Courage
by Gleeful Darren Criss FAn
Summary: Do you believe that one moment can change the course of your life, or do you think it's a series of moments that build from one experience to the next? I'm a man who believe in moments. One year ago, one moment changed everything I had ever known. Follow Blaine and his loved ones as he tells the events from him coming out to the day he met his soulmate on the staircase.
1. Prologue

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1: Say**

* * *

 **Author's note: This is my first story. I want to warn you that this is not a Klaine story per say, as it is a pre-Klaine story. There will be a sequel, which will be Klaine, I promise. This is very slow-burn, and it tells the season one story of Blaine that we never got to see. It is very important to pay attention to the dates in this story. I update weekly, but I don't have a steady day that I post. This story will stay T rated, although there are some romance scenes.**

 **This gets quite angsty in some places, especially in regards to the Sadie Hawkins Dance. I have posted warnings in those chapters just in case. If you don't like Blaine paired with anyone else, you may not like this story, but I try to remain true to canon. However, I do believe that there was more to the story of the friend that he went to Sadie Hawkin's dance with. Without further ado:**

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the characters affiliated with it. I also do not own "Say," by John Mayer.

 **Courage**

 **Prologue**

 **November 9, 2010**

 **Blaine Anderson, Dalton Academy**

Do you believe that one moment can change the course of your life? That one event change the way you saw everything, or do you think it's a series of moments that build from one experience to the next. A year ago, I would've said that was crazy. But I'm not the same guy that I was a year ago.

This last year has been a series of moments, a few in which were very unpleasant, but it all led me here; therefore I don't regret them for a minute.

So what moment am I referring to?

"Excuse me! Um hi. Can I ask you a question? I'm new here."

"My name's Blaine," I say, extending my hand to the boy with the most angelic face I had ever seen. And those eyes, those beautiful blue orbs that shined as he spoke. He obviously wasn't new here, and I knew I had seen that face before. I was incredibly intrigued.

"Kurt." Yes, I know. I remember. "So what exactly is going on?" Sly, Kurt! I figured I'd play along. I didn't think he remembered me.

"The Warblers! Every now and then they throw an impromptu performance in the senior commons. It tends to shut the school down for a while," I said, smiling at the adorable face in front of me. That face that I had already been enamored by before.

"So, wait, the glee club here is kind of cool?" He seemed thrown off by my remark. I knew that the glee club at McKinley didn't have the same kind of status that the Warblers did here at Dalton. I'll explain that later.

"The Warblers are like rock stars." I watched his eyes light up. Wow! He was gorgeous. It was those eyes. Those eyes that I had never really forgotten. "Come on. I know a short cut." I took his hand in mine. He seemed hesitant, but he obliged. As we ran down the hallway, our hands still intertwined, I felt it immediately, a connection, a spark, and I knew instantly that everything had lead up to this point. Everything in the previous year, all of it, had happened for a reason. But I'm getting ahead of myself. Let's start at that first moment. The moment life as I knew it shifted upside down.


	2. Chapter 1-Say

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1: Say**

* * *

 **Chapter 1- Say**

 **September 5, 2009**

 **Blaine-Anderson Residence**

When I woke up today, nothing should have been different or special. Everything about it should have been normal, except that I didn't want it to be, because each and every day I lived a lie.

Most people believed that I was happy. What did I ever have to worry about? My parents were well to do. My brother was an actor in LA and he was a local celebrity. He hadn't gotten his big break yet. He had landed a few small roles in some B movies, not credited of course, but movies nonetheless. I was a freshman in High school, not extremely popular, but I got along well with people. I was a member of the soccer team and I excelled at track. Girls were always over at my house, and I had no shortage of phone numbers slipped to me on a regular basis. I should have been happy.

Truth be told, I was miserable because I was living a big, fat lie. Although the girls' interest was flattering, nothing would ever develop with any of them. I was miserably in love with my best friend. His (yes I said his) name is Michael. I'm a freshman, and he is a sophomore. He is 5'9", with blue eyes, a masculine build, dark brown hair, and a nice smile- and he is straight. Obviously I wasn't. I was terrified of anybody finding out; I was terrified of what Michael would say. Mostly though, I was terrified of my father.

I quickly threw on some clothes and ran downstairs to the breakfast table. I grabbed a pop tart and dialed Michael's number on my cell.

"Are you coming over?"

"Yeah, did you read it, man?" He asked.

"Yes! I liked them. He's really good."

"Do you understand it?"

"Um, yes, I think, but did you just want to discuss that one?"

"Yeah, why? How many did you read?"

"All of them!" I laughed. "I told you that he was really good."

"Well, I'm almost at your house. I'll see you in a few."

"Ok man. See you soon."

Michael arrived and sat down in the family room.

"So, what does it mean?" He ran his hands through his hair. I tried not to stare.

"Well, let's start from the beginning."

 ** _Two roads diverged in a yellow wood,_**

 ** _And sorry I could not travel both_**

 ** _And be one traveler, long I stood_**

 ** _And looked down one as far as I could_**

 ** _To where it bent in the undergrowth;_**

"So is he talking about real paths?"

"No, he's speaking metaphorically. Do you remember that song by Green Day, called Good Riddance? Another turning point, a fork stuck in the road."

"Yeah," replied Michael.

"Well, what is he saying?"

"He's saying that he has more than one choice to make, a big decision."

"Yes, a really hard choice, one that could change the whole course of his life. That's what this is saying. A man has come to a crossroads in his life, and he can go down two roads. He could choose the one first one, which is the one most people would choose, or he could pick the less popular choice." I read the next two stanzas aloud, trying desperately not to make eye contact with him. However, when I reached the final stanza, I knew that I couldn't take it anymore. I needed to take a risk. I was tired of hiding. I was tired of chickening out.

 ** _I shall be telling this with a sigh_**

 ** _Somewhere ages and ages hence:_**

 ** _Two roads diverged in a wood, and I—_**

 ** _I took the one less traveled by,_**

 ** _And that has made all the difference._**

 _"_ This is my favorite part. He's saying that even though he took the harder path, it really was the right choice for him. So, do you feel better about it now?"

"Yeah, thanks Blaine. You are a lifesaver."

"Anytime, Michael." I smiled and hugged him, lingering longer than I should. He pulled away and started to head for the door.

"Michael wait. I have something for you." I pulled out the other book. "This one is for you. I hope you like it. I wrote you a message in the front."

Michael opened the book, read the note, and his face dropped. He dropped the book on the table. " Blaine. I have to go. " He turned around and walked out the door without saying another word.

 **September 5, 2009**

 **Cooper Anderson, Anderson Residence**

Blaine looked absolutely crushed as he watched Michael bolt toward the door. Blaine was the most amazing person I knew, but he was also the most guarded. most people thought that Blaine was an open book, but was a very different person around mom and I than he was around others. He didn't talk about his feelings much. Fortunately, he wore his heart on his sleeve. I could see what he was feeling written all over his face. I saw the way he looked at Michael: his smile was a little too big to be platonic, his eyes were a little too focused on the boy's words, he stared too long and too hard, he leaned into the hug that Michael had given him, and he embraced him maybe just a little tighter than he should. Blaine had fallen hard for his good friend. Blaine was gay?

Blaine was a nice looking kid. In fact, he was a chick magnet. I guess it was a mixture of his charm, compassion, and handsome appearance. I couldn't really blame the girls for being attracted to him. I was actually kind of jealous. I had no problem getting a girl interested in me, but it was keeping her that I just couldn't figure out.

I saw tears fall from his eyes. I made my way toward him and he collapsed in my arms. I held him as he sobbed. "Blaine, it's okay," I said soothingly. " Come upstairs and talk to me, okay?"

He followed me slowly up the stairs. He couldn't look at me. Tears were still pooling in his eyes.

"Cooper, I don't know what to do. I'm tired of fighting what I'm feeling. I'm tired of fighting my emotions. I'm tired of lying to myself and everyone else. I'm afraid to say it; I'm afraid of the words escaping my lips and what everyone will think and say. I'm scared to death. Cooper, I'm…I'm, um, uh."

"You are gay, and I love you anyway because you are wonderful just the way you are," I told him calmly. He collapsed into my arms. "It doesn't make you awful, gross, or weird. If others won't see how amazing you are then they aren't really your friends. Those people don't deserve a friend as incredible as you are."

"Dad will flip." Blaine was completely a mess now.

I knew what to do. Blaine and I often communicated through song when words just weren't enough. I got Blaine's Ipod out and scrolled through his songs, pressing play when I found it. His head was in his hands and he was bawling. I wrapped my arms around him. I looked him straight in the eye as the words fell from my lips.

 _Take out of your wasted honor  
Every little past frustration  
Take all your so called problems  
Better put them in quotations_

 _Say what you need to say  
Say what you need to say  
Say what you need to say  
Say what you need to say_

Blaine's head slowly lifted, tears still raining from his eyelids. He just shook his head at me. He wasn't usually so fragile. I hated to see him torn apart like this. I put my arm around his shoulder.

 _Walkin' like a one man army  
Fightin' with the shadows in your head  
Livin' out the same old moment  
Knowin' you'd be better off instead  
If you could only_

 _Say what you need to say  
Say what you need to say  
Say what you need to say  
Say what you need to say_

Blaine sat down on the couch, holding his head in his hands with apparent shame. I walked over and sat down beside him, embracing him calmly as he collapsed into my arms again.

 _Have no fear for givin' in  
Have no fear for givin' over  
You better know that in the end  
It's better to say too much  
Than to never to say what you need to say again_

 _Even if your hands are shakin'  
And your faith is broken  
Even as the eyes are closin'  
Do it with a heart wide open  
A wide heart_

Blaine's hands were still shaking. I looked him in the eyes as I tried to give him my most reassuring look.

 _Say what you need to say  
Say what you need to say  
Say what you need to say  
Say what you need to say_

"I can't! I can't! You know what he will say! He'll hate me, and I can't disappoint him," Blaine sobbed. "He's my father. I can't have him turn his back on me."

His cheeks were tear-stained and his breath was heavy. I'd never seen him so upset. My heart broke for him.

"He's not really seeing the real you because you keep it hidden from him, Blaine. You're a people pleaser. Don't get me wrong, I love how much you care about others, but you often put yourself on the lowest rung of the ladder in order for others to rise to the top. You often even become that missing rung for others when they need to take that extra step and they can't do it on their own. But you are too afraid to climb that ladder yourself. Now, it's your turn to take that step," I assured him.

"But what about that missing rung? What if it is too far a leap, and I miss a step and come crashing down?"

"I'll be right beside you if you need me to be. I'll be that missing rung for you. I just want to see you happy. Right now, you're miserable. You care so much about everyone else, but you forget yourself, buddy."

"I'm terrified that I will let him down," Blaine finally told me. "He'll see me as less of a man, and I'm scared to death of what he will think," Blaine confided. "What if he doesn't love me anymore?"

"Parents are supposed to want happiness for their kids. If he doesn't accept it, you have people that will. I've got your back, little bro." He didn't seem so sure. "Do you know what courage means? I thought I did. But it isn't doing something that doesn't take any risk. Courage is being afraid of something and doing it anyway, taking that leap, and stepping out with the belief that you will be okay.

"Wow, Coop! That's profound. How did you arrive at that conclusion?"

"It was in a script for a part I went out for. I didn't get the part, but I remembered the line. I want to see you have courage. I want to see you do that for yourself. You deserve that Blaine."

"Please stay here, Coop. I think you could help me channel the courage I need to do this. I f I don't say this now, I probably won't," said Blaine with a small wave of confidence. He stood up and walked over to the steps. "I really am tired of the charade, of not being me. Maybe I'm afraid for nothing. Are they in the living room?"

"Yeah," I said as I placed my hand on the back of his shoulder. I watched him turn toward the stairs with his shoulders a little higher. Just like that, he had slipped back into his confident persona, ready to face his fears.

"Hey, Blaine. Courage!" I gave him two thumbs up and watched him make that walk downstairs.

 ** _Authur's note: Thanks so much to DJ Eclipse for editing this. That's not my strong point. Hallelujah!_**


	3. Chapter 2: Perfect

**Chapter 2: Chapter 2: Perfect**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or "perfect"

 **Saturday, September 5, 2009**

 **Blaine, Anderson Residence**

I made my way down the stairs slowly, as Cooper nodded at me. Maybe it will be ok. Cooper is right. My parents love me. Sure, they don't really get me, but that's ok. They try. This will be ok. It has to be ok. It has to be better than lying to them and keeping it all to myself any longer. I can't keep this all bottled up. I just need to know that I'm not crazy, that I'm ok.

Cooper was cool about it. We don't always get along, but hey, we are brothers, and we are there for each other when it counts. I just wish he was home more. His classes at UCLA started in a week, but honestly, I'm so glad that he's home right now. I smiled back at him and walked into the living room.

"Mom! Dad! Can we talk? Are you busy?"

"What is it, baby?" mom said sweetly. Her smile gave me some reassurance , but one glance in dad's direction melted all that strength I thought I had.

"Ummm, uh I, I need to talk to you guys." I could feel my hands start to tremble. Maybe I can't do this. I'm going to disappoint them so much.

"Son, is everything ok?"

And I lost it. The tears fell. "I'm gay!" I blurted. "And no, it's not ok. I'm not."

Mom wrapped her arms around me. "It's ok, son," she gently whispered. "I love you, son," she said louder. "I know this must've been hard to tell us." The tears from her face brushed against my own cheeks. "It's ok baby. I love you, son,"

Mom and I held our embrace, and we sobbed together until my eyes drifted upwards and caught dad's cold, intense glare. "Son! I think you need to think about what you are saying because we don't talk like that in this house."

"No, we don't. We dance around the truth. We carry up appearances. We pretend that we have it all together. Well, this is me admitting that I can't do it anymore. I have held this in for too long. I've fought it in my mind; I questioned everything about myself. I hate myself sometimes. You think that this is something I just realized yesterday? I have known for…"

"Stop, young man, just stop! You are obviously confused. I don't know how this idea got planted into your head, but you are a teenage boy. You have no clue who you are yet. But you aren't gay. I mean, you are surrounded by girls all the time."

"No dad, I'm gay. Those girls, they are sweet, but I'm not attracted to any of them. I hear the other guys at school talk about a hot girl and I just don't get it. However, I catch myself staring at those same guys."

"Son, this is a lot to take in," Mom said, calmly wrapping me in a hug again. "But it's ok. Maybe we need to call the doctor and set up an appointment with a therapist. I can tell this is hard and maybe it will help you with what you are feeling. I know this must be tearing you up inside. It sounds like you could use someone to help you sort through some things." She rubbed my shoulder soothingly.

"Pam, don't encourage this! He's a teenage boy. He's confused."

I started to lose it. "Dad, didn't you just hear what I said! I'm not confused. I am in love with Michael," I said, my voice growing steadily. "And he isn't the only guy I've ever been attracted to. "

Dad's face went cold. "Son, you don't know what you are talking about! Now stop this gay nonsense right now. You aren't gay. You are just confused. I was a teenage boy once. Maybe you are spending too much time watching those fruity musicals and playing that wimpy piano."

"Nick," my mom spoke quietly. "You aren't helping."

"Pam," he said through gritted teeth, " I do think we need to set up that appointment.

I could feel my face get hot and I started to shake. "No, dad. You aren't hearing what I'm saying. I'm not confused. I'm trying to tell you who I am. But I forgot we don't talk about feelings in this house! We aren't allowed to express our insecurities, and I'm sick of it!" I screamed and angrily shook my fist.

"Enough Blaine! How can you even say that? This is a Christian household. You know how I feel about this!"

"Nick, stop," mom said, as she put her hand on his arm. Dad flinched.

"No, Pam, no son of mine is going to be a queer! This is ridiculous!"

Cooper walked into the room. "Dad, calm down," he said. "Blaine needs you to hear him right now." He put in hand on my shoulder.

"You knew about this?" Dad yelled. "And you didn't say anything? You thought it was ok that he embarrasses our family like this."

"Dad, the only person that is an embarrassment right now is you! Blaine needs you to quit being an arrogant jerk and just listen to him."

Dad turned around and slammed his fist through our family portrait, then he stormed angrily out of the room.

"Blaine, I think your dad and I need a minute to discuss things, ok son!" Mom said gently, and she quickly left the room after him.

"Mom's in your corner, man. And knowing her, if dad doesn't get on board, he'll deeply regret it," he chuckled, trying to lighten the mood. Cooper wrapped his arms around me again.

"I knew I should've kept my mouth shut," I sobbed.

"Hey man, it's ok. I told you, I've got your back. Dad's not good with dealing with his feelings," Cooper told me.

"He doesn't even get it! It's all about him. He's worried about how this will look to all his arrogant friends and snobby partners."

"Just give him some time, Blaine. I don't think dad had a clue!"

"Because he never does! He doesn't know me at all! And it's partly my fault. This is the first time I've allowed myself to be truthful with him. I've always gone along with it, you know. I've always wanted to hang out with you guys, so I sat and watched the football games. I've watched those awful action flicks, and I don't mind it sometimes, but I also enjoy a good musical. And when I try to talk to him about anything other than the score of the game, or actually discuss something deeper, or even just my opinion, I'm shut off," I cried. "He doesn't know me, and he doesn't even care that he doesn't. "

"He'll come around. Just give him some time," Cooper said with a small smile.

Mom walked into the room. Her tear stained face broke with a small assured smile. "I love you, son. He's stubborn, but he loves you, Blaine. I think he's shocked. You really dropped a bombshell on him," she said as she wrapped her arms around me.

"But, mom, you didn't freak out like that."

"Because I'm your mom and I've had a little more time to come to terms with all of this," she smiled gently.

"You knew," I remarked, puzzled.

"I suspected! Blaine, you are my son. I can't say I completely understand, but I'm here for you and I love you. Your father does too, but he's just going to need some time. It will be ok eventually."

"I just want him to accept me, to attempt to understand, to realize that this is not about him."

"Blaine, this is a little about him, too. This will be an adjustment for him. It is a lot to take in. Give him a chance. You know what a conservative man he is."

"But I need him to accept me as I am, not as his idea of what he thinks I should be."

"Son," dad stuck his head in the door. "I think we need to talk."

I gulped and followed him into the garage.

 **Saturday, September 5, 2009**

 **Nicolas Anderson, Anderson Residence**

Blaine walked into the garage, and I closed the door behind him. "Son, I think you owe me an apology," I stated firmly.

"Dad, I'm sorry for yelling at you," he cried. "I know that couldn't be easy for you to hear." I watched him tremble. He really meant it when he said he was terrified. His head was down, and he wouldn't meet my gaze.

Pam told me that I needed to try to understand. I didn't even know where to begin. Blaine was always a little mysterious to me. I loved him, but we never really had much to say to each other. He was just so quiet and reserved. I completely understood because he got that trait from me. "Son, I'm just glad you told us. How long have you felt like this?"

"Awhile, dad, but I guess a part of me always knew that I was different."

"Well, I'm glad you told us now so we can get you the help you need. We will get this sorted out so you can get better. I understand that you are confused." H e had to be. I certainly didn't understand it.

Blaine backed away from me. "You really don't get it do you?

"Blaine, it's not normal to feel this way," I reasoned.

"You don't think I know that?" he shouted. "You don't think I haven't been terrified by the thoughts in my head? You think I understand it all? It took me awhile, but I know, dad, that this is who I am. And I want you to try to understand that!"

"Son, I, I, um," I shook his head, "I'm sorry, but I'm so disappointed in you," I said. I couldn't look at him. My head dropped as I turned around to walk toward the other side of the garage. The next thing I knew, I heard Blaine's voice ring out.

 **Saturday, September 5, 2009**

 **Blaine, Anderson Residence**

This was killing me. I knew he wouldn't get it, but I refused to accept that. It was time for me to stop hiding. That was what courage meant. I needed to face my fears, my demons. That meant I had to stop suppressing what I felt, even at the expense of him hating me. I had to take that risk. Without thinking any further, I did what came natural, and I let the words that I had thought so many times escape my lips.

 _Hey dad, look at me_

 _Think back and talk to me_

 _Did I grow up according to the plan ?_

 _And do you think I'm wasting my time doing things I wanna do?_

 _But it hurts when you disapprove all along_

 _I tried to look at him, but he wouldn't let his eyes meet mine_

 _And now I try hard to make it_

 _I just wanna make you proud_

 _I'm never gonna be good enough for you_

 _I can't pretend that_

 _I'm alright_

 _And you can't change me_

I sang that line shakily, but he needed to know that I didn't have some disease; this wasn't me just going through some identity crisis. This is me. And he's not ok with it. The tears streamed down my face.

 _'Cause we lost it all_

 _Nothing lasts forever_

 _I'm sorry_

 _I can't be perfect_

 _Now it's just too late_

 _And we can't go back_

 _I'm sorry_

 _I can't be perfect_

My whole body started to tremble. I blew it. I tried so hard to be the boy he wanted, and I destroyed it all in 5 minutes. I shattered his dreams.

 _I try not to think_

 _About the pain I feel inside_

 _Did you know you used to be my hero?_

 _All the days you spent with me_

 _Now seem so far away_

 _And it feels like you don't care anymore_

I allowed my mind to drift back to the fishing trips, to the ball games, to the time when he dusted me off when I fell off my bike. He hasn't always been to every event, but dad really did try sometimes.

 _And now I try hard to make it_

 _I just wanna make you proud_

 _I'm never gonna be good enough for you_

 _I can't stand another fight_

 _And nothing's alright_

My head dropped and I knew that I screwed up. I shouldn't have said anything. This is too much for him. He can't accept this. He won't.

' _Cause we lost it all_

 _Nothing lasts forever_

 _I'm sorry_

 _I can't be perfect_

 _Now it's just too late_

 _And we can't go back_

 _I'm sorry_

 _I can't be perfect_

 _And I'm tired of trying. Tears pooled from my eyes._

 _Nothing's gonna change the things that you said_

 _Nothing's gonna make this_

 _right again_

 _Please don't turn your back_

 _I can't believe it's hard_

 _Just to talk to you_

 _But you don't understand_

I backed up against the wall, the cold concrete a metaphor for the wall that I just put up between the two of us. It's never going to be the same. I slumped down to the floor and curled up into a ball. Queer, he called me queer, like I'm dirty and disgusting. Why did I think that he could accept this. I'm an idiot for believing that he would accept me.

 _'Cause we lost it all_

 _Nothing lasts forever_

 _I'm sorry_

 _I can't be perfect_

 _Now it's just too late_

 _And we can't go back_

 _I'm sorry_

 _I can't be perfect_

Against the coldness of that hard stone floor, I felt warmth embrace me. It was dad, holding me tightly in his arms.

"Blaine!" He sobbed. "I'm sorry! You are just going to have to give me some time but I don't want you to feel like I hate you." And that's when that wall broke. "I love you, son. And you aren't perfect, I know that. I'm sorry that I made you feel like you have to be. I'm not ashamed of you. I'm ashamed of me!"

"Dad, I, I," I started but I couldn't even finish that sentence in my head let alone out loud.

"I want you to talk to someone. Mom is setting up an appointment, but it's not just for you. I don't want you to feel this way. I'm going to do it too. And you are right. I don't really know you that well. I just accepted that you got along better with your mom. I told myself that you had your mother to talk to, that you didn't need that with me because I didn't really understand your interests. I try, but I just don't get musicals, and many of those songs just sound the same to me. I can't promise that I will be able to adjust to this quickly, or ever completely, but I promise I'll try."

"That's all I ask, dad," I said, as dad raised up and looked at me. I could still see pain in his face. Mom and Cooper were at the door. I motioned for them to come in, and mom embraced us. Cooper joined in, and for the first time in a long time, I felt like everything would eventually be ok. It wasn't broken, just battered. We would heal. We would be alright. I would be alright.

 **Saturday September 5**

 **Michael-**

That letter? The book? What did it all mean?

Blaine and I had been friends since I was in fifth grade. He seemed to be a cool guy, although he was kind of a nerd. I thought back to the message. I just thought he was sympathetic. I had to be reading to deeply into it. The words ran through my head over and over.

 **Michael,**

 **Thanks for sharing your passion of Robert Frost with me. I was really touched by his beautiful words. His poems are as beautiful as you are.**

 **With all my love,**

 **Blaine**

Beautiful? With all my love? I was reading too much into it. I had to be. Blaine wasn't gay? He was on the soccer team and the track team. He was short, but he was a pretty good athlete.

The more I thought about it, though, the more it started to come together. Blaine was awfully touchy feely. I thought he was just that way with everyone. He often put his hand on my knee or patted my shoulder. The more I let it run through my mind, the more creeped out I felt. Blaine was a fag, a dirty, disgusting fag.

I changed in the locker room in front of him. He was probably staring at me, having gay fantasies of us. I grabbed my waste can and wretched into it.

What was I going to do? I wasn't gay! Did he think that I was? Did anyone else think that I was. This would destroy my reputation. Blaine was actually more popular that I was. The girls swooned over him. Ha. Apparently, those ladies didn't have a chance in hell. He had the hots for me. The thoughts ran wild in my head. I needed to talk to him, to make sure that he didn't say anything.l He needed to know that this wasn't ok. Suddenly, I heard guitar strings plucking. Blaine was standing outside of my window. I ran outside. Blaine started singing right to me, staring at me intensely.

 _And I'd give up forever to touch you_

 _'Cause I know that you feel me somehow_

 _You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be_

 _And I don't wanna go home right now_

What the hell? So it was true.

 _And all I can taste is this moment_

 _And all I can breathe is your life_

 _When sooner or later it's over_

 _I just don't wanna miss you tonight_

 _And I don't want the world to see me_

 _'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

 _When everything's made to be broken_

 _I just want you to know who I am_

I stood there mortified, frozen in fear, as neighbors started to step out on the porch. Crap! I had to react. He couldn't do this. I wanted him gone.

"Michael, I can't handle you not knowing who I really am anymore. I tired of hiding, of pining, of dreaming. I just need you to know…"

" **Blaine, what the hell are you doing! Get your ass away from me!**

"Michael, please, can I just talk to you for a min…"

I didn't even think twice. I reared back and punched him directly in the face. " **I said get the hell away from me, you faggot!"**

"He stood staring at me, stunned and hurt, but apparently, I didn't scare him off. I picked up a branch from the ground, and swung it toward him. " **Blaine, don't touch me! Get your nasty ass away from me. And if you ever try to touch me or even look at me again, you will regret it!"**


	4. Chapter 3: Wide Awake

**Chapter 3: Chapter 3: Wide Awake**

* * *

Chapter 3: Wide Awake

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Glee or Wide Awake by Katy Perry

Author's Note: I wanted to say a very big thank you to DJ Eclipse for editing these for me.

 **Saturday, September 5, 2009**

 **Blaine**

After fleeing Michael's house Saturday afternoon, I had a really bad feeling about school Monday. Things didn't go as I'd hoped. I ruined everything, and Michael hated me. I didn't think the punch would be the end of this. Little did I know that everything was going to go from bad to worse so quickly!

I eventually shut my cell off after the fifth phone call calling me a queer and I ended up hurling the phone against the wall. Not to mention, my parents had to take the house phone off the hook. Cooper pretty much met me at the car door and held me. He led me inside the house, and we barricaded ourselves in my room for the afternoon.

I'd never been so frustrated and hurt in my life. My friendship with Michael evaporated into dust in the blink of an eye, with one moment. One regrettable moment. I knew there was a chance that he wouldn't feel the same way, but I thought that I knew him better than that. He was my best friend. The worst thing about it was that I knew that if he came to my door, apologized, and told me he loved me too, I would've accepted him back in a heartbeat. I just wasn't sure that I could let go of what I felt for him yet. But love shouldn't feel this way. It shouldn't hurt this much.

"Come on, talk to me," Cooper pleaded. "I'm listening, man. It's going to be ok. I'm not going anywhere. I meant it when I said I've got your back."

"What was I thinking!" I sobbed. My heart was shattered.

"Hey, you can't control the way you feel, Blaine," Cooper reassured me. "He was a total ass. He better be glad that he is underage because I'd make him regret laying a finger on you. He doesn't deserve to know someone like you, Blaine."

"I guess I just didn't know him how I thought I did," I said. "I'm not sure what I thought would happen, but I didn't think he would attack me. He's not who I thought he was," I said sorrowfully. "I, I, I just…..I don't even know what to feel or think anymore!"

"Let it out! Don't keep it all inside!" Cooper placed his arm around my shoulder and patted my back.

I knew I had no more words to say what I thought so I resorted to what I always did. Never did any words ring truer than those of Katy Perry right at that moment. The words just started to pour out from my heart and soul.

 _I'm wide awake_

 _I'm wide awake_

 _I'm seeing things clearer right now than I have in a long time_

 _I'm wide awake_

 _Yeah, I was in the dark_

 _I was falling hard_

 _With an open heart_

 _I'm wide awake_

 _How did I read the stars so wrong?_

I had been in the closet for awhile now. I was afraid and alone, but I didn't want to be that way anymore. That fear disillusioned me into thinking that he could reciprocate my feelings. I was sure what I was feeling was love. I really thought that if I was honest and told him how I felt that he might just feel the same as I had. I completely misread the relationship we had. I really believed that all those years as friends meant something. How did I screw it up in a matter of minutes?

 _I'm wide awake_

 _And now it's clear to me_

 _That everything you see_

 _Ain't always what it seems_

 _I'm wide awake_

 _Yeah, I was dreaming for so long_

 _I wish I knew then_

 _What I know now Wouldn't dive in_

 _Wouldn't bow down_

 _Gravity hurts_

 _You made it so sweet_

 _'Til I woke up on_

 _On the concrete_

I took a risk by telling him and I blew it. I had taken it too far. Now my heart was splattered on the ground.

 _Falling from cloud nine_

 _Crashing from the high_

 _I'm letting go tonight_

 _Yeah, I'm falling from cloud nine_

I just wanted to pretend that this didn't happen, that it was all a dream. I wasn't so lucky though. The punch was a wake-up call and it was far from over. I've got to recover from this. What was it Cooper said yesterday about Courage, that it was taking a risk? And that's what I did. I took a leap and I fell.

 _I'm wide awake_

 _Not losing any sleep_

 _I picked up every piece_

 _And landed on my feet_

 _I'm wide awake_

 _Need nothing to complete myself, no_

 _I'm wide awake_

 _Yeah, I am born again_

 _Out of the lion's den_

 _I don't have to pretend_

 _And it's too late_

 _The story's over now, the end_

At that moment, I had a funny feeling wash over me. It was relief. It felt amazing. Someone knew. I knew it wouldn't be long before everyone knew, but at least I didn't have to hide anymore.

 _I wish I knew then_

 _What I know now_

 _Wouldn't dive in_

 _Wouldn't bow down_

 _Gravity hurts_

 _You made it so sweet_

 _'Til I woke up on_

 _On the concrete_

I learned a lot from this. Michael wasn't who I thought he was, but I also learned a lot about someone else: me. And I was a lot stronger than I had ever imagined.

 _Falling from cloud nine_

 _I'm crashing from the high_

 _I'm letting go tonight_

 _I'm falling from cloud nine_

 _I'm wide awake_

 _Thunder rumbling_

 _Castles crumbling_

 _I'm wide awake_

 _I am trying to hold on_

 _I'm wide awake_

 _God knows that I tried_

 _Seeing the bright side_

 _(I'm wide awake)_

 _I'm not blind anymore…_

I didn't want the illusion, the fairy tale anymore. This was reality, my reality, and I had hope again that everything would be alright.

 _I'm wide awake_

 _I'm wide awake_

 _Yeah, I'm falling from cloud nine_

 _Crashing from the high_

 _You know I'm letting go tonight_

 _I'm falling from cloud nine_

Although I don't know if there is anyone out there for me, I am not going to give up the dream that someone would love me. It just wouldn't be Michael.

I'm wide awake

I'm wide awake

I'm wide awake

I'm wide awake

I'm wide awake

Cooper's eyes found mine, and I had the reassurance that it would be ok, eventually. I wasn't in this alone. My brother really does have my back.

 **Saturday, September 5, 2009**

 **Cooper Anderson, Anderson Residence**

This was all my fault. I told Blaine to have courage, to speak his mind. I meant to the family, not to Michael. There was no going back from this. Fear of what might happen next overcame me as I held my brother. I saw the fear, the disgust, in Michael's face on Friday. This wasn't over. Michael would not let go.

I held Blaine close as he cried on my shoulder and I thought about the challenges that lay before him. I was terrified that his innocence would be stolen by all of this. Blaine was so full of life, and I didn't want anything to steal that from him. However, as he sang those words, I watched his shoulders relax. I saw a smile smile of hope dawn across his face. I listened to my brother sing those words and I slowly watched him regain his confidence, as if he was more relieved that it was out in the open now. His heart was broken right now, but he wasn't.

Blaine's experience so far in school was golden. He was fairly popular, somehow managing to be friends with the jocks due to him being on the track and soccer teams. But he wasn't going to be able to hold on to that now. I was so nervous about innocence being stolen, ripped from him, and his spirit slowly stripped from him. But Blaine was a fighter and he wasn't going to allow people to push him around. I knew I needed to stay in his corner, assure him, and mentor him. For once, I needed to be his anchor instead of the other way around.

"Courage, Blaine, courage," I said smoothly.

 **Saturday, September 5, 2009**

 **Michael-Blevins Residence**

So Blaine was a faggot! That actually explained a lot. As his best friend, I was always fielding questions from the ladies about whether he had a girlfriend or not. Quite honestly, I never quite understood why he didn't have a girlfriend. At first, I thought he was seeing that Jenny chick, but he denied it. He swore they were just friends. Now, I guess it was obvious why.

My best friend was gay, and he was in love with me. Word was going to get out, and it would destroy me. I couldn't let that happen. I had to be on the defense, attack or be attacked. I knew who I would need in my corner.

"Derek, you'll never guess what Blaine just did!"


	5. Chapter 4: Keep Holding On

**Chapter 4: Chapter 4: Keep Holding ON**

* * *

Chapter 4- Keep Holding ON

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of its characters.

 **Saturday, September 5, 2009**

 **Pam Anderson**

Blaine's secret was out. Nicolas knew. I've known for awhile, but I was terrified for Blaine when Nicolas discovered the truth about his son.

They weren't close, but Nick had high expectations for Blaine. He had high hopes for both of his boys, but his dreams were dashed when Cooper went to L.A. to pursue acting. Nick was a no nonsense kind of person, and that's all acting was. Nicolas was a workaholic, and the arts was a waste of time. I was a piano teacher, and I had just come to accept that he would never truly understand why I loved music the way I did, and I knew that there would be that same rift between him and his sons.

I knew Nick, and I knew his response wasn't going to be pretty. I didn't realize how big the explosion would be though. Nick loved Blaine, but he wasn't so good at handling his feeling. They would slowly have to rebuild their relationship.

 **"How dare you make accusations like that about my family and my son. And you better hope that I don't ever catch you out in town!"**

Nick's face was red with fury as he slammed the telephone receiver down. "Pam, I can't do this! I've tried to help Blaine the best I know how. I can't have people calling him names." Tears streamed down his face.

"Who was it?" I asked.

"Jeremy Daniels, Carl's father. He called Blaine a fag, Pam. We've been friends for years. Our sons were friends. Now, he is degrading my son. I,I,…" he shook his head in shame. "I can't do this right now," he said as the phone rang again.

I stood up to quickly intercept the call.

"Elizabeth, what? Calm down! What do you mean that we shouldn't come this weekend? We've been planning this benefit at church for a month! Have I done something to offend you? What does Blaine have to do with…" I stammered. "You know what, it's fine. You can do the benefit on your own, but I can't talk right now." I promptly hung up the phone. I attempted to smile reassuringly at Nick.

"Dear, it's going to be ok. It's just going to take some time." Nick walked across the room and slammed the door to the garage. Nick needed to be alone. I took the phone off the hook and walked up the stairs. I had heard the back door slam earlier, and I figured that Blaine had gone into his tree house or to Jenny's house. I didn't know exactly what happened, but obviously Blaine's secret had been revealed. I needed to check to make sure that he was ok. I opened the door to see Blaine crying on Cooper's shoulder.

"Blaine, baby, what's wrong?" I asked, and then he slowly raised his head. His cheek was red and starting to swell. "Who hit you Blaine? What happened?"

"Michael," he sobbed. "He, he,… all I was trying to do is finally tell him how I felt. And he hates me. I had to say what I felt. It was killing me inside, mom. I'm tired of trying to live up to everyone's expectations of me. I just want to be myself. I'm not lying to myself anymore or anyone else either."

"Son, I'm here for you. This is going to be difficult, but we love you son. And if Michael doesn't want to be your friend anymore then he doesn't deserve you. I won't let anyone hurt you, but Blaine, there are some hateful people out there. Do you really think it's a good idea that you start telling other people? Son, you are so sensitive and caring. And some people might say some really mean things."

"Mom, the phone ringing, was that call about me?"

"Blaine, I….," I stuttered. I looked at the broken phone on the floor. "What happened?"

"Mom, Michael told the guys on the soccer team!" Cooper stated. "He's gotten several awful phone calls. They called him a-"

"Cooper, Blaine, we just need to stick together. It's going to be hard, but we are going to get through this," I said as I enveloped the boys in a hug. "We'll get through this."

"Mom, do I have to go to school Monday," Blaine sobbed.

"You need to go," said Cooper, "but I'll be there to pick you up and I'll keep my phone on in case you need me."

"And I'll go there with you. I think I need to talk to the principal and maybe the guidance counselor. It's going to be ok," I said calmly. I was lying through my teeth. Deep down, I was terrified.

 **September 7, Monday 7:30**

 **Blaine Anderson, Central Westerville High**

Mom and I stood at the front office. I don't think I've ever dreaded anything so much in my life. I always loved school, but I had a feeling that all of that was gone now. I could see glares and stares and I heard the snickers in my direction.

Mrs. Stetson, the secretary, invited us inside the conference room with Mrs. Johnson, the guidance counselor; Mr. Jacobs, the principal; Mr. Jones, the SRO officer; Mr. Davis, my soccer coach; and Mr. Spencer, my track coach.

"Blaine," started Mr. Jacobs, "We're here at the request of your mom, and we heard you've had a pretty rough weekend," he said calmly.

I touched my cheek and tried to fight back the tears. Mr. Spencer patted me on the back. "Hey kid, I'm going to talk to the guys. Is that ok? The guys will be ok with it. And I'm here if you need to talk."

Mr. Davis tried to look me in the eye. "Son, I'm sorry about what some of the guys on the team said to you. You are an important part of our team, and I am here for you if you need me."

Mrs. Johnson spoke next, "And darling, you can always talk to me." She was a sweet lady. I wasn't sure that I could really talk to her about what I was feeling though.

Mr. Jacobs spoke again. "Now, Mrs. Anderson, I can't do anything about the phone calls or anything that happened off campus, but we will keep an eye out for Blaine. I will not stand for any student being bullied."

Mrs. Johnson added "We have an anti-bullying assembly coming up and we will address issues such as acceptance and exclusion. Blaine, we won't single you out or anyone else. We do want you to realize that there is a mindset with some people that they aren't going to change overnight. But if anyone harasses or bullies you, you need to come to us."

Mr. Spencer tried to reassure me. "Hey, this will blow over. That's how high school is. You're a popular kid, and I think some of the kids are in shock. Just give them some time to deal with it, and I think they will see that you are still the same Blaine that they have been friends with in the past."

I wasn't quite as convinced that this would all blow over. He hadn't read the comments on my Facebook page:girls offering to help me change my mind, former friends telling me that I was a sick fag, friends saying that they weren't allowed to be around me anymore, boys claiming that I had made advances at them, some of my teammates had even posted some highly homophobic slurs, guys that I had known for years.

"I just want to make sure that Blaine is safe," mom stated. "I deactivated his Facebook page, but it was flooded with hate speech and even threats. I even reported some of the threats to the police, but they said it was just kids playing around, and if there wasn't any physical contact that there wasn't much that they could do. I just want to make sure that he doesn't have to put up with that here. I want my son to be safe." Mom put her hand on my shoulder.

"Mrs. Anderson, we will keep an eye on him." said Mr. Jones.

"Mom, I'll be ok. I just need to have courage. Everyone knows now, so I need to just embrace it. I don't have to hide it anymore. It's going to be ok. But I'm a little worried about Michael. I have fourth period with him."

Mrs. Jacobs told me that she would rework my schedule and switch my geometry class to third period. Then Mr. Davis excused me from practice this afternoon. The bell rang and first period was over.

"Can I go to class now," I said.

"Yes," Mrs. Jacobs said. "And remember, Blaine, we are here if you need us."

I nodded. My mom smiled at me assuredly. I walked down the hallway towards my locker. It would be ok, I told myself. I ran to second period so I wasn't late. Class went ok, I guess. I like American Literature, I just wasn't in the mood to talk about Huckleberry Finn today. Luckily, Mrs. Stevenson didn't call on me today.

As soon as the bell rang, I quickly left the classroom. I headed into the bathroom. "Hey, it's Fairy boy," Carl sneered. "Didn't you mean to go to the girls bathroom. I don't want you staring at me when I'm in here."

The guys in there just laughed. I turned around and walked out. I wasn't paying attention and slammed right into Stacy Stults.

"Hey, Blaine, baby. So apparently, I'm really not your type. I think you just haven't had the right experience yet." She leaned in and stuck her face to my ear. "Seriously, I'd be willing to let you experience what being with a woman is like." Then she stuck her tongue in my ear.

I pulled away. "Look, Stacey, I'm sorry. I just don't think that's a good idea."

"Wow, so it's true. You really are a cocksucker, aren't you!" Stacey smirked, followed by a handful of students laughing and jeering.

I ran to geometry class. Could this day get any worse?

Everything seemed to go ok in math class, even though nobody would look at or talk to me. I figured I could handle the silent treatment for a couple days.

After geometry, I headed to the cafeteria. I wasn't really hungry but I reluctantly got in line and grabbed a tray. I went through the salad bar and grabbed a juice.

"Hey fag!"

I knew that voice anywhere. Michael glared at me. "I can't believe you showed up here today."

"Look, I'm sorry about the song. Michael, you were my best friend. I didn't mean to upset you!"

"Stop, I'd never be friends with trash like you." He knocked the tray in my hands, and my tray crashed to the floor. "Stay away from me."

I picked up my tray and dumped it into the trash. I wasn't hungry anyway. I went outside and sat under a tree.

"Blaine," said a sweet familiar voice. Jenny Robbins. "Blaine, are you ok?" She gave me a hug. "It's true, isn't it?"

"Yeah, I'm gay, if that's what you heard."

"You could've told me, Blaine. You're still Blaine and you're my friend regardless."

"Jenny, I didn't tell anybody until this weekend. I wasn't really going to tell anybody. I'm not even sure how I feel about all of this, but I know we are still friends. Thank you. You'd be surprised how many people who had said they were my friends are suddenly pretending I don't exist now."

"Well, I'm still here, Blaine, in case you need to talk. I'll see you in fifth period, ok. I have to go to class. Bye, Blaine," Jenny said sweetly.

I was so glad that she was my friend. She was such a sweet person. She was a smart, timid girl, but she had a heart of gold. We had been friend since second grade. I was so thankful for her now. Most of my classes passed uneventfully. Jenny and I even shared some laughs in fifth period.

"Thanks for eating lunch with me today. And thanks for not ignoring me today, I told her sincerely.

"Of course, Blaine. I'll walk with you to your next class."

"Actually, that's ok. I have to run to my locker and get my violin." I walked to my locker. Today was a little rough, but it would be ok. It really wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. Then I opened my locker door.

Hanging inside was a ventriloquist dummy hanging from a belt. The word fag was carved into its head. It was naked and an unrolled condom was stuffed in its mouth. I slammed the door shut and ran to the locker room.

"Hey, look it's Twinky!" said Derek. "You have a lot of nerve showing up in here. None of us want you in here. Maybe you should go change in the girls' locker room." Then I was slammed against the locker. I winced as my cheek hit the metal door.

"Careful! Maybe you should watch where you are going instead of staring at the guys in here. Nobody wants you here," Derek scornfully remarked.

"Derek, that's enough," said Mr. Spenser. "You can make your way to the principal's office, young man. Blaine, come here. Are you ok?"

"No, I'm not. Can I call my mom? I can't take it anymore more," I sobbed.

"Yes, but can we talk first? I know it's hard right now. And you might not think I understand, and I don't completely. But I have a sister that's bisexual. She has dealt with a lot of slurs. A piece of advice. Don't let it get to you. Blaine, you are an amazing kid. Don't let them tear you down. I meant it earlier, that if you need to talk, I'm here." He patted my shoulder. "And don't worry about Derek. I'll take care of him. Just remember to tell me if there is anyone giving you a hard time. This is going to take time and courage, but if anyone can stay strong and be true to himself, it's you Blaine. I'm proud of you for showing up today. Go ahead and call your mom and I'll see you in practice tomorrow ok!"

 **Monday, September 7, 2009**

 **Jenny- Westerville Central High**

I searched for Blaine in the hallway. I wanted to talk to him. I wanted to hear the real story and I wanted to hear it from Blaine. Blaine was amazing, probably the best friend that I had. Our house was five houses from the Anderson residence and we had been friends since we were seven. We knew a lot about each other. We were top dogs at the middle school. I knew we would be popular underclassmen, as well. But then, my world crashed with the two little pink lines on that pregnancy test. It took two days for word to get around town. I lost my spot on the cheer-leading team, I was kicked out of my church youth group, and I basically was called a slut by almost everyone that I ever thought was my friend. But not by Blaine.

That's why he was my first call. I told him before I even told my mom. He was usually my first phone call when I had a bad day, because he was always willing to listen. I know that he hadn't told anyone else. No, that had been Cathy. She told Coach Macamara and then the whole squad knew; but they didn't really know the truth. Only Blaine, my mom, and Kyle really knew what had happened.

I called him late that horrible night in June after it happened. I was hysterical and he didn't really get all of the details. But he showed up at Julie's house and led me to his mom's car (he didn't drive yet). I told her that Kyle and I had broken up and that's why I wanted to go home, but I hadn't told my mom where I really was. She offered to take me home. Blaine walked me to the door and he promised to call me as soon as he was home. He knew by the sound of my voice that I was lying; it wasn't just a breakup.

He listened on the phone for half an hour while I tried to muster the courage to tell him what really happened, but I ended up just telling him I was drunk and upset about the breakup. We hung up and I figured that was it. He showed up at my door the next morning. We walked to his house and made our way up into his old tree house. We had played there for hours as kids, and honestly, we still used it as a hang out from time to time.

"What really happened," he asked me, looking directly into my eyes. His compassion shown through those golden eyes and my tears started to fall.

"Kyle and I had sex, but I didn't really want to. I might have told him I would, but I think I had been a little drunk. After we started making out, I realized that I didn't really want to, so I asked him to stop, but then he forced himself on top of me. Blaine, he raped me. And then he called me a slut for making him so turned on. He said I was teasing him by saying we could have sex, just to back out. Blaine, what should I do?" Tears streamed from my face as he gently wrapped his arms around me.

"Jen, listen to me! You have to tell someone. What he did to you was wrong."

"Blaine, I can't. I lied about the party and I was drinking. Mom will be so mad at me and I'll be grounded."

"Jen, this is so much bigger than that. He raped you, sweetie. That's a crime. You have to tell someone. Please, promise me that you will tell someone, Jen. Please! And go to a doctor. You could get an STD or pregnant. You really need to report this to the police."

"Blaine, I can't do this!" He pulled out of the hug and he took my hand. "I can come with you. Jen, you have always had my back and I will always have yours."

I decided to go to my mom and we went to the doctor. She took me to the police station to report what happened. I filed the report, but nothing came of it. Apparently, they said there wasn't enough proof because it was my word against his. Some of his friends said that they heard me say that I wanted to have sex with him. Luckily, the clinic contacted me and told me that I hadn't contracted any STDs. I hoped that I could move on from the whole experience. But then, I was late.

I was back at the tree house, with his arms around me, once again hysterical. Once again, he came with me as I confronted my mother with the news. Two months later, he still ate lunch with me, even though most of my other friends had turned their back on me. Blaine had gotten a hard time about it and even had to deal with rumors about being the father of my baby. But he never turned his back.

Then, I saw his Facebook page was deactivated Saturday. I didn't really know why. I instinctively walked to his house and texted him to let him know I was there. I knocked on the door and waited in the tree house for awhile, but I finally went back home. I tried to call again Sunday. I walked back over to his house and then I saw the front door. I knocked hard on the door.

"Blaine, it's Jenny, Please let me in. Please talk to me!" I shouted. Mrs. Anderson came to the door. She was visibly upset and she asked me if they could just have some private family time.

"Please tell him that I'm here if he needs to talk," I said. "Is he ok?"

"He will be," she told me "but this is kind of hard on all of us right now. Please give us a day or two to sort some things out. I'll let him know what you said, Jenny, and we are glad that Blaine has you as a friend."

I looked for him Monday morning, but I didn't see him immediately. I finally spotted him in cafeteria. Michael had just knocked Blaine's tray to the floor. I saw the pain all over Blaine's face and I saw the menacing look on Michael's. It was then that I knew. I understood why Blaine didn't turn his back on me, the reason he was so compassionate, the reason he didn't come out to talk to me Saturday or Sunday. The rumors were true and it was my turn to show him the same compassion that he showed me.

I didn't get to see him again until fifth period and he walked with me after class. I could tell that he was upset and that it had been a rough day. I asked him to meet me at my locker after school and we would talk, but I found out that he went early that day. I tried his house again and I made my way back to the tree house. There he was.

"Blaine, tell me what happened!" Jenny begged.

"I screwed up! I went to Michael's house and confessed that I love him."

"Blaine, are you serious? Michael! You're in love with Michael!"

"I thought I was, although I think I'm over that. I mean, he punched me in the face, for crying out loud, and he told everybody about me. You should've seen what he put in my locker."

"What was it?"

"It was a dummy with the word fag carved in his face, hanging from a belt by the neck, like a noose or something. Honestly, I'm scared," Blaine said with terror all over his face.

"Blaine, have you told anybody? I mean, that's really sick. You don't need to pretend like this didn't happen."

"I can't prove that he did it, Jenny. And no, I haven't told anyone. But if it is still there in the morning, I'll let Mr. Jones and the principal know. I promise. Really, I just want to move on. Mr Spencer asked me if I would be willing to meet with Michael and I want to. I just want to get past this. I need to say I'm sorry. I didn't realize that I might embarrass him. I didn't think it all through; I just unloaded all my feelings on him and I didn't even give him a chance to say anything. And I did it in public. It should've been a private moment. I just want to make it right."

"Blaine, just be careful. He looked really mad and if he did put the dummy in there, then he's trying to scare you, Blaine. He might even be threatening you. I don't want you to be alone with him. I think you should let your parents know."

"I told mom about everything but the dummy. I don't want to scare her. She's already talking about transferring me to another school. I don't know how I feel about leaving. I like school, although today really sucked. I hope that it gets better. Maybe people will forget eventually. I'm not going to act on it. I think I've decided that I'm never going to try to date a classmate in school ever again." He ran a hand through his curly locks and frowned slightly. "Maybe someday I'll find a boyfriend, but I just don't want to go through this again. Maybe if I let my teammates know that I'm not attracted to them, nor will I ever pursue a relationship with any of them, they will accept me again. But if they don't agree to that, I'll quit the team. I love track but I respect the guys more. I want to talk to the guys on the soccer team too. I want to make sure they are comfortable with me and I just want to be comfortable, too. Jenny, I hope that I can fix this. "

"Blaine, everything will be ok. You are amazing and everybody knows that. I think this will all blow over. I mean, there are still some people that treat me bad too, but each day gets a little better. You helped with that because you never abandoned me. Slowly, some of the others came around. I think it will be even better for you. Blaine, you are such a joy to be around. Just don't lose that. Everybody will see that and they'll be back."

"Thanks, Jenny. I love you. Let's just stick together," he said as he hugged me again.

"We always have." I hugged him back. "Blaine, I have to go, but call me anytime you need me. Promise me that. If you don't, I'll stalk you, ok."

"Ok!"

 **Monday afternoon, September 7, 2009**

 **Pam- The Anderson Residence**

The phone rang and I could hear the grief in Blaine's voice. I told him Cooper would be there in a few minutes. I listened as he told me about his day, the pain very evident in his voice. I hated hearing my boy, normally full of joy and happiness, drowning in frustration.

"Mom, I don't know if I can take another day like this!"

I talked to him until Cooper arrived. I sat down at the one place I knew would bring me comfort, the piano. I started with Minuet, but then I remembered a song Blaine played with me a few years ago in his recital. My fingers played the notes as I sat there and thought about his arrival home. I knew this day would be hard for Blaine, but I also knew how strong he was. I knew that he would just need our support. I heard Cooper's corvette pull into the garage and I heard the footsteps on the steps a few minutes later. Blaine staggered into the living room and slumped onto the couch. My fingers went right to the keys again. So many emotions ran through my head as I played, but Blaine needed me. Although I wasn't the singer in the house, I began to sing.

 _You're not alone_

 _Together we stand_

 _I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand_

Cooper took Blaine's hand. Blaine looked up and a small, timid smile formed on his lips.

 _When it gets cold_

 _And it feels like the end_

 _There's no place to go_

 _You know I won't give in_

 _No I won't give in_

Cooper walked over to mom and joined her at the piano. His voice rose with hers.

 _Keep holding on_

 _'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

 _Just stay strong_

 _'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you_

 _There's nothing you could say_

 _Nothing you could do_

 _There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

 _So keep holding on_

 _'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

Blaine smiled at me again, although tears were still sliding down his cheeks.

 _So far away_

 _I wish you were here_

 _Before it's too late, this could all disappear_

 _Before the doors close_

 _And it comes to an end_

 _With you by my side I will fight and defend_

 _I'll fight and defend Yeah, yeah'_

I looked at him, hopefully reassuring him that I would always be by his side, fighting for him.

 _Keep holding on_

 _'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

 _Just stay strong_

 _'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you_

 _There's nothing you could say_

 _Nothing you could do_

 _There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

 _So keep holding on_

 _'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

I had faith in Blaine. I knew with his optimism and his strength that he could face anything.

 _Hear me when I say, when I say I believe_

 _Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny_

 _Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly_

 _Keep holding on_

 _Keep holding on_

 _There's nothing you could say_

 _Nothing you could do_

 _There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

 _So keep holding on Keep holding on_

 _'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

 _Just stay strong_

 _'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you_

 _There's nothing you could say_

 _Nothing you could do_

 _There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

 _So keep holding on_

 _'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

 **Monday afternoon- September 7, 2009**

 **Blaine Anderson, Anderson Residence**

Mom stood up and wrapped her arms around me, as did Cooper. I thought back to the events of the day but I realized that it wasn't all bad. Although the dummy in my locker scared me, I thought back to Jenny and my coach. There were some people that were still there for me. That's when I decided that I had to take my coach's advice; I had to be strong. I had to stand tall and be myself. I wasn't going to cower in the corner. I had support. I would be ok.

 **Coming soon, points of view of Blaine's dad, Nick, Jenny, and Michael.**


	6. Chapter 5: I'll Stand by You

**Chapter 5- I'll Stand By You**

 **Monday, Sept. 7, 2009**

 **Nick Anderson-Anderson Residence**

My world came crashing down with those 3 words. "Dad, I'm gay!" I didn't know what I expected him to tell us that day, but those are words I never expected to hear. Blaine has always played sports and he was good at them too. He was always so flirty with all those girls that came by the house. Some of them would never leave if we didn't make them. I was sure that one of them had to have been his girlfriend.

Through the years, I have tried to teach Blaine the importance of being a man: I taught him how to shoot a basketball; I taught him how to throw a curveball; I taught him to work hard and stand up for what is right. However, Blaine and I didn't have a lot of things that we liked to do together. The only shared hobby we had was track. Even though he's short, that boy could run. But I realized that we didn't talk on our runs or while throwing a ball or watching the game.

The truth is, I'm a man of few words and maybe that's what drove a wedge between Blaine and I. Although I did try to spend time with my son, I really didn't understand him at all. Blaine was a dreamer and I was a realist. I did try to initiate conversations with him, but I just couldn't sustain them. We ended up in awkward silence more times than not. I really think I believed that we were ok. Deep down, I told myself that Blaine preferred to read or sing words than speak them. I thought being there with him was enough, that he knew how I felt. I thought we had a normal father-son relationship. I was ok with the fact that he really seemed to relate best to his mother. I always believed that he knew that I loved him, but now I'm not so sure. On Saturday, everything I believed was turned upside down.

I greatly fear that our already fragile relationship was fractured into thousands of pieces in a matter of moments, everything that we struggled to build in the first place. In the heat of the moment, I said some things that I shouldn't have, but at the same time, it was how I felt. I couldn't deal with having a gay son. It wasn't just about the way I was raised, although my faith is important to me. We live in Ohio and I'm not the only conservative man here. The phone calls I have received over the last few days revealed to me that I wasn't the only one who didn't approve of that lifestyle.

Now, don't misjudge me. Yes, I was worried about what others would say, because I'm a businessman that has worked hard to build the reputation that I have. I've seen relationships I've built throughout the years just crumble in the last few days, people who I thought would always be there turn their back and slander us. The firm had made me a little harder than some and I wasn't going to let someone push me around. But Blaine was fragile and I didn't want to see him broken. He was so soft spoken and worried about everyone else's opinion. I didn't want to have him hear the words spoken to me on the phone by people that were supposed to be friends. No father ever wants his child to be bullied or mistreated, but now I feared that it would be an everyday occurrence.

I called my boss and asked to take a few days off. I wasn't ready to go back yet and face the people who had called or posted comments on my son's Facebook page. I had a police report to file today. We woke up Sunday morning to a defaced front door with the words FAG painted on it along with a picture of a noose across it. I knew that without proof there wasn't really anything the police could do, but I was going to file the report anyway. I also called the insurance company to file a claim to get a new door as quickly as possible. Blaine didn't need to see that; it's been hard enough for him. He has felt so guilty and ashamed for the things said to Pam and I just because he had outed himself to Michael. He really was a good kid, and he didn't deserve everything that has happened over the last few days.

That's when I dropped to my knees and just started praying right there in my living room. It had been so long since I had prayed outside of church. I prayed for insight for my son, so that he could realize that he was a normal teenage boy, and that he was just really confused; I prayed for answers on how to convince him of all of that; I prayed for understanding on how to even get Blaine to talk to me; I prayed for the strength and courage I needed to help me deal with this. Then I realized that I wasn't the one who needed the courage; it was Blaine. But he would need his father in his corner. I had to stay strong for him; I had to fight for him. I had to try to repair the broken relationship I had with Blaine and I had to get to know my son, because I couldn't understand him if I continued being the stranger that I had come to be to him.

Blaine's words from Saturday raced through my head again.

"We don't say the truth! We dance around it. We carry up appearances. We pretend that we have it all together. Well, this is me admitting that I can't do it anymore. I have held this in for long. I've fought it in my mind. I questioned everything about myself. I hate myself sometimes.

That scared me. I remembered something Cooper said about a gay kid that attempted suicide just a few years ago they had bullied him so bad.. I didn't want that to be Blaine. More of his words resonated through my head.

"You think that this is something I just realized yesterday? I have known for a long time now. You don't think I haven't been terrified by the thoughts in my head. You think I understand it all? It took me awhile, but I know, dad, that this is who I am. And I want you to try to understand that!"

I don't understand it at all. But I promised Blaine that I would try; not try to change him, but try to understand him, try to get to know him, and try to be ok with it all. I knew it wouldn't be easy. Pam made an appointment with a psychologist next week for our wasn't going to be easy. I had to change a mindset that I had had my whole life. But I had to do this. I couldn't fail my son. Others had failed him so much the last few days: his friends, his teammates, and even some our own family members. I wasn't about to be added to that list. I couldn't let him down.

So I headed out to town and purchased a new phone. We needed to open a line of communication again. We needed quality time. We needed an escape. Also, we needed an experience that was ours. I didn't know what it should be yet, but I had to find something that we could talk about, something we shared.

I knew we couldn't talk about everything yet. I really, truly didn't want to talk about his feelings about other guys, but I couldn't criticize him. I just needed to listen. There is a possibility that he could really be confused. Maybe he would discover that he might be mistaken, even though he had stated outright that he wasn't. Who really knows who they are at 15? I certainly didn't have a clue. But I wasn't Blaine. I didn't know what he was going through. I just wanted us to try to build a relationship, something better than the non-existent one we had now. I couldn't fail.

 **Monday, September 7, 2009**

 **Michael-Westerville Central High**

I wasn't sure that Blaine would show up today, but I had plans for him if he did. Blaine had humiliated me. It was time for payback.

Like a true faggot, he ran to the principal first thing this morning. Of course I had punched him that night; he had it coming. Everything happened so fast. I guess I exploded. I'm not a fag and he was coming on to me. I had to let him know that there was no way in Hell I was interested and I did not want him touching me; I didn't want anybody to think that I had feelings for Blaine, for any guy at all. I didn't need any rumors spoiling my rep. I'd worked hard to be popular and I wasn't going to let anyone, especially Blaine, ruin that for me. My revenge would be a little harder now that people would be watching me. I'd need some help, but that wouldn't be very difficult any more.

After I posted on his Facebook that I did not appreciate his gay advances on me at my house, the comments exploded. Then I called Derek and some of the other guys on the soccer team. They needed to be warned about Blaine and I knew that they would take my side. Although I'm not sure who painted the mural on his door, I have to say it was a nice touch. And it was only step one.

Our first encounter in the lunchroom was kind of anticlimactic. I was hoping that he would try to touch me so I had an excuse to punch him again. Maybe he thinks it's over. If he thinks a lunch tray on the floor is the worse I can dish out, he's in for a real surprise.

I couldn't wait to see his face when he saw the mannequin. The look of terror was epic. I really enjoyed watching him run out of there like the wuss that he was. I high-fived Luke and Danny as they laughed hysterically and then I headed to 6th period. But I really couldn't wait for track practice; I had it all planned out.

I couldn't wait to confront him again after school. The guys and I had decided that jumping him during school hours was a bad idea, because Mr. Jones, the fake cop, would be watching out for us, but he leaves at the end of the school day. We had planned the ambush after Soccer practice.

But instead, Mr. Spencer was waiting for me in the locker room.

"Hey man, we need to talk. Tell me what happened between you and Blaine," he said.

"Blaine came to my house and serenaded me on my street, singing some love song at me. He kept staring at me and trying to touch me. It was really creepy, coach. I didn't mean to hit him, but I am not gay. I mean, what you would do if a guy came on to you, especially one of your good friends? Look, I just don't want him to touch me. I don't think I can be on the team if Blaine is."

"So, are you quitting?" He asked.

"You mean, you are going to let him stay on the team? Coach, he's a queer, and I have to be in the same locker room with him. He's obviously in love with me. I don't even want to be in the same room with him."

"Look, I'm not kicking Blaine off the team. He's still a great athlete and I want you both to work past this. I want to have a team meeting tomorrow and I think you and Blaine need to work things out."

"Coach, think about what you are asking me to do. Could you do it?"

"You will patch things up with Blaine or you are off the team. He wants to work things out with you. He wants to apologize. He realizes he made a mistake."

"Either he's off the team or I quit, and I'm going to bring at least half the team with me. They don't want Blaine eyeing them either."

"Michael, I'm serious. I know what I'm asking you is hard. I want you on the team. Please think about this. If you quit the team, that's it. You will not be allowed to join again, not while I'm the coach. I can't have fighting and drama. Look, what he did wasn't right, but what you did was worse. You got everyone else in your business!"

"And him singing to me in the middle of the street is private? He started all of this. He humiliated me! He owes me a huge apology."

"I agree, ok. Practice is cancelled tomorrow. Instead, you, Blaine, and I are going to fix this. I know we can work this out. I need you guys."

"Ok, coach. I'll try. I can't promise, but I'll try. I don't want to let the team down." I had an idea brewing in my head. I didn't want to lose my spot on the team. I had to make up with Blaine. I had to get him comfortable around me again. Then, I would get him back when he least expected it.

 **Monday night, September 7, 2009**

 **Nick Anderson- Anderson Residence**

"Son, can you come in here please?"

"Yes, sir," Blaine said.

"Hey, I wanted to give you this. It's a replacement phone and you have a new number. Don't give it out right now, except Jenny. Just try to be a little more careful with this one, ok. Your mom said that today was a rough day for you. I know that with some of the things that have happened lately, you don't need to be without a cell phone. If you need anything, call us. Call me, son, just to talk or for encouragement.

"Thanks dad, but you didn't have to! I broke it. It was my fault. I should be the one to replace it."

"Ok, Blaine, stop! You had a right to be upset. You were bullied and harassed on Saturday, son. You were mistreated. Although I think you made a mistake by singing to Michael, I understand why you were angry. Honestly, I was angry too, because what happened to you was wrong. I never realized how wrong it was until it happened to you though, son. I need to apologize one more time for not being there for you the last few years; I want to fix that. I want to make up for that now. I am going to be here for you."

"One thing I want you to do for me right now is to stop worrying about what everyone else wants at your expense. Stop worrying about what everyone else feels and start acknowledging what you feel. It's ok to be upset and it's ok to tell me about it. It's more than alright because I love you, son. I want you to be happy and I want you to know that happiness is a choice. Don't let others steal your joy. Don't let them break you. I want you to know that I'm proud of you." Blaine smiled. "I can't agree with everything right now, but you are still my son, and I told you that I want to be here for you. I want to spend time with you. So, please, son, tell me about your day." Blaine's smile faded.

"Dad, it was rough. I didn't even make it through the day before I asked Cooper to come and get me. Michael treated me like I had an infectious disease and Jenny was the only person who acknowledged me." Tears started to form in his eyes but he continued the story. "Dad, I hope things really will get easier. If every day was like today, I don't know if I could take it. But hey, this was good. Thank you for listening."

"Son, anytime, and I mean it. I love you." I laid my hand on his shoulder.

"Dad, I've got to go do some homework, but I'll see you later, ok!" He said with a timid smile. I grabbed my phone and hit send a few minutes later.

 **Monday night, Saturday, September 7, 2009**

 **Blaine, Anderson Residence**

It meant a lot to me that dad wanted to hear about my day. I really did want to talk to him, even though it was awkward. He was trying and that's all I ever really wanted.

I felt a buzzing in my pocket. Huh! Oh yeah, the phone.

"1 new message!"

Huh! Who was this from? I recognized dad's number.

 **From Dad to Blaine:** "Check out your phone, son. I downloaded a song for you to get you started."

The Pretenders: I'll stand by you. Hmmm. I hadn't heard it. Dad wasn't as musical as the rest of us, but he would keep the radio on sometimes when he was working in his office. Of course, we always had the radio or a cd on in the car. Out of curiosity, I hit play. A ballad started to play.

 _Oh, why you look so sad?_

 _Tears are in your eyes_

 _Come on and come to me now_

 _Don't be ashamed to cry_

 _Let me see you through_

 _'cause I've seen the dark side too_

 _When the night falls on you_

 _You don't know what to do_

 _Nothing you confess_

 _Could make me love you less_

A tear started to form as I just sat and listened. My dad wanted me to hear this. He chose this song for me. He really meant it earlier when he said he wanted to fix things.

 _I'll stand by you_

 _I'll stand by you_

 _Won't let nobody hurt you_

 _I'll stand by you_

The tears fell freely now. That's all I ever wanted, to know that he supported me. I knew he didn't dislike me, but I just always felt like he preferred Cooper.

 _So if you're mad, get mad_

 _Don't hold it all inside_

 _Come on and talk to me now_

 _Hey, what you got to hide?_

 _I get angry too_

 _Well I'm a lot like you_

Those were his words earlier. I remembered his reaction when he saw the door; he was livid. He slammed his fist into the vandalized door. I rarely see dad lose control. I thought of the words he told me earlier: that I had a right to be angry but not to let them steal my joy. I let them win today; I became a victim. I decided right then and there that I didn't want to let another day pass like this. I wasn't going to walk around timidly and I wasn't going to be quiet. This is still who I am and I wasn't going to let them break me.

 _When you're standing at the crossroads_

 _And don't know which path to choose_

 _Let me come along_

 _'cause even if you're wrong_

Dad made it plain that he didn't agree that I was gay, like he thought it was a choice I made. I wanted for him to understand that if I had a choice, I wouldn't choose this. I hoped he would see that. But he was trying and that was a big step forward.

 _I'll stand by you_

 _I'll stand by you_

 _Won't let nobody hurt you_

 _I'll stand by you_

 _Take me in, into your darkest hour_

 _And I'll never desert you_

 _I'll stand by you_

For the first time in a few years, I knew that he would, like he had done this weekend.

 _And when..._

 _When the night falls on you, baby_

 _You're feeling all alone_

 _You won't be on your own_

Once again, a feeling of strength and courage came over me. I felt a new wave of strength replace what had seeped out of me slowly through the last few days.

 _I'll stand by you_

 _I'll stand by you_

 _Won't let nobody hurt you_

 _I'll stand by you_

 _Take me in, into your darkest hour_

 _And I'll never desert you_

 _I'll stand by you_

The song ended and I found myself smiling, once again encouraged. I hit reply on my phone.

 **From Blaine to Dad:** "Thanks for the song, dad! I love you!"

 **From Dad to Blaine:** "You're welcome, Blaine. I love you too. And I meant it all."

I opened my textbook and started on my homework, but I did with a renewed sense of hope and faith that tomorrow would be better than today.

Author's Note:Don't forget to read and review.


	7. Chapter 6: Thomas

Chapter 6: Chapter 6: Thomas

* * *

Chapter 6-Thomas

Author's Note: First I wanted to thank and acknowledge those that have messaged me, reviewed, or favorite this story. I really am glad that you enjoy it.

 **Tuesday, September 8, 2009**

 **Mr. Spencer- Tuesday Afternoon**

I had told Blaine on Monday morning that I would be there for him and I fully intended to be. My sister struggled with her identity and she was much older than Blaine when she came out of the closet. She didn't do it when she lived here in Westerville because she knew it wouldn't be well received. Blaine had a rough day yesterday and I knew that this would be a rough transition.

Quite honestly, I think a lot of the guys were shocked by the discovery that Blaine was gay because Blaine was a pretty masculine guy, a tremendous runner, and in excellent shape. He dressed classy, but not overly so. He got along well with the guys, always giving high fives, pats on the back, and smiles as encouragement. He came off as flirtatious, but he was that way with everyone. I saw him as a natural leader because he was such an optimist, even though he was only a freshman. He did a great job uplifting the guys' spirits. However, he was his own worst enemy as he was driven but also a perfectionist. He would get so upset if he thought he failed his teammates and try over and over. I didn't want to lose him because that quality is golden in an athlete. Blaine listened to my advice, strived to achieve the goals we set, and did it with a great attitude.

Michael was missing that positive attitude. He was a good athlete but hard to coach. I wasn't really looking forward to our talk because Michael had expressed that he would rather quit than be on the team with Blaine. I thought Michael was angry about Blaine's attraction to him and he didn't know how to handle it. I don't think talking is going to fix all that's wrong between them, but I have to try. If I could get them to talk, we could come up with a compromise.

Michael arrived in the locker room first.

"Remember, be honest, but be respectful. I know that you are mad at him, but yelling at him or calling him names isn't going to change him. But maybe we can come up with a way to help make you both more comfortable being on the team together."

"Or what, you're going to get me suspended like you did with Derek?" Michael accused.

"Michael, Derek was suspended for physically attacking Blaine and using bullying language. I will report any instances that I witness, no matter who it comes from, and that includes you," stated Mr. Spencer matter-of-factly.

"I told you yesterday that if he apologizes for embarrassing me and doesn't watch me undress in the locker room, I would try," Michael said

Blaine walked in timidly. I hoped his day was better today than it was yesterday.

"Hey, Anderson, please sit down, son. I think you and Michael need to have a serious conversation," I stated calmly. "Michael, do you have something you want to say to Anderson?"

"Blaine, I'm going to start by saying that I said some things I shouldn't have said. I crossed the line, especially when I punched you, and I shouldn't have told the guys; it wasn't really my business to tell. You just caught me off guard. You were my best friend." Michael cleared his throat. "I guess I just never thought that you could be gay, and it freaked me out. I mean, you've slept over at my house, we change in the same locker room, and you've had romantic feelings for me. I don't know what you expected from me, but I'm straight, man. I just don't know how to act around you anymore. I know I'm going to hurt you when I say this, but I'm just not sure if we are still friends. I think you completely disrespected me when you decided to declare those kinds of feelings in front of everybody. You didn't respect my privacy and my feelings." He lowered his eyes so that he didn't catch Blaine's gaze. "But we are still teammates so I will try to respect you if you respect me."

Blaine raised his eyes toward Michael and then dropped his head immediately back down. For the split second that he showed his expression, I could see shame and regret all over his face. "Michael, I really am sorry. I never meant to make you feel that way or disrespect you. Actually, I never thought I would embarrass you. I didn't think it through; I just acted on my feelings but I promise that I'll never do that again." Tears started to stream down his face. "You're my best friend and I just can't believe I screwed everything up. I understand if you and I aren't friends anymore. I hate that. I will miss your friendship. I know my feelings have been a mess throughout all of this, but I didn't realized that this messed with your feelings, too. I wish I could take this all back."

I felt so bad for Blaine in that moment. His pain and his despair were written all over his face. It made my heart ache so much for him. I patted his shoulder.

Blaine wiped the tears from his eyes. "I really am sorry and I promise to respect you. I hope you can do the same for me. I know that you aren't attracted to me. I will never publically display any feelings or affection toward you again because I don't ever want to do anything to upset you."

"Ok," said Michael. "I do feel that you and I shouldn't change in the same area. I know I'm not the only one that doesn't feel comfortable. "

I spoke up, "Blaine, is that ok with you?"

Blaine nodded. "I can do that. But Michael, I need you to do something as well. Please just tell me the truth. Are you responsible for the dummy in my locker?"

"What dummy? Blaine, I didn't put anything in your locker. I don't know who did."

"Blaine, why don't you hang back and tell me about what happened? I thank you both for being willing to put hard feelings aside and talk everything out." I shook Michael's hand. "Thanks son."

"Blaine, why don't you go to my office?" Blaine got up slowly and walked to my office. "What are you referring to?"

"Yesterday, there was a ventriloquist dummy in my locker with the word FAG carved into it. It had a condom shoved in its mouth and a belt strung around its neck. It honestly scared me to death. It was gone this morning when I checked my locker though."

"Come on Blaine, I think you and I need to go see Mr. Jacobs about this. This is harassment, possibly even a threat, and I wish you would have told me about this yesterday. I know you may not be comfortable talking to the principal about this, but we need to. I'm glad that you told me. Have you told your parents?"

Blaine shook his head. "Not about that, no, but I did tell them about some of the other things that happened yesterday."

"Come on, son. Let's go. I'm really proud of you for the courage you displayed. I know that was difficult for you. I truly respect you, Blaine. Don't ever be afraid of who you are. Remember, there always is going to be people that don't understand and don't like that part of yourself, but as long as you carry your head high and keep that charm about you, I know you will be fine. And remember, you can come talk to me any time that you need to."

"Thank you," Blaine said. "Thank you!"

As we headed down to the principal's office, I reflected over what just happened in the locker room. I truly thought that both boys did a great job staying calm. I had hope that everything would settle down. I wish I would've known at that time that it was the calm before the storm. I wasn't prepared for all that would happen down the line.

 **Tuesday, September 8, 2009**

 **Blaine, Westerville Central High**

I made it through the entire school day today with a few less tears and a little more confidence than the previous day. I had made up my mind to pay no attention to the gazes and pointing fingers. I knew I needed to develop a thicker skin. I was gay. I was ok with it and I had to stop caring if everyone else was accepting of it. It was part of who I was, but it didn't have to define my whole existence. I wasn't going to allow it to dictate my life. I liked sports, I was going to fight to stay on the teams I was on, and I was going to take some risks that I was afraid to take before.

After third period, I saw the school bulletin board announcing club signups and events. Several things caught my eye. I was just a freshman but there were a few things that I could be part of. The first one that caught my eye was the Glee Club auditions. They would be Thursday afternoon. I loved to sing. My mom and Cooper were very musical. My mom played the piano at church, although we didn't attend church last week due to the chaos last weekend. My brother and I had started doing Community Theater shows since I was five or six years old. Cooper wanted to be an actor when he was in middle school, so mom enrolled us in classes about the same time. After doing quite a few roles, I had gained confidence in myself as a singer and an actor, but we didn't really have any clubs or activities available in middle school. I thought about auditioning for a few gigs at some theme parks this summer, but I had soccer camp and track practice, so I didn't try out. Also, when I mentioned it to the guys, several of them laughed and cracked a comment or two about it being "gay." Well, I was gay, and I didn't care what they thought about that anymore. I wasn't going to let them hold me back from now on, because I didn't want to be bound by what they thought of me.

I wrote my name on the sign-up sheet for the Glee club. I also noticed that they had a fall production of The Wizard of Oz. I wrote my name on that list as well. I figured that I could prepare a piece and use it for both auditions. I looked through some other clubs, but decided that with the teams I was on, that was enough extracurricular activities for now.

Although I loved to sing, I honestly wasn't just signing up for that reason. I thought I needed to open myself to a new group because the people I had considered friends had shown that they weren't really who I thought they were. Maybe that wasn't quite fair; there were a couple people in my concert band that spoke to me today. I just needed to surround myself with the right kinds of people.

Still, I wasn't ready to completely give up on the 'friends' I had. I reasoned that some of them had freaked out. I mean, I was confused about being gay myself not long ago. I'd had so many questions and conflicting thoughts that I started researching for information myself. It turns out that a lot of what I had heard through gossip was stereotypical. I realized that several of my friends were probably as confused about it as I had been.

Maybe I needed to reach out to others that were out of the closet. Unfortunately, there weren't a lot of people here at Central that fit that description. There were a couple of girls, Leslie and Diane, who were seniors, but they stayed to themselves and stayed in trouble. Then there was Thomas.

Thomas was a junior. He was one of those that didn't get a chance to come out of the closet on his own, because it was pretty obvious. When he was in eighth, and he was confronted by a couple of jocks that were teasing him in art class. One of the boys called him gay and he just blurted out "yeah, so, what about it? Why should you care?" When they started making jokes, he responded, "You're just jealous because I never checked you out, and I never will, because I'm not interested in boys that still have their mommas dress them." I had to say I admired that feistiness. I needed to develop that approach myself, so I decided the best way to learn that quality would be from Thomas himself.

At lunch, I grabbed a tray and walked over to the table where Thomas was always sitting. "Um, hey, Thomas."

"Um, hi yourself. Blaine, right? If the rumors are true, you've crossed over to the dark side, right," he said with a little laugh.

I nodded, "yeah, I guess," I said sheepishly.

"Well, welcome to the club! We meet Fridays at dusk and dance around a disco ball. And we have some pretty risqué orgies."

"Um, really?" I scratched my head.

"No, man! Just messin' with you. Lighten up." Tomas chuckled.

"Oh, sorry," I said with a giggle.

"Don't apologize. Don't give anyone any excuse to feel you are ashamed of anything. They prey on that. Sit down. I don't bite, although I do nibble from time to time."

My cheeks turned bright red.

"Hey, I'm kidding. I know I'm not your type, and you're not mine. I like mine tall, dark, and handsome, and you resemble Frodo Baggins in the height department. Although the curls are cute, I like straight hair, just not on straight guys. Honestly, I've been waiting for you to come and talk to me, though."

"Well, all this just happened Saturday."

"You mean, the gay fairy sprinkled you Friday night then?" He joked.

"Well, no! I've known for awhile, but I didn't think anyone else did."

"Blaine, gaydar is not a myth. Besides, I've watch you around the girls, and you have been practically ignoring all the advances. It's pretty funny, actually. You might want to be more discreet about checking out the guys in the lunchroom."

"Was I that obvious?"

"You weren't extremely obvious, but I knew what to look for. I want you to look around the room. Look at the guys at that table there. Watch their body language, look at their clothes, their hair. What do you notice?"

"Um, I don't know! They look normal to me."

"Blaine, look at me and then look at Nathan over there. Any differences?"

"Well, Nathan looks like he just rolled out of bed. He's wearing loose, wrinkled, baggy Wranglers jeans. His hair looks like he ran a comb through it and ran out the door. Slightly wrinkled charcoal gray cotton t-shirt, and a pair of Nike tennis shoes. You, on the other hand, you apparently took some time to get ready this morning. You're wearing a salmon pink polo with a Brooks brother's vest, with a pair of Arizona skinny jeans. And your loafers are nice."

"What are you wearing?"

"A Ben Sherman Sweater, black skinny jeans, and …"

"I'm going to stop you there." Thomas called a sophomore over. "Hey man, what is Blaine wearing today?

"Um, a sweater and some jeans."

"What am I wearing?" he asked.

"Uh, pullover shirt and jeans. The shirt's pink," he muttered. "Why?"

"Nothing, just trying to make a point."

"So you can tell I'm gay by what I'm wearing?"

"No, but you actually checked out Nathan when I asked you." He laughed. "Do you think that guy right there had a clue what kind of jeans we are wearing?"

"Ok, I got your point." I laughed.

"In all fairness, I didn't figure it out immediately. After hearing the gossip, it just confirmed what I thought may be true. You've never really talked to me, so I wasn't sure. But now, there's no doubt in my mind."

"I feel so clueless."

"Hey, there's no handbook out there with a checklist or anything. It's just been my experience, and that will all develop over time. For example, your precious Michael is totally straight."

"Yeah, I know, and I have the bruise to prove it."

"Man, I wouldn't waste my time with the guys here in Westerville. The ones that are gay are so far in the closet, they never see the light of day," said Thomas.

"So there are other gay guys here at our school?" I asked innocently.

"Uh yeah, but don't ask. I'm not for outing anyone, and if they are in the closet, they are probably going to stay there for awhile. Actually, if this hadn't happened, I would've suspected you would've remained there for awhile." He smiled with a quirky grin. "Hey, no offense or anything. Just something I noticed about the athletic ones."

"Uh, none taken, I guess," I said. I finished my lunch. "Well, thanks for talking to me."

"Hey, I noticed you signing up for some things earlier. Are you going to try out for the musical?"

"Yeah, I think so! Why, are you?"

"No, I suck at acting. I guess I'm so fabulous in real life that pretending to be anyone else is just unrealistic, but I've helped run the lights and worked on the set on the last few musicals, so I guess I'll see you when they start rehearsals."

"Um, ok," I said.

Jenny waved at me and headed in my direction.

"Hey, Jenny," I said as I waved. "What's going on?"

"Not much. Hey, you ready to go to class?"

"Yeah," I said. "Bye, Thomas."

The rest of the day was uneventful until I sat down with Michael and Mr. Spencer. Honestly, I was dreading it. I was so sure that Michael would be defensive and full of venom, like he had been before. I hoped he had calmed down, although he pretty much stated that our friendship was over, which I had already assumed. At least I could remain with the team. I had contemplated resigning from the track team if it really bothered Michael. After Derek was suspended, I thought there might have been some hard feelings. He was one of our star runners.

I was surprised that Michael voiced some reasonable issues and I wasn't going to complain about any of them. I just wanted everything to calm down and I wanted to make things right. He made some valid points. I never really meant to embarrass him; I was trying to be romantic and sweet. I guess I hadn't really considered his viewpoints on the whole thing.

In reflection, I shouldn't have brought up the dummy, even if I had a suspicion that he had something to do with it. After speaking to Mr. Jacobs, I didn't know if we would ever track down the perpetrator. He thanked me for letting him know and he told me that he would see what they could find out. That's basically code for "Sorry son, but you're out of luck." But I left his office with some hope that things were going to get better. I was actually looking forward to Thursday.

 **Tuesday, September 8, 2009**

 **Michael, Blevins Residence**

"Hey, Derek! What's up?" Derek had stopped by and I was filling him in on the conversation in the locker room. "So how long are you out?"

"A week. Apparently, the coach heard him hit the locker and a few guys ratted me out."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, my dad doesn't think it will stand. He donates money to the booster programs, and with my brothers being former stars and all, I don't see how it will actually stick." He ran a hand through his hair and chuckled. "It sounds to me like all I have to do is take a few acting classes from you and I may not even have to get my parents involved. Do you really think they bought it?"

"Are you kidding? You know how clueless Blaine has always been. Mr. Spencer doesn't really want be involved in all of this. He just wants the team to get back on track. I bet you could probably convince him to let you back in if you apologize to Blaine."

"Man, I'm not sure I want to damage my rep. I'm just not sure I want people to think I'm sensitive toward that fag. I mean, you could get away with it because you two were friends and he owed you an apology. I don't think people would buy it from me though. Besides, I get out of that place for a week." He chuckled. "So what do you have planned for fairy boy when I get back?"

"Actually, I'm not planning anything yet. I'm waiting for the track and soccer seasons to be over. I really don't want to jeopardize my spot on the teams. I think that they may lax up later, but right now, they are going to be watching a little too closely, especially after Blaine brought up the dummy incident. I think it scared the crap out of him. You should've seen his face."

"Good, that was the intention," he smirked.

"You should've seen him today. He waltzed right over to Thomas, ate lunch with him, and then he signed up for the musical. He really wants to cash in that fag membership card, I guess."

"Well, hey at least he's picking a guy a little more his type. I mean, Queenie will help convert him to full fairy mode before you know it," he laughed. "So, you are just going to let it all go for now?"

"No, I have it all planned out. This isn't over yet. Not by a long shot!"

 **Author's Note:** Ok, I wanted to lighten the mood a little today. I'd love to know what your impression is of Thomas so far. He's going to be fun to write. I'd love to know your thoughts.


	8. Chapter 7: My December

**Chapter 7: Chapter 7: My December**

* * *

 **Chapter7-My December**

 **Author's Note** : I've decided to ignore the setup from the Episode 2009, which must have happened early in the school year in 2009, where Blaine was already in Dalton. It just doesn't match some of the other information, such as when he talked about in Prom Queen, that he had come out not long before a Sadie Hawkins dance. Dalton is a high school, and I just don't know how to set the back story up to have transferred in 8th grade, unless it happened at the end of the year, and he started the school year fresh at Dalton. And honestly, I just didn't want to do that.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, Robert Frost's poem "Stopping by Woods on Snowy Evening" or "My December" By Linkin Park

 **Thursday, September 10, 2009**

 **Blaine- Westerville Central High**

Monday aside, the rest of the week was looking up. Soccer practice was a little awkward, but I think it will just take time. Some of the guys actually said hi or made small talk. I'm not sure if it will go back to the way it was before, but I don't know if I'd even want that. It wasn't really me. It's actually pretty nice to quit living a lie. Today, I needed to head to the track and get in a run. It's not really our season right now. We don't have official practice, but coach likes us to train all year. We're a pretty competitive team, and he doesn't want us to get out of shape. We had a quick meeting and it actually wasn't awkward at all. The guys were relatively quiet, but I didn't see any looks of animosity.

Afterward, I went to the track and ran two miles. I didn't want to get too winded though. The tryout for the Glee Club was at 4:15, and I didn't want to be sweaty and gross. I took a quick shower, got dressed, and made my way to the auditorium. I wanted to do a few warm ups but I really didn't need to. I knew the song I was going to sing backward and forward.

"Blaine Anderson," said Mrs. Davis. "Come on up. Do you need someone to accompany you on the keyboard or anything?"

"Actually, would it be ok if I played along myself?" I knew that if I had to focus on playing the song, I'd probably not get as emotional as I sang. I cleared my throat and began to sing.

 _This is my December_

 _This is my time of the year_

 _This is my December_

 _This is all so clear_

 _This is my December_

 _This is my snow covered home_

 _This is my December_

 _This is me alone_

This song made me think of a Robert Frost poem I had read, 'Stopping by Woods on a Snowy Evening.' At first, the imagery seemed beautiful and peaceful, but then it felt cold and lonely, isolated and even dark.

 _And I_

 _Just wish that I didn't feel_

 _Like there was something I missed_

 _And I_

 _Take back all the things that I said_

 _To make you feel like that_

 _And I_

 _Just wish that I didn't feel_

 _Like there was something I missed_

 _And I_

 _Take back all the things that I said to you_

I wished that the situation with Michael hadn't happened, although my regret didn't have anything to do with being outed. That part didn't bother me, but I lost my best friend in all of this. Although Jenny and I were close, and Thomas was a riot, I still couldn't help but feel alone. Cooper had to go back to campus this weekend, and after he left, I knew I'd feel abandoned.

 _And I'd give it all away_

 _Just to have somewhere_

 _To go to_

 _Give it all away_

 _To have someone_

 _To come home to_

 _This is my December_

 _These are my snow covered trees_

 _This is me pretending_

 _This is all I need_

Maybe by joining the Glee Club, music could feel the void, and I'd make some friends out of this as well.

 _And I_

 _Just wish that I didn't feel_

 _Like there was something I missed_

 _And I_

 _Take back all the things that I said_

 _To make you feel like that_

 _And I_

 _Just wish that I didn't feel_

 _Like there was something I missed_

 _And I_

 _Take back all the things I said to you_

But I couldn't and I knew that I needed to move on now. I think this is what this song was all about; moving on. I thought about "The Road Not Taken" by Robert Frost. He stood at a crossroads and he took the less traveled path, but it made all the difference in his life. I knew being a gay teen at Central High School was taking the road less traveled. I guess thinking back, I could've denied it, but I'm glad I didn't now.

 _And I give it all away_

 _Just to have_

 _Somewhere to go to_

 _Give it all away_

 _To have someone_

 _To come home to_

 _This is my December_

 _This is my time of the year_

 _This is my December_

 _This is all so clear_

 _Give it all away_

 _Just to have somewhere_

 _To go to_

 _Give it all away_

 _To have someone_

 _To come home to_

It would happen one day. I'd find a friendship, a companion. It may not happen now; it may be a long four years at school, but I wouldn't give up on finding to someone to connect to. Someplace and someone to call home.

I finished playing the song, stood up, and did a slight bow. "Thank you."

"Mr. Anderson," said Mrs. Davis, "that was amazing. Thank you for sharing that with us. Results will be posted tomorrow outside of the choir room, but it's safe to say welcome to Glee Club."

"Thank you! Thank you."

"Did I see your name on the sign-ups for the fall musical, Mr. Anderson?"

"Um, yes, is that ok?"

"Yes, I'm on the committee and I think we would love to have you audition. Thank you, Mr. Anderson."

I walked off the stage, feeling pure joy for the first time in a long time.

 **Thursday, September 10, 2009**

 **Thomas Hendrix- Westerville Central High**

After lunch with Blaine on Tuesday, I thought it'd be nice to have some company, although I meant it when I said that Blaine really wasn't my type. Don't get me wrong, he was a nice looking guy. He did have a slight muscular build, but he was too short and scrawny for my taste. I didn't think we had a lot in common, other than the obvious. However, it didn't mean that I wouldn't welcome a friend.

I wasn't unnecessarily an outcast. I had been out for awhile. Actually, I didn't really need to come out. I guess I was one of those guys that just screamed gay. I denied it for a little while, but then figured that was pointless. I had known I was different from the other boys since I was in second grade, when they all wanted to play basketball and video games, and I wanted to play dolls with the girls. Therefore, the girls became my friends. I did have a few guys that were nice to me, but none I would actually call friends. It would be nice to have another gay guy to possibly hang out with sometimes.

I sat there with my sketchbook, working on sketches for possible backdrops for The Wizard of Oz, and I thought that it was time for a break. I knew Blaine was still around somewhere because he told me his audition was this afternoon. I decided to hang out outside of the auditorium and see if he wanted to go shopping afterwards.

Just a few minutes later, Blaine emerged with a gigantic smile on his face. The audition must've gone well. "Hey Blaine! I just wanted to see your audition went."

"They told me they weren't posting results until tomorrow, but she said that the audition was great and that I should audition for the school play next week. I'm so excited."

"Well, do you have any plans? I need some art supplies and fabric, and I figured maybe you'd like to go shopping. I'll treat you to coffee to celebrate your audition."

"Um, ok. Let me call my mom and let her know where I'm going, but that sounds good. Although I don't really drink a lot of coffee."

 **Friday, September 11, 2009**

 **Jenny- Westerville Central High**

"I got in. I'm in the Glee club! I'm in the Glee Club!" Blaine gave me a hug and then gave Thomas a hug. I think Blaine was excited because the hug lasted for a minute, which was a lot longer than I suspected a typical man hug should last.

"Hey, man, there's this thing. It's called breathing, and being that I like living, I kinda can't live without it," Thomas said with a chuckle.

"Sorry! I'm just really excited!" Blaine said.

I laughed. "I'm proud of you, Blaine. I knew you could do it. I wish I could've been at your audition. Your voice is awesome."

"Thank you. I wish you guys were in there with me. I decided to join because I just wanted a change of scenery. I've been tired of being around jocks all the time. I mean, I know I'm in band, but they are focusing mostly on marching band and a violin just doesn't fit."

"Hey, no judgment here. Just don't expect me to join you. I mean, I like music, but it doesn't like me. My voice is the equivalent of a ferret being attack by an owl," said Thomas.

"Not really sure what that sounds like, but I know I don't want you to demonstrate after that description," I teased.

"Good, cause I wasn't going to."

"You didn't have to come with to check the list, but I appreciate it," Blaine said, looking sincerely at Thomas.

"Are you kidding, miss your reaction? Besides, what kind of friend would I be if I didn't come with after you going on all week about it," smirked Thomas.

"I wasn't that bad," I said with a smile.

"Oh please," Thomas responded with a slight smirk. "You were like...Oh, I can't wait for results to be posted. I'm so excited. It's going to be exciting. I can't wait for…"

"Shut up," Blaine laughed, lightly smacking Thomas on the shoulder.

I stared at them. When did this happen. Did I miss something? "Um guys, do I need to leave, if you totally want this to be a private moment or something? Not that it isn't cute or anything," I said, smiling.

"Jenny, Thomas and I are just friends."

"Blaine, you don't flirt with me like that," I said, "and we're friends."

"Well, Jenny, I could, if you were jealous or something," I said, raising my eyebrows at her.

There was something so comforting in looking at Blaine in that moment. He looked so happy, like the Blaine I had always known, like last weekend was a distant memory. I wasn't sure if Blaine had developed a crush on Thomas or not, because Blaine really did flirt with everybody. But I did know that he was opening himself back up again.

"Well, I've got to go to class," said Thomas. "How about we go out for coffee this weekend, ok?"

"Of course! How about noon Saturday? Text me ok," said Blaine. He waved at Thomas.

"Blaine, I'm happy for you," I said.

"Jenny, seriously, he's not really my type. But it's really nice to have a friend that gets it. I don't mean that you aren't a good friend. It's just that he knows what it's like."

"Just be careful, Blaine." I had seen some of the uncomfortable looks and stares coming from some of the other students in the hallway.

"Jenny, it's ok. Even if I did find someone I liked here, I really don't think I'd try to date anybody while I was here. I just don't think I'd be comfortable." Blaine gave me a little hug.

"Hey Blaine! You've sure lowered your standards. I mean, first you're hanging all over Fairyboy, and now, slutty Mary over there." sneered Stacey. "Talk about a walk of shame."

"Hey, Stace, speaking of shame, I heard Travis is dating Lesley. Wasn't she like your best friend? Maybe you should've been paying attention to him instead of someone who will never in a million years be interested in you."

"Oh please! Like I'd ever be interested in you!"

"So you stick your tongue in everyone's ear then, Stace," I said.

"This coming from the knocked up slut," Stacey smirked.

"Oh, Stace, you forget. I've been in the locker room. You calling someone a slut is certainly the pot calling the kettle black," Blaine smiled and grabbed my hand as we walked toward fifth period.

"So, tomorrow with Thomas? Not a date then?" I asked.

"No, actually you can come along if you want," he offered.

"No, that's ok. I'm just glad that you found someone you could relate to," I said.

"Me too," he said.

"Coffee, though. I didn't think you liked to drink coffee," I said.

"Well, you know, it was time to try something new," he smiled.

 **Saturday, September 12, 2009**

 **Nick Anderson- Anderson Residence**

"Hey son, can you come here?" I said.

"Um, yeah. Is something wrong?" Blaine asked.

"No, I wanted to show you something. Come to the garage with me." He followed me hesitantly. "Well, what do you think?"

"Dad, what's this?"

"This is my new car."

"Does it even run? It doesn't look like it is in good shape," said Blaine.

"It's a great car. It's a '59 Chevy and I thought we could fix it up."

"Um, dad, do you even know how to do that yourself? I mean, you don't even know how to change the oil," Blaine said hesitantly.

"Well, then we will have to just learn together. I mean, I really need to learn, and so do you. All men need to know routine vehicle maintenance. Especially being that you will be sixteen in less than a year. This leads me to a proposition. Help me fix this car, and you can have mine."

"The mustang! Dad, are you serious?" Blaine wrapped his arms around me. "But dad, I still don't know if we are capable of making this thing run."

"Oh ye of little faith! Come on, son. We can do this."

"Ok, but if you end up in a body cast, I still get the car," Blaine said with a goofy grin.

"Well, let's just start slowly, ok. I've got a manual right here and I think we should just get acquainted with the basic parts of the car before we actually start to get our hands dirty."

"Ok, dad. I guess I could try."

"So, you seem happy. Is school going better?" Blaine and I had been talking a lot more lately. I noticed that he seemed happier as the week progressed and he had been getting home later.

"Yeah, I made it in the Glee club yesterday."

"The Glee club? Um, son, I'm worried that with band, track, soccer, and your grades, you might be overextending yourself. Is that where you were Thursday night?"

"Dad, I really love to perform and I'm really good. Mrs. Davis asked me to audition for the school musical and I'm going to next Tuesday."

"Son, I'm serious about overextending yourself."

"Well, dad, I'm thinking about dropping out of soccer."

"What! But I thought you enjoyed soccer?"

"No, dad, you like soccer. I'll stay in Track, because it's something I really enjoy, and Mr. Spencer has been so supportive and helpful this week. The guys haven't really been weird or anything about me being gay, but it's not as easy in soccer. I still get a lot of awkward looks and one or two of the guys are still giving me a hard time."

"Son, there are scholarships available for athletes that you could earn from your sports, and it looks good to be part of a team on college applications."

"Ok dad, first, I'm not quitting track. That's still a sport and I'm one of his best runners. In soccer, I only joined to help build stamina with running. It just isn't me anymore. Glee Club is a team, too. They compete and there are scholarships for the arts, too. Besides, dad, you've had a college fund for me since before I could walk. I didn't really think a scholarship was something I necessarily had to get."

"Son, I really don't want you to quit soccer."

"Well, dad, you told me that you wanted me to be happy, and soccer just doesn't bring me any joy anymore. I'm not sure that it ever did. I mean, Cooper played football, but I'm too small for that. I stink at basketball and you see how short I am. Let's just face it; I'm not really the sporty type. I joined soccer for you, dad. I wanted us to have something to talk to about, but I'm still in track, and with this mechanic stuff, I think we will. Please dad, can I let soccer go?"

"Um, yeah, just don't drop track, ok son. I love our runs together. Oh, I just wanted you to be aware that I realize you didn't answer my question earlier about where you were on Thursday."

"I went for coffee with a friend, dad," Blaine said calmly.

"Since when do you drink coffee, son?"

"Since Thursday, dad."

Just then, I heard a horn honk in the driveway. I walked toward the door as I saw Blaine reach for his jacket.

"Dad, I'm going to go for some coffee with a friend."

"Wait, Blaine, what friend? I didn't think Jenny should be drinking coffee."

"Well, how about you meet him."

I sputtered, "Him? Blaine, are you dating someone, because I am not really comfortable with that."

"Dad, Thomas is just a friend!"

"So was Michael, but you see what happened there!"

"You know what, dad! Forget it. I don't know why I thought things would be different," Blaine screamed. Then he stormed out, slamming the door behind him.

 **Saturday, September 12, 2009**

 **Thomas Hendrix- See You Latte Cafe**

Sitting in the local coffee shop with an irate Blaine was not really what I had imagined for a Saturday afternoon, but I could tell that he really needed someone to listen to him. Apparently, he and his dad had some real issues.

"I mean, first, he was saying something about wanting to build a car with me and give me his mustang and then he was kind of freaking out about me wanting to quit soccer."

"Why do you want to quit soccer?"

"Because I don't really like playing it. I only joined because dad wanted me in more sports. But sports are his thing, not mine. And the car thing, it's not really either of our things. Honestly, I think that he believes that getting my hands dirty might make me straight."

"Blaine, chill out. At least your dad is trying and he's around. Mine punched me when I blurted out that I was gay, and then mom left him. I haven't seen him since, being that he was screaming that I was a disgusting faggot. I screamed back that he was a drunken, insolent, homophobic imbecile. Then he threw a picture frame at me. Fortunately for me, he can't hit squat when he's drunk. Honestly, I don't know why that offended him. I can't imagine that he even knew what any of those words meant. Mom's been dating a guy for awhile now, Roger, and he doesn't seem to care too much. He kind of ignores me, but at least he's never hit me or anything."

"Wow! I guess it could always be worse. Thomas, I'm glad that you are here. It's nice to talk to someone else that gets it."

"Blaine, I do get it. I've been there. I don't mind listening to you, but I hope you will sit down with your dad later and try to smooth things over. You were pretty steamed when you got into my car."

"I know, but it's best for me to walk away before I say something I don't mean. I have a bit of a temper when I get angry. Actually, I think I inherited it from him," he chuckled lightly. "I mean, he really wants me to build a car with him?"

"Yeah, heaven forbid you get some grease on that head and actually tame that wild mane of yours."

"Hey, you like that wild mane of mine," Blaine shot back playfully.

"Um, no! There's no telling how many baby mice are currently lost in that rat's nest of yours. Haven't you ever heard of something called hair gel?"

"Hmmm. Hair gel! I never thought of that. I might just give that a try!"

 **Author's Note** : As always I'd love reviews and suggestions. Thank you for reviews and feedback. It really motivates me to write


	9. Chapter 8-Over the Rainbow

**Chapter 8 Over the Rainbow**

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, The Wizard of Oz, or any of Robert Frost poems.

 **Sunday, September 13, 2009**

 **Cooper - Westerville Central High**

I was so glad that I could be there to support my little brother, but school started this week. I needed to get back to LA. However, I felt optimistic that Blaine would be ok. . He was so excited for making the Glee Club, and he was auditioning for the Fall production of "The Wizard of Oz." But I knew that the play wasn't the only reason that things had turned around for Blaine. He had a new friend.

I met Thomas after Blaine returned home Saturday afternoon. He sure was a spunky kid, but I liked him immediately. I was so proud of Blaine, but they way he turned things around were just like him. Blaine never looked back. He focused on the positives and kept moving forward. And even if he had a rough time, he always believed that the best was always around the corner.

"Hey, buddy, you better call me Tuesday and let me know how your audition went. Which part are you reading for? I bet it's a munchkin, right," I chuckled. Blaine swatted at my head and smiled.

"Just for that, I'm not telling you!"

"Whatever you say, munchkin! Break a leg, man. And hang in there with dad. He really is trying. But you quitting soccer and bringing home a guy in one day was just too much for him. You put the old man's brain in overdrive. And speaking of overdrive, I do not envy you at all trying to put that Chevy together, I chuckled. I mean, between you and him, that thing may never see the light of day again."

"You say that like you can do something to a car besides putting gas in it."

"Touché' " I laughed. It's going to be alright. I'm so proud of you for the courage you've shown this week. You taught me the meaning of bravery, buddy. We gave each other a hug. Mom and dad had already said their goodbyes so that I could have a moment alone with Blaine.

 **"Now, boarding flight United 127 to Los Angeles."**

"Hang in there buddy, and call me when you find out about your audition. Or just call me after your audition. And if you don't, I'll suggest dad take up rock climbing with you."

"Don't you dare! Good luck with your audition as well. I'll miss you Coop!"

"I'll miss you too! I guess you better not leave the parental waiting. And I know you must now go get coffee with your precious Thomas," I said batting my lashes and him and smiling.

"Shut up," Blaine muttered as he blushed.

"Why you blushing, man. Do you like Thomas?"

"No, he's just my friend. Now get on that plane and stop being nosy."

"But that's my brotherly duty. Alright man, I'll see you later." I hugged him once more and headed toward gate.

 **Tuesday, September 15, 2009**

 **Blaine- Afternoon, Westerville, Central High**

My stomach had been full of butterflies all day. But I had practiced over and over. First, I had to sing a song, and then I had to read a monologue. I had written on my form that I was interested in several parts, but I really wanted only one part.

I stepped on the stage and swallowed my nerves. I had this. Thomas and Jenny had heard the song about 20 times in the tree house last night, until finally my dad told them to go home.

"Mr. Anderson, we're ready for you." Mrs. Davis grinned at me and whispered something to the drama teacher, Mr. Denson.

I grabbed my guitar and stepped on stage. "Hi, I'm Blaine, and I'd like to audition with a song a Dorothy song as made popular again by Israel Kamakawiwo'ole. I start to strum the guitar, and then I just let the words escape my lips gently, as I reflect over the lyrics.

 _Somewhere over the rainbow_

 _Way up high_

 _And the dreams that you dreamed of_

 _Once in a lullaby_

 _I reflect over the dreams I have, big dreams, possibly unreachable, unrealistic, but not unobtainable because I am unwilling to believe that they can't be reached._

 _Somewhere over the rainbow_

 _Blue birds fly_

 _And the dreams that you dreamed of_

 _Dreams really do come true ooh oh_

Dreams of Broadway, New York, one day marrying the man of my dreams, my father actually understanding me and accepting me for the way I am and not trying to change me, being seen for who I am and not just by who I'm attracted to. Big dreams, but not impossible.

 _Someday I'll wish upon a star_

 _Wake up where the clouds are far behind me_

 _Where trouble melts like lemon drops_

 _High above the chimney top_

 _That's where you'll find me_

 _Oh, somewhere over the rainbow bluebirds fly_

 _And the dream that you dare to,_

 _Oh why, oh why can't I?_

I'll never quit dreaming, because I refuse to believe it can't happen. Call me a hopeless optimist, a romantic, a wishful sap, but I don't care. I rebuff being limited by others' fears and insecurities. I resist the idea that I'm limited anyone by what others' think or believe. My opinions and thoughts matter too, especially to me, and I am not willing to accept anyone else's plans for my life. I dare to dream.

 _Well I see trees of green and red roses too,_

 _I'll watch them bloom for me and you_

 _And I think to myself_

 _What a wonderful world_

 _Well I see skies of blue_

 _And I see clouds of white_

 _And the brightness of day_

 _I like the dark_

 _And I think to myself_

 _What a wonderful world_

 _The colors of the rainbow so pretty in the sky_

 _Are also on the faces of people passing by_

 _I see friends shaking hands_

 _Singing, "How do you do?"_

 _They're really singing, "I, I love you."_

 _I hear babies cry and I watch them grow,_

 _They'll learn much more than we'll know_

 _And I think to myself_

 _What a wonderful world world_

I think about the lines in the song about the babes that play about babies crying and learning about the world. What would they learn from the legacy I leave behind? We would the learn to contain their passion and fears inside, or allow them to soar, roam free even at the risk of disapproval of others. I had concealed myself, my feelings, my dreams for so long, that now they were bursting through, refusing to be contained and longer, almost having a life of their own. And who was I to fight against them any longer.

My confidence started to grow, and my voice soared with it. I really poured out my heart, and sang all that I was feeling, so that it spilled out on the stage in front of all of those watching. An uncontrollable waterfall of tears streamed from my eyes as I sang the final lines.

 _Someday I'll wish upon a star_

 _Wake up where the clouds are far behind me_

 _Where trouble melts like lemon drops_

 _High above the chimney top_

 _That's where you'll find me_

Finally free from my own fears of failure and loneliness, from others' hate or disapproval, from self-doubt and my own repressed thoughts. In this moment, the chains broke, and I was freed.

 _Oh, somewhere over the rainbow way up high_

 _And the dream that you dare to, why oh, why can't I?_

If the birds are willing to soar, than so am I. Why should they be the only ones with the view, with the ability to live a dream. And my dreams in this moment are so clear. That no matter who tried to clip my wings, tried to hold me back, I'd never stop beating my wings to soar above the rainbow. As the song finished, tears were falling freely down my cheeks, but I felt a wave of peace and contentment.

"Bravo! Bravo! Mr. Anderson, the panel gushed as they all rose to their feet in a standing ovation. "That was beautiful," gushed Mrs. Davis. Do you mind to enlighten us where all that passion came from?

"That song just means a lot to me," I respond simply, although the thoughts in my mind are anywhere for simple, yet they had never been more clear. Being on a stage performing was my passion, and I was never going to stifle it again.

They asked me to read my monologue, so I read my prepared piece with a calm and confidence that I had yet to feel in my fifteen years. I had the brain, I had the heart, I needed the courage to make it all happen. And once I found all of that, I would have my home, the stage.

 **Tuesday, September 15, 2009**

 **Pam Anderson, Anderson Residence**

The living room door slammed, and Blaine ran through the door and embraced me tightly, with a gaze of pure joy. He was more elated than I had ever seen him.

"How was your audition?' I asked, but I could tell that it went well.

"Mom, it was amazing. I got a standing ovation from all of the people there. Granted it was only five people, but Mr. Denson said it was the best audition he's ever had, and he's been putting on productions for more than 15 years." He actually came and talked to me after the audition and asked if I had ever done Community Theater or performed professionally. I told him about the plays I have been in, and he was really impressed. He's actually seen a few that Cooper and I had been in. He said he had contacts at Six Flags and Cedar Point, and he could possibly get me an audition for summer gigs." Blaine was gushing.

"Blaine, that really is amazing news. I am so proud of you, but I always knew you were an amazing performer. Do you know what part you might get?"

"Mom, I was asked outright which part I wanted, and they said it was mine. You are looking at the Cowardly Lion."

 **Monday, September 14, 2009**

 **Nick Anderson-Dr. Blevins' Office**

"Hi, I'm Dr. Blevins. You must be the Anderson family," he said as he extended his hand to me.

"Hello, I'm Nick. This is my wife, Pam, and this is Blaine."

"It's nice to meet you all today. First, I just wanted to tell you about me. I got my medical license 25 years ago, but I started out in family medicine. I did that for about 6 years, until I realized that my favorite part of the job was talking to the patients. I worked part time as I went back to school to get my certifications in psychology."

"Today, we are going to have short sessions, and I would just like to meet each of you individually," he said. "Who'd like to go first?"

My mom stepped forward. "Alright, I could tell you were a smart lady. Now you get to tell me all their deepest flaws and issues, so that I seem all perceptive when it's their turn," he chuckled. "Gentlemen, Meagan will show you back to the lobby as I chat with Pam here."

Blaine and I returned to the lobby. I walked over to the coffee pot and poured myself a cup of coffee. To my surprise, Blaine joined me, pouring himself a cup.

"Blaine, do you think you should be drinking that? You might stunt your growth. I mean, I figure you should eventually get another growth spurt."

"Dad, are you calling me short? You know I'm only a few inches shorter than you."

"True. Us Anderson men just aren't typically tall, but we make up for that in strength and stamina." Dad rubbed his chin and made eye contact. "When did you start drinking coffee?"

"Last week, dad! Thomas and I went to a coffee shop, and I discovered that it didn't taste as bad as I thought."

"So, tell me about this new friend of yours."

"Thomas?"

"Yeah. Did you meet him in Glee Club?"

"No. I kind of reached out to me last week when no one else wanted to talk to me."

"Is he, you know, um, gay like you?"

"Yeah, dad!"

"You two aren't dating, are you?"

"No, dad. We are just friends."

"Just promise me to keep it that way, Blaine. Things have seemed to calm down a little, but I think that you seeing a boy might stir everybody back up. Ok, son?"

"Ok, sir."

"Mr. Anderson, I'm ready for you. Blaine, can you just hang out here for a little longer?"

I went back into Dr. Blevins' office.

"Nicolas, I asked your wife to join us for a few minutes. I need you to tell me the reason you decided to call me, in your own words."

"Well, Blaine revealed to us last week that he believes that he is gay. I just don't know what to do with this information." Dr. Blevins nodded slowly.

"Pam, could you tell Nick here what you told me is your reason for coming."

"Well, darling, I know that this is something that you aren't comfortable with. I'm afraid that you and Blaine will grow even further apart."

"Darling, I'm really trying with this. But I can't help to believe that part of this is an act of rebellion. I feel like he's starting to pull away from us. You've noticed that he's started to dress differently. He's hanging out with new people and this Thomas kid is gay. Maybe he's putting ideas in Blaine's head."

"Well, Mr. Anderson, I appreciate your honesty, which is the only way I can really help. Mrs. Anderson, why don't you go back out to the lobby and join Blaine? Meagan will call for you when we are ready to reconvene together."

"Ok, so Nick, tell me how Blaine's sexuality makes you feel."

 **Tuesday, September 15, 2009**

 **Cooper- On the Phone**

"Hey Munchkin, what's going on there in the land of Oz?"

"Very funny, Coop. I just wanted to let you know how the audition went."

"How did it go? What song did you sing? What part did you read for? I still think you'd make a great munchkin. Do you know if you got the part yet? What did they say when you finished? When are the performances? You know you better save a ticket for me."

"Coop, you know that I can only answer one question at a time right," Blaine said. "So I'm just going to start at the beginning," He cleared his throat. "I sang a mash-up of 'Somewhere over the Rainbow' and 'What a Wonderful World'"

"Wait," I interrupted, "you auditioned for Dorothy?"

"No, there's a beautiful version of it sang by Israel Kamakawiwo'ole, a Hawaiian guy, and it's beautiful. It's been in a few movies. After I sang, Mr. Denson said it was the best audition he's had from a student since he started with the drama department. And they gave me a standing ovation. It was really amazing, Coop! I've never enjoyed anything as much in my whole life. I was able to just forget everything and everything else. Afterward, Mr. Denson said that he could possibly get me an audition for a series of shows at Six Flags this summer. He also said that he remembered me from some of the community theater shows that we have done in the past. Coop, I'm just so excited."

"Munchkin, that's great! So what part did you get, or do you have to wait until they post the results?"

"Actually, they offered me the part right on the spot."

"What's the part?"

"Oh, you're talking to the Cowardly Lion!"

"Really, I figured you would've auditioned for the Wizard."

"Actually, I choose the Cowardly Lion because of you, Coop!"

"Really, why?"

"Think about it, Coop. Remember what you told me last week; I already have brains and a heart, but I was lacking in courage. It felt so natural reading that dialogue when I was practicing last week."

"So, when is the show? You know that when I come down for break, I'd love to practice lines with you," offered Cooper.

"Well. Of course you will. The show is in 6 weeks and I really just can't wait," said Blaine excitedly. "How did your audition go?"

"You are talking to a guy who got a callback for Suspect Number 2 for a future episode of Cold Case. Right now, that's all I know."

"Hey, I love that show. It's one of the few crime dramas I actually watch. The music and flashbacks and the stories are awesome. And I love all the music."

"Yeah, sure, Blaine. We both know that what you really love is Detective Valens." I smirked.

"Hey, Danny Pino is pretty hot! If you get the part, you better get his autograph for me, got it!"

"Yeah, I'm just supposed to go up to one of the stars of the show and say, excuse me, but my gay brother thinks you're hot and would love your autograph or possibly your phone number?"

"Uh, no. You don't say it like that. You know what? I really do need to give you lessons on how to be suave."

"Well, Lollipop Kid, I got to go, but I'm very proud of you. Hey, wait! How did therapy go?"

"Basically, dad told me how he felt about me being gay, and I told him that wasn't going to change. I don't think he was very pleased by my response."

"It probably didn't help that Thomas picked you up shortly after that. Dad loves you Blaine, but he's just not ready yet to embrace all these changes yet."

"Yeah, but Coop, he truly does believe that all of this is a form of teenage rebellion, and it is somehow related to my joining the Glee Club and meeting Thomas."

"Did you tell him about your audition today?" I asked.

"Um, no. You know what he thinks about musicals. He was pretty upset the other day when I told him I was quitting soccer and joining Glee Club instead."

"Just give him some time. I'll call you later this week, ok."

"Bye, Coop!" said Blaine.

I hung up the phone. I was so proud and happy for Blaine. After all that he went through last week, he deserved to be happy. He was finally allowing himself to be Blaine and not cater to everyone else's ideas of who he should be. I understood why he wanted that role, although he was turning into one of the most courageous guys I've ever met.

 **Tuesday, September 15, 2009**

 **Thomas and Blaine (text)**

 **Blaine to Thomas:** "Hey Tom, can you talk right now?"

 **Thomas to Blaine:** "Um, I'm eating dinner and mom has a no texting rule at the table. Then I have a history paper to finish typing tonight."

 **Blaine to Thomas:** "Oh :) Ok! I guess I'll talk to you at lunch tomorrow. :) :) :)"

 **Thomas to Blaine:** "Hey, how about I'll come and pick you up in the morning for school?"

 **Thomas to Blaine:** " You can tell me all about the audition. I pass your neighborhood on the way to school. :)"

 **Blaine to Thomas:** "Sure. What time do I need to be ready?"

 **Thomas to Blaine:** "6:50ish"

 **Thomas to Blaine:** "I promise you'll have my full attention in the morning ok?"

 **Blaine to Thomas:** "You mean, I don't usually have your full attention? :("

 **Thomas to Blaine:** " :*( Awe Poor Blainers! I bet you're pouting right now!"

 **Blaine to Thomas:** ":( :( :("

 **Thomas to Blaine:** "Alright, quit whining or I'll let you take the bus."

 **Blaine to Thomas:** "See you tomorrow, Thomas!"

 **Wednesday, September 16, 2009**

 **Thomas, The Anderson Residence**

I arrived at Blaine's house right at 6:50, and Blaine was already waiting for me by the garage door.

"So, you are now looking at the best ever Cowardly Lion!" Blaine said enthusiastically. He beamed his perfect smile at me.

"Well, normally I would say you have the mane for it, but I guess you took me seriously when I suggested the hair gel," I said with a smile.

"What, does it look alright? Did I use enough?"

"I guess I should've mentioned that you can usually get more than one application out of the entire bottle. I thought at first that you and your dad had changed the oil in that old car last night, and you slipped and fell in."

Blaine slipped his seatbelt off and grabbed the door handle. "Oh, I couldn't get it to hold very well with just a little. Let me go wash it out."

I hit the door locks. "Uh uh! I was just kidding, B! I like it. It really suits you."

Blaine's face lit up with a smile, and without that hair in his face, I could really see his whole face illuminate. I was so proud of Blaine. He wasn't the boy that I met at lunch last Tuesday. This one had a lot of spunk and nerve; he had really come out of his shell, and I was so glad. For the first time in my life, I actually had a friend.

The transformation wasn't just in his confidence. He was making much bolder statements with his style, too. This morning, he was wearing a fitted, black polo shirt, a red and black bow tie, and red skinny jeans with a pair of red Sketchers. He looked hot!

Wait, what! Blaine, hot? I had always thought he wasn't quite my type, but I was seeing him in a new light. That smile, that straight, slicked back black hair, those triangular eyebrows, and those honey colored eyes. Yes, he was short, but it worked for him. It just made him even more adorable.

Blaine was talking about the audition, and I had only caught part of it. I needed to focus.

"Mr. Denson said it was the best audition he had in over 15 years, at least at the high school level."

"That's great, Blaine. I bet you sounded amazing. You certainly did Monday night."

"Thanks! I'd never felt so free, so uninhibited. I just felt like I could truly be myself on that stage. It was like, for the first time in my life, I knew what I wanted to do with my life. I want to be a performer on Broadway!"

"I think you could do it too, B! You are really amazing." I blushed. I didn't mean to say it like that. "Your talent, I mean. You have a real stage presence on you. I worked on quite a few sets now, and I have seen some actors that had it and some that didn't, but I think it is that quality that makes or breaks the performance. And you just have it, B!" I pulled into my parking spot and turned off the ignition. "You are extremely talented, and I'm glad you finally found what you were looking for." My eyes caught his, and I couldn't quit staring.

He looked intently at me for a moment, and then he wrapped his arms around my neck. "Thanks, T! You're the best! You know, last week wasn't so bad after all. Would you walk with me to class? Your class is on the way to mine. So T, do you want to be a set designer when you graduate?"

"Yeah, that's my dream! I've been working on sets since I was 9. My mom is an interior designer and she has helped the community theater for years. She'd let me come and help her, especially after dad took off."

"When do you start working on the set for "The Wizard of Oz?" Blaine asked.

"Actually, I already have. I've sketched a rough draft of most of the sets in my book here and I started designing some of the basic props at home. Mom and I just started the backdrop for Oz this weekend!"

"Really, I'd love to see it, T!"

"Well, I can't really move it until it's complete, but you are welcome to come and see it. How about we stop for coffee after school? Then you can come and look. I could even help you finish your homework after. I don't think mom would mind you coming over and staying for dinner." I looked up at him, and he grinned. "I mean, you don't have to," I said sheepishly.

Blaine stopped walking and he placed his hand on my arm. "T, that sounds great. Shall we?" He linked his arm through mine.

I blushed. Was he flirting? No, that's just Blaine. He was a very touchy, feely person. That was just his flirty personality taking over. He was my friend, and we needed to remain just that. Anything deeper than that would just be complicated around here.

That's when I saw the foot shoot out, and Blaine tripped. He went down first, and I went down right on top of him.

"Oh, shame you couldn't catch yourselves boys," snarled Carl. "Maybe if your arms were free, you would've been able to. Hope you had a nice trip, ladies."

Blaine brushed himself off quickly and reached his hand out to me. I took it as he helped me to my feet, but then I quickly released his hand and dodged into my first period class. "See you at lunch, Blaine."

I walked into class with a feeling of nervousness. Things were changing for Blaine and I, and I wasn't sure what to do. I longed for his friendship. It was already too hard to go back to not knowing each other. In that short span of time, Blaine had already nestled a place in my life, and now possibly my heart. Denying that wasn't going to be easy.

 **Author's Note:** As always, I'd love to hear what you think. Thanks for reading.

Stephanie


	10. Chapter 9: You've Got a Friend

**Chapter 9: You've Got a Friend in Me**

* * *

 **Chapter 9- You've got a friend in Me**

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the characters.

 **Wednesday, September 16, 2009**

 **Thomas Hendrix, Hendrix Residence**

 **"** Mom," I called out. "Mom! She must not be home yet. Then I saw the note on the counter.

 **Son won't be home til late. I've got a date with Roger. Call me if you need me. There's leftover casserole in the fridge.**

 **Love,**

 **Mom**

"My mom's on a date. I wanted you to meet her. Are you hungry? There's a casserole in the fridge."

"What kind of casserole?" Blaine asked inquisitively.

"Um, not sure. My mom's not really the best cook."

Blaine chuckled. "It's ok. I'm not really hungry now. I want to look at your sketches and the model."

"The model is in the basement. And then, we can go to my room and look at my sketchbook."

I showed him the model, and his mouth dropped open.

"Thomas, you did this!"

"Well, actually, my mom and I did. She's really good."

"So are you! I'm impressed. If the whole set looks like this, the play will be awesome. It was a backdrop for the yellow brick road, and it was stunning. The bricks even had the appearance that they were gleaming in the sunlight. "I want to see the rest of your plans." He grabbed my hand. "Lead the way."

We walked into my bedroom, and I reluctantly handed him my sketchbook. I never really showed it to anyone before, except my mom.

"So, what do you think, B?" I asked as he was looking over my sketch book. We were sitting on my bed, a few inches apart. "Do you think they will work for the play?"

"This really is amazing!" Blaine patted my back. "But is six weeks enough time. I mean this is really detailed, and you are one person. I'd help, but I draw like you sing, apparently."

"Actually, the Art Club and Building Trades class are coming together to help build the sets. My mom is also helping me with some of the other props, like the tornado. I'm just the lead designer. You know, what you were talking about this morning, like feeling like you're home on stage, that's how I feel when I am on set looking at something that I designed, that I created. It's like no feeling in the world. It's my happy place, and no one can take that away from me."

"T, I'm so glad that we became friends." Blaine touched my arm. "You've really helped me find myself. I was the guy everyone else wanted me to be. I was surrounded by people all the time, but I felt so alone. Then, everything happened, and there you were. My friends were all gone, well except Jenny, and I was so scared. I knew that I should just be myself, but I didn't know how to do it. And then, you decided to talk to me."

"Actually, B, you reached out to me. You didn't really know anything about me, but you walked up to me on your own initiative and took a chance that I would talk to you. You said you needed courage, but it took courage to walk over to me that day. I'm glad you did it, but I guess I wonder what made you do it."

"It's because I admired you." His honey colored eyes were focused attentively at me. "You really seem like don't care what anyone thinks of you. I never really realized how much I envied you. You were so free, so spirited, so unafraid and confident. And I was in the closet, not just about being gay, but about everything. I was tired of it. I guess I just wanted you to teach me that. You helped me become more free."

"Blaine, you are finding all of that now. I'm so proud of you, but I don't know how much I had to do with it. I mean, you said yourself that performing is what makes you happy. That's what brought your new found confidence out, not me. And if I'm not mistaken, you decided to sign up for Glee club and the musical on your own. I didn't tell you to do it. Blaine, you already had it there. You didn't need me."

Blaine put his hand on my knee. "But, I did. I wouldn't have followed through with the audition. Mom and Coop both encouraged me to be strong, but you noticed I had signed up and you encouraged me, and knowing that you might work on the musical, I figured I might have a friend with me. I know we weren't really friends yet, but you immediately just befriended me, no questions asked. You showed up after my audition. You were there for me. It was so nice to have your support. I guess I am just was saying thanks." His hand was still on my knee, and his eyes were transfixed on mine.

"Blaine," I said hesitantly. "I envied you too! I've been an outcast. Being an independent person has its price. I may have seemed confident, but I was lonely too. I was there after your audition, to be supportive. Yes, but I also was being a little selfish. I spent a lot of time by myself, and you were willing to go shopping and get coffee with me. Nobody has done anything like that for me, made me feel like I was worth something. I guess I felt like the guy in Desert Places….

 **"They cannot scare me with their empty spaces**

 **Between stars - on stars where no human race is.**

 **I have it in me so much nearer home**

 **To scare myself with my own desert places."**

"Blaine, I didn't worry about what others thought, because my own opinion of myself was probably lower than theirs. I'm not sure that's confidence."

"Thomas, did you just quote Robert Frost to me? I know what it's like to doubt your worth, and I want to tell you, neither one of us will ever let each other do it again. I don't want you to ever feel like that again." Blaine put his arm around me and gave me a hug.

I leaned in and wrapped my arms around him too, but I quickly released him. This had to stay platonic. It had too. "Hey, care for a movie?"

"What were you thinking?" he smiled.

I turned around I grabbed the blue case. "Toy story, anybody."

"Really, T! How did you know that's one of my favorite movies."

"I heard you humming You've got a friend in me at the coffee shop."

And then raised his eyebrows and started in singing:

 _You've got a friend in me_

 _You've got a friend in me_

 _When the road looks rough ahead_

 _And you're miles and miles_

 _From your nice warm bed_

 _You just remember what your old pal said_

 _Boy, you've got a friend in me_

 _Yeah, you've got a friend in me_

 _Blaine really had become my best friend._ Even in this short time, I just really enjoyed spending time with him. He was so optimistically happy, and being around him just cheered me up. He was also incredibly sappy. But, that was kind of endearing.

Blaine came next to me, and draped his hand over my shoulder. Come on T! Sing it with me."

"Uh, trust me buddy, this would work better as a solo."

Blaine took my hands and we danced around the room.

 _You've got a friend in me_

 _You've got a friend in me_

 _You've got troubles, and I've got 'em too_

 _There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you_

 _We stick together and can see it through_

 _'Cause you've got a friend in me_

 _You've got a friend in me_

He smiled at me, and his eyes lit up. I put my head down, because I knew I was blushing again. But being any more than friends would cause him all kinds of trouble. He got pushed around and teased a little last week, but he has mostly been left alone, given the cold shoulder by some of the other students. But if we started dating, he would get all kinds of crap from the guys on the track team or worse. Plus, he said it earlier. What he needed was a friend. And I was determined to do that for him.

I let go of his hands and grabbed the DVD and put it in the DVD player. I went and sat down on the bed. He continued to dance around the room.

 _Some other folks might be_

 _A little bit smarter than I am_

 _Bigger and stronger too, maybe_

 _But none of them will ever love you_

 _The way I do, it's me and you, boy_

 _And as the years go by_

 _Our friendship will never die_

 _You're gonna see it's our destiny_

 _You've got a friend in me_

 _You've got a friend in me_

 _You've got a friend in me_

Blaine plopped down backwards on my bed and scooted up toward the headboard. He motioned for me to scoot next to him.

"Popcorn. I'm going to go make some popcorn and some coffee. Go ahead and start watching the movie. I'll be back in a few minutes."

When I got back into the room, Blaine had gotten under the covers, taken his shoes off and removed his sweater.

"Wow, I didn't even have to tell you to get comfortable, did I," I giggled.

"Sorry, I didn't want to lay in bed with my shoes on. I'm not making you uncomfortable, am I?"

"No, no, not at all!" I lied. Blaine was in my bed wrapped in the covers, and I realized that I had a flow blown crush on him.

"Then, get over here with me and share that popcorn."

I scooted up next to him on the bed. The next thing I know, he close the gap and scooted right next to me.

"I'm sorry, mom says I'm a cuddler. Is that ok?"

"Yeah, it's ok, Blaine.

He laid his head on my shoulder. My heart was racing, but I was determined to keep it all to myself.

I heard Blaine chuckle when Woody told "Mr. Lightbeer" to prove he could fly. And I snuggled close to him. He wrapped an arm around me.

 **Wednesday, September 16, 2009**

 **Blaine, Hendrix Residence**

I woke up. The tv screen was frozen on the Toy story menu. I felt an arm draped over me. An ankle brushed up against my leg. Thomas was cuddled next to me, and he was adorable. His blonde hair hanging in his face, his thin frame cuddled against me. I brushed his hair out of his face. He felt so warm. I checked my pocket watch.

"Crap, Thomas" It's 9:30. I have to get home. My parents are probably freaking out. My curfew is nine.

"Huh! Thomas jerked up! I'm sorry B! I guess we both fell asleep." He rubbed his eyes groggily. "Come on. I'll get you home."

I grabbed my sweater, and put my shoes back on. I grabbed my cell phone. I had 5 missed calls. The last one was from dad. I also had a voicemail from his number. I dreaded hearing what it had to say, but I reluctantly pushed play.

 **"Son, this is dad. It's getting late, and it's a school night. "You need to get home, now!"**

I texted mom, and let her know I was on my way.

"Blaine, I'm sorry!" Thomas said as he grabbed his keys. He locked his front door and we sprinted to his car.

"Hey, it's ok." I put my arm around his shoulder. Then, I fastened my seatbelt. "Let's just get me home as soon as we can. Maybe I won't get grounded. I'm going to have to give them an excuse. I can't tell them I feel asleep in your bed, especially dad!"

"Just tell him we were running lines for the play."

"I haven't told him about the play yet, I said as my head dropped. Dad's not cool with that. He knows I'm in Glee club, but he isn't really cool with it yet. He isn't really cool with me having a gay friend either. He warned me not to get romantically involved with you."

"B, calm down. Like, I said, you aren't really my type. I mean, I'm going to have to go home and wash my pillow, now that mine is saturated with hair gel," he giggled.

"You like the gel, and you know it," I said as I gently pushed his shoulder.

"Look, I'll come in and tell him that we went to get something to eat, because my mom wasn't home, and we had to wait longer than we thought."

"No, I think I'm just going to tell dad about the play, and that we were running lines. He may not like it, but I'm sick of hiding things from him. He'll either accept it, or ground me."

"Yeah, but if you get grounded, I'm back to solitary coffee dates."

"Oh, and I thought you were just worried about me getting into trouble."

"I am, actually. I don't want to lose you as a friend."

"Hey, we discussed this earlier. I'm not going anywhere. We stick together. Didn't you listen to the song," he chuckled as he nudged my shoulder.

He pulled into my driveway. I waved bye, but Thomas got out of the car.

"Hey, you might need to just go!"

"No, I need to come in there and apologize. I need them to know I'm not some strange boy out to corrupt their son."

"If you really want to," I said as I brushed his arm with my hand. "But you really don't have to."

"I know," he said and smiled at me lightly. "But I'm your friend, I we stick together."

 **Author's Note: Please read and review. Thanks.**

 **Stephanie**


	11. Chapter 10-Rebellion

**Chapter 10-Numb**

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters or Linkin Park's Numb

 **Wednesday, September 16, 2009**

 **Nick Anderson –Anderson Residence**

I heard a car pull into the driveway, and Blaine scrambled out of the car. I went toward the door, but Pam grabbed my arm.

"Nick, hang back. He's coming in, and his friend is with him." Don't scare him off. I'm sure they'll explain what happened," Pam said.

"I don't trust that boy, Pam. I mean, Blaine was fine before that boy came into his life."

"Nick, Blaine was not fine. Blaine was just really good at hiding it, that's all. I've known for awhile actually. You would've too, if you would've been around him more. He isn't suffering from illness or from confusion. Our son is gay, Nick. He's sure, and he doesn't need you to try to change him. Now, I'm proud of you for trying to spend more time with him. You can't push him, though, and you won't change him. He's too strong willed for that. Support him Nick. Listen to him, and be there for your son.

"Pam, I..." The door opened, and Blaine walked in with an older boy. He was thin, with dirty blonde hair. He extended a hand out to me. I shook it briefly, and then withdrew my hand.

"Hello, sir. My name is Thomas. First, I wanted to apologize for getting Blaine home so late. He came over for dinner, and I was helping him run lines. We lost track of time. I apologize for that, sir."

"Thanks for bringing him home, Thomas, and it is so nice to meet you." Pam said.

"What were you reading lines for, son?" I asked.

"Dad, I auditioned for the role of The Cowardly Lion in the school production of The Wizard of Oz, and I got it. Thomas was helping me rehearse my lines because I only have six weeks to learn them."

"So, the Wizard of Oz now. Son, I thought I asked you to try to lighten your load right now." I said. "Thomas, it was nice to meet you, but it's getting late and it's a school night."

"Sure, nice to meet you both. Good night, Blaine."

"Good night Thomas, Pam stated. "Have a lovely evening, and drive safely."

The boy moved hurriedly to the door. When his car pulled out of the driveway, I looked at Blaine. "Son, I was pretty sure I stated my feelings about this the other day."

"Yes, dad, you did, but I am pretty sure that you didn't give me a chance to state mine. Dad, I promise my grades won't slip, but I'd really love to do this. I auditioned for the glee club, and the director asked me to audition for the play. I got a standing ovation. Dad, I really want to do this."

"Blaine, it doesn't really look good. I mean, people at school already talk about you being gay, and now you are a wimpy cat in a musical? Are you trying to give them a reason to bully you? That kid, Terrance, he isn't helping matters either. I thought I told you I didn't want you seeing him."

"Dad, it's late, and I think I'm just to turn in."

"You're grounded for a week. School, practice, and church only."

"Dad, I was home before curfew. I don't get it? What did I do to get grounded?"

"Nick, I think that may be a little drastic," said Pam.

"Pam, we'll talk about this later. I'd like to talk to Blaine privately. Why don't you go lie down, and I'll be in there in awhile."

"Goodnight Blaine. I'm proud of you," she stated lightly. I glared at her for a moment. I didn't like that she was encouraging this.

"To answer your question, you ignored my conditions. I told you not to date that kid."

"Dad, we aren't dating. We're just friends." Blaine protested back.

"To hell you aren't!" I raised my voice. Our therapist would have something to say at that. I didn't care. "It's an extra week now for lying to me. He was staring at you like a lovesick puppy. He took you to school this morning. You eat lunch together every day. You guys have been spotted together several times."

"Are you spying on me, dad?"

"I don't have to? Blaine, I know a lot of people around here, and they aren't afraid to talk about spotting my son with an obviously feminine boy at See you Latte.

"So this is about you. You are afraid of what everybody will say if they see me in town with another boy. EVEN THOUGH I'VE TOLD YOU WE ARE NOT DATING! "Blaine's voice was shaking and near a yell.

"Son, you need to lower that voice THIS INSTANT. You will not talk to me that way. Do you like this kid? Don't you lie to me, son."

"What if I do? Dad, he's a great guy. He makes good grades. He's in a few extra-curricular activities. And he's been my friend when no one else would have anything to do with me. He was there for me after my audition, that you didn't even realize I had. Why don't you just admit that you are once again worried about what people will say? Well, I'm tired of trying to live up to your impossible expectations." He turned back around to face me. "Dad, about the car, keep it. I don't want it if I have to pretend to be something I'm not." Blaine turned around and walked toward the stairs. "Don't worry. Even though I have feelings for him, I would NEVER act on them because; one, He's already told me is not attracted to me that way. Two, I know I'm not ready to put myself out there again because rejection hurts. And three, I told you I wouldn't, and I keep my word, even though you just accused me of lying to you."

"Son, I'm done talking about this with you. It's late. I suggest you go to bed. We'll talk about…" Blaine stomped up the stairs.

SLAM!

I walked towards our bedroom. I shut our bedroom door behind me. "Pam, I swear that boy's temper…"

"Is like yours. You don't get angry much, but when you do, it's like a volcanic eruption. And I understand why he is angry. Blaine is still searching, Nick. He's searching for acceptance, and he found it in his friend, Thomas."

"His gay friend, Pam." I just can't help but think that he's encouraging all of this rebellion from Blaine."

"Dear, I don't think what Blaine is doing is rebellion. He was gay and stubborn before Thomas came along."

"Seeing that kid, and the way he looked at him, it it! I'm just not ," I stopped and placed my head in my hands.

"You aren't ready yet. By seeing it, it's harder to deny. You're scared."

I nodded at her. I loved this woman. She saw right through me. She read people very well. She had known about Blaine for awhile. She was just not comfortable telling me. That stung a little. Had I become that hard to talk to? Was I that inaccessible?

"Pam, I'm worried about how everybody else is going to treat him. Blaine is going to get teased and ridiculed. I don't want ever want to see him like he was last weekend. That tore me to pieces, Pam."

"Nick, our boy is changing. He has gained confidence. I'm not sure if it's from Thomas, the Glee Club, the play, or a combination of all three, but I love how confident and happy he finally is. Nick, I think you should go see his play. His voice is amazing."

"I know! He sang to me last week, and it brought tears to my eyes. He is amazing, Pam! I know I had nothing to do with that. He is so much like you, and he's as talented and wonderful as he is in spite of me!" I was fighting back tears. I felt so much shame.

"Dear, don't say things like that. Blaine is like you in many ways. He is determined, stubborn, hard-working, and talented. No, you can't sing to save your life," She chuckled lightly, "But you have energy and a charm about you that people see instantly. Blaine has that too." She kissed me lightly on the cheek. "His differences from you are good for you. Your outer shell can be hard to crack, but you are a caring individual. I know you're proud of him, but you need to show him that. Tell him. He thrives off of that."

"You are amazing woman, did you know that!"

"Well, of course I do, honey," she chuckled. "Good night dear."

"Good night." I turned off the lamp and snuggled close to her. Blaine was so much like her. She was right. He was like me too. He was stubborn. He was a good kid, and I needed to work harder to let him know I was proud of him.

I grabbed my phone, and pulled up my text messages.

 **Dad to Blaine:** Good night son. Congratulations on the part. You will do great. I love you!

 **Wednesday, September 16, 2009**

 **Blaine Anderson –Anderson Residence**

I went to my room, and I immediately raised the window up. I climbed down the tree into the back yard, as I had done in the past. I made way to the tree house. I just needed to get out of the house for a little while.

I realized my hands were shaking, a mix between the chilly breezes and the anger that was running through my head. I just wished that he got it. I wished that he actually tried to understand me. I really did try to make him proud, but honestly, I didn't know if that was going to happen. I was finally proud for myself, but he didn't want that. Why was I never good enough? Why did I always feel like I was letting him down?

I sat on the cold floor of the tree house. I wish I had my guitar. I fought the tears. I was sick of crying. I was tired of trying to please him. I loved my father, but I felt like his love was conditional, earned only when I accomplished one of his goals and not mine. Why did I bother? I pulled out my Ipod. I plugged in the headphones and turned the volume all the way up. I opened my mouth and sang the words that I felt so deeply in my heart.

 _I'm tired of being what you want me to be_

 _Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface_

 _I don't know what you're expecting of me_

 _Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes_

I was never going to be what he wanted. I probably could, but I'd be miserable. I'd being burying everything I was, like before, and I wasn't turning back down that road.

 _Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow_

 _Every step that I take is another mistake to you_

 _Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow_

I thought of what he said about my part in the play. He called it a wimpy cat! He didn't even know Thomas' name. He still didn't really want to connect with me. I just wish I didn't care so much about what he thought about me. It would be so much easier. It was tearing me apart that he wanted me to be something I wasn't. At what point did I stop letting him break me down.

Now! From this point on, I was done trying to please my father.

 _I've become so numb, I can't feel you there_

 _Become so tired, so much more aware_

 _By becoming this all I want to do_

 _Is be more like me and be less like you_

 _Can't you see that you're smothering me?_

 _Holding too tightly, afraid to lose control_

 _'Cause everything that you thought I would be_

 _Has fallen apart right in front of you_

I'm completely aware that I'm a disappointment to him; being gay, not interested in sports, interested in musicals and singing, small build and short. I know I'm the opposite of what he dreamed I'd be. I'd tried to tell him that I didn't want his dreams, and he pushed and pushed, convinced that I was just confused about what I wanted.

 _Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow_

 _Every step that I take is another mistake to you_

 _Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow_

 _And every second I waste is more than I can take!_

I didn't want to waste anymore time pretending to be something I wasn't. Wasn't part of courage doing something that scared you? I realized that I was afraid of him hating me, giving up on me as a son. However, I also knew that I didn't want his dreams

 _I've become so numb, I can't feel you there_

 _Become so tired, so much more aware_

 _By becoming this all I want to do_

 _Is be more like me and be less like you_

Last week had been an epiphany. It had shown me what I really wanted, what it could be if I was willing to take a risk. I understood his point, that it might open me up to ridicule, to criticism, but I was beginning to understand that the criticisms of people that didn't like me didn't have to matter to me. Michael, Derek, Carl didn't have to rule my life. Their issues with me were their issues, no longer mine. I refused to let their hate dictate my life anymore. Dad was harder. His criticisms would always cut me a little more than the others, but it wasn't going to hold me back any longer.

 _And I know I may end up failing too_

 _But I know you were just like me with someone disappointed in you_

 _I've become so numb, I can't feel you there_

 _Become so tired, so much more aware_

 _By becoming this all I want to do_

 _Is be more like me and be less like you_

I had made up my mind. I was done pleasing my father. I had felt a major load removed from my shoulders when I stopped letting others control me, but my father's grip had remained. Although I wanted to believe that he would come around, I had to be clear and firm about my dreams. I had to let him know that I wasn't going to give up on the things that meant the most to me, and that also meant Thomas.

 **Blaine to Thomas:** Thomas, are you home yet!

 **Thomas to Blaine:** Yeah, is everything ok? I'm so sorry.

 **Blaine to Thomas:** No, dad and I had a big argument. Can you come over? I'm in the tree house in the back yard. You should be able to sneak in here if you don't park in front of the house.

 **Thomas to Blaine:** I'll be there in 10 minutes.

 **Thomas to Blaine:** Blaine, I'm sorry. I told you that we would stick together.

 **Blaine to Thomas:** I'm not going to text anymore until you get here. Be safe. Thank you.

 **Wednesday, September 16, 2009**

 **Thomas –Anderson Residence**

I parked on the other side of the street and walked quietly to the back yard.

"Thomas, is that you?" I heard Blaine whisper.

"Yeah, B. It's me." I climbed inside, and immediately, his arms were around my neck.

"I'm never going to make him happy, T! I'm done trying. Why is it that the rest of my family is ok with who I am?"

"B! just hang in there. They are not your issues. They are his. You stay strong. Remember, that there are plenty of people that are proud of you. You are awesome, and you don't have to prove it. It's in everything that you are, Blaine. You are amazing." He looked up at me intensely with his honey-colored eyes. It broke my heart to see him like that. The next thing I knew, I leaned in and our lips connected. I knew I shouldn't have. Apparently, he didn't mind, because his lips immediately started to move against mine.

My hands went to the back of his neck, pulling him closer. His arms snaked around my waist. Our lips glided against each other. I moved one hand to his cheek. What did this mean? I knew we didn't need to take this past a friendship. I also know that I didn't want to pull away.

He finally pulled away after a minute. "Thomas?" He looked at me, his eyes full of questions and confusion.

"Blaine, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I mean, we're friends."

"Do you mean it. Do you really think I'm amazing."

"Blaine, you are the most amazing man I've ever know."

He instantly leaned in, and I met his half way, our lips once again colliding, and I knew that I had lost the battle. I knew right then that I was head over heels for Blaine Anderson.

 **Author's Note: I absolutely love getting feedback from you guys.**


	12. Chapter 11-Falling For You

**Chapter 11- Falling for you**

Disclaimer: I do not own Falling for you by Colbie Caillat, Glee, or any of the characters.

 **Wednesday, September 16, 2009**

 **Blaine- Anderson Residence**

Ok, I'm not sure how all this happened. I was hysterical and upset. He was just so sweet and supportive. He called me amazing. He's the first boy that had ever said that about me. Then, he kissed me. It was my first kiss, so I had nothing to gauge it by, but it was the most amazing feeling I had ever felt in my life. But this was my best friend, and this was Ohio. We had only known each other a few weeks, and I had made a promise to my father. So many warnings were going off in my head. I needed to pull back.

I needed to, but I didn't. I genuinely didn't think he was my type. He was petite, not necessarily toned but not lanky either. His dirty blonde hair was never styled the same way two days in a row. He was always wearing something bright and colorful that only he could pull off. His light blue eyes sparkled when he was excited. I'd seen that several times today. He had a cute button like nose and thin, light pink lips, usually. Right now, though they seemed a little fuller, probably from kissing.

My head was screaming at me to stop. My body though wasn't hearing it. I knew we had to talk because I'm sure that neither of us really knew what just happened. So I broke the kiss. "Thomas, although that was amazing, I think we need to stop."

His beautiful blue eyes locked on mine. " Was that your first kiss, Blaine?"

"Yes! Was it yours?"

"Yeah, and it was magical, but you need to get home. If your mom gets home and realizes you aren't home, she might ground you like I am."

"Grounded? I'm sorry Blaine. That was my fault. Don't worry about my mom. She's at Rodger's. She called. They've been seeing each other for awhile."

"He grounded me for 2 weeks. Dad thought I was lying about us dating. He grounded me for talking back after I told him we weren't. "

"Harsh. Blaine, does your father hate me?"

"Hate is a strong word,Thomas. It's my sexuality. But dad thinks that the reason I'm gay is because someone planted the idea in my head. He's not ready for me to date yet. He would be like that with any boy. Actually, my mother doesn't seem to mind. I've told her all about you.

"Your father suspects that I turned you gay?"

"Dad thinks gay is a choice. I can't believe that he thinks I would choose this. He's a very conservative man, religious even. This is really hard for him."

"It's been hard for you too. Does he get that?"

"Sometimes he tries, but then we fight, and all of his true feelings pop out. I don't know if he will ever be ok with who I am."

My phone beeped. 1 new message.

 **From Dad to Blaine:** "Good night son. Congratulations on the part. You will do great. I love you."

Tears started falling from my eyes.

"Blaine, what's wrong? Are you ok?" Thomas threw his arms back around me and held me securely against his chest.

I showed him the text as tears streamed down my face. "He's proud of me. I really need to let you get home. You don't know what this has meant to me. Thank you. Thomas, we need to talk tomorrow ok."

"Blaine, it's meant a lot to me too." He placed a small kiss on my cheek.

I kissed his cheek as well. "Good night Thomas. Drive carefully. I'll miss you." His eyes locked with mine.

"Blaine, sweet dreams. Would it be weird if I asked you for one more kiss?" Thomas asked innocently.

I placed my hand on his rosy cheek, and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. Thomas lips started to move against mine. He raised his hand, and placed it in my hair.

"MMMMmmmm," I moaned. Thomas ran his tongue along my bottom lip. Then, he gently sucked my bottom lip. My lips parted, and I allowed his tongue the chance to explore my mouth. I began to caress my tongue against his. Thomas' hands moved around my waist, and he pushed me gently against the wall. I slid down the wall to the floor, with him following so that we never broke contact. We were sitting side by side, lips joined, tongues dancing, hands still embracing one another.

"Blaine, oh, I'm sorry."

"Mom!"

"Thomas, you need to go home now. Blaine, you need to go to your room right now. We will talk tomorrow."

Crap! This wasn't good. The discussion with Thomas wasn't the only talk I would have to have now. I wasn't looking forward to either of them.

 **Wednesday, September 16, 2009**

 **Pam Anderson- Anderson Residence**

So the looks that I saw between them tonight weren't my imagination. Blaine didn't respond to Nick's text, so he asked if I would go check on him. He wasn't in his room, so instinct and just knowing myself told me exactly where he was. He always went to that tree house when he was upset. I heard the screams, and I knew exactly how Blaine would react. If Nick wanted to see rebellion, that's what he had asked for.

Telling Blaine that he couldn't do something he had a passion for became a motivation to prove that he could. He didn't do it in a resentful way. He was a go getter. He didn't give on his dreams. I wasn't really sure if his dreams included Thomas or not. I didn't know if he liked Thomas, or if he was upset because his dad forbid him to have any kind of relationship with him.

Thomas, on the other hand, wanted something more from Blaine. I wasn't sure if it was love yet, but he was definitely attracted to Blaine. I was a little worried that he might get his heart broken, although Blaine would never do it on purpose. He knew what it felt like, and He would never do it to anyone else.

Thomas pecked Blaine on the cheek with a quick kiss, and he waved at me. "I'm sorry he whispered, and he quickly darted out the door."

"Blaine, go to your room. I need to go back and tell your dad you are asleep in your room. That needs to be the truth. I'll already be withholding enough information from him about tonight."

"You're not going to tell him?" Blaine looked terrified.

"Not tonight, because it would upset him. Get to bed, and we'll talk tomorrow. Ok."

Blaine snuck in through the back door, and I went up the stairs and told Nick that Blaine was asleep. I told him I'd call Dr. Blevins tomorrow and see if he would work them in tomorrow for an appointment. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

 **Wednesday, September 16, 2009**

 **Blaine Anderson- Anderson Residence**

I was so lucky that it was mom and not dad, but I knew there would be a talk tomorrow. Tomorrow. I didn't know how I felt about tomorrow. In a way, I didn't want tonight to end. I was curious as to how my dreams would play out tonight, or if I could even sleep after all that occurred in just the last 30 minutes.

I flipped through my Ipod, and found the song that described how I felt in the moment. I heard just heard in on the radio, but it had new meaning.

 _I don't know_

 _But I think I may be fallin' for you_

 _Dropping so quickly_

 _Maybe I should keep this to myself_

 _Waiting 'til I know you better_

Ok, so it was too late to keep things to myself. I had really messed up.

 _I am trying, not to tell you_

 _But I want to,_

 _I'm scared of what you'll say_

 _And so I'm hiding what I'm feeling_

 _But I'm tired of holding this inside my head_

I don't know if I'm hiding what I'm feeling, because I don't know what feelings are trying to tell me. The kisses were all amazing. Thomas was amazing, but I was afraid. I couldn't lose him as a friend. I didn't have a lot of those to spare. And I really didn't want to let dad down.

 _I've been spending all my time_

 _Just thinking about ya_

 _I don't know what to do_

 _I think I'm fallin' for you_

 _I've been waiting all my life_

 _And now I found ya_

 _I don't know what to do_

 _I think I'm fallin' for you_

 _I'm fallin' for you_

I really didn't know what to do. I didn't want to hurt Thomas, but I didn't want to lose him as a friend. He meant too much to me.

 _As I'm standing here_

 _And you hold my hand_

 _Pull me towards you_

 _And we start to dance_

 _All around us_

 _I see nobody_

 _Here in silence_

 _It's just you and me_

Tonight had been amazing, from the movie cuddled on his bed watching Toy Story to the kisses we shared together in my tree house. The moments kept replaying over and over in my head like a classic movie, but where the happy ending was supposed to flash across the screen, the pictures I was seeing were laced with uncertainty.

 _I am trying not to tell you_

 _But I want to_

 _I'm scared of what you'll say_

 _And so I'm hiding what I'm feeling_

 _But I'm tired of holding this inside my head_

I wondered if he was just as afraid as I was. He kissed me first. He asked for another kiss, and he didn't hold back. He wanted something more than friendship. You don't just kiss a friend like that. We had crossed a line, and I feared that we couldn't go back.

 _I've been spending all my time_

 _Just thinking about ya_

 _I don't know what to do_

 _I think I'm fallin' for you_

 _I've been waiting all my life_

 _And now I found ya_

 _I don't know what to do_

 _I think I'm fallin' for you_

 _I'm fallin' for you_

 _Oh, I just can't take it_

 _My heart is racing_

 _E_ _motions keep spilling out._

I couldn't quit wondering what all of this meant. What would unfold tomorrow? Fear went through me. I couldn't lose him. He had taken a place in my heart.

 _I've been spending all my time_

 _Just thinking about ya_

 _I don't know what to do_

 _I think I'm fallin' for you_

 _I've been waiting all my life_

 _And now I found ya_

 _I don't know what to do_

 _I think I'm fallin' for you_

 _I'm fallin' for you_

 _I think I'm fallin' for you_

I did a horrible job hiding it. He knew. Alright, Blaine. This was going to take courage. I had to tell him the truth tomorrow and hope for the best.

 **Thursday, September 17, 2009**

 **Pam Anderson-The Anderson Residence**

Nick had gone back to work this week. I told him that I'd try to get an appointment and text or call with the information if I was able. Nick left shortly before Blaine came downstairs..

"Blaine, let's stop for breakfast today. We could get a biscuit or something, but I think we need to talk."

"I know mom. I know," he sighed.

Blaine told me everything, even about them falling asleep during the movie, and the kisses that happened in the tree house.

"Son, how do you feel about Thoma? You really need to know before anything else happens. He really cares about you."

"Mom, I care about him too. That's why I'm terrified, because I'm not sure that what I feel from him is what he feels for me."

"Blaine, Thomas has a severe crush, or he is in love with you. You don't look at someone that way and not have feelings attached. Do you love him, son?"

Blaine looked stunned. "Mom, he loves me? I think I'm falling for him, but I don't know. I'm really confused. I thought about him last night, and I dreamed about him. But I told dad we weren't dating, and I'm not sure if I'm ready for us to date, not at Central High. There's people that hate gay people, and I don't him to become a target. I also don't want anyone dictating who I do or don't care about either. This is a mess, mom. Why do I always screw things up?"

"Son, I'm going to schedule you an appointment with Dr. Blevins. I may have to pick you up early. And you don't always screw things up. You're an artist though, and you run more by feelings than thoughts. It's the romantic in you, but sometime practicality gets thrown out the window. I understand that, because you got it from me. You have to be fair to Thomas, though. Before you move any further, you need to decide what you want from this. If it isn't a relationship, you need to be honest."

"It's not that easy. I don't want to hurt him. I don't want to lose him either. How do I know if I'm in love?"

"It hit me like a ton of bricks, the moment I knew I was in love with your father. Believe it or not, he confessed that he loved me first. I can understand why you are confused. A good kiss could scramble anyone's head."

"Mom!" His cheeks were bright red. He dropped his head into his hands.

"Blaine, just talk to him. Soon."

 **Thursday, September 17, 2009**

 **Blaine Anderson- Westerville Central High**

Thomas was at my locker when I arrived. We walked to class side by side.

"Did you sleep ok, Blaine?" Thomas asked sincerely.

"Not a bit? And you?"

"Not really," Thomas giggled. "Can you joined me for lunch?"

"Don't I always," I chuckled. We reached his class, and he smiled at me and ducked into class.

Class was pretty straightforward. I made it to lunch. I grabbed my tray. Jenny motioned me over to our table. Thomas smiled the cutest little smiled, and I caught myself blushing.

"Did you guys get coffee again yesterday?" asked Jenny.

"Yeah, we did, and then we watched Toy Story at Thomas' house. Then, I got grounded for talking back to my dad."

"Sounds like an interesting night."

Thomas' cheeks turned bright red, and I could feel mine growing red as well.

"Did I miss something," Jenny eyed us suspiciously."

Did she ever.

"Boys, don't you both talk at once," she prodded jokingly.

"Yeah, you missed Toy Story with Us and Blaine's Buzz impressions," Thomas quipped.

"And you missed Thomas' Woody," I replied without thinking. I immediately caught what I had just said. Thomas' cheeks flamed red and he spit out some of his coke. "Wait, that came out wrong. I meant Thomas' Woody impression. Ok, I'm going to shut up now," I said face palming. "I think I'm done eating." Jenny was laughing hysterically.

"Boys, you are a riot, I swear. I know what you meant. Come on, Blaine. I'll walk you to class. See you Thomas!"

"Bye Thomas."

"Coffee, tonight?" Thomas inquired. "I'd love to talk to you."

"I can't. I have an appointment this afternoon. I'll make it to you. Can I call you after my appointment?" I said as I smiled at him.

"Of course. I can't wait. Bye Blaine!" He waved and smiled at me.

 **Thursday, September 17, 2009**

 **Jenny Robbins- Westerville Central High**

"Ok, spill!. What happened between you two. There's obviously something because you two have some major sexual tension going on."

"Jenny, come on."

"Blaine, come on!"

"We fell asleep together!"

"What?"

"While we were watching Toy Story, we fell asleep in each other's arms. We were cuddled up on his bed, and we woke up in each other's arms. That's why I got grounded."

"Oh, and that's it."

"Thomas me brought me home, and dad freaked out. Dad and I got into a big fight. I went to the tree house, and Thomas met me there. Oh, we might have kissed."

"WAIT, WHAT? Details now Anderson."

"Actually, this is my class."

"You aren't getting out of this conversation. Don't even think this is over."

Blaine ducked around me and ran into the classroom. This wasn't good. I needed to talk to Thomas.

 **Thursday, September 17, 2009**

 **Nick- Thursday Afternoon Dr. Blevins' office**

"So Blaine, you described the argument to me, but now, you need to explain to your dad how that made you feel."

"Dad, what you don't understand is for the first time in a long time, I'm not hurting on the inside. I found a friend. Michael tore my heart out dad. He told everybody, dad. However, I'm ok with that now. I'm glad everybody knows, because what hurt the most is that I had to keep it hidden inside. I don't feel that way anymore. I feel like I finally found myself. I was so afraid of letting everyone see who I really was, including you. I didn't want you to hate me."

"Blaine, I don't hate you. I just don't understand you, but I really am trying. I am concerned about you being in a play, because people may make fun of you for singing, dancing, and wearing makeup on the stage, Blaine. I don't want you to get ridiculed."

"Dad, remember, when you told me that running let you escape, and that it made you feel free. That's what performing does for me. It makes me feel alive inside. I don't care what anyone else says about me. That's one thing Thomas taught me, dad. He taught me to never apologize for who I am because people use it as fuel to cut me down. He has taught me to be courageous, and to show the haters that they aren't going to change me. Dad, I really want to do this play. I'm good. I want you to see me. Please come. I know it's not your thing, but I…"

"I'll be there, son. I will clap and cheer for you. I'm proud that you found something that makes you happy."

Blaine walked up to me and engulfed me in the biggest hug he's ever given me.

"Do you promise? You'll be there? Thank you dad. That's all I ever wanted to hear from you."

I nodded. "Blaine, about Thomas. How do you feel about him?"

"Dad, I'm not sure, but I think I'm falling for him."

"Son, I just am not sure I'm ready for this, and neither are you. I love you, and I want you to be happy. But I am perfectly aware that there are people out there that are not going to like seeing you two together. I don't want you hurt."

"I know dad. I really care about him so much, but I don't want to put him at risk. For that reason, I don't think I am going to pursue a relationship with him, dad. Not right now. I can't promise that long term."

"Son, I understand. Please, just give me some time. This is nothing you should rush."

"I know. I'm scared to death."

"Well, gentlemen, I think we made good progress today. I like how you were both honest and open today. That is great progress. And Blaine, just talk to Thomas. Tell him the truth. Blaine, can you go to the lobby for a second."

Dr. Blevins waited until the door closed behind Blaine. "Nick, I'm proud of you. You are making progress, but I urge you to be careful. I feel Blaine may be the impulsive type. You ordering him not to do something could possibly yield the exact opposite effect. I suggest that you get to know Thomas. Do something with the two of them. Watch them. And let them know that you approve of their friendship. Let Blaine know that you accept him and his friend."

"Blaine admitted he has feeling for him. Won't that just push them together?" I asked.

"Not as much as trying to keep them apart. Doing that will just cause them to sneak around. You finally have an open line of communication. Don't blow it!"


	13. Chapter 12-Desert PLaces

**Chapter 12- Desert Places**

Disclaimer- I do not own Glee or any of the characters.

 **Thursday, September 17, 2009**

 **Jenny Robbins, Westerville Central High**

"Alright, Thomas. Spill it. Tell me what's been going on with you and Blaine." At the mention of his name, Thomas' cheeks turned pink. We slowly walked to his car.

"Look, I don't really want to say anything, because I don't really know. Hey, do you need a ride home."

"Sure, but you have to tell me what happened. I know something happened. Look, Blaine told me that you guys kissed. Are you guys together?"

"We kissed, several times actually. Honestly, I don't know what we are."

"But you like him, don't you?"

"Yes, I do. A lot. But Jenny, I'm also scared to death. I realized I had feelings for him only yesterday. It hit me like a ton of bricks. He kissed me first, but I had been fighting the urge all day. He's such a flirty, touchy, feely guy. We went to my house, and he cuddled up right beside me. I laid my head on his shoulder, and we both fell asleep. We didn't mean too. Then, I rushed him home, and I went inside and apologized to his parents. His dad was pretty upset apparently."

"Then what happened?"

"I went home, but apparently, he got into a huge argument with his dad. I had only been home a few minutes when I got a text asking me to come over. He was hysterical, and I told him he was amazing, because Jenny, that's I how I feel. Then, I kissed him. It lasted a minute or so, and then he pulled away. I apologized, but then he kissed me. I told that he didn't do anything wrong. Jenny, I don't know what love feels like, but I know that I haven't stopped thinking about him, or worrying about him, or wondering if he feels the same way."

"Oh my goodness, Thomas, you are in love with Blaine! Jenny squealed.

"I think I am, Jenny. I don't really know what to do."

"So what happened next?"

I told her everything that happened from the last kid to his mother walking in on us.

"So what are going to do, Thomas?"

"I need to talk to him, but I don't know what to say. I'm afraid that he only kissed me because he was upset."

"Thomas, I don't know. There's a difference between a sympathy kiss and a make-out session, which is what that last kiss sounded like. If it was as steamy as you described, I don't think it meant nothing to him. Blaine's a flirt, and he's impulsive, but I don't think he would've kissed you again when you asked if he didn't have some kind of feelings for you. Just talk to him, Thomas."

"You're right, Jenny. But I'm not sure I can yet."

* * *

 **Thursday, September 17, 2009**

 **Thomas Hendrix, Hendrix Residence**

I really didn't want to have the conversation on the phone. Our conversation should be private and face to face. Right now I was too terrified to risk it.

I wasn't sure how all of this had happened. When we met, I saw a broken, scared gay kid that had barely come to terms with himself. He went through that denial stage, and he was in that self-loathing phase when he approached that Tuesday afternoon. I had thought to myself that he needed a friend, because I knew what it was like to feel alone, surrounded by a crowd of people. I thought back to the poem "Desert Places again, and I remember feeling like Robert

Frost's Desert Places was written just for me.

 **Snow falling and night falling fast, oh, fast**

 **In a field I looked into going past,**

 **And the ground almost covered smooth in snow,**

 **But a few weeds and stubble showing last.**

I had always interpreted this cold night scene to represent loneliness and emptiness, ignored, partially buried like the weeds trying to fight through but being no match for the quickly falling snow.

 **The woods around it have it - it is theirs.**

 **All animals are smothered in their lairs.**

 **I am too absent-spirited to count;**

 **The loneliness includes me unawares.**

Like the woods in the Spring, the high school is full of liveliness for most. For me, it was always winter here. Before Blaine came alone, I didn't even realize how cold and isolated I felt.

 **And lonely as it is, that loneliness**

 **Will be more lonely ere it will be less -**

 **A blanker whiteness of benighted snow**

 **With no expression, nothing to express.**

As time progressed, and the metaphorical snow fell harder and thicker, continuing to smother me slowly, I realized that I had become part of the scenery here. No one bothered me, but no one needed me. I had grown used to no acknowledgment. It was an incredibly lonely existence.

 **They cannot scare me with their empty spaces**

 **Between stars - on stars where no human race is.**

 **I have it in me so much nearer home**

 **To scare myself with my own desert places.**

At the time, I wasn't afraid of being alone because my own inner workings and imagination was so much scarier than anything anybody can do to me. Their slanderous words meant nothing to me. They weren't near as hateful and degrading as my own thoughts.

I had convinced myself that I didn't need anyone else, that they weren't worth my time or my effort. I shielded myself so that nothing could penetrate the barrier I had around me, and I kept letting it get thicker and thicker.

However, Blaine had reached down and brushed the snow off of me, metaphorically speaking. I was being smothered by the coldness of those around me. He showed me warmth. He helped my heart thaw. He broke those barriers down, and I didn't want them to ever build up again. I didn't want to be alone anymore. Now that I had felt the warmth that radiated from Blaine's smile, his arms, his lips, I wanted to fight the cold for now on.

Originally, just his friendship was enough, but I had underestimated Blaine. I didn't think I would allow myself to fall for him, especially being that we were in high school in Ohio, surrounded by homophobic idiotic jerks. When I noticed him at the beginning of the year, he just seemed like the rest of the jocks, laughing and joking around, congratulating themselves for their menial accomplishments.

I started to notice that he wasn't as closed-minded as the others. He was kind to everyone. What really caught my attention was when he stuck by Jenny when the scandal broke. He ate with her at lunch every day, and he remained her lab partner, even when it meant he got accused of being the father of her child. After observing him closely, I discovered that he was a closeted case. I thought he would remain there, because he just seemed to care a little too much what that jerk Michael thought. Once he was outed, he came back to school, bent but not completely broken. I watched him from a distance that Monday, and he was stronger than I ever imagined he would be. The next day, he showed up with a brand new strength and attitude.

I did mean it when I said he wasn't my type because I really didn't have one. I never thought I'd even meet another gay guy that wasn't a severe closet case in Westerville. I had made up my mind that I would be single at least until I could get out of this small-minded place, and move to California or something.

The last thing I wanted was to fall for someone and then have others dictate what our relationship should or shouldn't be. Blaine had rebounded pretty quickly, but that was because he hadn't upset the balance too much. If we were a couple, we would become targets. I didn't want that for him. He was special. He deserved more than I could ever give him, so much more than the people here could ever understand. He didn't belong here. He was liked a beautiful caged canary, whose beautiful song lifts the spirits of all those around him, but he himself is miserable without the soul mate he deserves. In that moment, I made up my mind. I couldn't let him be imprisoned, especially if he didn't feel the same.

* * *

 **Thursday, September 17, 2009**

 **Cooper Anderson- Phone Conversation**

"Coop, I really need your advice. I really think I'm over my head.

"Let me guess, It has to do with Thomas."

"Wait, how did you know?"

"Come on Blaine, you don't quit talking about him. I saw your face when I brought up his name at the airport. So you like him?"

"Uh yeah. But it's more complicated than that, Coop. We kissed last night." I listened as he told me the entire story. "Blaine, what are you going to say to him? Are you dating?"

"I kind of told dad that I liked him, but that I wouldn't pursue a relationship with him. Dad isn't ready yet, and he doesn't think I am either."

"Blaine, it's not up to dad. What do you want? What does Thomas want."

"Cooper, I don't know. I get dad's point. I don't want someone to hurt Thomas just because I want a boyfriend. But I don't want that them to keep me from being in a relationship because they don't like it. They can't control me, and I won't allow them to."

"Well, then I guess it come down to one thing, doesn't it Mr. Cowardly Lion," I said with a smirk.

"Yeah, I know, big bro. Courage!"

"Call me if you need me. I'm gonna let you go though because you have a more important conversation to have."

He was right, and dad had a point. Blaine did too. If he let those jerks dictate what he did or didn't do, they always would. In the end, it was Blaine's choice to make. However, I hoped that he was a little more careful than last time.

* * *

 **Thursday, September 17, 2009**

 **Nick Anderson- Anderson Residence.**

Dr. Blevins had told me to lighten up on Blaine, and get to know this Thomas kid, especially if he meant that much to Blaine.

"Hey, kiddo! Why don't you help me on the chevy. I'd like to talk to you for awhile."

"Ok dad." He followed me to the garage.

"Blaine, I'm so sorry for the way I blew up at you yesterday. And I didn't treat Thomas very politely either."

"It's alright dad. I messed up, and I deserved to get in trouble. I shouldn't have yelled liked that."

"Blaine, thanks for being honest at therapy. And those are my real concerns. I want you to know that I'm not lying to you. I just don't want you to get hurt. Not everybody is as loving and sweet as you, kid."

"I know that dad. And I don't disagree with you."

"I agree with your mom. I was too harsh. You're still grounded for a week; practices, rehearsals, and church only, but I don't want to you away from Thomas. Invite him for dinner tonight if you want. I've already talked to your mother about it. I want to get to know him to. And then, he can hang out with you a little until 9:00, ok."

Blaine engulfed me with a hug. "Thanks dad. You really will like him. I'll call him right now, and then I'll help you with the car."

* * *

 **Thursday, September 17, 2009**

 **Blaine and Thomas- Thursday (Texts)**

 **Blaine to Thomas:** Hey, do you have a minute.

 **Thomas to Blaine:** Um, sure. We haven't really had a chance to talk today, have we?

 **Blaine to Thomas:** No, we haven't : ( But, how would you like to come over.

 **Thomas to Blaine : )** I thought you were grounded.

 **Blaine to Thomas:** I am from going out, but he wants to meet you, and he wants to apologize to you.

 **Thomas to Blaine:** I don't really think he has anything to apologize to me for. Maybe to you, but not me. Are you guys ok?

 **Blaine to Thomas:** Yeah, he apologized. You didn't answer my question.

 **Thomas to Blaine:** Coming over? Do you want me to?

 **Blaine to Thomas:** I did ask you to, didn't I?

 **Thomas to Blaine:** uh, yeah, duh.

 **Thomas to Blaine:** But we need to talk , before you leave tonight.

 **Blaine to Thomas:** I need to ask. Do you know anything about rebuilding classic cars?"

 **Thomas to Blaine:** ?

 **Blaine to Thomas:** Is that a no?

 **Thomas to Blaine:** I'm totally clueless, B : - (

 **Blaine to Thomas:** Well, then should be either really fun or really dangerous.

 **Blaine to Thomas:** So are you coming?

 **Thomas to Blaine:** It's either that, or attempting to eat mom's mystery casserole. : -) And of course the company will be awesome.

 **Thomas to Blaine:** See you in 10.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I love to hear what you guys think about this chapter. Next up, our boys make a decision about their relationship.**


	14. Chapter 13- So Now what?

Ch. 16- So Now What

 **Author's Note: I know nothing about vehicle maintenance or building a car. So if I get some wrong, just let me know.**

Disclaimer: Sadly, I still don't own Glee. : (

 **Thomas- Thursday Night, September 17, 2009**

When Blaine said his dad wanted me to come over, I was hesitant, but I didn't want to be rude. Blaine had said that his dad was not very accepting of him being gay, but he was trying to come to terms with it. The last thing I wanted to do was snub him. I was hesitant of how accepting he would be, but honestly, I wanted to see Blaine. We needed to talk. I had so much I needed to say to Blaine.

Mr. Anderson had the hood popped, and he was showing us basic parts so we knew what he was talking about. He actually printed some colored diagrams and some pages from a repair guide to show us some parts that were concealed by other parts. It wasn't really like I was retaining any of it. Maybe I just needed to pay attention. But I couldn't. My mind was not on the car. It was on the car owner's son.

And I could tell I was not the only one that was guilty of having a wondering mind. Blaine looked as lost as I was, but I think he appreciate the effort his father was putting in to spend time with him. Even though he convinced there are other motives involved. After awhile, I think we were paying more attention to each other than we were Mr. Anderson. His beautiful honey eyes kept glancing at me, his cheeks turning red when I caught him doing it.

As we were leaning over the car, or hands and fingers brushed on more than one occasion. The third time his hand brushed mine, his hand closed around mine. And I didn't move it. We stood there with our hands connected, and I intertwined my fingers with his. He turned his head, and his gaze caught mine.

"So boys, that's the carburetor. Thomas, do you remember where the transmission is?

I quickly jerked my hand away from Blaine as I heard my name called. I could feel my cheeks burn from embarrassment. Did he see us? I knew Mr. Anderson wasn't comfortable with the idea of me dating his son. There was a chance he never would be, but the fact I was over here via his invitation meant he was trying, and I wanted to respect that. Their relationship was fragile, but they both wanted that to change. And I didn't want to destroy that.

"Um, it's the big part right there, right."

"Yeah, Mr. Anderson smiled. It's that big part right there. So you don't really like cars either, do you Thomas?

"Uh, not really. I mean, I like to drive mine, but I can't tell you anything about it other than what kind of gas it takes or how many miles per gallon it gets."

"Well, I didn't either, so I guess we all have to learn together. You are welcome to come over Saturday. Blaine and I are actually going to start taking this baby apart. We can all learn the basics together.

"Mr. Anderson, I'd prefer not to destroy your car."

"Blaine," dad said smiling, "your friend has no faith in my mechanical abilities."

"Nor, do I dad, but I don't have faith in mine either. You may have to just keep this as memorabilia and buy me a new car." I giggled at that. Blaine smiled at his father, and his dad laughed in response.

"Now son, the deal is that I don't turn over my car unless this one runs." He chuckled. "So, boys, should we go over the diagram again?"

Blaine rolled his eyes and smirked at me. There was a twinkle in his eyes, and his face light up with that playful smile. I think we were both relieved when Mrs. Anderson told us to come set the table.

"Blaine, go set the table. Thomas, Could I talk to you for a minute?"

"OK, dad," Blaine said and walked to the door, leaving it slightly ajar. If I knew Blaine, he was probably listening behind the door.

"Thomas, thanks for coming over today. I know this isn't really your thing. I just wanted to apologize for my behavior last night. I was just worried about Blaine. But from what I can see, I didn't really have a reason to be. You seem to be a good friend. I'm glad that he knows you.

"I'm glad he's my friend too."

"I worry about him a lot. He's dealt with quite a bit lately. And I just don't want to see him hurt."

"Me neither, Mr. Anderson. Thanks again for inviting me. Your son is my best friend."

"Well, he's going to start looking for you. Why don't you go help him set the table?"

I walked to the door. "Thanks for inviting me, Mr. Anderson. It really means a lot to me."

 **Nick Anderson –Thursday**

I had to admit that I could understand why Blaine and Thomas were friends. Neither of them had any real interest in working on the car, but they both listened and tried to do their best work. I thought Thomas felt out of place, but he was committed to trying to help Blaine.

I wondered what he must have thought about me. I knew I didn't make a great impression the other night. And I was ashamed about that. But I hoped that he knew I would try to be more accepting. I wasn't sure if he was comfortable around me or not. But there was one thing I was sure of. He had feelings for Blaine.

He seemed like a good kid. But I just didn't know if I agreed with Dr. Blevins on this. I didn't want to push Blaine away, but I didn't want to be overly encouraging of a possible romance so quickly. Even if he was a good kid, I just wasn't comfortable with all of this. I loved Blaine, but I wasn't ready to let go of the idea that this was just a phase. I wanted to be accepting, but this really did go against everything I was taught. I loved my son, but this was such a challenge for me.

But what scared me the most was knowing that there were so many people here in Westerville that were like-minded with me. And some that were worse. Blaine was my own son, and I was having trouble accepting the idea of a possible relationship between those two boys. Would those people torment and ridicule them. Would they bully them? Were they strong enough to handle it? They were both tiny. My worst fear was getting a phone call in the middle of the night saying that someone had acted on their hatred. And I just never wanted that nightmare to come true.

I thought of Michael. He was the boy that we had had at our house countless times. And he seemed like a good kid. That is until all of this happened. And he turned on Blaine with such hatred. I know that he had a lot to do with the aftermath of it all. And I wanted to sympathize because I don't know how I would have responded to advances from another guy when I was his age. I knew it must have made him uncomfortable. But, he crossed the line. Blaine said he had apologized, but he also said that he feared that Michael hated him. And that hatred was what scared me.

I washed my hands, and I headed into the dining room for dinner. Blaine knew how I felt about all of it. I was honest in the psychologist's office. But I didn't know if he would heed my warning or not. Pam was right. Our son was stubborn. And I was afraid that he was falling for Thomas.

 **Blaine- Thursday**

Dinner was nice. Mom kept conversation going. Dad was participating in the conversation, and Thomas answered any questions politely. But he didn't really feel comfortable. I could tell. I couldn't really hear what they had said in the garage.

I participated in the conversation, which was mostly small talk, and my parents asking Thomas basic get-to-know you questions. However, I ate quickly. Thomas and I really needed to talk, and we couldn't say what we needed to at the dinner table. And I wanted to tell him while I still had the courage. I knew what was in my heart, and I needed to say it, the sooner the better. And mom was right, I needed to be honest.

"Mom, Dad. May I be excused?" I asked calmly, but my voice was a little shaky.

"Yes, but it's your night to load the dish washer and wash the cookware," mom said.

"I'll help you, Blaine. I'm finished. Thank you for the lovely meal, Mrs. Anderson. It was delicious. I really appreciate you for having me over tonight." said Thomas. He followed closely behind me as I walked into the kitchen.

"Your mom is a good cook," Thomas said sweetly.

"She's got a few specialty dishes that are awesome, and I have to admit that her grilled shrimp with rice and steamed vegetables are delectable." I replied.

I loaded the dishes as he rinsed them off. Conversation stopped between us. I could tell that he really wasn't comfortable talking here.

"So they post the official cast and crew list tomorrow, right?" he asked.

"Yeah, but I'm not really that nervous about it. I'm more concerned that my first glee club meeting was today , and I had to miss it. I don't think that looked very good, but mom wanted us to meet with Mr. Blevins today."

"I'm sorry you had to miss it. I knew you were looking forward to it."

"I stopped by Mrs. Davis' office, and I let her know that I wouldn't be there. I was hoping that I could make it back to school in time to maybe catch part of it, but it was 4:30 by the time our session was over. She told me to try to make it tomorrow. I hope that dad wasn't right about the overextension thing."

"Blaine, you will make it all work out. I know you will make it all work." His smile was so sweet and reassuring. I blushed. I kept my head down so he didn't see it. I worked a little faster. But then the salad bowl in my hand slipped out of my hand and onto the ground.

"Oh, I've got it," said Thomas, as we both bent down. We both reached for the glass, and our hands touched. Our eyes met and Thomas clasped my hand.

"Blaine, we do really need to talk," he said with desperation in his voice.

"I know. Let me start the dish washer, and we can go to the tree house." Blaine started the dishwasher and stepped out of the room to notify his mom that he was done with the dishes.

"Hey, you ready? Blaine asked.

"Y-yeah," Thomas stammered. He followed me up to the tree house.

"So, I, I, uh, um. You go first, Blaine."

"Uh ok, first, I wanted to apologize for…"

Blaine, please don't apologize for that, unless you just regret it or something."

"No, no, I don't regret it Thomas. I just don't really understand what happened, is all. I was really upset, and you were just so sweet with what you said. It's just that wasn't my intention."

"So, you didn't mean to kiss me."

"No, I didn't Thomas. I didn't ask you to come over so I could make a move on you romantically."

"Ok, that's what I figured. So basically, it was a comfort kiss. It didn't really mean anything, then?" Thomas lowered his eyes, and a small frown swept over his face.

I really didn't want to hurt him. Thomas was my best friend. But I didn't have all of my feelings sorted out yet, but by the look on his face just then, I wondered if he did want something deeper than a friendship.

"Maybe the first one kiss was a comfort thing, Thomas. And I shouldn't have. I overstepped the bounds of our friendship. But Thomas, I have to be honest. But I want you to be honest too. Were you just trying to comfort me as well?"

"Look, Blaine. You've become my best friend, and I, I!" Tears welled up in his eyes. "I can't lose you. I know we haven't been friends long, but you just mean so much to me. I have never had a connection with anyone one the way I do with you. In just a short week, you've broken down all the walls I've spent years putting up. And I don't want to lose that."

"But you don't have romantic feelings for me, do you Thomas? I mean, you told me that I wasn't your type. It's ok."

"Blaine, you said the first kiss was a comfort kiss, but the second, and the third? What were they? Thomas asked, still with tears in his eyes.

"Thomas, you didn't answer my question."

"And B, you didn't answer mine."

"Thomas, I have feelings for you, I blurted out.

"Blaine, I do for you too! I care about you a lot, but…"

"T, I care about you a lot but, I think we"

"Should just stay friends," Thomas finished. "Is that how you feel?"

"I nodded, but Thomas, please look at me. I really mean this. It ISN"T you. You are amazing! This is about me. Well, It's about me and a promise I made to my dad.

"Your dad, Blaine?"

"Yeah, he really is trying, and he asked me to give him time to come to terms with all of this. I told him that I have feelings for you. And honestly, T, I do. I like you. But I promised my dad that I wouldn't have a boyfriend yet. He's honestly trying, and I want us so much to have a good relationship. And he told me that he is so scared that we will become targets at school if we dated. And honestly, I've thought about that too. And I couldn't deal with it if something happened to you because I wanted a boyfriend. But Thomas, please say something."

"So you would want to be my boyfriend?"

"Thomas, I think you are amazing, too. And I'm not saying that to comfort you. I admire you, and I respect you so much. I reached out to that day because I wanted to learn to be more like you, and I wanted to get to know you. And you are even more amazing than I ever could have known then.

"Blaine, I like you too, and I doubt that will change anytime soon. And I understand. I'm actually jealous that your dad is concerned about you. I don't have that. His head dropped. And I wouldn't want anything to ever happen to you either. But, I don't want those stupid homophobic jerks to dictate our relationship, friendship or anything it turns into," Thomas responded.

"Nor do I. But you also said we have only known each other for a short time. I don't want to rush into anything and end up losing you as a friend."

"Blaine, you wouldn't lose me as a friend, ever. I can't imagine my life without you now. You burst into my life like a ray of sunshine, and I don't ever want to go back into the dark again. But, I can respect the promise you made to your dad. And I also agree that we haven't known each other long. But at the same time, I think you know me better than anyone else right now."

"You too Thomas. You understand me in ways that I even don't. And I never thought I'd ever let anyone in like that, especially so soon after everything that happened with Michael. And I am still coming to terms with myself. I'm learning to actually be myself. I'm finally comfortable with being the "Real" Blaine. But I still don't know completely who I am. But I hope that when I do, that you are still right beside me. I just need some time."

"Blaine, I respect that you told me the truth. And I will always be here when you need me.

"I'll always be there for you too, T! But I think we need to set some boundaries. We blurred some lines last night."

I agree. I think that anything that would be considered PDA at school is off the table. No holding hands."

"And no more kissing," I giggled, "even that is the hottest thing I've ever experienced in my life."

"It was for me too, Blaine," he said sincerely.

"So no cuddling either?" I pouted and gave my best puppy dog face.

"Um, do you really think that's a friend thing?"

"Ok, I see your point, I pouted again. But hugs are ok. Friends hug."

"Totally. I think that's fine," said Thomas.

"So, we're friends." I stated.

"Best friends. And I think we should seal it with a hug."

I wrapped my arms around him, and we embraced for a few seconds. I stepped back, and I looked at him in those sparkling blue eyes. "But, I really don't want to stay just friends forever. Please wait for me. I promise that I just need some time."

"I'd wait for you, forever, but please don't make me. I don't want to be 60 before I get to experience a kiss from you again."

I giggled. I promise it won't be that long. Can you come over Saturday to help with the car again?"

"I'll be here. Just tell me what time. And I'll see you at lunch tomorrow, right. Same time, same place."

"Count on it! I Said. Now let's go watch a movie. "Mulan?"

"How could I turn that down? Tomas said with a huge grin."

 **Author's Note: I went back and forth on this chapter. But, staying true to canon, Blaine said he had never been anyone's boyfriend. He never said that he hadn't ever kissed anyone or experienced a kiss. Actually, he seemed so sympathetic when Kurt looked crushed about the forced kiss from Dave, like he understood the importance of a first kiss. And yes, he was nervous when he kissed Kurt, but he didn't seem completely inexperienced, especially when he kissed Rachel. Yes it was sloppy, but he didn't seem clueless.**

 **And I like that Blaine is so oblivious. I wanted to stay true to that. He knows Thomas likes him, but he has no clue that Thomas is in love with him. He just accepts when Thomas says he wants to just be friends. But at the same time, he's honest. I was like this in high school. Kinda clueless about the boys that like me, and I ended up hurting a few guys on accident because I really just didn't get it, until my heart got broken.**

 **I hope you guys still enjoy the story. I'm a little hesitant about it, but at the same time, I am satisfied with how it's playing out. I truly love reviews. I feel much more confident about this story after receiving feedback. And it also motivates me to write more, which in turn makes me update faster. And if you don't like what you read, it's ok. Constructive criticism is only going to make me a better writer. Thanks again.**


	15. Chapter 14-Reflections

**Ch. 17- Reflection**

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. However, Jenny, Thomas, Nick, Michael, and Derek are mine. J

 **Thomas- Friday, September 18, 2009**

Well, yesterday turned out a lot better than I expected it to. Mrs. Anderson was a lovely individual, and honestly, I would have expected nothing less, being that Blaine was her son. He had some of her features, and he definitely got some of her personality. She was sweet, extremely polite, but also had a great sense of humor. And Mr. Anderson surprised me. He really did love his son, and he was trying. He wasn't comfortable with me, but I deeply respected him for trying. I knew he loved Blaine.

And that's why I wasn't completely honest with Blaine. After my talk with Mr. Anderson and after Blaine said that he liked me, I knew he didn't feel the same that I did. Because I was sure that what I felt wasn't a crush anymore. I thought of Blaine all night long. I searched for him and missed him when he wasn't there. And I wanted to be his boyfriend.

But he was right. He wasn't ready yet. And I didn't want to rush him. Blaine was over Michael, but not over the rejection. He was nervous and scared. I knew he wasn't scared of me, but he had dealt with heartbreak, and I knew he didn't want to experience that again anytime soon. I didn't want to lose him. I could handle being friends with him until he was ready. I knew it wouldn't be easy, especially being that sometimes Blaine was a total flirt. And he wasn't even aware that he did it.

While watching the movie in his room, he so adorable, singing along with the songs. Until he got to Reflection. And my heart broke a little. Blaine picked Mulan for a reason. He was also trying to be who he was, at the risk of letting down his family.

 _Look at me  
I will never pass for a perfect bride  
Or a perfect daughter  
Can it be  
I'm not meant to play this part?  
Now I see  
That if I were truly to be myself  
I would break my family's heart_

Blaine wanted so much to please his father, just like Mulan. He wanted to make him proud. I thought back to earlier in the garage. Blaine seemed so happy when his father was joking around with him. And when we talked, I could tell that he really longed for his dad's approval. It would just take time. I could tell that his dad would come around. He did love Blaine.

 _Who is that girl I see  
Staring straight  
Back at me?  
Why is my reflection someone  
I don't know?_

Blaine was learning to accept who he was. I wish he understood there were people who saw him for who he really was, and they loved him because of his differences, in spite of his flaws, that we saw how amazing he was. His mother saw it. She truly adored Blaine. And so did I.

 _Somehow I cannot hide  
Who I am  
Though I've tried  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?_

Blaine quickly wiped a tear from his cheek. But I saw it, and I scooted closer. I gave him a small hug. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah. You weren't supposed to see that. I love this story. But I guess I kind of understand what she was feeling. Although I not quite to the point where I want to cross dress and join the army," he smiled and laid his head on my shoulder.

"Blaine, I did think that your reflection is starting to show who you are, especially when you sing. Even when you aren't in front of an audience, your passion radiates from you when you sing. I can't wait to see you perform in the play!" I said with a smile. I felt butterflies in my stomach. His head was still on my shoulder.

"Thank you". He raised his head. Alright, enough sappiness! Let's watch the movie." He snuggled next to me. And he remained that way for the rest of the movie.

I smiled when I saw him walking toward his locker. "Hey B!" So the cast list goes up today! Are you excited?"

"Hey T! yeah. I'm curious to see who got the other roles." Although I didn't see all the auditions, it's rumored that Katlyn will get Dorothy. I'm in glee club with her, and I've heard she's really good. And a few of the other guys in the club are rumored to be cast as the tin man and the scare crow, but there were a few people that tried out for those parts. I'm the only one who tried out for "The wimpy cat" as my dad called it. " He took his books out of his locker for his first 3 classes, and we headed toward first period. Our classes were down the same hallway.

"Well, if it isn't Dick and Tracy," sneered Derek. "I heard you got smart and quit soccer. Blaine. What, did you quit because they don't let you touch the balls."

"You know what Derek, I don't know why you can't accept the fact that we are both gay. I've accepted the fact that you're an ignorant imbecile with the IQ of a carrot." I said. By the way, the doctor's called with the results of your colonoscopy. They found your head. They wanted to know how you got it stuck far up there." Blaine laughed and smiled.

"Wow, you sure are mouthy. But I guess that's the reason Anderson over here likes you so much," sneered Derek.

"Wow! Derek, I was hoping to have a battle of wits, but apparently you came to this battle unarmed. Blaine snickered.

"Are you trying to call me stupid, fag."

"OOOH! He's sharper than I suspected, Blaine! I laughed.

"Hey, you guys are just jealous because you both want me."

"Yeah, it's too bad we're gay and you're as straight as the pole your mom dances on!" I said with a cocky grin. Blaine's face broke out into the goofiest grin. Derek's face turned red. I perched my hand on my hip, and Blaine linked his arm through mine, and we walked to class.

"You are amazing, Thomas! Did you know that?" Blaine said, the grin still on his face.

"Yeah! But I don't mind you telling me. I've got to get to class." I'll see you at lunch, ok."

'"See you T!"

 **Derek-Friday**

I had been back just a few days, and I couldn't believe how much Blaine had changed. He seemed so comfortable, so confident. And most people didn't seem to mind that he was a fag. And his little faggot friend was so mouthy and smart mouthed.

He'd really regret messing with me. I looked at the bulletin board. The Wizard of OZ, huh? I scanned the cast list. Michael told me Blaine auditioned.

The Cowardly Lion …Blaine Anderson

I took my pen and wrote something next to his name. Then I added a few other things. How dare those disgusting fairy boys spout off like that. I'd make them both regret it. Then, I saw it.

Sadie's Hawkins Dance

Friday, Septer 25

Immediately after the football game to 11 PM

Admission: $5.00

Support the Glee Club

Michael had told me of his plan to get revenge on Blaine at the play, but I had a plan of my own forming in my mind.

I walked over to Michael at lunch. "Hey, you still want to go through with our plan, because I know a way we could speed things up a little."

"What are you thinking? He asked with a sly grin.

"Have you seen the flyer about the Sadie Hawkin's Dance?"

 **Blaine- Lunch**

"Hey Blaine!" The cast list is up, Jenny called from across the room.

"What Jenny? Say that louder. The whole room didn't hear you!" Thomas laughed.

"Uh, yeah, they pretty much did," said a couple of the glee members. They invited us to start sitting with them, and we joined them. They seemed nice. And it was sitting with a group instead of feeling like a third wheel when it was just the three of us. Katlyn and Eric stood up.

"We'll come with you. They told me that my audition was great, but I wasn't the only one who auditioned, and Chelsea read for the part too. She's really good. But she also read for Glenda." She ran her hand through her red hair. "I really want the part. Blaine, are you nervous?"

Um kind of, but they told me at the audition that I had the role. I think I was the only one that read for the part."

They just stared at him in disbelief. "What part did you read for?"

"I auditioned for the cowardly lion, although I told them I would also read for other parts, like the wizard, or other smaller parts. But they told me that the cowardly lion was mine if I wanted."

"You weren't the only person to read for that part, replied Eric. I know of two others that tried out for the role." That's pretty cocky of you to be so sure."

"Um, that's what they said. I just assumed no one else read for the part. I mean, I felt the audition went well, and they enjoyed it. Mr. Denson said it was the best audition he's seen here at the school."

Katlyn's mouth dropped open. "Blaine, he doesn't give praise like that to just anyone. Actually it's hard to get much praise from him at all. He barely said anything to me at my audition, other than good job."

" He offered to set me up with some summer gigs. He was really nice."

Eric and Katlyn stopped and peered at each other, their faces showing disbelief. "Blaine, we didn't see you at Glee Thursday."

"I had an appointment with my doctor. I talked to Mrs. Davis about it. I hated missing. I was hoping to meet everyone. How many new members are there?

"Four. Mrs. Davis seemed really disappointed that you couldn't be there. She said she thought you were a great addition. I got the vibe that she wanted you to try the male vocal in "Ain't NO Mountain High Enough. You must be really good if they both like you that much already! Katlyn gushed. Our lead male soloist graduated last year, and they've kind of rotated the vocals so far this year. So are you a prodigy or the son of some former Broadway star or something?"

"Uh no. Not at all." I've been singing my whole life, and I did Community Theater a lot as a child because my brother is an actor. HE moved to LA to go to school and pursue acting.

"Wait, your last name is Anderson. Cooper is your brother, right. Oh my goodness, were in Pinocchio quite a few years ago at the Playhouse. I was a member of the chorus line. Weren't you Pinocchio?"

"Yeah, but that was several years ago. I think I was 9 at the time. After my brother moved, my dad thought we should take a break from theater awhile. And I played sports in middle school, so I guess the plays fell to the wayside. But I loved it. I'm glad that I'm getting a chance to start again."

We reached the cast list. Katlyn hugged Eric when she saw that she indeed was Dorothy. Eric seemed pleased with his role as the Tin man. And I found my name with the Cowardly Lion beside it. But someone had also defaced the list. Right beside my name was the words- "Watch out FAGGOT." My head dropped. There was a drawing of a noose.

"Blaine," Katlyn said calmly. "I'm sorry." Some people are jerks. Are those rumors still going around? Sometimes, people like to spread things around even if they don't have cause to.

Eric shook his head at her. "Katlyn, not now."

"No, it's ok. Katlyn, they aren't rumors. I really am gay. But thank you for not just believing the rumors without knowing me. And it was hard the first day it came out, but it's ok now. I've known for awhile"

"Really. And the ones about you and Jenny. I mean, they don't really match. I mean if you are gay, then someone is making up some stories there."

"Katlyn, there's no if. I'm gay. Trust me. And I've never had a girlfriend, let alone, have I done anything that would get a girl pregnant. But all of that is her business. She and I have been friends since 2nd grade. She lives on the same block that I do. And she's one of my best friends.

"Well, Blaine, I can't wait to hear you sing if you're as good as everyone implies," Katlyn said. "Regardless of your sexual preference or not. And you really need to show this to someone. That's hate speech Blaine. Actually, it's a threat."

I shook my head. Katlyn was right.. But I had seen it before. And now I pretty much new who was behind it. I removed the cast list from the bulletin board and stepped into the choir room. "Mrs. Davis. Are you here?"

"Blaine, we missed you yesterday. You can make it Monday right, because I like you to try a part in a song we started yesterday."

"Yes, I'll be here. I can't wait to get started. "But Um, could you please post another list though?" My hands shook a little as I handed her the list.

"Oh Blaine, I'm sorry. Yes, I'll print one right now. But this needs to go to the principal's office. Do you want me to go with you? I'm not sure we can figure out who did this though."

I thought back to last week, and the dummy in my locker. I thought of the vandalism on our door. Somebody really hated me, and I had an idea who it was. I mean, After Derek was suspended, I hadn't had anything like those messages, and now that he was back, they came back.

And our little display in the hall probably didn't help matters. I didn't trust Derek one bit. And I realized we had pissed him off, Thomas especially. And there was no telling what He was capable of.

I needed to warn him to be careful around Derek. I knew that lunch was about over, and Thomas was probably on his way to 4th period. I ran down the hallway. I stopped at his class. He was walking down the hallway with Jenny.

"Hey, I thought you would come back. So, you got the part right?" Thomas stopped. "Blaine, are you ok?

"Thomas, I think we might have made Derek angry earlier, and I don't trust him. I think we need to be careful. I showed him the cast list."

"Blaine, let's go. We are going to the principal's office right now!"

"T, I'm not sure that's a good idea. He's already mad, and he hasn't been back long."

"Blaine, this is a threat! He's threatening you. I don't want you hurt. Please, come with me right now, or I will go myself."

"Thomas, I don't trust him. He's a loose cannon."

"That's exactly why he doesn't need to be around you."

"I'm more concerned about you, Thomas!" I said.

"Blaine, the threat isn't made toward me. This is against you. Thomas said frantically." We heard the bell ring. He grabbed my wrist and led me down the hall. "Please, we need to talk to Mr. Jacobs."

"Ok, Thomas. Thanks for coming with me. Hey, can you come over this afternoon. I'll ask my parents just in case. Around 4?"

"Sounds good. I'll see you then, Blaine," Thomas said with a smile.

 **Blaine – 4:15**

I was pacing back and forth in my room. Thomas was never late. Actually he was kinda anal about being on time. I sent him another text.

 **4:16**

B: Thomas, are you still coming over? Is everything ok?

 **4:20**

B: Thomas?

 **4:25**

B: Thomas, Are you ok?

My phone started ringing. It was Thomas.

"Thomas, are you ok? Where are you?

"This is Abby Hendrix, Thomas' mom. He's been in an accident. We're at the hospital. Can you come?" I dropped the phone.

"Mom! Dad! I need a ride. Thomas is in the hospital," I shouted.

Mom ran over to me and gave me a hug. "Is he ok?"

"I don't know, mom. But I need to see him. PLEASE! Mom! Please." The tears started to fall from my eyes. I need to see if he is ok.

"Let's go son." She grabbed her jacket and her keys.

 **Author's Note: This was a hard chapter to write, but I did eventually finish it. I'd love your feedback.**


	16. Chapter 15- Crash

Chapter 18-Crash

 **Pam- Friday September 18**

"As soon as I pulled into the parking lot, Blaine jumped out of the car and ran into the lobby. When I got into the lobby after parking, he was already talking to a short, blonde woman, whom I assumed was Thomas' mother, as much as he favored her.

"Is he ok" What happened? I heard Blaine ask, his voice frantic.

"I haven't gotten to speak to him yet, Blaine. But from what I gather from the police, he hit a light pole when he was driving. They said speed might've been a factor, due to the damage to his car. It's completely totaled. They are checking him out. He was awake when they brought him in. They are more concerned about the girl," she said sadly. "Thomas said she was pregnant, so he wanted them to check her out first. "

"Jenny was with him?" Blained looked terrified. "Is she ok?" She's three months pregnant? Is the baby ok?'

"I don't know," Mrs. Hendrix said. "She was awake, but she was pretty hysterical. They were both wearing their seatbelts, according to the cop I spoke to. I think he's back there right now wanting to get a statement."

About that time, Jenny's mother ran into the emergency room. "Pam, do you know anything? What happened?

"I'm sorry, Cecile, I just arrived myself. Thomas' mother, Abby, was just filling me in."

While those two talked, I peered over at Blaine. He was slouched over on one of the waiting room chairs, his feet on the seat, his head down, and his arms wrapped around his legs. I could hear him sobbing. "This is my fault, mom! This all my fault!"

"Baby, this wasn't your fault! Why would even think that?"

"Mom, I got another threat today! What if someone tampered with his car thinking I would be with him?"

"Blaine, it could have been anything that caused the accident. He could've gotten distracted. He could've been on his phone. He could've been adjusting the knobs on the radio. Or he could've been talking to Jenny. We don't know anything. You don't that it had anything to do with you."

"It's my fault that Jenny was in the car. I introduced them. He was coming to our house, and I bet he was dropping her off on his way. He takes her home sometimes. They've become really close. Mom, she or the baby could be really hurt."

Blaine, right now, the baby is still really tiny, which usually means the baby is protected. Of course, she was wearing her seatbelt. It could causes bruises or something, but the baby should be pretty cushioned in there. Abby said she was awake and alert. That's a good sign, Blaine."

"Thomas!" Blaine sobbed. "Mom, I don't know what I'd do if he was seriously hurt and it was my fault. He's my best friend. More than that mom. I think I'm falling in love with him."

"Blaine, you said you were threatened? Why didn't you tell me?" Did you report this threat to your principal?"

"Mom, it was a written threat. And Thomas and I reported it Mr. Jones and Mr. Jacobs after lunch today. Derek came back to school. I think it was him the first time around. And it stopped after he was suspended. But now, it's started back again. He came back Tuesday, but we haven't ran into each other until today. We had an argument in the hallway. And then I found a threat on the cast list for the play. Mr. Clark said he would look into it, but it's hard to tell with a written threat. He said he would check the camera footage and interview students to see if there was any actual evidence that it was him. He said they couldn't really do anything without actual proof that it was him."

"Blaine, you need to tell the officer that. They need to investigate if foul play was involved. And if it was Derek, maybe they can find proof. Blaine, if you really think he's that dangerous, I don't really want you at Central if they said they can't do anything about it. Your father and I are going up there again Monday. I can't believe that they let that boy back there. Why didn't you tell us he was back?"

"Mom, I told you he hasn't said anything to us at all since he's been back. I thought it was over. I hadn't had any real issues with anyone this week. I don't even know what started it today. He just started teasing and saying slurs at us today."

"What did the threat say."

"It just said watch out faggot! Then, there was a noose beside it, just like on the door. And like the dummy with the belt around its neck."

"What dummy, Blaine?"

"There was a ventriloquist dummy in my locker with a belt tightened around its neck hanging in my locker. The word fag was carved into its face. It was stripped naked. I reported it, mom."

"Blaine, how could you not tell us? Blaine, you could've been in danger. Blaine, I don't want you going back to the school!"

"Mom, it's one guy."

"And that one guy could've caused that accident Blaine! You need to report this all to the officer, Blaine. And I'm going to look at some of the other schools."

"Mom, please! I can't leave Thomas or Jenny. Especially now. They are the only friends I have. Please."

"Son, I am going to that school Monday, regardless, and I'm talking to your principal and the SRO officer. The only way you are staying is if that Derek isn't there. I'm sorry. I can't let you stay at a place where you are at risk for getting hurt, or your friends, darling. Please understand that as your mother, that is my job. And I'd never forgive myself if you were hurt because I didn't take the steps I needed to keep you safe.

A nurse poked her head out. "Family of Thomas Hendrix. Blaine rushed over."

"Is he family? The nurse asked.

"He's the boyfriend, his mom said. I glanced at Blaine. He shook his head a little to assure me that he wasn't his boyfriend. Although I had caught what he said earlier about falling for him. I wasn't sure this was the place to discuss it."

"You're Blaine?" The nurse asked, "because he's asking for you."

"Is he ok?" Abby asked. "He's awake, and stable. He's got quite a few scrapes and bruises. Fortunately, he was wearing his seatbelt. He's going to recover just fine, although he'll be sore for a few days. Do you want to come back and see him now?"

Blaine looked at me with his puppy dog eyes. "Please mom. I need to see him."

The nurse chuckled. "How do you say no to that face?"

"It took a lot of practice and willpower," I said, "but sometimes, I still can't. As long as Mrs. Hendrix approves, it's ok."

Blaine headed back with the nurse. I prayed that he would talk to the officer. If he didn't, I sure would. That little jerk better be glad Blaine wasn't in the car. I'm already enraged. But if that was my baby, I'd be hunting him down right now.

I walked over to Cecile. "Blaine said that Thomas has been giving her rides lately. I'm sure she's ok, Cecile."

"I'm not sure I can handle this. This isn't fair. Jenny has had so many things happen to her lately. She's such a good kid, but we just haven't had any luck. And Blaine has been such a good friend to her. Thank you Pam for being here."

"Mrs. Robbins, you can come back. She's asking for you. The baby's ok. We have a heartbeat, and we don't see any injuries. Jenny has a broken wrist but she is stable. We would like to keep her for a few days for observation, especially so we can monitor her and the baby. But she was lucky she was wearing her seatbelt. We think the wrist broke when she stuck her arm out to brace herself. It's a closed fracture fortunately."

Cecile hugged me tightly. "I'm glad she's ok, Cecile."

I watched her head back to see her child. I silently bowed my head and prayed a prayer of thanks for Thomas and Jenny. It could've been worse. I took a seat in the waiting area, hoping that this was just an accident. But I had fear in the pit of my stomach that Derek had something to do with this.

 **Blaine, Friday, September 18**

"Thomas, are you ok?"

Thomas nodded. "I'm fine Blaine." He held his arms out for a hug. "I'm a little sore, but they said I would be fine."

He had a bruise on his right cheek.

"I hit the steering wheel when I crashed," he said. "Hey, does it at least look cool?"

I shook my head. "Um, sorry T! It just looks like it hurts. I kissed his bruise gently."

He snickered. "Hey, that tickles." He blushed, when he remembered his mom was there with us. "Mom, I'm ok, but can I please have a few moments alone with Blaine."

"Son, 5 minutes. And then, we need to talk. Did you talk to the officer?"

"Yes, mom, but I couldn't really tell him anything. I was driving on Baker Lane to take Jenny home, and a black vehicle rams my bumper. I skidded into the light pole. I hit my breaks, but I couldn't stop in time. Mom, is Jenny and the baby ok?"

"I'll ask a nurse while you too talk. The nurse said she was awake when they brought you in, though. Son, I'm sure they are ok. And this isn't your fault."

"Mom, I was driving. I wish I could remember everything that happened. It all happened so fast. I didn't really have time to look. The car was gone as soon as it came up behind us."

"Son, it's ok. I'm going to go ask about Jenny for you.

"Blaine, I'm glad you are here."

I was crying. I didn't realize it. "Don't you ever scare me like that again! You're my best friend. And I can't handle a phone call like that ever again." I was bawling.

"Blaine, come here." He put his arms out. I was so scared. Scared that Jenny was really hurt or the baby. But when we hit the pole, all I could see is you. Your face. I'm so glad that you are here."

The tears fell harder now. "Thomas! This is my fault. I told you that I never wanted to see you hurt. And you are, and it's all because you are my friend. Because we talked back to him today."

"Blaine, we don't know it was him."

"You said it was a black car. What make or model? Did you see? Derek has a black corvette. Do you think he's trying to get back at us for ratting on him?"

"Blaine, I don't know. It really did happen too fast. But it could've been. It was a sportier, sleeker body. It wasn't an older model, and it wasn't really a family car," he said shaking his head. "But Blaine, listen, this wasn't your fault."

"Thomas, I don't think we should be seen together. I don't want you hurt because he's mad at me."

"Please, Blaine. That school would be insufferable without you. Don't you dare try to break off our friendship? And you know that he was mad at me for a good reason. I did mouth off to him. He deserved it, but still. That was me, not you. And I encouraged you to go to Mr. Jacobs. Derek has a rage problem, and he has a severe problem with gay people. We didn't have to do anything to him. Prejudice is just ignorance, Blaine. He's an ignorant jerk." He grabbed my hand, and looked me sincerely in the eye. "And I told you before that I'm not letting anyone dictate who I'm am or am not friends with. I'm not letting him win. He leaned in and kissed me on the cheek. "Blaine, please don't let him win."

"Well, in that case, I'm not going anywhere." I pressed a gentle kiss on his forehead. "Thomas, I"

" , we have your discharge papers ready. Your mom is signing you out.

"I want to go see Jenny."

"I'll take you right to her, but she needs to stay for awhile."

"I'd like to come too," I said. "Is that ok?"

"Come on. We need to go quickly. She needs her rest," stated the nurse.

Thomas took my hand and laced his fingers in mine. "Shall we?"

"We shall"

 **Jenny –Friday, September 18**

Jenny eyeballed our hands. "Boys, do you have something to tell me?"

"Jenny, we are still just friends. We decided though, that we aren't going to let any homophobic idiots effect our friendship, ever.

"Jenny, I'm so sorry," Thomas said as he lowered his head. "I never meant to get you hurt."

"Thomas, this wasn't your fault." She took his hand. Actually, Thomas, would you be my date to the Sadie Hawkins Dance?" "Blaine, I want you to go with us. I want us to all go together, as friends."

"Of course. But I didn't have a car anymore," Thomas replied. "You think your dad could look at it, Blaine?"

"That depends. Do you want it to run afterwards?" I chuckled. Because if you do, I'd recommend bringing it to anyone else."

Thomas laughed gently, and then winced. "Ouch. The doctor said I might have a bruised rib. I think they told me it was totaled. My insurance should cover a new car"

And Jenny, I'll go with you too. Actually, I was almost offended that you didn't ask me first, but I guess you too have a bond now."

"Yes, we do Blaine. And that's you. You are the reason we are friends in the first place."

"And the reason you guys were together in the car. Thomas was bringing you home on the way to my house."

"Blaine, please, it's not your fault. It's no one's fault but the jerk who hit us. And we are all ok. It's going to be ok." She put her arms out. I hugged her gently.

"Jenny, you are amazing, you know that!"

"Yep! And I have two, not one, hot dates to the dance. I think that all but verifies it!"

 **Michael, Friday Sept 18, 2009**

I heard the pounding on my door, and I knew immediately it was Derek.

"That fag and hag got what they deserved!"

"Derek, what did you do?"

"That mouthy little faggot insulted me at school today, and then they accused me of threatening Blaine. I ran his little fairy car off the road."

"Derek, that's vehicular assault! You could get arrested.

"They can't prove a thing. I don't think anybody saw me do it. And I left before the cops saw me drive off. I don't think Thomas has the balls to rat on me again. Besides, he doesn't know my car."

"Derek, you drive a pretty nice car. And I know Blaine knows what you drive."

"He wasn't in the car. I wish he was. I would have rammed them again. I didn't want to really hurt them. I just wanted to send a message. That little fag needs to keep his mouth shut."

"And I still have plans if they have the nerve to show up at the dance."

"What makes you think they'd do that? You've given them every reason not to."

"Are you kidding, as proud as those two are, they will show up together just to prove a point. They've been all over each other this week. They like rubbing people's noses in it. Like they think they should be allowed to roam the halls like that. It makes me sick."

"Derek, you need to back off before you get expelled. You probably blew our plan today. Especially if you get caught."

"I'm not going to. I had my car taken to Lima to Hummel's Tires. Dad knows the owner, and he can have my car fixed by tomorrow. It was mainly just some scraps to the bummer. Dad told him I nicked the light pole. But hey, I'm staying here. And I've been here all afternoon, ok."

"So I'm your alibi?"

"My what?"

"Your story, your proof that you didn't do it. Man, read a book sometime."

"Man, that's gay. I have better things to do. That's why I get laid and you don't."

"Are you really insulting me after asking me to lie for you?"

"Fine, I take it back. Seriously, though, will you cover for me."

"Yeah, but you need to leave them alone. We'll get our chance to get them back soon enough."

 **Blaine, Friday, September 18, 2009**

When we left Jenny's room, Thomas and I headed for the lobby. Mom motioned for me to come over. She was talking to the officer. "Blaine, Officer Daniels wants to talk to you. Tell Thomas bye so his mom can get him home. He can come over tomorrow, ok."

I nodded. I followed mom and the officer to a small office. He closed the door.

"Blaine, please tell me what happened at school today. It may not be connected, but if this turns out to be related to the threat you received, we need to really try to catch this person. Your friends could've really been hurt today."

"I know. Where should I start."

"How about from the beginning?"

So I started from the beginning, from the events that happened that Saturday to what had happened at school. He wrote some things in his notebook, and he just listened intently, pausing every now and then to ask a question.

"Has this Derek threatened you personally?"

"Actually, no, but he did shove me into a locker and make slurs toward me. He was suspended for it last week. He came back Tuesday, I think."

"Has anyone else threatened or attacked you Blaine."

"I've been tripped and called some names since last week. Carl Merriman tripped me down the hall last week. I don't think we reported that."

"We will meet with Mr. Clark Monday, and we will view the footage on the security camera, and we will see if there is any evidence that he wrote the note on the paper today. But Blaine, we may have to have other evidence too. Did you ever find the dummy?"

"No, it was in my locker Monday, and then it disappeared before the next morning."

"We'll check for footage for that too. Is there any other evidence?"

"I turned the list over to the principal today. Dad photographed our front door so he can show you that, but he already reported that."

"Blaine, I'd suggest you lay low for awhile. If you really suspect Derek, you need to avoid him. Take different routes to your classes. And avoid confrontations with him. And report it immediately if you suspect anything else. Don't conceal anything else, ok. Here's my card. Call anytime."

All of a sudden, a nurse is ushering Jenny's mom back into the waiting room.

"I'm sorry. We don't know much. We just know that the baby's monitor is showing signs of distress. We'll come and get you as soon as she is stable."

"Is it Jenny, I screeched? The Baby? Are they ok?"

"Is he the father?"

"Just please, is she ok?"

"She should be ok. But the baby's in distress. That's all I can tell you right now/ I don't know anything else."

"Cecile, we aren't going anywhere," mom said as she hugged her tightly.

"Neither am I," Thomas stated. He laid his hand on her shoulder.

I walked over to him and gave him a hug. "Thomas, it's going to be ok."

He collapsed into my arms, sobbing hysterically. "This is my fault," he cried.

"This is not your fault, T!" It's ok."

"It was my fault. I was driving."

"Thomas, she doesn't blame you. And everything could be fine. You've been a great friend to you. She loves you."

I love her too. And Blaine, I love you too!"

I looked up at him, stunned, unsure of what to say next.

 **Author's Note:** **This was another hard chapter to write. But I wasn't going to sleep until I had it complete. I won't leave a long note here. It may be a few days before I can update again. But I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I didn't want to leave it on such a depressing note from the last chapter, but I guess I left off with an even bigger cliffhanger. Yeah, I think this won't be the last chapter like that either. If you like what you've read, please review. I love your feedback. Thanks!**


	17. Chapter 16-Lean on Me

**Ch 19- Lean on Me**

 **Author's Note; Sorry that this update has taken a little longer. I keep going back and forth on a few some details. I wanted to get it right. But without further ado. Here it is. I hope you like it. I'd love your feedback.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, Blaine, or any songs used in this chapter. L

 **Thomas- Friday September 18**

"I love her too. And Blaine, I love you too!"

Talk about a slip up. I just blurted it out. It was the truth and it was bound to pop out. I just told Blaine I loved him. And I did. I was sure of it. I was sure before all of this, but I definitely had no doubt about it at this point. Blaine told me just a few days ago that he wasn't ready for a relationship. I needed to respect that.

"I mean, you're my best friend. I meant I love you both as my best friends. I was trying to change the subject, trying to back track the slip I had made. And I knew he had heard what I said. We had just set boundaries up the other night, which we had already stepped all over. But we had to stay friends. I couldn't risk losing Blaine. I didn't think I was strong enough for that. "I, I, I don't ever want to be the reason that something bad happens to either of you guys. I don't want you to be hurting, because it hurts me too. I can't stand to see my best friends, my only friends, suffering. And I did this. Me!" I sobbed. I collapsed against him. And he embraced me with both arms wrapped around me tightly.

 **Blaine, Friday, September 18**

"Thomas!" I felt his heart racing. "This is not your fault. You did not ram your car. You are not the one so consumed in hate that you would try to run people off the road. All you have ever done is show kindness to people, especially the outcast, like Jenny and I. And the last thing we want, that Jenny would want is for you to blame yourself for the hatred and ignorance of others. You didn't cause this, Thomas! Isn't that what you told me earlier, that this wasn't my fault? Well, then it isn't yours either."

Tomas' beautiful blue eyes peered into mine, a single tear sliding down his face. I put my hand gently on his shoulder. His head collapsed against my shoulder. "I'm not letting you do this yourself." I said. "We've had enough people trying to do that to us." I pulled apart from him gently so that I could look him in his eyes, those beautiful, oceans of blue. "We said that we wouldn't let them break us down, or let them win. And if you beat yourself up for this, you are letting them win. You can't let them win. We won't let them win. We are all going to that dance Friday, proudly. All of us, because we deserve to. I grabbed his hand. Come on!"

"Where?" Tomas stammered.

"Somewhere other than this depressing lobby," I said as our fingers once laced themselves together.

"We need to be here, Blaine."

Let's just go to the parking lot. I just can't be in there anymore," I said as we stepped through the automatic sliding door. "We can't do anything right now. We will just tear ourselves to pieces waiting for news. I need to get away for that for a minute.

"What if she doesn't make it? I don't know if I can handle it if something happens to her. I'd rather die than have her hurt, Blaine." She's like a sister to me, he wept, as I tightened my arms around him. We stood there, him in my arms, crying on my shoulder, and I knew we didn't need words right now. I opened my mouth and sang the words that I felt in my heart.

 _Sometimes in our lives we all have pain  
We all have sorrow  
But if we are wise  
We know that there's always tomorrow_

I had faith that Jenny was going to be ok. It didn't make me fearless. But it did give me hope.

 _Lean on me, when you're not strong  
And I'll be your friend  
I'll help you carry on  
For it won't be long  
'Til I'm gonna need  
Somebody to lean on_

 _Thomas had been my person to lean on, to talk to, and right now, he needed me to do the same for him. We needed each other._

 _Please swallow your pride  
If I have faith you need to borrow  
For no one can fill those of your needs  
That you won't let show_

Thomas was so strong, but he crumbled when someone hurt the ones he really cared about. He would rather someone hurt him than his friends or family. I felt that was the reason he isolated him so much before. If you keep others out, it didn't hurt as much. But then you didn't get to experience the good either.

Thomas blamed himself. And I knew the reason he felt that way. Because I blamed myself too. Jenny had nothing to do with Derek and the reason he hated us. She was innocent. And we had caused her to get hurt.

But I remembered those words Thomas spoke.

 **"** **Prejudice is just ignorance, Blaine…And I told you before that I'm not letting anyone dictate who I'm am or am not friends with. I'm not letting him win. "Blaine, please don't let him win."**

But I had to remind Thomas just how strong he was. I had to remind him that he wasn't alone. We had each other. And we had Jenny. She was going to make it through this. And we had to be strong for her. And so, I had to be strong for Thomas right now.

 _You just call on me brother, when you need a hand  
We all need somebody to lean on  
I just might have a problem that you'll understand  
We all need somebody to lean on_

Thomas raised up and looked at me. He gave me a small smile. I brushed his bangs out of his eyes. And I resisted the urge to kiss him in that moment. That's not what he needed from me right then. Instead _I slung my arm over his shoulder. And he reciprocated. And to my surprise, he sang along with me._

 _Lean on me, when you're not strong  
And I'll be your friend  
I'll help you carry on  
For it won't be long  
'Til I'm gonna need  
Somebody to lean on_

 _He had told me that I had broke some walls down for him, and I saw it in that moment. He was letting go. He wasn't going to try to do it all by himself. He wasn't going to keep trying to be the strong one all the time. He was going to let me be there the way he had been there for me._

 _You just call on me brother, when you need a hand  
We all need somebody to lean on  
I just might have a problem that you'll understand  
We all need somebody to lean on_

 _If there is a load you have to bear  
That you can't carry  
I'm right up the road  
I'll share your load_

 _If you just call me (call me)  
If you need a friend (call me) call me uh huh(call me) if you need a friend (call me)  
If you ever need a friend (call me)  
Call me (call me) call me (call me) call me  
(Call me) call me (call me) if you need a friend  
(Call me) call me (call me) call me (call me) call me (call me) call me (call me)_

We sang the last part together, Thomas' voice cracking a little, but in a cute way. On the last "call me" our eyes locked. He had a gentle smile on his face. He leaned forward and gave me a kiss on my forehead.

"Thank you Blaine. That's what I needed."

"I thought you said you'd never let me hear you sing?" I joked.

"You can't just bust out a classic like that, and expect me to be quiet. You know I'm not a quiet person by nature, Anderson."

"You definitely aren't lying there, T! I chuckled. "But you're voice wasn't bad."

"But you didn't say it was good either," he giggled. "Thanks for cheering me up."

"Anytime, Thomas. You really are my best friend. You and Jenny both. And we'll always have each others' backs." I said assuredly. "But I guess we need to get back in there."

 **Pam Anderson, Friday, September 18**

"Boys, where were you?" I eyed them suspiciously.

"Mom, we stepped out in the parking lot for a minute."

"Boys, don't leave without telling us again. Someone tried to hurt Thomas earlier, and although we think we know the culprit, it isn't safe for you to go off by yourselves like that. At least not until that boy is caught. Boys, this is serious. Someone could've been killed. And I mean it when I said this wasn't your faults, either of you. But just promise us you boys will stay where we can see you."

"I agree boys," said Mrs. Hendrix. She looked slightly irritated. "Thomas, you were just discharged from the hospital and you go running off. Do you want to give me a heart attack? I never want to have to feel the way I did just a couple of hours ago. I was about to get hysterical. We had security looking for you, boys."

Abby and I had spent some talking, and she was a really sweet woman She was a blunt, no nonsense kind of woman, and I sensed that Thomas got his strength from her. We had spent some time talking about the "Status" of our boys' relationship. I didn't tell her about their heated make out session in the tree house. The boys had decided to be friends, and I thought that was best. From what I gathered, Abby didn't have a problem with Thomas' sexuality. But she also said she worried about her boy, that Blaine was the first boy that he actually seemed interested in. She also said he was the first friend he ever brought over to his house.

Where's Jenny's mom?" Blaine asked.

"She's back with the doctor. Jenny's stable. But the baby." I took a small breathe. They didn't give us details in the lobby. Boys, I think we should say a prayer together." I led them in a small prayer right in the lobby. Then, I wrapped my arms around them. We needed to have faith and stay calm. But I didn't like the look on the nurse's face when she was talking to Cecile.

Cecile stepped out into the waiting room. She motioned for me to come to her. Blaine and Thomas stepped forward, but I motioned for the boys to stay where they were.

"Pam, Jenny miscarried. They aren't sure if it was possibly the airbag or the seat belt. The doctors performed a D &C, and she's recovering right now. I want her to get some rest, but the boys can come back and see her tomorrow. But, after that, I think Jenny and the boys need to spend some time apart. "

"Cecile, this wasn't the boys' fault."

"They didn't directly cause the accident, Pam, but apparently they had an argument with the boy they think is responsible for this. I just want Jenny safe. She's been through enough lately."

"Yes, and she's not done. She's going to need her friends."

"I'm not sure I trust her judgment in friends. I mean, first, Kyle raped her and got her pregnant. And then, Blaine and his boyfriend over here put my daughter at risk by arguing and fighting with a homophobe." Her voice was growing louder, and her face was red. "She doesn't deserve this. And I don't want those boys," she pointed at them accusingly, putting her at risk. I've already turned a blind eye at his behavior, but I can't overlook this anymore, especially when it puts my child at risk."

"Cecile, I don't this is the place to have this discussion right now. And you're upset. I don't think you realize what Jenny means to Blaine. He's always been there for her. He greatly cares for her. Actually, she called him that night, Cecile. And I went with him to go pick up from the party because she was too scared to call you. We've been there by your side and hers through all of his. I love Jenny. She's part of the family, and she has been since they were 7. And Blaine has been there through everything. But she's also been there for him. They need each other."

"You're right, Pam. This isn't the time to talk about this." And Cecile walked away, her face stern and cold.

I walked over to the boys. "Jenny is ok, but she lost the baby. Mrs. Robbins told us that we should probably go home and let you guys get some sleep. You can come back and visit her tomorrow."

"Mom, that didn't sound like a calm, friendly conversation."

"Blaine, she's upset. Jenny's been through a lot lately. And she wants her to be safe."

"Mom, she blames us, doesn't she?"

"Son, listen, this was NOT your fault. It was not Thomas' fault. And Jenny is ok. I'm truly sad about the miscarriage, but they weren't keeping the baby. And I know that doesn't make it any easier at all. Jenny is going to be dealing with some things. And she's going to need her friends. But we also need to respect her mom's wishes. Let's just give them some time. We'll come back in the morning and maybe we everyone will feel a little better.

Abby, joined by Roger, who had just arrived right after the boys resurfaced, walked over to us.

"Come on, Thomas. We need to get home. You need some rest. We can come up here and visit her tomorrow."

"But mom, I don't want to…"

"But nothing," she said bluntly. "You are coming home, and you are going to get that butt in bed and get some sleep. You can see Blaine and Jenny tomorrow."

"Yeah, son, you need to get some rest, said Roger. He placed his hand gently on the boy's shoulder. "You've had a rough day."

"You're right. Bye Mrs. Anderson. Bye Blaine. Call me in the morning, so I know when you are coming back up here."

"Bye Thomas." I said. "Get some rest, and take it easy. I'm sorry you had such a rough day."

Blaine ran over and embraced Thomas. "Remember, you can always lean on me," I heard him say gently.

 **Jenny, Saturday morning**

" So, are you feeling ok?" Blaine's mom said you had to have a procedure. Jenny, I'm so sorry."

"Thomas, please stop. None of this is your fault. I don't blame you at all. Please don't make me have to say that again."

"But the baby?"

"Thomas, it just wasn't meant to be. You knew I was struggling with all of that anyway. I'm 15, and we were going to put him or her up for adoption. I hate the miscarriage, but I also believes everything happens for a reason. So please, it's ok."I paused. Where is Blaine? I thought you guys were joined at the hip. And what's this with you guys sneaking off yesterday? You weren't in a closet somewhere getting some hot lip action, were you?"

"Jenny, ok. I won't apologize again. Then , I smiled. And Jenny, I think we both know Blaine and I aren't going back into the closet anytime soon." I chuckled. "And no Blaine and I weren't "getting any hot lip action." Not that I wasn't tempted, Jenny." Thomas ran his hand through his hair. "But I did slip up. I told him I loved him."

"What? Spill, right now. I need a good story to cheer me up."

"There's really not one. I covered it by saying that I loved you and him as best friends."

"Listen boy, we both know that you don't love me the same way you love Blaine. Because if you did, you'd be straddling the fence, so to speak," she giggled. "You should just tell him the way you feel about him."

"Jenny, I told him that I would give him time."

"Thomas, I think yesterday taught me that tomorrow isn't a given. Maybe, you shouldn't waste time. Live in the moment, and get some of that courage that you two blabber about all the time."

"It's not that easy, Jenny. He's not ready, and I'm going to respect him and his father's wishes as well. I don't want to blow it before we ever had a chance to get started.

"Ok, boy. But don't come fussing to me about how much you want him. I remember what you were saying in the car. "Oh, those jeans look so hot! And I love his hair like that. Oh Blaine, I love you."

"Jenny, girl, I do believe that you've gotten bolder in that sassiness lately."

"I've had a good teacher," she laughed. "You both have rubbed off on me. I never thought I'd be a hag, especially not to two gay guys. You've both really broadened my horizons boys."

"Jenny, seriously, I don't think your mom wants us to hang out anymore."

"She doesn't," I frowned. "She told me yesterday. But she doesn't understand. She doesn't like her daughter hanging out with you guys. And I thought at first that it was because she was scared of Derek. But I think it's deeper than that. I don't think she wants me hanging out with you guys because you are gay. Actually, she told me that when Blaine came out of the closet. But I ignored her. She doesn't agree with your sexuality. She's narrow-minded Thomas. But I'm sorry. She told me that if I kept hanging around you two, I was going to Crawford. She talked about it last summer anyway after everything happened with Kyle. I begged her to stay. But I don't think I can talk her out of it. Thomas, I love you guys so much. You have become my best friend, almost as close as Blaine and I."

"Jenny, I understand. And I don't want to lose you as a friend. But I don't think it's that easy. I won't quit caring for you just because your mom wants us to keep our distance.

"Thomas, I don't think that's fair. Friends are there for each other. And I don't want to have to pretend that I don't love you guys. And I want to be there for you. We were supposed to go to the dance Friday. I told my mom that we were all going together. She forbade it. But, Thomas, you two should still go."

"Jenny, I'm not sure that's a good idea. I mean, especially after everything that happened yesterday."

"Thomas, you love him. Quit running from it. Go to the dance. You've said it before that you wouldn't let others dictate your relationship. You boys are the strongest people I've ever met in my life. Don't let anyone keep you from being who you are."

"Oh, the wisdom she speaks," said Blaine as he entered the room. "Hey, beautiful, he said as he placed a kiss on my cheek."

"Oh, stop it. You're making me blush," I giggled. "What's this wisdom I speak, hoping I didn't just spill Thomas' secret."

"I heard you say something about not letting anyone keep you from being who you are. And I agreed with this wise, old woman here."

Watch it, Anderson. I'm younger than you. And with that poetic speech, you sound more like a grandpa than I ever do."

"You like my poetic speech. You've told me if I was straight, I would've swept you off your feet a long time ago."

"Um, when did this conversation happen?" Thomas asked with a small grin.

"Oh, never mind him. He's pulling your chain," Jenny snickered.

"Well, I gotta go, Tomas said. "He patted Blaine's shoulder. "You guys still working on the chevy later."

"Yes. Please tell me you're coming. I'd rather not have an engine dropped on my vital organs."

"Oh, such the drama king," Jenny laughed. "Your dad is not that bad."

"I haven't seen your ever ask him to look at your car, Jenny."

"That's because I don't have one, Blaine, I replied.

"Yeah, you say that like you would if you did," he laughed.

"Touche'"

"Alright, you guys. Blaine, I'll see you later. Jenny, bye. The sadness in his eyes broke my heart."

"Is he ok?" Blaine asked.

"No, he's not." I said. "Blaine, we need to talk.

 **Blaine, Saturday September 19, 2009**

"Jenny, are you feeling ok? I'm so sorry about everything. About the baby. About the."

"Ok, you both need to stop this, It was not your fault, nor was it Thomas' fault. And the miscarriage. I'll tell you what I told Thomas. It just wasn't meant to be. But let's not talk about it please. Because I'll cry. Not because I was going to keep it or anything, but just because he or she never got a chance to live. I'll be ok. So please, don't say you're sorry. All it does is remind me of everything, ok. I love you Blaine. You are my best friend, so what I'm about to say is going to hurt."

"Jenny, what is it."

"Mom wants us to take some time apart. She doesn't think we should be friends for awhile."

"Because of the accident. So she does blame us."

"No, she doesn't want me hanging out with the gay kids."

"Jenny, you were the one person that didn't care."

"I still don't. I stand by what I said. No one should have to hide from who they are. And you two are both amazing. But mom has a broom up her butt on this issue. And you better believe that I told her off. I reminded her that you were there for me when everything happened this summer. And that you always have been. But she threatened that we would move, and she would transfer me to Crawford. And I'd go, but I'm so tired of fighting. I'm not as strong as you Blaine. I never have been."

Jenny, you're wrong. You have handled everything with grace and dignity, even though you didn't get it back. And I love you. And if you want me to give you space, I will do it, because I understand. And appreciate everything, for you being the only one with the courage to stand by me when no one else would."

"But I'm abandoning you now," she cried. If I wasn't afraid of my mom, I'd tell her off, and stand right beside you guys. I'd walk into that dance with my head held high. And now, I can't even go. I've lost everything this year. I've lost a baby. I've lost my reputation, my innocence, my strength, and I've lost two great friends.

Jenny, you will never lose me. Just because I can't walk those halls with you doesn't mean I won't still have your back, and it will never mean that you won't still be my friend. I will give you space, but Jen, I'm not going anywhere."

She stretched her arms out to me. "Blaine, I really do love you. Both you and Thomas. And you love him too."

"Jenny, he told me that yesterday. He told me he loves both of us, and that we're both his best friends."

"Blaine, we both know that isn't 100% true. Yes, he loves me, but not the way he loves you."

"No, it's not like that. He's my friend. And it needs to stay that way."

"Blaine, you really don't see it."

"See what. He told me that he likes me. We both said we liked each other, but Thomas made it pretty clear that he just wants to be friends."

Jenny shook her head.

"Look. Jenny. I'm going to be honest. I care about him. He's amazing. I think of him all of the time. But I can't. We can't. Derek won't stop until he hurts him or me, or you, or all of us. And I don't want anyone to be hurt."

"I respect that. But you're still going to go to the dance right. You two should still go."

"Jenny, that's really not a good idea. We will have a big target on our backs."

"I really think that they'll catch Derek, and he seems to be the only one that hates it."

"Jenny, he's not. We've been tripped, taunted, and teased by others too. He's just the worst."

"Blaine, just ask him. He wants to go. Go as friends, and enjoy each other's company. Please, for me!"

 **Burt Hummel-Owner of Hummel Tire and Lube, Saturday, September 19, 2009 Lima, Ohio**

"Mitchell, thanks for stopping by. I wanted to talk to you about the car."

"Hey, Burt. Thank you for calling me. "Is everything ok? Can it be fixed?

"Um, no. You said your son hit a light pole, right?"

"Yeah, he said he was messing with the radio, and he collided with the light pole."

"Was there another car involved?" I asked him.

"I wasn't there, but I just told you his story."

"Well, there's quite a bit of paint on his bumper. And unless they painted a light pole blue, then he hit a vehicle. And he hit it with quite a bit of force."

"Are you telling me you think he hit another car?"

I'm pretty sure that's the only way that you could have damage like this."

"Burt, I'm really worried about my boy. He's got into some trouble lately. He just got suspended from school last week for pushing some gay kid against a locker. I mean I thought a week was a little excessive, but they said it had something to do with their bullying policy."

"Well, you probably need to investigate this some more. Legally, if I suspect foul play, I'm supposed to report this."

"Burt, don't be brash. I don't know that he did anything other than hit a pole. And that fag, he said he was hitting on one of his friends. He was just messing with him."

"You know what, I'm pretty busy. I don't think I have time to fix your vehicle. I don't need your money, and I don't want your fancy car in my shop, nor your sorry ass. Get out. Oh, you'll have to get a tow truck to come and get his car."

"I drove it down here."

"Well, i removed the battery when I started working on it for safety reasons, and I can't for the life of me, remember how to hook it back."

"What is your problem?"

"Parents like you are the reason that my son has been picked on his whole life. He's into fashion. He's small. He sings like Diana Ross. And the only thing wrong with that is narrow-minded people like you and your son are too ignorant to realize how amazing and special that is. He fights day in and day out against people like you. He's gotten slushies in the face, our lawn furniture nailed to the roof, and he even had balloons with pee thrown at him because parents don't teach their kids that hate is wrong. Get out! And you better believe that I will report this if I get wind at all that there was an accident yesterday."

_ **Author's Note; Ok, writing for Burt was fun. I truly think he's my favorite character on Glee, right there next to Blaine. But I'm not sure I did him justice. He's such an amazing character that all other parents pale in comparison to him. And I think it's the reason Kurt is so strong. And I'm aware that "Preggers," the episode where Kurt comes out to his dad, aired Sept. 23. But Burt already knew his son was gay. However, Kurt told Mercedes the week before. So I did want to reference it subtly. And although I don't think he realized how bad the bullying got, I think he realized some of the things his son had to put up with. I like the idea of Kurt and Blaine both coming out around the same time.**

 **This chapter was extremely hard to write. And it was going to be a little thicker, but I try not to go over 4,000 words in a chapter. Although I've clearly failed on more than one occasion. And as always, I adore reviews, and I take each one into consideration. Thanks to Belindaheflin1 for the lovely reviews. I look forward to them. You have become my muse. I'd like to know which characters you like hearing from the most. So I'm offering a proposal. The next chapter should be posted by Monday. So anyone who reviews and tells me their favorite character and why, I'll write in that point of view and included it in the next chapter. I might even write you something special if I can't work it in o try to write two chapters. I hope you guys continue to like this story. I really love writing it.**


	18. Chapter 17- Confrontations

Chapter 20- Confrontations

Disclaimer: Nothing's changed : (

Author's Note: I've had one review, from the wonderful belindaheflin1, and so you will get the characters you asked for this chapter. I've had quite a bit of traffic for this story. I value feedback because I'm considering doing some oneshots that probably won't make it into this story, but I've been thinking about quite a bit.

 **Derek, Saturday September 19, 2009**

I heard the door slam.

"Derek, get down here now!"

"Kinda busy right now, sir." I yelled.

"GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW IF YOU EVER WANT YOUR CAR BACK, YOUNG MAN!

I ran down the stairs. He was in a mood, and it was never a good idea to get to cross when he was like that.

"What really happened yesterday! What did you do to the car."

"I told you sir. I just wasn't watching the road. I was changing the cd, and I hit a light pole.

"Where was this light pole?"

"Dad, I was on Baker Lane. I was heading to Michael's house after school. We were going to hang out for awhile and then go watch the football game."

"So, now, light poles are blue? WHAT HAPPENED? And you better tell me the truth if you want to get your car back, EVER. Is that clear, son?

"My head dropped. His tone was clear. He meant it. "Fine, I gulped. I didn't hit a light pole. The car that I hit did."

"Did you get his insurance information? This is going to cost me an arm and a leg. Was the other driver ok?"

"Sir, I was so scared that I didn't stick around."

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME! YOU LEFT THE SCENE OF AN ACCIDENT! HOW COULD YOU BE SO IRRESPONSIBLE !

"Dad, I didn't know what to…"

SLAP!

The sheer force made my head jerk back. The glare in his eyes showed more anger than I have ever seen there before.

"DEREK, HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID? HIT AND RUN IS A FELONY. YOU COULD BE ARRESTED! YOU COULD'VE KILLED SOMEBODY! AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN CHECK IF THEY WERE OK!

"Dad, it was just that faggot. He mouthed off to me at school. He made a fool out of me. I had to get even." My voice started to rise. "It wasn't my fault that the little slut was in the car with him. But don't worry, they are ok."

"WHAT? ARE YOU SAYING YOU DID THIS ON PURPOSE! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

"DAD! HE HUMILATED ME!" I raised my voice even louder. "That faggot humiliated me. He mouthed off to me school. He's Blaine's little sex toy now, and they called me stupid. I told him to watch his back!"

HOW COULD YOU BE SO CARELESS? HOW DO EXPECT ME TO GET YOU OUT OF THIS? DID YOU THREATEN HIM? DID ANYONE OVERHEAR YOU DO IT? YOU ARE SUCH A DISAPPOINTMENT!"

"WHY THANK YOU DAD! YOU MADE ME THAT WAY! WHO CARES IF I DISAPPOINT YOU! YOU NEVER SEEMED TO CARE IF YOU DISAPPOINT ME! YOU DIDN'T SEEM TO DISAPPOINT MOM WHEN YOU RAN AROUND ON HER. AND IT DOESN'T SEEM LIKE YOU SATISFY ANY OF THE OTHER TRAMPS YOU BRING OVER HERE ALL THE TIME, THAT ARE SOMEHOW MORE IMPORTANT THAN ME!" I screamed.

"GET OUT OF THIS HOUSE! AND DON'T EXPECT TO GET YOUR CAR BACK! DON'T EXPECT TO COME BACK HERE EITHER!"

"WHERE THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO GO?"

"YOU SHOULD'VE THOUGHT ABOUT THAT BEFORE YOU WERE SO STUPID AND TRIED TO KILL THAT KID! YOU HAVE 15 MINUTES TO PACK A BAG AND GET OUT!"

"WHATEVER! I screamed. I ran upstairs and grabbed my suitcase. I threw in whatever clothes would fit in the bag, stomped down the stair and walked out the door, my cell phone in my hand.

"Michael, I need you to come pick me up, and I need to crash at your house for a couple days!"

 **Michael, Saturday September 19, 2009**

Derek was such an idiot. What did he expect Although Mr. Dodd was an arrogant jerk, he was kind of right. Derek never really thought anything through. Did he really think his dad would be ok with crashing his car into someone's bumper and running them off the road?

"Look, man! You can crash at my house for a couple of days, but you need to wise up. I mean really, Derek! What would you have done if you would've killed them? And did you really think your dad would believe that crazy story. He's a much smarter guy than you are.

"Are you done insulting me? I'm getting pretty tired of people calling me an idiot."

"Well, then Derek, you are going to have to stop reacting to things that piss you off, and actually think things through. But, I think you had a pretty good idea yesterday."

"I thought you just said running that little fag off the road was stupid?"

"It was. But your idea about the dance, I think we could make that work, with some tweaking that is."

"What do you mean?"

"We have to make sure that they both come. And actually, I'm glad Thomas doesn't have a car. We can use that to our advantage. I'm going to call Carl to come over. I think he can help us. His sister, Katlyn is in that play with Blaine. Maybe she can help us out."

 **Burt, Saturday, September 19, 2009**

"Hey dad!" Mercedes said that she would pay for the damage to my windshield. Um, when did this car get here? It's a really nice corvette. A fairly new model. Must belong to some big shot. Kurt looked somewhat sad. I revoked his car after his windshield was smashed by that feisty girl he was hanging out with so much now, although I told him it was because of his tiara collection.

It really bothered me when Mitchell Dodd started making those slurs in my garage. Kurt hadn't said the words yet, but I knew. Kurt was gay. And others knew too. He had been teased since he started altering his clothes in 5th grade. He had been reading Vogue for years, a habit that started with his mom, and he begged me to renew the subscriptions each year. And I knew he didn't watch Grease that many times for the girls or the cars. He was pretty good in the garage, although he hated getting greasy. And he's the only guy I've ever met who altered his coveralls so that they were more fashionable. But I loved my son. He was amazing. And those slurs had no place in my garage or my house. No kid deserved to be mistreated for being who they were.

"Son, we aren't fixing this car. A tow truck is going to come and pick it up and haul it to the impound lot. It's suspected to be involved in a hit and run accident in Westerville."

"Westerville! That's 2 hours away. Somebody really didn't want anybody to find out it was in an accident." Was the driver of the other car ok?" Kurt's eyes looked so sad. He and I had lost Elizabeth in a car accident 7 years ago. He still misses her, as do I. I know that we have a strained relationship, but I love him and he loves me. I try, and he knows it. But he's so hard to relate to sometimes. We just don't have a lot in common. But he's and amazing kid, with so many qualities that his mother had. He's kind, smart, and unique, and I love that about him.

"I don't know, son, but I hope so. Speaking of cars, I shouldn't have taken your Navigator. Even though you didn't keep your end of the bargain," I said as I glanced at his tight knee-length sweater. I wish he would just tell me. But I hadn't made it easy. I guess some part of me wanted him to be straight because this was Lima, and I had just witnessed the hatred that some people had here in Ohio.

Mitchell and I had gone to high school together, but he moved after he graduated. I hadn't seen him since Elizabeth's funeral. I was pretty surprised to see him yesterday. But I'm pretty sure that I wouldn't see him again. And I really didn't want to.

"Are you saying I can have my baby back?"

"Let's repair this window first. Do you have some time son? We can repair it together."

"Thanks dad. Let me put my coveralls on. This sweater is Alexander McQueen." He lightly touched the corvette. "It's still a sweet car dad."

"Son, how's school. Are you still enjoying that singing club of yours?"

""The New Directions, dad. Yeah. It's good. I haven't gotten a solo yet, but I will. I'm just as good as Rachel. Mr. Shu will realize that soon, I'm sure."

"That's great son. Let's get started."

 **Nick Anderson, Saturday, September 19, 2009**

"Hello, Thomas. How are you ? Are you ok? Blaine told me about you accident."

"Mr. Anderson, I'm ok, but I'm a little sore. I've got a lot of bruising, but I got lucky. Jenny got the worst of it, unfortunately," he said sadly.

"Are you sure you should be helping us today?" I asked. Thomas came over to help us work on the Chevy. I was actually pretty surprised that he showed up after what he went through yesterday. I could tell that he really did care about Blaine.

"Yeah, it's fine. I wanted to. Besides, I need to learn all of this, right, even though I don't technically have a car anymore." He brushed the hair out of his eyes and frowned again. I think I talked Roger into picking us up though, Blaine."

"From school on Monday," I asked puzzled?

"No, dad. Thomas and I are going to a dance Friday."

"I didn't think you guys were dating," I said, probably sounding a little more suspicious than I meant.

"Dad," Blaine said, "we aren't. We are going as friends. Actually, Jenny was going to go with us, but her parents won't let her go now."

"Blaine, I'm not sure you should go either." I said reluctantly. "Nothing against you, kid," I said to Thomas. I actually thought he was a nice kid, although I wasn't sure I'd ever be comfortable with the two of them dating. "Look, it's very possible that this was no accident. This means you two could be a target. Blaine, I don't want you boys hurt. I've told you before that some people have hatred in their hearts, and this Derek kid sound like he is one of those."

"Dad, Thomas and I are sick of others' hate dictating what we will and won't do. We have to be at that dance, as friends, just as much as anyone else."

"Son, I don't want you to go. You can have Thomas over here if you want, and we can work on the car. Or you guys can watch a movie. You won't be grounded anymore, so you could go to the mall or a movie or something."

"Dad, are you forbidding me from going to the dance?"

"Yes, son, I guess if it comes down to it, I'm your father, and I'm going to have to put my foot down."

"But dad, the Glee club is supposed to perform. I might even get a solo. This dance is a fundraiser to raise money for the musical and sectionals. Central doesn't usually win their sectionals, but Mrs. Davis thinks we might have a shot this year. Please dad."

"Son, this is a safety thing. If Derek is still at that school, I'm not sure I even want you going there anymore. Your mother is looking into other schools. We were going to talk about it later. She's checking into Dalton, which has a great academic program, a great glee program, and a zero tolerance policy against bullying."

"Dad, I'm not changing schools."

"Son, we want you to be safe. That's the bottom line. And you may not be at Central anymore."

"So, you aren't even going to hear my side on this. You guys have already decided?"

"Blaine, no dance Friday. And we will talk about Dalton later, all of us."

Thomas frowned. "Mr. Anderson, I think I should go. I'm going to let you guys talk while I go call Roger to pick me up."

"How about I give you a ride?' I said.

"Ok," Thomas said reluctantly.

 **Thomas, Saturday, September 19, 2009**

"Thanks for taking me home, Mr. Anderson. And your mustang is nice, I said.

"Thanks, but, I'm going to ask you something, and I'd look the truth, son. You are in love with Blaine, aren't you? Mr. Anderson asked bluntly, as he towards my house."

I shivered a little, as I told the truth. "Yes, I'm sure of it, Mr. Anderson. But I haven't told Blaine. And we aren't dating, nor are we going to, at least not for a long time. Neither of us are ready for that. I respect you and Blaine. And I know you aren't comfortable with us dating."

"I'm not. But it isn't the reason you or Blaine might think. No, I'm not comfortable with my son dating another boy yet, but when it comes down to it, it really is a safety concern. I'm so sorry that you were assaulted. That's what it was, Thomas. Vehicular assault. It could've been a lot worse. My son cares about you, and I don't want you hurt. Do you understand that?

"Yes sir. But we would like you to see our point too. If we keep bowing out of things because others might not like it, things will never change. And I'm not ok with that. I don't want to live in a society where I am always thought of as a second class citizen because of my sexual orientation. That actually shouldn't be anyone's business."

"Thomas, I see your point. I really do. And I think you are a great kid. I'm glad you and Blaine are friends. You've been good for him. But I need you to respect my wishes on this dance. I really don't want either of you. It's a gut feeling."

"Ok, Mr. Anderson," I said reluctantly. My heart sunk. I didn't want to disrespect Mr. Anderson. He was trying so hard to change. Mr. Anderson was a hard core conservative, but he had a change of heart. He gave me hope, because if he could change his mind, maybe others might too.

 **Author's Note: Ok, so maybe this chapter seems like filler, but everything is coming together. It took me awhile because I went back and re-watched some episodes of season 1. I'm trying to get used to writing for Kurt, even though he really isn't going to make a lot of appearances. Like I said, I skipped the whole Lima Bean Scene from 2009 in season 6, because the time line just doesn't make sense. I'm not going to say anything else, but I bet some of you can see what's coming. Question, who is worse, Michael, the smart, vengeful guy that lays low until he attacks, or the outright bully, Derek? I'd love to hear what you think. Please sure your opinion.**


	19. Chapter 18-These Little Wonders

**Chapter 21_Little Wonders**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own glee, Blaine : (, Kurt : (, or any of the other characters. However, I'm quite proud of my own original characters, Thomas, Jenny, Derek , Michael, and the others of course.**

 **Michael: Monday, Sept. 21**

"Get out of the shower. We have to leave in 20 minutes, and you've hogged the bathroom all morning long," I yelled through the door at Derek. I was beginning to wonder why I let him crash here. We had been friends since I was in 3rd grade and he was in 4th, but he didn't have a lot of other close friends. Most people stuck around because they were afraid of him. He was a loose cannon, and he didn't have much of a conscience. He was always in trouble. And he wasn't the brightest crayon in the box, but you certainly couldn't accuse him of being boring. His impulsiveness led to uncertainty, and sometimes I needed to escape the mundane world I lived in.

I came to the conclusion a long time ago that Derek either was an impulsive imbecile or an arrogant, indignant jerk. It was possibly a mixture of both. Did he really think nobody would see him ramming a vehicle off the road? Did he really think the cops couldn't put everything together? His plan was to have me lie for him. So basically he could do something stupid, and I would cover his stupid ass. Unfortunately, I needed to cover him though, because I didn't want to ruin everything. I had planned things out, and although we had to finalize things, I would have my revenge in spite of Derek.

I'm just glad that he didn't kill anybody. Yes, I hated Blaine for what he did, but I didn't want anyone else to get hurt. Derek didn't seem to care that Jenny was in the car at the time. Jenny wasn't a bad person. Apparently, she was a slut, but that wasn't a bad thing. She was pretty hot. Apparently, she was only interested in gay guys. A lot of people speculated that Jenny's baby was Blaine's at first because he watched out for so closely, but that was just Blaine. He would've done anything for his friends, which we could use to our advantage.

Derek emerged from the bathroom finally, dripping wet, the towel wrapped tightly around his waist. "I better still have some hot water, or else you can use the sink tomorrow." I smacked the back of his head with the back of my hand.

"Yeah right! You talk, you threaten, you ain't gonna actually do squat and you know it," Derek smirked. And I laughed because he was right. He drove me insane, but truth be told, I needed him. Derek often said I was the brains, but he was the spine. I was pretty shocked he knew what the spine was, and its function, but he was right. I could plan things all day, but I'd never follow through, and if everything was going to go as planned Friday night, we both needed to iron out the detail. I hoped that he wouldn't fly off the handle.

I threw on a striped v neck t-shirt and my favorite pair of jeans and replied to a text from Cassandra. Blaine had helped in that aspect. She loved my sensitive side. She asked me to dance last Friday while we were lying on the couch. I wasn't going to turn her down. She was pretty hot, but I didn't want her to distract me from my purpose in being there.

Derek finished getting ready, which basically means he ran a comb through his hair, threw on a wrinkled t-shirt and a pair of baggy jeans, and put on his shoes. "You ready."

"Not really, man! Unlike some people, I actually prefer to look like I didn't get dressed during a windstorm. " I finished combing my hair. We walked out the door and headed to my car. "Derek, listen. You need to cool it today." I started the ignition. "You can't brag about the accident. You can't talk to Blaine, Thomas, or Jenny. Actually, you need to keep your mouth shut for the rest of the week. We want them to feel like it's ok to go to the dance, and right now, they are probably apprehensive. We have to give the impression that we are too busy with our girlfriends and sports or whatever to care. Plus, there's still a chance we could get questioned about what happened. We need to go back over our story."

"Why do you think that I'm just going to screw this up? If anyone starts asking questions, the car's at the best detailer in Lima so that they could install my new stereo system. They had to special order some parts, so I'm carpooling with you right now. I'm not so much to look at the hag or the fags. I get it!"

I parked in my regular spot and Derek grabbed his bag, and slammed the door. He ran down the sidewalk, stopping to give some nerd a wedgie. I wasn't going to be able to let him out of my sight. But as soon as I stepped into the school building, I knew that wasn't going to happen.

Mr. Blevins, We need you to come with us. Mr. Jacobs and Mr Jones were standing by the front office, accompanied by two men in police uniforms.

Mr. Blevins, I'm Officer Robbins and this is Officer Malloy, we need a moment of you time. Could you step into the conference room with us?

"Am I being accused of something? Shouldn't my parents be present for any questioning? I'm still a minor."

"Relax Michael. Ohio law states that we can question a minor without parents present if he or she is not being accused of a crime, and you aren't, but we're investigating a hit and run reported Friday. We suspect that you might know some information or at least know the suspect."

"I heard there was an accident Friday, but I was home. I had a friend over. I left school immediately after the dismissal bell rang, and I drove to Derek's so he could drop his car off for his dad. His dad needed to take his corvette to the shop to add some detail work. He wanted to install his new stereo system and speakers." I was pretty good at shooting the bull, and I wasn't worried a bit that I could deflect them from their suspicions that Derek was involved. Yet, if he had the intelligence of an orangutan, I wouldn't have had to.

"What time did you arrive at Derek's house Friday?" Detective Robbins asked.

"About 3:10. We stood around and talked for a few minutes while he packed his stuff, and then he got into my BMW. We were back at my house by 3:30. We had plans to get ready to get a bite to eat with our girlfriends and go to the game, but my girlfriend got roped in to babysitting her little sister, so we decided that we'd just stay in and watch "Transformers, Revenge of the Fallen on "On Demand." I don't know what time we watched the movie, but you can check. Derek actually stayed with me all weekend."

"Do you know where they took his car?" Officer Malloy questioned.

"Some place in Lima. Derek's dad said he's the best when it comes to installing and detailing things, but I didn't really ask the name of the place. It's not my car. "

"Hummel Tire and Lube, possibly. He's got a great reputation down there."

"I guess that sounds familiar. I wasn't really paying attention."

"What kind of stereo system was it?"

I don't know, I said. I don't care as long as it sounds good. Like I said, it's not my car."

"Did his car have any damage on it that you noticed when you left Derek's garage?" Officer Malloy asked.

I wasn't sure where this was going. But they were getting specific, like they knew something about the car. "Not that I noticed, but I wasn't really paying attention. I was kind of excited about going out with Cassandra."

"What kind of car does Derek drive?"

"It's a black corvette. I think it's a 2008 model, 6 speed. It's a nice car. He got it last year for his birthday. But I don't know what else I could tell you."

"So you don't know anything about the damage to his car?"

"No, like I said, I wasn't really paying that close of attention."

"But, as sharp as that car is, you think you would notice turquoise paint on it."

"Look, I didn't go near the front of the car."

"Detective Malloy, did I say that the paint was on the front of the car?" stated Officer Robbins.

Crap. They double teamed me. Derek's father was an attorney though. I'm sure he could help me get the story straight. "You know what," I didn't see any paint on his car other than the black shade that the whole car has. So, I don't think I can answer any more of your questions. And I don't think I want to. I'd like my attorney present, Mr. Dodd." I tried to keep a straight face. "Mr. Clark, look, that's all I know. Can I please go to class? I have a test in 2nd period."

"Yeah, Michael, you can go."

I had to find Derek and tell him that he would have to get his car back as soon as possible from that garage. But I had a bad feeling that the cops already had it. This could be really bad, especially if they questioned Derek.

 **Blaine, Monday morning, Sept. 21**

I made it to 2nd period before I was called to the conference room. My mother, my father, Mr. Jones, Mr. Jacob, and Officer Daniels were already there. " We've already talked to Jenny and Thomas about the accident that happened Friday. They both feel like it was a student here that has been giving you and Thomas a hard time. Has there been any incidents involving Derek Dodd since he returned last week? Son, please tell us what you know. We know that you already talked to Officer Daniels Friday night."

"Well, He pretty much left me alone until Friday. I mean, he called me a few times in the hallway last week, but I just kept walking. OnFriday, Thomas and I were walking together in the hallway and he insulted us. He and Thomas threw some insults back and forth, but nothing got physical. Then, after lunch, somebody defaced the play cast list with the words "Watch out faggot!" and a noose right by my name. We went to Mr. Jacobs. That's really all that happened this time."

"Blaine, we pulled the camera footage of the incident in the hallway, and we pulled other camera footage of Friday trying to find evidence that he made the threat," said Mr. Jones. "We didn't see anything on the footage."

"We are investigating the accident," said Officer Daniels. "We had a tip called in that Derek's car was taken to a repair shop, and there is evidence of an accident. We can't really give you all of the details, being Derek is a minor, and you aren't directly involved. However, we do suspect foul play. There is an investigation, and we will ask their parents if they want to press charges if Derek is found to be involved. Unfortunately, it might take some time to close the investigation.

"Since the accident didn't take place on school property, our hands are tied. " said Mr. Jacobs. We can continue to monitor the situation, but we don't have just cause at this time to suspend him."

"SO BASICALLY, THIS BOY HAS TRIED TO HURT TWO STUDENTS, AND HE HAS THREATENED MY SON, AND YOU WILL DO NOTHING?" My father shouted.

"Calm down, Mr. Anderson." Mr. Jacobs said calmly. We have a few suggestions. First, there is safety in numbers. We suggest that Blaine go to class with a team mate to each period. We already have a few volunteers that have offered to do this every day. Teachers will be stationed outside in the hallways in between classes to monitor for cases of bullying. Lastly, we suggest that Thomas and Blaine minimize their interactions in places where Derek might encounter them, such as in hallways and the lunchroom. Now, Blaine, I know that you are involved in several extracurricular activities with practice and such. Mrs. Davis said she'd like you to perform at the dance Friday night. We will have extra chaperones if Blaine wants to attend.

"Our bullying assembly is scheduled for next Friday. We'd hold it sooner, but we couldn't reschedule one of the guests due to a scheduling conflict. Mr. and Mrs. Anderson, we will do whatever we can to ensure your son's safety. Blaine, we need you to report even the smallest incident or situation. Even if you don't think it's that big of a deal, ok," said Mr. Jacobs.

"Ok."

"Mr. and Mrs. Anderson, does this sound reasonable."

"We just want Blaine safe. We want Thomas and Jenny safe as well. We don't want someone that is so dangerous around our son," said mom.

"We want Blaine in our school. He is a great student, a wonderful athlete, and Mrs. Davis said he is an asset in the arts programs. We will do anything we can to protect all of our students, including Blaine, Thomas, and Jenny.

 **Jenny, Monday, Sept 21, 2009**

I told mom that I could handle coming back to school today, but I should've listened when she told me to stay home. Thomas saw me in the parking lot, and immediately smiled and waved. He walked over and linked his arm through mine. "How are you beautiful?" His smile was infectious, and I smiled in spite of myself.

I'm sore, but I'll be ok. My meds make me groggy. I'm glad I'm left handed. Otherwise, taking notes would be interesting. Thomas smiled lightly at me.

"I can help take notes in the classes we share. I know a few of your teachers would make copies of their notes for you. Jenny, I'm so glad you are here. You look so much better."

"Thanks Thomas. Honestly, I'm dreading today. Enough about me. How are things with you and Blaine?"

"Jenny, there isn't a Blaine and I. We are friends. We will always just be friends."

"What happened? I was almost certain that you guys would be together by now. Thomas, you love him. Why are you so hesitant? Nothing ever stops you for going for what you want."

"Jenny, it's not worth the risk."

"Thomas, Derek isn't worth losing the person you love."

"Your right, Jenny, but I love you too. I almost lost you over this. I can't risk losing either of you. His dad asked me how I felt about Blaine, and I told him."

"Wow! That was bold." What did he say?"

"He asked me not to pursue a relationship with Blaine right now. Although he said he's not ready for him to date yet, he also showed genuine concern for Blaine. He is terrified that Derek will not stop until he hurts Blaine or I, and he said that he just didn't want us to go to the dance. He forbids Blaine to go." He ran his hand through his dirty blonde hair, which he does a lot when he's nervous or upset. I was really looking forward to it. "I'm actually probably going to go."

"Thomas, you shouldn't go alone."

"I know. I'll probably just stay home, like I always do." He sighed. "The last few weeks have been amazing, kissing Blaine, falling in love, making friends with you guys, actually feeling like I matter here. I actually believed that things were finally looking up. Then, Friday came along, and knocked me back into that same cage I was in before, except now it's worse, because I've experienced freedom. I didn't know any better before you two came along. Now, you and I aren't supposed to be around each other, and I told Mr. Anderson that Blaine and I would keep our distance at school for awhile, at least as long as Derek is still here."

"Wow, Thomas, so much for cheering me up," I giggled slightly, but I took his hand in mine. "Thomas, it will all work out. You two are so cute together. I'm in your corner. I'm not going to quit rooting for you too. I have to. Maybe I can live my fantasies through you two."

"Jenny, you'll find someone too. You deserve it. There's someone out there for you." He smiled gently at me. Well, here's your stop, miss. See you around. I don't want your mom to get wind that you're hanging around with the defective gays."

"Thomas, it's not like that."

"I know. I'm sorry, Jenny." He sadly walked away.

Lunch was depressing. A few of the girls from the squad sat down with me, mostly out of sympathy. They stated that now that I wasn't pregnant, maybe Coach Jensen would let me back on the squad if I begged. How was I ever friends with these people? How insensitive could people get? It just made me miss the boys, Thomas and Blaine. It's funny how they changed my outlook on things so quickly, and now I didn't get to experience that, the joy that they brought just talking with them, watching them flirt with each other, joking and laughing.

Screw it. "Girls, I'll catch you later." I walked over to Thomas. "Hey, I couldn't do it. I don't care what mom says. Lunch isn't the same without you guys." I caught Blaine's honey colored eyes and waved him over. I gave him my best pout. Alright, I couldn't do it like him, but it must've worked. He made his way over to our table.

"Jenny," said Blaine, "I didn't think you were allowed to be around us."

"I couldn't do it. It sucked. Those girls are obnoxious. I can see why you two have a thing for guys. Girls are petty and just intolerable."

"Not all of them," Blaine smiled. "You happen to be amazing."

"I know, right!" I giggled, and so did the boys.

"So Jen, I guess being the bun in the oven is gone, Anderson will have to go straight long enough to knock you up again, or maybe Tom Thumb over here use his equipment correctly instead of playing "Hide the soap" with Blaine," sneered Stacey.

"Shut the hell up, Stace. These guys right here are better examples of men than any guy you allow to sweat all over you every weekend. You insinuating I'm a slut is certainly the pot calling the kettle black."

"I just thought you'd be relieved that now you don't have to worry about the possibility your child would come out with a pink purse in his fist and high heels on his club feet."

"Stacey, our accident was nothing like the one your parents made when you were conceived. I've got to get to class. Speaking of class, you need to get some."

"Are you trying to insult me Jenny?"

"I'd love to insult you, but anything I could say would beyond your level of intelligence to comprehend what I said."

"Whatever, slut!"

"You know Stacey, it's better to keep your mouth shut and people to believe you're stupid, than to open your mouth and remove all doubt of it. Case in point," stated Blaine.

Stacey put her hand on her hip and stormed off. Katlyn and Eric moved over to our table.

Eric was laughing hysterically. "Hey, why didn't you guys join us?" Katlyn asked.

"Sorry, that's my fault. My mom forbids me to hang out with them," I replied. "I tried, but I just couldn't do it though."

"Well, that was hilarious," said Eric. "No one can stand her. Everyone's just afraid of her mouth, but apparently Stacey is no match to these three. I don't think I've ever laughed so hard."

"I'm glad you guys are ok," stated Katlyn. "And Jenny, I'm so sorry. Do they know who was responsible? I heard it was a hit and run."

"They have suspects. But I'm not really supposed to talk about it. It's still an active case," I said. "Thanks for asking though."

"Blaine, are you coming to Glee today?" Eric asked.

"I can't wait, he replied with a smile plastered on his face.

 **Blaine, Glee Club, Monday September 21, 2009**

There were several members already seated by the time that I arrived in the choir room, so I quickly took a seat next to Erik. "Hey, so what have I missed?"

"Well, we're getting ready for Friday. They are going to have a DJ for part of the dance but we are going to do a few songs. We do the dance every year so we can make money to put on the musical and go to sectionals and stuff. And then, we charge admission for the play too, so we will get money for that too, which will help us keep our club out of the red."

"So are we going to do all of the numbers together?"

"No, said Katlyn." There will be a duet, a group number, and possibly a solo or another duet. Mrs. Davis is going to listen to the people that want to have those parts today. Do you have an audition piece? I'm sure she would want you to at least have a part in the duet or group number.

Mrs. Davis walked into the choir room, smiling at me and motioning me forward. "Everyone, this is Blaine. He was unable to make it Thursday. It's ok. Blaine, I might not have asked you to prepare a piece, but do you have a song that you would be comfortable singing for us. If not, that was my fault."

"Um, I wish I had my guitar."

You can borrow mine, said a guy with glasses and curly red hair. " I'm Steven, by the way. Just don't drop it. She's my baby."

"Yeah, he loves that guitar more than me," said Lucy. "We've been dating for 8 months, and he doesn't call me his baby," she chuckled.

'Well, I chuckled, being I was put on the spot, I'm a Disney nerd. And I catch myself singing this when I've had a bad day. After everything that happened Friday, I've learned how important it is to cherish your friends and the moments you have together. I started strumming the guitar, and I sang the words I had been thinking over the weekend.

 _Let it go,  
Let it roll right off your shoulder  
Don't you know  
The hardest part is over_

The last few weeks were so exhilarating, and terrifying the same time. There were so many scary moments: coming out of the closet, especially to dad, revealing how I felt to Michael, going back to school after all that happened that weekend, auditioning for the play and Glee club, talking to Thomas after our kiss, rushing to the hospital after his accident, so many scary things in a short time. Everything that came with all of those experiences, though, taking those risks, the outcomes were never as bad as I imagined.

 _Let it in,  
Let your clarity define you  
In the end  
We will only just remember how it feels_

Taking those risks involved some major changes, welcome changes. My family was embracing me, and the new friends I made, the freedom I felt, and Thomas. Even though I was suppose to keep my distance, the new experiences I had with him, the feelings that followed after all the moments we shared, from our first conversation, to our kisses, to singing with him in the parking lot, to laughing at lunch with Jenny. Those experiences made everything worth it.

 _Our lives are made  
In these small hours  
These little wonders,  
These twists & turns of fate  
Time falls away,  
But these small hours,  
These small hours still remain_

Life is the risks we are willing to take, the experiences we have with the ones we let in, with the ones that we love. I was glad for those moments, those wonderful moments.

 _Let it slide,  
Let your troubles fall behind you  
Let it shine  
Until you feel it all around you  
And I don't mind  
If it's me you need to turn to  
We'll get by,  
It's the heart that really matters in the end_

Thinking back on those rougher moments, I thought of what made it all bearable, and those faces ran through my head; Cooper, my goofy, my loving brother, who accepting me as I was, my mom, that always had warm hugs and comforting words, my dad, who despite not agreeing with me, he still had my back today, and always does, Jenny, who wasn't supposed to be around me, but took the risk anyway, and Thomas, my best friend Thomas, who I've been told to keep my distance from, but I can't because I just love being around him, because he makes me feel more like myself. I felt so blessed, so thankful.

 _Our lives are made  
In these small hours  
These little wonders,  
These twists & turns of fate  
Time falls away,  
But these small hours,  
These small hours still remain_

All those amazing people, they were a part of my life, a part of me, my memories, my future. I knew that everything would be alright as long as I kept them close to me. Even in the uncertain times, these people were constants. I felt security knowing that we could conquer anything together.

 _All of my regret  
Will wash away somehow  
But I cannot forget  
The way I feel right now_

I really didn't regret anything in the last few weeks. They led to some tough moments, but those moments were woven in with some of the best, and in life you can't experience only good. I wouldn't have had those amazing moments without the pain. But the bliss that also came was worth the hurt, and I choose to remember the happiness and comfort that followed and not dwell on the pain. It was part of the journey, not the outcome itself.

 _In these small hours  
These little wonders  
These twists & turns of fate  
These twists & turns of fate  
Time falls away but these small hours  
These small hours, still remain,  
Still remain  
These little wonders  
These twists & turns of fate  
Time falls away  
But these small hours  
These little wonders still remain_

I knew that it was an ongoing journey, and I didn't really know what was going to happen next, but it would be ok. I had faith, even in uncertainty. I did know, that would only happen by keeping the right company. I had to keep those people close. I wasn't going to give up that easily, the ones that had stood by me, I wasn't going to let them slip through my fingers. Jenny and Thomas were my best friends, and I was going to continue to fight for my friends.

I strummed the last chords. I didn't really pay attention as I was singing to the other members of the club. I had too many thoughts and emotions flooding my mind as I sang. Now I wasn't sure what to think. I love to perform, but I think that I had forgotten to this time. I had a small twinge of discomfort and dread as I waited for their critique. I timidly handed the guitar to Steven, who stood there just looking at me. Was it that bad? Was I shrieking? Did my voice crack? I really wasn't sure what anyone was thinking when I heard Eric speak.

"Um, wow, man! Who knew such a voice was trapped in your short little frame. I guess you had a right to be cocky the other day."

"Yeah, that was incredible!" said Steven. "I don't know how you did it without missing a note or chord. I don't play and sing well at the same time. Now, I don't want to do our song," he said to Lucy

"Tough, although I know what you mean," she chuckled. "He didn't even rehearse it first. Wow!"

"Well, honestly, I sing that song all the time. It's a comfort really, especially the last few weeks.

"Well, it was spectacular, Blaine. Truly amazing. You are a natural performer," said Mrs. Davis.

""Alright ," said Katlyn. "We need to move on. We have people that actually prepared pieces for this."

"Shut up Katlyn. Can't you just be nice and tell him how good he was?" said Steven.

"You aren't bad, Blaine,for a freshman. You don't have the breathe control that I have, and you probably could've pushed the vocals a little more in the bridge, but it wasn't bad. Especially to have not rehearsed it beforehand, I guess,"Katlyn stated.

"Well, thanks," I replied, a little stunned at her arrogance.

"You're welcome," she replied smugly.

Eric leaned over and whispered, "Consider that a compliment from Katlyn. She once tried out for American Idol, and she told Simon that he didn't know music as well as she did, because she had been singing since birth."

"Um, wow!"

""Uh boys, Katlyn was saying, being I was quiet during Blaine's performance, I think you should extend the same courtesy. I'll wait." She rolled her eyes, and sighed quite loudly.

She sang "The climb, and we all clapped after.

"Thanks, I'm pleased you got pleasure out of that. It was certainly meant to be a joyous experience for you all," Katlyn gushed.

Steven and Lucy sang Ain't No Mountain High Enough, and received feedback afterwards, although Katlyn didn't think it was performance quality.

"How do you guys put up with her?" I whispered to Erik.

"She's intense, but she tells it like it is. And she works her butt off for this club. She's obnoxious, but she does mean well. She's just brutally honest."

"And slightly conceited," I said.

"You better get used to that! Dorothy and the Lion have quite a few lines together." Eric chuckled quietly.

My head landed in my palm, and I shook it wearily. The next few weeks are going to be long.

After all the performances, Mrs. Davis announced, "Alright, our group number will be I've Got a Feeling, by the Black Eyed Peas. Steven and Lucy will perform their duet, and a second duet will be performed by Blaine and Katlyn.

"Ummmm." I said. "What duet."

"You two, work something out. Try to pick out something up tempo, The dance is Friday, so the quicker you can prepare something, the better. You are welcome to look through the sheet music over there."

"Mrs. Davis, I don't know if we can. I'm not familiar with singing with him. Although, Blaine, I do think you could almost keep up with me vocally, I don't think it would be fair to have him sing with me. It would be painfully obvious that he doesn't have my training."

"He could just do a solo then, if you aren't comfortable, if you want to relinquish it to him completely, stated Mrs. Davis.

"No, no, it's fine. I'm sure we could figure out something," Katlyn said quickly. Erik, Lucy and Steven giggled.

"Well, let's work on I've Got a feeling. Blaine we've played around with this one quite a few times, but just jump in when you few comfortable, ok," said Mrs. Davis.

"Ok," I smiled excitably. This was even more fun than I thought. I just hoped dad changed his mind about Friday.

 **Author's note: These chapters are getting a little harder to write, and I'm having trouble finding time to write. I'll be starting back to work soon. But I want to get through chapter 25 before next month. Are there any songs you want to see in the story. I am trying to use songs that were published in or before 2009 just to stay true to the story. I took forever to determine which song to use. I have several planned down the road, but they are specifically reserved for future events. This chapter was actually supposed to include the whole week up to Friday, but I just didn't want to rush things.**  
 **I hope you guys enjoy this. I'm not sure how real the interview with Michael was. I spent a lot of time on it, but I don't really have any experience in that area. lol. The next chapter won't be up for a few days. I'm still in the development phase. And please, I'd love to read your reviews, even if they just say your interrogation scene sucked.**


	20. Chapter 19-Firework

Chapter 22- Firework

 **Author's Note: Glee inconsistencies about Blaine are driving me crazy writing this. I have made some mistakes when thinking up the timeline of this story. In the episode Sexy, Blaine said that they rebuilt a 59 Chevy in the driveway two summers ago. (Oops! We are in garage in September) but the biggest thing (other than Blaine going from being older to younger from season 2 to season 3) was in the Prom Queen episode when he said he had just come out shortly before the Sadie Hawkins Dance, and he went to Dalton after. Blaine would have been in 8** **th** **grade. Which in itself isn't crazy? They could have a Sadie Hawkins Dance in 8** **th** **Grade, but him transferring to Dalton? Not unless he missed the last part of the school year, and started fresh as a freshman. Dalton is a High school. Honestly, I didn't want Blaine coming out in Middle school. So I'm going to continue with my storyline, sticking mostly to canon, but leaving my changes in there. Some of my favorite stories on here have done similar (Such as Wild Horses by happyinchintz72.) If you haven't read it, It is my favorite story on here.**

 **Derek, Monday Evening, September 21, 2009**

Shortly after lunch, Michael pulled me aside.

"Derek, listen. I think you need to talk to your dad. And you need to find out what happened to your car. I was questioned here today by a couple of officers about your car."

"Why did you even talk to them, especially without your parents?" You covered for me, didn't you?"

"Yes, I covered for you, Derek, but I don't know if they bought it. And I think that the car may be in possession of the cops, Michael said.

"You think they have my car. How do you think they found it?"

"I don't know. It just sounds like they knew some things that they shouldn't, like where the damage was, and to what extent. And they mentioned the garage you said it was in."

"Are you serious? Maybe we should go down there and check."

"Lima is a two hour drive, Michael whined. And we both have classes this afternoon. You are already in enough trouble, and I don't want to get grounded. Haven't I already done enough for you?"

"Please, like I'm worried about classes. And one day isn't going to hurt you. Besides, we are supposed to have soccer practice, so your parents won't find out."

"Fine, but you better buy me dinner."

"Are you asking me to pay for your dinner? You are sounding a little like Anderson, there."

"Says the guy that hasn't had a date or a girlfriend in six months."

"Just because I don't have a steady girlfriend doesn't mean I haven't had hookups. Just ask Stacey."

"Man, Stacey would hook up with anybody. Actually, didn't she even try to sleep with Blaine? How about mentioning a chick that hasn't already slept with the whole school? Because the fact that she would go after the gay guys doesn't really make you sound any better."

"Man, just talk to the cheerleaders. I made my way through half of them already."

"You know that there are dudes on the team too," he laughed.

I slapped him on the back. "Dude, not cool. You know I don't bend that way."

"So, are you gonna take me, or not," I asked.

"Yeah, fine, and then you are taking me to the Breadstix place," Michael said. His cell phone started to ring.

"Single Ladies," I laughed. Really."

"It's Cassandra's ring tone. Shut up!"

"Are you sure you shouldn't join the other fairy boys" I laughed.

"Excuse me, single boy. I'm going to talk to my girlfriend now," Michael teased.

"Tell me your radio works, because I really don't want to hear your cheesy, pathetic conversation," I said.

I flipped the station to a classic rock station. We were about halfway to Lima before he finished his phone call.

"Oh, Cassy, I promise we can go out later this week. Oh, I miss you too. I can't wait to see you in your dress. Do you have a matching bag, because you can use it to keep my nuts in there."

"Shut Up, Derek. Jealousy doesn't suit you does it," Michael said.

"Seriously, have you talked to Katlyn and Carl about their parts in everything?"

"Yeah, they are in."

"Do you think Katlyn will blab to her little loser Glee buddies? Because Blaine is a part of that group now."

"I didn't tell her what we were going to do. She thinks it's just a prank. I think she really resents what a big fuss Mrs. Davis has already made about Blaine already."

"Just be careful. I caught her over at his table again today."

Don't worry about Katlyn. She's nice as long as she doesn't feel threatened. And from what it sounds like, she already does. It will all come together, don't worry," Michael assured me.

We finally arrived at the garage. I stepped out of the passenger side. I took a moment to stretch my legs.

"Could I help you?" A skinny, pretty boy stepped out of the office.

"I'm looking for my car, I stated.

"Sure, I need your last name, car make, and model."

"It should be under Dodd. And it's a 2008 black Corvette."

"Oh, um. Hang on. You'll need to wait a moment. I'll get my father. He owns this garage."

 **Kurt, Monday afternoon**

"Um dad, I said, "The corvette owner is here."

"Son, I want you to stay in here. And if things get heated, I want you to call the police. "

"Dad, are they dangerous? What's going on?" I ask.

"Kurt, I reported the car as possibly being involved in an accident, and the cops came and impounded it Saturday. I was friends with the owner's father years ago, but apparently he and his son or both extremely homophobic. And I don't want you hurt."

"Dad, I don't want you hurt either."

"Don't worry about me. Nobody pushes the Hummels around." I need to get out there. It's ok son."

"Well, we'll have to get Hendrix and Anderson down here. Then they could be the gay version of the Three Musketeers. Because there is no way that kid is straight."

I immediately called the police. I didn't trust those boys at all, and I didn't want my dad hurt. He was a strong, tough guy, but there were two boys, and they looked menacing.

"That kid is my son, and this is my garage. And I told your father that I didn't want him or you here. And your car is not here. The cops came to pick it up a few days ago. And they are heading back down here. The garage is a few minutes from the station. That means you have 2 or 3 minutes to get out of here. I'm pretty sure that you are a suspect to a crime."

"You're pretty mouthy for an old man. You have no right to refuse our business."

"Oh, I have every right to refuse to serve you, especially homophobic jerks like you and your father. And I'll have you know that my son is man enough to fix any car that comes in here. He played football, and he's the strongest person I've ever met. I hope those people in the other car are ok. You must be a real coward to ram someone's car off the road."

"You know nothing about me, Dude!" the guy screamed. "I suggest you get my car right now. If you know my dad, then you know he's a pretty important attorney in Westerville." There was a second boy with him, but he seemed pretty calm. The first guy was getting pretty worked up, though. "

I saw several of dad's employees stop what they were doing, and walk over to dad. Gary's a pretty intimidating guy, and he glared right at both of the boys.

I think Burt gave you fair warning boys! I suggest you leave now. We have a right to protect this business and ourselves. We suggest that you leave now."

The second guy put his hand on the other guy's shoulder. "Come on , Derek. We need to leave."

"But my car?" he stammered.

"Is not here. We need to leave. Sorry for the trouble guys," the boy said. "We're leaving. We don't want any trouble." They quickly climbed into their car, and pulled out of dad's garage."

"Dad, is everything ok?" I ask.

"Yeah, son. Everything is fine."

"Dad, there's a game Friday night."

"Say no more. I wouldn't miss it for the world. I'm so proud of you son."

I wrapped my arms around my dad. I didn't tell him I overheard what those boys said. And it was true. I was gay. And I hadn't told him yet. Here I was on the football team, which of no interest to me at all. I mean, there's never an excuse to wear stirrup pants, and that helmet just messes up my hair. But hearing dad say he was proud of me made it all worth it.

Dad and I loved each other, but I was just so scared. We were all each other had since mom died. I didn't want him disappointed in me. I didn't want to lose the only parent I had left. But at the same time, lying to him didn't feel any better. I was miserable. And I didn't know how much longer I could keep all of this inside.

 **Mitchel Dodd, Monday night**

I really needed to find out what was going on with Derek. I overreacted the other day. But sometimes, Derek doesn't think. He could've killed someone. And this afternoon, I had Officer Malloy show up at my office, giving me a heads up. I've had business with him before, seeing as I was an attorney at a pretty prestigious firm in Westerville. He really probably shouldn't have come to see me, but I think he did it as a courtesy.

"Mitchel, I just wanted to give you a heads up that your son's car is in possession of the Westerville Police Department in relation to a hit in run that occurred on Friday afternoon. And the evidence is pointing to him. We don't even have any other suspects. We really need to talk to you and Derek. We need to know what happened. We both know that this could be prosecuted as a felony, seeing that the occupants in the car were injured. Your son is lucky that they are both ok."

"Look Collin, I don't know all the details, but I can tell you my son panicked. But he's a good kid," I said.

"If this was an accident, and he comes forward, we could probably cut a deal. But, I can tell you right now that the families want to press charges. You need to encourage your son to talk to us."He placed a hand on my shoulder. "We'll be stopping by soon. Encourage your son to do the right thing."

I called my son as soon as Collin left the office.

"Son, where are you? I want you back home."

"Um, I'm kinda not close to home. Michael and I went to Lima to pick up my car."

"You skipped school! Son, I swear, you just aren't thinking things through lately. Son, you didn't go to the garage did you?" He asked.

"Yeah, and my car isn't there. The owner said he called the cops."

"I know. I tried to get someone down there to pick it up this weekend, but it was already gone. Son, this looks really bad. I've already had cops stop here, and they want to talk to you. Of course, I'll act as your attorney, and I don't want you to talk to anyone without me. Have they tried to talk to you?

"No, but Michael did. They came today at school to talk to him. He didn't realize that they had the car. He told them I was with him when the accident happened."

"Son, get home. We really need to talk and figure out what we need to do from here."

"Dad, I really screwed up." I said.

"Yes, son. You really did. Get home, but be careful."

It was another hour before he walked through the door.

"Derek, sit down. First, I didn't handle myself well the other day at all. I shouldn't have screamed or slapped you. I just couldn't believe what you said. That you purposefully ran than kid off the road. I just didn't think you would ever try to harm someone like that. I didn't want to believe that you could have that much hatred in your heart for anyone. And honestly, I worried. What's happened to you?"

"Dad, I screwed up. He made me so angry. He said some horrible things to me."

"Son, you apparently said some horrible things to that Anderson kid. You aren't innocent here. I need you to tell me what happened, and then you are coming down to the station with me."

"Dad, I can't."

"Son, you will. If you come up there with me and talk to them, tell them this was an accident and you just panicked, then maybe we can get them to lessen the charges. And both parents want to press charges. And I don't blame them. I would too. You need to take responsibility for your actions, and I'm not covering for you."

"Dad, what's going to happen?"

"A hit and run with injuries in Ohio is a felony, which comes with major fines and a possible revocation of your license. Causing the death of anyone could lead to jail time. Fortunately for you, the fetus does not count. From what I hear, they weren't keeping the baby. Actually, you probably did the girl a favor. We will most likely be ordered to pay doctor bills and any fees from court costs and fines. We've got full coverage, but we have to cover the cost of the boy's car as well, not to mention any additional penalties or fees. But it could've been worse." I sighed. "I think that we could work out a deal so this never goes to trial."

"Thanks, dad. So you really think that's the best we can do? You can't get me out of this?"

"Look son, there are some serious consequences that are going to follow this. First, you are going to get a job. We can put you to work in the office, and you will be responsible for paying me back, young man. Secondly, you owe those kids an apology, a formal, written apology, which also includes that Anderson kid too. You will also be grounded for a month. No going out other than work and soccer practice. And I'm selling the car once I get it out of the impound lot. You will need a car to commute, but it will be used. And you are paying the expenses with that job you will have."

"But dad!"

"Don't but dad me, son," I said. " I love you, but you really screwed up. And nothing like this will happen again. I understand that this gay kid offended you, but what made you want to actually hurt him."

"Dad, it's disgusting. I've been in the locker room with Blaine, and to think he could've been looking at me the way he was looking at Michael. It's sick dad. And he's been flaunting his gayness with that Thomas kid ever since. I don't want to see that. And they just like rubbing it in everyone's faces. And they've said some pretty awful things, dad. They humiliated me."

"So tell me, from the beginning, everything. And I mean everything. And then, we are heading to the station. "

 **Thomas, Tuesday, September 22, 2009**

This morning, I was called into the office along with Jenny and Blaine. Sitting in the conference room was Derek, his dad, I presumed, Officer Malloy, Mr. Jacobs, and Mr. Jones, my mom, Jenny's parents, and Blaine's parents.

Mr. Dodd spoke first. "Derek and I went to the police station yesterday and spoke to the cops about the accident that occurred Friday. Derek has something to say."

Derek lowered his head. "Thomas, Jenny. I'm so sorry. I really don't know what happened. I saw your car in front of mine, and I was so upset by what you said to me earlier that I hit the wrong peddle. I never intended to run you off the road. And then, when I saw the car hit the pole, I panicked. I was so scared. I shouldn't have driven off. I'm glad that you are ok. And Jenny, I'm sorry about your pregnancy."

Jenny's mother spoke up, her face livid. "You think saying your sorry is going to cut it. A kid stood up to you after you called him slurs, and you run him off the road, with my pregnant daughter in the car. That's not anywhere close to enough for what you made her go through. What do you intend to do about it."

Mr. Dodd spoke up. "I'm a defense attorney for Sparks and McGregor, so I am representing Derek today. First and foremost, I'm coming to you as his father, and he came willingly today to try to help make things right. He knows me made mistakes. As do I, and I am holding him accountable for those. He acknowledges that he caused the accident, and he initiated the argument at school Friday. In order to try to make amends, we will pay all bills associated to the accident, including dr. bills. Our car insurance will cover the actual damages to his vehicle, Mrs. Hendrix, and I will reimburse and additional costs.

"Thomas' car was totaled. We can't repair it."

"We will make sure that he has a better car than what he had. And I said we, because Derek is getting a job, to replace the money taken from his trust fund. In addition, he is selling his car and getting something he can afford, because he has lost his privilege to own the corvette. In my house, you abuse it, you lose it. Additionally, he is grounded and he is forbidden to participate in anything extra, including that dance this week. We also know that Blaine and Thomas are going to be working with the school musical, so we would like to make a sizable contribution to help get that funded. We know the productions have expenses, and we would like to fund it as much as needed. Derek is also going to start attending P Flag meetings so that he can be educated about issues regarding homosexuality, which I will attend with him. And he has written you all formal apologies." I nodded at Derek and watched him disperse the letters to Thomas, Jenny, and Blaine. "And I also extend my sincerest apologies to you all because I should have taken more action when he mistreated Blaine the first time. I was not even informed of everything that occurred, but he knows I am appalled by his behavior."

MR Jacobs dismissed Derek and Mr. Dodd, and then he mostly addressed our parents. Mr. Jacobs then briefed my mom and Jenny's parents on the student buddy system that they had implemented for our protection. He assured them that any other acts of bullying would mean immediate expulsion of anyone involved.

I was skeptical that all of this would actually happen, but it sounded good in theory. Jenny's mother still didn't seem too happy with the whole thing. She asked Officer Malloy several times about pressing charges. I made eye contact with Blaine. Normally, he was smiling, but he looked a little overwhelmed. Mr. Jacobs excused us after he gave us the names of our student buddies that would escort us to our classes.

 **Blaine, Tuesday Sept 22, 2009**

I watched Thomas leave the office. I saw the worried look on his face. I walked behind him and slid my hand into his. "Talk to me T! Are you ok?" I said.

I saw a small tear escape his eye and slide down his cheek. "I don't know. These last few days have been overwhelming, but all I can think about is them trying to keep us apart. We shouldn't even be together right now. Look, I don't want to talk about this here."

"Let's go." With his hand still in my hand, I led him down the hall and out one of the rear exits. We headed toward the auditorium. We entered the smaller building, and entered one of the small classrooms used for private lessons. "Talk to me T!" I said.

"I don't want everybody following me around because I'm too feeble to protect myself. It's like a slap in the face. And where was everybody these last few years when they treated me like dirt. I have to get ran off the road before anyone takes notice. And I feel like most of that was a load of bull. His dad is an attorney, and he's trying to keep from getting sued. People like that get away with everything. And I'm sick of it."

I opened my arms, and he collapsed into them, his head on my shoulder. "Thomas, I'm sorry. This just really sucks. And I get it. I understand. And then, I sang what I was feeling to him in that moment.

 _Do you ever feel like a plastic bag  
Drifting through the wind, wanting to start again?  
Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin  
Like a house of cards, one blow from caving in?_

 _Do you ever feel already buried deep six feet under?  
Screams but no one seems to hear a thing  
Do you know that there's still a chance for you  
'Cause there's a spark in you?_

I knew the feeling myself, of invisibility and self loathing and the fear that I'd never belong. My shoulder was becoming moist from the droplets still falling from his eyes. I calmly placed my hand on his back and stroked it gently. My head leaned to rest on his, and I placed a small kiss on his head.

 _You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine  
Just own the night like the 4th of July_

 _'Cause, baby, you're a firework  
Come on, show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go, "Aah, aah, aah"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

 _Baby, you're a firework  
Come on, let your colours burst  
Make 'em go, "Aah, aah, aah"  
You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe_

His arms tightened around me in a close hug. I did the same, wanting him to feel the security from me that I got from him, just knowing that we were in this together. That we were each other's support system. My other arm closed around his waist, just as tightly as he held me.

 _You don't have to feel like a wasted space  
You're original, cannot be replaced  
If you only knew what the future holds  
After a hurricane comes a rainbow_

 _Maybe a reason why all the doors are closed  
So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road  
Like a lightning bolt, your heart will glow  
And when it's time you'll know_

I could hear his sobs growing less frantic, and his breath slowing down. He removed his head from my shoulder and slowly lifting his eyes to mine. A single tear was sliding down his slightly pinkish cheek. I gently placed my finger on his face and traced the track that the tear had left. And I gazed into his glistening blue eyes as I sang the words I felt deep inside my soul for him to the point that I ached inside. I left my finger where it rested, letting the others join it to rest on his cheek. And I smiled, lightly. Then, I dropped my fingers from his face, and started moving my hands in pantomimes of the lyrics, and allowing my feet to rock as I sang.

 _You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine  
Just own the night like the 4th of July_

 _'Cause, baby, you're a firework  
Come on, show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go, "Aah, aah, aah"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

The tears had stopped and a slight smile broke out on his face. I gently took both his hands in mine and spun him gently. I heard a giggle escape his lips. I let go of his hands and skipped around the small room, Thomas smiling wilding and more giggles falling from his soft lips. I motioned for him to follow me. He skipped after me.

 _Baby, you're a firework  
Come on, let your colours burst  
Make 'em go, "Aah, aah, aah"  
You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe_

To my surprise, he grabbed my hand and twirled me around. He let go and started dancing freely, just allowing himself to have fun, allowing that free spirit to roam throughout the room with a care in the world. There was the Thomas I knew and loved.

There it was. love. The butterflies were roaming freely in my stomach, and I could feel my smile growing, my cheeks flushing, and I didn't care. But I didn't stop dancing, because I didn't want him to stop.

 _Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
It's always been inside of you, you, you  
And now it's time to let it through-ough-ough_

I had always seen a spark in him, that fiery spirit that he revealed when he spoke about something he was passionate about. I wondered what it would be like if he allowed it to fly freely uninhibited like he was doing now. His arms were reaching out towards the sky, and his eyes were shining with a warmth and happiness that radiated from him. He was beautiful, absolutely breathtaking. And once again, he shocked me when those lovely lips opened and he allowed the words to fall from his lips. Again taking my hands, he led me around the room, with no particular pattern, just allowing our bodies to express ourselves, dancing freely away from judgmental eye.

 _'Cause, baby, you're a firework  
Come on, show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go, "Aah, aah, aah"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

 _Baby, you're a firework  
Come on, let your colours burst  
Make 'em go, "Aah, aah, aah"  
You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe_

 _Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_

He spun me around one last time. I stopped singing, but our hands stayed intertwined as we gazed at each other, smiles wide, and completely free in the moment. Thomas slowly released my hands, as if he had just realized they were still connected, and I saw the brush rise on his cheeks.

""Thanks, B! I needed that."

"You're welcome. I did too. That was amazing."

"You are amazing, Blaine. You always remind me that it's ok to be who I am. I can truly be myself around you. I feel so safe, so secure, so lov." His cheeks growing redder when he realized the word about to escape his lips", um, "cared for."

 **Thomas, September 22** __

Crap, I keep doing that. My subconscious was determined to spill my secret, one that I desperately was trying to conceal. I switched the subject. "Blaine, you like Robert Frost, right."

"Yeah, he's one of my favorites. Isn't poetry just lyrics that haven't been set to music. Or better yet, I like to think that the author allows his audience to write his own melody and sing it as he wishes. That's what I do."

"Really? Well, I was thinking of A minor Bird while you were singing. It's not very well known, so I didn't know if you've read it before I remember it because I don't think I understood it."

"I've read it, but I don't really remember it well, he said. But I remember thinking it was interesting."

I allowed those once puzzling words to float off my lips, the ones that I had pondered lately.

 **"** **I have wished a bird would fly away,  
And not sing by my house all day;**

 **Have clapped my hands at him from the door  
When it seemed as if I could bear no more.**

 **The fault must partly have been in me.  
The bird was not to blame for his key.**

 **And of course there must be something wrong  
In wanting to silence any song.** **"**

"Blaine, I love that poem. It's one of my favorites."

"Really, so what does it mean to you?" he asked gently.

"I wasn't so sure first, but I think he was trying to say that sometimes the flaws we see in others is not really their flaws, but our refusal to accept that person for who he or she is. For so long, I wondered if there was something wrong with me, because I was gay. Like I was defective or something. I figured if people kept saying it enough, maybe it was true. But you help me realize that I'm ok, that the flaws are theirs. You make me feel like everything I've always felt is perfect."

"Thomas, I think that's a beautiful interpretation and you are perfect just the way you are. I have to talk to my dad. We're going to that dance. You and I, together. Because I don't think you should conceal yourself or be ashamed of letting everyone see who you really are. And if they have a problem with it, that's just what it is, their problem. You're the one that helped me realize that for myself, and now I want to do the same for you, for us.

"Blaine, they don't think it's a good idea. And what if your dad doesn't change his mind?"

I'll find a way. I'm going. Derek won't be there. He's the one dad is so concerned about. He's grounded, remember. Thomas, remember what you said. Prejudice is just ignorance. We could teach them, show them that we have a right to be there too. Nothing's going to change if we don't stand up and rock the boat a little. What do you say, Thomas?"

"Well, how can I say no after that, Blaine? That's a low blow, using my own words there B," he laughed. I'll talk to my mom. See you in play practice later?

"Yeah, but we have to get back to class before we get caught for skipping class. Thomas, I do believe you might be a bad influence for me," I smiled sheepishly.

This boy was changing me. I never went against my parents. But I was changing, becoming freer, standing for my right to be with who I wanted, and show everyone I didn't care what they thought, regardless of the consequences.

 **Author's Note:** **I know I probably didn't do justice to the Kurt part. Does anyone else feel that Kurt changed a lot between seasons 1-3, and 4-6? I hated what happened to his character in season 6 specifically, although I'm glad Kurt and Blaine ended up together. And I love the relationships he has with the other characters. Kurt and Blaine's relationship is obviously my favorite, but Burt and Kurt is a close second. Kurt is so strong and unique, and he is proud of that. Blaine said in the episode "Sexy" that Kurt was the most moral and compassionate person he has ever met, and Burt replied that he got that from his mother. But Burt had very rich morals and values as well. I love that about him.**

 **This chapter was hard to write. And they keep growing in length. But that's ok. And I know Firework was released in 2010. I did the same thing with Wide Awake, but Blaine really has a connection with her songs, and I might be using a few more of hers as well, and no not "I kissed a Girl (until Blaine kisses Rachel maybe, ha!) Just kidding. Oh well, I'm fudging in several other ways too, so, oh well, I'm just going to go with it. I had literally used 4 different songs with this chapter, and ultimately I decided that this was my favorite because it was fast paced and motivational at the same time. As always, I'd love to hear what you thought. And belindaheflin1, I tried fitting the song in here that you suggested, but I have it planned for another chapter, so I'm going to wait. But I agree with you. It really does fit them. Thanks as always for your feedback. I absolutely adore and cherish reviews, and I keep them in mind as I write. Thank you. It will be a few days until the next chapter. Chapter 23 will finish us for the week, and then we will get then chapter 24 will cover Sadie Hawkins. So stick with me.**


	21. Chapter 20-Crush

Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I still don't own Glee or any of the song lyrics used in this chapter. : (

 **Author's Note: Twenty reviews. Thanks everyone. I absolutely adore the feedback. Before I posted this, I had been contemplating writing it for months, but the uncertainty of whether anyone would care to read it made me talk myself out of it. So I appreciate everyone following, reviewing, and following Courage. After this week, I will have to cut back to posting about once a week. I'm starting back to work soon, and I just know I won't be able to write multiple chapters a week and maintain the quality that I want this to be. Alright, done babbling, Here's chapter 23.**

 **Thomas, Tuesday, Sept. 22**

Immediately after the school day commenced, I hurried to the auditorium, eager to begin working on the Emerald City backdrops. Of all the scenes, this was my favorite, because it was enveloped in fantasy and magic. Working on these backdrops and props had always been an escape for me. I loved picturing the scenes, fantasizing what the destination would be like, and then bringing it to life, for others to experience what, until then, had only existed in my imagination. It gave me a sense of control over my life in a time when I felt that I had none at all. And even though I didn't feel as lost as I once had, I currently was fighting a battle with my own emotions, the emotions that I had for Blaine.

I thought back to the kiss we had shared last week. There had been more than one occasion this week where I had caught myself dreaming about that moment, or picturing a similar scenario. I was hoping that I had been experiencing a crush, but it had quickly developed to full blown, head-over-heels love. Where the stage scenery was once my haven, my home, I found that being replaced, not by another place but by a person, Blaine. I worked quietly, with my paint brush in my hand, daydreaming about a day where Blaine and I could actually be able to express our feelings for each other.

It was becoming harder and harder to abstain for revealing my true feelings for him. I had almost blurted it out again earlier. But I couldn't help it. Those arms were a haven for me. I felt so safe, so secure, so cherished, even though I knew he didn't reciprocate the feelings I had for him. Or could he? I pondered his words earlier.

 **"** **Thomas, I think that's a beautiful interpretation and you are perfect just the way you are. I have to talk to my dad. We're going to that dance. You and I, together. Because I don't think you should conceal yourself or be ashamed of letting everyone see who you really are. And if they have a problem with it, that's just what it is, their problem. You're the one that helped me realize that for myself, and now I want to do the same for you, for us.**

He called me perfect, and then he threw out the words us and together. He was planning on rebelling against his father's wishes to go to the dance with me. And I thought of his warm embrace, his body pressing tightly against mine, it wasn't empty. it wasn't a sympathy hug. He told me that he liked me. That he was just trying to keep a promise to his father. And I needed to respect that. I should and I would, even though it would take every ounce of will power I possessed, because he was worth waiting for.

I almost didn't see him entering the auditorium, as he gracefully sauntered on the stage, with a serene look on his face. And just as I hadn't realized that he had entered, I got the feeling that he wasn't aware that I was there. And I didn't want to disturb him. Blaine expressed his feelings on stage better through music and lyrics better than he could've ever done through words alone, which is probably the reason he had retreated here. Practice didn't start until four due to some participants having other obligations immediately after school. Blaine didn't take his place in the middle of the stage, choosing instead to take a seat at the piano. I wasn't aware that he played the piano, but it shouldn't have surprised me. He played the violin and the guitar, and I thought I heard him mention that he had taught himself how to play the drums. I should have let him know of my presence in the room, but my curiosity was peaked.

Maybe he was just here to rehearse before the official practice began. Blaine was a perfectionist. He didn't do anything without putting in 100 % effort, which I think was the reason the teachers and students loved him, and also that he was a target of jealousy. There was obvious passion that was his driving force that can't be learned of acquired. It was something that had to be nurtured, fed, and almost in-born. And it was obvious when he performed.

His fingers began striking the keys, and the melody that followed captured my attention. I dropped my paint brush and re-positioned my body so that I could see him, even though his back was to me. With the lighting, the curtains, the seats all spread out in front of him, Blaine looked absolutely at home, like he was meant to be nowhere else. A smile spread across his face, and I knew that that was something that we had in common. We both knew the exhilaration and freedom that the stage brought, even though our outlet was different. We each used a different medium, but we both would have been lost without the peace we found here.

And then the words fell from his lips, and a feeling of guilt washed over me. Blaine thought he was alone. Maybe I shouldn't be here. But I couldn't make myself leave. I was already mesmerized, overtaken by that soft, yet powerful tenor voice. Not to mention, that he was breathtakingly gorgeous. I couldn't take my eyes off of him if I had tried.

 **Blaine, Tuesday, September 22**

I rushed to the auditorium immediately after school was over today. I couldn't get over what I was feeling that had been in my heart all day. I had been battling that feeling since that night in the tree house, and it had only grown since then. Every moment that we had from that first conversation in the cafeteria to the one in the music room had played through my mind throughout the course of the day. I sat at the piano, eager to try and sort out what I felt. My fingers started to find the keys, and I let the words fall from my lips.

 _I hung up the phone tonight  
Something happened for the first time  
Deep inside it was a rush, what a rush_

I thought of the image of Thomas dancing, the sweet smile on his face, his inhibitions lifted in that moment, his spirit free of fear of judgment or uncertainty. And he chose to let me see him in that moment. He had said that I had broken his walls down, but what did that mean. Was he possible feeling the same way I was? And what exactly what was I feeling?

 _'Cause the possibility  
That you would ever feel the same way  
About me, just too much, just too much_

 _It was a crush. It had to be. The word love had popped from my mouth in the hospital last Friday when I was talking to my mom, and it popped back into my mind again this afternoon. And then, he started to say that he felt loved by me. He didn't let the word completely escape his lips, almost like he didn't want to give me the impression that we should be more than friends. It was the big elephant in the room. We had said we both liked each other, but people developed crushes all the time. I couldn't hold on to the hope that it had developed into anything more._

 _Why do I keep running from the truth?  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized  
And I just got to know_

He really was running through my mind all day today, that smile flashing through my head, and in turn, causing me to grin in return.

 _Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we can be, where this thing can go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it really just another crush?_

I had felt before like I was falling for Thomas, but he stated that he wanted to be friends, so that was that. But what if it wasn't just a crush?

 _Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
'Cause I've tried and tried to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't going away-ay-ay  
Going away-ay-ay_

Actually, it wasn't that it wasn't going away, it was growing deeper and deeper, into something I couldn't control. He had taken my thoughts, enraptured my mind, so that I could think of nothing else.

 _Has it ever crossed your mind  
When we're hanging, spending time girl?  
Are we just friends? Is there more? Is there more?_

I knew I felt more, but did he? When he said "just friends" was he just hiding behind that wall he had built? He told me he would wait for me. And he even brought up the word boyfriend, but I never answered that question. Did Thomas feel the same way?

 _See it's a chance we've gotta take  
'Cause I believe that we can make this into  
Something that will last, last forever, forever!_

 _Did I need to make that risk, take the chance, or losing our friendship by telling him something I wasn't 100 % sure of._

 _Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we could be, where this thing could go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it really just another crush?_

 _Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
'Cause I've tried and tried to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't going away-ay-ay  
Going away-ay-ay_

I had discovered this afternoon that crush was too weak a word to describe what I felt. It had been a crush at one point, but now it was so much deeper.

 _Why do I keep running from the truth?  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized  
And I just got to know_

 _Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we could be, where this thing could go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it really just another crush?_

I was sure. I was certain. I was in love with Thomas Hendrix. My best friend. There was no denying it anymore. It wasn't infatuation or lust. It wasn't a crush anymore. There was no calling it anything but what it was.

 _Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
'Cause I've tried and tried to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't going away-ay-ay  
This crush ain't going away-ay-ay_

 _Going away  
Going away-ay-ay  
Going away-ay-ay_

I had to tell him. He needed to know. But I didn't want to do it yet. The dance. The Sadie's Hawkins Dance. My song. That's how I'd do it. I could maybe talk Katlyn into singing a song with me about what I felt. I had to try. I jumped up from the piano and out of the auditorium. I wanted to find Katlyn before practice so I didn't have to ask here in front of the other cast members. I felt giddy with excitement. I was in love, and I wasn't afraid of it anymore.

 **Thomas, Tuesday September 22**

Oh my goodness, be still my heart., which was beating like a drum. He wasn't singing about me, was he? He couldn't have been. He had a duet he was supposed to sing with Katlyn. Maybe that was what she wanted to sing. It was a pretty big song when it came out, and I'm sure that those two could adapt it to a duet. It fit Blaine's voice beautifully. I didn't see his face when he sang it, so I didn't know if he meant it. Was Blaine in love with me too? Was it mutual?

But, Blaine used music to express his thoughts and emotions, and his heart was clearly on his sleeve when he sang. I wanted so bad to go and talk to him after he finished, but he ran out of the auditorium. I contemplated the lyrics that he had just sung. Is it real or just another crush?

I knew what I felt for him was more than a crush. I couldn't fight what I felt for him any longer. I was head over heels in love with Blaine Anderson. And no matter what anyone else said, I was going to the dance with him, regardless of the risks.

 **Katlyn, Tuesday**

"So Katlyn, do you understand what we need you to do right? As soon as you two finish your duet, get him to leave the gym, ok," Michael said.

"I wish you would tell me what the prank is! You promise nobody will get hurt right?" I asked. "I mean, I don't think it's right that a freshman and new member of the Glee Club and Drama Club gets all this favoritism, and he's not the star that everyone believes he is, but I don't want him hurt. And Thomas is a big teddy bear, even though he seems tough on the outside."

"Katlyn, we are just going to talk to them, congratulate them on their blossoming relationship, that's all."

"Alright, then I'll try."

Michael smiled slyly and walked away. It wasn't two minutes later than Blaine can running around the corner.

"Oh, there you are! I've been looking for you forever."

"Well, I'm right here. What could I do for you, Blaine?"

"I need a really big favor? Did you have any ideas for our duet?"

"I was thinking Summer Nights or "I had the Time of my Life."

"Those are good. But I have the perfect song. And I want to dedicate it to someone."

"Blaine, are you going to dedicate it to Thomas?

"Yes, please Katlyn! I have something I need to say to him. And I don't think I'll have the guts to just say it.

"Oh, alright, but only because I'm a romantic. No wonder so many girls cried when you came out of the closet!" I laughed. I got why Mrs. Davis liked him so much. He had major puppy dog eyes, an adorable pout, and expressive body language that just made him so charming. And he was so sweet and polite. I had heard quite a few ladies express their disappointment in Blaine being gay. And although he wasn't my type, I could see why. He was gorgeous. It was kind of a pity he was gay. It really wasn't fair to the ladies. "Well, Blaine, I need to run and get something to eat before practice. How about you come with me, and we'll discuss this duet of yours. You play the guitar right?"

"Yeah, the guitar, the piano, the drums, a violin, and a few other instruments as well."

"Are you serious? That's really no fair. You are already Mrs. Davis' favorite guy in this production. Is there anything you don't do?"

"Yeah, girls!"

I spit out my coffee, to which he laughed heartily. I could see what others liked about him. He was full of life, and he seemed so confident. I could actually end up becoming friends with this guy, but I didn't really trust him yet. He just seemed too perfect. And I didn't want to let my guard down.

 **Eric, Tuesday, Sept 22**

The play was in six weeks, and I could tell it would be awesome. Katlyn was a natural Dorothy, even though she knew it. And the munchkins were being played by the drama department at the middle school. They were adorable. Thomas was doing some amazing work on the props. He was extremely talented. His work was breathtaking. But the breakout star was Blaine. He was an amazing performer. And I don't even think he realized it.

But it didn't help that Katlyn criticized every small thing he did wrong. It wasn't just Blaine. She criticized everyone. I loved the girl, but she was insufferable sometimes. She thought the sun rose and set at her every command. But she was especially critical of Blaine, and Blaine actually tried to take her direction. But finally, I think Thomas had heard enough.

"Katlyn, lay off. Blaine sounded amazing, and you know it. You are just jealous, because even though you have the lead, you're afraid that Blaine will steal the show!"

"Thomas, no one asked your opinion!"

"And no one asked your either, but you insist on forcing it on us anyway. Mrs. Davis and Mr. Denson are in charge, not you. So how about you let them do their jobs, and you do yours."

"Thomas, don't you have some painting of something to do? I'm just giving important feedback, so that everyone is up to standard."

"Last I checked, you are a high school student, not an Oscar-winning actress. You know, Katlyn, I think you auditioned for the wrong part. You would have made an excellent wicked witch, probably because it isn't that far from your true personality."

"Thomas, I feel so sorry for you. I know my talent intimidates some people that are less fortunate than I. But it isn't fair to spit venom at me because you don't have the talent I do!"

"Are you sure you don't want to be the wicked witch, because I'm dying to design the house that we'd get to drop on you.

I erupted into laughter. Blaine snickered, trying to be the polite boy that he always was, but failing. Thomas was certainly a feisty one. Katlyn's face was blood red.

"Fine, see if I try to help anyone else. Maybe, you guys would just rather have my understudy instead of me. I just thought you would want advice from the most experienced person here."

"And that would be me," said Mr. Denson. "Katlyn, you need to tone it down. Blaine is doing a phenomenal job. And he isn't clueless. He's done this before."

"Fine," she said he eyes rolling ad her lips pouting.

I saw Blaine staring at Thomas, staring at him intently. If they weren't already dating, I could see it happening soon. Thomas was obviously attracted to Blaine, and very protective of Blaine. And Blaine seemed to feel the same way. He kept looking over at Thomas when he wasn't delivering lines. Although I wasn't gay, I found it cute. And I was curious to know more.

After practice, I motioned Thomas over. "So, what's going on between you and Blaine?"

"Eric, we are seriously just friends."

But you want more, don't you?"

"Am I really that transparent?" he asked.

"Um, yeah, but luckily, Blaine is completely clueless. But he is also completely enamored by you."

"Yeah, whatever!"

"No, I'm not kidding. He's totally head over heels for you, Thomas. You should just ask him."

I really can't. We promised his dad that we wouldn't date each other right now. Mr. Anderson is fearful of someone might try to bully Blaine and I, and honestly, we both have. I see his point, but I would love to be with Blaine. He's amazing."

Don't tell me that. Tell him.

 **Carl, Wednesday Afternoon , September 23**

"Could you please shut your door if you insist on sounding like a screeching, dying cat! I swear, sometimes, it would be nice to have a moment of quiet in this house!" I fussed. Katlyn didn't talk quietly. She was either always blurting out her feelings loudly and dramatically, which was bad enough, or she was singing her feelings, usually by belting out show tunes, which was the worst.

I currently had the guys over, Michael and Derek, and it was pretty hard to hear them over her insane rehearsal. But then I noticed that she wasn't alone in her room. Standing there in her room, rehearsing so sappy love song, was Blaine Anderson. This wasn't good. We had been planning our revenge and didn't realize that the whole thing could've been blown so quickly. Michael had warned us that we might tip off the boys if we said or did anything to them this week, so I held my tongue.

I saw a tense look on Blaine's face, and I knew he was nervous, not really knowing what I was going to do. The feeling was kinda reassuring. He should be afraid. He was a disgusting faggot. And he expected everyone to be ok with him flirting and hanging all over another guy. Nobody wanted to see that, or even think about that.

"Hey, if mom comes home, tell her that you two drove us out of the house with your obnoxious screeching. I'm going to a friend's house."

"Which one's?"

"Michael's."

I saw the color drain a little from Blaine's face. I don't think he realized Katlyn was my sister, well, step-sister. We weren't actually related, and we didn't really anything in common at all, other than our age and the fact that we shared a house.

"Ok, but leave her a note, because it's not really my responsibility to keep up with you," she said loudly with an eye roll.

"Oh please, I'd still be here with the guys if we could actually hear ourselves. If I didn't know you or Anderson over here better, I would've thought someone was getting it on in here, as loud as you two are."

"Whatever, Carl. First, you know I don't put out that easily, and second, Blaine has made it pretty obvious that I am totally not his type. Wrong anatomy, apparently. Oh well, his loss totally."

Blaine turned bright red, as if he was mortified. I chuckled. "Um, Katlyn, maybe I just need to go, he stammered."

"No, Blaine, I'm not performing in public if this is not performance quality. If they don't like the noise, they are free to go. We were here first, so we have a right to be here."

"I'll text mom about going over to Michael's so you don't have to stop your shrieking. But, if I get home, and you two or still making that ruckus, I'll tell mom that you were in your room, alone with a boy, making a lot of noise."

"Fine!" I loved seeing her get annoyed. Her eyes were rolling, and she sighed heavily. It was just too easy. "What time will you be home?"

"8-ish, I guess."  
"Fine, Anderson and I should be done before then, I hope. He's not a natural, like I am, but he's kind of a quick study at least. Now, Blaine, that wasn't bad, but we need to really work on the harmonies in the… "

Blah, blah, blah, who cares? I needed to get the guys out of the house, especially Derek, without a confrontation happening here. We had a few details to iron out, and the dance was just two days away.

I walked back into my room. "Hey, Michael, we need to take this to your house."

"You couldn't convince her to stop?"

"Do I ever? I chuckled. "Actually, she has company. Anderson is here."

"Are you serious! What is that fag doing here?" Derek sneered.

""I think he and Katlyn has some song to rehearse for Friday's performance at the dance."

"Why don't we just take care of him now!" Derek hissed.

"Cool it, Derek." Michael snapped. "We'll go to my house. We still have a few details to go over. And I mean it when I said, leave them alone for now. Friday will come soon enough, and then you won't have to worry about Thomas or Blaine showing up anywhere for a long time."

 **Author's Note:**

 **Please read: Next up, is Sadie Hawkins Dance. I'm trying to stick mostly to canon, so some of you might have guessed things are going to get a little rough. I have decided that this part of the story will be in three parts. Part 1 will be next, but I have 2 possible scenarios for part 2. I need a favor from some of the people who have been following this story from the beginning. I have thought about several outcomes and I'm not certain which path I'm going to take. Is there anyone willing to read a sneak peak synopsis, and give me their opinion (in a pm)? Also, I'd love to know who your favorite OC is and why. (Original Character). I have a reason for this. Choices: Thomas, Jenny, Derek, Katlyn, Eric, Pam, Nick, Stacey, or maybe even one of the others. Thank you. Part 1 will be up in a day or two.**


	22. Chapter 21-Sadie Hawkins Part 1

**Chapter 22- Sadie Hawkins Part 1**

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters.

Author's Note: We're here. And this is by far the most complex of all the chapters I have to write. I need a favor. **I need a few volunteers that would be willing to read two synopses for the next installment and give me some feedback. I guess it'd be kind of a sneak peek, or even a chance to give your opinion of what you would like to happen out of two outcomes. Send me a private message if you are interested, and I'll send it to you in advance to posting it on the site.** I'd also like to know you favorite original characters and why.

 **Without further ado, Sadie Hawkins, Part 1:**

 **Wednesday, September 23, 2009**

 **Cooper,**

"Coop, I need to talk to you. I really need your advice."

"What wrong, buddy? Are you ok?"

"No, I'm in love. I can't fight it anymore. I have to tell Thomas how I feel."

"Well, what's stopping you?"

"Dad, well, a promise I made to dad. I told him that I wouldn't date Thomas, because he wasn't ready yet, and he doesn't think that I am either. He said he's terrified that Derek or some of the other homophobes at school are not going to react well if we become a couple."

"Blaine, what do you want? Are you sure that you are in love, Blaine?"

Coop, I haven't been able to think of anyone or anything else in days. I haven't been able to focus in class, I've screwed up lines in our songs and in the play, and I found a pair of my socks in the fridge, and I can't remember how they got there, but I spent 10 minutes looking for them. All I can think of is singing to Thomas at the dance tomorrow night. I can't sleep, and when I do, my dreams have been very, very, um, interesting, um, uh."

Ok, Blaine," I chuckled. You don't need to give me any details. My Blainers is in L-O-V-E. Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww! How cute!"

"Shut up or I'm hanging up."

"Ok, but if I shut up, then how can I give you advice about what to do?"

"Fair point! But I'll still hang up on you if you cheese out on me again."

"You do know that I have your number, right. I'll just flood you with texts until you get so sick and tired of it, or until I fill you in-box. And then, I'll just have to leave you voice mails until I fill up that inbox."

"Cooper, I'm serious. I really need your advice. I want to tell him. I'm going to do it at the dance Friday.

"Didn't dad say you couldn't go?"

"Yes, and that's where I need your help. I need you to talk to him. Do you think you can try to talk him into it? He's always been closer to you than me. Please, Coop. Please.

"I'm sure dad has his reasons that he doesn't want you going."

"He does. It's Derek, but Derek is grounded. He's not allowed to be there. Mr. Jones won't even let him through the doors. They've added an extra security guard for tomorrow night."

"Blaine, dad's just worried about you. He really loves you. He wants to keep you safe. He might know something that you don't. I'll ask him, but if he says no, you need to respect that, ok?"

"So, you'll ask him?"

Yeah, I'll ask him. Hang up, and I'll call him right now, ok."

"Thanks !" He hung up without even saying bye. I understood it, though. Blaine was in love. He wasn't thinking right. I could hear the joy in his voice. I wish I could've seen him in that moment. I bet he was grinning like a fool.

I dialed dad's cell. "Dad,"

"Hi, Coop. How's are you son?"

"I'm good dad. My schedule's been full. I've been filming my part for Cold Case, and I have a commercial audition tomorrow. But, it's actually been great. So how are things at home?"

"I guess things could always be worse, but I'm worried about Blaine. That Derek kid is dangerous. He could have killed Jenny and Thomas. And I'm not if he even has any reason to dislike them, aside from his homophobia. And Thomas is in love with Blaine. He even told me, and the way Blaine's been bouncing around this house the last few days, it's mutual."

"Blaine is in love with Thomas. I haven't even seen him, but I can just tell. Thomas is a good kid from what I've heard and seen. What are you so afraid of? Don't you ultimately want Blaine to be happy? You guys have always encouraged us to take risks. Otherwise, I wouldn't be pursuing acting in LA."

Cooper, that's different. It's not Blaine I don't trust. It's people like Derek. Blaine would never hurt a fly. Thomas is little and fragile too."

"Dad, I'm in one of the biggest cities in America. I could step out into the street and get hit by a bus tomorrow or …. "

"You finish that thought, and you'll be on the next plane home, Cooper."

"You're all talk and you know it." I chuckled. About this dance, Blaine really wants to go just as friends."

"They won't stay friends, Cooper. Your mom told me that they've already kissed."

"You knew about that."

"She told me Tuesday. When did you find out?"

"Um, I'm not answering that."

"He called you after he did it, didn't he?"

"Not right after, but the next day. Listen. Blaine is stubborn. Once he makes his mind up about something, he gets tunnel vision. He didn't kiss Thomas until you and he got into that big argument. You forbid him to see Thomas, and then what did he do?"

"Actually, Dr, Blevins warned me that Blaine might do something like that. Blaine was pretty upset in our session yesterday. He would barely talk. I had to leave the room to get him to open up, and I worked on the Chevy by myself when we got home."

"Dad, Blaine's a good kid. He tries to do the right thing. He's been fighting his feelings for Thomas because he's been trying to respect your wishes. And I get that he's little, and you want to protect him. But dad, you can't keep him locked away. You can't protect him from everything. Thomas has really helped Blaine these last few weeks. Blaine's actually happy."

"Cooper, I just don't know."

"He has a performance, and then he wants to hang out with Thomas as a friend. Gay or not, he has a right to go to a dance just as much as anyone else at the school. Derek won't be allowed there. Blaine just wants to be treated normally. That's the reason he's held everything inside for so long. He was scared of what everyone else would say. But he's finally got courage to stand up for himself and what he believes. He staying true to who he is. Isn't that your definition of a man, having morals, and sticking to them, no matter what? He's becoming a man. You know what? He may get his heart broken, but that kid is amazing. He'll get back up, dust himself off, and learn from it. Blaine really is amazing, and he's a lot stronger than you give him credit for."

"Cooper,"

"No, dad, hear me out. You should let…"

"Cooper…"

"Because he deserves a chance to follow his heart, just like I did. You should just…"

"COOPER!"

"Huh?"

"Shut up a minute, son. You had me at "Isn't that your definition of a man? Man, I never thought I'd say this, but you had a good point."

"Thanks dad, wait," I said puzzled. "Was that a compliment or an insult?"

"Take it how you want, but son, you are right. I'm going to let you go so I can go talk to him."

"Alright, dad. I love you."

" I love you too. And I hope you're right about all of this. I'm going to take your advice because I know you always look out for Blaine. You're a good big brother, Cooper. I'm proud of you. Even if Blaine put you up to all of this."

"Was it that obvious?"

""Oh yeah, son. It had Blaine written all over it, not to mention, I heard him talking to you right before you called."

"Fine, You caught me. I'll talk to you later, dad."

 **Nick Anderson, Wednesday night, September 23, 2009**

"Blaine, come here son. We need to talk, son."

"Yes sir?"

"About this dance, are you performing?"

"Yes."

"And are you wanting to go with Thomas as friends or a date?"

"Dad, we are just friends."

"You love Thomas, don't you?"

"I, uh, um I don't. uh, I do, dad. I love Thomas. But I made you a prom…."

"Blaine, Thomas is a good kid, and so are you. And I get what you two have been saying about being tired of others trying to run your life. All I've ever wanted to do is protect you. You are my youngest . I've already lost one son."

"Cooper isn't lost. He's in LA, pursuing his dream. Because you convinced him to go for his dream."  
"I did, but not in the way you think. I forbid him to go. I tried to force him to go to college, and he took his tuition money and moved to LA the next weekend. I pushed him away. I don't want to do the same to you. I don't want to make the same mistake. I don't want fear keeping me from letting you be yourself. I know you think I disapprove of your sexuality, and I told you I wasn't completely comfortable, but my biggest concerns are from narrow minded people who might try to act on their hate. That's not your fault. You didn't do anything to make Derek do what he did. Thomas told me something the other day. He said that if kept avoiding certain activities due to fear of what others would say, it only validates the people with those opinions that he is a second class citizen. He pointed out that nothing would ever change if he didn't stand up for what he felt was right."

"He told you that?"

"I think Thomas is a great kid, or actually, young man. If you feel in your gut that you need to go to that dance to stand up for what you believe, I would be going against everything I've taught you about being a man, and I can't do that."

"Are you saying I can go?"

"Let's set some ground rules, ok." His arms embraced me in the tightest hug he's given me in a very long time. "Number one, I'm picking you up at 10. No exceptions. Number 2, if Derek is there, you are to text me, and I'll pick you up immediately. I'm not going to keep you two from dating, but just take it slow. Three, no public displays of affection. That means kissing, slow dancing, and holding hands. Save it for a private place, not behind closed doors either. So, if you are here, just leave the door open or something. If I find you behind closed doors, you will be grounded from seeing him. I'm not quite comfortable yet, but that could take me awhile, and that's not fair to you. Four, we raised you right. We taught you how to treat the opposite sex, but the same applies. Respect him. Number 5, no sex. I'm a conservative man, and I told Cooper the same thing. Sex is for marriage."

"Dad," I blushed. You know Coop's not a virgin. Actually, I walked in on him in your bed once?"

"WHAT?"

"Oops! Did I say that out loud? Anyway, I can do stick to that. Will you talk to Thomas' mom? Please?"

"I believe your mom might be a better match for that son, but yeah, I'll have her call after dinner. I love you!"

"I love you too Dad."

"Just promise me you'll be careful son.

 **Thursday, September 24, 2009**

 **Jenny, Central High**

It was an exceptionally pretty day so we decided to take lunch outside today to one of the few picnic tables. "So, you guys, I'm so excited that you are going tomorrow. What are you wearing?" I was so jealous. I wanted to go with them so bad, just to see how cute they would be.

"Jenny, it's not like prom or anything. I'm not wearing a tux or anything," Blaine remarked.

Thomas' eyes sparkled as he looked Blaine up and down, and a huge blush spread across his face."

"You alright there, Thomas," I asked. You get a mental picture?" I laughed.

"Shut up," he sputtered.

"Awwwwwwwww! Thomas is picturing Blaine in a tux. So cute."

"Jenny, hush!"

"Oh, Thomas, it wasn't like you were picturing him naked or anything. Were you? Thomas?" turned crimson. "Oh my gosh, you were."

"That's it Jenny." You asked for it. He grabbed my bag, and proceeded to dump Jello in it. My Jello.

"Alright, T! This is war!" And I grabbed a spoon full of mashed potatoes and flicked it right into his face."

"Oh, this is really mature, you guys. Come on you guys! You'll embarrass yourself! Blaine said exasperated. "Guys, you need to…" I dumped Thomas' jello down his back.

"Jenny, I love you, But YOU ARE DEAD! And he chased me around the court yard. He's so quick, that he had caught me 10 seconds later. Thomas held me while Blaine tickled me until my face was red.

"Alright boys, seriously, that's enough. So, really, what are you wearing?" I sat up. still out of breathe from laughing so hard.

"Well, I don't want to be the only nerd dressed up, so I'm going to go semi-casual, but keep it classy," said Blaine.

"Which means?"

"A brooks brother's black , gray, white, and teal long sleeve plaid shirt paired with a gray and teal tie, and teal trousers."

I raised my eyebrows. "Oooh, sexy! And how are you going to top that, Thomas?"

"Please, girl, do you see what I've got on, and it's a Thursday.

Thomas and Blaine had different taste in clothes, but they both always looked cute. They both liked colors, but used them in different ways. Blaine would match colors throughout his whole outfit, and Thomas would usually wear very form fitting clothes with contrasting colors.

"Thomas, unless you are wearing that outfit again tomorrow, which isn't likely, that's not a real answer. " I chuckled.

"I'm wearing a tangerine dress shirt with a teal vets with a charcoal gray blazer and trousers, paired with a charcoal gray, teal, and tangerine tie."

"You will have to show me pictures. I really wish I could go. Thomas, how did you get your parents to let you go?"

"Blaine's mom finally convinced her that it would be ok, after like an hour and a half on the phone. She wasn't going to let me go. The only reason she caved is because Derek isn't going. But she has insisted that Blaine and I keep it low key. I keep trying to tell her we are just friends."

"Um, Thomas, if you are supposed to tone it down, maybe you should wear a color other than tangerine."

"It's a subtle tangerine. You just wish you could pull of the color like I could!" he said as he snapped his fingers.

"Alright, you got me there." I laughed. Blaine laughed heartily, and I recognized that had changed with Blaine. It was in the way that he looked at Thomas. I've seen it before, but from Thomas. Blaine was looking at Thomas like he saw no one else. And I realized the reason his mother had worked so hard to get his mother to approve the dance. She knew what it meant to Blaine. Blaine had something up his sleeve. And he wasn't going to get away without telling me.

""Hey, Blaine. Come walk me to class. I have to stop and get my books first though." Bye Thomas."

"Bye Jen." His smile was radiating from his face."

"You're in love aren't you Blaine?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"Oh my goodness! You are finally admitting it to yourself! What made you finally see the light?"

"I saw him dance and sing yesterday, and he just let go and was so free, so spirited, and so hot! I think I knew on some level for awhile, but watching him yesterday made it all click together, like that having all the puzzle pieces, but they were all put together yet."

"You have something planned tomorrow, don't you?"

"Jenny, am I that easy to read?"

"Uh yeah, you are. But I've known you for years, and you've never been able to keep a secret, ever. So spill it."

"Katlyn and I are performing a duet for him. I think it will tell him how I feel. Then, I'm going to ask him out."

I couldn't help it. I found myself squealing out loud. "Are you serious? It's about time Blaine. I've seen turtles move faster than you. But he won't turn you down Blaine. He's in love with you too! He has been."

"Then, why didn't he tell me that last week when we talked."

"Blaine, were you honestly ready for it then?"

"No, but I am now! I'm not unsure anymore, Jenny. I love Thomas."

"I really wish I could be there, Blaine. You guys better call me after the dance and tell me everything! I mean it ok!"

 **Pam Anderson, September 25, 2009**

"Blaine, It's almost 7. Your dad needs to leave in a few minutes. And I want some pictures."

"MOOOOMMMMMM! Please! It's not like it's prom or anything."

"Blaine, I'm getting pictures whether you like it or not."

"Fine," He posed and smiled quickly, and then he quickly scampered away.

"Son, seriously, come here. Let's talk for a minute. Please be careful. Have a good time, and call dad if you want to leave early. And if you see Derek, I want you to text dad. Don't hesitate."

"Mom, please don't worry. It will be fine."

"Blaine, are you and Thomas together?"

"Mom, I want to ask him tonight, at the dance. I talked to dad about it yesterday. And he said it was ok. Mom, I'm sure. I'm in love with Thomas. And not like I thought I was with Michael."

"I know son." I smiled. "He loves you too. Just be careful. You know what a broken heart feels like, and its worse the deeper you're in."

"Mom, you're going to make me nervous."

"Blaine, you actually do better when you are nervous, and if I know you, you aren't going to say it anyway. You have a song planned, don't you?"

"Am I really that predictable?"

"Uh huh! You're my son Blaine. And you've always sang what you felt. I would expect no different of you." I chuckled. "I love you soon. Be careful."

"Mom, everything will be fine.

I had a feeling in the pit of my stomach. Nerves, I knew, but I reassured myself that Blaine was a great kid, and everything would be fine. So why weren't my nerves calming down?

 **Carl, Sadie's Hawkin's Dance Sept. 25., 2009**

Normally, the targets of my spying at football games is the cheerleaders, but tonight I had two specific targets. I wasn't sure if they would appear at the game or not, being Thomas didn't really appear to be the football type, but Blaine looked excited. I quickly texted Michael that they were here, but it was too early to do anything yet.

I had one more task I had to accomplish, but now wasn't the right time. And all the players in this game weren't here yet. But the first step was complete. They were here. I slipped my cell back into my pocket, and tried to blend in as much as possible.

It was ok if the boys saw me. I don't think they would suspect anything from me. I've tried to lay low this week. I thought it was all blown when I saw Blaine at my house this week. He and Katlyn aren't close, but she operates by the mantra of keeping your friends close, and your enemies closer. He wasn't an enemy to her, but he was a threat. She was used to all the fuss being over her, and Blaine had stolen that from her.

Speaking of the Devil, she winked at me, but then headed for Blaine and Thomas. Phase 2. She gave him a hug, and I watched to see if she was successful in her mission. I headed down below the bleachers to retrieve what Blaine hopefully didn't realize that he had dropped. I slipped his cell phone into my jacket pocket. Maybe he wouldn't notice it was missing until it was too late.

 **Katlyn, Friday, September 25, 2009**

"Blaine, are you ready for tonight," I whispered into his ear. I gave him a clumsy hug, and I felt the phone drop from his pocket. I looked down and saw Carl walking toward it. I didn't really understand what kind of prank they were going to play, but I figured it was all in good fun. I mean I knew that Blaine kind of freaked Michael out a couple of weeks ago, but he didn't seem to hold any real resentment. But at the same time, I could understand why Michael might want to slightly embarrass Blaine after what Blaine did to him.

"Yeah, I'm ready. Thanks again! He gave me the cheesiest grin."

"Remember, Mrs. Davis wants us in the choir room at half time, so that we can do a quick rehearsal."

"Yeah, I'll be there. I'm going to try to watch some of the game though, but I'll be there."

"Thomas, you'll have to stay here. They don't non-members to see the performance beforehand. Our set list is kind of a surprise."

"Oh! Um. That kinda sucks. Blaine, you know I totally don't understand football."

"Hey, Eric and Steven are here. They sit with us at lunch sometimes, and I'm sure they wouldn't mind."

"Oh, ok," Thomas said reluctantly.

"Thomas, you ok?" Blaine asked.

"Yes, Blaine. I'm ok. I just didn't know you were leaving."

"Not for long T! I promise I'll be back. He squeezed his hand gently, and neither of them let go."

"Well, then. Enjoy the game for awhile boys. See you in a little while, Blaine. Bye."

I headed away from the stands and behind the concession stand. Michael stood there, off to the side in a dark hoodie and dark jeans.

"Well, did you get it?" he asked.

""Well, yes, of course. But I wish you'd let me in on the prank. You aren't going to try to re-create the scene from Carrie, are you because that didn't go well."

"Please, Katlyn, that's just a movie."

"Yeah, but it's a pretty freaky one though. I can't watch it by myself. Maybe if I had a tough guy like you to watch it with me, I could handle it." I pouted at him.

"Um, Katlyn, you aren't really my type. I'm dating Cassandra.

"Well, if she breaks your heart, you know where I am."

"Look, Kate. That was a mistake. We shouldn't have hooked up. I really like Cassy, so I need you to just respect that ok. Besides it's not a good idea to date your friend's sister."

"You say that after we've already slept together, so whatever. Your loss." I tossed my hair and walked off. I didn't need that loser anyway.

 **Blaine, Friday, September 25, 2009**

This was the first game I had been to this season. I was having a blast, and part of that was being there with Thomas, even though he asked a million questions. He was clueless, and it was just adorable. I was nervous, though. The last time I serenaded someone, it didn't go very well. Did I really want to go through with this? What if he told me that he just wanted to be friends? what if he responded the way Michael had. I just couldn't lose Thomas. With Michael, it had hurt, but I knew if Thomas rejected me it would be so much worse. Because what I had felt for Michael wasn't really love, but with Thomas, I knew with all my heart that I was completely head over heels for him.

"So, wait a second, why did they stop?" Thomas asked curiously.

"There's a flag on the field. They are reviewing the play because the ref saw or a coach thinks one of the rules were broken."

"So that downtouch thing didn't count?"

"Touchdown, Thomas, touchdown. And it wasn't a touchdown. The receiver was tackled at the 10 yard line."

"What did they think was wrong?" Thomas asked.

"I'm not sure. I couldn't hear what they said. Some guy keeps asking me questions, and I wasn't able to hear what the ref said," I chuckled.

"Sorry, I just really don't understand the point of this game, but you know, this has been fun. I'm glad that I'm here. I just like spending time with you."

The ref was explaining that the receiver had stepped out of bounds at the 20 line or something like that. And I didn't care what the ref said, because I was hanging on to every word that this dear boy had just said to me. My stomach exploded with fluttering butterflies. I could do this because if what everyone else was saying was true about how Thomas felt, I wouldn't be rejected. Jenny, Eric, Mom, Cooper, everybody had told me to tell him.I had made up my mind. I was going through with my plan. I was going to tell him tonight. Thomas and I would be boyfriends!

 **Author's Note: It will a few days before I can post the next chapter just because the next few days will be crazy. I love hearing what you guys think about the latest chapter. I'm sorry I had to split it up. This chapter would be ridiculously long if I posted it all together. I hope the first installment didn't disappoint you. I pretty proud of this story so far.**


	23. Chapter 22-Sadie Hawkins-Part 2

Chapter 23: Sadie Hawkins -Part 2

 **Author's Note:**

 **Thanks so much to Belindaheflin1 for looking over the synopsis, and helping me decide which path to take. We settled on a combination of the two. These 3 chapters (Sadie Hawkins 1-3) are all based on a very short discussion between Kurt and Blaine in Season 2; 20- Prom Queen, and it was the basis for this whole story. I have agonized over a few little details, and then I just decided that I'd tell the story as I've envisioned it. But in the end, I needed to be happy with the outcome, so here's what I'm leaving you with. This chapter has haunted me until I got it written, so I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Erik: September 25, 2009- Sadie Hawkins**

Lucy, Steven, and I don't usually go to football games. I personally don't care one bit about a bunch of over hormonal guys in tight clothing throwing a ball around and running over each other, in a barbaric display of which team has more Neanderthals. If I had to wager on what I've seen thus far, it looked like a tossup. The other team had more brawn, but they also seemed to have the estimated intelligence of a Cro-Magnon man. So I couldn't really call the winner, and I didn't really care. I was here to perform at the dance.

I didn't even really care about the dance. Katlyn was my date, but only because she couldn't get another guy to agree to be her date. I keep trying to get her to tone down on her obnoxiousness, but she just says she's driven. I'd agree. She's driven everyone away, except me. I must be a glutton for punishment.

I was beginning to get bored, and then, I spotted Blaine and Thomas over in the bleachers. Blaine looked like he was getting into the game, but poor Thomas looked confused. "Hey guys, let's go say hi to Thomas and Blaine," I said to Eric and Lucy.

"Ok." We walked over there to join them. I didn't really know Thomas really well, but I knew he was extremely talented. And Blaine was head over heels in love with him. I was happy for them. They were both unique, talented, and genial guys, and they deserved to be as happy as everyone else. I was glad that they decided to come tonight.

"Hey guys," I called.

"Hi," greeted Thomas with a huge smile. "I'm so glad to see you guys. Blaine has to go rehearse in a second. Wait, does that mean you guys have to go too?"

"No, It's just Blaine and Katlyn that need to go over their number. Actually, Blain sounded pretty awesome on Thursday, but Katlyn was not satisfied with the harmonies."

"Yeah, that sounds like Katlyn," replied Thomas.

"Yep, that's my date. She's a total charmer, that one," I said. We all chuckled. "What time do you have to go rehearse, Blaine?"

"I'm supposed to meet her at half time. I'm surprised I'm not with her right now actually." Blaine stated.

"Well, I figured that's what she was doing, so now I'm wondering where she is. I started looking to see if I saw her. I spotted her swinging ponytail under the bleachers, and I was a little puzzled. She was quietly talking to someone is sunglasses and a black hoodie. I couldn't help but be suspicious, because Katlyn didn't know what whisper meant, let alone had I ever heard her do it. It made me wonder what she was up to.

"Hey, I'll be back in a minute, you guys." I walked briskly down the bleachers. The mysterious guy in black sauntered away, stashing something in his back pocket before he made his getaway.

"Hey Katlyn. I thought you were in the choir room. What are you doing over here?"

"What, are you jealous? You know you aren't my real date, right. I just didn't want you to show up stag."

"Please, Katlyn. One, you're my cousin, so gross! Two, I could get a real date if I wanted one, but I don't really want some little girl stepping all over my feet."

"Well, I'm on my way to the choir roomI want to go ahead and start practicing so that everything sounds perfect. Actually, the song is pretty great. Did you know Blaine wrote it? He's dedicating it to Thomas."

"Really, that's great. Katlyn, I'm proud of you for doing so selfless."

"Well, maybe Mrs. Davis will hear the difference between his unpolished vocals next to my perfect, rehearsed sound, and give me a solo for sectionals."

"I swear, Katlyn, everything is about you, isn't it."

"Whatever, Eric. I'll see you at the dance, ok. I need to tell Blaine it's time to go." She walked over to the front of the bleachers and motioned to Blaine. I followed her. "Hey, are you ready?"

"Now?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, I really want to get this right. And then after we get it, we can go to the gymnasium and talk to the DJ about the mic setup and make sure the stage is set up for the performances.

"Erik, are you coming?" Blaine asked.

"No, man. The rest of us are ready. Little Mrs. Perfectionist just has to ensure that her performance is up to HER standards, so she's roping you into an extra practice."

"Shut up, Erik. It won't hurt us to practice. This is a special moment for Blaine, and this is a complicated song. I don't want to mess this up. So excuse me if I want to put a little more effort in it. That's the reason that my performances are superior to yours, Eric, and why I have a duet and you don't."

Blaine, I think Katlyn just told me that she wants to stand on the wall tonight because she is superior to her date, which she had to beg to take her by the way," I laughed. Blaine chuckled.

"Hey, could you guys keep Thomas company? I don't like leaving him by himself. The only way his mom would let him come was by my mom assuring her that he would be watched closely. I don't like having to step away, but you guys can text me if you need me. If you see Derek at all, text me immediately. He's not supposed to be here, and if he shows, I need to notify Rodger and my dad.

"Yeah, sure. I like Thomas. I think he's a great guy. I hope this goes well for you guys. I'm proud of you for telling him how you feel."

"Actually, I'm so excited. I love Thomas, and I want him to know. I hope that he reciprocates my feelings."

"He's crazy about you, Blaine. " I assured him.

"I hope so." He took a deep breath. Well, I'm going to go practice with your crazy date Why did you come with her?"

"She's my cousin, and her mom begged my mom."

"Oh ok, that explains a lot. Well, I'll see you in a little bit."

"Alright. Good luck!" HE needed it if he was going to be practicing with her. She could drive anyone insane, and although Blaine seemed to be a calm and even-tempered guy, a person could only stand so much, and Katlyn seemed to be beyond the limits of most people. I waved at him and headed back into the stands. "So what did I miss, guys," I asked.

"Um, a bunch of guys trying to tackle a bunch of guys, I guess," said Thomas. "If you want any more details than that, I can't really help you any," he giggled. Rodger just texted me to check on what time he needs to pick us up. Blaine's dad brought us, so Rodger is going to pick us up at 10. So honestly, I wasn't paying attention to the game at all.

"That's fine by me because I don't really care much about football either," I said. "I've always thought it was a little barbaric and moronic, but I guess this is what passes for quality entertainment in Westerville, Ohio on a Friday night.

"Hey, thanks for keeping me company."

We continued to pretend to watch the game, but really I think we just talked and got to know each other. The more Thomas and I talked, the more I realized how interesting he was, and just how much he cared about Blaine. He seemed to work the gel-obsessed boy into every other sentence, at least.

"I'm just glad Blaine's mom talked my mom into letting me come. You know, this is the first school dance I've ever came to."

"Really! Lucy exclaimed.

"Well, yeah. It wasn't like I had a lot of options before. I really never expected to attend any school events with a date, not in high school anyway. Well, I guess Blaine isn't technically my date. We are just here as friends."

"You guys aren't dating?" Lucy asked. "But you guys just seemed so comfortable with each other. I guess I just assumed you were together."

"His dad doesn't want him dating yet. He's still adjusting to Blaine's alternative life style, and he asked me not to date his son."

"Oh wow! That was kind of rude, she stated.

"Actually, I have a high opinion of him. Mr. Anderson tries hard, even though he and Blaine butt heads a lot. They have a strained relationship, but they are both trying. I don't want to do anything to come between them. But I didn't realize how hard it would be to just stay friends. But, that's what he wants, so I will respect that."

"Thomas, are you sure about that? He doesn't act like someone that isn't interested. I mean you guys are so sweet, I'm about to go into sugar shock over here," I said.

"That's just Blaine," Thomas said. "He's a sweet, compassionate guy by nature, and add that to his charm and flirting, it's kind of an irresistible combination."

"Lucy glanced at Steven with a knowing smile, and then at me. "Thomas, you are in love with Anderson, aren't you."

"Man, does everyone know that except Blaine?" he whined.

"You know, I don't think Blaine is clueless as you might think," I said. I wouldn't be surprised if he asked you out soon."

"You really think so!" His eyes lit up, and his smile radiated from his face.

"Thomas, I think you are really going to enjoy the performance," I stated. "Make sure that you really pay attention to the lyrics. You won't recognize the song though. It's an original, Steven stated.

"Who composed it, Katlyn? Mrs. Davis?"

"It was your little hobbit friend," I said.

"I didn't realize he composed too! Is there anything he can't do?"

"Other than grow, apparently not. I think you guys would definitely be the most talented couple at Central."

"Please! Blaine sings, plays the piano, guitar, the drums, and acts really well. And he has some pretty sweet moves. He is probably the most talented person at Central right now on his own. I can draw and paint, but I'm not a triple threat like him. Not to mention, he's also a great athlete, and apparently he makes great grades. Honestly, I don't know what he would see in me.

"Thomas, he's crazy about you. And he has cause to be. You have the highest GPA in the Junior class, and you a master in multiple mediums. The set is gorgeous so far, and that's all you." I reassured him. "You've done an incredible job designing everything, and leading the rest of the guys in putting it all together. And I don't think Mrs. Davis is as dependant on anyone as much as she is you. You are a natural leader, Thomas. Blaine would be lucky to have you. You guys balance each other out. You really could be the next power couple of Central." I looked around and noticed that people were starting to leave the stadium. I guess we had missed the whole second half of the game, and we didn't even notice. Oh well. "Time for the main attraction!" I said.

We made our way down the stands toward the gymnasium. We started talking about the dance when Stacey collided right into us, knocking Thomas right to the ground.

"Oops!" She was right on top of him. "What a waste. If I was going to straddling a guy, at least it could've been someone that knew how to work the equipment he has to work with. Instead, I got the fireman with the faulty hose!"

"Oh please, as many visitors as you've had to your station, I think the firefighters have all just determined to let the structure burn because it isn't worth saving," Lucy snapped without missing a beat.

I helped Thomas to his feet. He brushed himself off. "That girl better hope she didn't cause any stains on these jeans. I'll send her the dry-cleaning bill," he said as he snapped his fingers.

"Are you sure Blaine can contain that firecracker?" Lucy laughed.

"I think it'll be fun to watch, I said as we made our way to the gym.

 **Blaine, September 25, 2009**

So far, the evening had been fun. I had a blast at the game. And I had run through the song with Katlyn several times. I knew we were ready.

"Blaine, have you thought about what you are going to do after the performance. I mean, you guys might need a quiet place to talk, and this gymnasium doesn't fit that description at all.

"Yeah, I guess I didn't really think about that, I said.

"Hey, you could use that lot between the band room and the auditorium", Katlyn suggested.

"I guess that would be better than talking to him in the restroom or something, I chuckled. But it's pretty secluded. There aren't any lights back there."

"It's just a suggestion. I just thought you might want some privacy," she stated. We walked into the gym. The DJ was blasting Bust a Move, and a few underclassman had already made their way to the floor to dance. Katlyn made her way over to the poor, unsuspecting guy. And I spotted Thomas walking in with Steven, Erik, and Lucy.

"Come on, T!. Come let's show them how to move."

"You'd have to show me first," he snickered. His smile was infectious, and I was laughing along with him.

We moved to the dance floor, and Thomas just stood there for a moment, frozen like a deer in headlights.

I started to do the running man, and then the hammer, going into theatrical mode. I wanted to see the Thomas I had just seen just days earlier. That free-spirited, gorgeous boy who I had fallen for so suddenly, although I think on some level the attraction had always been there. The guy who was just himself, who didn't care what anyone else thought about him. I smiled at him, and there it was. The light in his eyes I knew was there. And he just let loose, moving his body to the music.

We were surrounded by hundreds of other students, and I didn't care. The only person I saw in that moment was Thomas. I couldn't wait to go up on that stage and perform for him, and only him. No one else in the audience mattered to me like he did. Thomas and I danced every up-tempo number together, although we drank punch and talked during the slow numbers.

Time really went by quickly, and the next thing I knew, Mrs. Davis called Steven and Lucy to the stage. They did a great job singing Ain't No Mountain High Enough. Then, the rest of us joined them on stage to perform I've Got a Feeling. Then, Katlyn and I would perform immediately after.

I had written pieces of songs before, but I usually didn't finished. I had a bunch of random verses and choruses that were probably never going to be finished. I guess I just didn't have the inspiration I needed to finish them. Sometimes, I'd sat at the keyboard for hours, completely overcome with writer's block. But when I sat down at the piano a few nights ago, the melody started to fall together. And I just started to sing what I felt. Around midnight, I put the finishing touches on my first completed piece.

I was nervous because the last serenade I had done to another guy ended with a black eye, but I had realized this was completely different. Once again, I was going to be singing to my best friend, but before, I hoped Michael would like the song. But this time, the only thoughts going through my head was that I hoped Thomas could feel what I was feeling. It was for him, and only for him.

 _I've been alone  
Surrounded by darkness  
I've seen how heartless  
The world can be_

Until I met Thomas, I had fear that I was destined to be alone forever, or at least until I moved to New York or LA. Or I thought I'd end up with the only other gay guy in a 50 mile radius because those were the only options available, but then I looked down at those gorgeous, blue eyes staring intently at me. We had both seen cruelty at the hands at the people around us, but none of that mattered at the moment.

I've seen you crying  
You felt like it's hopeless  
I'll always do my best  
To make you see

We had broken down together. We had seen each other at our weakest moments, and yet, we just helped each other back up. And I wanted that responsibility for the long haul.

Baby, you're not alone  
Cause you're here with me  
And nothing's ever gonna bring us down  
Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you  
And you know it's true  
It don't matter what'll come to be  
Our love is all we need to make it through

I sang my heart out to him in that moment, Katlyn''s voice joining in at the chorus, our harmonies blending together, and I thought of Thomas and I, blending together to face anything thrown at us together. Katlyn took the next verse, with me blending in on harmonies.

Now I know it ain't easy  
But it ain't hard trying  
Every time I see you smiling  
And I feel you so close to me  
And you tell me

I had grown to love that smile, that gorgeous smile that overtook his entire face. His eyes lit up with a sparkling blue light. His cheeks flushed, and his smile lines erupted across his whole face. I couldn't help but smile when I saw him smile at me.

Baby, you're not alone  
Cause you're here with me  
And nothing's ever gonna bring us down  
Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you  
And you know it's true  
It don't matter what'll come to be  
Our love is all we need to make it through

Our voices meshed together, and Katlyn was staring at me, but I kept looking only at Thomas, especially when I said the word "love." I hoped that he knew that I used that word purposely.

 _I still have trouble_  
 _I trip and stumble_  
 _Trying to make sense of things sometimes_  
 _I look for reasons_  
 _But I don't need 'em_  
 _All I need is to look in your eyes_  
 _And I realize_

Oh, those eyes, those gorgeous pool pools of aqua. I could drown in those beautiful orbs, like windows to his soul, so vulnerable, open, and honest.  
 _  
Baby I'm not alone  
Cause you're here with me  
And nothing's ever gonna take us down  
Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you  
And you know it's true  
It don't matter what'll come to be  
Our love is all we need to make it through_

I stepped down from the stage, and walked toward him. I choose to pre-record the instrument track so that I could be free to use my hands to express myself. He stepped toward me, looking right at me as I sang.

 _Cause you're here with me_  
 _And nothing's ever gonna bring us down_  
 _Cause nothing, nothing, nothing can keep me from lovin' you_  
 _And you know it's true_  
 _It don't matter what'll come to be_  
 _You know our love is all we need_  
 _Our love is all we need to make it through_

Katlyn's voice rose with mine in a crescendo on the final notes. Thomas joined his hands with mine, tears spilling from his eyes.

"Blaine, can we go somewhere and talk?"

"Thomas, sure." I took his hand and led him toward the back exit.

Katlyn walked over to me and embraced me. "Remember, don't chicken out. Tell him how you feel. Use the lot between the auditorium and the band room. It's isolated and quiet. Maybe you guys could have some privacy back there." I nodded. And, then I turned back to Thomas. Let's go somewhere more private.

When we reached the back lot, Thomas turned toward me. "Blaine, that was beautiful. You wrote it, didn't you? Erik told me earlier that you composed that song," Thomas gushed.

"Yeah, I did. It's my first completed piece, and you were the inspiration behind it."

"Me! But Blaine, you were talking about love and being together."

"I meant every word Thomas. I love you!"

 **Thomas, September 25, 2009**

That song was beautiful, but I was overwhelmed. I had dreamed about this. Could he really love me like he sang? It was too good to be true. The man of my dreams just sang to me in front of everyone. He held my hand, stared into my eyes, and poured his soul out to me. I had never experienced such an intimate moment in my life.

"Blaine, I love you too! So much!" And I couldn't hold it in anymore. I wrapped my arms around him, and our lips joined together passionately. I flicked my tongue at his lips, and he parted them quickly, allowing my tongue to enter in and caress his. My right hand moved up to his face, and the other one wrapped around his neck, pulling him in as close as possible, so his body was pressed against mine. He deepened the kiss, and I felt euphoria and ecstasy, unlike anything I had ever felt before.

I was in heaven. This night had been amazing. I couldn't believe that I was kissing the man I loved. Could it be any more perfect? And then I realized where we were. We were at school in Westerville, Ohio, where just last week Jenny and I had been run off the road by a homophobic maniac. And then I realized that we weren't alone. A tingle went down my spine, and I knew that something was wrong.

"Blaine, what was that?"

"Well, if it ain't Dick and Tracy?"

I knew that voice. "Derek, you have a lot of nerve showing up here."

"Me, I have nerve. You guys were about to jump each other in the parking lot," Derek sneered. Michael walked out from around the corner with Carl.

"So boys, I guess making the whole school watch you hang over each other tonight wasn't enough for you. You had to come out here and maul each other. Michael spit at us. "Disgusting faggots!"

"Look, we don't want any trouble. We are actually just waiting on our ride to pick us up. You don't have to worry about us, ok." I said.

"I reached for my phone so that I could text Rodger and see if he was on his way to pick me us up, and I froze. It wasn't in my pocket. I knew that I brought it with me tonight, because my mother made me swear to keep it on me at all times. I gave Blaine a look of horror as he realized the same thing. We had been set up.

 **Author's Note: Sorry to leave it here. After writing the synopsis, I realized there was too much to include in one chapter. I'd love to hear what you guys think though. The next chapter should be up in a few days. It will be really tough to write, but I think I can do it. After part 3, I will start posting only about once a week unless I just get inspired to write.**


	24. Chapter 23-Sadie Hawkins Part 3

Chapter 24_Sadie Hawkins's-Part 3

 **Warning: PLEASE READ** : **This chapter is very graphic. Although this is T rated, this chapter will contain quite a few violent and graphic scenes. If this bothers you, you might want to skip the points of view by Michael, Blaine, Derek, Carl, and Thomas, especially. I don't want to upset anyone, but these scenes are essential to the storyline. There will also be some heavy homophobic slurs although I will never use heavy profanity or extreme violence. It just isn't my style.**

Disclaimer: I do not own glee.

 **Author's Note: I know it's weird that this starts with Kurt, but remember that I said Preggars (where Kurt came out) of the closet aired Sept 23, which I figured would mean that he probably came out that Friday if you assume the events were supposed to happen in real time. So basically, while Kurt is coming out, Blaine is going through the worst experience of his life. Kurt will not make a lot of appearances right now, but this does have significance to another future event, I promise. **

**Kurt, Friday, Sept 25, 2009**

We won the game, and I scored the final point. Being hoisted on the guys' shoulders was amazing, but nothing felt as wonderful as seeing the look of pure joy that radiated across my dad's face. I knew that he was proud of me, and that was all I ever wanted. Dad tried so hard, and our relationship was strained, but I knew that he loved me. I didn't want to jeopardize that. I just couldn't live a lie anymore. I told Mercedes last week, and she had been so supportive about it all.

So when dad walked in as I was doing my nightly moisturizing routine, I finally got up the courage to say what I had been afraid to say all of these years.

"I was really proud of you tonight, Kurt. I wish your mom would've been there. I mean, alive."

"Thanks, Dad! I have something that I want to say. I'm glad that you're proud of me, but I don't want to lie anymore. Being a part of the glee club and football has really showed me that I can be anything." Dad looked at me right in the eyes, truly listening to me in this moment. I was hoping that he didn't hate me after I said the next words." And what I am is … I'm gay."

"I know.

"Really," I said somewhat relieved because he didn't look angry or disgusted.

"I known since you were three. All you wanted for your birthday is a pair of sensible heels." I relaxed and smiled.

"I guess I'm not totally in love with the idea, but If that's who you are, then there's nothing I can do about it. And I love you just as much. Ok." He placed his hand reassuredly on my shoulder.

I collapsed into him, relieved that he was so openly accepting. I don't know why I was so afraid in the first place. I knew my father loved me. He was such a straight talker. He said what he felt. I knew in that moment that we would be ok.

"Thanks for telling me, Kurt." He started to walk away, and then turned to look at me again. "You're sure, right.

"Yeah, dad, I'm sure," I said.

"I'm just checking."

That could've gone a lot worse. After telling dad and Mercedes, I knew that I might as well just come out openly. If anyone asked, I wasn't going to deny it anymore. Actually I was going to embrace it. I'd already been called gay for years now. I might as well just say the truth. This was going to take courage, but I knew that my friends in glee would still love me. I could finally be myself. Kurt Hummel was free.

 **Nick Anderson**

It was half past 9, and I had felt uneasy most of the night, but Blaine hadn't texted yet, so I told myself that I had to relax. My phone beeped. My heart dropped into my stomach.

It was Abby Hendrix, Thomas's Mom. It was just a forwarded message from Thomas:

 **Thomas to Abby: Hey mom, gonna b late Blaines' dad has flat tire**

 **Abby to Nick: Did you have a flat tire? Thomas never sends texts like that. He's pretty picky about correct grammar and punctuation. And he types momma instead of mom.**

 **Nick to Abby: Blaine hasn't texted, but I haven't sent him a text yet either. I don't have a flat tire. Do you think they are just trying to buy them some more time at the dance?**

I got an incoming text from Blaine. And I immediately felt sick to my stomach. There was no way Blaine typed that message.

 **Blaine: Hey dad, game went over. Haven't even goten to preform yet. pik us up at 10;30**

I was suspicious as soon as I read it. Either Blaine typed it in a hurry or it wasn't Blaine. He was a literature nerd, and he would have never sent a message with so many errors. And I told him he was leaving at 10, regardless of any delays. He wasn't that rude. Whoever sent that message wasn't Blaine.

"Honey, I'm leaving to go pick up Blaine. "I jumped into my mustang.

"Dear, is everything ok?"

"I'm sure I'm just being paranoid, but I just have a feeling I need to go ahead and get there."

Nick, don't speed. Be careful. Did you get a message from him?"

"I'm not really sure, I responded. I'll call you when I get there."

"Nick, you're scaring me! What's going on?"

"I need to go, darling. I'll call you when I arrive there."

 **Michael**

"Blaine, what was that?" Thomas said. Katlyn did it. She talked Blaine into coming out here. I knew that they didn't replace the lights in this area, so they wouldn't see us approaching.

"Well, if it ain't Dick and Tracy?" Derek sneered at them. Carl and I hung back for a minute.

"Derek, you have a lot of nerve showing up here," Thomas said, his voice shaking.

"Me, I have nerve? You guys were about to jump each other in the parking lot," Derek sneered. Carl and I walked out from around the corner.

"So boys, I guess making the whole school watch you hang over each other tonight wasn't enough for you. You had to come out here and maul each other. I spit right at Blaine. "Disgusting faggots!"

"Look, we don't want any trouble. We are actually just waiting on our ride to pick us up. You don't have to worry about us, ok." Thomas said. He was a scared, quivering mess, and it was actually pretty funny. Thomas and Blaine both reached for their phones about the same time, and a look of terror crossed both of their faces as they realized that they didn't have them.

"Looking for this?" I asked. I sent a quick text to Blaine's dad. Derek took out Thomas' phone. Don't worry. They aren't expecting you for awhile, so we have plenty of time to talk," I said. I ran my hand through my hair.

"Michael, I thought we said everything we needed to say a couple of weeks ago."

"No, I said everything I needed to say to stay on the track team. Did you really think I'd just let it all slide? You really should know me better than that, Blaine. You know, being you were so in love with me. Did you think you were the only one that knew how to charm a teacher? I know you think you are perfect, but I think you found out that people didn't really like you at all, except that fag over there and that knocked up slut. Nobody wants you here Blaine. So we're just going to do them a favor."

Derek rushed forward and pummeled Thomas to the ground, punching him repeatedly, as I swung a hard punch and connected to Blaine's cheek. He swung back, but I ducked, and connected to his shoulder making him stumble. I rushed forward, knocking him to the ground, but Blaine wasn't going to give in that easily. He was pretty quick. I tried to punch him again but he ducked, and my fist hit collided with the pavement. He scrambled back to his feet.

"Blaine, everybody thought you were a better athlete than I was, but you turned out to be a revolting fudgepacker. I swung at him again, first with my left then my right, connecting with the second punch. Blaine swung back, fighting fiercely. I thought he would've gone down easier.

Derek had Thomas on the ground, kicking him repeatedly. Thomas was screaming for him to stop, and Derek just laughed and stomped on him repeatedly. He leaned down and punched him in the face. "Shut up and take it faggot!" Derek grabbed Thomas's head and slammed it against the pavement. Thomas went quiet and his eyes closed. Derek knocked him out cold.

 **Carl**

I stood over by the blown lamp post, watching for anyone that might come upon us. Michael and Derek thought maybe the SRO officers might be circling the school on foot, like they usually did during events like this, but it was a big school, and they usually stayed near the gym.

I knew we'd have a few minutes before anyone came looking for the boys. Thomas was already on the ground. I looked down at him, and the pavement was red underneath him. Derek had roughed him up pretty badly. Then I saw Derek stand over Thomas, withdrawing something from his pocket.

"Derek, what are you doing? He's had enough. Go help Michael with Blaine."

"Not until I finish him off!" Derek sneered.

"What? Derek, that's not what we talked about. Stick to the plan. He's had enough!"

"No, I've had enough. I have enough of these queers flaunting themselves around like they own the place, like they should be treated better than everyone else. I don't want to see it, and I'm tired of it. I'm tired of my teachers why I can't be a better student. If I'd just apply myself like Thomas, or if I just worked harder, like Blaine. If you're a fag at the school, the teachers love you. Don't get me started on the girls. Why can't you be sensitive like Blaine? Did you see what Blaine was wearing today? Screw it. I'm better than both of them. They have the girls going crazy over them, but they're over there making out with each other. It's disgusting, Carl. But I'm finishing it. Nobody's ever going to want them over me again."

Derek raised the knife. I didn't even think. I just lunged at him. I was hoping that I could knock the knife out of his hands. "Derek, you're talking about murder. Are you crazy?"

"DON'T CALL ME CRAZY!"

The next thing I knew, I felt something pierce into my stomach. Derek stabbed me, and he was lunging at me again. I turned and tried to run, but I felt another sharp pain in my back, and I collapsed to the ground. Everything went black.

 **Erik:**

Blaine and Thomas had been gone for awhile. I looked around the gymnasium. Come to think about it, I hadn't seen or heard from them since Blaine sang. I saw Lucy and Steven slow dancing.

"Hey, you guys. Have you seen Thomas and Blaine?"

"No,"chuckled Steven. "Not seen Blaine's big romantic gesture. How are us regular guys supposed to top that? They're probably in some empty classroom, making out."

"I kind of hope so, but I don't know. Blaine said earlier that Thomas' mom didn't want him alone. Blaine told me earlier this week that they suspected that Derek was the one that hit Thomas' car last week, but they just didn't have enough proof. Katlyn was under the bleachers earlier talking to a guy in a dark hoodie and sunglasses. She was the last one to talk to Blaine that I know of." I stated. Katlyn had ditched me earlier to start talking to Nathan, and they were still talking over by the punch bowl. Well, she was talking, and he was checking his watch and rolling his eyes. Katlyn had that effect on people.

I decided to rescue Nathan, and interrupted them. "Katlyn, have you seen Blaine and Thomas. I haven't seen them in awhile. I was a little worried because Blaine was talking about Derek. They think he was responsible for Thomas' accident last week. Derek apparently got into some major trouble for all that went down last week, and he wants to try to get revenge."

Katlyn's face went white. "Oh crap! I'm sorry! Blaine and Thomas are in the back lot with Michael, Carl, and Derek. They said they just wanted to talk to them."

"Katlyn, text Blaine! See if he is ok." I ordered impatiently.

"That won't work. Michael has Blaine's cell phone. I snatched it earlier for them. I thought they were going to play a little joke on them."

"Katlyn, you knew that someone was after them. How could you?"

"I didn't think they would try to hurt them."

"Steven, go find an SRO officer and send him to the back lot between the band room and the auditorium, and hurry. Blaine and Thomas could be in some real trouble."

I grabbed my cell phone, and sent a text to Jenny.

 **Erik to Jenny:** Tell me what you know about Michael and Derek. How big of a threat are they to Thomas and Blaine?

 **Jenny:** Why? What's wrong?

 **Erik:** I think Blaine and Thomas are alone with them right now. Katlyn arranged some prank with them?

 **Jenny:** Oh my gosh. Erik, go find them now. Derek tried to kill us that day. That guy is dangerous! Michael hates Blaine. Blaine has gotten threats, and he suspects Derek as well, but Michael and Derek are best friends. They are probably in it together.

I dropped by phone into my pocket, and I ran out the back entrance. I had to find them before it was too late.

 **Thomas**

I opened my eyes. I wasn't sure exactly where I was. All I knew was that pain engulfed my whole body. Slowly, I remembered that Derek had attacked me. I started looking around, still lying on the cold pavement. Where was Blaine? I heard shouting, and I recognized Derek's voice.

"YOU DISGUSTING FAGGOT!" I turned toward the shouting voice, and I saw Derek standing there in front of Blaine, slugging him in the stomach. Michael had Blaine's arms pinned behind his back.

 **"Stop! Leave me alone! Why do you hate me so much? What did I ever do to you, Derek?"** Blaine gasped. He spit out a mouth full of blood. He had a black eye, and he was pretty cut up on his face. I had to try to help him out. I looked around me, and I saw a fairly large piece of broken asphalt. I grabbed it, and slowly I staggered across the lot.

I about tripped over something lying in the lot, and I looked down. It was Carl, covered in blood. I felt pretty queasy it that moment, and I vomited on the pavemnt. Then, I remembered that he had been the lookout. I hoped he was ok, but I had to get to Blaine. If Derek and Michael did that to Carl, then Blaine could really be in trouble.

"WHY DO I HATE YOU? YOU ARE SICKENING, DISGUSTING QUEERS! AND FOR SOME REASON, EVERYONE STILL LOVES YOU! I WAS THROWN OFF THE SOCCER TEAM BECAUSE OF YOU! SUSPENDED! I LOST MY CAR! AND MY DAD HATES ME. EVERYONE LOVES YOU BLAINE! AND IT ISN'T FAIR. YOU WERE ALWAYS SO PERFECT! AND EVEN AFTER PEOPLE FOUND OUT YOU'RE A NASTY FAG, EVERYONE STILL LOVES YOU! AND EVERYONE STILL HATES ME! BUT WE'LL TAKE CARE OF THAT! WHEN WE ARE DONE WITH YOU, NOBODY WILL WANT YOU AGAIN. NOBODY WILL MISTAKE YOU FOR PERFECT AGAIN!

I saw Derek reach into his pocket. I couldn't really see well, but I knew Derek carried a pocketknife. Despite the pain radiating throughout my body, I ran up behind Derek and slammed the rock down on the back of Derek's head. The knife dropped to the pavement. Derek collapsed to the ground. Michael let go of Blaine, and he crumpled to the ground.

"Blaine, are you ok?"

THOMAS! WATCH OUT!"

I felt an intense pain in my right side and I placed my hand over the aching spot. I lifted my hand only to see it covered in blood, and I fell to the ground.

 **Blaine, September 25, 2009**

When Thomas hit the ground, I panicked. "THOMAS!," I screamed! Michael was holding the knife in his hand, bloodstained red. "HOW COULD YOU! HE NEVER DID ANYTHING TO You! HATE ME ALL YOU WANT, BUT LEAVE THOMAS ALONE! HE'S THE MOST AMAZING PRESON I'VE EVER MET, AND YOU AND DEREK ARE THE WORST!

"Blaine, I…I didn't mean to….He hit Derek…I, I, Michael stood frozen for a moment, and then he dropped the knife, leaving Derek and Carl lying on the ground, and fled like the coward he was.

"I dropped to my knees. Thomas," I whispered, rolling him into my arms. The pavement was turning red. I needed to try to stop the bleeding, and try to keep him conscience. His eyes were darting around frantically, almost like he was about to go into shock. "Thomas, baby. Hang on, for me. I'm so sorry! " Tears were falling from my eyes. I had removed my shirt and pressed it to the wound to try to stop the bleeding. "I'm so sorry, Thomas. I love you, Thomas. I love you. Don't leave me!" His eyes stared at me intently for a moment.

"Blaine, I love…., and his eyes closed and his body went limp in my hands."

Thomas, Thomas! "PLEASE, BABY, PLEASE! HELP! PLEASE, ANYBODY!" I screamed. I laid my head on his chest, hearing a faint heart beat. Somebody needed to get to Thomas fast, or it would be too late.

"BLAINE!" I heard my name across the lot. I saw Erik and my dad running toward the lot.

"WE"RE HERE! PLEASE, HELP US! HE'S DYING!"

 **Nick Anderson**

"SON! BLAINE! SON! WHERE ARE YOU? I heard him frantically shouting, and I was more terrified than I had ever been in that moment. Then, I saw him, and the fear tripled. Thomas was lying in his arms, barely breathing, and Blaine was badly beaten, covered in blood. I wasn't sure if it was all Thomas' or Blaine's as well. There were two other boys on the ground, both bleeding. I looked a little closer, and recognized that kid Derek. He looked like he was in bad shape too. The second boy was lying in a pool of blood. I took out my cell phone and made the hardest call in my life.

"Send an ambulance immediately To Central High School. There has been a fight. There are four injured boys, and two look severely wounded, possibly knife wounds. Get someone here NOW! I handed the phone to the boy standing beside me so that he could tell the dispatcher the rest of the information.

I looked over at Blaine, and his eyes started to glaze over. "BLAINE! BLAINE! Son, please hold on. They will be here soon. I love you son." Tears were rolling down my face. I held him and Thomas in my arms, as I heard the faint sound of sirens.

 **Author's Note: OK! I'm crying. This chapter was the hardest by far to write. Please don't hate me for leaving it here. I'll try to update as soon as I can. Thanks Belindaheflin1, my awesome reviewer. Thanks to everyone reading courage. It gets pretty good traffic, which keeps me motivated to keep writing. Please review. I've agonized over this chapter, and I'd love to know what you think.** _


	25. Chapter 24-Aftermath

**Chapter 25-Aftermath**

 **Warning: There are still small mentions of violence in this chapter. It's not near as graphic as the last chapter, but I just wanted to give a warning just in case.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any song lyrics used in this chapter or the previous chapters.

 **Pam Anderson-Friday, September 25, 2009**

Nick was acting really strange after he received those texts, which made me really nervous. I wanted Blaine to go to the dance and have fun, but it bothered me that Derek was still allowed at that school. He took off too quickly. Something had to be wrong.

At 10 after 10, my suspicions and worst fears were confirmed with a text:

 **Nick to Pam:** Go to Lima Memorial. Blaine and Thomas are on their way there. I'm in the ambulance with Blaine. He's been beaten up, but he should be ok after he spends a couple days in the hospital.

 **Pam to Nick:** What happened?

 **Nick to Pam:** The boys were attacked at the dance. Blaine was able to fight Michael off for a while, but he's may have some broken ribs and he looks pretty rough. Thomas was stabbed in the stomach. He also has a head injury and apparently some broken bones.

 **Nick to Pam:** Thomas is in critical condition. Please contact Abby and let her know where Thomas is. I don't know all of the details, but I know Michael and Derek set this up.

 **Nick To Pam: :** Derek and another boy, Carl, is also on their way to the hospital. Carl apparently saved Thomas' life, and Thomas saved Blaine's.

 ** _At 10:12- Pam Anderson and Abby Hendrix_** ** ___**

 **Pam to Abby Hendrix:** Go to Lima Memorial. Thomas and Blaine were attacked at school. Thomas was stabbed. That's all I know, but I'll let you know if I find out something else.

 **Abby to Pam** : What happened!

 **Pam to Abby:** They were attacked by Michael, Derek, and another boy.

 **Abby to Pam:** I knew something like this happen. If anything happens to my boy, I swear someone will pay!

 _10:15-_ _ **Pam and Cooper text**_ ___

 **Pam to Cooper:** Book a flight home; Blaine is in the hospital. He was attacked. He's going to need his brother. Thomas was attacked too.

 **Cooper to Pam:** Is he ok mom? What happened? Did Derek do it? I'm going to kill him!

 **Pam to Cooper:** They were attacked by three boys, Derek, Michael, and a boy named Carl. Derek pulled a knife, and Thomas and Carl were stabbed.

 **Cooper to Pam:** What about Thomas? Is he going to be ok?

 **Pam to Cooper:** Blaine was roughed up pretty bad, but he will recover. Thomas is in serious condition. Apparently, Thomas saved Blaine and was stabbed himself.

 **Cooper to Pam:** OH MY GOD! Mom, Blaine's going to blame himself. Do you think he'll pull through?

 **Cooper to Pam** : I've already booked my flight. I'll be there in the morning. Text me if anything happens.

 **Cooper to Pam:** Mom?

 **Cooper to Pam:** ? MOM!

 **Pam to Cooper:** Driving to hospital. Text you when I get there.

 **At 10:17-Pam to Nick Phone call**

"Hey honey, are you on your way" Nick said to me over the phone.

"I'll be there in 5 minutes. I texted Abby and Cooper. Abby is on her way, and Cooper will be here in the morning. He's flying in.

"Pam, are you sure you should've told Cooper right now." Especially when those other boys are in the same hospital?" he asked me. "You know Cooper's temper. It's worse than mine or Blaine's. I bet he's pissed off."

"Um, maybe I should've waited, but I was worried that he would be upset if I didn't tell him too. How's Blaine?"

"We're at the hospital now. They are examining him. I have a mountain of paperwork to fill out, but I'll need your help. I don't know the answer to all of these medical history questions."

"I'll take care of that when I arrive, Dear." I said. I thought Nick actually sounded a lot calmer than I thought he might. "How's Thomas? Is he there yet?"

"Yes, he got here before us. I asked them when I was checking in Blaine. They had to revive him in the ambulance."

"Is Abby there yet?" I heard yelling in the waiting room, and I had the answer to my question before he even had to answer. "Is that her?"

"Uh, got to go! She's pretty pissed. She's headed toward me."

 ** _At 10:25- Cooper and Pam_** ___

 **Pam to Cooper:** I'm at the hospital. They have Blaine and Thomas back in the emergency room right now.

 **Cooper to Pam:** Tell him I love tell him I'm sorry. This is my fault!

 **Pam to Cooper:** Cooper, don't you say that! This isn't your fault at all.

 **Cooper to Pam:** I talked dad into letting Blaine go.

 **Pam to Cooper:** You did not attack Blaine or cause those boys to do so.

 **Cooper to Pam:** But I convinced Blaine to come out of the closet. I'm the reason everybody knew he was gay. And I told him to stand up for himself.

 **Pam to Cooper:** He did stand up. That's the reason he's alive. He fought back. He stood up for himself. He's tough. He's going to be ok.

 **Abby Hendrix, Lima Memorial, Sept. 25, 2009 10:40**

"Thomas Hendrix, Is he here yet? Is he ok? I want to speak to a doctor right now!"

"Ma'am, all the doctors are currently busy working on patients. They will be with you as soon as possible. Please fill out the pages on the clipboard. Do you have your insurance card?

I tossed the card in her direction. "Here, this is all that matters to you people. My son is in serious condition, and all you care about is paperwork and money! I WANT TO SEE MY SON RIGHT NOW!"

Blaine's father was walking in my direction, and that man just didn't even want to mess with me right now. It is his fault I'm here for the second time in a week. Well, him and that son of his. Yes, Thomas had come out a while back, and he managed to stay out of trouble like this. But he meets this Blaine kid, and he's injured twice since.

"Abby, Did they tell you anything?"

SLAP!

I slapped that snooty man right across the face. "I told you that it wasn't safe for our kids to go, and your wife kept telling me it would be ok. MY SON IS NOT GOING BACK TO THAT SCHOOL AND HE"S NEVER GOING TO SEE BLAINE AGAIN EITHER!

"I'd like to thank him Abby. I want Blaine to be able to say it to!"

"My child may never get to hear anyone say anything, all because of Blaine. Derek never bothered my son until Blaine got involved."

"Look, my son is hurt too, and I'm sorry Abby! Tears started sliding down his cheeks. "I love Blaine, and I love your son. He's been so good for Blaine. I really believed they would be safe. I would've never sent my son or yours knowingly into a dangerous situation."

"ARE YOU REALLY THAT GULLIBLE OR ARE YOU JUST STUPID? DID YOU REALLY THINK THE SCHOOL WOULD PROTECT THEM?"

"I wanted to believe that yes. I'm sorry. But your son really is amazing. I want to tell him thank you." Blaine's father said.

"Ma'am, if you don't quit screaming, you will have to leave. This man called the ambulance and got your son the help he needed. He also helped his son administer first aide to your son until the EMTs arrived, so it really isn't fair for you to yell at him. His son's in there too."

I turned around and walked quickly out of the waiting room. I needed to calm down. Thomas was my only child, and he was all I had. I'd gladly exchange places with him if I could. I loved my son. He wasn't just my son. He was the best person I knew. I didn't want anything to happen to him. They said he was in critical condition. There was nothing I could do about it. That's truly the worst feeling in the world.

I took a few deep breaths. I needed to go back in there and apologize. I needed to finish filling out that paperwork. Right now, I needed to get it out. I collapsed right there in the parking, my eyes flooding with tears.

"Abby! Is he ok?"

It was Pam Anderson, rushing up to me, and she helped me to my feet, and embraced me firmly.

"I'm sorry I screamed at your husband!"

"You screamed at Nick?" It's ok. Did he deserve it?"

"Pam, I'm so terrified. I can't do this! I can't lose Thomas! He's my son, and I love him so much! What kind of sick monster does this to someone! I JUST DON'T UNDERSTAND! I SOBBED. She held me so tightly as I broke down in her arms. "Pam, Blaine is a good boy. I hope he is ok.

"Abby, Thomas saved Blaine! But I'm sorry that that happened. I wish Nick could've gotten there sooner, or that it never happened. I'm just so sorry."

"Let's just pray that the boys are ok, because I can't think of my world without Thomas, and I know you'd feel the same way about Blaine. I need to get back in there. And I need to let you in there.

"Have they told you anything, Abby?"

"Not really. Just that he's in critical condition, and they had to revive him in the ambulance. They had him in surgery when I arrived, and he will be in there for awhile. They did tell me he had a head injury and a puncture to his liver. That's all they knew at the desk. I'm waiting for a doctor to tell me something else.

"Abby, let's go inside. I'll stay with you."

I sighed. "Thank you. And could you tell your husband I'm sorry. I don't think I could face him."

"Abby, it's ok. You are under a lot of stress."

"I need to tell him thank you. The receptionist said that he called the Ambulance and was doing first aide when they arrived. He helped my son. I yelled at him."

"Abby, it's ok." She put her arm around me again. Let's go see if a doctor can talk to us now."

We walked back into the hospital together, and I was feeling more fear than I ever knew was physically possible.

 **Pam Anderson, Friday Sept. 25, 11:00 P.M.**

"Mrs. Hendrix," said an unfamiliar voice. It was a young doctor, probably in his late twenties. "I'm Dr. Richards. I need to tell you about your son's condition. Nick and I walked over to her and he grasped her hands.

"I'm sorry", she whispered to Nick, as tears fell from her eyes. I put my hand on her shoulder.

"I know. It's ok," he told her. "I would've done the same thing if it would've been Blaine."

"Mrs. Hendrix, You're son's condition is critical, but he's currently stable. He quit breathing in the ambulance, but they were able to revive him. He woke up and was awake when they brought him in, but there was concern that he was showing signs of a concussion, which could indicate bleeding on the brain. We will have to do more tests to determine that, and he will need to be awake for that. He has a broken rib, a couple of bruised ribs, and his liver was punctured. We had to put him under for the surgery to stop the internal bleeding due to stab wound. They are currently working to repair his liver and stop the bleeding. He's going to need to be here awhile to recover from his injuries. I'm sorry, but we can't let you see him until we complete the surgery on his liver. We will have someone update you as soon as the surgery is completed.

"Mr. and Mrs. Anderson, Dr. Kline will be out in a moment to let you know more on Blaine's condition."

I sat over in the waiting area, trying to fill out the information that Nick had left blank.

"Thomas? Blaine? Mrs. Anderson!" Jenny ran into the hospital and collapsed into my arms. "Are they ok?" she sobbed. Erik texted me, and he said that Derek, Carl , and Michael had attacked them. Was it bad? Are they ok? Tell me they are ok?" At that moment, a couple other teenagers walked in and sat in the waiting area.

"Jenny, sweetie, calm down! We haven't talked to the doctors yet, but Blaine was weak in the ambulance, and they were concerned that he might have a broken rib or some internal injuries and a lot of cuts and bruises. Thomas is in critical condition. He is in surgery to repair a tear in his liver, due to a knife wound. He also has a broken rib, a possible concussion, and some major bruises and cuts."

Jenny sobbed hysterically. "Thomas! Blaine. I should've been there. I might could've noticed that something was wrong."

"Jenny, they could've just hurt you too! Does your mother know you are here?"

"No, Mrs. Anderson. Eric picked me up at your house. I waited in the tree house. I snuck out after I got the texts. I'm not even supposed to be around them. "

One of the boys walked over to me. I'm Blaine's and Thomas' friend, Erik." Nick shook his hand.

"Thank you so much for all of your help. Pam, this boy helped me find Blaine and Thomas. He noticed that the boys weren't at the dance, and he went searching for them."

The emergency doors opened, and in rushed a girl with a dark red, swinging ponytail behind her. She ran up to the boy, Eric. "Have you heard anything? Is Carl ok? What about Blaine and Thomas?"

"KATLYN, THIS IS PARTLY YOUR FAULT. WHY ARE YOU EVEN HERE? YOU HELPED SET ALL OF THIS UP?"

"Eric, Carl is my stepbrother. I have a right to be here. Blaine and Thomas are my friends."

"You have a funny way of showing it. YOU SET THEM UP!"

"I didn't know, Erik. They didn't say what they were planning, but I never imagined that they would hurt them, or I would've never helped them.

"Erik, come here, son," said Nick. "We can't do this now. If her brother is Carl, he saved Thomas. He stepped in front of Derek when Derek tried to attack Thomas with the knife. That's what Blaine saw, and he was attacked in the process."

"Oh my God! Is he ok?"

Nick led her to the reception area. "I don't know. He wasn't in good shape when I got there. The ambulance took him first. Let's go check. Are your parents on their way?"

"Yes, they were parking the car. A couple walked in and joined the redhead.

"A patient, Carl Daniels, has been brought in," said the lady who was probably Carl's mom. We need to know his condition."

"A doctor will be with you shortly, she replied." She handed them a stack of forms.

"You can't tell us anything?"

"Several boys were brought in at the same time, and I would have to verify which one. I'll check with the doctors, and someone should be out soon to speak to you," she replied.

"Mr. and Mrs. Anderson, I'm Dr. Kline. I need to discuss your son's condition. If you will step over here so we can speak privately. You son was viciously attacked, but he is in stable condition. He had internal bleeding due to blunt force trauma, which is common in assaults like Blaine experienced. However, we don't think that any major organs were severely damaged. The bleeding is probably from broken blood vessels due, and they normally heal on their own. He has a broken rib, which is going to be painful but it is a closed fracture, which means that it should heal on its own. He has a lot of cuts and bruises. He's showing mild symptoms of a concussion, which can be an indication of a head injury, but we are only seeing mild symptoms. We are going to monitor his condition for 48 hours to keep an eye on the internal bleeding. He's remembering parts of the attack, and he's panicked and been hysterical once. We worry that he might need someone to stay in there to help him stay calm. He's been screaming for Thomas. We fear he may need to see a trauma specialist. He needs to speak to an officer regarding the assault."

My eyelids felt heavy with tears, and I couldn't hold them back. Some of the tears were from relief that it wasn't worse. I also knew that this would have repercussions that would take awhile for him to recover from, especially if Thomas' condition took a turn for the worse.

 **Cindy Daniels, Friday Night (11:10)**

Getting a call at night that your child is in the hospital is a mother's worst nightmare. Carl was a good boy. I couldn't believe that the call from the hospital said that he had been in a fight. He wasn't really a violent person. He had a big heart. My tears began spilling onto the stack of forms on the clipboard below me.

"Mr. and Mrs. Daniels." A woman in a white lab coat motioned us forward. "Your son came in with two stab wounds to the abdomen. He lost a lot of blood, and the knife blade lacerated his spleen. We had to remove it. HE lost a lot of blood, so we had to give him a blood transfusion. Fortunately, no other major organs were hit. The doctors are finishing the surgery, and then you can see him.

I took a deep breath and collapsed into Gary's arms. Although I was relieved that it wasn't worse, I just believe that Carl had been something so horrible. "Katlyn, come here darling." She was in tears.

"Mom, this is partly my fault."

"What happened?"

"Derek, Michael, and Carl apparently planned to attack two gay boys tonight in the parking lot. And helped them," she sobbed. "I'm sorry. I didn't know they planned to hurt them. I thought they were playing a prank. Blaine and Thomas are sweet boys, and I hope they are ok."

"What was Carl's role in all of this?"

"I think he was the lookout!"

"So how did he get stabbed?"

"Blaine's dad said that he stepped in when Derek pulled a knife."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, he saved Thomas' life. Derek wanted to kill him."

"DEREK? "

"Mom, I didn't know that's what they had planned, and I don't think Carl did either."

Gary spoke up. "I don't think we need to be talking about this right now. There are probably already cops around here trying to piece together what happened. All I know is that this kid attacked my son, and I want something done about it. HE better hopes Carl makes it through this."

I embraced my family, waiting for a moment when we could go and see him.

 **Mitchell Dodd, 11:15, Friday, Sept. 25**

"DEREK!" I yelled a little louder than I intended. I rushed to the admit desk. "Derek Dodd. He was brought in earlier, and I need to see him."

"Sir, someone will be out soon to discuss your son's condition with you if you want to be seated in the waiting area. She gathered me insurance information, and handed me a clipboard. They will be out to see you in a moment."

I walked slowly to the waiting area, staring blanking at the form on top, when I saw a shadow in front of me.

It was the father of one of the boys from the meeting earlier this week.

"SO EVERYTHING YOU SAID ABOUT CONSEQUENCES FOR WHAT HE DID TO THOMAS AND JENNY WAS BULL. YOUR SON HAS ATTACKED THOMAS TWICE, AND MY SON AS WELL." And then his fist connected to my nose.

"Stop, Nick, stop! Leave him alone."

"He tried to kill my son, Pam, and his boyfriend. What kind of person does that?"

"Look, I tried to help my son. I love Derek, but I was really hard on him when I found out what he did."

" Yet, he didn't stop. Your son is a monster!"

A security guard walked over to us. "Gentlemen, you are going to have to break this up, or you are out of here, and your family needs you right now. So calm down and separate. This is not the time and place to handle this."

I walked to the farthest seat in the waiting room and sat down, and got lost in the paperwork. I could feel hatred-filled stares coming right toward me. I tried to focus on the paperwork, but my hands were shaking. Where did I go wrong? How could Derek do that to someone, TWICE! How could he hate someone that much? Mr. Anderson was right. My son had turned into a monster, and I had no idea how to stop him.

 **Michael, Friday, September 25, 2009, 11:30**

Oh my God! What did I do? I stabbed Thomas. I stabbed him. I saw Derek hit the ground and I panicked. I quickly picked up the knife, and I think I was trying to get him to drop the rock. I was terrified. What if I killed him?"

I knew Derek carried the knife, but I never thought he would use it. I didn't like Thomas, and I hated Blaine, but the plan didn't involve killing either one of them. My head was spinning. I was still driving around, and I wasn't even sure where I was going. I looked down. I still had blood on my hands. I dropped the knife in the parking lot. There was no way they wouldn't figure out I was involved in this. At that moment, I longed for that knife, Because there was no way that I could fix this situation and what I had done. I turned the car around and started driving right in the direction of the Lima Police department.


	26. Chapter 26: How Could This Happen to Me

**Chapter 26:_How Could This Happen to Me**

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or the song by Simple Plan

Author's Note: Thanks for the encouragement that some of you have given. I'm not going to abandon this story. I love writing it so much. I just may start writing other stories too, or maybe posting to multiple sites. And I won't stop writing this piece until I finish the story. I even envision a sequel. But I think this one will have a different ending than I originally planned. Instead of it ending with him meeting Kurt on the steps, it will end at the end of the school year. So don't worry. This will have quite a few more chapters. I'm going to write shorter chapters with more frequent updates.

Many thanks to those that have encouraged me to keep writing. I guess I just doubted myself. I didn't realize so many people were still reading the story. I love writing it, because I truly identify with Blaine. I'm a hopeless romantic, and I often mask the inner most feelings and thoughts except to just a selected few. And I often try to help others at the expense of myself. And music is a major outlet for me. I often express myself through music than through words. I'm sorry it took me longer to update. I will only be able to post once or twice a week now, due to me starting back to work.

 **Cooper, Saturday, September 26, 2009**

It was a long flight, but I was finally back home in Westerville, Ohio. Dad met me at the gate with a tight, comforting hug and sad eyes. He had a lot on his mind, but he wasn't ready to talk yet. We picked up my bag, and I walked out of the airport with him side by side, silently.

He finally broke the silence in the car, about halfway to Lima Memorial. "Thanks for coming son."

"Sure dad! There's nothing that could've kept me from coming dad! It's Blaine, my brother, and this is my fault, dad."

"Son, this is not your fault, but I know how you feel, because I have gone through the same thing all night long. You couldn't have prevented this. I'm not sure I could've either. Those boys that did this really hated Blaine and Thomas. They planned this, cold and calculated. This was pure hatred. Still, I should've done more. I should've fought harder to get Derek expelled. I don't think that would've stopped Michael though. He had flown under the radar. I didn't know that he and Blaine were still having issues. Blaine thought things were ok between them. I think he expected Derek and even Carl to try to hurt him, but I think it shocked him that Michael still hated him that much. "

"Son," his voice shaking, tears welling up in his eyes, "this isn't your fault."

"Dad, I talked you into letting him go. You knew it wasn't safe. You went against your instincts and let him go even though you knew it wasn't a good idea. It was because I told you to let him go."

"Son, he would've went anyway. He would've snuck out of the house, and he would've walked to that school if I had told him no. Blaine is stubborn, and he had his heart set on going. Knowing all of that doesn't take the guilt away. It just makes me sad, sad that he had to go through this. Blaine's a great kid, Coop. Does that mean I understand him? No, not very well. But it makes me sympathize with him, love him deeper than before, and it makes me hurt. I failed him Coop. I couldn't protect him. I should've been there sooner." Dad's face erupted with tears, and anguish covered his face. He pulled the car over and let his head fall in his hands. "I failed! At being his father, at protecting him, at everything!" he sobbed.

"Dad, you got there as soon as you knew You helped save him and Thomas. Dad, you did everything you could. I don't think either of us can keep blaming ourselves for this. They were attacked dad, by people filled with hate and revenge. We just need to help them heal, fill them with love and security. And they need to get away from that school dad."

"We've already taken care of it. As soon as he released and given the clear to return to school, he's transferring to Dalton Academy."

"Dad, isn't that an all-boys school?"

"Yeah, and they have a zero-tolerance no-bullying policy that strictly enforced. He shouldn't be the only gay kid there, and he can board there."

"So he'll live there, Dad?"

"Yeah!"

"Dad, do you really think that's best?"

"I don't know anymore. I couldn't protect him, Cooper. I don't understand him at all."

"Dad, he needs you!"

"That's exactly it. He needed me, and I couldn't protect him. I was helpless."

"Dad, you got there as soon as you knew. You were there. He needs you to be there now."

"I just don't know son! I don't feel like I know anything anymore!"

 **Blaine, Saturday, September 26, 2009**

Being in the hospital sucks. I had an IV in my arm, and I was hooked up to monitors. It was cold, noisy, and uncomfortable. Everything hurt. It hurt to move too much. It hurt to breathe. They told me I probably had a bruised lung, and I had to lie fairly still, due to the broken rib. All of that was nothing compared to the mental anguish I felt, though. I couldn't remember everything that happened last night, but the parts that flashed through my head pained me to think about.

I kept seeing Thomas running over to me, my knight in shining armor, only to be struck down in an instant. I can't get the image out of my head. I woke up screaming on more than one occasion last night, terrified, soaked in sweat, breathing heavily, feeling immense pain in my stomach and chest, night mares and panic attacks. Mom was lying asleep in a chair next to my bed. Dad left a few hours ago to pick up Cooper from the airport. They were both so exhausted, and they both had a rough night as well, so I just let mom sleep as I sat and contemplated the things that happened last night.

The attack wasn't the only bomb shell. Mom sat down beside me and explained that she and dad were enrolling me in a new school as soon as I was released from the hospital. An all boys school named Dalton Academy. Really! How was I going to fit in at a place like that? Sure, mom said they have a zero-tolerance policy for bullying, but that didn't mean anything. Central was supposed to have one of those too.

In spite of everything, I didn't want to leave Central. I had hated certain things about that school. After my secret came out, I was ignored, ridiculed, shoved, tripped, and taunted. But I also felt accepted. We were working on the Wizard of Oz, and now my part would go to the understudy. I just felt like I would be letting everyone down. The Glee club had become an outlet for me, a place for expression. I found peace and hope in my friends, Erik, Steven, and Lucy.

Then, there was Jenny and Thomas. I guess with Jenny, she lived right down the road. I could see her after school and on the weekends, but with Thomas, things would be more complicated. What if his mom forbids us to see each other? What if he moved away from this town? What if he didn't make it? Dad said he was in critical, but stable condition. What did that mean? Did that mean that even though he was alive right now, things could go south at any time? Did it mean that the doctors believed that he would be ok, but they needed to cover themselves in case something went wrong? Did it mean that I better cherish the time that I had already had with him because he wasn't going to pull through this. Suddenly, the words fell out of my mouth as the tears spilled from my eyes.

 _I open my eyes  
I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light  
I can't remember how  
I can't remember why  
I'm lying here tonight_

 _And I can't stand the pain  
And I can't make it go away  
No, I can't stand the pain_

This all hurt so much. Although I'm in pain, it's not the physical pain that's so hard to deal with right now. It's the restlessness, the worry, and the anxiety that happened only the night before. I can't understand how everything went from perfection to my world shattering in a moment. I haven't seen him yet, and I think that has been the hardest part. I want to see him, hold him, and just make sure that he's ok.

 _How could this happen to me?  
I made my mistakes  
Got nowhere to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me?_

I just didn't understand it all. How did it all fall apart so fast. I had finally felt like I had found where I was supposed to be, or even who I was supposed to be, and who was supposed to be with me, and I had lost it all so suddenly. It just wasn't fair!

 _Everybody's screaming  
I try to make a sound but no one hears me  
I'm slipping off the edge  
I'm hanging by a thread  
I wanna start this over again_

I wished that I could go back in time. I wished we would've just hung out at his house that night. Then, maybe Thomas and I would be in the coffee shop, or lying on his bed watching Disney movies, or watching him come out of his shell when he danced and sang. More than anything, I just wanted to feel the warmth of his skin, the touch of his lips, his heart beating rapidly as he was holding me in his arms.

 _So I try to hold onto a time when nothing mattered  
And I can't explain what happened  
And I can't erase the things that I've done  
No, I can't_

We shouldn't have gone to that dance. I shouldn't have brought him out of the gymnasium, where it wasn't safe. Nobody could hear him scream, except me and his tormentors. I wasn't thinking of his safety. All I was concerned with was getting a boyfriend. I was blind to the fact that it wasn't safe. We had agreed to just stay friends for that reason, and I just couldn't do it. I went against everybody's wishes, his mother's, my dad's, the principal. They all said we shouldn't go, but I didn't listen. Even Thomas told me it wasn't a good idea. I was just too stubborn, too determined to get with Thomas that I didn't think about him. Now he was clinging to life, and I had ruined everything.

 _How could this happen to me?  
I made my mistakes  
Got nowhere to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me?_

As I lay there in that hospital bed, I just couldn't help but think how all of this was my fault. I knew that Derek was dangerous. He had hurt Thomas before. I knew that although Thomas had been teased and taunted before, nobody had ever acted physically aggressive toward him. He had always flown under the radar, but I was the match that lit the fire. Derek hated me, and so he took it out on Thomas. It wasn't fair. I wished it was me, and not Thomas. Thomas could die because he was trying to protect me, but I wasn't able to protect him.

 _I made my mistakes  
Got nowhere to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me?_

As I sat in that cold, sterile hospital room, I felt warm tears running down my face and a chill through my spine. I needed him to be ok. I needed to be with him. I needed to hold him close and tell him what he meant to me. I needed to say thank you for saving me. I needed to say I love you again. I needed to kiss his forehead, and his cheeks, and his lips. I just needed him. I needed to see him, and I needed to see him now.

All of a sudden, I couldn't breathe. I had pain radiating through my chest. My head felt light, and all I could see in that moment was Thomas collapsing on the pavement. I felt fists slamming into me, and I felt Thomas in my arms, limp and bleeding. And suddenly, the pain was more than I could bear.

 **IT HURTS! HELP, PLEASE. HELP HIM! HELP! THOMAS! THOMAS! PLEASE!**

Sandra, my nurse came running into my room.

 **"When are you going to let me see him? Why won't you let me? What aren't you telling me?**

"Blaine, calm down, she said. "You are going to make yourself worse."

" **PLEASE! PLEASE, I need to see him!"**

 **"** Blaine, he's not awake. That's really all I can tell you. His mother said she doesn't want to release any information to anyone but family."

 **"I'm in love with him. I just need to know that he's ok. This is killing me inside. I need to know. I miss him so much it hurts."** I said breathlessly. I was getting worked up, and I knew she was about to call for help. I had already had one meltdown since this morning. They called mom, and they called several other members of the staff, including a therapist to calm me down.

"Blaine, he's improving, but he's still in critical condition. I'll see if I can get someone to let you see him, as long as it's ok with his mother."

 **"I don't care what his mother says, I need to see him. Can you please just let me see him? PLEASE! You don't understand! I just need to see him.**

Dr. Blevins walked in. "Blaine, Thomas' mother will let you see him, but we need to prepare you for what you'll see. "

 **"JUST LET ME SEE HIM, PLEASE! PLEASE!**

 **"Blaine!"** That voice made me stop immediately.

 **"Cooper! They won't let me see Thomas! All I want is to see Thomas! I need to see him. I need to know he's ok, Cooper! I NEED TO KNOW HE'S OK!**

"Blaine, he's not completely ok. He's in a coma! He hasn't woke up yet.

I ripped the IV out of my arm, and tried jumping out of the bed!

" **THOMAS! THOMAS!"** I collapsed on the floor beside my bed.

 **Author's Note:** Ok! I was in tears as I wrote this. I didn't realize how much I had grown to love Thomas. I'm sorry if this is not medically accurate. I'm not in the medical field. The panic attack scene came from my own recollection of the ones I had years ago. I felt like I was having a heart attack. I'll update again as soon as I can.


	27. Chapter 27-I never told you

Ch 27- I Never Told You

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters: Derek, Thomas, Jenny, Michael, Nick Anderson, Katlyn, and Eric are all mine though : ) I also do not own the song, I Never Told You by the fabulous Colbie Calliet

 **Derek, Saturday, September 26, 2009**

"Dad, when can we get out of here?"

"Son, I think you need to slow down, and take time to recover. That kid clocked you good."

"That little fa.. kid, got lucky dad!

"THAT KID IS IN A COMA DEREK! And it's partly your fault."

"Dad, I didn't stab him."

"No, from what I understand, you tried, though. And you could've killed Carl. There's a restraining order pending. And you are officially expelled from Central."

"Oh well, it wasn't like I was getting a quality education there anyway," I said, my eyes rolling.

"IS IT ALL A JOKE TO YOU! DEREK, I don't understand you at all anymore. You've turned into this monster, so filled with hatred."

"Yeah, and it started with you dad. You think I just randomly morphed into this guy? Please, have you heard some of the things you've said about fags, dad? Have you heard some of the things you've said to me? And don't get me started on the things you've said about mom! YOU ARE SUCH A HYPOCRIT!

"You are not going to turn this around on me! I'm your father, and I'm your attorney. And on the attorney front, you are screwed. I can't get you out of this one. And I refuse to. Michael has turned himself in, and he's willing to testify against you for a lighter sentence. And I talked to the district attorney today, and I begged for you to be tried as a minor. Because if they try you as an adult, you could do some serious time for a hate crime, assault, and attempted murder. THIS IS SERIOUS SON! You are going to have to plead guilty. Because no judge is going to let you walk on this. And you will have worse luck if that Hendrix kid dies."

Dad, I didn't stab him!"

"NO! YOU JUST BEAT THE HELL OUT OF HIM! AND YOU TRIED TO STAB HIM! YOU STABBED ONE OF YOUR BEST FRIENDS TOO! AND THEN YOU HELPED BEAT THAT ANDERSON KID! YOU"RE GUILTY! AND IF YOU DON"T WANT TO PLEAD GUILTY! I WILL WORK WITH THE PROSECUTOR MYSELF!"

"DAD!" My face was red, and I was screaming. "SO THAT'S IT! YOU AREN'T GOING TO TRY TO HELP ME AT ALL?"

"Son, I love you. I really do. But you went way too far. And I'm sorry! I'm sorry I failed you as a father and a role model. Maybe I worked too many hours. Maybe, I said the wrong things around you. And the divorce with your mother, World War III. I screwed up. And so did you! But I will take responsibility for my part. And it's time for you to take responsibility for your role as well. Although I have screwed up, the attack was YOUR CHOICE, and you must take responsibility for it. I will NOT bail you out! I will not COVER for you. And neither will anyone else."

"Dad, what does that mean?

"A trial! And I guarantee you they will all press charges. Also, I'm not sending you back to a public school. You will be home-schooled by a private tutor until the trial. You are placed on house arrest, and you have no car, because obviously, you won't need one. And you are seeing a therapist, starting today.

"DAD!"

"You yelling at me only proves my point!" He sighed. "You need help. And I love you too much to ignore the signs anymore. If you at least try to get help, then maybe you will get a lighter sentence. Not to mention, you could turn your life around. Things could be so much worse. That Anderson kid and Carl are going to recover. But Thomas may not!"

"Dad, do you expect me to show remorse?"

"I was hoping you would!"

"Look, am I sorry? Yes, I'm sorry I hurt Carl. I saw red! I was angry, and he got in the way. But he's my friend, and I wouldn't have hurt him ordinarily. But am I sorry about Thomas and Blaine? Yes, I'm sorry that those faggots survived!"

Dad, stood up, turned around, and walked toward the door. "Son, I'm sorry to say this, but I'm not your lawyer anymore. I won't testify against you, but there is no way I can defend you!"

"WALK AWAY DAD! YOU ALWAYS HAVE!"

 **Blaine,**

Thomas was in a coma! He almost died in the ambulance yesterday. Then, he went through extensive surgery to repair his liver. But apparently, he suffered from bleeding on the brain, and a concussion from the attack. The doctors said they didn't know if or when he would wake up. And if he did, he may not be the same.

I begged them to let me see him. And they wheeled me in his room. The shock of seeing him that way was almost too much to bear. He had been beaten severely. His body was covered in bruises. His head was bandaged, and his beautiful eyes were surrounded by two dark bruises. I longed to see those eyes, praying they would someday open again.

Even so, he was beautiful. He appeared to just be sleeping. I lifted myself slowly out of the wheelchair and held onto the bed railing for support. And then, I crawled onto the bed beside him. And I lay there beside him. And I sang lightly to him.

 _I miss those blue eyes  
How you kiss me at night  
I miss the way we sleep_

I missed those eyes. I wanted to see them once more. I'd give anything. I'd trade anything.

 _Like there's no sunrise  
Like the taste of your smile  
I miss the way we breathe_

 _I watched his chest rise and fall. I laid my head on his shoulder, and I placed my hand on his heart. I was so in love with this boy. Everything just happened yesterday, and already, my world had crashed._

 _But I never told you  
What I should have said  
No, I never told you  
I just held it in_

 _I got to tell him I loved him, but I never got to tell him why. I never got to ask him to be my boyfriend. I never got experience a real relationship with him. And if he woke up, he may never be the same. I fell for him because of uniqueness, his zest for life, despite adversity, despite being taunted and teased. I should've told him sooner._

 _And now,  
I miss everything about you  
Can't believe that I still want you  
And after all the things we've been through  
I miss everything about you  
Without you, oh_

We went through Hell, last night and before, him taking the brunt of it. And I was the mess, because I was missing my anchor. He had become my source of courage, my source of strength. The risks I had taken since I came out of the closet were all because of him. And I wasn't sure that he even knew exactly what he meant to me.

 _I see your blue eyes  
Every time I close mine  
You make it hard to see  
Where I belong to  
When I'm not around you  
It's like I'm not with me_

Whether I had realized it or not before now, I know now that he had become a part of me. I liked myself better when I was with him. I felt like a part of my heart was missing, like I didn't recognize myself.

 _But I never told you  
What I should have said  
No, I never told you  
I just held it in _

_And now,  
I miss everything about you (still you're gone)  
Can't believe that I still want you (loving you I should have never walked away)  
And after all the things we've been through (I know it's never going to come again)  
I miss everything about you  
Without you_

 _Even though he was right beside me, it was as if he wasn't really there. He couldn't talk to me. He couldn't take my hand, he couldn't comfort me, he couldn't hug or kiss me. But I could do those things for him._

 _I held his hand gently, and I held him closely. And I kissed his cheeks gently. And I told him in a whisper, "I love you Thomas Hendrix. I love your smile. I love your eyes! I love your creative mind. I love your heart. I love your quick wit. I love your hugs, your touch, your kisses. I love your pout. I love your fashion sense, even though you look better in tangerine and teal than I do. I love your dirty blonde hair, even though you never wear it the same way. I love everything about you, Thomas._

 _But I never told you  
What I should have said  
No, I never told you  
I just held it in_

 _The sheets below me were damp, and I realized I was lying in my own tears. I needed him to wake up. I need him. I just needed him to be ok._

 _And now,  
I miss everything about you Can't believe that I still want you  
And after all the things we've been through  
I miss everything about you  
Without you  
Oh oh oh oh oh  
Mmm mmm mmm mmm_

He was here, but he wasn't. It was like the outer shell was there, but nothing was inside. And it hurt. It hurt to think of him, to see him this way. I understood why they were keeping me away from him. Before, I was in the dark. I didn't know how bad he was. And though my imagination and night mares were bad, this was worse. At least with a nightmare, I could wake up and realize that it wasn't real. But lying beside him, there was no denying it anymore. Last night happened. And Thomas may never recover.

 _I grabbed a notebook from the bedside table. And I started writing._

Nature's first green is gold,  
Her hardest hue to hold.  
Her early leaf's a flower;  
But only so an hour.  
Then leaf subsides to leaf,  
So Eden sank to grief,  
So dawn goes down to day  
Nothing gold can stay.

I thought I understood this before. I thought of a withering flower as I read it the first time just a few weeks ago. Out of all of the Frost poems, I think this one puzzled me the most. But now, it hit me like a ton of bricks.

The most precious things in life don't last. They are fleeting, and they aren't things, but people, experiences, and qualities such as innocence and pure joy. Thomas was golden. And he somehow managed to stay that way, in spite of all of the crap that was thrown at him.

And I didn't want that to change. I hoped and prayed that he would wake, and my sweet Thomas would still be the same, that same sweet, innocent guy I grew to love.

But I knew that this experience changed me. It made me lose faith in people. It made me calloused. It made me hate. I hated Michael. I hated Derek for what they did to me, to Thomas, to Jenny! But then I felt angry for my hatred. Because that made me no better than they were. Because they hated us. I didn't want that in my heart. But I wasn't ready to let it go yet. But the one person that could help me conquer that hate was lying there, with a possibility that those eyes would never open. And it was then that I realized what it truly felt like to have my heart broken.

I took the piece of paper and crumpled it. I threw it toward the trash can. And then, I wrapped my arms around Thomas, and felt myself slowly drift off to sleep.

 **Abby**

I didn't want to keep Blaine from seeing Thomas, but honestly, I didn't want him to see Thomas that way. I knew it hurt me to see him like that, and I knew how much Blaine cared for my son. One of the boys at the hospital last night told me what Blaine had done for my son.

I'm not the most romantic person in the world, but I knew Thomas was a romantic at heart, and I knew that he would've loved the gesture. And I heard the cries from Blaine's room. I wasn't the only one hurting. I wasn't the only one that loved Thomas. Blaine really did love my son.

Looking at Thomas that way broke my heart, and hearing Blaine break down that way tore at my heart. I left the room, so that he could say his peace. I knew that he blamed himself for everything. And At first, I had too. I hated Blaine after Abby sent me that text. All I could think was that he would've been ok if Pam had never begged me to let him go with Blaine.

But Abby and Nick reminded me that it wasn't Blaine's fault. It wasn't theirs. It wasn't mine. It was a world filled with hatred. It was the boys that decided to do this. I told the officer yesterday that I wanted to press charges. I wanted those boys to pay for what they did.

I had drank two cups of coffee, and then decided that I needed to go check on the boys. Blaine's chair was empty. And then I saw him, lying there cuddled next to Thomas. And although I knew he couldn't have been comfortable, he was asleep beside him, careful to not have his body apply any pressure to Thomas' body.

And then, the tears fell again. I needed him to wake up. I needed to see him smile again. I needed to hear from laugh. I needed to see those amazing hands create their next masterpiece. And I knew I wasn't the only one that needed him. Which is why, I knew that even if and when Thomas woke up, Blaine's heart would be broken. And I would have to be the one to do it. But I would avoid it as long as I could.

Author's Note; Here's me already being a big fibber. I wrote this shortly after posting the last chapter. And once again, I cried during the process of writing this chapter. And it's a quarter after 11 P.M. Thank goodness it isn't a school night. I know it's a little soon to be discussing a trial, but with Derek's father being an attorney and Michael already turning himself in, I wanted to do this scene. I hate writing Derek, because I have a hard time channeling that kind of hatred.

And it hurts to write an angst-filled Blaine. The thing I loved about Blaine was his optimism and zest for life. Even in Prom Queen and remembering the attack, he still tried to smile through it all. I guess this is me trying to get through this part of the story quickly, so that I can move on to greener pastures. I hope I am not depressing anyone with this. I promise the story will shift soon.


	28. Chapter 28 For Good

**Chapter 28-For Good**

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or the Wicked Song- For Good

 **Jenny, Sunday, September 27, 2009**

"Blaine, you look like you feel better, and you look better. How do you feel?"

"Like crap. Everything hurts, especially my ribs, but I think more than anything, my heart is broken Jenny. Thomas still isn't awake yet. His mom let me go see him yesterday, and I just lay beside him, and I held him and kissed his cheeks. Jenny, he has to make it through this. I can't imagine life without him. I love him, Jenny. And it feels like a part of me is missing right now.

"Blaine, I'm so sorry. And I know you miss him. I miss him too, but I know you love him even more. I wish I could see him, but his mom isn't allowing visitors."

Jenny, it hurts to look at him. HE just seems so fragile, so broken. But he's still fighting. He always has. The doctors don't really have any idea on when he might wake up. They've run tests, and he isn't brain dead. They really believe that he will wake up, but they don't know how extensive the brain injury is. There's swelling and bleeding, but that could be from the concussion, which will get better after time. But because he isn't awake, they can't really do any extensive testing. I just wish he would wake up Jenny!"

"Me too, Blaine."

Hey, how did you get here? Did your parents drive you?"

Of course not. Eric picked me up." A small smile spread on her lips and she blushed. "He brought Katlyn up here to see Carl. He brought me home the other night when we came up here."

"Jenny, what aren't you telling me?"

"Erik asked me out on a date. And we are going next Friday. I'm pretty excited. He's a sweet guy, and he's a cutie. I thought at first he and Katlyn were a couple."

"They're cousins. Plus, I don't know if anyone could maintain Katlyn. She's extremely high maintenance."

"You don't have to tell me. I had to ride in the car with her twice, and she just HAD to sing along with the radio on every single song, not to mention that she had to stop twice for a beverage and something to snack on."

"So, you like Erik, huh?"

"Yeah, I'm excited about Friday. It's just dinner and a movie, but I can't wait."

"I'm so glad. Erik is a great guy. I hope it all works out for you two. Jenny, I need to tell you something. I'm transferring"

"So, you are leaving Central. Where are you going?"

"I'm transferring to Dalton Academy."

"Crap, Blaine. School just isn't going to be the same without you and Thomas there."

"Wait, Thomas is transferring too?"

"That's what his mom said. She said he's not going back to Central because he's moving."

"Moving? To where?"

"Chicago?"

 **Katlyn, Sunday, Sept. 27, 2009**

"Blaine, hi." Katlyn peeped into my room. I know you may not want me here, but I just wanted to stop by.

"Katlyn, what do you want?

"Blaine, I'm going to leave you two alone. Ok." Jenny waved and left the room. I really wished she hadn't I really didn't want to see Katlyn. Part of this situation was her fault.

"Blaine, I'm sorry! Tears starting running down her cheeks. I screwed up. But I swear I didn't know what they were planning. They told me they were going to play a prank on you. I didn't think they were going to do anything violent."

"Katlyn, Thomas could die, or suffer from permanent brain damage. And I'm leaving Central."

"What, you are leaving? Mrs. Davis is going to be pissed. I don't know what we will do in the play without you."

"Seriously, Katlyn! That's what you comment on! Thomas could die. And he's not going to be at Central anymore either, not that you care.

"Blaine, I do care! I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that!"

"You never do, Katlyn. I thought you were trying to help me the other night, but all you really were doing was setting us up. How could you do that? What did we ever do to you?"

"Mrs. Davis just made such a big fuss about both of you. I guess I was just jealous."

"Well, you won't have to worry about either of us stealing your thunder anymore. I'm really quite tired. I think you should leave."

"I really am sorry, Blaine. I hope you know that!"

"Katlyn, sorry is more than just a phrase. What are you going to do to make it right?"

I walked toward the door, contemplating that thought. "I will make it right Blaine. I will."

I headed down to Carl's room. "Hey, you look a lot better."

"I hope so," he said. Yesterday, you said I looked like death."

"Well, it was true!"

"Katlyn, I'm going to have to teach you about a little something called tact and compassion."

"So, when are they letting you come home?"

"In a few days, and I can't wait to get out of here. Have you seen Blaine or Thomas?" He asked curiously.

"Yeah, I just left Blaine's room. It didn't go well. Thomas is still in a coma."

Carl shook his head. "This is all a mess. I knew that they were going to jump them, but I never thought it would go this far. Derek snapped. The look in his eyes was frightening. I mean, we have been friends since my Freshman year, and he just turned into someone I don't know anymore."

"Carl, he's expelled from Central. And mom and dad got a call from the principal yesterday. You're suspended. They tried to expel you, but I guess they changed their minds after they realized that you tried to save Thomas."

"Katlyn, I don't agree with two guys dating, but I don't think they deserved what they got. They are both good guys. I wish I could go back in time. I would've never went through with it. "

"Blaine asked me what were going to do to make it up to them." I said. "I have an idea!"

 **Abby, Sunday, September 27, 2009**

It's been incredibly quiet in the hospital the last few days, which I'm totally not used to because Thomas is not a quiet person. The quiet is probably the thing that scares me the most, well that and not knowing. I feel like I know nothing right now. I don't know if Thomas will wake up, and if he does, if he will be the same as before the attack. I don't know what to expect when he wakes up. And I don't know when we are making a permanent change of residence. All that I am certain of is that we are moving. Thomas isn't safe here.

Yesterday, Rodger proposed. It was nothing like I would have ever imagined. It was romantic. It wasn't flashy, which wouldn't have been appropriate given the circumstances. There wasn't even a ring. Rodger was offered a position in Chicago last week on Monday, and honestly, I could get a job anywhere. This would be good for him. And it would be good for Thomas. He would get a clean, fresh start. He would be in a place that would be more accepting of him. There would be more chances for him to learn and design. And there are some awesome art schools in Chicago. The only drawback was Blaine.

"Hey, Mrs. H. How is he today?" Blaine was smiling, but his eyes looked sad. "Sandra, thank you for wheeling me in here."

"Sure, Blaine. I'll be back to get you later."

"Blaine, nothing's changed. The doctors still don't know anything."

"Mrs. H, I miss him so much."

"Blaine, you want some time with just him? I could use a coffee break."

"Um, actually, I want to talk to you for awhile. And first, I wanted to apologize."

"Blaine, this wasn't your…"

"No, Mrs. H, hear me out. I feel responsible for part of this. I didn't listen when my dad and you told me that we shouldn't go. And I knew that pursuing a relationship with Thomas would anger some people, and I did it anyway. Sometimes, you get sick of people telling you what you can't do because you are gay. I can't get married. I can't love the person I love, I can't have a family. It's frustrating, but I hope deep in my heart that things will change. I have to believe that in my heart. But it will only change if I have the courage to stand up for my rights."

"Wow! Blaine. That stance is amazing."

"It's your son's. I kind of borrowed it from him, or really, I share his dream."

"Blaine, I need to tell you something. Thomas is not going back to Central. We are moving to Chicago."

"When, after he wakes up?" His voice cracked a little.

"Next week." His face dropped.

"What if he isn't awake?" He asked nervously. I could see tears forming in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Blaine. It has to happen next week. We are leaving next Sunday. There are some great hospitals there and the doctors here have already made arrangements for a specialist and a hospital there. Blaine, we both know Thomas and Ohio just aren't a good match."

"Mrs. Hendrix, I am in love with your son. Please don't take him from me!" His voice was frantic, and I could read the grief that struck his face. And looking at him broke my heart.

"Blaine, you are a wonderful boy, and I don't mind you dating my son. You have been good for him.' I paused, making eye contact with him. "But those three boys almost took my son away from me. I CAN'T let that happen again. He isn't even out of the woods yet. I just can't stay knowing that Thomas may be at risk. I just can't. "

"I don't want to be without him. I can't. He has become my anchor, my strength." He was sobbing uncontrollably. He hung his head, raising his hands to cup his face.

"Blaine, I'm not saying you boys can't stay in touch. I want you to visit, and if we come here, we will see you, after he wakes up, of course. But, Blaine, be careful making someone else your anchor. Your strength shouldn't be built on another person. Thomas always told me one thing he admires about you was your strength and courage. You have it in you already."

"Mrs. H. Could I have some time with him? Please, just he and I?

"Of course, Blaine. I know you have things to say to him. And I believe that he can hear you. Just tell him what's in your heart."

"Mrs. H. I'm not sure I should, because right now my heart is broken."

Blaine, Sunday, September 27

My whole world was falling apart in such a short time. Everything I knew was changing. The boy I loved was in a coma, and he was moving. I may not even get to say goodbye. I stood slowly, pain shooting through my stomach. I eased down beside Thomas, cuddling as close to him as I could without putting too much pressure on him, I gently placed my lips on his cheek.

"I love you," I whispered. I miss you so much. I wish you could hear me. I haven't known you long, but I'm better because of you." And the flood from my eyes started. It wasn't fair. This boy, in such a short time, changed my whole perspective on life. Cooper encouraged me to show courage, but Thomas showed me what it meant, and encouraged me daily to keep fighting. And I didn't know if I could now do it all alone. My lips brushed his forehead. I brought my hand to his cheek, and caressed it. And I sang the song on my heart.

 _I've heard it said,  
That people come into our lives_  
 _For a reason  
Bringing something we must learn.  
And we are led to those  
Who help us most to grow if we let them.  
And we help them in return.  
Well, I don't know if I believe that's true  
But I know I'm who I am today  
Because I knew you._

Truer words had never been spoken. Thomas made my life better. He made me better as a person. Each and every day, he had inspired me to be myself, and have pride in who I was. And he taught me the true meaning of courage and love.

I remember that Tuesday we had met. I was broke, scared, and timid. The desire for courage and strength was there, but I was lost. I didn't even know where to start. And there he was. He led me away from the expected path, from the one everyone else wanted me to take, and onto the road less traveled. I thought back to Robert Frost's words in the Road Not Taken.

 **I shall be telling this with a sigh  
Somewhere ages and ages hence:  
Two roads diverged in a wood, and I,  
I took the one less traveled by,  
And that has made all the difference. **

Thomas had taken my hand, and we took that path together, almost fearless, knowing that we were in it together.

 _Like a comet pulled from orbit  
As it passes a sun,  
Like a stream that meets a boulder  
Halfway through the wood.  
Who can say if I've been changed for the better  
But because I knew you.  
I have been changed for good._

 _It well may be  
That we will never meet again  
In this lifetime.  
So, let me say before we part:  
So much of me  
Is made of what I learned from you.  
You'll be with me  
Like a handprint on my heart.  
And now whatever way our stories end  
I know you have rewritten mine  
By being my friend._

I didn't want to think that I wouldn't be able to look in those eyes again. I didn't want to imagine not hearing his voice. I needed him to wake up. I needed him to be ok. I needed him to know what he had done for me. How much I had learned from him. How he changed me. How he made me better just by being himself.

 _Like a ship blown from it's mooring  
By a wind off the sea.  
Like a seed dropped by a skybird  
In a distant wood.  
Who can say if I've been changed for the better  
But because I knew you..._

 _Because I knew you..._

 _I have been changed for good._

Even though things were slipping away, I knew that I wouldn't let go of what Thomas had taught me that a combination of courage, confidence, hope, strength, a sense of humor, and love could conquer anything, even hate and ignorance. And even though we had been attacked, we fought back. Because nothing would ever change by backing down. Thomas understood that, and he fought for it. And I would never forget that.

 _And just to clear the air  
I ask forgiveness  
For the things I've done,  
You blame me for._

 _I beg your forgiveness, Thomas, for not being able to protect you from everything that happened. I wasn't strong enough. You fought so bravely, so courageously, and you stood up to our foes even though they had already tried to beat every bit of fire and passion out of you. You had my back, but I faltered when you needed me most._

 _But then I guess,  
We know there's blame to share._

No, There was no blame on Thomas. He had done nothing wrong.

 _And none of it seems to matter anymore.  
Like a comet pulled from orbit  
(Like a ship blown from it's mooring)  
As it passes a sun.  
(By a wind off the sea)  
Like a stream that meets a boulder  
(Like a seed dropped by bird)  
Halfway through the wood.  
(In the wood)  
Who can say if I've been changed for the better.  
I do believe I have been changed for the better._

 _And because I knew you..._

 _Because I knew you..._

 _Because I knew you  
I have been changed...  
For good._

Up until the attack, Friday had been amazing. The dances, the kisses, those three words, "I love you," the embrace, his face while I was singing, each and every moment I cherished and burned it into my memories. Those experiences were really the most precious moments I had ever experienced. They had awakened me to what love could be. They had given me hope that love was actually possible for me, that I didn't have to be alone and unhappy.

Thomas had truly changed me for the better. And I just wanted a chance, just one more chance to tell him.

"Thomas, baby, please keep fighting. Remember, we won't let them win. You are amazing, so strong. Hold on to that strength. I'm right here beside you," I whispered.

Author's Note: First, I wanted to say thanks to anyone that has followed this or reviewed this in the last few days. Honestly, I never meant this to be so angsty (not even a word) but I keep thinking of Blaine in Season 4 when he and Kurt broke up, and how it broke him. He was a mess. And I wanted to stick to his character, but I didn't realize it would be to write this. It won't stay this gloomy though, I promise.

Next, I just had to say Glee had a way of choosing songs for certain characters. I know Kurt and Rachel sang "For Good" in season 2 finale, but Blaine didn't hear it, and nothing else felt right here.


	29. Chapter 29-Awakenings

Chapter 29- Awakenings

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters.

Author's Note: I got this review yesterday. .

 _OMG! You made me cry. This was a very emotional chapter but I still loved it. Thanks for posting this,_

I don't know who left this, but sorry I made you cry. Your review made me proud that I decided to keep writing this. Thank you. I have heard someone say once that a good writer makes you think, but a great writer makes you feel. I know while I am writing, especially Blaine's thoughts and dialogue, I have a surplus of emotions running through me. I almost feel like I'm using Blaine as an outlet to express emotions that I've had in the past regarding past situations. I try to put myself in his shoes and relate his experience to a similar situation. Thank you so much for allowing me to unload those emotions on you through this story.

Belindaheflin1, thank you as always for your reviews. I love hearing what moves or intrigues you. So here I am updating again because I can't refrain from it. I love writing this story. It will contain a little more angst in the next few chapters, but then it will pick back up. And I always appreciate and enjoy your reviews. Thanks! Here is my favorite from her.

 _Thank you for not abandoning this story as Blaine is filled with regret as he feels self-conscious. Not easy being told after facing death your life is about to change again. You continue to be one of my favorite authors, creating a real feel for the story._

You are too kind. Thank you!

 **Cooper Anderson, Monday September 28, 2009**

"Hey bro, how are you feeling?"

"Getting stronger every day. Thanks for staying in here last night."

"Blaine, mom said Dr. Blevins is coming today for a session. Please don't hold back. I really think you should tell him about your nightmares and panic attacks. That last one scared me, Blaine. You were having difficulty breathing."

"Coop, it scared me too. Honestly, I'm terrified to allow myself to sleep, because I can't control my dreams and thoughts. During the day, I can block it out, but at night…" His voice trails off as he shakes his head. "It's unpredictable. I keep reliving everything in my head and even though people tell me it isn't my fault, I know that isn't true. I shouldn't have sang to him in public that that. I shouldn't have tried to pursue a relationship with him. I knew that people wouldn't like it, and I went ahead anyway. "

"Blaine, truth is, we are all blaming ourselves, dad especially, but I've heard it from everybody, you, your coach, Jenny, Dad, mom, everyone. And you know the truth. Everyone is wrong. There are people to blame, but it isn't us. You should have the right to express your affection to Thomas just the same as if it was a girl that you loved. You aren't the one with a narrow mind. And the ones to blame are the boys that set you up."

Wow! Cooper, that's a deep thought."

"Dad said it to me, and he was right."

"Dad?"

"Yeah, he's really upset about this. He's beating himself up over it, actually. He's a mess."

"He hasn't really said much to me."

"He's hurting, Blaine. HE doesn't really want to send you to Dalton, but he's lost, Blaine."

"Coop, I don't really want to go. I just don't think it's the right place for me."

"Have you ever gone there?"

"Well, no. I haven't."

"Then, how can you be sure? Look, little bro, you're just going to have to use some of that courage we always seem to talk about and give it a try."

"Man, you are always throwing that word at me. And I usually get punched or something after I follow through."

I chuckled lightly. "Well, maybe that's because you go a little more overboard than what I picture in my head when I give that advice. You don't just wade into the water. You taking a running leap and dive right in. And I love that about you."

"Well, but it gets me and the ones I love in trouble. I need to stop and think. If I would've, Thomas may not have been hurt."

"Blaine, those boys planned that attack. Derek tried to run Thomas off the road before you ever sang to Thomas. You didn't cause that. It was hate, Blaine, their hate for you and Thomas."

"Coop, I hate what they did. What they did to me, what they did to Thomas, even to Carl. And I want them to have to suffer the consequences. I want them to feel the pain that Thomas feels, that I felt. I want them to experience the nightmares, the panic, the terror. I want them to feel what I have felt these last few days." Tears form in his eyes. "But then, I think that no one should have to experience that. No one, not even Derek and Michael. Carl wanted to see me yesterday, and I refused. But honestly, I keep thinking that I need to thank him. If Carl wouldn't have intervened, Thomas would have been dead. That's all there was to it, because I could've never gotten to him in time. I want to hate him, but I can't. And I said, I hate Derek and Michael, but I really don't I hate what they did to us."

"Wow, Blaine, you are amazing, because I'm not there yet, and I probably never will be. I hate them. I'm glad Derek left the hospital before I arrived because I would've killed him."

"Cooper, you wouldn't have."

"Blaine, he tried to kill you. He put Thomas in a coma. I'm pissed. And he better hope I never ever catch him on the street, same for Michael, even though he's in juvenile Detention, from what I understand."

"Wait, really? They caught him?"

"It's in the paper. Basic information about the attack. Michael turned himself in."

Blaine took a deep breath. "Do you think I'll have to testify against him?"

"Mom and dad are pressing charges. As is Mrs. Hendrix, even though they are moving."

"Coop, please don't mention that. I was kind of hoping that I was dreaming that part."

"Sorry, buddy. I shouldn't have mentioned it. And I'm not sure if you will have to testify or not. Maybe being that he turned himself in, he'll plead guilty, and you won't have to. I'm more concerned about Derek. But let's change the subject. Are you happy you're getting out of this place?"

Yes, and no. But they will only release me today if Dr. Blevins gives the ok. I'm not sure I want to go home yet. If I'm here, Thomas is right around the corner. I want to be here if he, I mean when he wakes up, Coop."

"Have you seen him yet today?"

"No, and I'm beginning to wonder if his mom prefers it that way. She walked in the room again yesterday, and I was cuddled beside him. I can't help it. I want to be as close to him as possible. Coop, it hurts, not knowing what's going on with him. At least when I'm next to him, holding him, it as if I can feel what he's feeling, almost like I can take some of the pain away."

I smiled at him. "You're such a sap, Blaine, but it's so sweet. I don't think she minds. She told me that you two were adorable. She thinks you're a great kid Blaine. If she had a problem with it, I don't think she would've let you see him."

"Then why is she taking him away from me?"

"Blaine, she wants Thomas safe, and I don't blame her from feeling like she can't do that here."

"Couldn't she just transfer him to Dalton too?"

"Blaine, tuition for this school year with room and board for you is $18,000."

Blaine's mouth dropped open. "Um, wow! I didn't realize. Hey, did dad tell you why I'm boarding. I only live 20 minutes away."

"He told me, Blaine, but I think he needs to tell you his reasons on his own."

 **Burt, Monday, September 28, 2009**

Kurt finally told me what I had known all of these years. I've known he was gay, in a sense, since he was three years old. I was kind of hoping that he was just going through phase, but it soon became very obvious. I think pretty much everyone knew, even before Kurt knew. I was surprised that it had taken this long for him to tell me.

Honestly, that was the moment we needed. Every since Elizabeth passed, there had been a gap between us. I tried to relate to him, but Kurt was so different than anyone I'd ever met. We didn't have much in common, but I admired him. I loved who he was. And I wanted to protect him. It scared me that he was an openly gay boy now. He had told his Glee Club today. And then, Kurt came home today, somewhat disturbed.

"Son, what's wrong?" He was sitting at the couch, staring at the report on the news."

"Dad, I've seen those boys before. They were here."

"Huh?"

"Remember, with the black corvette!"

"Why are they on the news?"

"They are linked to a gay bashing in Westerville."

"Again?"

"What do you mean again? The news said that they brutally attacked 3 boys at Central High School Friday night after a dance."

"Kurt, I turned over that car because the owner ran a gay boy off the road the week before. His dad dropped the car off thinking his son had ran into a light pole."

"Dad, that's awful. Three boys beat severely just for being gay." Kurt looked fearful. They said something that day about some gay boys when they were here that day. I hope the boys are ok. I'd like to send them something, like maybe flowers or a card. It said that the boys were recovering, but one was still in a coma."

"Sure, son. I understand why you would want to do that. I don't understand why that boy wasn't locked up after that hit and run, though. They had the car. But Mitchell is some big hot shot attorney in Westerville. He probably got his son off with a warning." I shook my head. "Go ahead and send them flowers or whatever. I'll let you make the arrangements. You are much better at that stuff than me."

"Ok," he smiled slightly. "Thanks dad. I told the glee club today, about me being gay. Mercedes of course already knew, and nobody else seemed to be surprised by it. Was it really that obvious?"

Yeah, it was to me, but I live with you. But everything was ok?"

"Yeah, actually Rachel invited me over to talk to her gay dads if I ever needed too. I think she thinks we've bonded, he chuckled." And Santana started telling gay jokes. And Britney called me a dolphin. I'm not really sure why."He laughed gently. "Well, I'll call in the flower order in the morning. Thanks dad. Good night."

"Good night son. I'm glad the experience went well. Hey, do me a favor son. Let's never let it get to the point where someone does something like that to you. If anyone, and I mean anyone, bullies you at school, you have to tell me, ok. I could never imagine getting a call like that from the hospital, ok son."

"Ok dad. I will. I love you."

"I love you too."

 **Carl, Tuesday, September 29, 2009**

"Fine, send him in." I heard Blaine say with a sigh.

"Blaine, I need to talk to you. Can we just talk for a minute."

"Carl, I'm not really comfortable with it just being us."

" I asked your parents if I could speak with you privately."

"But they didn't ask me. Can we at least have my brother in here."

"Uh, no! I barely made it in here because of him."

"He's pretty pissed, Carl. And you don't want to mess with him when he's like that."

"Oh well then, sure. Send him in! No seriously, can we just talk privately? I promise you that I won't try anything. I want to explain some things. And I want to apologize. And I want to tell you everything."

"You may not want to do that. Because anything you tell me, I might have to use against you guys later. My parents are pressing charges."

"I've already talked to a lawyer. And I'm testifying against Derek."

"What about Derek?"

"Michael already gave a plea, and he's taking a lesser sentence if he testifies against Derek. But let's talk about that later. Right now, I need to say I'm sorry Blaine. For everything. For tripping you and calling you names in the hallway, and the attack."

"That's what you were doing the other day when I was at your house, wasn't it?"

"Honestly, yes. We were."

"I don't understand. What did I ever do to you. Michael had a reason to hate me, and even Derek. He was mad about the suspension and the soccer team. But you? What did we ever do to you?"

"You wouldn't understand!"

"If you aren't going to talk straight, then leave." The harshness in his voice shocked me.

"I was jealous."

"Jealous? Jealous of what?"

"You and Thomas." I took a deep breath. We went on a few dates last year." Blaine spit out his coffee.

"What? You're gay? "

"Thomas is the only one that knows. I talked to him last year when I realized. And I eventually asked him to go on a date with me. We went out twice, but he told me on that second date that he could never date anyone that was in the closet. He asked if we could just be friends. I told him, in impolite terms, no. I'm surprised he didn't tell you."

"Thomas said that that there were other guys here in the closet, but he would never tell me, and I would never ask. Someone's sexuality is not my business. But I don't understand why you would bully me for being gay when you were too."

"It wasn't about the gay thing. Thomas never had feelings for me. He basically said I wasn't his type. Apparently, he's attracted to hobbits."

"Actually, he teases me about my height. He told me I wasn't his type either, at first."

"Really?" Huh?" I said.

"But honestly, I think Thomas just didn't want to date anyone while he was in school. I mean, we aren't officially dating. Actually, we just admitted our feelings at the dance."

"Are you serious? I thought you guys had been dating for a few weeks now. You were always together, holding hands, having coffee; he gave you rides in his car, kissing in the parking lot that night. I mean if that isn't dating, I'd be afraid what it would be like when you were."

"That kiss happened after we admitted we loved each other. My plan was to ask him out."

"Blaine, you love him? He loves you?"

"Yes! His face looked so sad. A single tear slid down his cheek. "But there's nothing to be jealous of now. He's moving to Chicago. And we will never get to be together."

"Hey man, I'm sorry. I knew they were going to beat you up, but I didn't know about the knife. I would've never dreamed that he would ever do that. I knew he hated you guys, but I didn't realize how much. And I never thought Michael would ever allow him to go that far. You know how calculating and controlled Michael is."

"So, it makes sense. That's the reason you stepped in and tried to stop him."

"Yeah. I'm not in love with him, but I'm attracted to him. And I guess I hated you because he wasn't willing to give me a shot. But he immediately fell for you. It wasn't hatred, mostly just jealousy. I don't think you realize how many guys envied you, Blaine. They envied you because you're a good-looking guy, a good athlete, and you make good grades. Everybody loves you, the teachers, the coaches, the girls. And then, it turns out that you were some amazing musical prodigy as well. Actually, I think many of the guys were relieved to find out you were gay. You were no longer competition. But then, you and Thomas became inseparable, and you became my competition, even though Thomas would have probably never gone out with me again unless I came out. That and I'm not nearly as attractive as you Blaine or as comfortable in my own skin."

"Wow, um, I don't know what to say. He ran his hand through his curls. "Carl, I wanted to thank you for stepping in and saving Thomas. I don't know when he's going to wake up. But things would have been so much worse if you hadn't done what you did."

"I think I didn't realize what we did to you guys until I woke up in the hospital bed myself. I let them beat you for being the same way I am. I'm such a hypocrite."

"Don't beat yourself up. Um, poor choice of words, sorry. It's hard to come to terms with everything. Coming out for me was difficult. And you guys made it worse." I dropped my head. "But, I was a lot happier when I didn't have to hide it anymore. And the people that really love you will love you anyway. Actually, Thomas and I would have already been dating if my dad would've approved of it, but my dad was having a hard time with it. But he is coming to terms. And we are closer now than we have been in years."

"Well, Blaine, I'm not ready yet, but thank you for your words. So, when are you coming back to Central?"

"I'm not. I'm transferring to Dalton Academy. I get to leave the hospital today, possibly, and I'm supposed to start Dalton next Monday. Actually, I move in this weekend."

"That's gonna upset Katlyn, She's gonna have to do the play with the understudy."

"She knows I'm leaving. It shouldn't bother her. She couldn't stand me anyway."

"Actually, you couldn't be more wrong. She really admires you talent, and she doesn't like sharing the spotlight with inferior thespians, as she says. She was jealous too!"

"Well, my life has just fallen apart, so neither of you have anything to be jealous of anymore. I don't have Thomas, the play, the Glee Club, I don't even get to live at home anymore. I've lost everything. And you guys are partly responsible for that. Did you ever think instead of hating me, that we could've been friends?"

"Hating you was easier Blaine. Because then I didn't have to get to know you. And I was wrong. But I'd like to be friends now."

"I'll try. Maybe we could go get a cup of coffee from the cafeteria, even though their coffee kinda sucks."

"I'd like that. I get to go home today, so you want to do that now?

"Sure, let me check in with my nurse."

 **Blaine, Tuesday night, September 29, 2009**

I walked slowly into Thomas' room. I noticed a beautiful flower arrangement on his table. I had received a similar one today with hyacinths and white carnations. I wasn't really sure if I knew the senders though. The card just read:

Get well soon.

Hummel Tire and Lube

Maybe that was the place dad went for car parts or something. I'd ask him later, and send a thank you card for the flowers.

"Hey, baby. Carl came out to me today. He said he came to visit you today too. He and I had a good talk earlier. I was completely surprised. I'm going to have to work on that gaydar thing. I was completely caught off guard. He said he was jealous. Apparently, he is still attracted to you, which I completely understand. You're really hot."

I crawled next to him and cuddled him closely. I came to visit him every day, and being I was leaving in an hour, I asked Mrs. Hendrix if I could have a moment with Thomas. I was relieved and saddened at the same time that I was leaving. I wanted to be close in case he woke up. But it would be nice to go back home and sleep in my own clothes and get out of this awful gown.

I ran my fingers through his hair. "So, I guess both Michael and Derek are in Juvenile Detention. And neither of them are going back to Central. But I guess we aren't either. I'm really going to miss you. I wish you could actually hear me." I kissed his forehead gently.

"Blaine?"

I turned and saw those baby blues flutter open for a split second."

"Thomas! Thomas Baby! Wake back up, sweetie. Thomas."

"Blaine, hey," He said weakly. Where are we?"

"We're in the hospital. You've been asleep since Friday. It's Tuesday now, so that's been several days. Let me get a doctor ok. I hit the call button."

"Yes, how can we help you?"

"This is Blaine Anderson. Thomas Hendrix is awake."

 **Author's Note: Ok, I just couldn't keep it sad for too long. We still have some sad moments coming, but Yea! My Thomas is awake. : ) I hope you like this chapter. I should be lesson planning, but I was inspired to write this instead. And I love your reviews. The feedback gives me insight and inspires to write more. Thanks guys.**


	30. Chapter 30-Regret

Chapter 30-Regret

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.

 **Author's Note** : I wonder what other fics are you reading right now? I wanted to say that Mrs. Criss 2012's Light Up the Sky is a fic that I read immediately as soon as its updated. It's also written with multiple points of views. IT's a M rated fic, but I can't get enough. I believe that writers get inspired by other writers. I'm also following a story called Black Bird by Courage4Klaine that I enjoy. I hope it is still being written because it is a good story. And I've just started a fic called 27 weddings, which is awesome, by GleekOutKLaine. What fics do you recommend? I've read a lot of older fics, but some of my favorite author's aren't active anymore. I truly think I'm addicted to Klaine fanfiction. I prefer stories to oneshots. Let me know. And I really love your reviews. Thanks again for my lovely (anonymous) guest for her review and my lovely reviewer, belindaheflin1. You guys really make me smile with your kind words.

 **September 29, 2009**

 **Thomas, Tuesday,**

"Blaine? That precious voice. I've heard that beautiful voice earlier almost beckoning me to snap out of the alternate reality I have been floating in. The last thing I remember was seeing a knife and running to Blaine. I know I'm in a hospital bed right now, but I don't remember exactly what landed me here.

"Thomas! Thomas Baby! Wake back up, sweetie. Thomas."

Baby? Did he just call me baby. I tried to remember what happened the other night. The pictures were fuzzy in my head, but I accessed the memories of Blaine singing to me, us dancing together, embracing in the parking lot, and a kiss, an amazing kiss. And those words, Thomas, I love you "Blaine, hey," I said weakly. "Where are we?"

"We're in the hospital. You've been asleep since Friday. It's Tuesday now, so that's been several days. Let me get a doctor, ok."

He called the front desk, and then he embraced me. "Oh, Thank God. I miss you so much. I was so scared I'd never see those beautiful eyes again."

"Blaine, what happened? What's wrong with me?"

"Michael stabbed you and Derek beat you severely.

DEREK!Y Then, I start seeing images in my head of Blaine being beaten; images of Carl in a pool of blood, the glint of silver in the moonlight, and the sharp blade penetrating my body all rush into my thoughts. **BLAINE, RUN, GET OUT OF HERE! HELP! SOMEONE! IT HURTS! AND HE'S BEEN STABBED!**

Thomas, calm down sweetie. It's ok. Derek's not here.

 **"BLAINE, GET AWAY! IT'S NOT SAFE!**

"Mr. Anderson, I'm sorry but we are going to have to ask you to come back later. We need to check about Mr. Hendrix and run some tests. Actually, we have your discharge papers."

"Please, I don't want to leave him!"

I felt hands holding my arms, and I tried to fight back. " **GET OFF ME! LET ME GO! BLAINE, DON'T LET THEM HURT ME!"**

 **"** Thomas, baby! It's ok. They are doctor. They are trying to help you. It's ok."

 **"NO! NO! DON'T LET THEM TOUCH ME! HELP ME SOMEBODY! BLAINE! Blaine, why aren't you helping me?"** I saw Derek and Michael's faces, laughing and taunting us, and Blaine was just standing there. Why was he just standing there?

 **"** Blaine, you need to go. We need to calm him down. We'll come and get you when we are finished," the doctor ordered.

Blaine turned around and walked out of the room, tears running down his cheeks.

 **"BLAINE, BLAINE! DON'T LEAVE ME! PLEASE COME BACK! HELP ME BLAINE!** He left me. I was hollering for him, and he left. I was terrified. I kept seeing images of Derek hovering over me, punching, kicking me, waving a knife in my face. And I wasn't sure if it was all a memory or really happening. I just knew I was in a lot of pain.

 **September 29, 2009**

 **Nick Anderson, The Anderson Residence**

These last few days have been extremely difficult. In fact, I've felt lost. I don't really know about anything anymore. I have so many conflicting feelings going through my heart and head, and I have so much that I want to tell Blaine right now. I want to tell him I'm sorry. I am sorry for not getting there in time, for not being aware how bad it truly was between him and Michael, for not being there for him the last few years, and for being so narrow minded about him and Thomas. I wanted to say that I had been wrong about Thomas, because I was. Thomas risked his life for Blaine, and all I ever did was forbid them to be together.

Part of it was the nightmare that actually did become the reality. It was a gut feeling, an instinct that something like this would happen, and yet, I didn't follow it. I had failed Blaine and Thomas. Now, they would both always carry the physical and mental scars from my mistake.

I also had other things I needed to say to him as well. I want to tell him how much I love him. I wanted to tell him that I was proud of him. He was courageous; although I wasn't sure he knew that. I thought of the Cowardly lion, and how he thought he lacked courage, but he was full of it. He just wasn't aware of his own inner strength. Now, I think I understand what the appeal of the character was to Blaine, and then my heart was saddened because I realized that Blaine would no longer get to be a part of it. Not only would he never get to portray the role, but others would never get to see him in it. He was an amazing performer. It saddened my heart that I wouldn't get to be in the audience. I was saddened at the realization that I had never been. I had missed his other performances when he was younger. I did make it to several of his track meets and the soccer games in middle school, but I had missed the performances that he was the most passionate about. I needed to make it up to him, but I didn't even know where to start

 **To Dad from Cooper:** Dad, Thomas woke up.

 **To Cooper from dad:** How is he?

 **To Dad from Cooper:** He's confused and disoriented, and apparently, combative. He's had a panic attack, and he was seeing things that weren't really there. I don't know if they were illusions or flashbacks.

 **To Cooper from dad** : How is Blaine dealing with it?

 **To Dad from Cooper:** He's pretty scared and upset. Dad, when are you going to talk to him? He needs you right now **.**

 **To Cooper from dad:** Son, he hasn't opened up to me. He's been asking for you.

 **To Dad from Cooper:** Not at first dad: I went in there. I sat with him. And he was silent at first. I had to reach out to him first. And you are going to have to do the same thing. Blaine is stubborn. And he's hurting. He needs you. He needs you to open up to him.

 **To Cooper from dad:** Son, I need to go. I'm stopped at a gas station right now, but I need to start driving again.

 **To Dad from Cooper:** Where are you heading"

 **To Cooper from dad:** Lima.

 **To Dad from Cooper:** What's in Lima?

 **To Cooper from dad:** A car shop. And apparently someone who understands.

 **Tuesday Sept. 29, 2009**

 **Cooper,**

"Hey buddy! Are you ready to go hom…. Blaine what's wrong."

"He's awake! Thomas is awake. And he's terrified. He's having a panic attack or something. We were just talking and he freaked out on me." Tears were streaming down his face. "He kept screaming for me to help him, to save him, and the doctors told me to leave. I didn't want to leave him like that."

I wrapped Blaine in an embrace. "Blaine, I know that's hard. Your panic attacks scared the crap out of me. And he's probably more scared and confused than you were because he just woke up in a strange place and realized that he's been asleep for four days. Sometimes, when people wake up from a coma, they are confused and disoriented."

"How would you know, Coop?"

"I had an audition for a coma patient on Grey's Anatomy. I didn't get it. Hey, maybe now, I'll be a more convincing hysterical patient, being that I know what that looks like. I should've asked if the scene was comedic or dramatic."

"Coop, focus. Thomas! He's awake, but I'm more scared than I was when he was asleep. What if he has a serious brain injury? What if he can't remember things? What if?"

"Blaine! Blaine! Calm down! He's awake. And yes, that brings a whole new set of questions. Right now, we can't really do anything but just wait here for support. He's going to want to see you when the tests are done, and you need to be calm, ok."

"Cooper, I'm just terrified. I'm scared to death about what may be wrong. It hurts so much when you love someone and they are hurting, and there is nothing you can do to help them."

"That's how mom, dad, and I felt when it was you going through the same thing. Love truly does hurt, because you put someone else's feelings and well-being above yourself, and you want to protect them. You don't want them to hurt, because seeing them in pain hurts you too. That's why mom and dad didn't want you to go to the dance. Not because they didn't want you to go, but because they didn't want to see you hurt. And Blaine, that's the reason dad didn't want you to go out with Thomas. He was so terrified that someone would try to hurt you and Thomas."

Blaine stared at me. "How do you know all of this?"

"Because they told me. Dad and I have talked a lot the last few days. And I love you too, Blaine. It scared me to death when I got that text from mom. And hearing you have those panic attacks, it ripped my heart out. So I get it. It's torture."

"I guess I need to have a talk with mom and dad."

"I think you should. They love you Blaine, and it's hard to be there for you when you don't let them in. And I know it's always been harder with dad, but he's really trying. He said something about dropping off the Chevy's transmission in Lima today, but he should be home later."

"Why is he going all the way to Lima."

"Dad heard they were the best at rebuilding transmissions. And they are the ones that sent you the flowers the other day."

"Do we know someone that works there?"

"I can't think of anybody?"

"So why did they send us flowers?"

The story was all over the news. Maybe they just heard about it and wanted to show support."

We are both gay, Coop. There's not a lot of supporters of that here in Ohio."

"Well, maybe there's one in Lima."

 **Tuesday Sept. 29, 2009**

 **Burt Hummel, Hummel Tires and Lube Auto Shop**

"Dad, there's a man here requesting to speak to you."

"Thanks Kurt. What does he want?"

"He says he needs someone to build a transmission. Dad, I have to go. I need to rehearse my part for glee. "

"Did you get a solo?"

"No, not yet. But I'm sure I will soon. We've got a new lead. Rachel quit, so Mr Shue found this older chick named April that never graduated to take her place. She's kind of a alcoholic."

"Um, I just don't know about this glee club. It just always seems like a lot of drama. But then again…I don't need to keep this customer waiting. See you at home son." I stepped into the service area, and there was a man I had never seen before. He looked exhausted, but he dressed nicely. He was short, but athletic.

"Hi, my name is Nick Anderson. My son and I are building a '59 Chevy, and I really don't know what I'm doing. I don't mind learning how to fix some of the less complex parts, but a transmission is just out of my league. I was told that you are the best around. I actually live in Westerville, but you came highly recommended."

"Well, thanks for bringing your business here, even though you live so far out. We take a lot of pride in our work."

"Well, I also had another reason for coming all the way down here. I thought maybe one of your employees might know us. My son received flowers from this garage today."

"Oh, my son wanted to send some flowers to the families of the boys who were attacked. He heard the story on the news. He thought it was horrible so he just wanted them to know that someone was thinking of them."

"Well, we thought it was really kind of you to do that. And anyone that shows that kind of compassion and kindness to random strangers would treat his customers even better, I'd suspect."

"Well, we try. But on a personal note, my son knows what it's like. He's the only openly gay kid in his school. He just came out last week, but he's always been picked on. I think he just want your son, and the other boys to know that they aren't alone. How are they doing?"

"My son is being released today. He has a broken rib, a mild concussion, some internal bleeding, and a lot of cuts and bruises. But he's doing better each day. The two other boys were stabbed and beat a little more severely. Carl went home yesterday. He was really lucky that the knife blade didn't penetrate any vital organs. Thomas' condition was far worse. My son just texted me that he finally woke up from his coma. He has some broken ribs, his liver was punctured by the knife blade, some severe bruises, and possibly brain damage. Doctors don't really know anything else right now."

"That's awful. I'm so sorry they had to go through all of that. Do they know why they were attacked?"

"It wasn't the first time that one of the boys has tried. There have been threats, and one of the boys ran Thomas off the road a few weeks ago."

My son said he thought the attackers looked familiar."

"Huh?"

"They stopped in here to pick up a black corvette last week. I confronted and told them that the car had been impounded. I reported that I suspected that the car was involved in a car accident. I didn't think his dad's story matched the evidence. I don't understand why that kid wasn't suspended."

"It's a long story, but apparently, it didn't happen on school grounds. And Thomas' mother settled. Derek's father is a hot-shot attorney. But we are all pressing charges this time. And apparently his father has told him to plead guilty. The other boy already did."

"Wow, well maybe this time there will be some consequences."

"Thanks for reporting the car."

"You're welcome. I was just doing my job. If that was my son, I'd want someone to do the same."

"So, tell me about this transmission you need repaired."

Author's Note: This is short, but I didn't want to move on to the next part yet. And there are some important events that occurred here. I didn't want to cram too much in one chapter. It will be a few days until the next update. But if you want some other great fics to read in between updates, try the ones I suggested. I can't get enough. Until the next time, thanks for reading. And remember, the reviews are awesome.


	31. Chapter 31-Changes

Chapter 31:

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, Blaine, or any of the other Glee characters.

 **Cooper, Wednesday September 30**

"So, how are you feeling today, little brother?"

"I'm ok, I guess, but I'm a little sore."

"Then, what are you doing out of bed," I ask him.

"I've been in a bed for several days. It's time to get up and move around a little."

"You were in Thomas' just as much as yours."

"You make it sound like something dirty. He was in a coma. I just wanted him to know I was there." And honestly, I wanted to be there in case he woke up. I wish that I was still there. I miss him. You should've been there yesterday. He was so scared and confused. I didn't want to leave. I wish I was there now. "

"I'll take you there later, but you have to do something for me."

"You know you're favors scare me a little, Coop."

"Oh, I'm not that bad. Actually, I want you to go see dad in the garage. We've been working on the Chevy a little when we came home after visiting you. And I may have made things worse. You are probably a lot better at it than I am."

"Do you really want me to help him fix the car, or do you just want me to talk to him?"

"Both! Because if I try to do too much more on that thing, I'm not sure it will pass inspection. But seriously, you two really need to talk. Dad was scared to death that all that happened at that dance, and he never really got to talk to you about some things. He doesn't want you leaving for Dalton without getting to talk to you about all of it first."

"Really, because my opinion about going there wasn't even asked. I understand the transfer, but there are other high schools here in Westerville."

"Blaine, they just want you to be safe. It's an all boy school. There's probably at least one other gay kid there. And there's supposed to be top notch programs, for academics, sports, and performing. They don't have a drama club or anything, but they have an a cappella group called the Garblers or something. They're supposed to be really good."

"Coop, I don't care what they have. I care what they don't have. They don't have Thomas. I'm starting all over. Besides, that little glee club is probably all prim and proper and I'm sure I missed auditions, if they even hold them. A group like that is probably invitation only.

"Blaine, one thing I love about you is that you can find the good in anything. You named the things that you think you will hate. What do you think sounds promising?"  
"Cooper, I'm tired of always smiling and seeing the bright side of things. Sometimes, life just sucks. Now is one of those times. Coop, can you go ahead and take me to see Thomas, please. Seeing him may cheer me up. Then, I'll talk to dad this evening.

 **Abby Hendrix: Wednesday September 30**

"Mrs. Hendrix. Hi. I'm Dr. Stevens. I'd like to talk to you about your son's test results and recovery. We think that the coma was a delayed reaction onset by the concussion and the anesthesia for the surgery. After viewing his MRI and CAT Scan, the swelling has gone down, and the damage to his cerebral cortex doesn't appear to be permanent, although there may be some confusion or some memory loss associated with the events of that night and some events prior. However, as we've seen, he is aware that he was attacked, and certain parts of it are very vivid in his mind. HE might have panic attacks or night terrors. I know you already know he's had both since he woke up. And he may struggle with some of the more complex tasks he has to do. I'd keep his tasks minimal for a week or so."

"As for his other injuries, his liver is healing, but he needs to keep his activities light for awhile, and we have a list of foods he needs to avoid until he's completely healed. His ribs will heal, but once again, his activities should be light and gentle. Mrs. Hendrix, your son is a fighter. He's fortunate to have survived the attack. It was pretty brutal. I'm sorry he had to endure that."

"Thanks doctor for everything you guys have done for my son. Should we avoid the move, or do I need to keep him here for awhile?"

"As long as he doesn't try to do any of the lifting, he should be fine."

I wiped a stray tear from my eye as I watched his chest rise and fall slowly. He had two horrible nightmares last night, and he had experienced another panic attack this morning. This time it was triggered by light reflecting off of the steel railings of his bed. He said it reminded him of the knife. He was so broken, both physically and mentally. He was so vibrant, so full of life before all of this. Now he was clinging to what little joy he had left. And I knew that was only because of the time he shared with Blaine. He was coming by later, and I wanted to speak to him. I had a decision that I needed to make.

"MOM! MOM! BLAINE! PLEASE, PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!"

"Son, I'm right here."

"Mom? Where am I?"

"You're still at the hospital, son. Are you ok? Are you in pain?"

"I'm sore, especially my stomach, and my head is hurting a little, but I'm feeling better than I did yesterday. I'd kill for a sketch pad and pencils."  
"I might have seen a legal pad and some pens."

"That sounds fine, mom. Has Blaine stopped by yet."

"Not yet, but it's still early. He told me yesterday that he would come in the afternoon to see you so you could catch up on your rest."

"But mom, I've slept for four days."

"Thomas," I smiled at his attempt at humor. "I love you son. Let me get you something to sketch with."

I grabbed a legal pad from my bag and some sketching pencils. "Here you go, son. Do you mind I sketch with you?"

"Sure mom! I watched reach for the pencil, but he didn't grasp it immediately. His hands were twitching, though I could tell he was trying to keep them steady."

"Son, are you nervous? You are shaking."

"I know. I'm trying to stop." He held his hand out, and they were trembling, and I could tell there was genuine fear in his eyes.

"Son, have they done this before."

"Yes, he frowned. Several times. Mom, what if they always shake like this? I'm an artist. What will I do if my hands aren't steady?

I called the nurse's station. "We need a doctor in Thomas's room, please!" _

 **Nick Anderson, Wednesday, September 30, 2009**

"Hey son. How are you feeling?"

"I'm sore, but I'm feeling better than I was yesterday. Coop told me that you wanted to talk to me."

"Yeah, we haven't talk much since the night of the dance. And I wanted to let you know that I'm proud of you."

"Uh, for what? He placed his hand on his head as if he were confused.

"I know this whole situation has been hard, and I know most people wouldn't blame you for lying in bed right now, felling sorry for yourself. But you're making the most of everything. You always have."

"Dad, honestly, I'm trying to hold it all together. And when I do that, I usually end up holding it all in, everything that is bothering me."

"Son, why don't you try telling me about it? I'll listen."

"Everything is changing again dad. Sometimes, I feel like I'm finally getting ahead and life just knocks me back down on my face. I mean, I feel like I've lost almost everything. Thomas is moving to Chicago. Did you know that?"

"Cooper, told me son. But, you know what. It could've been a lot worse. He's awake Blaine. Have you seen him today?"

"No, Cooper said he'd take me sown there later."

"So you said everything. I know that also means you transfer to Dalton. Son, I really think you would like it there. I know it's different."

"Dad, I don't know a single person there. And it's got to be a lot of preppy kids and trust fund privileged pretty boys. And I don't know if I can fit that mold."

"Son, you're a performer. What's that they say if you don't have it at first, fake it until you make it. Watch the other guys. Observe what they do. You usually have no problem blending in."

"Dad, that's the problem. I've spent several years blending in, and I was miserable. I'm not like everybody else. I'm gay dad."

"I know that, son. But, not in an obvious way. You could pass for straight."

"But what if I don't want to, dad. I'm not ashamed of who I am. And I never want to be again."

"Son, but look where that got you. You've only been out of the closet for a few weeks, and it landed you and Thomas in the hospital. They could've killed you Blaine."

"I know that dad. But it isn't my fault that they did this dad."

"I'm not saying it's your fault. I'm not saying that at all. But I do think that you should lay low for awhile. And can be go back to the original plan. I know there may be other gay boys there. But, I'm not sending you there to find a relationship. I enrolled you so you could be safe and get a top-notch education. And I talked to the athletic director. They can let you try out for the track team in the spring. And soccer is in mid-season, but they said they could have you audition as well."

"Dad, I thought we talked about the soccer thing."

"We did, and you said that you quit because the guys on the team were giving you a hard time."

"That was only part of the problem. The other reason I quit, and it was the main reason, was that I don't like soccer."  
"Well, is there a sport you would like to try?"

"I've thought about it some, and I want to take up some kind of self-defense class, like boxing or kung fu. I could be like the Karate Kid."

I don't know if Dalton had karate, but I think they have boxing. And we can always try to enroll you in a self-defense class somewhere else."

"And dad, I'd love to join their glee club. They have this a cappella group called "The Warblers." It sounds pretty interesting."

"Um, son, that's probably the gayest club they've got."

Blaine rolled his eyes, and I knew I'd said the wrong thing.

"DAD! I AM GAY! I'M GAY, AND I NEED YOU TO ACKNOWLEDGE THAT! AND SINGING IS NOT GAY!"

"Son, I just think you need to draw attention to yourself so soon."

"Dad, performing is who I am. I love it. AND IF I CAN'T JOIN THE WARBLERS, I'M NOT GOING THERE.

"Son, calm down. I won't let you scream at me like that! You are going to Dalton, and you aren't joining that club, and. End of discussion!"

"Fine!" He marched over to the garage door." SLAM!

I sighed. Me and my big fat mouth.

 **Blaine, Wednesday, September 30, 2009**

"Coop!" I ran up stairs looking for him. "Coop, are you here?"

"Blaine? What's wrong?"

"Can we go see Thomas?"

"Did something happen? Well, obviously something happened, because you look pissed. What happened, Blaine?"

"I took your advice, and I talked to dad. He wants me to pretend to be straight at Dalton! I thought he was finally coming around. He just doesn't get it."

"He said that?"

"Yeah! And he doesn't want me to join the Warblers. He said it was the "gayest" club there, and everyone would find out if I joined."

"You walked out, didn't you?"

"Of course I did. Coop, I'm sorry. I'm not pretending. I'm out, and I'm proud that I am. I'm never going back into the closet. Ever. I'm gay. And I'm finally ok with it. I'm not going to introduce myself by saying, "I'm Blaine, flaming homosexual" but, I won't deny it. "

"And you shouldn't. Dad is so conflicted." HE started down the stairs, and I followed him. "He loves you Blaine, but he also blames himself for everything. And he's afraid that something like the attack will happen again. You should have seen him in the hospital."

"Yeah, I should've but I didn't. He avoided me. He only came to my room the first night."

"That's not true. He visited every night. You were sleeping, or you weren't in your room. You were in Thomas' room."

"So he was there?" Why didn't he come and talk to me." I closed the car door behind me and fastened the seatbelt. I didn't realize that he was there. It would've been nice to talk to him."

"He was waiting for you to ask for him, but you didn't. You asked for me or Thomas or mom. It hurt him. You should've heard him on the way back from the airport. He's a wreck, Blaine. You know what he's like. On the outside, he reserved and distant, but there's a lot going on in his head. He was terrified. He loves you, Blaine."

"But he would love me more if I was straight. He's ashamed of me. And you know it."

"It scares him. You could've died, Blaine, if Thomas hadn't stepped in when he did. And dad blames himself because he wasn't there. He didn't realize what was going on until you guys were already attacked."

"Why doesn't he just tell me that? Instead, I'm sitting there thinking that I embarrass him. I held out of pursuing a relationship with Thomas for my respect for dad, but he doesn't respect me."

"Blaine, he is proud of you, and he loves you. And it hurts him when someone hurts you. He wants the best for you. His picture of that and yours obviously don't match, and that's the source of your conflict. But he has your interest at heart. Did he tell you why he wants you to board?"

"Enlighten me."

"He doesn't think he's doing a good job with you. He's questioning his self. I told you, he blames himself for everything. He thinks that if he was a better father, he would've known what was going to happen. He feels like he's a failure because he failed to protect you from Derek and Michael."

"But he couldn't of known that. But he was more aware that I was. That's why he didn't want me to go in the first place."

"He feels guilty, because he let you go even though his gut was telling him not to."

"I would've went anyway." I said slowly.

"He said that too."

"So he's sending me to Dalton to protect me?"

"Yeah. He's scared. He doesn't want to ever have something like this happen again. And neither do I. Although, I don't like that he's telling you not to join the Warblers."

"Do you think I should conceal the fact that I'm gay?"

"I'd say at an all boy's school, you won't be the only there that is. Maybe you'll even meet someone there."

"I already have met someone that I love, Coop. I love Thomas!"

"He's moving, Blaine. And long distance relationships don't work. Remember, Rachel and I."

"Coop, that relationship didn't fail because of the distance. It failed because you are an idiot with girls."

"I love you too, little brother."

"Well, you are a dork when it comes to girls."

Cooper parked the car in the hospital parking lot. He unbuckled his seatbelt. I closed the car door, and we walked into the doors. Cooper hung back by the waiting area."

"Could I see Thomas Hendrix, please?"

"He's with the doctor's right now, Blaine," said the clerk. "But I'll let you visit when they finish. Why don't you and your brother go for coffee in the cafeteria?

"Is he ok?"

"He's ok, Blaine. But you know I can't really tell you anything else."

I walked over to Cooper. "He's with the doctor. Linda suggested we get a cup of coffee. Crap!"

"What?" Cooper asked.

"Their coffee sucks!"

 **Thomas, Wednesday, September 30, 2009**

"Thomas, it could be just temporary, but we are going to have to wait to see what the tests say. It could be related to several things. It could be related to something emotional, but it could be neurological. It could be related to damage from the head injury."

"And if it's neurological, is it permanent? asked my mom.

"We can't know that yet. It could be a temporary effect until the swelling goes down. But we won't know until we look at the test results. We will let you know. I'm sorry, Thomas."

"Mrs. Hendrix, Thomas has a visitor." Lydia, my nurse said.

"Is it Blaine?" Thomas asked. Mom, I want to see him, but I'm not sure I want him to see me like this."

"Thomas, I need to tell you something. You need to talk to Blaine, and you need to say goodbye."

"Why, where is he going? Is he moving?"

"No son, we are."

And without her having to say anything else, tears started pouring from my eyes. "Where are we going?"

"Chicago." She looked down like she didn't want to meet my eyes. "I'm sorry son."

"What about Roger mom? My body was trembling, and she embraced me tightly. In that moment, she seemed to age dramatically.

"He accepted a job in Chicago, and he has already transferred there. And we have already made arrangements there for medical care and treatment. And we have you enrolled in a private school. It has an excellent art program.

"Mom, what if I can't make art anymore?"

"Son, if there is anything you've taught me, it's that you have to fight for what you want. And you're a fighter. After all the crap you've endured the last few weeks, you deserve a break though. You've been offered a partial scholarship for academics and the arts, and Rogers got a raise for accepting the transfer so we can afford it.

"But mom, if you can afford to send me to a private school there, why can't we find a way here?"

If we could keep you here, we would. I can't afford Dalton, or we'd send you there. They don't award scholarships after the school year started, and it hard for a mid-year transfer. And we thought about finding a nearby school, but son, I just don't feel good about Westerville anymore. Those boys tried to kill you son, twice. And I just couldn't live without you, or knowing that if I just got you away from them, you'd be ok."

Mom was crying hysterically. "Mom, I love you. And I get it. And if it had been a month ago, I'd pack up and leave the next day. But I don't want to say good bye to Blaine. Mom, I'm in love."

"I like Blaine a lot, Thomas. It's not him. And I'm sorry. I just don't know another way to keep you safe. But he can visit. And I promise we will too."

"Mom, he's still waiting."

"Oh, I'm sorry." She paged Lydia. "Did you say Thomas has a visitor?

"Yeah, He said his name is Michael. Michael Blevins."

I felt my whole body shake hysterically.

"Thomas! SON! I heard mom shout."

" **NO! GET AWAY FROM ME. BLAINE! LOOK OUT! HE'S GOT A KNIFE!"**

"Thomas, son! Calm down. I'm not going to let him near you. "Lydia, alert security. That was the boy that stabbed my son!

 **Blaine, September 30, 2009**

"Ugh! How hard is it to make a fresh cup of coffee?" I stated.

"You're such a coffee snob. Not every kitchen can be a Starbucks."

"Are you kidding? I've had better coffee at a gas station that I think had to be a least a day old." I got up and emptied the tray. Maybe I can go see Thomas now." Cooper and I left the cafeteria and rounded the corner toward the front desk, and I froze. But Cooper didn't. Cooper ran to the front desk and grabbed Michael around the neck."

 **"Cooper! Stop. You'll strangle him. Cooper! Stop!"**

 **Author's Note:**

 **I'm sorry this update took so long. I had to do some research, and I also wanted to tie some loose ends together. Next up, Blaine gets ready to go to Dalton. It may be the weekend before my next update. I'm back at work, and it's been crazy. I've also started a new story. It's called "I love you." I had severe writer's block, and I kept having ideas for another story. Plus, Courage has been a little angsty to write, but I love it. I'm not going to abandon it any time soon. I hope you enjoy it. Don't forget to review.**


	32. Chapter 32-Apologies

Chapter 32- Apologies

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or the song

Warning:

 **Burt, Wednesday, September 30, 2009**

"Mr. Hummel, this is the school nurse. We have Kurt in the office. He threw up in the hallway. We need you to come and pick him up, please. Mr. Figgins would also like to speak to you when you stop by."

"What's wrong?" I asked, scratching my head.

"Just stop by when you can," she replied.

I headed to Mr. Figgins' office first. This was the first time I'd ever been in here. "Is Kurt in trouble?"

"Mr. Hummel, Kurt threw up on Ms. Pilsbury. She said she's worried about him. Kurt has had a little difficulty here lately."

"Kurt just admitted he's gay last week. He's going through an adjustment. He's a good kid. But Principal Figgins, he has it tough at school. He gets picked on here. He doesn't say much, but I know that there are things happening to him. Please, if you guys notice anything, please call me. I'm trying here, but I don't really know how to deal with this situation."

"Why don't you set up an appointment to talk with Ms. Pilsbury? She had to leave earlier but should be back tomorrow."

I decided that I would have a talk with Ms. Pilsbury tomorrow, but I needed to talk to Kurt first. I walked into the nurse's office.

"Hey, son, are you ok? You don't look so good."

"I don't feel so good."

"Have you been drinking?" I was pretty upset, but I decided to let him talk. It would give me a moment to calm down.

"Dad, I took a few sips of something April gave me. I drank it because she told me it would give me courage to face the day easier. I thought it'd help me deal with the crap I have to put up with, but I just humiliated myself and traumatized Ms. Pilsbury. It didn't really give me any courage. It just made me groggy and do things I regret. I promise I'll never do it again."

"Son, you are underage, and I don't want you drinking. I think you learned your lesson, and I don't think you will do it again. You made a mistake, but son, I'm just as concerned about the reason that you did this. Why haven't you told me what it's been like for you at school lately?"

"Dad, I know that you said you would love me the same when I told you I was gay, and I know that you do. But I can tell this is hard for you. And I've been picked on for awhile now. Like I said before, I think others have known I was gay for awhile. I get slushied, thrown in dumpsters, and pushed into lockers. Sometimes, I have all three of those things happen on the same day. I try to be strong, but some days, I just can't do it." He wiped a tear from his eye. "Dad, I try, but some days are hard."

"Kurt, some people don't understand that being different is amazing. You are very different, but I love that about you. I know, though, that it does make it hard to fit in when you live in a small town in Ohio. Does it help being a part of a team? I mean, you've been in that Glee Club for a little while."

"They are the ones that help me keep my head up, dad. I have friends now, and I didn't before. But sometimes, I just wish that I knew someone else that understood. The Glee Club asks if I'm ok, but they never actually say or do anything to stop it." He paused, as if he was unsure of what he was about to say. "Dad, I've been thinking. I'd like to stop by the hospital and see those boys, the ones I sent flowers to. They are gay too."

"Son, I don't know. I mean, one of them just now woke up from his coma. It's going to be hard for him for awhile. And the other guys are already home."

"It'd be nice to meet another person that understands what I go through, dad. I mean the kids in Glee are nice, but they just don't get it. Wait a second. How did you know he woke up?"

"One of the boy's fathers stopped by yesterday. Remember the guy that stopped by to talk about the transmission? He also wanted to say thanks for the flowers."

"Oh."

"I'll think about it. But I don't want you to go up there on your own. I'll let you know, ok son."

"Ok, dad."

"Let's get you home."

 **Blaine, Wednesday, September 30**

 **"** **Cooper, stop! Please stop! I love you, and it isn't worth you going to jail! Let him go!"**

 **"** **He tried to kill you and Thomas!"**

 **"** **Cooper, PLEASE! STOP!"**

"Security!" called the clerk.

Cooper let him go. Michael dropped to the ground and gasped for air.

"Cooper, I don't want him to be near Thomas, but I don't want you to hurt him either. It isn't worth it. He isn't worth you getting in trouble or you and I getting banned from the hospital."

Michael slowly got up and made it to the door.

"You, stop! We need to talk," I demanded.

The security guard arrived at the front desk. "Is everything ok here?"

I glanced at Cooper. "Coop, I need to talk to Michael, and I need to do it without you."

Cooper looked at the guard. "Could you keep an eye on them? This boy attacked my brother and his friend. That's why they've been in the hospital."

"We'll go to the chapel area and I'll stay right there the whole time." The security guard agreed.

Cooper looked at Michael. "Are you even supposed to be here?"

"I'm here to apologize; I need to apologize, especially to Thomas!"

"Dad's not going to like this at all."

"You are going to have to keep it to yourself then. Cooper? Can you do that for me?"

"Fine. I will, but I don't like it, Blaine."

The security guard led us to the chapel. "I'm right here. If I hear anything suspicious, I'm calling the police."

"Alright, Michael. What do you want?" I said grudgingly.

"I screwed up, Blaine. I wanted to say I was sorry."

"What makes you think I believe a word you say? We've done this before. I remember what you said in the locker room. I believed it once before, but you pretty much told me the truth at the dance. You never meant any of it; you said everything you thought Mr. Spenser wanted to hear. How do I know you aren't doing the same thing right now? How do I know you aren't just trying to keep us from testifying against you and Derek?"

"I guess you don't. I turned myself in, Blaine. I turned myself into the cops as soon as I realized what I did; I stabbed Thomas. I almost killed him, Blaine. That was never the plan. I wanted revenge. I wanted you to pay for embarrassing me. I was so angry at you, and I guess there was quite a bit of jealousy there too. Coach Spenser practically told me that I could quit the team because you weren't going anywhere. You were the one who stepped over the line, and I was the one that was told I could leave the team. I was angry and embarrassed. Do you know how much crap I got from people that saw you singing to me on the street?"

"Do you know how much crap I got from everybody at school? Do you know how much crap I got from everybody I've pretty much always known?" I said with a little more bite than I meant.

"Fair point, I guess." He dropped his head. "The difference, though, is that I didn't choose this. You sang to me on my street, and you didn't think about how that would affect me."

"I apologized for that, and I truly meant it. Everything I said in the locker room was sincere. Michael, you were my best friend. I need to clear up a misconception though; I didn't choose this either. Do you think I chose this for myself? Do you think I chose to be gay? Do you think that I wanted to fall for you? Do you think I wanted to get beaten up? Do you think I wanted to see that happen to the boy I love?" I could feel my anger growing.

"Blaine, you chose to be gay. You chose to fall for me."

"That's where you are wrong. Don't you think I'd be straight if I could help it? Do you think I just woke up one day and said, 'hmmm, I think I want to be gay?' I've fought with these feelings for years. I've always wanted to fit in. I was wanted to be a part of something, a team or club. I just wanted to belong. I thought you would understand because you said the same thing about yourself. I just couldn't fight it anymore though. I was tired of holding all of my feelings inside. When I sang to you, I guess the wall to that emotional dam I had been building for so long finally broke."

"Blaine, I don't understand. I also don't know what made you think I would want to be in a relationship with you."

"Well, I don't anymore. I haven't liked you since the day you outed me. I know you feel like I betrayed you and I did take it too far. However, what you did to Thomas and I was a lot worse, especially what you did to him."

"My conflict was with you, Blaine. It was never my intention to hurt Thomas."

"BULL!" I shouted. I had to calm down. I needed to hear his reasons. I took a deep breath.

"I didn't touch him until he hit Derek with the rock. I didn't even do that on purpose. I felt like he was going to hit me next. He had a wild look in his eye. I was scared. It wasn't my plan to actually do anything to him; that was all Derek. Derek has hated Thomas for years. He hated you too, because he felt it was your fault that he was kicked off the track and soccer teams. Blaine, I knew Derek was angry, and I knew he wanted revenge. I didn't realize, though, how far he wanted to go. I knew he carried a knife, but I never realized that he had intentions of killing either of you. He never said anything about that. He did say he would make you two pay, but I guess I just thought he was going to beat you guys up. It doesn't make anything any better."

"Do you really believe that? Derek tried to run Thomas off the road. How could you have thought a sane person would do that?"

"I didn't realize how dangerous he was. I didn't realize it until he attacked Carl. But then, it was too late. Blaine, I know you don't believe me, but I'm sorry."

"Michael, I hear what you are saying, and maybe there will be a day when I can say I forgive you, but I'm not anywhere close to that right now. And you aren't going to get to see Thomas. He's in much too fragile a state right now, thanks to you."

"You really love him, don't you? And he really loves you. I saw it that night."

"Yes, Michael. We do. We really love each other, but now we are being ripped apart. Listen, it took a lot for you to come here and talk to me, and I respect that, but don't come here again. If you really want forgiveness, I'll let you know when I get there. Right now, I just can't. It hurts too badly, especially with Thomas in the condition he's in."

"Blaine, I really need to apologize to Thomas. I actually came here for him. Yes, I wanted to tell you too, but I need him to know how sorry I am for what I did to him."

"Write him a letter, and I will make sure that he gets it."

"Right now?"

"Right now. I have time. I'm going to go see Thomas. Have the receptionist page me when you are done with the letter."

"Ok." He said. I turned around and headed straight to Thomas' room.

"Shh! Thomas, it's ok. It's ok." I walked into his room to see Mrs. Hendrix stroking his hair lightly, rocking him gently with her arms wrapped tightly around him. "He's gone and he's not coming back, son." Thomas was asleep, but she didn't let go of him until she saw me.

"Blaine, Michael was here. Did you see him?"

"Yes. I just talked to him, actually. I told him to never come back here."

Mrs. Hendrix went into momma bear mode. "If he ever does, he will regret it! That boy better stay away from my son. I called our attorney and the police. A restraining order is in the works. I never dreamed he'd have the nerve to show up here. I didn't think he was out of Juvie either. I thought Thomas was safe here."

"I didn't think he was out either. I thought Cooper was going to kill him," I said, trying to get that image out of my head. In that moment, Cooper was absolutely terrifying. I had never seen him like that.

"Pity he didn't. What stopped him?"

"Me! I don't want him going to jail. Michael wants to apologize to Thomas. I told him to write a letter."

"I don't want Thomas to have any contact with that boy or Derek ever again."

"I told him to leave the letter with me. I can pass it to you or I can drop it in the trash."

"Rip it in a million pieces and drop it in the nearest hazardous waste container. That's all a letter from him would be anyway. Blaine," Abby paused, looking me squarely in the eye, "we are leaving for Chicago on Friday."

" Friday. It was supposed to be Sunday!"

"I bumped the flight. Roger already took most of our things when he left last weekend, so I don't really have much left to pack or anything. I've got to get him out of here. I'm sorry though. I know that doesn't give you a lot of time left with him."

"Mrs. Hendrix, can I stay with him tonight? It would give you a chance to finish packing what you have left, and I can make sure that nobody comes to his room that shouldn't be here. Cooper can stay too. Please, Mrs. Hendrix."

"Blaine, I'm not sure that's a good idea. And another thing, please don't call me Mrs. Hendrix. Call me Abby."

"Um, ok. Abby." That felt weird. "Please! Please let me stay tonight. I need to go home to get some things, and I need to ask my parents. I really want to spend time with him and make sure he's safe. I love your son, and I promise you I will never let anyone hurt him ever again."

"I'll call your mom, Blaine. No promises right now. I have to make sure that he's ok. He had a panic attack again earlier. I'd want someone to stay with you. Cooper would be fine, but I don't want you two alone."

"Mrs. Hendrix, we wouldn't do anything inappropriate; all we've ever done is kiss."

"No, Blaine. That isn't the concern. I don't mind you two sharing a hug or kiss." She did send me a "no funny business" look as she said it. "I'm worried that someone will try to sneak in here to see him. I know you would try to stop it, but you are still injured, and you are still a fifteen year old boy. I don't want to take a chance on putting either of you at risk again."

"I understand. Thanks, Mrs. Hen…Abby. Thank you."

She gently laid Thomas down on the bed so that he was lying on his side. "Here, resume your spot. I know you're going to as soon as I leave the room anyway."

"I don't mind if I do," I said with a small smile as I climbed up beside him, wrapping my left arm gently around him and snuggling as close to him as possible. I placed a small kiss on his forehead. "I love you, Thomas Hendrix."

 **Pam Anderson**

"Ok, Abby. Let me talk to Nick about it. If you see Cooper, tell him to bring Blaine home first, and they can have dinner here instead of that cafeteria."

I sighed. I didn't really want Blaine staying overnight, but I knew that Cooper wouldn't let anything happen to either one of the boys. I wasn't so sure that Nick would agree to it though.

"Honey," I called into the garage. He had been pouring himself into the repair of that car. It seemed to help clear his head. I think he wanted to finish it so that Blaine had a car to drive himself home on the weekends and after school if he wanted.

"Yes, darling."

"Can you come here?"

Nick walked into the kitchen a few minutes later, wiping grease from his hands. "Yes, dear," he said, as he placed a small kiss on my cheek.

"Abby just called. She wanted to know if Blaine and Cooper could stay at the hospital with Thomas tonight. She has a little packing to do, and they have to fly out Friday morning."

"I don't mind, I guess, as long as they are both there. Do you think Abby needs some help packing or moving anything?" he asked.

"She said Roger took most of it with him when he left last weekend, but I can go over there. She said she just had some clothes and a few personal items."

"Oh, ok. So I guess I'll just go work on the Chevy some more."

"Nick!"

"Yes?"

"Are you ok?" I asked. Nick was so withdrawn lately. He was normally quiet and reserved with most people, but he was hardly ever closed off to me.

"No, honey. I'm not. I don't want him to go."

"You don't want them to stay with Thomas tonight?"

"No, Blaine. I don't want him going to that school. I'm going to miss him. I know he will be safer there, but I don't know if boarding is a good idea."

"Nick, we talked about this. I don't want him alone. And we said he might have more opportunities to make friends if he boards. He needs that. He doesn't really have anyone left. He's hanging by a thread, and that thread is Thomas."

"I know, honey. You are right. You always are. I just hope he knows I will miss him."

"He knows, Nick. He knows."

"I'm not sure he does. I screwed up again. I told him that joining the Glee Club would probably put a target on his back. I also told him not to go looking for a boyfriend up there."

"Nick! How could you?"

"I'm terrified, Abby. I don't want him to get hurt."

"Nick, I've done my research. The 'No Bullying Policy' is strictly enforced. One of the teacher's kids is gay, so they make sure no one is picked on due to sexuality. There's a great Glee Club there. The Warblers are a highly respected glee club at that school. It would be great for him; he could be part of a team again. He would have to audition, but that shouldn't be a problem. The headmaster's son is also a member of the Warblers. Who names their son Thad? The track team wants him too. They said he won't have to audition because he's a main competitor on Central's team. Trust me, dear. Blaine will be fine there."

"I do trust you, dear. I'm just not sure I trust anyone else, not even myself anymore." He turned timidly around and walked back into the garage.

I heard the door slam. "Hey, mom!" I heard Cooper running up the stairs.

Blaine walked slowly into the kitchen. "Hey, mom. Thanks for letting us stay tonight. Was dad ok with it?"

"Yes, but I left the Michael incident out. Don't say anything, ok? Are you and your father alright?"

"No, mom, we aren't. He wants me to hide back in the closet when I'm at Dalton. I'm not doing it, so he can just be disappointed in me."

"Blaine, he's not disappointed with you; he's disappointed with the world and he's disappointed in himself. He loves you Blaine. He just wants you safe."

"He has a funny way of showing it."

"You know your father. He's not so great at saying what he truly feels to you boys, but make no mistake. He loves you and he's proud of you."

"Mom, I don't see how living somewhere else is going to make us closer."

"Son, the boarding was a joint decision."

"You don't want me to live here anymore either?"

"Son, it's not about that at all. You will have a few extracurricular activities and they could have late practices. Plus, having a roommate and some teammates will give you a chance to meet some friends. Besides, rooming will give you a chance to observe some of the customs there. It might make the transition easier. You can come home as often as you like. We will come and visit you too. This is still your home. It always will be."

"Ok, mom. I love you."

 **Kurt, Wednesday Afternoon**

"Thanks, dad, for letting me come down here. I'm so sorry about what happened at school earlier."

"Like I said, just don't ever do it again, ok. I know I drink beer sometimes, but I'm not a teenager either. And I don't drink in the morning." I closed the Navigator's door gently.

"Ok, dad. I'm kind of nervous. This kid doesn't know me. He may not want to see me."

"That's just a risk you will have to take, son." We walked through the visitor's entrance.

"Hi! We are here to visit the Anderson kid," my dad said. I shook my head.

"Oh, I'm sorry. He went home yesterday," she replied.

"Yeah, I knew that. The other one. I think his name is Thomas."

"Oh, ok. I have to clear visitors to his room. We had an incident earlier."

"Alright."

The receptionist called a room. "Yes, we have a visitor for Thomas Hendrix. I'll ask." She held her hand over the receiver. "What's your name sir?"

"Kurt, Kurt Hummel."

Author's Note: Thank you Thank you to DJ Eclipse for editing Courage. She's awesome. Thank you from the bottom of my heart. I also want to say thank you to all of those that are still following Courage. After the next chapter, we will have some new characters. I can't wait. Reviews are like flowers. They brighten my day. Thanks!


	33. Chapter 33-Realizations

Chapter 33-Realizations

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters.

Author's Note: I think the theme for all these previous chapters could be "Wake Me Up When September Ends." We are finally coming to a close on the events of Blaine's public school experience. As I mentioned previously, there will be a major shift if the next few chapters. I hope you like the new directions this story is taking (Get it, New Directions. Hint, hint. There will be some new and familiar characters showing up soon.)

Thomas, September 30, 2009

"Hummel? Do we know anyone by that name, mom?"

"The name sounds familiar, son, but I don't really know why. I don't think it would be a client of mine," mom said. Mom's eyes rested on the flowers. "Wait a second. I think the name of the company that sent the flowers was Hummel Something, son."

I eyed the card. "It's a tire shop. Maybe Blaine's dad knows them. His dad has been rebuilding a car. I don't think I know anyone that works in a tire shop though, mom."

"Do you want me to send him away, son?" mom asked.

"No, I'm sure it will be fine." A few minutes later, a thin teen with chestnut hair and the fairest complexion I ever saw waltzed into the room. His fashion sense was a breath of fresh air in Ohio; he looked like he stepped right out of the pages of Vogue. What a cutie! If he wasn't gay, I had to do some major adjusting to my gaydar.

"Hi. I know you don't know me. My name is Kurt and I live in Lima." His voice was high-pitched, almost feminine. He was very soft spoken but he had a fire in his eyes, like he could switch to fire-cracker mode in five seconds flat. "I see you received the flowers."

"I'm not really sure why you sent them, but yes I did. They are beautiful."

"Thank you. I sent them because I wanted to send well wishes. I'm glad to hear you are recovering. Is this your mother?"

"Yes, my name is Abby Hendrix. It's a pleasure to meet you, but I have to say I'm a little puzzled as to why you came to see my boy." She cocked her head to the side and frowned slightly. "I mean, Lima's not really around the corner. You must've driven two hours at least to get here."

"Well, I guess I shouldn't have come. It's just, um, I let my curiosity get the better of me," he replied timidly.

"Curiosity about what?"

"You're gay, right?" he asked.

"Uh, yeah. I am. I've been out for quite a few years now. You are too, I presume."

"Yeah, but I just came out last Friday night, at least to my dad, anyway. I think everybody's known for a long time though; apparently, I wasn't too great at hiding it."

"Me neither. I guess I outed myself in eighth grade when I got tired of being taunted about it. They teased me for awhile, but I think they forgot about me after a few weeks. Well, until recently."

"What happened recently?"

"Hey, mom. Could you get me a sprite from the Coke machine?" I asked. I didn't really want to talk about some of these things with her in the room.

"Yeah, honey. Is that all that you need?"

"Yes. Thanks, mom. I'm not in a hurry for it, though."

"You just want me to leave the room, don't you? Thomas, I don't know this boy."

"I don't either but I'd like to talk to him privately for a minute. Please, mom."

"Fine, but I'll be close. I love you, Thomas."

"I know, mom. I love you, too."

"She seems great," Kurt commented.

"She is. We are really close. She has been so overprotective lately. You know how mothers are." I said.

A small, sad frown crept onto Kurt's face. "My mom passed away when I was eight. I know what you mean, though. My mom was the protective type, too."

"I'm sorry, Kurt. That was insensitive of me."

"You couldn't have known. It's alright." He looked up at me. "Well, the reason I came here was that I wanted to talk to you. I'm the only out gay person at my school. I have friends and I'm a member of the glee club, but nobody really gets me. I guess I just wanted to meet someone else who understands."

"I understand. Central was really lonely until I met Blaine. That didn't end up well, though. I mean, we ended up here in the hospital, and now I'm moving."

"You're moving?"

"Yeah! We are leaving Friday morning. Mom wants us out of Ohio. I'm moving to Chicago."

"Oh." He dropped his head. "Well, it was nice to meet you. I hope that you feel better."

"Kurt, wait!" I didn't want him leaving without asking the questions that were on his mind. "I'm moving but that means I won't have any friends where I'm going; I could use one. You don't have to leave yet either. You came a long way. You obviously have more you want to talk about."

His face lit up with a beautiful smile. "You'd really want to stay in touch? I'll give you my number. We could text. I have a Facebook account too and I'll add you as a friend."

"That sounds great." I smiled. This boy seemed great. Too bad I was leaving. I bet he would be fun to hang out with me. His personality radiated from him. "So what did you want to ask?"

"How did you cope with it? The taunting, the teasing? Was it always physical? I mean, it's been a week, and I can feel hateful stares. I've heard the whispers. Then there are the bigger issues: the slushies thrown in my face, the dumpster tosses, the slurs, the locker slams. I love being different; it's the best thing about me, but I wonder, does it ever get better?"

"Um, I may not be the best person to ask. I mean, I was just hospitalized for a gay bashing. Not everyone is like that though. I honestly didn't handle it all too well at first. The first few years were lonely. I shut myself off. I didn't feel like I could talk to anybody. I didn't realize how lonely I was. Then another boy came out and he helped me realize how nice having friends really was. We took it too far though; I fell for him."

"Oh. Is that why you were attacked? I thought there were three of you." His cheeks turned pink.

I giggled. "No, no, nothing like that. My boyfr-." I stopped. Were Blaine and I boyfriends? We never really got to have that discussion. "Blaine and I went to this Sadie Hawkins Dance together as friends. He serenaded me at the dance. We admitted our feelings for each other, and we kissed. Most people didn't really seem to mind seeing us together. There were three guys that decided, though, that a relationship between us was wrong. Honestly, I think they are jealous of us."

"So they attacked you?"

"Yeah, one of them was Blaine's ex-best friend. I dated one of them briefly. The other one has hated me ever since I came out. He hated Blaine, too." I paused. "Listen, Kurt." I looked him intently in his eyes. "You can't dwell on the jerks. You can't listen to those people if you are ever going to be happy. Don't let them get to you. I'm going to go to Chicago and I'm going to take my new school by storm. They've never met anybody like Thomas Hendrix. I guess I'll be coming out all over again. I'm not one bit nervous about it, either." I chuckled. "Ok, so maybe I am, a little. It will be ok. I'll make friends. I'll still have the ones I have here, too."

"Thomas, thank you. Thanks for telling me that. I know it can't be easy to talk about. You really don't mind if we keep in touch?"

"No, I want to be friends. I also want you to text me from time to time if you need to, ok."

"Ok. Let me see your phone." He added his number into my phone. I added mine to his phone as well. "Thanks again for the flowers, Kurt. Thanks for coming to see me."

"You're welcome. Well, I better go find my dad. I bet he's in the cafeteria. I might go grab a cup of coffee from the cafeteria. Is it any good?"

"Did you hear me ask mom for a cup?" I chuckled. "See you, Kurt." I watched him walk away from my room. What an individual! I just made a new friend. I also just came to the realization that there was another gay guy in Ohio, only a few hours from here. He was exquisite, and I was sure there would be boys like that at Dalton, too. I'd be in Chicago and Blaine was going to an all boy's school. He was going to live surrounded by rich, intelligent, well-rounded boys every day. He was bound to meet somebody as gorgeous and wonderful as he was. I knew I could never compete with that and it wasn't fair for me to try. Blaine deserved the best, and maybe, I wasn't what he needed.

Blaine was spending the night with me tonight, and we would have to have a talk. How I dreaded it, but I knew what I needed to do.

Kurt, Sept. 30, 2009, Westerville Memorial

"Dad. I'm going to get a cup of coffee, and then we can go."

"That's fine, son. How did it go?"

"It went fine. I'll be right back, dad. Do you need anything?"

"No, I'm fine. Thanks."

I went over to the coffee machine and poured myself a cup. It didn't really smell fresh, but I guess I could just add a lot of creamer and sugar to it. I tried to snap the lid on. I fought with a minute or so and then I just decided to grab another lid.

"Oof!" I felt my elbow connect with someone's stomach.

"Oh! I'm so sorry." I said. I looked up and met his eyes. He looked familiar. He was gorgeous.

"It's ok," He chuckled. "You didn't spill your coffee, did you?"

"No. It's fine. I'm sorry for elbowing you," I said.

"It's fine. No big deal. See you," the attractive stranger said.

Cooper, September 30, 2009, Westerville Memorial

"Thanks for the nasty coffee, Cooper," Blaine joked.

"You know how much it sucks, but you keep asking for it!" I chuckled.

"So, who were you chatting with?" Blaine asked

"Oh, some boy just bumped into me. He was just apologizing. He had a very interesting sense of fashion," I responded.

"I'll say. I didn't really get to look at him, but I did notice the Mark Jacobs jacket. Who wears designer labels in Westerville?" he asked.

"Obviously, there's one kid," I said. "I'm glad that I didn't make him spill his coffee on that jacket. Do you know how much that jacket probably cost him?"

"He's probably a spoiled rich kid. Did you see his skin? He probably hasn't lifted a finger in his life," he replied.

"Hey, pot. Have you met the kettle?" I chuckled. "You're a preppy private school boy now! You know that, right?"

"Coop, you say that like that's what I want. I'm not going to fit in at that school. It's going to be a lot of privileged kids. Who knows, that boy could be one of my future classmates."

"Blaine, I'm going with you Friday to help you move in. It's going to be fine. You make friends so fast."

"If it comes up, I'm not denying that I'm gay," Blaine said defensively.

"I don't think you should, Blaine. I want you to be who you are," I responded. "You know dad and I don't agree about that."

"I know. Thanks, Coop, for always being there. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"When did you become a maple tree, Blaine, because that comment is just oozing sappiness?"

"Shut up!" he chuckled. "You really think it will be ok at Dalton?"

"I really do, Blaine. You will be fine."

Thomas, September 30, 3009, Westerville Memorial

"BLAINE! If I could jump out of this bed, I would." I was curled up on the uncomfortable hospital bed with my sketch book, drawing a picture. I closed the book quickly so that he couldn't see what I was working on.

"Stay right there, sweetie." He blushed, and it was adorable. "I'll come to you. Are you ready for our sleepover?" He winked at me suggestively.

My cheeks turned crimson red. "Blaine! You make it sound so dirty."

"Oh, you know I don't mean anything like that. I just want to cuddle with you tonight."

"Blaine, we need to talk," I said softly.

"I know, but do we have to do it right now?"

"Yeah, Blaine. I'm sorry. We do. I'm leaving first thing Friday, and you still have to pack for Dalton, too. Our time is dwindling away from us, so we need to do this now." I sighed. "Blaine, I love you. I know that if I were staying here, I'd ask you to be my boyfriend, no hesitation, b-but," I stammered, "I think that you and I should agree that we are just best friends and nothing more."

"But Thomas!" I could hear the pain in his voice and it felt like someone just grabbed my heart right out of my chest. "I love you and I want to be with you. We could try the long distance relationship thing. Both of our moms said that we could visit," he sobbed.

"Blaine, your dad still doesn't want us together. Besides, we are both embarking on a new adventure. We will both be in new places and we need a chance to adjust and find our niche. You will be in a school full of boys, and I'll be in a performance art school. We are bound to both meet someone. I'm certain about the way I feel for you, but people change. People fall in and out of love throughout their lifetime."

"So you are breaking up with me?" he cried.

"Blaine, we never even said what this was. We never got a chance. I know how I feel about you and I know how you feel about me. I realize that leaving you will be the hardest thing I've ever had to do." Tears started to stream down my face. "I know, though, that if we are meant to be, we will find our way back to each other. There are some great performing arts schools in Chicago. When you graduate, if you decide to go to college there, I will welcome you with open arms. Right now, though, you are only a Freshman, with three more years in high school. You are only fifteen, and I may be the right guy for you, but I may not."

"I don't want to lose you."

"Blaine." I lifted his head up lightly with my fingers so that his face was in line with mine. "You are the best friend I've ever had, and we've only known each other for a month. I have never felt this way about anyone else. When I say you are amazing, I mean it. You will never lose me. I always want to be a part of your life. I just don't think it's fair to you that we start a relationship apart from one another. However, text me or call me anytime, Blaine. As far as I'm concerned, I expect at least five texts from you every day. I also better be the first one you call if you do meet the man of your dreams."

"I love you, Thomas." He tilted his head, and our lips met. I kissed him gently and pulled away.

"I love you, too!" He wrapped his arm around me and snuggled his body close. "Is it ok though if I just hold you tonight? Please?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way!"

Blaine, October 1, 2009

As the sunlight crept into the hospital room, I shifted slightly on the mattress and I felt a hand lying against my chest. I pushed a strand of hair out of Thomas' face and kissed the place where it once rested. His eyes fluttered open. "Morning, gorgeous," he smiled gently. I blushed.

"Good morning to you, too." I replied. I could still see the tear streaked lines on his face. "It's so nice waking up next to you," I said, and then my smile faded. That would be the last time. He was leaving for good tomorrow morning.

"I agree." He laced his fingers with mine and raised my hand to his lips.

"I'm going to miss you so much," I said.

"I'll miss you too, Blaine. This isn't goodbye though, ok. You are still my best friend, Blaine, and you better not disappear, or I'll show up and trash that fancy-smancy dorm room of yours. I personally think it would be fun to string all of your new blazers up the flagpole. Oh! I could also…"

My lips captured his in a gentle, chaste kiss. "You could also, what?"

"Um, I, oh, I don't remember," he stammered.

"You're so precious," I said as he gazed into my eyes. "I don't know how I'm going to deal with not seeing you every day."

"Blaine," he said, a tear forming in his eye. "I can't say goodbye to you again. I can't. Please, let's just enjoy our time together and not dwell on this. Otherwise, I'm going to be depressed the whole day and I don't want our last day to be like that," said Thomas sadly.

"Ok, I'm sorry," I replied. "I just didn't want you to move away without you knowing that. I realize that we agreed to just be friends, but it doesn't change the way I feel about you."

"Blaine, I know how you feel because I feel the same way, but we have to be fair to each other. Most long distance relationship relationships don't work, and I don't want you to meet the perfect guy and be tied to me."

"What if you are the perfect guy for me, Thomas?"

"Then we will find our way back to each other. I truly believe that, Blaine. Now, no more

pouty faces from you, mister. Let's try to find some eggs on this plate that aren't burnt."


	34. Chapter 34-Defying Gravity

Chapter 34- Defying Gravity

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or Defying Gravity

Author's Note:

So, I got this review about my last chapter, and I wanted to respond. However, I didn't know who to respond to, so I'll just post it here.

 **This was a sad and happy at times chapter, I love the way you wrote cooper too. It would have been awesome if it would have been Blaine instead of Cooper that bumped into Kurt but I understand why you are holding off them meeting. Poor Thomas I feel so sad for him but I'm proud of him for making the right decision to not hold Blaine to a long distance relationship. For a minute there I thought you were going to have him fall for Kurt but I like the way you wrote their friendship. Keep writing and again, thank you for posting.**

This made me smile. Thomas has become a favorite of mine, but he's different than I imagined when planning this story. I originally planned him not recovering from the comma, but I couldn't do it. He weaseled his way from a minor character to my favorite in just a few chapters. He's the older one, and probably more practical. He made the decision after meeting Kurt, and realizing that there were other gay boys in Ohio, and he sensed that Kurt would be Blaine's type. When I was planning Thomas, I gave Thomas and Kurt some similarities for a reason (the thin frame, the blue eyes, the compassion, and the sassy attitude, although they both have their differences.) Just because Thomas is moving, don't expect him to disappear from the story. He still has a few significant contributions to this story. )

I also love writing Cooper, although I try not to make him sound so ditzy. I try to envision him as a little goofier then egocentric, like he seemed in Big Brother. I like to think his personality shifted after he landed the commercial. I wanted to make a nod to the 2009 episode from season 6, where Mercedes almost met Blaine in the coffee shop, but I didn't think I could fit Mercedes into the scene.

Thanks for understanding that Kurt and Blaine aren't ready to meet right now. They aren't the same people that they will be when they meet on the stairway. At this moment, Blaine is in love with Thomas, and his heart really isn't open to anyone else. This won't be the last appearance of Kurt though, and the staircase won't be the first time they "see" each other.

Thanks for reading Courage, and thanks for your feedback. I love reviews. They make me feel a little more certain. Thank you to everyone that has reviewed, followed, or favorite this story. And a massive Thank you to DJ Eclipse for offering to edit this for me. She truly is awesome. I feel like I have made friends in this endeavor. Thank you.

 **Cooper, October 1, 2009**

Ouch! My neck was so sore. I'd hung out with Blaine and Thomas for awhile last night but I could tell that they needed some private time, so I'd slept in the chapel on a slightly lumpy couch. They needed to say goodbye. My heart broke for them both. They were so sweet together and now they were being forced apart. I worried that Blaine was holding it all together by a very thin thread and Thomas' departure would cause it all to snap. I was originally supposed to return to LA on Friday, but I had a feeling that Blaine would need me around a little longer.

I knew dad wouldn't like me missing classes at UCLA. When I agreed to move out there, I promised that I would take college courses. What dad didn't realize was that I dropped out the day after Blaine's attack. I never wanted to attend in the first place. My GPA was horrible and my acting classes were a joke. All I'd really needed was a good agent and some good headshots.

I stretched and then I went down the hall to Thomas' room. Blaine's head was nestled on Thomas' shoulder, and their arms were wrapped around each other. They were adorable. I started to walk away, but I heard a voice. "Cooper."

"Hey, Thomas. Did I wake you up?"

"No, I've been awake for awhile, but I don't want to move. Besides, I can't. He's kinda got me pinned down," he chuckled.

"You guys are so cute together. You decided to just be friends, didn't you?"

"Yeah, I had to, Coop. Blaine's amazing, and I know for sure that I love him, but Blaine is only a Freshman. He needs to spread his wings. He's about to go to a new school, an all boys' school. He's going to meet someone, Coop." He sighed. "I got a visitor yesterday. His name was Kurt and he's from Lima. It made me realize that there are other gay guys around here. I can't help but think that Blaine fell for the idea of a boyfriend, and not me in particular."

"I disagree, Thomas. It's you he cares about, although he is a sap. I think it's sweet, but I see your point." He ran his hand through his hair. "So you had a visitor all the way from Lima? How do you know him?"

"He sought me out. He heard about the attack on the news. He sent the flowers to Blaine and me. I think he just needs a friend, really. He seemed like a sweet kid and his fashion sense was amazing. That Marc Jacobs jacket looked like it was made specifically for him. I don't understand why I'm finally making friends just as I have to leave."

"Was he a skinny kid with coiffed hair and amazing skin?"

"Yeah! Wait, did you see him?"

"Yeah. He bumped into me in the cafeteria. Wait! He was gay! How could you tell?"

"Coop, Blaine blends in. He's not obvious. That Kurt kid, on the other hand, screams gay. I bet he's had it really rough for awhile. Did you really think he was straight? I mean, how many straight guys spend that much time on their appearance?" he asked me.

"Um, I live in LA. Do you know how long it takes a typical actor or model to get ready on a typical day? Are you trying to say that I look gay?"

"No way!" he chuckled. "I worry that you are going to get whiplash every time an attractive woman walks by. I'd never mistake you for gay. I bet he checked you out, though."

"He did seem timid when I spoke to him. I just thought he recognized me from one of my movie appearances."

"I thought those were extra roles," he remarked.

"They were, but I think I was memorable."

"Didn't you play a dead guy under a sheet in one of those?"

"Shut up, Thomas!" I chuckled. I was going to miss this kid. Blaine would too.

 _Buzz!_

"Oh! Excuse me. That's my phone. I need to answer that. It could be my agent," I said.

Of course, I knew it wasn't. It was Jenny. She contacted me yesterday about a plan, and I couldn't wait to see what she had up her sleeve.

 **Blaine, October 1, 2009, Westerville Memorial Hospital**

I woke up to the sound of two of my favorite people in the world. "Hey." I yawned.

"Hey, buddy!" Cooper said. "How are you feeling?"

"You know, this isn't a bad way to wake up." I glanced at Thomas and kissed his cheek lightly. Then I blushed because I forgot Cooper was in the room.

"Awww!" Cooper remarked.

"Shut up, Coop!" I said as I hurled my pillow at him. He ducked.

"Hey! Is that any way to greet a lady!"

"Jenny!" Thomas remarked. "You better get over here right now and give me a hug."

"Well, I can't turn that down," she said as she practically skipped over to the bed. "Hey, Blaine. I see your hair is back to the natural look."

"Yeah, the nurses said the cleaning ladies were going to bar me from lying here if I didn't lose the gel. They compared the sheets to an oil slick," I said. Jenny snickered. I'm glad they thought it was funny.

"Hey, Jenny. Is someone else with you?" Thomas asked.

"Hey, Thomas!" It was Eric, Steven, Carl, Lucy, Katlyn, Mrs. Davis, and the other cast members. They had a large sheet cake and a bunch of balloons.

"Hey, man!" said Eric. "Blaine said you were awake and you were leaving tomorrow. I hope you don't mind, but we are really going to miss you." He walked over and wrapped his arms around Jenny. She smiled and kissed him lightly on the cheek. I was glad they found each other. They were cute together.

""We are dedicating the production of "The Wizard of Oz" to you two," said Mrs. Davis. "I really wish that the circumstances were different. It won't be the same without either of you boys. We hope that you can still come." She handed us both some tickets. "Thomas, I know that you will be in Chicago, but maybe it would give you an excuse to come and visit us. Blaine, you are welcome to come and do a performance or two, if you like," she said.

"I'm fine with that, Blaine," said Lance, my understudy. "We both know the role is really yours. I'll try to do my best, but I'm not good as you were."

"Thank you. I might take you up on that. My dad and Coop said they wished they could've seen me perform. It depends on what's going on, though, and I would never want to intrude on your part, Lance."

"Blaine, we would all be honored if you would do it," said Katlyn. "Thomas, we would also like to still use the props and sets you designed."

"Well, why wouldn't you? They are awesome! I'd be offended if you didn't use them." Thomas remarked. "Will they be finished in time?"

"Yeah, the art club and building trades classes are helping us finish," said Mrs. Davis. "We really miss you guys. We decided that we wanted to bid you farewell the proper way. You are both amazing, and we know that you will both soar in your new schools. Don't be afraid to be the stars that you are! We will miss you both. Boys, we know it's not from 'The Wizard of Oz', but we thought this song would fit."

Katlyn stepped up, and she began to sing.

 _Something has changed within me_

 _Something is not the same_

 _I'm through with playing by the rules_

 _Of someone else's game_

 _Too late for second-guessing_

 _Too late to go back to sleep_

 _It's time to trust my instincts_

 _Close my eyes... and leap!_

I couldn't believe that they did this. They were trying to tell us we shouldn't be afraid to move forward. Even after what happened at the dance, they wanted us to just go back out there like everything was fine.

The rest of the cast members joined her, their voices harmonizing beautifully.

 _It's time to try_

 _Defying gravity_

 _I think I'll try_

 _Defying gravity_

 _Kiss me goodbye_

 _I am defying gravity_

 _And you won't bring me down!_

Thomas was going to the Chicago Academy for the Arts and he was going to excel there. He was amazing and he would finally be in a place where his differences would be celebrated instead of ridiculed. He would be safe, and they would love him. I had to let him go. He deserved to have the chance to feel like he belonged. He knew how to let people in now, and I knew that he had to take the leap, no matter how hard it would be to say goodbye.

 _I'm through accepting limits_

 _'cause someone says they're so_

 _Some things I cannot change_

 _But till I try, I'll never know!_

 _Too long I've been afraid of_

 _Losing love I guess I've lost_

 _Well, if that's love_

 _It comes at much too high a cost!_

Tears were streaming from my eyes. I knew they were trying to remind us to continue to push the limits, but part of my strength and courage was going to be in Chicago; I didn't know if I could channel enough strength to fly solo.

 _I'd sooner buy_

 _Defying gravity_

 _Kiss me goodbye_

 _I'm defying gravity_

 _I think I'll try_

 _Defying gravity_

 _And you won't bring me down!_

As for me, I still wasn't sure about Dalton. It sounded too good to be true. They were welcoming me with open arms. I had to finish packing, and we were driving up in the morning.

 _I'd sooner buy_

 _Defying gravity_

 _Kiss me goodbye_

 _I'm defying gravity_

 _I think I'll try_

 _Defying gravity_

 _And you won't bring me down!_

 _bring me down!_

 _ohh ohhh ohhhh!_

I was both terrified and giddy with excitement. I really wanted to be a part of a team again. I made up my mind; I was going to check into joining that all boys a cappella group. I wanted to be a Warbler.

The Theater kids stuck around for another hour until they had to go. I decided to stay for another hour, but I had to go home and pack.

"Blaine, that was amazing. I'm really going to miss everybody," Thomas told me, while placing a small kiss to my forehead. "Did you know they were coming?"

"No, but I'm glad they did. I bet Cooper had something to do with this, though. Thomas, it's going to be ok. You are going to do great there. I'm so proud of you. I think everybody will finally see what I see in you."

"Blaine, you will be great too. I know you will. Don't forget to call or text when something great happens. I'll always listen. Whether I'm in Westerville or Chicago, a piece of my heart will always be with you. I love you, Blaine!"

"I love you too, Thomas!" I tilted my head and drew in close, and our lips met in a chaste but sweet kiss. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

"Blaine, don't ever apologize for kissing me, because every time our lips connect, it's an incredible moment that I'll always cherish." Those gorgeous pools of blue gazed at me intently. "I have something for you. It's not as good as I would've wished. My hands were kind of giving me fits, but it's getting easier. The doctor said the twitching was most likely temporary, and it should eventually stop."

He opened his sketch book. It was a portrait of me, but I had a mane and whiskers. He had titled it "The Courageous Lion." It was beautiful.

"Thomas! This is spectacular. You really are remarkable. I will cherish this forever." I gave him a hug. I didn't want to let go. "I have something for you too, but you have to promise me you won't play it until you arrive in Chicago."

"You recorded a cd for me?"

"Yeah. It has the song I sung to you at the dance, and there are a few others on there too." This time, it was Thomas that leaned in and kissed me; this time neither of us pulled away. I felt his tongue lick my bottom lip, and I granted it entrance into my mouth. His hand moved to my cheek, and I deepened the kiss. I didn't want this moment to end. I shifted forward and Michael's letter fell out of my pocket. I broke the kiss. Thomas' eyes were still closed, but he opened them and looked at me, puzzled.

"Blaine, what's wrong? Did I do something wrong?"

"No, not at all. Your kisses are sexy as hell." I hesitated. "I have something else for you too, but it's not from me. You may not want it. I've read it and I feel like I need to let you decide if you want this or not."

"Who is it from?"

"It's from Michael."

 **Thomas, October 1st, 2009**

I could feel my hands start to tremble. "Why do you think I would want this?" I asked him.

"Michael wrote this to you the other day, and I wasn't sure if I wanted to give it to you or not. I do believe he meant what he wrote. If you don't want to read it, you can throw this in the garbage, and I'll never mention it again. He apologized to me, Thomas. That is what's in the letter, a sincere apology. If you want to read it, I'll go get us some coffee from the cafeteria."

"Blaine, I, I, I. I don't know if I can. Could you read it to me?"

Yeah, I could, if you really want me to."

"That's the only way I can stand to hear anything from him."

"Ok." Blaine started reading slowly and calmly.

 **Dear Thomas,**

 **I'm sorry. I came to see you because I wanted to say this in person, but you have people that love you that prevented that from happening. I can't blame them for not letting me see you, especially after what I did to you.**

 **I didn't realized what a horrible person I have been to you and Blaine until that moment. I didn't realize that I let hate consume me so much.**

 **The hate wasn't even directed at you. I hated Blaine. I don't anymore, but he's still not my favorite person. I don't hate you, nor have I ever, because I don't know you. I don't really know you at all. That is my fault. I never even tried. I didn't bother to ever even talk to you because you are gay. I've always been told that gay was disgusting and wrong. I always just accepted it and I'm not saying that I agree with it now. However, I've never seen a more sincere declaration of love than what I saw you do that night. You put your own life at risk for Blaine. You made me realize in that moment that love is love, whether it is straight or gay. You love Blaine, and I tore you guys apart.**

 **All I can say is that I was truly scared and I acted out of fear. It was never my intent to stab you. It wasn't my knife. I just reacted, but it was still every bit my fault. I turned myself in as soon as I realized what I had done.**

 **I knew Derek hated you. You could see it in his eyes and hear it in his voice. He never told me why. I know the reason goes deeper than what he will ever say out loud. I just accepted his hatred, and I didn't try to discourage it.**

 **I never thought I'd ever be the kind of person I have become. I had even disillusioned myself into believing that I was better than Blaine and better than you. In reality, I don't hold a candle to you. Thomas, you are the most courageous, kindest, and most unique person I'd ever met, and I've barely spoken a word to you. Your actions truly revealed how chivalrous you really are. From this moment on, I want to be like that.**

 **I hope that you can find it in your heart to forgive me, but I know that if the tables were turned, I couldn't. However, that's what makes you so much better than me, and that gives me hope that I can change. I don't want to feel like this anymore. I don't want to hate you, Blaine, or anyone. I don't want to be the monster I have become, but I don't know how to begin to change. I hope that this is the start, the catalyst to the changes I need to make.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Michael**

I was trembling. I could feel beads of sweat starting to form on my forehead. Tears started to rain from my eyes.

"Shhhh!" Blaine's voice said soothingly. "It's ok, Thomas! It's ok. He won't ever touch you again."

"I can't believe he apologized. Blaine, do you really thinks he means any of it?"

"I don't know. He's fooled me before. That's why I told him that he wasn't going to see you. That way, the choice was yours and not his."

"Blaine, I don't know what to think. I don't know what to believe."

"What does your heart say?"

"It says, I'm not ready yet. I'm not ready to just let it all go and pretend like it didn't happen."

"If you were ready, then I'd be worried. I'm not either but I know in my heart that I have to let it go. I will eventually, when the wounds, physical and mental, aren't as fresh."

"Then I need to work up to that, too. Right now, though, I don't want to think about Michael or Derek. I want to spend to rest of our time together. Can we at least please play my song? I'll wait until we reach Chicago to listen to the other tracks, but I want to hear our song."

"Ok! Before I play it, though, I want to continue where we left off," Blaine said.

"You know best friends don't normally make out like this, right?"

"We are two gay teens in Ohio. What about us is normal?" he reasoned, and my lips crashed into his.

Author's Note: Next up, Blaine goes to Dalton, and Thomas moves to Chicago. After this update, the next chapter will probably be up in a week. I love the reviews. Thanks guys.


	35. Chapter 35- September

Chapter 35-September

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of the songs in this chapter.

Author's Note: I guess this is the major shifting point here. I've had major writer's block on this because I guess on some level; I hate to split them up. However, writing the letter from Michael in the last story (which was the first part of the chapter that I wrote) inspired the next part. You guys are really great, by the way. I had 3 reviews on the last chapter alone, and I would like to say thank you. They really make me strive to give you even better chapters as this story progress. One review stood out to me, and I wanted to address it.

From Dancer 16, **Anyway there were two parts that stands out to me in this chapter one is the letter from Michael. Like Thomas I'm not too sure I trust Michael his letter sounded sincere but can he really change?**

 **I love the theater kids' part in this chapter too, and how they invited Blaine and Thomas to their show and how they asked Blaine to step in for a night and play the role he was meant to play. I love how you slip in some of these feel good scenes in every chapter keep them coming. Thanks again for posting.**

In response to your review, thank you. I love writing this story. I'm glad that you like the warmer scenes. Some of the previous chapters were so angst-filled, but Blaine isn't normally like that. He's an optimist. I think that there has to be an underlying source for that. There will still be some angst in these next few chapters, but not without those warm moments. As for Michael's letter (in response to belindaheflin1, who also commented on Michael's letter), it will be revealed later if he was sincere or not. So if it seems like he's forgotten, he's not. He will just be dormant in this chapter. This chapter will pretty much focus on Thomas and Blaine.

 **From belindaheflin1,** **Glad to see Thomas will continue to be part of the storyline. He was the bridge to Blaine's new world. And now Kurt is dribbling in as Copper relates his coffee story.** Kurt won't be in this chapter, but he will show up again soon. And He and Thomas will have some interactions (though I'm going to leave it at that for right now.)

 **And to DJ Eclipse, your comments when you edit really reassure me and help me through this process. You are awesome. I have gone back and reread your comments so that I can use that to help me.**

 **Chapter 35- September**

 **Blaine, October 1, 2009**

"Thomas," I said, breaking our kiss. "I'm really going to miss you. I know we will keep in touch, but the thought of not seeing you is just hard."

"Blaine, I told you, I'm moving, but I'm always here for you. You aren't getting away from me that easily." He kissed me gently on the cheek.

"I have one more thing for you." I grabbed my guitar.

"Are you going to give me a live performance?"

"Yeah, while I still can. Plus, I don't want you to open the cd yet." I sang "Not Alone" to him again, staring in his eyes. We both had tears pouring from our eyes and I didn't make it through the song.

I climbed onto his bed and wrapped my arms around him. I held Thomas tightly around the waist as we kissed each other passionately, both of us aware that this would be our final goodbye.

"Are you ready, buddy!" Cooper asked, walking into Thomas' room. "Oops!" He said as we broke our kiss. "Sorry, you guys." He turned around to leave.

"It's ok, Cooper," said Thomas. "We were just saying goodbye."

"You know, Thomas, I consider you a friend too, but you don't have to give me the same parting gift," he smirked.

"Actually, I was just thinking about giving you the same gift that you gave me," Thomas replied.

"But I didn't get you anything?"

"Exactly. Now what color would you want it in," Thomas laughed.

"Very funny," Cooper pretended to pout. "I really will miss you. You're a great kid, and you've been an awesome boyfr.. I mean, best friend to Blaine. Thanks, man."

"You're welcome. Man! Now I wish I did get you something."

"You could give me the numbers of the hot chicks you are going to meet in that fancy school of yours."

"Cooper, this is a performing arts high school. They are underage," he replied.

"But your teachers won't be," he replied, raising an eyebrow.

"You're mistaking me for Blaine. He's the girl magnet. Most girls avoid me because they know I'm gay at first glance."

"Yeah, but he's going to an all boy school. Then again, he will have teachers there too, which is why I so graciously offered to help him move," Cooper replied.

"And I thought it was because you loved your injured kid brother," I pouted.

"That too. You know, just killing two bugs with one stone," he replied.

"It's birds, Coop. Two birds with one stone."

"Who kills birds with a stone?" He looked puzzled. "Anyway, kid, we do have to head out soon. You have to finish packing. I'll drop you back here in the morning."

"Thanks, Coop. Now, leave for a few minutes while I say goodbye," I said.

"I thought that's what you guys were doing when I walked in," he grinned.

"Yeah, and we weren't finished, " I responded. Cooper turned around and stepped out of the room, and I faced Thomas. "Now, where were we?"

"Boys, how was your...? Oh sorry!" Abby said, blushing. "Good sleepover?" she chuckled.

"Yeah," Thomas replied. "Thanks for letting him stay, mom."

"Yeah, thanks, Mrs. Hen… Abby," I said. "Well, Thomas, we will stop by in the morning. What time are you guys leaving the hospital?"

"We are leaving as soon as we can check him out. It will probably be around 9 or 10 A.M. Technically, he's not officially being released. I'll have to get him checked out at Chicago Memorial when we arrive. I'll call you when we arrive, ok?" She replied.

"Ok," I kissed him gently on the cheek. "Bye, Thomas. I'll see you tomorrow. If you guys decide to leave earlier, call me and I'll make Coop drive me up here. I want to see you before you go." Abby stepped into the hallway, obviously realizing that we needed a moment.

"I want to see you again, too. I love you, Blaine."

"I love you, too. Don't open the cd yet, ok. Promise me," I said.

"Ok, I won't. Seal it with a kiss?" he replied, placing his hand on my cheek as his lips collided into mine.

 **Thomas, Friday, October 2, 2009, Westerville Memorial**

"Alright, kid. I believe you are ready to go," said Olivia, my nurse, as she helped me into my wheelchair.

My mom stood over by the door, conversing with the doctor regarding some instructions for my care while we were driving. Even though I was getting to leave, I would be no stranger to the hospital in Chicago.

"Son, I've got your bag packed and I just have to get your discharge papers."

"Mom! We can't leave yet. Blaine's not here yet." I stretched up as far as I could, but I couldn't see anything.

"Yeah, I am, babe!" He said, smiling, holding a cup of coffee from "See You Latte." "Sorry, I stopped to get you this. I missed our coffee dates and I really missed actual coffee. I couldn't drink anymore more of that atrocious concoction that the cafeteria tries to pass off as coffee."

"Yeah, I'm not going to miss it either. I'm going to miss you, though," I said, pushing my bangs out of my eyes. I missed my hair products and my clothes too, but I would get to see those things again in Chicago; I wouldn't get to see Blaine.

"May I?" Blaine asked, gesturing toward the handles of the wheelchair. "I could wheel him out."

"It's alright, boys." Abby smiled. "The car is around front."

"Thanks, Mrs. Hend, I mean, Abby." He grabbed the handles and wheeled me toward the door, whistling our song.

"They are too cute." I heard the nurse remark to my mom.

"Blaine," I said. "I don't know how I'm going to make it without you. Here, I want you to read this, but wait until I leave, ok." He handed me a sealed envelope.

"Ok, don't play the cd in front of your mom."

"Oh gosh, Blaine, what did you sing on there?"

He blushed. "It's not anything like that, babe. It's just, I might have said a few things before I started playing a few of the songs," Blaine said, staring in my eyes. "You're handsome, you know that? Those eyes are so mesmerizing. It really isn't fair."

"Blaine, you're hot too!" I chuckled. I recognized that outfit. He was wearing the same red and black outfit he wore when I drove him to school the first time, the morning I had realized my feelings for him. "You're the hottest guy at Central. Those Dalton boys are going to love you."

"Those art school hot shots are going to love you, too. Thomas, you'll finally be in a place where people will appreciate you."

"I am kind of curious to see what it will be like. If it weren't for leaving you, I'd be all for it."

"Like you reminded me yesterday, I'll always be here for you, Thomas. Don't be a stranger. Text me. In addition, mom set up a new Facebook page. It's private, so it will be mainly for you, me, the Glee kids, and Jenny," said Blaine.

"That sounds great. I'd love to see photos once you get settled, and text me when you can. The play is in four weeks. Are you going to take up on the offer they gave you?"

"I'd like to. Mrs. Davis said I'd have to attend a dress rehearsal or two if I did. I think I'll do a matinee. Dad and Coop said they would like to see me perform."

"I would too, Blaine. Maybe that would give me an excuse to visit." I leaned forward and raised my neck forward, beckoning him to kiss me. He leaned in and caressed my cheek. "I love you, B!"

"I love you, too, T! Best friends, right?" He questioned.

"Best friends," I replied. "Always. Remember, after you graduate if you want to come to Chicago, I'd love to have you there."

"It sounds like a plan."

"Alright, sweetie! Are you ready to go, son?" Abby asked.

"I guess, as ready as I am ever going to be," I replied with a pout.

Blaine leaned down and kissed my forehead. "Bye, blue eyes. Call me when you arrive."

"I will. I'm not driving, so just text me during the trip." I said.

"I can't. I'll be unpacking. I have a double room and I'm going to have a roommate. He'll be in class when I arrive, but I'll meet him after class. Mom couldn't remember his name." He leaned back down and gave me a hug. I didn't want to let go but I reluctantly released my grasp.

Olivia helped me into the car. I decided to be strong. I fought tears as he looked at me with those gorgeous hazel eyes. A single tear slid down his cheek and I couldn't hold back. I rolled down the window. "Blaine, remember," then I started to lightly sing,

 _You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine_

 _Just own the night like the 4th of July_

 _'Cause, baby, you're a firework_

 _Come on, show 'em what you're worth_

 _Make 'em go, "Aah, aah, aah"_

 _As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

Blaine ran to my window and pulled me into a final hug. "Don't be afraid to shine, Thomas! Don't hide who you are, because you are amazing." Our lips met for one final kiss and I could taste the salt from his tears on his lips.

"Don't forget to open the letter when you get to Dalton, ok."

"Don't forget to listen to your cd. Bye." Blaine sobbed.

"Bye. I love you!" I called.

"I love you, too." He waved and I stared at him as my mother pulled out of the lot. I watched through the tears welling up in my eyes until I couldn't see him anymore. I felt my heart drop into my stomach as the realization washed over me that the love of my life was fading from my life. I wanted to put the cd in the console but I refrained. Instead, I fiddled with the station dials. The tears slowed and I was able to regain composure until a particular song starting blaring on the radio.

 _How the time passed away, all the trouble that we gave_

 _And all those days we spent out by the lake_

 _Has it all gone to waste? All the promises we made_

 _One by one they vanish just the same_

Would everything that we had vanish once he met new friends? Would he forget what we had?

 _Of all the things I still remember_

 _Summer's never looked the same_

 _The years go by and time just seems to fly_

 _But the memories remain_

I knew everything that we experienced would be etched in my mind permanently: our sweet kisses, our hugs, our "I love yous", our songs and dances, our coffee dates. All those moments were the best moments of my life.

 _In the middle of September we'd still play out in the rain_

 _Nothing to lose but everything to gain_

 _Reflecting now on how things could've been_

 _It was worth it in the end_

September… It felt like such a lifetime, that one month, but it also flew by so swiftly. Everything we had experienced had occurred in less than 30 days, a tornado of emotions and experiences, but I wouldn't ever trade them.

 _Now it all seems so clear, there's nothing left to fear_

 _So we made our way by finding what was real_

 _Now the days are so long that summer's moving on_

 _We reach for something that's already gone, yeah_

He was gone. Blaine was gone and I knew it was inevitable that we would both have to move on with our lives.

 _Of all the things I still remember_

 _Summer's never looked the same_

 _The years go by and time just seems to fly_

 _But the memories remain_

 _In the middle of September we'd still play out in the rain_

 _Nothing to lose but everything to gain_

 _Reflecting now on how things could've been_

 _It was worth it in the end_

Everything truly was worth it, though. I remembered someone once saying it was better to have loved and lost than to have never loved at all; what they never mentioned was the pain and heartbreak. I was trembling with the realization that September was over.

 _Yeah, we knew we had to leave this town (we knew we had to leave this town)_

 _But we never knew when and we never knew how (we never knew how)_

 _We would end up here the way we are_

 _Yeah, we knew we had to leave this town (we knew we had to leave this town)_

 _But we never knew when and we never knew how (we never knew how)_

 _Of all the things I still remember_

 _Summer's never looked the same_

 _The years go by and time just seems to fly_

 _But the memories remain_

 _In the middle of September we'd still play out in the rain_

 _Nothing to lose but everything to gain_

 _Reflecting now on how things could've been_

 _It was worth it in the end_

As tears rained from my eyes, I reflected on it all and grabbed my phone. I'll never forget September. I sent a text:

 **Thomas to Blaine:** I miss you already! I love you!

 **Blaine to Thomas:** I miss you too! I love you too! Don't forget to shine for me, T!

 **Blaine, October 2, 2009, Dalton Academy**

"Um, wow! This place is huge and gorgeous! I'm afraid to touch anything," I told Cooper. "I just really don't think I'll ever be comfortable here, Coop."

"Blaine, why did you pack clothes? There are five brand new, pressed uniforms right here."

"Cooper, I want to wear my own clothes sometimes, at least. I know that I won't get a chance to on a regular basis, but you can't just expect me to just throw on sweats if I want to go somewhere after hours."

"Well, I guess that makes sense."

"Wow, there's movie memorabilia all over this room. He must be a nerd like you, Blaine."

"Coop, I grew up with you, so I know about your stash of Transformers that are still in the box. You can't really call anyone else a nerd."

"Fair point, but you are a bigger nerd than I."

"Thanks, big brother!"

"No problem, little bro!" He chuckled.

"I wonder if he's gay, too?" Cooper asked.

"Nope, I'm completely straight!" His hair was bright blonde. He was really cute. He had the largest, poutiest lips I had ever seen. "Howdy, Partner," he said, attempting to sound like John Wayne. "My name is Sam, and I guess you are Blaine."

Author's Note: In Duets, Sam said he went to an all boy's school, which was the reason he was awkward around girls. Sorry, I had to do it. Did it surprise anyone? Don't hate me. Sam is straight.


	36. Chapter 36-Reminiscing

Chapter 36-Reminiscing

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any songs used.

Author's Note: I am blown away by the reviews in just the last 48 hours. For those that wrote the latest chapter was emotional, it was because I had a similar experience when I was 14. I moved, and I didn't get to say goodbye to my boyfriend, my sister, or my friends. I cried myself to sleep for months. I just wanted to give Thomas and Blaine the goodbye they deserved. The letter is a mixture of a letter I wrote to him after not being able to say goodbye, and another letter I wrote when I just turned 18. I was recently engaged, and my mother told me we were moving again. I wrote a letter to my fiancé, pouring out my heart, when I realized that I wasn't going through all that again. We got married 2 weeks later. We've been married for 15 years.

I remember thinking at 14 that when I was 18, I would move back To Missouri, and find my boyfriend that I had been forced to move away from, and we'd just pick up where we left off. It turns out, I did get to talk to him several years later, and we were both happily married. We didn't even get a chance to even talk about trying to have a long distance relationship, and it wouldn't have worked if we did. Basically, we had both changed, and life had its own plans. Apparently, I remembered all those things when writing this. I'm totally neglecting another one of stories right now while writing this, but my heart won't let me write anything else until this is done.

Thank you for all of the reviews. You guys are awesome. I do want to assure you that Klaine is endgame, but sticking with cannon and the timeline, it can't happen yet. Blaine and Kurt (especially Blaine) are not who they are in season 2 when they meet on the steps. Kurt hasn't had the worst of his bullying yet, especially from Dave, and Blaine, although able to be himself completely around Thomas, can't do it on his own yet. I want them to find out who they are first on their own before they find each other. Enter, the Warblers.

Thanks to my fabulous editor, who is truly awesome. She has really helped me slow down and focus on making the best story that I can. Thank you, DJ Eclipse.

 **Thomas, October 2, 2009**

We had already been on Highway 30 for an hour when I finally just shut the radio off. We still had 2 hours to go and that was only if we drove solid and didn't stop for dinner. My phone buzzed and my heart began racing.

 **Blaine to Thomas** : I owe you at least 5 texts, so this is number 2. Where are you guys?

 **Thomas to Blaine: Hey B! : )** Gosh, I miss you already. We are in Indiana right now.

 **Thomas to Blaine:** Are you at Dalton?

 **Blaine to Thomas** : Yes. I've already met my roommate.

 **Thomas to Blaine:** Is he nice?

 **Thomas to Blaine:** Is he cute?

 **Thomas to Blaine:** Is he gay?

 **Blaine to Thomas** : yes, yes, and no. He's really nice. He's funny. He's attractive, although he has the biggest lips I've ever seen. He's also incredibly straight.

 **Blaine to Thomas** : : ( Is my Thomas already jealous! Don't be. You know I love your lips.

 **Thomas to Blaine:** You haven't read the letter yet?

 **Blaine to Thomas:** No, Cooper is with me still and I wanted to do it in private. But if you want me to do it now, I can try to find a private place. I should be unpacking, but I just grabbed the Ben Sherman sweater I wore the very first time we spoke, and I had to text you.

 **Thomas to Blaine:** Oh, I remember your face when I told you that I saw you checking out Nathan. It was so funny. I really miss you, Blaine. Ugh! I never thought I'd miss Ohio.

 **Blaine to Thomas:** Oh, come on. Ohio isn't that bad!

 **Thomas to Blaine:** No, it isn't. It isn't at all, because even though there were narrow-minded, homophobic jerks, there were also people like Jenny, Eric, and of course, you, Blaine. It's not Ohio I miss. It's them and it's you.

 **Blaine to Thomas:** Westerville won't be the same without you, T, but we need to change the subject or I'll have tears all over my phone again.

 **Thomas to Blaine:** Sorry, B. Ugh! I'm already bumming you out.

 **Blaine to Thomas:** No, no! I was already bummed out. Hearing from you has been the best part of this afternoon. I'd say the best part of the day, but nothing beats the kisses we shared earlier. Nothing!.

 **Blaine to Thomas:** So I take it you haven't cracked and opened the CD yet.

 **Thomas to Blaine:** Nope! You also told me to do it in private. I promise to call you when I do.

 **Blaine to Thomas:** How big is the letter, though? The envelope was pretty thick.

 **Thomas to Blaine:** Letters. There is more than one, babe. That's all I'm going to say. I love you, Blaine. I have to go. Mom wants to get a bite to eat.

 **Blaine to Thomas:** : ( : ( : (

 **Thomas to Blaine:** Quit pouting!

 **Blaine to Thomas:** : ( : ( : ( : ( : ( : ( : ( : ( : ( : ( : ( : (

 **Thomas to Blaine: : ***

 **Blaine to Thomas:** What is that?

 **Thomas to Blaine:** A kiss

 **Blaine to Thomas: : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : )**

 **Thomas to Blaine:** I knew that would do it. Bye. I'll call you when we arrive, ok!

 **Blaine to Thomas: : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : ***

 **Thomas to Blaine:** Alright! You are getting carried away.

 **Blaine to Thomas:** It's impossible to not get carried away when I kiss you.

 **Thomas to Blaine:** We truly are the weirdest "best friends" ever

 **Thomas to Blaine:** I love you!

 **Blaine to Thomas:** I love you too!

 **Blaine, October 2, 2009 7 P.M.**

"Whew! That's it, Coop! That is going to have to work for now."

"You're the one who had to get all of these pictures hanging perfect and symmetrical. I think it gives it personality to let it hang off center. It says something about a person."

"Yeah, it says: I'm lazy, and I don't want to use a leveler."

"Well, I don't have to use one. My eyes work perfectly."

"So explain to me why two of my frames are broken."

"The walls are crooked. Either that, or your dorm is possessed."

"Nice try, Coop!" I said, smacking him with a pillow. "Are you heading back home?"

"Yeah, but I'll be back down here tomorrow to pick you up. Are you going to be ok?"

"Yeah, I'm just going to catch up on some reading."

Cooper said goodbye a few minutes later. I picked up the envelope. Come on, Blaine. Stop being such a coward! Just open it. I finally mustered the courage to open it, and that's when I realized it was letters, drawings, and journal pages. Oh my gosh! There were instructions on each one: open when you get to Dalton, open when you need a pick me up, open me when you feel sad, ect. A part of me wanted to forgo sleep and read every last one, but I knew I shouldn't, so I grabbed the letter that said 'open when you get to Dalton'.

 **October 2, 2009**

My Dearest Blaine,

If you are reading this, you are at Dalton and I am on my way to the windy city (unless I regained my strength and hijacked the car while mom stopped for gas or something.) There's that gorgeous smile. I wish I could see it. I might need it to brighten my day.

I know you probably weren't expecting more than one letter. I started one, and then I started thinking of the situations you might encounter at Dalton and how I longed to be there to comfort you, encourage you, hold you, and so yeah, all these letters happened. Some are not really letters. They are pieces of writing (some mine, some poems by Robert Frost, some song lyrics) which are all things I think of when I'm thinking of you. Open them when you feel like the moment arises, but please don't read them all right now. If you like the letters, I will continue to write to you. For now, use these letters when you need a friend, but I can't be there.

I want you to know that I'm proud of you. You are starting a new adventure. I know that you are nervous about starting over, as am I. However, this is an opportunity to show that true, genuine courage that you have deep down in your soul. You are so brave, Blaine. I admire that fire in you so much. Don't ever lose that.

Before I met you officially, I used to watch you in the crowd. I know, I sound creepy. I knew you were different. I knew you were hiding something, but I knew because I had done the same thing. I became a master of burying my true feelings deep inside and isolating myself from the rest of the world. You were doing the same thing. Basically, you were playing a role, and as a brilliant actor you had most people fooled. You weren't happy though, and that's the key. I'm going to quote one of my favorite authors, Theodore Geisel (Aka Dr. Seuss -stop laughing at me)

" **Why fit in when you were born to stand out!"**

Don't be afraid to be who you are, because who you are is amazing. I know it may be easier to fall in and blend in with the rest of those Dalton boys, but don't lose who you are inside in the process, because I love who you are. I encourage you to keep doing what you love. Don't stop singing and performing. I will make it to "The Wizard of Oz." Please do it. Play the role you were meant to play. I'll be there watching you, seeing only you.

I'm scared too, Blaine. The advice I'm giving you is the advice I'm giving myself because honestly, I'm afraid of blending in, of being nothing special. I won't be the only artist there, and with the shaking episodes, I'm not as confident and sure as I once was. I'm afraid of standing out for all the wrong reasons. I told you before that I never really had to come out of the closet because it was obvious; of course, partly because we were in Ohio. I was teased for being different and that's when I started building those walls up that guarded me so closely, until you came along and knocked them down without even trying. I guess what I'm afraid of is starting at zero again. I'm not really sure where to start. I don't want to go back to who I was, that isolated, lonely soul, that only spoke when spoken to, and even then, it was sassy comebacks and sarcasm.

You changed me, Blaine. Around you, I didn't care who else saw me. I was the me I really wanted to be. It didn't matter if we were alone or if there were hundreds of people. I only saw you. I think we discussed "Desert Places" by Robert Frost:

 **"They cannot scare me with their empty spaces**

 **Between stars - on stars where no human race is.**

 **I have it in me so much nearer home**

 **To scare myself with my own desert places."**

I once told you I wasn't really scared of what others could do to me, because my own thoughts about myself were much worse than those anyone else could think of me. Well, after you came along, those dark thoughts were replaced with acceptance, love, and confidence. I figured if someone as amazing as you could see past all of the flaws I saw in myself, and love me anyway, there had to be something worth loving.

I guess I want to do the same at the Academy; I just want to be myself and let my guard down. I want to be the Thomas that you see, because honestly, it was the only time I was ever truly happy. I was happier with you for one month in September than any other time in my life. I know to hold on to that happiness; I need to keep that same mentality. I'm going to quote Dr. Seuss again (Seriously, quit laughing)

" _ **Be who you are and say what you feel, because those who mind don't matter and those who matter don't mind."**_

I promise that while I'm here at the Academy, I will continue to be the Thomas that you loved, but I want you to do the same for me. Be the Blaine I fell in love with. Not the perfectly mannered, self conscious boy that pretended he had it all together, but the fun-loving, free spirited young man who wears his heart on his sleeve. I'm going to close this with the lyrics that I think were a turning point for us.

 _You don't have to feel like a wasted space_

 _You're original, cannot be replaced_

 _If you only knew what the future holds_

 _After a hurricane comes a rainbow_

 _Maybe a reason why all the doors are closed_

 _So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road_

 _Like a lightning bolt, your heart will glow_

 _And when it's time you'll know_

 _You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine_

 _Just own the night like the 4th of July_

 _'Cause, baby, you're a firework_

 _Come on, show 'em what you're worth_

 _Make 'em go, "Aah, aah, aah"_

 _As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

 _Baby, you're a firework_

 _Come on, let your colours burst_

 _Make 'em go, "Aah, aah, aah"_

 _You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe_

You are singing it now, aren't you? If you aren't, you should be. Go ahead. Imagine it; Picture us singing and dancing to that song. Better yet, call me and we'll sing it together. Yes, I said we. You with your amazing voice, and me, the singing ferret being attacked by an owl. I love that you brought me out of my shell. Thank you. I refuse to go back in. I'd continue, but you need to be making a phone call right now.

I love you,

Thomas

P.S. Seriously, why haven't you called me yet? We have a song to sing.

I picked up the phone and called him immediately. He picked it up on the second ring.

"Blaine, hello!"

 _Do you ever feel like a plastic bag_

 _Drifting through the wind, wanting to start again?_

 _Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin_

 _Like a house of cards, one blow from caving in?_

 _ **Thomas, October 2, 2009 7 P.M.**_

We finally made it to the apartment. Rodger already had everything settled. He and mom were catching up, so I went to my room. I started to unpack but then I remembered the cd. I could use some music to unpack to. I was hoping that Blaine would call; I hoped that he hadn't forgot my letters. I had put the Dalton letter on top.

I opened the cd case and a piece of paper fell out.

Thomas,

This is not a normal cd, but hey, we are two gay teens from Ohio. What's normal about us, right. I guess you could play it straight through if you wanted, but I'm hoping that you will go with me on this.

This is a collection of songs; some that I sang about you, some with you, and some that just make me think of you. I feel like each of them have a special meaning, and I hope I convey that before each song. Play them as the moment arises. If I left something out, call me, babe. I will always burst into a song at any given moment for you. I know I didn't include the titles on the label; I told you I'm not normal, but I know you already know that. Instead, I wrote a small description of when you should listen to each track. Track 1 should be played when you arrive in Chicago. The rest is on the label.

With all my love,

Blaine

I hurriedly opened the cd, and then I remembered that I hadn't unpacked the cd player yet. "Mom, do you have a cd player anywhere?" I called into the living room.

"In your room, darling."

There it was right on the nightstand. Duh! "Oh, sorry, I didn't even look."

She chuckled. "I heard Blaine say something about not listening to the cd in front of me. I figured that you would need it in a private place."

"Thanks mom," I called. I fumbled as I put the cd in the player.

" _Hey Thomas! There's only one song I can think of singing to you as you start your new adventure in Chicago. If it's not 2 AM, call me and we can sing it together."_

" _Do you ever feel like a plastic bag Drifting through the wind, wanting to start again?Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin Like a house of cards, one blow from caving in?"_

 _I was about to pick up the phone when it rang._

"Blaine, hello!"

"I read the letter."

"I played the cd."

"Well, then we have a song to sing, don't we," I said.

 _Do you ever feel like a plastic bag_

 _Drifting through the wind, wanting to start again?_

 _Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin_

 _Like a house of cards, one blow from caving in?_

We sang the whole song, word for word, occasionally laughing and giggling.

"I swear, I can't believe we had the same song in mind," I said.

"I can. That's our song, Thomas. That's the song that made me realize 100 percent that I was in love with you and that I couldn't fight it anymore."

"Blaine, I love you!"

"Thomas, I love you too! Are you unpacked?"

"Nope, are you?"

"Not completely and I'm not going to right now. I have better things to do, such as talking to my best friend."

 **Sam, October 2, 2009 7:30**

School has been so hard here. I have always struggled in school. I was diagnosed with dyslexia and my parents thought that they teachers would work with me more here at a private school, but the work is so much more challenging. I just finished a study session with Nick. I was exhausted. I was headed up to my room when I heard music. Then I realized that it was coming from my own room. Oh yeah, I had a roommate now, that liked Katy Perry obviously. But that wasn't Katy Perry singing; that was Blaine. I listened from outside the door, hearing the passion fly from his voice. I liked to sing too, but I didn't sound like that. I wasn't sure that anyone could. He was incredible. They were holding Warbler auditions next week and I didn't care what it took. I was going to get this boy to audition.

Author's Note: I hope you liked the first letter and song. I'm going to sneak in others throughout the next chapters. I really was overwhelmed by the wonderful reviews over the last chapter, and it inspired me to write this one. Thanks you guys. I'd love to hear if the letter/CD lived up to your expectations. Until next time, Thank you!


	37. Chapter 37-Confrontations

Author's Note: Simplyaprillyn, , belindaheflin1, and Dancer 16 thank you for your sweet reviews. I'm overwhelmed by your compliments and sweet words. After reading them altogether, I cried. I'm overjoyed that my story has grabbed your attention. It really is my pleasure to write.

I shifted this for a little bit and brought some other characters in that haven't been used much in the last few chapters, but don't worry, Thomas and Blaine will be back. I'm spreading out the songs and letters to use over the chapters. Sorry for holding out on you guys. Some of them are written already, and some will be a surprise even to me. This chapter has quite a bit of angst in it. If this chapter seems like it is just a filler, it's not. If you don't like this chapter, hang in there. Everything happens for a reason.

Michael October 3, Westerville Ohio Juvenile Detention Center

As I walked down the hallway, I felt more terrified than I ever had. I knew that I needed to have this conversation and say this face to face. I needed to sit down and talk to Derek about what happened that night.

"What do you want?" He said as he sat down at the table.

"To talk," I replied.

"I don't have anything to say to you," he hissed, "because apparently, anything I say can and will be used against me. And from what I understand, you are the main witness against me. Although, I find it funny that this was all originally your plan."

"It wasn't my plan to kill them."

"Well, then maybe we should've ironed out the fine details a little more, don't you think," he spat. "Although you're the one who stabbed him, Michael. You're the one who went through with it. I wish I could've seen it."

"What's happened to you, Derek? I almost killed him. I let jealousy and anger consume me, and I almost killed someone because of that. I feel horrible. I hate myself for what I did. We purposefully tried to destroy them, for what? What did it prove? What good did it do?"

"The fags left our school."

"It's not our school anymore, Derek. We were expelled. Our futures are screwed. Can you imagine trying to get into a good school with this on our records? We didn't destroy them. They are going to be ok. They will recover, although they may never completely be the same. I saw Blaine, you know. I talked to him. They wouldn't let me see Thomas." I didn't think this was a good time to bring up the letter. "I realized something though when I talked to Blaine. We wanted to destroy them, but I think it backfired; we destroyed us. I don't like who I've become. And if I'm being honest, you scare the hell out of me."

"Then why are you here?"

"Because, Derek, you are my friend!"

"Am I really? You turned on me. You ratted me out. What, so they would let you out? I am trapped in here. I'm all alone. My dad won't talk to me. Nobody will."

"Derek, I'm still your friend, but I don't like where you are right now."

"Me neither. I mean, I'm in this Detention Center and there's nothing to do here."

"I don't mean it like that. I mean figuratively. I'm talking about the person you've become, Derek. I need to know something. Why do you hate them so much?"

"You hated them too."

"Well, I hated Blaine. I didn't really hate Thomas, but you did. Why?"

"I hated Blaine because he gets everything he ever wants. Everybody loves him, even though he's a fag. They still all love him and everyone still hates me. With Thomas, he's a freak. He's gay and he throws it in your face. He doesn't seem to care that people don't approve of it. It just makes him bolder. I can't believe that little fag clobbered me with that asphalt."

"So basically, you hate how flamboyant he is?"

"Flam- what?"

"Proud of his gayness, flashy."

"Yeah! He's disgusting and he's not one bit ashamed. How can anyone be that comfortable with themselves? I was sure that after we taught them a lesson, they would realize that they were sickening. I was sick of having the GAY thrown in my face. I don't want to see it. I don't want to think about it. I wanted to beat the gay out of them both."

"But we didn't. Actually, we probably just strengthened what they have. Blaine said something the other day; he asked me if I thought he chose to be gay. He said he just wanted to be normal, but he had been fighting with it for years. He was just sick of fighting it. I guess we all really have those struggles, those battles. I guess it comes down to finding out who you are, the good and the bad, and accepting it or changing it. What I've discovered through all of this is that I don't like who I am. Derek, I don't think you like who you are either."

Derek's face turned solemn. "It scares me, Michael. My dad called me a monster and he's right! I wanted to kill Thomas that night, Michael. I wanted him to die, but really, it wasn't him I wanted dead; it was me. I hate myself, Michael, and so does everyone else. It hurts. The knife, I miss that knife." He lifted his sleeves and I gasped. His wrist was bandaged.

"Derek, what did you do?"

"That's why the guard is eyeing us constantly. I'm on suicide watch."

"Man, what happened?"

"Do you really give a damn?"

"I'm here, aren't I? Tell me."

"I broke a window and tried to slit my wrist with the glass. It wasn't my plan or anything. I was angry about being in here, about my dad, you, and everyone else turning their backs on me. I got angry and put my fist through the window, and then I realized that I could end it all: the disappointment, all of the hatred, I wouldn't have to deal with the fear anymore. He wouldn't have to be afraid of me anymore. "

"Who, Thomas?"

"No, my father. I'm nothing but a disappointment to him. I tried so hard. I just wanted to make him happy, but all he did was ignore me or tell me how disappointed in me he was, especially after I was kicked off the team."

"Your dad loves you, Derek. He really does. Actually, I've been jealous of you in the past, because your dad really loves you, Derek. Where the hell have my parents been in all this? They showed up when they had to but they threw a fit about it. I ruined their vacation. They've talked about putting me in a boarding school, one not in Ohio. They just want to dump me somewhere. There are times I truly think my dad can't remember which son I am. Your dad isn't perfect, but at least he acknowledges your existence; my parents don't even know I'm alive. "

"He sent me here, Michael. He turned me in. The cops showed up and he just stood there while they put the cuffs on me. He said he wouldn't defend me in a trial either. I've had to meet with a therapist since I've been here, like I'm crazy or something; I'm pretty sure I am. I mean, you and dad both said I scare the hell out of you. The truth is I scare myself. I snapped that night, but it's been a long time coming. Blaine isn't the only one fighting with himself. I've fought the images in my head for so long. I just wanted it all to stop. I still do. I can't handle it anymore. I'm not strong enough. I'm not like them, like Blaine and Thomas."

"Gay?"

"No," he shook his head. "Strong, sure, and fearless."

"Courage. That's what Blaine talked about before. He mentioned courage. You know what, though. He said it was not about being fearless; it's about being terrified of something and doing it anyway."

"I'm not strong enough, Michael. Honestly, I'm tired of fighting. I don't want to feel this way anymore."

"Derek, you need to tell that to your dad. You need to talk to him."

"They put me on some pills. I hate the way they make me feel. I feel lost, confused, and I just don't feel like myself. I hate it. I don't want to take them."

"You need to say that to your therapist, too."

"Look, Michael. I appreciate you stopping by, but I don't really think you can really tell me what to do. You made your choice. You turned your back on me, Michael, and this whole plan was your idea."

"Derek, you need help."

"Maybe I do, but the last person I need it from is you. So turn around and walk away, like everyone else has done."

I saw the anger in his eyes, so I stood up and did what he asked. I did just what he asked me to do, so why did I feel like I shouldn't have listened.

Nick Anderson, Oct 3, 2009

"Cooper, can you come here?" I was working on the Chevy, but I decided to take a break. I checked the mailbox and noticed a letter from UCLA. I figured it was pertaining to extra expenses. Instead, it was a reimbursement check for return of admission costs due to withdrawal from the school. When did this happen? "What is this about?"

"Dad, I withdrew from school last week."

"Why?" I could feel anger starting to build, but I tried to remain calm. I wanted to hear his reasons.

"I did it after Blaine was attacked. Dad, I'm moving back home. Blaine needs me."

"Son, you didn't think you should have discussed this with anyone first?" My voice started to rise. I needed to calm down.

"Mom texted and told me about the attack and I didn't even think twice about it. I withdrew before I booked my flight. Dad, I'm not college material; I was going for you. Honestly, though, I want to be an actor, not anything else. I don't feel like my classes have helped at all."

"Ok. Which is it? You just gave me two separate stories. Did you do it for Blaine, or did you really do it for you?"

"Look, dad, maybe, I can start back next semester, but it was just too much. Blaine needed me."

"You are using him as an excuse, Cooper. You've barely attended classes long enough to learn anything. Plus, it's almost impossible to learn anything if you think you already know everything. Cooper, you have only had a few roles. That doesn't make you an expert."

"Dad, I've been acting since I was a child. I did all of those productions. You wouldn't understand, because you never came. You always either had to work or you said it wasn't your thing. Well, guess what? It doesn't have to be your thing. You go to your kids events because it's their thing and you want to support them. You wonder why I think Blaine needs me? Dad, look who is building this car. Do you see Blaine anywhere? Me either. He couldn't care less about it, dad. It isn't his thing."

"So what, are you trying to say I'm a horrible dad? I'm trying here. I love you. I love Blaine. I know you love him too, but you need to step back. Some of the advice you are giving Blaine is making this worse."

"Dad, I thought you said that wasn't my fault."

"Cooper, you keep encouraging him to take all of these risks. We live in Ohio. There are narrow-minded, bigoted people that would like nothing better than to hurt him."

"News flash, dad. There are people like that everywhere, not just in Ohio. What do you want to do? Lock him up inside and never let him out, make him wear protective gear, give him training to be the next karate kid? I don't understand, dad. You at least encouraged me to take risks. You told me as long as I stayed in school, I could pursue acting."

"It's your passion. I couldn't hold you from it if I tried."

"Dad, it's Blaine's too. Here's a piece of advice. Finish the car if you want, but dad, don't pick a bonding act next time centered around something you like. Find something he's interested in."

"Um, guys? Cooper, I'm not going to a gay function with him or anything."

"I'm not saying pick up a boyfriend on the side, dad." He chuckled. "Go see a musical with him. Listen to his favorite album with him. Listen to him play one of his many instruments. He's incredible, dad. The next time you see him at the piano, just pause and listen. Dad, I really don't think he should board at that school. "

"Well, this decision is not yours to make."

"Dad, Blaine is my brother, and I think what he needs right now is to be at home with his family."

"Listen, this was both your mother's and my decision, and it's final. End of discussion."

"You know what, dad. Fine. You don't want my advice or help, don't take it. I'll go book a flight back to LA, because apparently you guys don't want us here."

"Cooper, that's not what this is about and you know it."

"Do I! You are sending him there because it is easier on you guys. If he is there, you won't have to see him. You won't have to deal with what he's going through. You can just ignore the suffering he is dealing with. It doesn't help fix it, and it isn't going to disappear either. Dad, you are going to have to face this."

"WHAT DO YOU THINK I HAVE BEEN TRYING TO DO? THIS IS THE HARDEST THING I"VE EVER HAD TO DEAL WITH!"

"DAD, YOU DON'T YOU GET IT. WHAT ABOUT BLAINE? WHAT ABOUT WHAT HE HAS HAD TO DEAL WITH? STOP THINKING ABOUT HOW HARD THIS IS ON YOU AND GET OVER YOURSELF! BLAINE WAS ASSAULTED, TEASED, TAUNTED, BRUTALIZED, AND ALL YOU CAN THINK OF IS YOU! GET OVER YOURSELF AND BE THERE FOR YOUR SON!"

"Cooper, I think you need to go!" I was trying to be calm, but I was going to lose my cool.

"Fine, but don't expect me back. I'll be there for Blaine when he needs me, because someone needs to be."

"GET OUT! RUN BACK TO LA! THEN COME SWOOP IN AND BE THE HERO."

"WHATEVER, DAD! AVOID THE ISSUE, LIKE ALWAYS ! THIS WILL NOT GO AWAY! BLAINE IS GOING TO NEED YOU. I'LL STEP BACK, BUT YOU NEED TO STEP UP!" He turned around and walked out the door, angrier than I had ever seen him in my life.

Pam Anderson, Saturday, October 3

I walked in with some grocery bags and immediately recognized that something was wrong. There was a hole in the wall and a letter on the kitchen table.

Mom,

I screwed up. I pushed too hard with dad and said some things I shouldn't have. I'm sorry. I was just trying to help. I'm going to take a step back for awhile. Please don't get upset if I don't stop by for awhile. I'm going to just make it worse if I keep showing up here.

Dad's right. I really shouldn't really be giving anyone advice. I don't have my life together. I can't keep a relationship. I can't maintain passing grades, I can't get a decent role, and I keep causing Blaine to get hurt. I think it would be better if I stay in LA for awhile and give everyone the time and space they need.

I'll still be there for Blaine, but dad and I just don't agree on some things. Don't see my absence as anger at you. I love you and I know you love Blaine. I wish that you would let Blaine live at home right now, but I won't mention it anymore.

I'm sorry about school. I barely got in anyway. School is not my thing. I'm going to concentrate on my acting. I know I can make it. I'm going to get some of that courage that I keep talking to Blaine about. I love you. I hope I haven't disappointed you too much.

Love,

Cooper

What happened? Our family was falling apart, and I felt powerless to stop it. I dropped to my knees and sobbed into my hands, praying for strength and understanding.

"Pam!" Immediately, Nick's arms were wrapped around me in a tight, comforting embrace.

"What happened, Nick? What happened with you and Cooper?"

"Me and my big, fat mouth. I might have told him that he needed to back off the advice to Blaine."

"Nick, Cooper is already blaming himself for all of this. You really shouldn't have said anything."

"I know Pam. Why do you think I'm avoiding Blaine. Everything I seem to do or say lately is only making it worse. I feel so lost. I just don't know what the answer is."

"I don't either, but I know Cooper is right. We need to talk to Blaine about this. We didn't even give him a chance to voice his side. I need to call Dr. Blevins. We really need to try to fix this before it's too late."

Author's Note:

I know that this is a Blaine fic, and he isn't directly in this chapter, but I promise that the events in this chapter are very relevant to Blaine. I promise that Blaine and Thomas will be back in the next chapter. I truly want to say again how awesome you are. You guys have truly reignited my passion for writing. The next chapter will be up in a few days. Thanks guys.


	38. Chapter 38-welcome to My Life

Chapter 38-Welcome to My Life

Disclaimer:I do not own Glee or "welcome to my Life by Simple Plan.

Author's Note: Ok, so I was expecting few reviews on the last chapter because it wasn't Blaine centered, but I was pleasantly surprised. I really have some awesome readers. I love the guest reviews, but I wish I could respond to you. I had one for the last chapter, and so I will respond here.

 **I'm speechless about the Michael and Derek meeting, Derek seems like a loose cannon with several personalities.**

Derek is loose cannon, but there is a reason for it. There's still a little more to reveal about him, but you are very observant in the personality remark. I think it will all come together in the next couple of chapters.

 **Thanks so much to my fabulous editor, DJ Eclipse. Not only does she help me fix the mistakes I make, she also gives her perspective and insight. I have really appreciated all that she has done to help with this story.**

To Belindaheflin1 your reviews always push me forward. Thank you for your faithful following of my story. To simplyaprillyn, I feel honored that you are following Courage, now. Your story, Unanswered Prayers is one of my new favorite stories. I hope that my other readers will check it out. The story is just beautiful, and if you like letters, I think you guys will love it. I cried like a baby with each chapter she has posted.

 **Chapter 38-Welcome to My Life**

 **Date: Saturday, October 3**

 **Blaine-Dalton**

"What do you mean you aren't coming today, Coop? Where are you?"

"I'm at the airport. I'm going back to LA."

"I wish you could stay a little longer. Dad's picking me up in a little bit, and I know it's going to be extremely awkward. We haven't talked since our argument."

"Well, dad and I had an argument of our own, and I'm sorry, Blaine, but I'm not visiting for awhile."

"What? Cooper, what happened?"

"We both said things we shouldn't. I'll just leave it at that."

"Coop, please talk to me."

"I dropped out of college, Blaine. I couldn't hack it; I was flunking already. It also made it hard to audition for roles because I had classes. I skipped some classes to go to auditions, and apparently, I missed important stuff that showed up on tests. Dad was obviously upset that I failed yet again at something. I also confronted him about the car thing."

"You didn't."

"I did. I might have said that he was building the car for him, and it had nothing to do with you. I told him that he does a lousy job at acknowledging any of our likes or interests."

"Well, he's trying!"

"Not hard enough, Blaine. Honestly, I'm just sick of it. He told me that I give you horrible advice and I just need to back off."

"Coop, you have been amazing. You've been so supportive and wonderful. I could've never gotten through all of this without you."

"He believes I caused it all."

"You didn't. I did. I'm the one that is gay; I'm the one who kissed Thomas in the parking lot; I serenaded Michael in the middle of the street; I quit the soccer team; I signed up for the girly, gay clubs; and I quit the masculine ones. You didn't make me do any of that. You encouraged me to follow my heart, and then you just listened to me when it fell apart. You taught me what courage really is. I really am grateful for everything, Coop."

"Thank you, Blaine. Thank you. I am going to step back a little, though. Don't forget that I'm there for you, Munchkin. Call me if you need me. I will always have your back."

 **Date and Time: Saturday at 1 PM**

 **Pam Anderson, home**

"You and dad aren't coming today? So I am just supposed to hang out here over the weekend. I thought dad and I were going to work on the Chevy?"

"Son, your dad doesn't feel well and he doesn't want to work on the car.

What about just you?"  
"Son, your dad needs me here, and tomorrow I volunteered to help with the benefit auction at the nursing home. Can we try next weekend?"

"Um, I guess that's ok. Thanks for calling, mom. Can I talk to dad, too?"

"Um, I don't think that's a great idea, Blaine."

"Because of the fight he had with Cooper?"

"You know about that?"

"Cooper was pretty upset about it, mom."

"So is your dad. Cooper made some pretty harsh accusations."

"He told me a little, but I don't know exactly all that was said."

"Let's leave it at that right now. They both need some time to cool down. They love you so much, Blaine."

"I know, mom, and that is what makes it worse. Cooper left without saying bye and he was all I had left."

"I'm here, Blaine."

"It's not the same, mom! Don't get me wrong. You're great. You have been so supportive, but Cooper is my brother. There's been times when he and I haven't gotten along at all, especially when I got the lead in a production that he wanted. I hated being in a play with him; he was always so critical of me. However, since I came out, he has been amazing. I felt like we were starting to grow close, for once."

"I'm sorry, honey."

"With dad, it's even worse. I felt like we were finally connecting. He still doesn't get me, but he was trying. I don't know where the car idea came from, but I did it because he was so excited about it. He was reaching out to me, even if the car is his interest and not mine."

"He's trying, Blaine. He's trying so hard. Your dad is a little clueless on some things. He means well. He's honestly terrified that he's going to push you away, like he did to Cooper. He doesn't want that."

"Mom, so he's trying not to push me away by sending me away?"

"The boarding idea was mine, Blaine." I admitted.

"Huh?" He sounded shocked and hurt. "Why don't you want me anymore? I thought you were ok with me being gay?"

"Blaine, that's not it at all. I've known about your sexuality for awhile now. I was honestly thinking more about your safety and companionship. I didn't want you to be miserable. You don't drive yet, and I didn't want you to miss out on opportunities to make friends."

"Mom, maybe I don't want new friends. Maybe I want the ones I already have. Maybe I want my mother and father to not push me away!"

Then, I heard the click. Tears formed in my eyes. I had let him down. I was so uncertain of everything. I just wanted what was best for my son. I dropped to my knees. "Lord, help me," I prayed. "Help me have the courage and strength I need to help Blaine make it through this."

_ **Saturday afternoon**

 **Thomas -Chicago Academy for the Arts**

I arrived this morning at the Academy with mom and Roger to help me get settled. I couldn't really help much as I was still using the wheelchair to help me get around. I tried to get ready this morning, but it hurt even to raise my hands up to put on my shirt. As I looked in the mirror, I dreaded starting school here. Most of the bruises were starting to fade, although my left eye still had a purplish blue bruise around it. I fought with my hair, which after a week without product in it was rebelling like it never been styled before.

I felt so overwhelmed. I didn't have to start classes yet since I still had some healing to do, so I was going to meet with my teachers and start on some assignments to work on while I was recovering. They had already started on the production of Les' Mis, and I wanted so bad to work on that set. Mr. Lewis, one of the advisors, told me that he would love me to help when I thought I could, but he encouraged me to take it easy for awhile.

I was so scared. This place was nothing like Central; it was exquisite. Although I always admired stylish things, I felt like a fish out of water; I didn't belong here. Sure, I was considered an artist at Central. However, that's only because Westerville is a small town where most of the students can't even draw a square properly.

Also, I wasn't so great at navigating in this chair. I had to meet Mrs. Stover, the Visual Arts Director. I was excited to meet her, but my heart was in my stomach. I needed to talk to Blaine; I could text him quickly. I reached in my pocket for my phone. Crap! I must've left it in my dorm.

"Hey, watch where you are going, Wheels!" a voice shouted.

"I'm sorry!" I responded timidly.

"Hey, are you new here? I've never seen you here before." He smiled at me with perfect teeth.

"Yeah, I just moved here from Ohio."

"Ohio, I thought I smelled the distinct smell of coffee and cow feces." A smirk appeared across his face.

"You're from Ohio?" I asked.

"I'm not from anywhere. We've been all over. My parents never stay anywhere for long. Why don't we go to the cafeteria, get better acquainted? Even with the chair and the clumsiness, you're super hot!" He flashed his sexy smile at me.

I looked directly in his green eyes. "Ok," I said timidly. I put my hand out. "My name is Thomas."

"So you're the new stud!"

I spit out my coffee. "Uh, no. Not by a long shot."

"Relax! That's what we call all of the newbies. Actually, I just got here myself. I'm a Freshman, although I'm pretty legendary already."

"Are you a musical prodigy or something?"

"No, but I already nailed a teacher."

Who was this guy?

"Oh, by the way, I didn't introduce myself. My name is Sebastian. Sebastian Smyth."

 **Saturday afternoon**

 **Blaine**

Both Cooper and my parents bailed on me. I didn't really know anyone around here. I texted Thomas twice, but didn't get a response. He said something about stopping by the Academy today, so maybe he was meeting with one of his teachers or something. I grabbed my room key and decided to walk around.

Cooper and I walked around yesterday for a while, so I knew where the cafeteria was, but that was about it. I wandered around the uninviting halls for awhile, and no one even looked at me. I guess that's a drawback to the uniforms; everyone blends in. It just made me feel isolated and lonely. I walked down a hallway and started peeked into a room. I turned around, just to collide with a stranger's elbow.

"Hey, watch out!" he fussed and he didn't even look at me. I turned around and walked back to my dorm, unlocking the door and sitting down on my bed. I missed Cooper, Jenny, and Thomas. I felt like I was surrounded by people, but they all looked right through me. I grabbed my guitar and played the first song that popped into my mind.

 _Do you ever feel like breaking down?_

 _Do you ever feel out of place?_

 _Like somehow you just don't belong_

 _And no one understands you_

I felt like a fish out of water, like I had no control over anything and nowhere to run to. I didn't know anyone here. I didn't know if anyone would accept me once they did know me. Mom said they had a zero tolerance policy against bullying, but I didn't know if it was enforced or not. That also didn't mean I would be accepted either.

 _Do you ever want to run away?_

 _Do you lock yourself in your room?_

 _With the radio on turned up so loud_

 _That no one hears you screaming_

That's what I felt like doing. I had never felt so alone in my life.

 _No you don't know what it's like_

 _When nothing feels alright_

 _You don't know what it's like to be like me_

Nothing felt comfortable or right anymore. Everything was ripping apart by the seams, and I was hanging on by a thread. I didn't have anyone here to help mend my broken world back together.

 _To be hurt, to feel lost_

 _To be left out in the dark_

 _To be kicked when you're down_

 _To feel like you've been pushed around_

 _To be on the edge of breaking down_

 _And no one there to save you_

 _No you don't know what it's like_

 _Welcome to my life_

My life had been spiraling out of control ever since the dance. I had lost everything: I lost Thomas, my friends, my part in the play, and the Glee Club; I lost my brother, and with all of that, I lost my sense of self.

 _Do you want to be somebody else?_

 _Are you sick of feeling so left out?_

 _Are you desperate to find something more_

 _Before your life is over_

 _Are you stuck inside a world you hate?_

 _Are you sick of everyone around?_

 _With the big fake smiles and stupid lies_

 _But deep inside you're bleeding_

I didn't belong here. I wasn't a prep school boy. I didn't know anything about this world. I didn't want to. At least at Central, I knew my place. Other than Sam, no one here even knew I existed.

 _No you don't know what it's like_

 _When nothing feels alright_

 _You don't know what it's like to be like me_

 _To be hurt_

 _To feel lost_

 _To be left out in the dark_

 _To be kicked when you're down_

 _To feel like you've been pushed around_

 _To be on the edge of breaking down_

 _And no one there to save you_

 _No you don't know what it's like_

 _Welcome to my life_

How did my life crash so suddenly? I had finally felt like everything was all coming together, like I finally knew where I was supposed to be. Cooper and I had reconnected. Dad and I finally had a relationship, and I didn't have to lie to mom anymore. Now, they were all walking on eggshells around each other, and it was all my fault. All the pain and guilt they were dealing with stemmed from everything that had happened to me that night at the Sadie Hawkin's Dance. With everything happening with Thomas, I hadn't really stopped and thought about everything else. I was so concerned about him that I didn't pause to think about what things would be like here. It all sucked.

 _No one ever lied straight to your face_

 _And no one ever stabbed you in the back_

 _You might think I'm happy_

 _But I'm not gonna be okay_

 _Everybody always gave you what you wanted_

 _You never had to work it was always there_

 _You don't know what it's like_

 _What it's like_

Those spoiled rich boys probably didn't have a clue what it was like to be mistreated, bullied, and hated. For so long, I had hid behind a false smile; I didn't want to do that here, but I was nowhere close to happy.

 _To be hurt_

 _To feel lost_

 _To be left out in the dark_

 _To be kicked when you're down_

 _To feel like you've been pushed around_

 _To be on the edge of breaking down_

 _And no one there to save you_

 _No you don't know what it's like_

 _What it's like_

 _Welcome to my life_

 _Welcome to my life_

 _Welcome to my life_

I was miserable, with nothing to look forward to. Then I thought back to Thomas and his letters. I'm sure he had a letter for me in there somewhere. I grabbed the envelope from my desk drawer and started thumbing through them.

There were so many of them: Read at Christmas, read when you make a new friend, read before you audition for the Warblers. I saw one underneath another envelope. Open when you are sad. I tore into the envelope.

My Dearest Blaine,

I hoped you wouldn't have to open this letter. I hoped that when you got to Dalton that you would immediately meet someone who would brighten your day, the way you always brighten mine. I figured there wouldn't be a lot of words I could use to comfort you right now, so here's what I want you to do. I want you to go onto your computer, log in to this site using the username and password below, and check the email. I didn't know if you had another email address or not, so I set up this one for you. Check the one that says: For an instant smile.

After you open it, send me an email letting me know what you think, or better yet, call me. You could sing the song to me. It was one of the first songs you sang to me. That was the day I fell for you. You got into my car that morning in that black shirt, the tight red jeans, the adorable bow tie, and slicked back hair, and it was all over for me. That night, it was hard to pay attention to the movie; you were just so adorable. You were right, you are a cuddle-bug, and it made it so hard to resist you.

We shared our first kiss that night. I swear Blaine, I didn't realize a person could fall in love that quickly. We had only known each other a week and I already knew I was head over heels in love with you. I remember you took my hand and tried to get me to dance around the room. I watched you. You were adorable. Did you know that your face gets so animated when you sing? I think it's the actor in you, but you act out the words that you sing, and you can read the emotion on your face. I won't say anything else, because I don't want to delay the phone call that you are going to place after you see the picture. I can't wait to hear from my best friend.

Love ,

Thomas

P.S. Remember when you told Jenny that she missed my woody. Your cheeks were so red. It was so cute. You are so cute. I bet you are blushing now. I love you.

I ran to my computer instantly and opened up the email. There were quite a few emails in the inbox. I scanned through and found the one he mentioned. I opened it, and it certainly did the trick. I could feel a smile spread across my face. Thomas had drawn a picture of us: me as Sheriff Woody and him as Buzz Light-year. It had a message at the bottom: You've got a friend in me.

I hit the print button, then I picked up my cell phone. It only rang once, and he picked up.

"Hey!"

 _You've got a friend in me_

 _You've got a friend in me_

 _You've got troubles, and I've got 'em too_

 _There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you_

 _We stick together and can see it through_

 _'Cause you've got a friend in me_

 _You've got a friend in me_

"Thomas, you are amazing, did you know that?"

"Some curly-haired hobbit often tells me that."

" I loved your picture."

"I love you. Do you know that?"

"Yeah, I know. You must, as many letters that were in there. I love you, too. Did you listen to any more of your cd yet?"

"No, not yet. I haven't been home. Actually, I made a new friend today."

"Tell me about him."  
"Well, his name is Sebastian, and he's really cocky. He's a little out there, but you'd like him, I think. He's a freshman, but he's definitely been around."

"Is he gay?"

"Oh yeah!"

"Do you like him?"

"He's cute, but he's not really my type. He's only been at the school for a few weeks, and he is already bragging about his conquests."

"Hey, I wasn't really your type either, remember," I joked. "Be careful, Thomas!"

"Don't worry. I'd never fall for a guy like that. Besides, some other guy I know has my heart."

"You better be talking about me," I laughed.

We talked for about an hour and then he had to go so that he could meet his mom for dinner.

As I hung up the phone, I heard the door open. "Hey! Sam, right."

"Sam I am. I mean, yeah, that's me."

I smiled. "I just got ditched for the weekend. What does everyone usually do on the weekend?"

"Everyone kind of scatters. Some of the guys go home, some hang out here. There's a pretty cool gymnasium if you have your key card."

"Did I get one of those?"

"You got it when you registered. It should be in the packet."

"What are you doing later? Would you mind to show me where it is?"

"Sure. I notice you have several instruments. Do you play all of them?"

"Yeah, most of my training has been on the violin, but I also play the keyboard, the guitar, the bass, and the drums."

"Um, wow. You could be the whole band by yourself. I play the guitar. We will have to play together sometime. Are you going to audition for the Warblers? The audition is next week."

Blaine looked hesitant. "I thought about it. I don't know. Do you sing?"

"Yeah, mostly in the shower, but I'll audition if you do. Some of the other Freshmen guys in class said that they want to audition, too. Nick, my study partner, and his friend Jeff said something about it yesterday. I think there are a few more Freshmen that are planning on it, too. I haven't made up my mind though. I've got football, too. Plus, I have to study a lot."

"I'm pretty good in school. I wouldn't mind to study with you sometime."

"Sounds great, man. So, you want to head to the gym. They have an olympic-size swimming pool." He smiled at me. I still had Thomas, and Sam seemed really cool. It may not be so bad after all.

 **Saturday afternoon**

 **Michael, Dodd residence**

"Um, what are you needing, Michael? Did someone contact you regarding the case?" asked Mr. Dodd.

"No, this is a lot more serious. Did they tell you what happened to Derek at the detention center and his wrist?"

"Yeah, they did. I tried to go up there and get him released, but they wouldn't let me. They said that he still needed medical care. I went to see him, but he wasn't awake."

"He isn't aware that you went to see him. He thinks that you are avoiding him."

"I told him that I wasn't taking on the case. Michael, I can't. It hurts too much. This isn't going to turn out well for him. I love my son, but I don't love what he has become."

"Derek said that he had to see therapists up there and that he is on some medication. What do you know about that?"

"They diagnosed Derek with Bipolar Disorder, which would explain the mood shifts and the manic outbursts. It would also explain the depression. This isn't the first time he has tried to hurt himself."

"Huh?"

"Yeah, remember his freshman year?"

"After the divorce? You mean when he said he was home due to mono."

"It wasn't mono. Derek tried to hang himself. Luckily, the rod in the closet broke, and he fell before he could cut off his oxygen supply. He had a pretty nasty gash on his head from falling, and he had bruising on his neck. That's why we kept him home. He saw a therapist for a while, but I let him stop when things seemed better. The doctor thought he was suffering from depression due to the divorce."

"Wow! I'm sorry, Mr. Dodd. I knew that he had been upset lately, but I never thought he would try to kill himself. He never really made suicidal comments, not until Friday."

"What? He said something to you?"

"Uh, yeah. He said that he didn't really want Blaine or Thomas to die. He wished for the knife so he could kill himself!"

"Crap! I've got to call the Detention Center. Do they know?"

"He's on suicide watch."

"That's only for 72 hours after the attempt. It's been 4 days."

"Mr. Dodd, I think you need to call right now!"

 **Author's Note: This is the chapter that I have been waiting to write for 3 months. I heard a song on my radio that I hadn't heard for years, and I thought of writing a story based around it. I've been holding off, because the time wasn't right yet. Blaine hadn't got to the point where everything has broken down, where his world has crashed, even though he has had some low points. He's never felt all alone. Right now, he still has Thomas. I'm aware that I have used three Simple Plan songs now, but there is just so much emotion in their songs. Glee tended to ignore 90's artists (Darren Criss even stated that in more than one interview, and he's a huge fan. Did anyone see his recent performance at Elsie Fest? I looked it up on Youtube but I didn't get to attend in person :(**

 **Oh, what do you think of Thomas' new friend? Sebastian is a character you love to hate. I'm not sure I can write his perspective very well, but I'll try. He has a small but important role to play.I promise I haven't forgotten about Kurt and Burt. They will show up again. Right now, Blaine will get acquainted with the Warblers. I can't wait. Who are your favorite Warblers?**


	39. Chapter 39-Stand By Me

**Ch 39- Stand By Me**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

 **Warning: character death and suicide mentioned here. If there is a hard topic for you, please do not read Michael's POV.**

Author's Note: I have decided there will be roughly 12 more chapters of Courage. There could be a sequel, but it depends on how I decide to end everything. There is a lot going on in this chapter. The pace is going to pick up, but I still have to close up some storylines and introduce new characters. I hope I did Nick and Jeff justice.

 **Saturday afternoon October 3**

 **Michael -Westerville, Dodd Residence**

Mr. Dodd and I were headed for the door when his phone rang. The caller ID said it was the Detention Center and my heart dropped into the pit of my stomach. Mr. Dodd picked up his phone.

"Is Derek ok? Tell me he's ok!" I heard him say. There was fear written all over his face. He hung up the phone and looked at me with urgency. "Michael, get in the car now!"

We drove in silence for several minutes. Mr. Dodd was as white as a sheet. "Is he ok?" I asked.

"They didn't really tell me anything other than there has been another attempt. He's crying out for help. I have got to get him out of the center and I have to take on his case. He has to know that I'm there for him even if I don't agree with his actions." Tears spilled from his eyes. "I love him so much, Michael, but I do believe a lot of this is my fault. I didn't tell him enough how proud I am of him. I knew that he was changing, but I decided to ignore it instead of trying to help him deal with it. I'm a horrible father."

"You're a hell of a lot better than my dad, Mr. Dodd. You've tried to be there for him. You've been a lot more supportive than my parents have been of me. My parents made bail, signed the papers they were required to sign, and they were off again. They are looking into an all boy's boarding school in Columbus." I glanced over at the speedometer and winced. "Mr. Dodd, pull over. I'll drive. You're scaring the hell out of me." He pulled the car over, and I stopped and embraced him tightly. "He's going to be ok," although I wasn't so sure. Derek seemed like he was in a really rough place the last time we spoke, and I knew that he was really capable of anything.

"Michael, you know my son. He's attempted this twice. He's not going to keep failing. He's serious. He's not going to stop until he's successful. That's why I have to get him out of that place. "

We arrived fifteen minutes later. Dr. Karmichael was there to meet us when we arrived at the service desk. "Mr. Dodd, you need to come with me. Michael, could you please stay here."

"Dr. Karmichael, could I please come? Derek is my best friend. Please. I just talked to him yesterday. He told me what was going on. Could I please see him?"

Mr. Dodd nodded. "It's ok. I want him to come with me." At that moment, we both knew what words were about to fall from the doctor's lips.

"Mr. Dodd, we went into Derek's cell earlier when he didn't show up for his session. We found him there hanging from a belt by the rafters. We performed CPR and tried to resuscitate him, but we were unsuccessful. I'm sorry, Mr. Dodd, but Derek has died."

Mr. Dodd dropped to his knees in absolute grief. I wrapped my arms around him, and we both sobbed uncontrollably on the detention center floor.

 **Sunday, October 4, 2009**

 **Burt Hummel**

It had been a really busy week at the shop and I was exhausted. I put some bread in the toaster and sat down to read the paper. I turned on the TV and grabbed the TV Guide. There was a weather report, so I looked up to see what the temperature would be like today.

"In other news, Westerville Attorney and Prosecutor Mitchell Dodd's son, Derek Dodd, died yesterday. He was one of the suspects in an attack at Central High School last week. He was 16 years old." The image flashed on the screen.

I stared at the screen. He was Kurt's age. I had only seen the boy once in recent years, but Mitchell used to bring him around when he was younger. Mitchell and I had drifted apart, but he was a good guy. I knew I had spoken to Ms. Pillsbury about Kurt earlier this year, and Kurt had thought of hurting himself. I wasn't sure if Derek had taken his own life or if something else had occurred, but my heart broke for my former friend, even if his son had caused pain to others. No one deserved to lose a child.

"Dad! Are you ok?"

Tears were falling down my face.

"Yeah, I'm ok, son. I just heard some sad news. One of the boys that was on the news the other day died yesterday."

"One of the gay boys? Thomas?" Kurt turned white.

"No, it was one of the boys that attacked those boys. It was one of the boys that showed up at the garage that day."

"You mean the owners of the black corvette? What happened?"

"I don't know. I just saw it on the news. I'm going to have to call Mitchell later, but I'm not going to do it yet. He may not want to hear from me. Things got pretty heated with him the last time he was here. I kicked him out of the garage. Then I did the same thing to that boy. I'll call around and see if I can find out funeral arrangements."

"Dad, this isn't your fault. That boy scared me to death. He ran Thomas off the road, dad. He wasn't stable. He threatened us that day. We did what we could."

"Apparently, it wasn't enough."

 **Sunday, October 4**

 **Thomas-The Hendrix Residence**

I was sitting on my computer typing a new email to Blaine when I got a notification from Facebook.

 **You have 3 new friend requests.**

I never cared much about Facebook before. I only joined yesterday because Blaine mentioned that his mother helped him set up a new page. I wasn't even sure how to navigate the site. I clicked on the notifications, and sure enough there were two familiar faces, and one I wasn't sure of.

Blaine Anderson, Jenny Robbins, and Kurt Hummel. Did I know a Kurt? I remembered the flowers and the handsome boy that came to see me at the hospital. I told him that we could stay in touch, but I hadn't heard from him since. I started looking at his page. That boy was obsessed with clothes. He must've have hundreds of photos of himself in every outfit he had ever worn. He looked amazing in every single one of them. I looked for a little while and then I navigated back to my page. I needed to text him and see how he was doing. I started to grab my phone when I noticed that my inbox had a new message in it. My heart fluttered; I wondered if it was from Blaine. I opened the message but it was from Jenny.

"Call me. I have some bad news, and I need to talk to you."

I scrolled through my phone. I pushed dial, and she answered after a few rings. "Hey, what's wrong. "Jenny, hey girl. How are you? Are you ok?"

"It's Derek. He's dead."

"What!" My hands began shaking. My phone dropped to the floor and I started gasping for air.

"Thomas! Are you ok?" my mother called. She jerked my door open. **"Thomas, Thomas, are you ok!"** She ran to me and wrapped her arms around me tightly.

" **It's Derek. He's dead!"**

Mom politely told Jenny that I would call her back later. Then she sat on the bed with me. She stayed with me in my room for awhile and we just talked as she held me closely.

Afterwards, I just stared at the wall for awhile. Derek tried to kill me twice, but I didn't want anything to happen to him. I wondered what had occurred. I had a hundred emotions racing through my head at that moment.

I grabbed my phone and texted Blaine.

 **Thomas to Blaine:** Did you hear about Derek?

 **Blaine to Thomas:** What about him?

 **Thomas to Blaine:** He's dead, Blaine.

 **Blaine to Thomas:** What happened?

 **Thomas to Blaine:** The news isn't really giving a lot of information.

 **Blaine to Thomas:** Oh my Gosh, Thomas! Do you think he did it?

 **Thomas to Blaine:** I don't know. I didn't hate him. He scared me to death, but I would never wish that on anyone.

 **Blaine to Thomas:** Thomas, are you ok?

 **Thomas to Blaine:** No, I'm not ok. I can't believe it. He was 16.

 **Blaine to Thomas:** He tried to kill us, Thomas!

 **Thomas to Blaine:** That doesn't mean he deserved death. I didn't like him because of the way he treated us, but there was obviously something really wrong with him.

 **Blaine to Thomas:** He scared the hell out of me. He was dangerous, but I never thought he was a danger to himself. It just makes me sad.

 **Thomas to Blaine:** Me too. Blaine, I'm sorry. Promise me something. I don't care how late it is, if you are ever depressed or upset, please call me. I don't ever want you to feel so down that you feel like you want to hurt yourself.

 **Blaine to Thomas:** I was pretty down yesterday, but your letter and picture cheered me up. I love you, Thomas.

 **Thomas to Blaine:** I love you too, honey.

 **Blaine to Thomas:** Did you just call me honey?

 **Thomas to Blaine:** I did. It's the color of your eyes.

 **Blaine to Thomas:** Oh! Ok. I have to go, ok.

 **Thomas to Blaine:** : ( : ( : ( : ( : ( : ( : ( : (: ( : ( : ( : ( : ( : (

 **Blaine to Thomas:** Play number 3 on the CD.

I looked at the CD label. 'Play when you feel sad.' I pushed the skip button to number 3 and then I heard Blaine's smooth voice come from the speakers.

Hey Gorgeous,

Dry those eyes, those beautiful eyes. I could just stare in them all day. I love the way they sparkle when you smile, so I hope this brings a smile to your face. We sang this song together in the parking lot when you and Jenny were in the accident. It was the first time you let me hear your sweet voice. I know there will be times when we both fall apart. But if and when you do, I'll always be there. Oh, listen to the advice at the end. Hint, hint.

Sometimes in our lives we all have pain  
We all have sorrow  
But if we are wise  
We know that there's always tomorrow

Lean on me, when you're not strong  
And I'll be your friend  
I'll help you carry on  
For it won't be long  
'Til I'm gonna need  
Somebody to lean on

You just call on me brother, when you need a hand  
We all need somebody to lean on  
I just might have a problem that you'll understand  
We all need somebody to lean on

If there is a load you have to bear  
That you can't carry  
I'm right up the road  
I'll share your load

If you just call me (call me)  
If you need a friend (call me) call me uh huh(call me) if you need a friend (call me)  
If you ever need a friend (call me)  
Call me (call me) call me (call me) call me  
(Call me) call me (call me) if you need a friend  
(Call me) call me (call me) call me (call me) call me (call me) call me (call me)

I"Call me Thomas! Even if we just talked five minutes ago. I will always be there for you."

I picked the phone up. "Subtle, Blaine, subtle." We talked until his roommate returned.

Sunday afternoon

 **Sam-Dalton**

"Hey, you ok?"

"Yeah, I just got some sad news. It's ok now."

"Is it ok if have some friends over?"

"Yeah, I'll run to the gym. I kind of want to learn how to use that boxing bag."

"No, I meant for you to stay here and join us."

"What did you have in mind?"

"They sing too, and they wanted to hear what the song I'm going to audition with. I know you sing and play. How about we all jam?"

"Um, what will everyone else say in the dorms?"

"It's Sunday. There's not a lot of guys here and the ones that are may join us."

"Ok. When are they coming?"

"They are kind of right outside the door."

"So, what, you just anticipated I'd say yes?"

"I'm not really sure what that means, but we said something about it the other day. I didn't think you would mind." I ran a hand through my hair. "Nick, Jeff, come on in!"

 **Nick**

Sam and I have been study buddies for awhile. He was so easy to talk to. He asked me if I wanted to come and meet his very musically talented roommate, and I wasn't going to say no. Sam knew that I was gay, and he was cool with it. He never made me feel embarrassed about it at all. He also knew that I had a crush on Jeff, so he wasn't trying to set me up with his roommate. He just wanted Blaine to have a friend or two that understood what it was like.

"So, Blaine, Sam says you can play quite a few instruments. Are you auditioning for the Warblers Tuesday?"

"I'd like too, but I don't know how comfortable I'll be. I feel more comfortable playing an instrument when I sing. I can concentrate on the music and not my nerves."

"I wish I could play an instrument," I said.

"They give lessons here, don't they?"

"Yeah, but I keep having scheduling conflicts. Would you be willing to teach me, Blaine?"

"Sure," he replied. "So, what are you guys singing for the audition? We can start with that."

 **Sunday afternoon**

 **Jeff- Blaine's and Sam's Dorm room**

When Sam invited me back to his dorm to jam with his new roommate, I was a little hesitant. I'm a little on the shy side. Sam and Nick are really the only ones I talk to here. They are also the only ones that know I'm gay. Not even my parents know. Sam told me that his new roommate is also gay, and he's had a hard time lately. I know what it's like. I was picked on a lot in middle school, but I never really told my parents how bad it was. As far as I knew, I was the only gay guy there, although I flat out denied it to anyone that asked.

Then I came here. Nick is my roommate and he just blurted it out to me that he was gay as we were unpacking. I didn't really know what to say. So, I reluctantly told him. We had been hanging out together ever since. We met Sam about a week later after the teachers asked Nick to tutor him in math. Sam was a really good guy, and I trusted him. I figured if he thought Blaine was cool, he probably was. He started singing, and we all froze.

When the night has come  
And the land is dark  
And the moon is the only light we'll see  
No I won't be afraid  
Oh, I won't be afraid  
Just as long as you stand, stand by me

So darling, darling  
Stand by me, oh stand by me  
Oh stand, stand by me  
Stand by me

If the sky that we look upon  
Should tumble and fall  
Or the mountain should crumble to the sea  
I won't cry, I won't cry  
No, I won't shed a tear  
Just as long as you stand, stand by me

And darling, darling  
Stand by me, oh stand by me  
Oh stand now, stand by me  
Stand by me

So darling, darling  
Stand by me, oh stand by me  
Oh stand now, stand by me, stand by me  
Whenever you're in trouble won't you stand by me  
Oh stand by me, won't you stand now, oh, stand  
Stand by me

"Um, ok. If you are auditioning, there's no way I'll ever make it. You are amazing," I stated.

Blaine blushed. "Did you really think it was ok?"

"It was spectacular," stated Nick.

"I told you guys!" Sam bragged. "Hey, I stink. I need to take a shower. Why don't you guys get acquainted?"

"Did you guys think it was ok?" he asked. We both nodded. "I'm not sure what I want to audition with. I was just thinking of that song today after talking to my boyfr…best friend earlier."

"Blaine, it's ok to say boyfriend. No one here is going to judge you. I'm gay. So is Nick."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Nick replied. "I came out when I was 13. Jeff isn't officially out yet, but neither one of us is going to judge you. Tell us about your boyfriend."

"Well, technically, he really is my best friend. We love each other, but he moved to Chicago Friday, and we didn't want to start a relationship being separated. He's amazing, though. He's an artist and he's studying at the Chicago Academy for the Arts."

"Do you have a picture?"

He showed us a picture. He was cute. Blaine scrolled through several pictures. It was obvious that he really cared about him.

"He's a cutie," said Nick. "I'm sorry that you two aren't together. You'd make a cute couple."

"Thanks," Blaine stated. "I really miss him. We were the only out guys at my old school. I haven't been out long myself, just since last month. That wasn't really a very good experience. I guess that's the reason I'm here and Thomas is in Chicago."

We sat there and just talked and sang for hours, until we realized it was about time for curfew. I could see what Sam liked about him. He was an outgoing guy and extremely self-assured. Between him and Nick, I knew that I would gain the courage to come out soon myself.

 **Date: Tuesday, October 6**

 **Wes, -Warbler auditions 4:00**

We didn't usually hold auditions in October, but our soloist moved a week ago. I was surprised that we had so many Freshmen that wanted to audition. We did an impromptu performance last week to try to get a few people to audition, but I didn't expect so many people to show up. There were five people on the signup sheet. I was very nervous because this was only the second time I sat at the counselor's table. Our soloist was a council member, and when he left, they asked if I would like to be a junior council member. They knew I really wanted to be on the council as a senior, and I was really elated to be asked.

I truly hoped that we found a new member or two today. We had a waiting list actually, but we were pretty picky about who we let in. They needed to be able to sight read sheet music, and show that they could not only sing lead vocals, but harmonize just as well.

The first to audition was a short, stocky boy named Trent. He wasn't bad. He'd make the Warbler's, but he wasn't a soloist.

Next was a kid named Sam. His version of "Bless the Broken Road" was commendable. We didn't have a lot of Warblers that felt comfortable singing lead on a country song. I felt comfortable that he would be accepted as well.

The next guy named Nick sang Billy Joel's "Just the Way You Are." This guy had lead singer potential, although he seemed a little timid. I could definitely see him doing a solo with a little practice.

A shy looking kid named Jeff went last. He sang "Let it Be" by the Beatles, and it was fantastic. I was confident that the council would decide to keep all four, but wasn't there supposed to be another one? "Blaine Anderson? Does anyone know Blaine?"

Nick, Jeff, and Sam all looked around the room. Sam spoke up. "He's my roommate. He really was psyched about this audition. Something must have happened. Can I go check on him?"

"He needs to be here in ten minutes or he'll have to wait until the next time," Ian stated. Ian was the head of the council. He was a stickler for tradition and rules. Basically, he was extremely uptight.

Sam practically ran out of the room. Ian asked the other guys to wait in the hall as we held a vote. We accepted all four of them. The other guy better get here, or he was out of luck.

 **Blaine- his dorm room 4:00**

I chickened out. Why did I chicken out? I never let fear keep me from doing anything. I didn't know why I was so nervous. I really wanted to be a part of the Warblers. I attended classes today, but I ran to my room for just a moment to rehearse one more time and I kept forgetting my lyrics or singing the wrong lines. It was a mess. I needed Thomas. I reached for the letters and I found the one I thought fit.

 **Open when you need encouragement:**

My dearest Blaine,

I started thinking of all of the things about you that make me proud to know you. I'd write them all down, but I only have about 10 pages left of this journal. I'm just going to tell you the main reasons.

Your musical talent is unmatched by anyone I have ever met. Your voice is flawless. When you sing, I can't focus on anything else. You have such passion when you sing and play. You effortlessly switch back and forth from one instrument to another. I have yet to hear you play the violin or the drums. (Why is that? You are going to have to play for me.) I don't see how you can play and sing simultaneously without ever making a mistake. You are just incredible. I heard you playing "Crush" that day in the auditorium, and I was completely blown away. (I'm sorry for eavesdropping.) I remember thinking that I should have left, but I couldn't. You had me so mesmerized that I couldn't take my eyes off of you. Your passion radiates from you when you perform. I think it is because you don't just sing the words. You feel them, and in turn so does everyone else that hears you play.

I think the moment that made me most proud of you is when you serenaded me at the dance. Most people will never have anyone make such a bold declaration of love as what you displayed that day in front of everyone, including those that teased and ridiculed us. You were fearless. Not to mention, the song was completely yours; every chord, every note, and every word. When you wrote it, you put so much of yourself into it. Every time I hear it, I will replay our story in my head: the kisses, embraces, the encouraging words, the I love you's, the tears, everything. Gosh, Blaine, I'm crying just thinking about it right now. I love you so much.

If you haven't auditioned for the Warblers yet, I'm going to shave your head, although my razor may never recover due to the massive amounts of gel that will likely get caught up in there. They need you. I believe that everything happens for a reason, and I think you are at Dalton because they need you. You need them, too. You are the kind of person that will gain something from every experience because of your optimistic approach to life, but you are such a natural leader that you need to be a part of a team. You weren't made to be alone. That's one reason people are drawn to you; you are such an enthusiastic person. Your smile warms my soul. I want so much for you to make friends and know that you are accepted and loved.

I also love your intelligence. I love being able to discuss Robert Frost with you. I tried discussing "Stoppping by Woods on a Snowy Evening" with Roger once. He told me he didn't like it because it sounded too cold. Then he started fussing about what the salt on the road does to the paint job of his truck. (Insert eye roll here.) I love our discussions about lyrics and poetry, and I love looking at you when you are deep in thought. Your eyes have a warm glow when you analyze something; I could just get lost in your eyes when you are lost in the lyrics of a song.

I am extremely proud of your confidence and courage. I have watched other gay people that were either too afraid to admit the truth or I watched them break under the pressure once they did come out of the closet. I watched Carl torture us, even though he had the same secret. It takes incredible strength for someone to be so confident and comfortable with himself. I remember thinking the day that I met you that you seemed strong and sure. I fell for you because you were the first person I had ever met who acted the same whether you were surrounded by friends or just with me. I admire that about you. You looked prejudice straight in the face and conquered it; you stood up in front of everybody and declared your love to me. I never thought anyone would ever do anything like that for me. I keep thinking that you might meet someone there who will need you to do what you think I did for you: be a mentor when he feels lost. I know you can do it because that's what you actually did for me, although you thought I was doing that for you.

I think, most of all, I am proud that you entered into my life. I would have never approached you that Tuesday afternoon, even though I felt that I probably should have. I was too afraid that I would become a target, or worse, that they would target you more than they already had. You told me once that you admired my confidence, but I wasn't self-assured at all; I was always on the defensive. I tried to stay under the radar. However, you taught me what it was like to step into the sun. You showed me what true bravery meant. I'm at The Academy now, going for my dream because of you and your belief in me. Because of you, I actually have faith in myself.

There are many other reasons I admire and love you, and if you call me, I'd be happy to tell you them all. It would just give me an excuse to talk to you throughout the night. Whatever you are feeling unsure of right now, I want to encourage you to face it with that amazing smile and positive attitude that always inspires me. You can accomplish anything. I believe in you. Go get 'em tiger (or shall I say my Courageous Lion).

Love,

Thomas

P.S. I think back to the song that showed me how courageous and amazing you really are. I mentioned it earlier. I hope that you will call me now and let me sing it too you, because 'baby, you're not alone, 'cuz you're here with me, and nothing's going to bring us down 'cuz nothing can keep me from loving you and you know it's true. That no matter what comes to be you know our love is all we need to make it through.' If I got the words wrong, I only heard it twice. That means you need to call me and sing it to me so I won't forget next time. I love you.

I was in tears. I reached for my phone and texted Thomas.

 **From Blaine to Thomas** : I read your letter of encouragement. All I have to say is listen to track number 2 on the CD. I love you.

 **From Thomas to Blaine:** I love you, too. Did you audition?

 **From Blaine to Thomas** : I didn't audition. I got nervous.

 **From Thomas to Blaine:** I'm going to have to grab my razor.

3 minutes later

 **From Thomas to Blaine:** Seriously, Blaine, you are amazing. Please, Blaine. You need to audition. They would be crazy to turn you down. I listened to track 2. Please sing it with me. Call me.

He called less than a minute later.

"I've been alone

Surrounded by darkness

I've seen how heartless the world can be…"

Sam barged in as I was finishing. "Blaine, you are missing your audition. This is your only chance until the Spring. Get your butt in gear."

I could hear Thomas on the other end. "Blaine! They need you. Go! Don't make me get my razor!"

 **Author's Note: I wanted to apologize to for Derek's death. It was the plan for a while, although at one point it was Thomas, and even Michael. I know you said you hoped he was able to get help, but sometimes, realizations happen too late. I grew to love Thomas too much, and the story shifted from there. This is a long chapter with a lot going on, but I really wanted to fit in Thomas' letter. The letters have become my favorite part of this lately. I hope you guys like them too. I cried again. "I'm such a girl." (The first person who Pm's me and tells me which character said that on Glee gets a sneak peek of the next letter.) I haven't written it yet, but I know what it will say.**

 **I don't know what is going on with the reviews on here right now, but they aren't showing. I did get them though. Thanks so much do belindaheflin1,** **, dancer 16, and simplyaprillyn for your feedback. I also wanted to say thank you to DJ Eclipse, my fabulous editor, and voice of reason when something doesn't make sense.**


	40. Chapter 40 I'm Just a Kid

**Chapter 40- Crash and Burn**

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or the song Crash and Burn by Savage Garden.

 **Author's Note: I have to address Derek's death. Suicide is a tragic situation, usually rooted to much deeper issues. I was very young, maybe 12 or 13, when I contemplated suicide. I remember reaching out to my mom and pastor. I never really let myself get into that dark of a place again, but I did have panic attacks due to depression and severe anxiety over things that occurred in my childhood. Just like Derek and Blaine, I had an inferiority complex, and like Thomas, I battled with my own "Desert places." I thought several times about Derek surviving the attempt, but it kept coming up in my head, and it will serve as a very important event for the other characters, and it solidifies the importance of courage in all of our lives. I'm sorry for the long personal note. Several of you commented on Derek, and I couldn't shake the way I felt about it either. Derek's is the only character death in this story, though, so I hope I didn't scare anyone off.**

 **I have some amazing followers. Belindaheflin1,** **Simplyaprillyn** , **Dancer 16** , and , y **ou guys are amazing. Your reviews warm my heart and soul. Now, onto chapter 40. Whew! This has been a long road. Courage is nearing 150,000 words. Thanks for everyone who has taken the time to read my passion project, and congrats to for winning the bonus letter for answering correctly. It was Coach Beiste in "The First Time." I love the line, because she was such a masculine character at times. Lol. And to DJ Eclipse, my amazing editor, I couldn't do this without you. Thank you for taking the time to explain my errors. You are amazing.**

 **Date: Tuesday, October 6, 2009**

 **Thad-Dalton council room**

We had four new Warblers, which was more than we expected. I was kind of shocked that the fifth guy didn't show. We were a pretty exclusive group here at Dalton, and it was pretty hard to even get an audition. Some people waited for months. It seemed pretty arrogant to me that this guy didn't even show up.

"Look, I said he had 10 minutes. It's been 15. You guys know the rules. They have to audition when we hold them. We can't make exceptions," Ian reasoned. "We gave him a chance, and he refused to show up. I move that we close auditions. All who agree?"

I raised my hand, as did Malcolm and Ian, both senior council members. Wes kept his hand down.

"All opposed." Wes' hand shot up.

"Those four were good, but I don't know if we found our soloist. Jeff and Nick could definitely be future soloists, but I don't think they are there yet. However, that Sam kid seemed shocked that Blaine didn't show. I don't know him, but something may have happened. Let's stick around and see what happened. Maybe he had an emergency."

"Look," Ian debated, "we will hold auditions again in January. I think if we start making exceptions now, we will have all kinds of issues. He had his chance. I'm sorry, Wes, but the vote is 3 to 1."

"Ok," he said. "I'd still like to hear his story though." Then he muttered lightly so only I heard, "and his voice."

Two minutes later, Sam came in with a very disheveled boy with curly black hair and triangular eyebrows. He had a guitar strapped to his chest.

"Wait! I'm so sorry I'm late! I'm ready now."

"I'm sorry, but auditions are closed," Ian replied. "We will hold auditions again in January."

"Please let him try," Sam begged. "He's my roommate, and I have had the pleasure of hearing him sing on several occasions. He is amazing!"

The boy blushed. "No, Sam. He's right. I was late and I missed my chance. Thanks for the opportunity. If you have auditions again, let me know, and I will be the first one here. Thanks!"

The boy hung his head and headed for the door. Sam hung back. "Look, I know I just auditioned. I don't even know if I made it or not."

"You did. We like your style. You'll be a great addition to the Warblers. Your friend is welcome to try out at the next audition. We have a pretty strict code on how we run the Warblers, and I don't want to break it."

"He has had it rough lately. I won't violate his trust, but he could really use a break. He needs this chance."

"There will be another opportunity, but I'm not bending the rules. I'm sorry," Ian replied.

"Ok. I'm not sure I can accept a spot on the team either," Sam stated.

"You don't want to do that."

"If you only have so many spots, he can have mine."

"It doesn't work that way, but that's very noble of you. Auditions will be in January. Those will be by invitation only," Ian stated empathically. "However, we will give him another chance then if he expresses interest. Of course, he will have to show up this time. Sam, we want you to stay on, but if it causes tension between you and your roommate, we understand."

"I don't know, guys. I don't know if he can handle any more disappointment. I'll let you guys know. Thank you."

I wasn't sure I agreed with Ian anymore. He was very picky with the rulebook. I could be too, but I know there are exceptions to every rule. My dad is the headmaster at Dalton, and I was curious about this Blaine kid. I needed to find out more.

 **Blaine- His dorm room 5 P.M**

I blew it. This audition was the one chance for me to belong on a team. They don't do a musical. ( I understand why, because who wants to see an all boy production of Grease, and that's coming from a gay guy.) I guess I could join other teams. Mom said I didn't even have to audition for the track team, because Mr. Spenser had talked to them and they had a spot for me. However, I wanted to be on stage. Nothing felt as liberating as being up in front of an audience.

Hanging out with Sam and those other two guys the other day was also amazing. I felt like I had friends again, but I really didn't. Those were Sam's friends, not mine. I was alone here. I thought about classes the last few days. I was pretty much ignored. When everyone wears uniforms, it is so easy to see the uniform and not the person behind it. I knew that a few of the students didn't even realize that the class had a new student. I thought of Thomas' letter and the Dr. Seuss quote. **"Why fit in when you were born to stand out."** I needed to find a way to perform. I grabbed my guitar.

 _I woke up it was 7  
I waited 'til 11  
To figure out that no one would call  
I think I got a lot of friends  
But I don't hear from them  
What's another night all alone  
When you're spending every day on your own  
And here it goes_

I felt so isolated, like I was drowning in a sea of uncaring faces. I hadn't heard from my family in a few days. That was killing me, especially not hearing from Cooper. I knew he was having a hard time right now, too. He needed some space, mostly from dad, to work some things out. Dad was barely speaking to me. We had worked so hard and come a long way in our relationship just to be back at square one. I had never felt so alone in my life.

 _I'm just a kid  
And life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid  
I know that it's not fair  
Nobody cares 'cause I'm alone  
And the world is  
Having more fun than me  
Tonight_

I was sure, after hearing Sam, Jeff, and Nick the other night, that they had made the group. They were all good. The Warblers would be crazy to not want them. They were all different, so they would all bring something unique to the team. However, it would be awkward around them. They were a part of something, and I didn't belong.

 _And maybe when the night is dead  
I'll crawl into my bed  
I'm staring at these four walls again  
I'll try to think about the last time  
I had a good time  
Everyone's got somewhere to go  
And they're gonna leave me here on my own  
And here it goes_

 _I'm just a kid  
And life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid  
I know that it's not fair  
Nobody cares  
'Cause I'm alone and the world is  
Having more fun than me_

I had never felt so frustrated and lost. I wanted to go back to the familiarity of Central; I wanted to go back to the Glee Club; I wanted to be back on stage.

What the hell is wrong with me  
Don't fit in with anybody  
How did this happen to me?  
Wide awake I'm bored and  
I can't fall asleep  
And every night is the worst night ever

This really sucks. I wanted to do this. Why did I chicken out? I let myself down; I let Sam down; I let Thomas down. He believed in me, and I was a total coward.

 _I'm just a kid  
I'm just a kid  
I'm just a kid (I'm just a kid)  
Yeah, I'm just a kid (I'm just a kid)  
I'm just a kid (I'm just a kid)_

 _I'm just a kid  
And all life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid  
I know that its not fair  
Nobody cares 'cause I'm alone and the world is  
Nobody wants to be alone in the world  
Nobody cares 'cause I'm alone  
And the world is  
Having more fun than me_

 _Tonight  
I'm all alone  
Tonight  
Nobody cares  
Tonight  
'Cause I'm just a kid tonight_

I felt so alone. Jenny called me Sunday and told me what happened to Derek. She let me know when the funeral was. I thought about Derek. He must have been in a really dark place. He must've been so scared and frustrated to do what he did. Then it hit me; I was wallowing and feeling sorry for myself. I couldn't allow myself to be in such a dark place myself. I didn't need to be a victim; I needed to be proactive. I needed to call Mrs. Davis and tell her that I was going to do a performance or two. I also wanted to call Mr. Denson and see if there was a production I could get involved with. I needed to be a part of a team. Thomas was right.

Thomas. The letters. I went to my desk drawer and I started to thumb through them. I remembered seeing one earlier.

'Open if you are disappointed'. Boy, was that appropriate! I opened the letter in anticipation. It wasn't just a letter; a photograph of Thomas and I fell out. We each had an arm draped over each other. Thomas was wearing a tangerine and blue plaid shirt. I realized this photo was taken at the game before the Sadie Hawkins' dance. It was from a cell phone, because it wasn't that clear. I remembered that Erik took a photo of us that evening.

My dearest Blaine,

If you are reading this, you had a rough experience. I wish I could hold you. I think back to the times that you held me, embraced me, and just made my world better. You probably don't realize this, but the night of the dance was one of the most amazing moments of my life. That kiss. Oh, that kiss, Blaine. It was the most sensual, passionate moment of my life.

All those days in the hospital, with your arms around me, I felt so loved and connected to you. You made me feel so much better. The bruises, the pain, it didn't matter because I felt safe in your arms. Right now, I want you to feel the way you made me feel when my world crashed, like everything was going to be ok, because I had you.

I'm going to pull a Blaine right now. I'm sharing some lyrics that I think of when I think of you.

 _When you feel all alone  
And the world has turned its back on you  
Give me a moment please to tame your wild wild heart  
I know you feel like the walls are closing in on you  
It's hard to find relief and people can be so cold  
When darkness is upon your door and  
You feel like you can't take anymore_

 _Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone_

 _When you feel all alone  
And a loyal friend is hard to find  
You're caught in a one way street  
With the monsters in your head  
When hopes and dreams are far away and  
You feel you can't face the day_

 _Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone_

 _Because there has always been heartache and pain  
And when it's over you'll breathe again  
You'll breathe again_

 _When you feel all alone  
And the world has turned its back on you  
Give me a moment please  
To tame your wild wild heart_

 _Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone_

Call me, baby. Sometimes we take a flying leap, but we misjudge the distance and we start to fall. You won't hit the ground though, because I'm here. If you need to crash, I'll catch you. You've done it for me. We are each other's safety net, making it secure for each other. Don't stop taking risks. Don't give up. Shine for me. Be the star that you are. If you experienced failure, it just means this opportunity wasn't right for you, or maybe the timing wasn't right. Everything will fall into place. I have faith. Things will work out for you, Blaine. I see it. I know it. Call me. I want to hear you sing that song.

Sincerely,

Thomas

P.S. Open your email. Choose the file that says "smile, grumpy pants."

I scrambled to my computer. I found the file and waited a moment for it to upload. It was a scene from Mulan. At the bottom, it had a quote that we had laughed over so much that night.

"Okey dokey, Let's get the show on the road. Cricket, get the bags. Let's move it, heffer!"

When I looked closer, it was my face instead of Mulan's and Thomas' instead of Moo Shoo.

I grabbed my phone.

 **From Blaine to Thomas:** Did you call me a heffer?

 **From Thomas to Blaine:** Did you open the Grumpy pants picture?

 **From Blaine to Thomas:** I did. You aren't right, you know?

 **From Blaine to Thomas:** Thomas.

 **From Blaine to Thomas:** Thomas, are you there?

 **From Thomas to Blaine:** uh, yeah. Sorry. I just started daydreaming.

 **From Blaine to Thomas:** About what?

 **From Thomas to Blaine:** About you in those ridiculously tight skinny jeans you like to wear. I was just thinking about those red ones. Mu shoo colored pants. You are A LOT hotter than that Shang guy. You know that right.

 **From Thomas to Blaine:** Hey, I was thinking, Mulan and Shang were probably the closest gay characters a Disney film has ever come. Sure, she was a girl, but Shang didn't know that.

 **From Blaine to Thomas:** You are not right!

 **From Thomas to Blaine:** I never claimed to be, nor did you.

Do you know that song?

 **From Blaine to Thomas:** Thomas, listen to track number 7 on the CD. I think you will have your answer.

 **From Thomas to Blaine:** Seriously, you sang the same song.

 **From Blaine to Thomas:** Yeah, I did. Listen to it and call me.

 **From Thomas to Blaine:** Ok, but you know I'll expect a live performance.

 **From Blaine to Thomas:** But of course!

 **5:00 P.M. Wes**

"Are you sure your roommate will approve of us eavesdropping out here?" I asked.

"As upset as he is now, he will sing. Trust me. He doesn't talk about his feelings. He belts them out. He has the sweetest conversations with his boyfr…best friend pretty much every night. There's usually a song involved."

"Um, that sounds sweet. So what is so amazing about him?"

"He just has this energy about him, a quality. You can see it in his face and feel it in your soul because he feels it when he sings. He also plays four or 5 instruments."

"You know we are an a cappella group, right."

"Yeah, I know that means you are all guys and stuff, but it makes sense because this is an all guy school."

"Well, yes, but a cappella means no instruments. We sing all the music with harmonies."

"Really?"

"Yeah, didn't you see the performance last week?"

"Uh, no! Nick and Jeff told me about it though. Wait, shhh! Do you hear that?"

I heard someone strumming an acoustic guitar through the door. Then I heard a voice start to soar. I understood what Sam was talking about. His voice was amazing! His pitch was perfect and he didn't hold back. He had amazing breath control, holding out notes for effect. He was what we were looking for. He was our soloist.

Now, I just had to convince our very stubborn leader of it.

Author's Note: This is a little shorter, but I want to save the funeral for the next chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Several of you said you wanted his audition to happen. It will, just a little unconventionally, which in the world of Glee is not that strange at all. The next chapter will take at least a few days, and I anticipate it should be longer in length.


	41. Chapter 41-part 1 Acquainted with the

**Chapter 41- Acquainted with the Night-Part 1**

Disclaimer:I still don't own Glee. I also don't own Darren's Hayes' song "So Beautiful." If you have never heard this song, please listen to it. Darren Hayes (former lead of Savage Garden), wrote it for his and his husband's wedding. 

**Author's Note: Hey guys. I know it's been almost a week since my last update. If I had to describe this last week in one word, it would be chaos. I won't go into details, but next week is fall break, and I'm relieved.**

 **This is the 2nd most complex chapter I had to write, and by far the longest. I thought about posting this as two chapters, and posting part 2 over the weekend. I still might. I needed to provide closure on some things, which is the theme of this entire chapter. There is no audition in this chapter. I'll give you a clue. How did Blaine audition for Glee at McKinley? I'll leave it at that. After this chapter, there will be larger time jumps. I'm not sure if it will still be 11 more chapters or not. It depends.**

 **I got 5 reviews over the last chapter, and seriously, guys, they mean the world to me. I read them over and over, especially this week, when I have felt so bad. My readers are amazing. I'm glad that my story brings you joy. Thank you. As a writer, I also love to read. I just wanted to give a shout-out for two fics I'm currently reading. One is called "Unanswered Prayers", by simplyaprillyn, and the other is called "Butterfly Wings" by VoyageAsia, which I just started a few days ago. I hope if you are following Courage, that you also give these other two stories a try, although the second one is a M rating.**

 **And as always, a major shoutout to my fabulous editor, DJ Eclipse. You are awesome. 3**

 **Thursday, October 8, 2009-1 P.M.**

 **Thomas- Hendrix Apartment**

I'd been in Chicago for almost a week now, and I was so bored. I knew part of it had to do with the fact that I hadn't started school, and I hadn't really made any friends yet. I liked spending time with mom, but there was only so much of Roger I could take. He was nice enough, I guess, but he was dumber than a can of soup.

Blaine and I talked several times a day, but he was in school now and I couldn't just text him during class. Instead, I played "Not Alone" on repeat pretty much all morning long, but it only made me miss him more. It was the same with the other tracks that I had played. I hadn't listened to them all yet. One said 'play when you are genuinely happy.' I hadn't felt that yet. Honestly, I was miserable. I scanned the CD label and found a title that seemed to fit. 'When you need a reminder of how much I love you.' I pushed play and I felt my heart skip a beat at the sound of his gorgeous voice.

My Dearest Thomas,

If you are listening to this, you probably miss me as much as I miss you. I miss everything about you: your eyes, your amazing hair, your voice, your sassy comebacks, your smile, your kisses. Ugh! I'm supposed to be cheering you up. I never sang this song to you before, but I'm not sure if any other song can describe how I feel about you. This is for you, babe.

 _Whether I'm right or wrong_

 _There's no phrase that hits_

 _Like an ocean needs the sand_

 _Or a dirty old shoe that fits_

 _And if all the world was perfect_

 _I would only ever want to see your scars_

 _You know they can have their universe_

 _We'll be in the dirt designing stars_

 _And darlin' you know_

 _You make me feel so beautiful_

 _Nowhere else in the world I wanna be_

 _You make me feel so beautiful_

 _Whether I'm up or down_

 _There's no crowd to please_

 _I'm like a faith without a clause to believe in it_

 _And if all the world was smiling_

 _I would only ever want to see your frown_

 _You know they can sail away in sunsets_

 _We'll be right here stranded on the ground_

 _Just happy to be found_

 _You make me feel so beautiful_

 _Nowhere else in the world I wanna be_

 _You make me feel so beautiful_

 _I have lost my illusions_

 _I have drowned in your words_

 _I have left my confusion to a cynical world_

 _I am throwing myself at things I don't understand_

 _Discover enlightenment holding your hand_

 _You are_

 _So beautiful_

 _Yeah darlin' you know!_

 _That you make me feel so beautiful_

"Thomas, you make me feel beautiful, because that's what you are. You are the most amazing person I have ever met. You are gorgeous, inside and out. I've concluded that the only way I could be lucky enough to have you in my is you believe that I'm special. I just wanted to remind you that I love you. I hope you liked the song. Call or text me later, ok babe."

 **Thomas to Blaine:** You make me feel beautiful too!. 

**Blaine to Thomas:** That's because you are. I take it you listened to track 6.

 **Thomas to Blaine:** Yeah. I just really miss you.

 **Blaine to Thomas:** I miss you to. I have to go. This teacher is notorious for confiscating cell phones. Call me later, beautiful.

I loved the CD, but sometimes, it was just another reminder of everything I had lost. I felt so alone. I had gradually felt myself slipping back into my little shell, and I didn't want that. I had texted Jenny some, but our conversations had been hurried. She had been spending time with Erik. I guess that was the root of it all. Blaine had already made several friends, Jenny had a boyfriend now, and I was all alone. The only person that I knew was Sebastian, but he didn't seem the type I could actually talk to. Then I remembered the boy that visited me in the hospital that day, Kurt something. He had friended me on Facebook and I had his number in my phone. I could shoot him a quick text and see how things were going for him in school.

 **Thomas to Kurt:** Hi.

 **Kurt to Thomas:** Hi.

 **Thomas to Kurt:** I just thought I'd check in and see how things were going. Do you have time to talk?

 **Kurt to Thomas:** Yeah. It's my free period. They are ok, I guess. I really need to do the same for you. You are in Chicago now, right?

 **Thomas to Kurt:** Yeah!

 **Kurt to Thomas:** How is it?

 **Thomas to Kurt:** After a week here, I've reach a conclusion. Chicago blows!

 **Kurt to Thomas:** lol! Is it really that bad?

 **Thomas to Kurt:** I don't know, really. I haven't left the apartment much. I went to the school once and I met a guy.

 **Kurt to Thomas:** a gay guy?

 **Thomas to Kurt:** Yeah, my first visit to the school. What are the odds, huh?

 **Kurt to Thomas:** Is he cute?

 **Thomas to Kurt:** Yeah! Really cute, but he knows it. He almost strikes me as a tiger on the prowl.

 **Kurt to Thomas:** Did he ask you out?

 **Thomas to Kurt:** We had coffee, and he hinted not so subtly that we needed to hit this gay bar, which is totally not my scene, and my mom would kill me if she ever found me at one of those establishments.

 **Kurt to Thomas:** They aren't really my scene either. My dad would kill me, too.

I paused. I had forgotten what he said about his mother passing. I hope I didn't make him uncomfortable. I decided to change the subject.

 **Thomas to Kurt:** So what are you up to?

 **Kurt to Thomas:** Rehearsing for our Glee performance. We have a competition, boys versus girls. Shue wouldn't let me sing with the girls. The guys are singing "It's my Life" and "Confessions."

 **Thomas to Kurt:** Um, interesting choice of songs, I guess. I always preferred the company of girls, too. They were nicer and we had similar interests. Honestly, I kind of enjoyed the drama. It was never boring.

 **Kurt to Thomas:** You would probably love McKinley, then. There's a surplus of drama here. We have our first pregnancy scandal. The head cheerleader is knocked up by the quarterback. They are both in Glee.

 **Thomas to Kurt:** Oh! That doesn't sound too different from Central.

 **Kurt to Thomas:** When do you start school?

 **Thomas to Kurt:** Monday. I'm already doing some set design for Les' Miserables at home though.

 **Kurt to Thomas:** You'll have to post a photo on Facebook.

 **Thomas to Kurt:** You'll have to explain to me how to do that. I can tell you are really good at that. I thought I had a lot of clothes.

 **Kurt to Thomas:** Oh please, that's not even half of my wardrobe.

 **Thomas to Kurt:** I'd love to see your closet.

 **Kurt to Thomas:** I bet we would have a blast shopping.

 **Thomas to Kurt:** I'm sure we would.

 **Kurt to Thomas:** We will have to hang out when you come to visit.

 **Thomas to Kurt:** I'd like that. I'm visiting in a month.

 **Kurt to Thomas:** Really!

 **Thomas to Kurt:** Yeah! I'm coming to see the production of "The Wizard of Oz" that my old school is doing. I designed the set. My best friend, Blaine, has a lead role. He left Central, but they invited him to do a performance or two.

 **Kurt to Thomas:** Oh! I bet it will be awesome.

 **Thomas to Kurt:** You should come.

 **Kurt to Thomas:** That would be great.

 **Thomas to Kurt:** So do you have any plans for the weekend?

 **Kurt to Thomas:** I'm going to Westerville with my dad on Saturday.

 **Thomas to Kurt:** Oh. Do you have something fun planned?

 **Kurt to Thomas:** No. I'm going to a visitation and funeral. I didn't really know the boy, but dad was friends with his father for awhile.

 **Thomas to Kurt:** Derek Dodd's?

 **Kurt to Thomas:** Yeah. Apparently, my dad and his dad were friends, and we used to play together when I was little. His dad showed up at the garage a few weeks again, and he and dad got into an argument. The boy came to the garage last week. That didn't end well either.

 **Thomas to Kurt:** So your dad is the one that reported the car? Derek ran me off the road. He brought his car all the way to Lima.

 **Kurt to Thomas:** We called the cops on them and told them to leave, him and this other boy.

 **Thomas to Kurt:** Um, wow. So that's why you sent the flowers.

 **Kurt to Thomas:** We recognized the boys on the news. We couldn't believe the boys weren't in jail after they ran you off the road.

 **Kurt to Thomas:** Dad feels really bad though about what happened.

 **Thomas to Kurt:** He did the right thing, and I appreciate it. Derek's dad tried to fix it, I think. He made Derek apologize. He took his car. They paid all the damages. It just pissed Derek off further.

 **Kurt to Thomas:** I'm so sorry you experienced all of that.

 **Thomas to Kurt:** You know, I didn't realize how much pain Derek was in. He hated me. He tortured me, but I think he did the same to himself.

 **Thomas to Kurt:** There's no way I could go to the funeral. It's all too soon. I want to forgive him for what he did to me, but I'm just not there yet. I'm not sure I ever will be.

 **Kurt to Thomas:** The fact that you are even thinking about it tells me you will get there. Compassion isn't something that everyone has, but you do. I could see it that day in the hospital. You didn't have to befriend me. You were moving. You could've easily let me walk away that day.

 **Thomas to Kurt:** No, I really couldn't. I was curious. I wanted to know where you got that jacket in Lima, Ohio. lol! : )

 **Kurt to Thomas:** I have an eye for bargains.

 **Thomas to Kurt:** It fit you like a glove. Tres chic!

 **Kurt to Thomas:** Obviously. I'm very good with a sewing machine.

 **Thomas to Kurt:** I'll say.

We texted for awhile longer. He was so easy to talk too. We were both lonely. It wasn't the same as talking to Blaine, but it was nice to have someone else to chat with. I kept thinking that Blaine would like Kurt, his sassiness, his compassion, his style. I knew that they would become fast friends if they ever met. I thought back to the Wizard of Oz show. Kurt said he would try to come. Blaine would be in the show. That would be the perfect opportunity. I hoped Blaine still wanted to do the show. I sat down at my desk and started to work on a letter.

My phone vibrated again. I wondered what Kurt might want so soon, but it wasn't Kurt.

 **Sebastian to Thomas:** So hey, Sexy. You coming with me tonight?

 **Thomas to Sebastian:** My mom would kill me if she found out.

 **Sebastian to Thomas:** She doesn't have to know.

 **Thomas to Sebastian:** I really it's a bad idea. I'm still recovering. I'm still having to use the chair if I have to go more than just a short distance. I can't drive right now, and there's no way I see mom allowing me out of her sight. She's extremely protective. Maybe some other time.

 **Sebastian to Thomas:** Come on, live a little. You gotta live while you are young.

 **Thomas to Sebastian:** I'm lucky to be alive. Sorry, but I'm out. At least until I can move around without the wheels.

 **Sebastian to Thomas:** When are you starting school, sexy?

 **Thomas to Sebastian:** Monday.

 **Sebastian to Thomas:** See you then, gorgeous.

I blushed. 'Careful, Thomas.' I told myself. 'This kid's trouble.' I put my phone down and finished my letter to Blaine.

 **Date: Saturday, October 10**

 **Burt Hummel, 8:00 A.M.**

 **"** Are you sure you want to come? I know you haven't been to a funeral since your mom passed."

"Neither of us have, dad."

"Kurt, you don't have to go for me."

"You would do it for me. I know it will be difficult for you to talk to his father, but what happened was not your fault."

"I turned his son in. He was arrested. A week later, he's dead. I kicked both of them out of my shop. They both were clearly needing guidance, and I returned their anger. I made it worse. You weren't here when Mitchell showed up, but he acted like it was ok that his son ran that boy off the road. Then, he said it was just some fa…" I couldn't even say it.

"Dad, you kicked him out because of me, didn't you? Because I'm gay, like those boys, right?"

"I did it because it was the right thing to do, and yeah, because you should have the right to love whoever you choose. I'll always fight for that, no matter who it is. I love you, Kurt."

"Well, we will just get through this together."

That night after the football game had been the turning point for us. Kurt didn't say it, but he had seen dark moments. Glee Club had really given him something to look forward to. He knew he was different but he was no longer afraid of what I or anyone thought. Even better than that, he was learning that I was in his corner. I always had been, and he was in my mine. Kurt never failed to show me how amazing he was.

 **Date: Saturday, October 10**

 **Blaine- Dalton Academy, 10:30 A.M.**

The funeral was today, and I was dreading it. I didn't really know if I was ready for this. Derek and I had never really been friends. We had been on the track team and soccer together, and he was always around Michael, so we did spend some time together before I was outed. I wouldn't classify him as a friend. He was loud and rude; I tolerated him because of Michael. He never really treated me kindly then, either.

Then I started to think. I remembered Michael's words that day at the hospital: Derek had hated Thomas for years, but was it hatred for Thomas, or was it hatred for himself? Michael had said that Derek blamed me for being kicked off of the team and being suspended. He was jealous of Thomas. He was jealous of me. It was then that I realized that Derek had been more like me than I ever realized. He just wanted to fit in. He wanted to belong. He struggled with self-doubt and hatred just as I had.

Although I wasn't ready to let it all go yet, I knew I needed to go to the funeral, but I didn't want to go alone. I picked up the phone.

"Hey, mom. Could I speak to dad?"

"Hey, honey. Are you ok?"

"Um, not really. Derek's funeral is today. Could I speak to dad. I need to ask him something."

"Sure, son."

"Blaine." I heard my dad say. "How are you son?"

"Dad, I need to ask a favor. Could you come and pick me up? I need you to bring me somewhere today."

"I could come and pick you up. Where do you need to go?"

"The funeral home, dad. I want to go to Derek's funeral."

"Son, I'm not sure I can. That boy tried to kill you."

"But he didn't, dad. Instead, he killed himself. Dad, I'm not going for him. I'm going for me. I need to start the healing process; I need to let this go. I need to forgive him. I don't ever want to let myself get to the place where he was, ever. I don't want that kind of hate in my heart. I need to move past this, dad. I need to try to see the good in him. I need closure."

"Son, you amaze me." I heard him trying to hold back his emotions, but I could hear the raspiness in his throat; he was fighting tears. "How is it that a fifteen year old boy can be so ready to forgive, to move forward, and I can't?"

"Dad, you can. We can. We can do it together. Can you come and pick me up?"

"I'll see you in 15 minutes."

 **October 10, 2009, 11:00 A. M.**

 **Nick Anderson- in the car headed to Westerville Memorial Gardens.**

I drove in silence for the first few minutes as Blaine sat quietly in the passenger seat. I had to admit that I was proud of him for his willingness to do this. We had barely spoken since our argument that day, and it was killing me. Between both of my boys who were currently not speaking to me, and Pam barely holding it together, I knew the ball was in my court, so to speak. Dr. Blevins told me that if Blaine tried to reach out to me, I needed to be there and demonstrate that I still love him. Of course I still loved him; I was just horrible at telling him. My stubbornness and temper didn't help things. I thought to a few months back and then to the moments right after Blaine told us the truth. I thought Blaine and I had had a normal father and son relationship, but truly, we didn't have a relationship at all. I realized, though, that the last month before the attack, Blaine and I had been closer to each other than ever before. I allowed my fear to keep me from talking to my own son. I decided then and there that I needed courage; I needed to do what Cooper had said and step up.

"Blaine, I'm sorry."

"You don't have to say that, dad, because I know I destroyed everything. You were right about the dance. You were right about everything, but I had to prove myself. I didn't want to listen. I don't regret telling Thomas I love him, but I could've done it in a better way."

"Did I ever tell you the story of how I proposed to your mom?"

"No."

"We were in college. I was attending business school in Columbus. She was working part time and getting her degree in music. Music is what made me fall in love with your mom. She's so good. You and Cooper both get your talent from her. Anyway, we were at the airport. The long distance thing wasn't going well, so I decided to let her go and set her free. She was a mess in the lobby of that airport. They called her flight, and she rushed away, heading straight for the gate. She tripped on a chair leg and caught herself before she fell. That's the moment when I knew I screwed up severely. I ran over to her and kissed her passionately right in the middle of the airport, and then I dropped to my knee right there and proposed."

Blaine's jaw fell open. "Really! You?"

"We were married 6 months later. We aren't as different as you think. I don't sing or dance, but I do fight to hold on to what I love."

In that moment, I turned on the CD player and let him hear what I've been listening to nonstop for a week now. Chrissie Hynde's deep, sultry voice filled the car as she sang the words I had memorized by heart. We sat there in complete silence as the words of "I'll Stand by You" played through the speaker. We both had tears streaming down our faces.

I pulled into the parking lot and shut off the ignition. "I'm going to keep fighting for you, son; for us. I'm going to screw up, and I'm going to insert my foot in my mouth on numerous occasions, and I want you to call me out on it when I do. I respect you. You've taken some risks, but you are a great kid; I mean, young man. I'm so proud of you." I hadn't even had all the words out of my mouth when he wrapped me in a hug.

"I want you to be," he sobbed. "I wasn't so sure of that anymore."

"I know, and I did a lousy job at telling you that, especially when you needed me the most. I'll tell you, though, that I'm here right now. We are going to do this together." We stepped out of the car and headed for the funeral parlor, with my arm over his shoulder. "I love you, son."

"I love you too, dad!"

Date: **October 10, 2009, 11:30**

 **Mitchell Dodd- Westerville Memorial Gardens**

These last few days have been excruciating. Visitation started yesterday, and I was blown away with how many people showed up to pay their respects. Quite a few of Derek's teammates and coaches showed up, and many people from the community. I had agonized over the events over the past few weeks, and I had been terrified that people wouldn't show up because of what happened on the night of the dance. The aftermath of his arrest was horrible. We were both slandered all over the paper and the news. They hired a guard at the firm because of threats and reporters.

I was surprised how some of the clients that had turned their back on me after the arrest showed up to show sympathy. Of course, nobody wanted to hear Derek's side when he was alive. Rumors and lies were accepted as fact, and nobody seemed to care about how sick my son really was. I had been painted as a neglectful and uncaring father who abandoned my son. I was amazed that some of those very same people and reporters were here now expressing their condolences.

However, I was caught off guard most when I saw Burt Hummel walk into the visitation with his son. Before Elizabeth passed, the two boys had actually spent some time together, although neither one of them would have remembered. Kurt was a very unique child; he and Derek didn't even play together when I would stop by. Their differences were noticeable, and after Elizabeth got sick, I quit stopping by altogether. It was really uncomfortable, and honestly, that was about the time my marriage was starting to have problems. It was just easier for us to drift apart.

Looking at Kurt, it was one hundred percent obvious that he was gay, and now I realized why Burt turned the car over to the police. In his eyes, Derek might as well have assaulted his son. I was livid over what he did to Derek at his garage, but I never heard his side of the story and I'm sure Derek wasn't innocent. It hurt that Derek was gone, but what hurt the most was knowing the destruction he caused on his downward spiral.

Burt approached me, not looking me directly in the eyes. "I'm sorry, Mitchell. I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry about Derek, about the car, about reporting the incident, and I'm sorry about…" Burt was a big guy, but he was in tears, as if he was to blame.

"Stop," I said, placing my hand on his shoulder. "This isn't your fault. You did what you had to do." I took him by the hand, and we moved to a more private area. I knew I would break down right there in front of everybody if I didn't.

As soon as I shut the door, I collapsed in his arms. "Burt, don't apologize. As much as it hurts to admit, Derek screwed up, and I did, too. You did what you have always done. You stood up for what was right. Actually, you were the one to help me realize how sick he really was, but I just didn't get to him in time. This is nobody's fault but mine."

"I could've done more, reached out to you."

"Could you have? Because I don't think so. You revealed to me that he ran some kid off the road, and I still didn't believe it. Derek blurted it out, and I was shocked and mortified. How did I not notice how sick he really was? He almost killed three people; three gay boys. Was Kurt there the day you told Derek to leave the garage?"

"Yes. He was the one who called the cops."

"I don't blame you, Burt, for what you did. You must've thought he was a monster. He wasn't always like that. They found out he was bipolar. He was diagnosed with depression after the divorce. I thought it was temporary. He was pulling away from me. I also blamed that on the divorce, but it just kept getting worse. I just kept ignoring it, thinking that it would pass. Then after everything happened with the kid and the car, I panicked and overreacted. I took everything away from him. I slapped him, Burt. After he told me he purposely ran that kid off the road, I slapped him. I kicked him out. I made him sell his car. I took everything away from him, when really he needed me to understand. He needed compassion. I tried, but I got involved too late. It was just easier to pretend that things would get better with time."

"Mitch, being a single parent is tough. Kurt and I are just now starting to connect. It took him all these years to tell me that he was gay. I guess I didn't make it any easier. I got a call from the guidance office at the beginning of the year, and she told me that Kurt was looking at a pamphlet about ending it all. It's hard to watch them struggle. You never know when to intervene and when to step back. I'm honestly afraid. I'm scared that Kurt is going to get bullied now that he's officially come out of the closet. He's already been picked on some, but I don't think he tells me about it all. He's so little and so different. He's very strong, but he also has such a big heart. I'm just afraid that he's going to get hurt."

"Fight for him, Burt. He's a good kid. Let him know you love him. Tell him every day, even when he screws up. That's one thing I didn't do enough. I don't even know if he knew how much I loved him. I let him down."

"He knew, Mitchell. He had to." He put his arm around me, and I lost it. We stood there for what felt like forever, exchanging no words.

"I've got to get back out there, Burt, but thank you for coming. It means the world to me that you came."


	42. Chapter 42-Part 2-Acquainted with the

**Chapter 42-Acquainted with the Night-Part 2**

 **Read chapter 41 first I think a few people may not have realized that I posted two chapters instead of 1. If you skipped it, you missed some very important events.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or To Make you Feel my Love by Bob Dylan and the fabulous Adele.

Author's Note: This was originally one long chapter, but I decided to break it up, and post them back to back. I hope you like it. These were really hard to write, and I felt so bad these last few days.

 **October 10, 2009, 12:00 P. M.**

 **Michael-Westerville Memorial Gardens**

I was dreading this. The last few days were horrible. I had been staying with Mr Dodd. My parents weren't home anyway, and I didn't want to leave him alone. He was such a good guy. Derek had been angry with him over the divorce, but honestly, both his mom and dad were to blame for the disintegration in their marriage. For awhile, Derek thought they would work it out, but I tried to tell him that sometimes it was better when parents didn't stay together. My mom and dad get along fine, I guess, as long as they aren't doing the domestic thing, and as long as they don't have to play parent to me.

Mr. Dodd asked me to speak. He said I was the best friend Derek had, and that he really appreciated me sticking with him all these years. I wish I would've been a better friend to him. The attack was my idea. Derek was a good friend, but he had such a problem controlling his impulses. I remembered the last conversation we had, where he said that he hated himself sometimes. I knew that feeling. I hated myself sometimes, too. I remembered Blaine saying the same thing at himself. Maybe self-loathing was normal, something we all have to face in order to be motivated to change.

I remembered Derek telling me why he didn't like Thomas. He said he seemed so confident, so proud of who he was. Derek seemed so tough, but really, he was as scared as everyone else. He hated that he was kicked off of the soccer team, not because he loved soccer, but because he wanted everyone to think he was a tough athlete. He didn't really like Stacey, but he didn't like the idea of people thinking he couldn't get a girlfriend. All that time, I admired him because of his strength and toughness, when all along he was terrified of himself.

I was honestly terrified, too. I meant what I wrote in my letter to Thomas. I didn't like who I was either, but I didn't want to take the same route as Derek; I wanted to change. I wanted to be the kind of person others looked up to. I wanted to be more like Thomas and Blaine, helping others instead of bringing them down.

I found my seat, and the service started. I tuned the officiate out until I heard my name. I stepped forward.

"Hi. My name is Michael, and Derek was my best friend. I wanted to say a few words about him. I've heard a few people saying a lot of bad things about him lately, and very few knew what an amazing friend he was. He always had my back. He was always there for me. He also had an amazing sense of humor. He loved to laugh, and he loved to make others laugh.

Unfortunately, he had a dark side. He was suffering from depression. Most people didn't see the kind, gentle side of him; they saw the side effects of his illness. They saw him lash out in anger that he struggled to keep inside. I keep thinking about how lost Derek must've been to get to that place. I know what it is like to feel lost and alone. As I sat writing this, I kept turning to a poem "Acquainted with the Night" by Robert Frost, and I believe that these words captured what he must have been feeling.

 **I have been one acquainted with the night.**

 **I have walked out in rain—and back in rain.**

 **I have outwalked the furthest city light.**

 **I have looked down the saddest city lane.**

 **I have passed by the watchman on his beat**

 **And dropped my eyes, unwilling to explain.**

 **I have stood still and stopped the sound of feet**

 **When far away an interrupted cry**

 **Came over houses from another street,**

 **But not to call me back or say good-bye;**

 **And further still at an unearthly height,**

 **One luminary clock against the sky**

 **Proclaimed the time was neither wrong nor right.**

 **I have been one acquainted with the night.**

A friend of mine enlightened me to the work of Robert Frost. Derek and I had a long conversation before his death, and I heard so much pain in his voice. He seemed so lost and hopeless, like he couldn't find his way back to the light of day. I wasn't able to guide him back; I kept him in darkness. Instead of encouraging him to find happiness, I added fuel to the fire. Derek, I'm sorry." Tears streamed down my face. "I'm sorry," I cried and I bolted from the podium.

Then I saw him. Blaine was there. Derek tried to kill him. He tried to kill Thomas. How could he come to the funeral? I had to talk to him. I was determined to find him after the funeral

S **aturday, October 10**

 **Blaine-Derek's Funeral 12:20 P.M.**

Michael's reading during the ceremony brought me to tears. His eyes met mine right before he ran from the stage. I had a feeling he wanted to talk. I had things I needed to say to him as well. I found him outside, sitting on the steps behind the parlor, with his head in his hands, sobbing hysterically. "Michael. Are you ok?"

"Of course not! He was my best friend. Do you know what it's like to…" and he stopped. Of course, I knew what he was about to say. I knew what it was like to lose someone. They almost killed us both. Thomas was gone now, and I wasn't handling it well either.

Michael gave me a sympathetic look. He looked sad and broken. "I'm sorry. That was a stupid question. I guess I'm just surprised you are here. Didn't you hate Derek? A lot of others did. Carl isn't here. Actually, very few of our classmates are here. Most of the people here are here to pay respects to Mr. Dodd."

"I needed to forgive him, Michael. Yes, he hurt us, but he was so broken, so full of hate. If I hate him, I'm not going to end up any better. I have to let it go. I forgive you, too, Michael. For everything."

"Why? I made your life hell," he asked.

"At first, yes you did, but then you made me realize that anything in life worth having is worth fighting for. I told you that I was scared to be who I was." I gulped. "I was pretending. I'm not anymore and I feel so free. Yes, I still get nervous. I still feel insecure at times, but you helped me to learn that fear is not necessarily a bad thing, as long as I don't let it define me; I have to face it and overcome it. Yes, you outed me, but now I know without a doubt who I am. If it weren't for you, I would've never talked to Thomas, and that was the best thing that happened to me. Thomas changed me. He helped me realize that it's ok to be who I am, and those that really love me don't care about my flaws or mistakes. They love me in spite of those things. They even love me because of those things."

Michael's eyes teared up. "I want that, Blaine. I want that freedom. I don't want to feel like I've felt lately. I remember what you told me about courage, and I think you are right. I'm scared as hell of letting others see who I really am, but I'm more scared of what I will become if I keep pretending. I'm scared that I can't do it by myself. I still don't get why you are forgiving me."

"Because resentment just holds me back. Forgiveness isn't just for you. It helps me let go, too. It helps me move forward. Happiness is a choice, and I refuse to be a part of anything that brings me misery: friendships, activities, anything."

"How?"

"Focus on the people and the things that make you happy. Find something you love to do and do it. Surround yourself with people that enjoy the same thing. That's why I joined Glee and the play. Being on stage makes me happy, and finding other people that felt the same thing motivates me to do my best. When are you happiest, Michael?"

"When I'm playing soccer. Although I loved being with Cassandra. Thanks to you, she thought I was this sensitive poet, and I wasn't. You two helped me realize that it's pretty cool. I actually started writing a poem the other day. I was hoping that I could win Cassy back. She dumped me after she found out what we did to you and Thomas. She said she couldn't be with someone so violent, but I want her to know I'm not that person anymore. She made me happy, Blaine. How do I win her back?"

"Well, you know my solution."

"I'm not serenading her in public, Blaine. I can't sing."

"Write her a poem. I could help you put it to music, if you wanted, and we could put it on CD."

"Why would you help me like that?"

"Number one, I like to compose. Two, I like helping others because bringing joy to others brings me joy. Three, changing on our own is difficult. You weren't always an angry, spiteful person, Michael, and honestly, I had a hand in that. I crossed the line. So did you, and that didn't get either of us anywhere. So now, I want to make it right. What do you say?"

"I say, let's do it. Thank you, Blaine. I really want you to know how sorry I am."

"I know. I knew when you came to the hospital that day and after reading your letter. That's what makes you different than Derek; you felt remorse and you want to change."

"He wanted to change, too, but he didn't see the point. He thought it was too late for him." Tears streamed down his face. "So much of this was my fault. I caused this, all of it. He's dead because of me!"

I hugged him tightly. "Michael, you screwed up, and it has consequences, but you didn't cause this. He was sick and miserable. You tried to help him. You did what you could."

"It wasn't enough. I can't fix this. I can never make this right."

"Not completely. Derek can't come back, but we could do something to preserve his memory and help others like him."

"What do you have in mind, Blaine?"

 **Saturday, October 10,**

 **Nick Anderson- Derek's Funeral- 12:20**

Blaine went to talk to Michael privately. I wasn't sure at first, but Blaine told me about Michael's apology. Michael and Blaine were once best friends, and Blaine could tell Michael was lost. He wanted to help him. It was one quality I loved about my son.

As I stood waiting, I recognized a familiar face, the man from the tire shop in Lima. "Hi! How's it going with the transmission?"

Mr Hummel rubbed the back of his neck. "It's not in great shape. Lots of rust and wear, but we should have it ready in another week or so. I'll call you when it's ready, or you're welcome to come and work on it with me. Working on this engine has been difficult, but it's always been a dream of mine to restore a classic. It inspired me to find one of my own for my son and I to restore." He paused. "How is your son? How is his recovery coming along?"

"He's recovering well, actually. I think he's going to be ok. I just hope we will be. I screwed up; I told him that he shouldn't tell people at his new school that he's gay. I was so scared this would happen again."

"Trust me, I know it's hard. Kurt came out only a few weeks ago. I knew since he was three, but he just wasn't ready to tell me. It got to the point where we almost didn't talk at all. His coming out has actually saved our relationship. Let him be honest. Let him be himself. He will be much more comfortable coming to you if he feels like you accept him for who he is."

"I've accepted it, and I love him the same. I'm just scared to death, and honestly, I don't know how to relate to him. When Pam was pregnant with him, I dreamed of the father-son things we could do. However, I'm lost. He doesn't care about any of those things. We used to run, but we don't talk. Blaine mentioned working on the car, but I can tell it's not his thing."

"I understand. I love "Deadliest Catch," and he loves "Project Runway" and sewing. There's a lot of compromise involved. Finish the car, but find out his interest in the process. Talk to him. You'll discover new things about yourself, too. I can't stand all those musicals, but Sweeny Todd was pretty cool. I love the Beatles, so we watched "Across the Universe." It's a give and take. Just give it some time. Think about coming down to the shop, and we'll work on that engine."

"I might just take you up on that. Thank you, Mr. Hummel."

"It's Burt. I have a feeling that us fathers need to stick together. Hey, Kurt is around here somewhere. I don't think you've ever met him."

"I don't believe I have."

"Oh, trust me. You would remember. My son is one of a kind. He leaves quite an impression."

 **Date: Sunday, October 11**

 **Blaine-Dalton Academy-9 P.M.**

It had been a very busy weekend, and I was drained. The funeral had been intense, but I didn't regret going. Michael and I were not ok, but I did mean it when I said I forgave him. I didn't want to harbor hate in my heart anymore.

I had changed into my pajamas and was getting ready for bed when I saw an envelope propped against my computer monitor. I ran over to my desk and tore into it as soon as I realized it was from Thomas. Sam must have checked the mail and left it there for me. Sam was already in bed, sleeping and snoring when I arrived. Thomas must have wrote this a few days ago. I haven't even finished the others yet. Something must have happened.

My Dearest Blaine,

I know Derek's funeral is tomorrow, and by now, you know I'm not going. I'd come, but it's just too hard to travel right now, and we really don't have the money. Honestly, my mom would have a conniption fit if I even asked. I hate that he died, but I can't, Blaine. He tortured us for no other reason than jealousy. I want to be at that place where I'm over everything, but I'm not yet. I know with time, I will get there. I want to be there for you. I know that this all saddens your heart. I know this letter isn't the same, but I want to save my money to fly out at another time. I miss you so much, Blaine.

Blaine, I've been there before, and I don't want to go back, but sometimes I feel myself slipping back into the grip of depression. I've been here a week and I haven't really made any friends, aside from Sebastian. Honestly, I think he wants more than a friendship. I am not ready for that. He asked me if I wanted to hang out at Tryst (a gay bar) tonight, and I said no. Secretly, I want to go. I have been stuck here for a week now, and I'm so lonely. I miss you so much, Blaine. I know we've talked every day, but it's not the same. I miss your cuddles, your kisses, your hugs, your smile, and your facial expressions. I just miss you.

The CD continues to comfort me, but it's not the same as having you here. It's a poor substitute to actually being in your arms, even though I am in awe of how amazing it is. It's just that it makes me miss you even more, especially the last song I played, "So Beautiful." You have to know that everything you feel for me, I feel for you. You make me feel so loved. In closing, I want to share these lyrics with you.

 _When the rain is blowing in your face_

 _And the whole world is on your case_

 _I could offer you a warm embrace_

 _To make you feel my love_

 _When the evening shadows and the stars appear_

 _And there is no one there to dry your tears_

 _I could hold you for a million years_

 _To make you feel my love_

 _I know you haven't made your mind up yet_

 _But I would never do you wrong_

 _I've known it from the moment that we met_

 _no doubt in my mind where you belong_

 _I'd go hungry, I'd go black and blue_

 _I'd go crawling down the avenue_

 _No, there's nothing that I wouldn't do_

 _To make you feel my love_

 _The storms are raging on the rolling sea_

 _And on the highway of regret_

 _The winds of change are blowing wild and free_

 _You ain't seen nothing like me yet_

 _I could make you happy, make your dreams come true_

 _Nothing that I wouldn't do_

 _Go to the ends of the Earth for you_

 _To make you feel my love_

 _To make you feel my love_

I want to see you, Blaine. I'm planning a trip to see you when you do the play performance. I just hope I can make it until then. I hope you will call me, because I just miss having an actual conversation with you.

I love you always,

Thomas

P.S. Please call me. I don't care what time it is. I need to hear from you.

The letter was damp and I realized that my tears were dropping steadily, blurring some of the words. I picked up my phone.

"Hey, beautiful! You don't even know how much I miss you. You aren't going to believe everything that's happened over the weekend."

"Tell me, babe. Tell me everything!"

Author's Note: This was an incredibly difficult chapter to write, but some closure was needed. Things will be less tense in the next few chapters. Time will start to pass quicker from here out as well. I promise more letters and revelations of Blaine's CD. I still have a few more Warblers to bring in too. Also, Burt and Kurt will make a few more appearances.


	43. Chapter 43-moving forward and not lookon

Chapter 43-Moving Forward, Not Looking Back

Note: I posted chapter 41 and 42 at the same time, and 41 was gotten very little traffic. If you skipped 41, you might want to go back and read what you missed. At lot of important events happened in those two chapters. Thank you. 

Please Read: Right now, I'm at 88 reviews. I never thought I would have so many. I'd love to see 100. That would be amazing. I'm writing a very special scene for a future chapter a little further down the road. I will give a gift to a special reviewer. I'm picking a number between 88-105 ( I already have the number picked), and the person who picks my lucky number will receive a sneak peak of that scene before I publish the chapter. I don't know when it will happen because it depends on when that person reviews, and what my number is. I will announce the winner when that person reviews. I'm not trying to get reviews. I just want to thank you guys for being so amazing. To be fair, I will count it for any chapter 40 or over just in case the winner was not caught up on the last few chapters.

Author's Note: So yeah, I'm up at 2:30, reading this incredible review, and I had to go down stairs and write a response. I'm going to included the review. Of course, I love all of my reviews, and I read them all over and over, but Dancer 16, you hit the nail right on the head.

Dancer 16: WOW! These two chapters were really powerful especially this one. As I read the part where Blaine was talking to Michael and how he needed to forgive to move on was so moving. and that "happiness was a choice and that he refused to a part of anything that brought him misery" WOW! I loved these words and they are so true which I know from personal experience. I think we are now beginning to see the Blaine that we all know and love emerge from a scared, and confused boy to a courageous brave young man who gets joy from helping others who are in need, I hope I got that correctly. Again you made me cry, thank you and Thanks again for posting.

You got it. Blaine has went through a lot of pain from the very beginning of this story (starting with the bullying, to the rejection from his friends and father, to the brutal attack, losing his best friend, and ultimately, to starting all over) This story is far more angst-filled than I ever intended, but I wanted to show the journey from the boy he described at his old school (he said he regretted running) and the one he was at Dalton. I just didn't like where I have read in some fics that Blaine told Kurt to have courage when facing Karofsky, and they implied that Blaine gave bad advice, something he was unwilling to do himself. Honestly, all I saw from Blaine was courage, from him defending a complete stranger (Kurt) to attending a prom and facing his demons. He didn't even know the kids at McKinley, but he stands in front of them all and dances with Kurt.

Ultimately, Blaine's father (In the Chapter 5, told Blaine this, ""One thing I want you to do for me right now is to stop worrying about what everyone else wants at your expense. Stop worrying about what everyone else feels and start acknowledging what you feel. It's ok to be upset and it's ok to tell me about it. It's more than alright because I love you, son. I want you to be happy and I want you to know that happiness is a choice. Don't let others steal your joy. Don't let them break you. I want you to know that I'm proud of you." Blaine takes that advice, and it helps shape him into the young man we see in season 2.

However, I hoped to convey that all of the characters had had to face fears head on (from Nick Anderson and his fears about Blaine being ridiculed and mistreated to Jenny, standing by her friend, even though, she was ridiculed and hurt too. Ultimately, Derek failed to show Courage, and Michael is currently the one who is being faced with a personal dilemma. He's had an epiphany, and he wants to change, but will he actually do it. As this story continues, there are going to be a few more situations that arise where courage is in order, but I think that's just the game of life. I believe deep down in my heart, that attitude makes or breaks us. I tell my students that there is always an excuse not to achieve a goal. Successful people do it anyway, in spite of those obstacles. Thank you for your amazing insight. I'm glad that someone saw the deeper theme of this story.

Disclaimer: It's a miracle. Ryan Murphy decided that he would hand the empire over to this fan girl right here, no wait! totally dreaming. Darn. I still don't own Glee

October 12, 2009

Sebastian- Chicago Academy

I had been watching the parking lot for the beat up car I assumed the new kid had. He was on scholarship, no doubt, but that just meant he wasn't one of those wimpy, girly boys, that wanted to be pampered and pursued with flowers and romance. That was good, because then he wouldn't be my type. He said he spent several years in a public school; I assumed it was slim pickings there, which meant he was most likely a virgin. That was also a good thing. With my suave looks and my charm, he would be eating out of my hand or better in a week. I don't like the ones that think they are in control. I'm the Diva in and out of the bedroom (or classroom, bathroom, wherever the urge strikes.)

However, there was one challenge. He was obviously caught up over some loser from Westerville. At least, I figured he was a loser. Texts and repeated requests finally got Thomas to friend me on Facebook. He had only a few photos on there, but there were a few tagged photos of him and this Blaine guy. The new kid was cute, but his boy toy was sex on a stick. I really wished that the roles were reversed and this Blaine guy had come to Chicago. Maybe I could talk Thomas into inviting him up here for a visit. He wouldn't have to visit long before he became a notch in my belt. Otherwise, I might have to convince mom to transfer back to Ohio. We still have a place in Westerville so it wouldn't be too much trouble.

However, that was for another time. Thomas was so wrapped up in Blaine that he wasn't giving me the time of day. He was on my turf now, away from the protective eye of momma, and I didn't quit pursuing a conquest until I got what I wanted. I would just have to keep him so busy that he didn't have time for Blaine anymore.

I shot him a sexy, flirty text as I sat there watching, and I finally spotted the silver Grand Am pull into the lot. Yep, definitely a scholarship kid. He was in the visual arts program and I was in the performing arts program. We wouldn't have many classes together, but he had said something about working on the set of Les' Miserable's . Of course, I won the role of Marius, so I would just have to flirt heavily on the set and persuade him to go get coffee or something after rehearsals.

He wouldn't be my best conquest or make me a legend, but it would certainly be fun.

Monday, October 12, 2009

Thomas-The Academy

I was excited to be getting out of the house for really the first time since I arrived, and I was even more elated to be out of the chair. I still had a way to go before the doctors deemed me fully recovered, but the doctor assured her that I could navigate without the chair as long as I took it easy. She almost made me take the bus, but I insisted I would be fine.

I pulled into the parking lot and spotted him immediately. Sebastian was leaning against a column, sunglasses over his eyes, and his jacket casually draped over his shoulder. I had already received several flirtatious texts this morning; not to mention, he stalked me on Facebook as well. I had to turn off my chat because he kept popping up to talk. I had been chatting with Blaine once when another window popped up, and I accidentally sent a message to Sebastian instead of Blaine. Sebastian had seemed flattered that I said that he looked hot but I was actually commenting on a picture that Blaine had sent me.

Crap! Now Sebastian really wouldn't take a hint. I had actually lied and told him that Blaine was my boyfriend, which just seemed to make him more persistent. The attention did feel nice, but I just didn't think I trusted his intentions. He had playboy written all over him. Apparently, I was his next target.

"Hey, Sexy! You certainly know how to rock a pair of skinny jeans. Most guys couldn't pull off orange and aquamarine."

"It's tangerine and teal. Are you sure you're gay?"

"I am where it counts. I could give you a demonstration, baby!"

"Um, I've got to get to class, Sebastian. And so do you."

"My teacher won't mind. He owes me a favor. I certainly granted him one. Two, actually. The first one was keeping my mouth shut, and the second involved the opposite." He smiled a cocky grin. "How about lunch? We can go where you want, in case you want to share some time privately."

"Um, I can't. I have a meeting." Thank God. This guy is relentless.

"A meeting, professors don't usually do that. Well, unless you have the same professor I've had."

"I'm meeting with the set designer. I wanted to show him my sketches so far."

"Oh, well, ok. I'll see you on the set, gorgeous!"

I grabbed my cell phone and texted Kurt.

Thomas to Kurt: He was waiting for me at the front of the school today when I arrived.

Kurt to Thomas: That gay bar guy

Thomas to Kurt: Yeah! Sebastian. All he did by that move was prove he wasn't my type.

Kurt to Thomas: Ooh! What faux pas did he commit?

Thomas to Kurt: I'll send you a picture of my outfit and you tell me if the colors are orange and aquamarine.

Kurt had explained how to upload photos. The picture wasn't great, but I sent it to him.

Kurt to Thomas: It's tangerine and teal, and the color combo looks amazing on you.

Thomas to Kurt: I know, right. He kept trying to talk me into a date. After he made that comment, I asked him if he really was gay.

Kurt to Thomas: What did he say?

Thomas to Kurt: He asked me if I wanted a demonstration.

Kurt to Thomas: Oh! What a creep! Be careful. It sounds like he's only after one thing. Not that I would have any experience.

Thomas to Kurt: Advances like that are not flattering.

Kurt to Thomas: At least someone takes notice of you. And it sounds like someone you are allowed to be attracted to.

Thomas to Kurt: Uh oh. Are you crushing on a guy?

Kurt to Thomas: Yeah, but he's straight.

Thomas to Kurt: Careful, Kurt. My best friend did that. That's part of the reason why he's at Dalton.

Kurt to Thomas: He was the one that attacked you guys?

Thomas to Kurt: One of them. Just be careful.

Kurt to Thomas: Sounds like you should be, too, being you are getting advances from Casanova.

Thomas to Kurt: Oh, trust me. He doesn't have near as much game as Casanova. Speaking of Casanova, I have to go to Lit. Class. C-ya!

Kurt to Thomas: Bye!

Monday, October 12, 2009

Ethan-Les' Miserables' Set-12:00

I stood there, paintbrush in my hand, standing a few feet back from the bar scene backdrop. I didn't know what it was, but something was missing. I was the manager and lead designer of these backdrops so they had to be perfect. To make it worse, it was mostly sophomores and freshmen who were assigned to help. There was a junior, but he was new. Supposedly, he was some incredible artist and designer at his previous school, but that was a public school. Please, he'd probably be applauded for painting a symmetrical circle. Heck, from what I heard, most of the kids he's used to being around probably didn't know what symmetrical meant. He was supposed to be here at noon to show me his sketches. I sighed. This would probably be a waste of my time.

At 12:02, I went back to work. I decided that I needed to darken the tables so they looked a little more worn. I had given up on the meeting when I heard the door open.

"I'm sorry I'm late. I couldn't remember exactly which auditorium I was supposed to go to. I've never been to a place that had more than one auditorium. How many does this place have?"

"Quite a few, but there are three main ones they use, one for orchestra and music, one for dance and ballet, and this one for the theatrical productions. Then there are practice stages and small stages for vocal and solo performances. There's even a stage in the cafeteria for performances during lunch hour. Most of those performances are impromptu. I have to admit, they are pretty awesome. They have lead to some pretty neat jam sessions."

"Do you play?"

"I sing, but I focus most of my attention on visual arts. That's my passion. Do you play an instrument?"

"My Boyfr, I mean best friend, plays about 5, and he sings, too."

The boy blushed. "Hey, that's cool." He looked embarrassed. "Hey, if you're gay, it's ok here. You're at a performing arts academy. If you are a straight male here, you are actually in the minority."

"It's not that. I'm not ashamed. Most people pretty much assume I'm gay as soon as they meet me."

"That's just because you have such fabulous style." I was flirting. He really did have a great sense of style though. "I love the combination of teal and tangerine."

"Thank you. A guy earlier was trying to hit on me, and commented that I was wearing orange and aquamarine. Please? Like I would ever."

"Obviously not! Be careful. Some of the guys here don't care that you are taken. They can come on kind of strong."

"I've already experienced that. This guy, Sebastian…"

"Sebastian!" I cut him off. "Already?"

"Oh, I told him I had a boyfriend. Technically, though, I don't. Blaine and I didn't get together because I was moving. We are still pretty close, though. That's why I said best friend."

"No, listen to me, that won't matter to Sebastian. Actually, that will probably spur him on more. He sees it as a game."

"You sound like you are speaking from experience."

"Let's just say he took advantage of a friend of mine. Sebastian's only a freshman, but he's already been around. He's broken several hearts and it doesn't even seem to faze him one bit. Look, I would stay away from him."

"I'm trying. He's pretty persistent."

"I could understand why. You are his type." I smiled at him without even thinking about it. I was flirting again, and he was blushing. He really was a cutie. His dirty blonde hair was styled flawlessly, with his bangs swooped over to one side, almost covering up his right eye. The style accentuated those sparkling blue eyes. I meant what I said about his outfit, which fit him perfectly. He was thin, but not scrawny. His button nose and slightly pink cheeks made him adorable. Who was this guy?

He held out his hand. "I'm Thomas Hendrix by the way."

"Ethan. Ethan Sullivan. I guess we better get to work. Show me what you can do."

He handed me sketchbook reluctantly. "Blaine is the only other guy that's seen this."

"Blaine's your boy…best friend?"

"Yeah! We still talk every night. He's amazing. I think he would love it here. Like I said, he plays 5 instruments, and he sings well. He also acts. He was one of the stars of our school production of "The Wizard of Oz." He grabbed his phone. "Here's a photo."

"He's really cute. So, is he your usual type?" I was doing it again.

"I guess so. I've never really had a boyfriend, although I dated another guy. Honestly, I thought Blaine was out of my league. I was the only other out guy at our school. It wasn't like he had a lot of options."

"This isn't Lima, Ohio. Sexuality isn't as big of a deal, especially in a city as big as Chicago. He's attractive, but so are you. Don't sell yourself short."

"I really miss him."

"I bet you do. I moved here from Indiana and left a boyfriend behind. We tried the long distance thing. He met someone else and they were together 2 months later." I started looking through his sketchbook. His work was absolutely inspired. His technique was flawless; his use of color was genius. He included pictures from his previous sets and they were flawless. The picture of Emerald City was breathtaking. "I could see why they wanted you here at the Academy. This is fabulous. I'm honored to have your help. I was really worried that I would be doing most of the difficult stuff by myself." I put my hand on his. "I'm glad you are here, Thomas." I really was. This boy was fantastic, and I only met him a few minutes ago. "Look, just be careful with Sebastian. He really is just after one thing."

"Well, I'm a prude, so he ain't getting it from me. Let's get to work."

I laughed. I couldn't wait to get to know this guy more. He seemed so vibrant and full of life, which was just my type. I would respect the relationship he had with his friend though. Right now, what Thomas needed was a friend.

Friday,October 16, 2009

Blaine, Dalton

Things at Dalton were good, although auditions for the Warblers weren't until January. Sectionals were in two months, and Sam, Nick, and Jeff all frequently rehearsed in the dorm room that Sam and I shared. Sam was an incredible room mate and friend. He hated that I wasn't a Warbler and tried to get the council to let me audition. Nick and Jeff even told me Sam threatened to quit. He barely knew me at the time, but he stuck his neck out for me. From that point on, we became really close.

I really immersed myself in other activities at Dalton. I concentrated on my classes, which were much tougher than the ones at Central. I also took up some training and joined some clubs. I even formed one, but Rule One says I can't really talk about it. However, I have met some interesting characters through that endeavor. One of my favorite clubs I joined was boxing. That night at the dance, I learned I had more strength than I had originally thought, but I never again wanted to feel like I did that night. I was in the locker room hitting the bag when Nick approached me.

"Hey. man!" He gave me a fist bump. "How's it going?"

"I'm good. How's Warbler practice been? What are you guys singing, because my roommate has currently been singing along to some odd selections. I mean, he likes country, so I understand why he's singing Taylor Swift, but someone explain to me why he's singing "If I Were a Boy". I mean, I'm like, Sam, you have something you want to tell me?"

Nick chuckled. "We aren't doing any Beyonce this time, although that would be fun. Did you ever think maybe your own addiction to Top 40 has influenced him? I mean, you were just sweating to "Hot and Cold," he laughed.

"You know how I feel about Katy." I stopped hitting the bag for a minute. "Is everything ok?"

"How did you know that you were in love?"

I looked at him and he blushed. "Are you trying to tell me something?" I playfully batted my eyelashes at him.

"Shut up!" He laughed. "You ain't my type, Frodo."

"Nope, that would be Warbler Jeff, the shy, blushing blonde."

"Blaine, it's getting harder to room with him. It's the little things. He's so cute, and his little habits drive me insane, from the way he sighs in his sleep, to his adorable pj's, when he sleeps in pj's. The other night, he slept in shorts and a tank top."

"Is that why you came to our dorm? You said it was because he was snoring."

"Uh, well, he wasn't."

"So that's why you wouldn't remove the robe even though you had on pajamas."

"Shut up!" He blushed and laughed. "I've been trying so hard to hold back, but I'm going to end up blurting out how I feel. He's gorgeous. We've talked about him coming out to his family, but he's too afraid to right now. I want to be with him so bad, but I know it will cause all kinds of problems, especially being that he doesn't want anyone to know. When I have a boyfriend, I want to be able to show him off."

"Well, that's difficult here in Ohio. Thomas and I didn't want to hide our relationship, but ultimately, that caused a lot of problems, and that's why I'm here."

"What exactly happened at your old school, Blaine? Why are you and Thomas not together anymore?"

"Well, technically, we were always just friends. We went to a dance together, and I sang a song I wrote to him. I pretty much told him that I loved him."

"Wow, Blaine. You really are a sap! And here you are trying to be all tough."

"Shut up," I blushed and slapped his shoulder. "Do you want to hear this or not?"

"Sorry, man. Go on."

"We kissed in the parking lot, and we both told each other we were in love with one another. Then we were ambushed by my ex-best friend and Thomas' ex in the parking lot. Do you remember the funeral I went to last week?"

Nick nodded.

"It was for the third attacker. He tried to kill us. He beat Thomas severely, stabbed Carl, Thomas' ex, and then he tried to kill him. Thomas saved me, because Derek tried to stab me. Michael, my ex best friend, stabbed Thomas. Thomas was in a coma for several days and he is still recovering from some of his injuries."

"Oh, Blaine, I'm sorry."

"Look, this is just between us, ok."

"Man, I wouldn't tell anyone, ok. I will say one thing. Thomas sounds like one heck of a guy."

"He's amazing, and I know you won't repeat any of the details. Look, this place is different from Central. I haven't really advertised that I'm gay, but no one has mistreated me when they found out. Honestly, I don't really know who knows. I know you, Jeff, and Sam know, and that little Warbler that tried out with you."

"Trent? Yeah, he knows. But it's only because he has a well-developed gaydar."

"You mean he's gay?"

"Uh huh! Trust me, I know, because every time we have practice, he asks about you. I hope you don't mind, but I told him you have a boyfriend."

"You didn't tell him I was dating Sam, did you?"

"No, he wouldn't believe me. I know Sam hangs out with some gay guys, but I don't think any gay guy thinks Sam plays for their team. Actually, Trent wasn't really sure about you. He just saw you at the audition that day, and when we eat lunch together, and stuff."

"I have English Literature with him."

"Well, that might be how he found out. You do get all dreamy eyed when you talk about Dickens!"

My face turned red. A few guys turned and looked at us.

"Charles Dickens. The writer. Charles Dickens. Oliver Twist, Great Expectations. Come on."

"Look if you're gay, that's all well and good, but please don't talk about your Great Expectations with how Oliver over there twists," one of the jocks remarked.

I laughed. "Maybe we shouldn't talk about this in the locker room."  
"Probably not," he agreed. "How about I meet you in your room in ten, ok?"

"Sure, see you then."

"Hey, have your keyboard ready. You can start those lessons."

"Sounds good."

Saturday, October 17, 2016

Burt Hummel-Hummel, Tire, and Lube

"So you decided to come and take me up on my offer?" I chuckled, handing Mr. Anderson a pair of coveralls. "Rule number 1, work gear here shouldn't look like something you might wear to church. Next time, you might want to wear an old pair of jeans and a t-shirt." He was wearing a nice pair of jeans and a button-up dress shirt.

"Um, these are the most worn pair of jeans I have. I do yard work in this shirt."

"You have a gardener to help, don't you?"

"Not full time."

I chuckled. "What do you already know about restoring an engine?"

"Apparently, about as much as I know about how to dress when repairing one."

"We are going to be here awhile today, then, aren't we? Did you bring your son?"

"No, not today. He stayed at the school to hang out with some friends. I'm happy that he's making friends already."

"Guy friends?"

"He goes to an all boys boarding school."

"Oh wow! You must be ok with his sexuality then."

"Um, no. Not really, but I'm trying."

"Are there other gay guys there?"

"Yeah, and apparently, they have a zero-tolerance policy that is strictly enforced so that no discrimination of any kind is tolerated. My wife picked the school. I guess it stemmed from the fear of not ever wanting to get that call in the middle of the night again."

"I can understand that. I'm only asking because I'd love to put my son in a school like that. I bet the studies and courses offered are the best."

"I'm quite pleased with the rigor of the curriculum if I do say so myself, and they have a top-notch athletic program. I know it's all the way in Westerville, but maybe you should keep it in mind if your son's school ever gets too tough on him."

"I don't know if he would like a place like that. He feels more at home with the girls. He's also not much for sports. He was the kicker for the football team for a while. He was pretty good, even though he insisted on kicking off to Single Ladies."

I chuckled. This kid sounded hilarious.

"Hey, dad!" I heard Kurt say as he opened the door to the shop. "I figured you were here. Are you working on something special? You don't usually work on Saturdays."

"Remember that '59 Chevy transmission we have been restoring? It's for his car. This is Mr. Anderson. He's the father of one of the boys you sent flowers to."

"You sent flowers to my son?"

"Um, yeah. Just as a get well gesture."

"Do you want to join us Kurt?"

"Um, I can't this time. Hanging out with the Glee kids, dad. Maybe next time, ok."

"Alright, let's get this started, then."

Saturday, October 17, 2009

Cooper, LA

"Hey, Little Bro. It's so nice to hear from you."

"You know, there's a trick to that. It's called picking up the phone when your brother calls, or actually calling me first."

"I'm sorry. I've been going to extra auditions lately. Money's been tight."

"How come?"

"When dad found out I quit school, he closed my bank account. It was really his account. That was part of our agreement. I forgot about that. I haven't been avoiding you on purpose. I've been keeping my ringer off during auditions and parts. My agent has been helping me land these small roles. I haven't landed anything big yet, except this organic dog food commercial, and I guess that was only because I was the only one willing to eat several of those dog biscuits during the production. Actually, I didn't get the role at first, but the first guy threw up after taking one bite of the biscuit. Oh well. His loss. How's school? How's the Glee Club?"

"I'm not in the Glee Club."

"Why not, Blaine? I thought that was something you really wanted to be a part of."

"I did. Coop, I chickened out. I got nervous and I skipped my audition."

"That doesn't sound like my brother, the Courageous Lion. I bet Thomas had plenty to say about that."

"He threatened to shave my head."

"That sounds like Thomas."

"Coop, I called to invite you to a performance of the Wizard of Oz. I decided that I'm going to perform a matinee show. Lance doesn't mind. I want you to come."

"When is it?"

"November 14 at noon. Thomas is going to be there and Jenny. It will be nice to have everyone back together. I invited some of my friends from Dalton, too."

"The movie nerd with the big lips?"

"I believe you are referring to Sam, with 7% body fat, and he could probably kick that butt of yours. He's a great guy."

"I'm glad you have a friend, Blaine."

"Me too! I also have two other guys that hang out with me often, too. Their names are Jeff and Nick."

"Are they gay?"

"Yeah, but they totally have the hots for each other."

"Has anyone caught your eye yet?"

"No, not really. I miss Thomas.

"I know, little brother. He'll be here before you know it."

"I really miss you, too!"

"Likewise, little buddy, but I promise you, right now, I'll be there. I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Thanks, Coop. Have you talked to dad?"

"No, and I'm not going to, Blaine. I'm sorry. Has he talked to you?"

"Yes, he went to the funeral with me last week. He actually even made a new friend. He's at a garage right now in Lima, learning how to restore an engine."

"Really! I can't believe it."

"No, what you won't believe is that he apologized, and he's coming to the performance. We have talked every day since the funeral, and we are going to see a movie tonight at the Revival House. We are going to see Sweeney Todd."

"That's great, Blaine. I'm glad to hear that he is stepping up. Maybe I will give him a call."

"You should, Coop. He really is trying."

Author's Note: I hope this was a lot lighter hearted after the last two intense chapters. Next up, Blaine performs the role he's been waiting to play, but actually something much more important to him. He will meet a very important person for the first time. Remember to review for a chance to win a sneak peek of a scene that you guys have been waiting for. I will give options because I understand that a few of you have been awaiting different scenes.


	44. Chapter 44-Vanilla Twilight

Chapter 44- Vanilla Twilight.

Disclaimer: Glee is still not mine, nor is Owl City's fabulous "Vanilla Twilight". However, Thomas, Ethan, and the poem "Aphrodite's Cruelty" are uniquely mine.

Author's Note: **Please Read:** **Right now, I'm at 91 reviews. I never thought I would have so many. I'd love to see 100. To celebrate being that close, I'm writing a very special scene for a future chapter a little further down the road. I will give a gift to a special reviewer. I'm picking a number between 88-105 ( I already have the number picked), and the person who picks my lucky number will receive a sneak peak of that scene before I publish the chapter. I don't know when it will happen because it depends on when that person reviews, and what my number is. I will announce the winner when that person reviews. I'm not trying to get reviews. I just want to thank you guys for being so amazing. To be fair, I will count it for any chapter 40 or over just in case the winner was not caught up on the last few chapters.**

I wanted to apologize. I was going to skip to The wizard of Oz, and I started writing it already, but I realized I had to take care of a few things first. I struggled with trying to skip ahead several weeks. However, I am trying to pick up the pace. It will happen, but I just have to establish some other plotlines first.

Dancer 16, in response to your review, I'm just going to say you will have an answer at the end of this chapter. Thank you so much to everyone still reading this. I'm also going to give a special shout out to my fabulous editor DJ Eclipse. :)

 **Monday, October 26, 2009**

 **Ethan, Chicago Academy-Auditorium 3:30**

Thomas and I had been working on the set every evening, even on the weekends. We exchanged numbers last week so we could coordinate schedules. He was very open to working any time. I could tell that designing was his passion. There were days last week when he would text me pictures of something he sketched for a scene, and we would go meet each other at the coffee shop around the corner from his house. His ideas were so unique and fresh.

Thomas sat in front of the backdrop he was working on. We were ahead of schedule, mostly because every evening we had to be kicked out of the auditorium by the custodial staff. I think that he would've stayed on the stage if his mom and the school would allow him to. I knew I didn't mind being there with him. I thought he was truly remarkable. I wondered, though, if he was spending all of his time on set because he was lonely.

"Thomas, we can call it quits early tonight if you want to."

"Why, can you not stay?"

"On no, I can. It's fine. You've just been working so hard. You've barely taken any time for yourself since you started here. Have you even had time to do your homework?"

"Yeah, I do that first when I get home. I'm mostly caught up. I have some reading to do but I do that at night. Sometimes I have trouble sleeping. Nothing that Ernest Hemingway can't help me cure."

"Not a Hemingway fan?" I asked with a smile. I had stopped painting so that I could listen attentively. I turned toward him. His hand brushed my knee.

"Not really. I'm more of a Robert Frost fan."

"Really! Desert Places is brilliant. Most people have never heard of that one, though." I could feel the smile grow across my face.

"It's my favorite," he gasped. "I can quote it from memory I've read it so often. I think most of his work is genius." His eyes started to sparkle, the way they did when he was excited about something. His face really lit up.

"Would you like to go with me to a poetry reading sometime? People get up and read their favorite poems or even their own original work. I go every Thursday night at Café Latte." We were looking directly in each other's eyes. This boy was making it hard to keep this platonic.

"That'd be great. " I couldn't help focusing on his smile, and then I realized I was staring at his lips. "Blaine and I used to read Robert Frost all of the time. That was his favorite poet too, although Blaine loved songwriters just as much. I think that's the reason he loves poetry. Frost's poems are very lyrical."

There it was, a reminder that Thomas' heart still belonged to someone else. I needed to be careful. I shook my head. It was too late for that; I had already fallen for Thomas Hendrix, and I didn't think he had a clue. I needed to make sure he didn't find out. I didn't want to come between him and Blaine.

"When do you get to see him?"

"In about two weeks. I'm so excited. We still talk all the time, though not as much as we did when I first moved here. I'm spending a lot of my time here."

"Thomas, why don't we call it early tonight? We are ahead of schedule anyway because you have helped so much since you arrived. I seriously couldn't have done all of this without you. Thank you. Now, let's clean up and get out of here. We can pick back up tomorrow. So, about Thursday, you can invite some other friends if you want. We can all go together."

"I don't really have anyone else to invite. You are about the only person I know, really."

"So that's why you have been here every day. I just thought you enjoyed spending time with me."

"I do, and honestly, working on a stage is a second home to me. I don't feel as comfortable anywhere else as I do here. It's an escape."

"From what?"

"My own 'Desert Places'."

"Would you like to go get some coffee, Thomas?"

"That sounds great."

So much for calling it a night. This is how it had happened pretty much every night since I met him. Honestly, I loved spending time with him. He was so interesting. I could talk to him forever, although listening to him talk sometimes became difficult because I caught myself staring at his mouth. We cleaned the brushes, hung the backdrops up to dry, and put the paint containers away. I knocked a container over.

"I've got it," he said as we bent over to grab it. We both reached for it, and my hand brushed his. I blushed. "I'm sorry," he squeaked. Red paint had spilled everywhere. He looked at his red hands and the red stage. Thomas' breathing started to quicken. He sat down on the stage as a look of panic spread on his face.

"Are you ok?"

He shook his head. "Call Blaine. Grab my phone," he gasped.

I grabbed his phone and scrolled through his contacts. I pulled up Blaine's contact and sent him a text.

 **Thomas to Blaine:** This is Thomas' friend Ethan. I think Thomas is having a panic attack.

The phone rang. I answered it. "Is this Blaine?"

"Yeah, I'm Blaine. Is he ok?"

"I don't know. We spilled some red paint. Does this happen often, or is this the first time?"

"This has happened a few times since the attack. Let me talk to him. I might be able to get him to calm down."

"Here he is." I ran to the bathroom to get some towels to clean up the mess. I heard them talking, and Thomas' breathing started to relax. It sounded like someone was singing in the background.

I scrubbed the paint and just about had it all cleaned up.

"Thanks, Blaine. I really miss you, too. I love you, too. Bye, sweetie. "

"I'm sorry, Ethan."

"It's ok. Blaine said you were attacked. Is that why you moved here?"

"Yeah, we were both attacked at our school. We were beaten pretty severely. I was in a coma for several days after. I'm still recovering." He raised his shirt and I could see a scar on his stomach. I gasped. "That's why I said I've had some trouble sleeping lately."

"What did they do to you?"

"I was stabbed."

"I'm so sorry, Thomas." I grabbed his hand, but quickly released it. That's awful. Hey, you know that if you need to talk, I'm here ok."

"Thank you. I'm not sure I'm really ready to talk about it yet, though. I still have nightmares sometimes. Blaine has gotten texts and phone calls at 2 A.M. a few times."

"I'm glad you have him to talk to. He seems great."

"He really is."

"Are you ok to head home?" I asked.

"I thought we were going for coffee?" he responded inquisitively.

"Did you still want to?"

"Yeah, and if you mean it about listening, I do think I want to talk about it. Is that ok?"

"That's fine." I took his hand in mine. "Let's go. Do you just want to walk?"

"I think that sounds great." He smiled sweetly at me. Crap. I was falling hard and fast for Thomas Hendrix.

 **Tuesday, October 27, 2009**

 **Thomas, home 11:30 P.M.**

"NO! LEAVE HIM ALONE! BLAINE!"

I sat up in bed in a cold sweat. When I told Ethan I read a lot at bed time, I wasn't kidding. I really had difficulty sleeping. I reached for my phone. It was almost midnight. I didn't want to call Blaine again. He had gotten several late calls from me recently. Maybe just playing the CD would help.

I reached to push the button and knocked the case off of the nightstand. I leaned down to pick it up and saw the label. Why had I never noticed? Track number four said "Play when you can't sleep".

My dearest Thomas,

I don't think you ever heard me sing this one to you. I sang it to you for the first time when we had our sleepover in the hospital. I thought you were about to wake up, so I started to sing this to you. I played it when I got home over and over on my keyboard, and I just thought of you. This is probably what inspired the whole CD. I'm sure I have probably played it several times since you left. I don't care how late it is. If you can't sleep, call me. I'm probably playing it right now, thinking of you.

 _The stars lean down to kiss you  
And I lie awake and miss you  
Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere  
'Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly  
But I'll miss your arms around me  
I'd send a postcard to you, dear  
'Cause I wish you were here_

 _I'll watch the night turn light blue  
But it's not the same without you  
Because it takes two to whisper quietly  
The silence isn't so bad  
'Til I look at my hands and feel sad  
'Cause the spaces between my fingers  
Are right where yours fit perfectly_

 _I'll find repose in new ways  
Though I haven't slept in two days  
'Cause cold nostalgia chills me to the bone  
But drenched in vanilla twilight  
I'll sit on the front porch all night  
Waist deep in thought because when  
I think of you I don't feel so alone_

 _I don't feel so alone  
I don't feel so alone_

 _As many times as I blink  
I'll think of you tonight_

 _I'll think of you tonight_

 _When violet eyes get brighter  
And heavy wings grow lighter  
I'll taste the sky and feel alive again  
And I'll forget the world that I knew  
But I swear I won't forget you  
Oh if my voice could reach back through the past  
I'd whisper in your ear,  
"Oh darling I wish you were here"_

Tears were sliding down my face as I called Blaine. "Hey, honey. Were you asleep?"

"I love it when you call me honey."

"Good, cause I'm not going to stop, honey. Were you asleep?"

"No, I was sitting at my keyboard."

"I bet your roommate wants to kill you."

"I had my headphones in. Besides, Sam sleeps like the dead."

"What were you playing?"

"Guess. Have you discovered track 4?"

"Why do you think I called? Why didn't you tell me a week ago?"

"I knew you would find it when you needed it. Did you have another bad dream?"

"Yeah. I bet you are getting tired of me calling you at night."

"Never. Actually, would you like me to sing it to you now?"

"Won't you wake Sam?"

"I'll be quiet."

I lay in bed, listening to him sing gently to me. Tears fell as I thought about the distance between us, but I was comforted just hearing his voice. "Blaine, I love you. Always."

"I love you."

 **Thursday, October 29, 2009**

 **Blaine-Blaine's Dorm 7:30**

I yawned and stretched. Thomas and I talked until 1:30 in the morning. I was tired. We had done that several times recently, and it was starting to affect me. I had almost overslept. I threw my uniform on and started gelling my hair. Sam had already left for breakfast. I picked up my phone. I had a text from Thomas.

 **Thomas to Blaine:** I'm sorry I kept you up last night again.

 **Blaine to Thomas:** I never regret talking to you. :D

 **Thomas to Blaine:** What do you have planned today?

 **Blaine to Thomas:** I'm going to a rehearsal at Central for the Wizard of Oz. I'm just watching tonight, but I need to start rehearsing my lines with the rest of the cast. What about you?"

 **Thomas to Thomas:** I'm going to a poetry reading with Ethan and some of his friends tonight.

 **Blaine to Thomas:** That sounds like fun. Hey. I'm running late. I have to go ok. Call me when you get home if you want.

 **Thomas to Blaine:** I probably shouldn't. You need some sleep.

 **Blaine to Thomas:** Seriously, call me if you need me tonight.

Thomas was spending a lot of time with this Ethan kid. I hadn't really talked to Ethan except that one time, and he sounded genuinely concerned about Thomas. Thomas had talked about him a lot over the last few weeks. I wondered if Thomas was attracted to him. I had a feeling this Ethan liked Thomas. I finished my hair, grabbed my books, and scrambled out the door.

"Oof!" I slammed right into Jeff. "I'm sorry."

"That's ok. I didn't see you at breakfast."

"I overslept."

"Do you want a granola bar? I snagged an extra one in case I got hungry later."

"That'd be great, man." He handed me the granola bar, and I took it graciously. I could see what Nick liked about him. He was cute, and he was really nice.

"Hey, I'm actually grateful you ran into me. Could I talk to you later?" Jeff asked.

"Sure. It will have to be after play practice, ok." I replied.

"Ok. What time should I stop by?" he asked.

"About 7."

"That sounds good. Did you want to practice a song or something?

"We could, but I need your advice about something."

"I'll see you at 7, then," I replied.

_ **October 29, 2009**

 **Jeff-Blaine's room 7:05**

"Hey, sorry I'm late."

He was sitting on his bed with his guitar. I swear that boy played all the time. "It's ok. I just figured I'd play until you got here. Time with my guitar is never wasted time. So, what did you want to talk about?"

"How did you come out of the closet to your parents?"

"I came out to my brother first. Actually, he figured it out. I told my parents the same day."

"How did they take it?""

"My brother and mom actually already knew. My dad was kind of blindsided. He didn't take it as well. Are you thinking about telling them?"

"I need to. I don't like living a lie. You and Nick seem comfortable with it. Why can't I have that?"

"Hey, I am now, but you should have met me a few months ago. It was a struggle. I haven't really been out long. I was outed by my former best friend. I was taunted and teased, and I took it hard at first. Then I went to Thomas. He was a huge help. He was out and proud, and he helped me realize that I should just be myself. Before that, I felt like I was living one humongous lie."

"That's how I feel. Mom and I were talking on the phone yesterday, and I was about to just blurt it out. Nick thinks that I should just tell her. What do you think?"

"Man, that's up to you, but I knew it was a big relief once everyone knew. Like I said, mom had suspected, so it was no surprise to her. We were pretty close."

"Were?"

"It's kind of of a long story?"

"I have time." I took a seat on his bed. "What's wrong?"

"I didn't want to board. I only live 20 minutes from here. I feel like they didn't want me at home anymore. I felt like I had my family's support, and then everything changed after…"

"After the attack?"

"How did you know? Did Sam or Nick tell you?"

"No. I saw the news, and I knew they said it was two gay boys from Central. You said you and Thomas were the only two gay guys there. I put two and two together. I'm sorry you went through that. I got bullied too. I denied the accusations profusely, but I don't think many people believed me."

"Thomas said things were like that for him. He said he never really even had to worry about how to come out because he and most everyone else knew. Do you think it's possible your parents already know?"

"It's a possibility. My dad transferred me here after he found me in tears in my room after a particularly bad day at school. He knew I got teased, but I didn't really tell him why. I told him it was because I had dropped the ball during a game, and our baseball team lost a really big game. That part really happened, but I didn't tell him about the homophobic slurs and physical retaliation that followed afterward. I was thrown in the dumpster. I guessed he knew something happened, but I was too ashamed to give him all of the details."

"My dad showed up that night that those boys attacked us. That night really strained our relationship. He was so scared that something like that would happen here. He told me I should play straight. We got into a huge fight."

"Did you straighten things out?"

"Yeah, but it took a funeral to do it. We are good now. I think he finally understands that gay is not an illness or a phase. I think it's still a sore spot for him, but he loves me. I'm sure your dad feels the same way. Why did you come to me?"

"Nick didn't have a very good experience at all. His dad called him some pretty awful things. His parents were divorced, but Nick pretty much doesn't even see him anymore. His dad basically disowned him."

"Thomas' dad was like that. Actually, I think he said his dad punched him and threw a picture frame at him."

"Goodness. Maybe you shouldn't have told me that."

"Jeff, I can't really tell you what will happen. I'll tell you what my brother told me. He told me to have courage, and reminded me that courage is not about being fearless; it's about being terrified and still standing up to your fears."

"I'm going to do it. I think you and Nick are right. I'm just tired of denying it. Can I tell you another secret?"

"Of course, as long as you want to."

"I think I'm in love!"

"And who are you in love with?"

"You!" He raised his eyebrows at me. I smiled. "Totally kidding. I'm shamelessly in love with Nick."

"Everybody already knows that."

"Then why did you ask?"

"I wanted to see if you would say it."

"Does everyone really know? Do you think he knows?"

"I think that you should tell him."

"Do you think he likes me too?"

"Jeff, I don't think you have anything to worry about."

 **Thursday, October 29, 2009**

 **Thomas, Café Latte 7:05**

"Hey, sorry I'm late!"

"It's ok." Ethan pushed his black hair back. He was wearing a plum fitted button up shirt with a bright green bow tie and bright green fitted trousers. That outfit looked really nice on him. It brought out the green in his eyes. "Are you hungry?"

"I ate a little, but I could eat again." It was leftover night, and most of my mom's dishes aren't really that great the first time around, let alone after she reheats them. I'm lucky to even know what it is the first time around.

"Did you bring a poem to read tonight?"

"No, I was just going to watch tonight. Are you going to share a poem?"

"Yeah, I have an original I wanted to read tonight."

"Really. I didn't know you wrote, too."

"Occasionally, if I feel inspired enough. I might still chicken out."

"I bet it's great. I can't wait to hear it. Who else is coming?"

"Oh, it's just us. Is that ok? Most of my other friends don't know I write."

"So why did you invite me?"

"You said you liked Robert Frost. I figured you would enjoy it."

"Oh, I will. Thank you. I appreciate it. It was sweet of you." I smiled. He smiled back. Ethan was a great guy; I was glad we had become friends. Chicago wasn't that bad after all. We listened to several other people deliver their poems before Ethan stood up. "Hey, everyone. I'd like to share an original tonight."

He cleared his throat and stared out to the audience. Although the crowd was small, he had their complete attention. His eyes were transfixed on mine.

 **Aphrodite's Cruelty**

 **My lips must be silent, my emotions sealed**

 **As my aching heart is open, unable to be healed**

 **Dormant emotions too terrified to be revealed**

 **Aphrodite, in your art, shouldn't you be skilled?**

 **You stifle a love so pure , so rare**

 **I want to shout it out loud, lay it all bare**

 **Though my heart's ready, I wouldn't dare**

 **Aphrodite, your cruelty isn't fair**

 **I wanted our souls to be united**

 **But my admiration is uninvited**

 **Aphrodite, why am I being spited**

 **Punished with love unrequited.**

 **You're not a goddess, but a vexing witch**

 **Tore my heart wide open, too deep to stitch**

 **You're refusing to repair this one small glitch**

 **Remove your grasp from his heart's switch**

 **Cyprus, your scorn is truly the worst**

 **Why me, this soul, did you chose to curse**

 **I'm sure you have the ability to reverse**

 **The way I feel before my heart does burst**

 **I keep fighting, but this feeling's persistent**

 **Aphrodite, why must you be so insistent**

 **In keeping his heart closed and so resistant**

 **To him, my admiration is nonexistent**

 **Goddess, why's it me you choose to spurn**

 **What did I do, why your cruelty did I earn**

 **I don't understand, I have yet to learn**

 **why must my heart continue to yearn**

 **I thought love was simple, pure and tidy**

 **But thanks to the trickery of the one Aphrodite**

 **Who toys with my heart to prove she's mighty**

 **Leaves love one sided, just to spite me**

 **Lady of love, your humor is putrid**

 **Are you unaware or just plain stupid**

 **Was it your intention to leave me deluded**

 **Next time, I'm leaving my heart with Cupid**

The audience clapped heavily. He flashed a huge smile at me. I chuckled as he walked back to our table. My phone rang as he sat down. "Hey, it's Blaine. I'll be back in a minute." I excused myself outside so that I could see what he needed. I walked back in and rejoined Ethan at our table in the corner. "Um, wow. I'm impressed. What inspired you to write that?"

"I wrote what I felt."

"I've felt that way before, but I wasn't able to express it that way. That was incredible. When did you write the poem?"

"Last night. Well, I wrote it a few days ago, but I didn't get the wording and rhythm right until last night. Thomas, I'm sorry, but it's getting late. I think I need to go. I'll walk you out though."

Ethan was very quiet as we walked to my car. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. Thanks for coming tonight. It's nice to find someone that shares my interest in poetry."

"Ethan, you are really good. Do you take writing classes, too?"

"Not really. I don't feel well. I better go, but thanks again. I'll see you tomorrow in the auditorium."

Then he turned around and walked away toward his car.

"Ethan," I yelled. I ran over to him. "Are you sure you're ok? Did I do something? Did I hurt you? I didn't mean to."

Those green eyes stared at me intensely. The next thing I knew, his hand caressed my cheek and he leaned in close, his lips gently brushing mine.

"Dammit!" He pulled away quickly. "Thomas, I'm so sorry." He opened his car door, got in, and drove away before I could respond.

 **Author's Note: Sorry to leave it there. I'm on break this week so I will update again at least once. I hope you liked the poem. I used to write poetry years ago. That was my first attempt in years. Remember, to review. I have my lucky review winning number already picked out. It's written on a paper and sealed in an envelope. I will reveal the winner on the 105** **th** **review.**


	45. Chapter 45-Titanium

**Chapter 45-Titanium**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or the amazing song "Titanium." I've been listening to the cover by Madilyn Bailey for hours. If you have never checked her out, she's amazing.**

 **Author's Note: Thank you everyone for the lovely reviews. Courage is at 95 reviews now. Each one warms my heart. Don't forget to review for a chance to receive a sneak peek of a very special scene between two boys. I will pick a review between number 88-105 to celebrate passing 100 reviews. Thanks.**

 **I'm not sure where the chapter count will end, but I know there will be a sequel. I also know that the ending to this will be different than I envisioned when I began writing this, but that's supposed to happen, I guess. Thanks for being along for the ride. We are past most of the bumpy parts in the road, but we aren't home yet. And so the journey continues.**

 **Thursday, October 29**

 **Ethan-Chicago Academy-9 P.M.**

I drove straight to the Academy. I had a key to the back door of the auditorium, the perfect place to clear my head. I kissed him, which blew any chance I might have had with him. I thought I had more self control than that. He was still in love with Blaine, so even though they weren't officially together, what I did was wrong.

I didn't bother to turn the light on as I walked onto the stage, I just sat down curled up with my elbows on my knees and my head in my hands. I sucked at relationships. I was a junior and I had only had two boyfriends. Both of those relationships ended badly and in less than a month. Thomas was one of a kind; I was damaged goods. I didn't know what he would ever want with me.

"Ethan!" He found me. His voice pierced through the darkness.

The light flipped on. "I know you're here. I saw your car in the parking lot. Ethan?" Thomas climbed the steps and sat in front of me.

"I'm sorry," I sobbed. "I didn't mean to. I know that you are in love with Blaine. I crossed the line and I shouldn't have."

He took my hand in his. "Ethan, it's ok."

"It's not ok. I disrespected you; I disrespected what you have with Blaine."

"A kiss is not disrespect. It's quite the opposite actually, and what I have with Blaine is complicated, but we are basically best friends."

"You would be with him if you were still in Westerville."

"Yes, I would, but I'm not in Westerville. I'm here at the Academy and I'm talking to my other best friend. Ethan, that's what you have become. You've been amazing. You befriended me the day we met. You let me help you every afternoon and you even let me share my ideas and visions with you. You shared your poem with me, even though you said your other friends don't know you write. You've listened to me, gave me advice, and warned me about people I should avoid. You helped me fit in, assisted me with class work, and just made me feel like I actually belong here."

"Thomas, you do belong here. This place was made for people like you. I take that back; There are no people like you. You are exceptional! Thomas, I accepted your ideas and visions because they are enlightened and inspired. You have such an eye for design. I ask for your opinion and help because I trust your abilities as a set designer. You're the best I've ever worked with, but you are an even more amazing person. You burst into the auditorium that day, and I didn't know what hit me. I was pissed about having to meet with the new guy during my lunch break; I was pissed that I had to work with a bunch of clueless freshmen and figured I would have to babysit them, so I figured I would have to do the same with you. Listen to me, I sound like a brat. A spoiled-rotten, whiny, brat."

"Yeah. A little, but it's my turn to listen to you vent for a while, Ethan. How many times have you just sat and listened to me? I think I owe you. Talk to me."

"So you aren't mad at me?"

"Why would I be mad at you?"

"I kissed you."

"I know, and we need to talk about it, but the last thing it made me feel was angry. It made me feel confused, nervous, shy, happy, clueless, cherished, but it did not make me feel mad at all."

"I made you feel confused?"

"I didn't know you had feelings for me."

"I figured I made it pretty obvious, especially after the poem."

"You wrote that about me?"

I blushed. "I like you a lot, Thomas. I suck at relationships, though, and your heart belongs to someone else."

"Yeah. I really love Blaine, but I have been battling feelings for you, too. Honestly, I suck at relationships, too. The first guy I dated ended up being the lookout when Blaine and I were attacked."

"I have had two boyfriends and they were both jerks. Actually, I walked in on my last boyfriend having sex with someone, right here in the auditorium."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Ethan. That sucks. Were you still seeing him at the time?"

"I saw a lot more of him that day than I ever had before." I chuckled. " I know that's not what you meant. Yeah, we were dating. He cheated on me. He blamed me because he said I was unwilling to put out and I was ignoring his needs. Look, you have Blaine. The last person you would want is someone like me."

"Ethan, it sounds to me like he was a loser and a jackass. You deserve someone better than that. Honestly, I think you are amazing. I'm very attracted to you."

"I'm attracted to you, too." I grinned

"I know, Ethan." He chuckled. "Look, I need to straighten this out, ok. I told Blaine I didn't want to start a long distant relationship for this reason, just in case one of us met someone else. Well, honestly, I figured he would meet someone before I did. I didn't want him to be stuck with me when he found a great guy."

"He already found a great guy. You are amazing, Thomas, and I don't ever think he would look at it as being "stuck" with you. I think you were being smart. I admire that about you; I admire everything about you. He does, too. He really cares about you. I can tell, even though I barely know him. I know he must be great if you care about him that much. Look, I'm ok just being friends."

"That poem said otherwise, Ethan. I need to have a conversation with Blaine, and until I do, I think friends would be best. I need to discuss things with him anyway. Blaine and I were never what anyone would call conventional. I wish you could meet him. He would like you."

"I hope so. It would suck if I didn't have the best friend's approval."

"He likes you. He's told me you sound like a great guy."

"When are you going to talk to him?"

"I'll call him tomorrow. I think we need to go home now. My mom has probably sent me 20 texts and filled my voicemail. I put my phone on vibrate, because we wouldn't have gotten to have a conversation otherwise."

"I wasn't sure if that was your phone or a bee in the auditorium," I smirked.

"So she's a little protective!"

"A little, in the way that a momma bear is just a little protective with her cub."

"Are you calling me a momma's boy?'

"Ooh! You're sharp!" I laughed. He put his hand on my shoulder. I leaned in and gave him a brief hug. "Yes, Thomas, you are a momma's boy, but that just adds to your charm. Now, let's get you home before she storms down here, because I definitely don't want to meet her under those terms.

"No, you don't! Where do you think I got my feistiness from? She slapped Blaine's dad once."

"Are you serious?"

"Oh yeah! He's still kind of scared of her."

I chuckled as we walked out of the auditorium. I was relieved, but I was still very uncertain. Thomas liked me, too. I knew this was going to be complicated, especially after he went back in a few weeks to see Blaine. I needed to respect him and give him his space. At the same time, I needed to be there for him as his friend.

I couldn't help but to feel nervous due to the elephant in the room. We had both revealed we had feelings for each other, although I didn't know to what extent he liked me. I just knew whatever I had felt for him before had just grown 100 times greater tonight. I knew what Blaine felt like now. I was head over heels in love with Thomas.

 **Friday, October 30, 2009**

 **Mr. Spenser, "See You Latte"-3:30**

"Michael, Blaine. I really didn't expect you to show. I actually figured this was a prank or something. So what is this about?"

"Did they ever hold the anti-bullying assembly?"

"No, they gave some excuse about scheduling difficulties."

"How hard would it be to convince them to put it on if they didn't have to worry about finding a speaker?"

"Why? Do you have someone in mind?"

"Yes. Thomas, Michael, and me."

"Uh, Michael. You were expelled for attacking Carl, Blaine, and Thomas. What makes you think they would even allow you back on the campus?"

"Because I'm admitting I screwed up. I ruined their lives and mine. Derek is dead and I'm to blame. Nobody came out ahead in this. I want them to learn from my mistake."

"Blaine? What would you say about this?"

"I encourage it. Look, Michael and I have discussed this extensively. He doesn't want to just say he's sorry; he wants to show it. He even wants to establish a chapter of P Flagg right here in Westerville, with help from Mr. Dodd's firm and my father's bank. People in this town are too quick to turn a blind eye to homophobia at the school and in our town. There are schools where their zero tolerance policy is actually enforced, such as Dalton Academy, where I attend. I've been there several weeks and I have never once been mistreated due to my sexuality. We want the students and staff to realize the damage that can occur when hatred and homophobia are disregarded and ignored."

"Boys, I tried to do something about it. I didn't get a lot of support."

"That why we came to you. I remember you telling me about your sister. How would you feel if the same thing that happened to me or Thomas happened to her?"

"You have a really great point. Do you think Thomas would come and speak?"

"I'm going to talk to him soon. We still talk often."

"I would be the reason he would refuse," Michael commented. "Blaine and I have mended fences, and I apologized to Thomas, but he isn't sure he's ready yet, at least according to what Blaine said. His mom doesn't want me anywhere near him, which is completely understandable. I wrote him another letter, which I'm going to have Blaine send for me. I just hope that he reads it. I screwed up and I really want to make it right."

"Michael, I'm glad to hear you say that. I'm so sorry about Derek. Is that what brought this about?"

"Only part of it. Look, I was wrong. I'm still not sure how I feel about homosexuality, but I know one thing: even if I don't approve of it, it doesn't mean I have the right to hurt or abuse someone because of who he or she chooses to love. Losing Derek was painful; to think I was responsible for it tears me apart. I also contributed to Carl, Thomas, and Blaine's injuries, all because of my hate. I don't want to ever bring that kind of hurt on anyone else, ever. If I could help others see that, maybe it will prevent someone else from suffering like they have, like Mr. Dodd is, like I am."

"Michael, even though I wish this realization had come about in another way, I'm glad you finally see it. I am also glad you want things to change. Like I said, I'm not sure they will let you be involved, at least not on campus, but maybe we could video tape your message."

"Whatever it takes! I want this to happen. Central needs this."

"What about Carl?"

"Carl and I are ok. Actually, he wants this to happen, too. He said he willing to speak, too. He just couldn't come today due to an appointment."

"Ok, boys. I will meet with Mrs. Johnson and Mr. Jacobs to see what they think. I think the assembly is a great idea, but we would have to get their approval, and Michael, you understand that the biggest hurdle is getting their approval to let you be a part of it."

"I understand. Look, I just want to try and fix some of what I screwed up. I just want a chance."

"I'll see what I can do."

 **October 30, 2009**

 **Blaine, Dalton- Blaine's Dorm 9 P.M.**

As long as Thomas and I had been friends, I don't think I had ever felt this apprehensive to call him. Actually, when I picked up the phone, my fingers would usually dial his number instinctively. I knew this was still a sore spot with Thomas, though. That's why he wasn't at the funeral. He didn't feel like he was ready to let it all go. I was convinced, though, that closure was exactly what he needed.

I sighed and reluctantly dialed his number. "Thomas?"

"Hey, honey. I was just thinking of calling you."

"Well, I need to talk to you."

"Oh, well you called, so you get to talk first. What's going on?"

"Are you still coming for the Wizard of Oz?"

"Are you kidding? I wouldn't miss it for the world! Did I give you the impression that I wasn't?"

"No, you didn't. Um, I was just wondering when you were arriving?"

"Well, I have classes, but I was planning on arriving Friday."

"Could you arrive Thursday evening or maybe Friday morning?"

"What's going on, Blaine?"

"Um, ok. Don't get upset. I know we haven't brought up Derek or Michael much."

"What about them, Blaine?" I could hear his breath quicken.

"Central is finally putting on the Anti-bullying assembly. They would like us to speak. It would be that Friday afternoon."

"Ok, so they want us to talk about the attack, I guess? About what Michael and Derek did?"

"Not necessarily about the attack, but the bullying that happened before all of it: the cyber-bullying I faced on Facebook, the slurs and harassment we both faced. They said we didn't have to discuss the actual attack if we weren't comfortable."

"Are you comfortable?"

"I believe in the cause. I'm not one hundred percent comfortable with it, but if we could keep that from happening to someone else, I'm willing to discuss it."

"Who's idea was it? Mr. Jacobs?"

I hesitated. Apparently I was quiet for awhile.

"Blaine, are you still there? Who wants us to do this?"

I sighed. "It was Michael's idea. He wrote you another letter and gave it to me. I have it ready to mail to you. I didn't want to send it though if you weren't ready."

I could hear him sniffle. "Blaine, what makes you think I'm ready? You know that I'm barely sleeping. You know that I've had panic attacks and night terrors over all of this lately. I'm still recovering from the attack."

"Thomas, I know it's hard, but I think you need to try to move past this."

"I know you had this big epiphany, Blaine, but I'm just not there yet. They caused all of this. They caused the move, us being separated, my nightmares, my coma, my physical pain. Blaine, I hate them!"

"Thomas, they hated us, too, but see what that did. That hatred killed Derek. It destroyed him as a person. It changed him. I don't want to sit back and watch hatred destroy you, too. Not when I love you so much, Thomas. I love your compassion. I love your big heart. I don't want that consumed by loathing and anger."

"Blaine, I'm not you. You are able to move on and shake things off, but I let them pile up. I build walls. It's how I protect myself. When I let my walls down, I was attacked. I don't want to be weak and vulnerable ever again."

"That's where you are wrong, Thomas. You proved exactly how strong you were that night. You were fierce. You call me a lion but you should have seen yourself dashing across the parking lot, coming to my rescue."

"Yeah, after being beaten to pulp."

"Thomas, you were brutally beaten, but you forced yourself to your feet, and you saved me. Nobody thinks you are weak. Cooper says I have courage, but I have never seen anything as brave as what you did that night. In the hospital, they said you were in critical condition. The doctors weren't sure you had much chance of waking up. You flatlined in the ambulance, but you held on; you kept fighting. I lay beside you for four days, and while others thought you were sleeping, I knew you were fighting. You were regaining your strength. You were just waiting to make an entrance, you diva."

He chuckled, but I could tell he was still crying. I couldn't help it. Tears started to fall from my eyes, too.

"Blaine, I'm not sure I'm brave or courageous at all. I fought for you; I fought for us. I finally found someone great and I wasn't willing to let you go. Then I ended up moving here. I still don't have you."

"But you do. I'm not going anywhere. Ever! I'll be right beside you the whole time. I want them to know they didn't break me. They didn't break us."

"I feel broken, Blaine."

"But you aren't. Are you home?"

"Yeah! You want me to listen to a song don't you?"

"Yes, I do. Number 5."

"How about you sing it to me?"

"I told you I would never say no to that."

"I know!" I could tell he was smiling. I pictured it in my head as I started to sing.

 _You shout it out,  
But I can't hear a word you say  
I'm talking loud, not saying much  
I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet  
Shoot me down, but I get up_

 _I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose  
Fire away, fire away  
Ricochet, you take your aim  
Fire away, fire away  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium_

 _Cut me down  
But it's you who'll have further to fall  
Ghost town and haunted love  
Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones  
I'm talking loud not saying much_

 _I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose  
Fire away, fire away  
Ricochet, you take your aim  
Fire away, fire away  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
I am titanium  
I am titanium_

 _Stone-heart, machine gun  
Firing at the ones who run  
Stone heart loves bulletproof glass_

 _I heard Thomas start to sing with me._

 _You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
I am titanium_

We finished the song. Tears were flowing freely from my eyes. "Thomas, you are the strongest person I've ever met. Michael said that, too. I think you will find that no one believes you are weak or brittle at all. If you can't do this program, no one will think poorly of you. Like I said, I'll be right beside you the whole time. We'll face it together. You can invite your friend Ethan along too, if you wanted, if he can make the flight."

"About that, Blaine, I had something I wanted to talk to you about."

"What's wrong, Blue Eyes?"

"Ethan kissed me last night."  
"Did you kiss him back?"

"No, he ran off after he did it."

"What happened next?"

"I found him and we talked. That's all we did, we talked."

"Do you like him, Thomas?"

"Blaine, I don't know what I feel. I know I still love you, but yeah, I do like him. He's a great guy."

"It's ok to like him. Thomas, you didn't do anything wrong. We aren't dating."

"I know, Blaine, but I love you just the same. I would have never made it through my recovery, through the move, through the school transfer, through everything without you."

"That's what best friends do," I said.

"Best friends don't kiss each other nor call each other honey and babe," he replied.

"Most friends aren't us. Look, if you have feelings for him, and he has them for you, I won't stand in the way. I want you to be happy. If he makes you happy, I'm ok with it." I could feel tears forming again.

"I don't want to hurt you."

"What would you do if it were me telling you the same thing?"

"I'd be jealous as hell."

"Likewise, but you would encourage me to go for it. I'm going to do the same thing for you. I love you. I can't say I don't feel envious, but I won't stand in the way. I don't know him well, but he did seem genuinely concerned about you the day I spoke to him. I also trust your taste in guys."

"You are the only other guy I ever really dated."

"Yeah and we both know I'm awesome."

"I dated Carl, too."

"You broke that off, and he's not a bad guy either. He might speak at the assembly, too."

"I need to talk to him. I haven't spoken to him since I left the hospital."

"Thomas, will you think about the assembly program?"

"I haven't made up my mind. It will be Carl, you, and me, right?"

"Michael might be speaking, too."

"Blaine, I'm not sure I'm ready for that."

"The ball is in your court. No one will push you into something you don't feel you are able to do. May I send you the letter?"

"Yeah. I'll read it. I won't promise that I'll be ready to forgive him though, Blaine. I just don't know."

"If you read the letter, and then you need to talk, remember, I'm always here for you. Always!"

"I know. Hey, Ethan is calling. Can I call you back?"

I hung up the phone and sobbed. I really wished I would've been there to hold him. I wanted him to be happy. I really meant that. I wanted him to move on; I just wasn't sure I was ready for it to happen already.

Thomas deserved someone great. It was just up to this point, I thought it would be me. Now, I wasn't so sure. I reached into my desk drawer and looked at the box of letters. I had since sorted and arranged them. I had read several in the last few weeks, but I had seen one last week that I didn't think I would have to open yet.

Open in case one of us (or both) find a relationship

Dearest Blaine,

I shouldn't have written this letter, but I'm lying here thinking about the inevitable. You are amazing Blaine, and you always will be. One or both of us is bound to meet someone else. If that happens, and we don't talk like we used to, I want you to know that I believe that no one will ever replace you in my heart, ever. I believe that a person's heart is capable of holding love for all of those that he cares for. The heart is amazing like that; it doesn't have a limited capacity. When someone finds someone new to love, the other people he loves don't get shoved out. Something remarkable happens; the heart just grows in size, that's all. My heart has expanded generously since I've met you Blaine (being that the only person I really let in before you was my mother.) You taught me so much about myself. You taught me about courage, but most importantly, you taught me to love.

I was so guarded, so stingy before I met you. I was terrified of letting anyone in. Now, I know that it will be ok. I know that love is worth it. I know what we have is worth it.

I want you to know that whatever happens, no matter where we go in life, I will always remember September. I will always remember you and the way that you changed me. I'm going to pull a Blaine again, and close with some lyrics.

 _I've heard it said  
That people come into our lives for a reason  
Bringing something we must learn  
And we are led  
To those who help us most to grow  
If we let them  
And we help them in return  
Well, I don't know if I believe that's true  
But I know I'm who I am today  
Because I knew you..._

Like a comet pulled from orbit  
As it passes the sun  
Like a stream that meets a boulder  
Halfway through the wood  
Who can say if I've been changed for the better?  
But because I knew you  
I have been changed for good

It well may be  
That we will never meet again

 _In this lifetime  
So let me say before we part  
So much of me  
Is made of what I learned from you  
You'll be with me  
Like a handprint on my heart  
And now whatever way our stories end  
I know you have rewritten mine  
By being my friend..._

Like a ship blown from its mooring  
By a wind off the sea  
Like a seed dropped by a sky bird  
In a distant wood  
Who can say if I've been changed for the better?  
But because I knew you  
I have been changed for good

Thank you, Blaine, for everything. You changed me, Blaine, and I'll never forget that. I'll promise you now that even if we both move on to other relationships, this one will always stay alive in my heart and mind as the bridge to every other friendship or relationship that develops from here on. You made it all possible. For that, I thank you, and I will always love you for it.

Love always,

Thomas

P.S. I hope that song is on the CD, and if not, you owe me a performance.

I started to grab my phone, but I felt tears escaping my eyes, slowly at first but then they quickly accumulated until my eyes were raining like a storm cloud. I remembered singing that song to him in the hospital, with his body close to mine. I remembered praying that he would wake up, and I wondered if he had heard me sing those very words to him. I sat there for a few more moments and cried. I knew we would always be friends, and that we would always be there for one another. I also knew though, that Thomas had to move forward, and that might mean that his heart would someday belong to someone else.

I didn't know if he was still on the phone or not. I started to send him a text.

Blaine to Thomas: Listen to track 12.

I started to hit send, but then I erased it. I knew what I said before the song, and I wasn't ready for those words to be reality yet. The truth was, I wasn't sure I ever would be.

 **Blaine to Thomas:** Are you still talking to Ethan?

 **Thomas to Blaine:** No. What's up?

 **Blaine to Thomas:** I owe you a song.

We sang it together, my heart heavy with longing for this boy that I had grown to love more and more despite his absence. I wanted to be supportive. I wanted him to move on. I just didn't want him to leave me behind in the process.

Author's Note: Ok, this chapter certainly grew quickly. I will tell you I started writing the Chapter for the Wonderful Wizard of Oz performance. I think I need one more chapter before that happens, and it will be in two parts. A lot will happen in that chapter, things you guys have been asking about. Ten more reviews, and I'll announce the winner. Thanks again to DJ Eclipse, the best editor ever. :)


	46. Chapter 46-True Colors

Chapter 46-True Colors

Disclaimer: Nope, Glee still isn't mine. Ryan Murphy, hint hint for my next Christmas present.

Author's Note: I have a feeling someone will win the sneak peak scene. I will announce it when the review reach 105. I'm currently at 99. You can increase your chances if you haven't already reviewed previous chapters from 40 on. I love hearing feedback and getting to know my readers. I think I missed the mark as how many chapters this will be, but I'm pretty sure there will be a sequel to follow.

Saturday, October 31, 2009

Thomas: home 10 A.M.

Thomas to Kurt: Are you busy?

Kurt to Thomas: I'm just putting the finishing touches on my costume.

Thomas to Kurt: What are you going as?

Kurt to Thomas: A llama.

Thomas to Kurt: Really?

Kurt to Thomas: It sounded fun.

Thomas to Kurt: A llama in Lima. You will have to send me photos.

Kurt to Thomas: I will. How are you?

Thomas to Kurt: Very confused.

Kurt to Thomas: What's wrong?

Thomas to Kurt: Which problem do you want first?

Kurt to Thomas: There's more than one?

Thomas to Kurt: There's two: one with Ethan, one with Blaine

Kurt to Thomas: And I thought girls had more drama. How long has it been since we talked?

Thomas to Kurt: All this happened between Thursday and yesterday.

Kurt to Thomas: Ok, I think you are going to have to just tell me. Let's hear the Ethan thing first.

Thomas to Kurt: Ethan kissed me.

Kurt to Thomas: Did you want him to?

Thomas to Kurt: I don't know.

Kurt to Thomas: Ummm?

Thomas to Kurt: It was very quick. We went to a poetry reading. He wrote this beautiful poem for me. When I complimented him, he told me he wanted to leave the cafe.

Thomas to Kurt: When I asked if I had said or done something wrong, he leaned down and kissed me quickly. Then he jumped into his car and took off. I found him in the auditorium.

Kurt to Thomas: What happened next?

Thomas to Kurt: He told me he liked me, but we decided to be friends until I could talk to Blaine.

Kurt to Thomas: So is that your issue with Blaine?

Thomas to Kurt: Nope, I'll get to that in a minute.

Kurt to Thomas: Oh! So Blaine took it well.

Thomas to Kurt: He told me to go for it if that's what I want.

Kurt to Thomas: So what do you want?

Thomas to Kurt: That's the problem. I love Blaine, but I think Ethan is fabulous. Ethan is here and Blaine is not.

Kurt to Thomas: If they were both in Chicago, who would you want to be with?

Thomas to Kurt: See, this is the problem. It's not that simple. I really love Blaine. He's amazing. He's always been there. He never left my side in the hospital. He picks the phone every time I need him. And the CD he made me is wonderful.

Kurt to Thomas: What CD?

Thomas to Kurt: Before I moved, he made a CD for me of himself playing and singing songs from moments in our relationship. He even recorded an original song.

Kurt to Thomas: This guy sounds fabulous.

Thomas to Kurt: He really is. He is gorgeous, too.

Kurt to Thomas: You suck at uploading pictures. The ones on Facebook are kind of fuzzy. How do you feel about Ethan?

Thomas to Kurt: I've only known him for a few weeks. He wrote me a poem. It was beautiful.

Kurt to Thomas: You're cute and all, but that's just not fair. Two sweet guys both in love with you while I have yet to meet another guy out of the closet, except you of course.

Thomas to Kurt: You're not hitting on me are you? I'm already confused. lol

Kurt to Thomas: No. You are lucky enough.

Thomas to Kurt: Seriously, what should I do?

Kurt to Thomas: I can't tell you that. What does your heart say?

Thomas to Kurt: I'm not sure yet. Ethan said we could just be friends. He didn't want to complicate things. He apologized after he kissed me because he knew that I love Blaine. The poem he wrote was about unrequited love.

Kurt to Thomas: He sounds like a good guy too, and he's trying to respect you. Whatever happened to the sleazebag?

Thomas to Kurt: I've been avoiding him. I think he's busy with some Freshman right now.

Kurt to Thomas: Man, I don't even have a sleaze to ward off. I did have my best girl friend think we were dating not long ago.

Thomas to Kurt: Hey, you can have my sleazebag.

Kurt to Thomas: No thanks.

Thomas to Kurt: Then, quit whining.

Kurt to Thomas: Fine

Thomas to Kurt: Hey, no one showed interest in me for a long time. Maybe it will happen to you in your junior year too.

Kurt to Thomas: I may be out of luck. I'm a gay guy in Ohio.

Thomas to Kurt: Blaine is a gay guy in Ohio.

Kurt to Thomas: I'll take that back. I'm a gay teen in Lima, Ohio. Ugh!

Thomas to Kurt: I really think I'm going to tell Ethan I want to stay friends and see if things develop. I'm going to see Blaine in 2 weeks. I want to talk to him then, and see if my feelings for him are still as strong. Blaine thinks I should bring Ethan.

Kurt to Thomas: He's jealous.

Thomas to Kurt: I know. He told me.

Kurt to Thomas: Maybe that wouldn't be so bad. You could see how you feel when you are around them both at the same time.

Thomas to Kurt: Maybe. Or I could become even more confused.

Kurt to Thomas: Just give it some time. Next problem?

Thomas to Kurt: I'm glad you are amused. Blaine wants me to speak at an anti-bullying rally at our previous school, with the guy who stabbed me.

Kurt to Thomas: What?

Thomas to Kurt: It was Michael's idea. He feels like Derek's death was his fault, so he's trying to rectify things.

Kurt to Thomas: Do you trust him?

Thomas to Kurt: Not really. Blaine does though, and I trust Blaine.

Kurt to Thomas: Are you going to do it?

Thomas To Kurt: I don't know. You know how I've told you about my nightmares lately. Blaine thinks that they might stop if I get closure. He said I need to try to move on. I don't think he's wrong; I just feel it may be too soon.

Kurt to Thomas: That's another heart issue, and it's a hard one. I know that forgiveness helps you maybe even more than the person that hurt you in some cases, because then you can move on. It helps you heal.

Thomas to Kurt: That was Blaine's stance, too.

Kurt to Thomas: Smart one, that Blaine.

Thomas to Kurt: Michael wrote me another letter. I'm going to read it, and I'll make my decision then. Thanks Kurt.

Kurt to Thomas: You're welcome. You know, I may have a simple solution to your first problem.

Thomas to Kurt: I'm listening.

Kurt to Thomas: Send one of them to me. I'm cute, I'm gay, and I have great taste.

Thomas to Kurt: I just may do that. You can have Sebastian.

Kurt to Thomas: Not cool.

Thomas to Kurt: You didn't say which one.

Kurt to Thomas: Not that one! Well, I have to finish my costume.

Thomas to Kurt: I think I know what I'm going to do. Thank you!

Kurt to Thomas: You're welcome. Happy Halloween!

Thomas to Kurt: Happy Halloween!

Saturday October 31, 2009

Cooper, LA

"Happy Halloween, Little Bro!"

"Hey, Coop."

In those two words, I heard it. Something was wrong. "What's wrong, Blaine. Are you ok?"

"Thomas has feelings for a guy in Chicago. I knew he would eventually meet someone, but I didn't expect it to happen yet."

"Ok, slow down buddy. So Thomas has a boyfriend already?"

"No, but this Ethan guy kissed him the other night, and he told Thomas that he liked him. Thomas says he's not really sure what he feels."

"Look, buddy, Thomas is a great guy, and he's in a place where he was destined to meet someone. He was afraid of the same thing happening to you, though. We talked about it in the hospital."

"You did?"

"Yeah, shortly before he moved. You were asleep. That's why he said he thought it was best that you two just remained friends."

"I understand that. Did it have to be so soon? I'm not ready to let him go."

"I don't think he is either. He didn't say they were dating or anything, did he?"

"No, he said they were going to stay friends for now. He said he has feelings for us both. Coop, what should I do?"

"What do you know about this other guy? Is he nice?"

"I've talked to him briefly. I told Thomas he should bring him along when he comes in a few weeks."

"Are you sure you should have said that?"

"I want to meet this guy. I'm tempted to buy a plane ticket and go to Chicago right now."

"Awwww! My Blainers is jealous."

"Don't call me that. Yeah, I guess I am jealous. When are you flying in?"

"I'll be there the week of the performance. I told you that I would help you run lines."

"I thought you had forgotten about that."

"Nope, Little Bro. I need to give you some advice I've learned on the set. I know you won't be quite as convincing as I can be, but you'll still be pretty good."

"Cocky there, aren't we. Are you sure those dog biscuits are organic? Something in them might have messed with your brain."

"Hey, you do what you have to for the role, so you hush. I was totally awesome!"

"I can't wait to see it. I'll brag to everyone. I'll say, yeah, that guy, the crazy one that's munching those dog biscuits in that commercial, yeah, my brother looks just like him."

"Funny, Blaine. I'll see you soon, ok. Hang in there. Thomas may not even end up dating this guy. Besides, if Thomas likes the guy, he's probably great."

"That's what I'm worried about. See you later, Coop."

"Bye, Munchkin."

I thought back to the day in the hospital room and what Thomas had said about Blaine needing to spread his wings. I hoped that Blaine could move on from this. He needed something to keep his mind off of it all. I picked up my phone and scrolled through my contacts; Blaine didn't even know I had his number. I was reluctant to call him, but he was nice enough. Maybe he could help Blaine get his mind off of Thomas.

"Hello, is this Sam?"

October 31, 2009

Sam-Dalton Academy

"This is Sam Evans. Who is this?"

"Cooper, Blaine's brother. I helped him move in, remember?"

"Oh, yeah. How are you, man?"

"I'm ok. How's Blaine?"

"He's ok during the daytime, although I know it still kills him that he's not a part of the Warblers. Nights are a lot harder."

"Why?"

"He's been practicing a lot. I've been trying to help him run lines, which is hilarious because I'm dyslexic. Apparently, the Wicked Witch of the "Wets" just doesn't have the same effect."

He chuckled. "Yeah, that's just not as scary. Although, doesn't she die when she gets water thrown on her? Huh. Ironic."

"I don't really know what that means. Anyway, he's usually ok until Thomas calls. Thomas has had nightmares lately, and Blaine told him to call when he does. He's about fell asleep in class a few times."

"Poor Blaine. He tends to do this. He always puts others before himself. Has he made other friends yet?"

"My friends, Nick and Jeff, hang out with us all the time. I think it makes him feel a little bad though, because we are all Warblers, but I have a plan. One of the council members has heard Blaine sing, and he thinks the Warblers could use Blaine. However, he was overruled. I need to figure out a way to get the other council members to hear Blaine."

"How about the play?"

"What play?"

"The Wizard of Oz. Blaine will be singing in the play."

"Hey, that's it. You're a genius. Now I have to figure out how to get them there."

"You could just invite them."

"No, that would be too easy. I think I need to go talk to the guys."

"Hey, Sam, thanks for being there for my little bro."

"No problem, man. See ya!"

Monday, November 2, 2009

Nick- Jeff's and Nick's Dorm

"Boys, I'm kind of worried about Blaine."

"He has seemed a little mopey lately," Jeff said.

"Cooper, Blaine's brother, called me the other day. He was wondering how Blaine was doing. You guys, I think we should try again to get Blaine into the Warblers."  
"How?"

"I have no clue. That's the reason I came here to talk to you guys."

"So you don't have a plan?" I asked.

"Well, Cooper said I should invite them to the Wizard of Oz. Blaine will be singing in the performance."

"That sounds good."

"Why would the Warblers want to go to a public school to see a production of the Wizard of Oz?" Sam asked.

"Because we are facing them at Sectionals." I said.

"We are?"

"Yeah, we are facing Central High's Harmonics and Carmel High's Vocal Adrenaline." I replied.

"When did you find that out?" he asked.

"They announced it last week in Warbler practice," Jeff stated.

"I'm really going to have to start paying attention during those things," Sam said sheepishly. "Do you think that would be enough to get them to attend?"

"We could give it a try. Blaine said that most of the cast members are also in the Glee Club," I said.

"When do you think we should bring it up?" asked Jeff. "Maybe in the next Warbler practice?"

"No," replied Sam. "I think we need to talk to Wes first. He's heard Blaine sing, and he thinks he would be a great addition to the Warblers, but he doesn't have the support from the other council members."

"I think Wes could get Thad and Malcolm on board, but Ian has a big stick up his butt about something," Jeff said.

"Ian has been taking the solos; Wes doesn't think he's a strong enough soloist," I explained.

"Well, I think we need to go talk to Wes, then."

Jeff nudged me as we were walking out of our room. "Nick, I need a favor."

"Sure, what do you need?" I asked.

"Would you come to dinner with me at my parents' house this Friday night, please? I think I'm ready to tell them."

"I'll be there." I patted his shoulder. I was proud of him. There was no way I would miss this if he needed me to be there.

Monday, November 2, 2009

Wes-Dalton Academy

"Killed it!" David, my roommate, shouted.

"Yeah, killed it dead. I've never seen anyone dance to "Let's Get it Started" quite like that," I chuckled.

"Like you could do better," David challenged. "You're up next, Wesley, and I get to pick your song. 'Let's kick it': Vanilla Ice."

"Really! Not cool!"

"You gotta do it man, or I win."

"Fine, but if I win, I'm sending the video of you dancing to "Disturbia" to your girlfriend."

"And if I have a higher score, I'm showing this to the Warblers."

"You're on!"

The music came on. We had just bought Dance Revolution 3 and somehow we ending up challenging on another. I heard, 'Yo VIP, Let's kick it'. I was totally going to win this. I thought I was killing it, although David was certainly laughing a lot. I got to the end of the song and struck my best gangster pose.

"Wooo! Go Wes!" Sam shouted.

"Yeah, 'Word to your mother!'" Jeff laughed.

"Shut up!" I blushed. "Who let you guys in here?"

"Oh, that would be me," laughed David. "They just happened to be standing at the door when you started, and I didn't dare interrupt you, Mr. Robert Van Winkle."

"I think we found our song for Sectionals," Nick said, "as long as you think you could teach us your sweet moves, Wes."

"I would, but I just don't think you guys are ready for this," I chuckled. "So, what could I do for you guys?"

"How about an encore?" Sam laughed.

"Um, no. Seriously."

"Do you remember my roommate?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, of course I do. David, Sam's roommate was the one I was telling you about."

"Oh, ok. What about him?" David asked. David was my best friend. He wanted to be on the council next year, but he was currently just a sophomore.

"Well, I think I know a way we could check out our competition for sectionals and let Blaine audition for the Warblers at the same time," said Sam.

"What did you have in mind?"

I listened to the guys explain the details. That actually might work. I had brought up Blaine several times to Ian, but he wouldn't listen. Maybe if he thought that we were just checking out the competition in a friendly way, he just might go for it

"Well, what do you think?"

"I think it just might work." I replied. "I'll go ahead and purchase the tickets."

Tuesday Nov. 3, 2009

Sebastian, Chicago Academy –Auditorium

"Let's take it from the top," the director yelled.

I swore. If I had to sing "A Heart full of Love" with that whiny girl one more time, I was going to explode, or at least my ear drums would. Please, this was a performing arts academy, and the only chick they could find for the role was consistently sharp on the final note. The only thing that made it bearable was being in the auditorium where I could flirt with Thomas.

He was still ignoring my advances, but I could be relentless when I needed to be. We ran through the song again, and Becca still didn't have what it took, surprise, surprise.

"Alright, let's call it an afternoon. Becca, I'm going to schedule a private session with Mr. Proctor for tomorrow. Sebastian, good job."

I turned to wink at Thomas and smiled, but I noticed that he wasn't even there. I figured he was just busy fiddling with his paint brushes, but then saw that he wasn't. I walked behind the stage. He was sitting there knee to knee with Ethan, them both huddled over a book of poetry apparently, and Ethan was reading one aloud to Thomas. They didn't even notice me. I saw Thomas' cell phone on the table and I picked it up and scrolled through it quickly. I wondered who this Kurt was, but apparently Thomas talked to him a lot about personal matters.

However, I had bigger problems. Apparently, Ethan had eyes for Thomas. I didn't care. He could have him, after I was done with him. I had seen him first. Ethan didn't stand a chance against me. I bumped into the table and a glass prop fell to the floor.

"Sorry, boys. I hope that wasn't something you needed. I was just looking for you. The director wanted to know who chose this hideous shade of gray for the backdrop. Knowing that there's only one designer back here with dreadful taste, I knew it had to be you, Ethan."

"I have enough taste to know that that shade of gray is slate, which is a lot better than your knowledge of the color palette. Apparently, this guy didn't even know the difference between teal and aquamarine. Can you believe that, Thomas? Oh wait. You could, because you were there."

Thomas giggled. I didn't know what Thomas saw in that virginal loser. "Oh please, I obviously knew the difference. I was just playing hard to get."

"You couldn't possibly even know how to do that, Sebastian, as easy as you are," Ethan replied.

"Just because I know how to have fun doesn't make me easy," I snarled.

"No, but sleeping with any guy you come in contact with does." I replied.

"Now, now, just because you missed your shot with me doesn't mean that you have to get testy."

"Sebastian, I didn't miss a shot with you. I gave you a shot; you blew it."

"It's not my fault you were a prude." I grinned at Thomas. "Hey, all that is water under the bridge now. Speaking of blowing, it looks like you're a little more open to fooling around. What were you two doing back here?"

"We were working, Sebastian, and we took a break when the director called it."

"A break, huh. Maybe take less of those and you wouldn't have to be here after hours so much, you know, when no one else is here. What are you two up to when you have this place to yourselves? I know what I'd be doing if I was alone with this sexy guy, Ethan. Although I might have to give you some more details, being you were always so utterly clueless in that area."

"Sebastian, we were working."

"So that's what we call it. Getting busy after hours in the auditorium is called working."

"No, Sebastian, I'm not you. I have a lot more class and respect for a guy than to ever have a moment like that in a public place."

"But you can put a guy on the spot by reading wimpy poetry and kissing him in the parking lot of a coffee shop?" I inquired. "Come on, Ethan, the guy has a boyfriend. Or did you think he would leave Blaine for you?"

"How did you...?"

"Oh, Thomas may have let it slip when we were chatting online."

"Ethan, I never said a word."

"Well, apparently, someone did. You know what? I'm just going to go."

"Sorry you got to cut it short today, Ethan. See you later. Thomas, how about we get a cup of coffee?"

"Sebastian, look, I'm not interested in you. Not now, not ever. I think you are a jerk, and I would never waste my time on a guy like you."

"What, you want a loser like Ethan?"

"Ethan has ten times more class or talent than you'll ever have. I will never give you the pleasure of having coffee with me, clubbing with me, or anything else. You got it? I blocked you on Facebook, so stop trying to friend me on there. Now get out of my way. I need to find Ethan."

"I don't know why you would bother with him. He's not even gay. He doesn't know how to use his equipment."

"So it was you? You were the guy who cheated on him?"

"I can't believe he told you about that. He said he had class. Professor Adler is a married man; he really didn't have the right to tell his business."

"He didn't. You just did, and you confirmed that you are the ass I thought you were. Isn't having sex with someone on campus enough to get you expelled?"

"You wouldn't!"

"Do you really want to try me, Sebastian? Leave Ethan and I alone, or you'll find out quicker than you can attempt to wink. Do you know that when you try, you look like a nearsighted chipmunk? Now, move!"

"Wow! This dominant side of you. Super sexy!"

Slap! "Get out of my way!"

He rolled his eyes and stormed past me. I was going to have to use another approach, but I wasn't going to give up that easily. I like a challenge, and I wasn't going down (wink, wink) without a fight.

Tuesday Nov. 3, 2009

Thomas, Chicago Academy –parking Lot

"Ethan! Wait!" He was at his car, his keys in his hand.

"Thomas, I told you to stay away from him." Anger flashed in his gorgeous, green eyes.

"I didn't say anything to him about anything, I swear. I don't know how he found out. I talked to Blaine about it, and I talked to my friend Kurt, just for advice. I swear I didn't tell him though. You told me you didn't date Sebastian."

"I did, for about 3 weeks. It was a huge mistake. He seemed charming. He had just started here, and I thought he was honestly interested in me. I caught him having sex with Mr. Adler."

"Ethan, I'm sorry. Look, I'm not interested in Sebastian. I told him that. Then I slapped him."

"Are you serious? Watch out, Thomas Hendrix is just as sassy as his mom." He chuckled.

"You better believe it, honey," I said as I placed my hand on my hip.

Ethan sighed. "I don't know why I'm so gullible. I try so hard to do the right thing, and my heart just gets trampled. It hurts." His head slumped down.

I slowly lifted his chin with my fingertips. "Ethan, listen! It's not your fault that he's a jerk. It's also not a bad thing that you are compassionate and innocent. I like those things about you."

"You do?"

"I do. Hey, if you ever want me to slap his little chipmunk face again, I'll do it in a heartbeat. That was very liberating."

"Thomas, you are amazing. Did you know that?" He smiled.

"You told me that before, so yeah, I know," I smirked.

"Your sassiness and quick wit, I just love that about you. I mean, I like it, I…"

"Ethan, shhh." I looked into his eyes.

"Why are you shushing me?"

"So I can do this!" I took his cheeks in my hands and I kissed him gently on his lips.

"Thomas?" He looked very puzzled.

"Ethan, don't make me shush you again."

"If it comes with another kiss, I just might let you." He grinned at me sheepishly.

My arms went around his neck, and our lips connected gently. I could get used to this. "Ethan, come to Westerville with me next week. You can see the set that I designed at Central. You can meet my friends. My mom isn't going, so that way I'll have company on the flight."

"You really want me to go?" He inquired.

"Yes, I do," I said assuredly.

"I'd love to, but let me talk to my mom." His green eyes looked into mine intensely. "What does this mean? I thought we were just friends."

"I'm not sure, but I know I care about you, Ethan. I care about you a lot. I promise I will sort this all out. I guess I just wanted to make sure that there was chemistry there."

"What did you find?"

My arms closed around his waist as his went to my cheeks, and he guided my lips to his. His hands made their way to my hair as mine traveled up his back. My lips opened slightly as I felt his tongue sweep across my bottom lip, and he took the opportunity to let it dip inside to search for mine. We finally broke apart, after an undetermined number of minutes had passed.

"You didn't tell me what you found?"

"Fireworks!"

"Thomas, what are we?"

"Two really good friends exploring the possibilities. I really like you Ethan. I promise you I will figure this out."

He walked me to my car, where we said goodbye with one more chaste kiss. "Goodnight, Ethan. I'll see you tomorrow. You can call me if you want."

"Ok." He grinned affectionately at me. "Have a good night, cutie."

I called Kurt on the way home and explained what happened. We talked for a few minutes until I pulled into the parking lot.

I ran up the steps and swung open the door. "Hey, mom," I called.

"Hey, son. You got a letter. I put it on your nightstand. It's from Blaine."

I ran into my room and grabbed the letter with excitement. Then I stopped, remembering that Blaine said he was sending me a letter from Michael. I unfolded the letter slowly. Sure enough, it was signed by Michael. However, there was another letter folded underneath. I grabbed it first.

My dearest Thomas,

I finally get to write a letter to you. I wrote this after we talked the other day about speaking at the rally. I meant it when I said you won't have to do this alone. I also wanted you to know that I'm so proud of you for even considering this. I know how hard it has to be. I didn't come to the decision lightly. Ultimately, it wasn't Michael that talked me into it; it was thinking about you. Seeing you get hurt that night, and thinking about the accident Derek caused the week before that, I don't want anyone else to go through that. No one should ever have to go through what we did, what you had to deal with. If we can stop it, I have to try. We might be able to prevent something like this from happening again at Central. Think about it, but know that whatever you choose, I'm not going to be disappointed in you; I never could be. You have to do what is right for you.

I did mean it when I said that you are the strongest person I have ever met. I'm so proud to call you my friend. I think society has it wrong. What shows true strength is not muscles, but courage. Thomas, you are titanium. I love that about you. However, if you need further encouragement, listen to track 9 on the cd.

Regarding Ethan, I meant it when I said I want to meet him. Invite him to come. I want to meet him, but I also know that it's nice to have the people that you care about there for you when you have a big moment. They are dedicating the performance to us, Thomas, and it would be good if he could be there for that. I'm glad that you found a friend like him that can be there for you when I can't. If it develops into a relationship, it's ok, Thomas. You deserve happiness. Remember, no matter what happens, I will be here for you. I love you. I can't wait to see you. My stomach is leaping in anticipation.

Love always,

Blaine

P.S. Don't forget to listen to track 9.

I shouldn't have read his letter first. I felt so much guilt over what just happened. I just kissed Ethan, and I initiated it this time. I really was drawn to do it. It stemmed from the fear that I would lose him after what Sebastian had done. That made me realized how attracted to him I really was, but I couldn't escape the feelings I had running through me as I read Blaine's letter. Even though he was giving me his blessing, I knew it hurt him to write those words. I wiped tears from my eyes and picked up Michael's letter.

Dear Thomas,

I know I'm the last person you ever want to see. I know by now Blaine has told you about the assembly. First, I want to truly apologize for the way I treated you. I know that the last apology wasn't enough, nor does this make up for all I did to you. I know I can never take back what I did to you. I'm hoping that this assembly program will prevent other bullying incidents; that's what we did to you. I was an awful person. I still don't like who I am, but I want to at least get to the point where I can have some self-respect.

I still don't expect your forgiveness, although I don't think I'll quit asking. I want to thank you for showing me what a man is. That sounds weird writing that to an openly gay guy, but you and Blaine have shown me more about what that means than anyone I have ever met. Whatever you decide, know that I think you are one of the most inspirational people I have ever met. We have a chance to change things, a chance to make a difference. I hope you will join us.

Sincerely

Michael Blevins

I sat there for a few minutes, and then I skipped the cd to number 9.

My Dearest Thomas,

I truly feel like your are one of the bravest, strongest people I have ever met. If you are confronted with a situation where you must show courage, I know that you will do the right thing because you have more integrity than anyone I have ever met. That's one thing I absolutely love about you. I don't think I could really voice in words how courageous I believe you are, so I found a song that I think says it all. I love you.

You with the sad eyes

Don't be discouraged

Oh I realize

It's hard to take courage

In a world full of people

You can lose sight of it all and the darkness,

Inside you makes you feel so small

But I see your true colors

Shining through

I see your true colors

And that's why I love you

So don't be afraid to let them show

Your true colors

True colors are beautiful,

Like a rainbow

Show me a smile then,

Don't be unhappy, can't remember when

I last saw you laughing

If this world makes you crazy

And you've taken all you can bear

Just call me up

Because you know I'll be there

And I'll see your true colors

Shining through

I see your true colors

And that's why I love you

So don't be afraid to let them show

Just show your true colors

True colors are beautiful,

Like a rainbow

Such sad eyes

Discouraged now

Realize

When this world makes you crazy

And you've taken all you can bear

Just call me up

Because you know I'll be there

And I'll see your true colors

Shining through

I see your true colors

And that's why I love you

So don't be afraid to let them show

Just show your true colors

True colors, true colors

'Cause there's a shining through

I see your true colors

And that's why I love you

So don't be afraid to let them show

Your true colors, true colors

True colors are beautiful,

Beautiful, like a rainbow

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

Show me your colours

Show me your rainbow

Show me your colours

Show me your rainbow

Don't be afraid to show your true colors, because you are beautiful. Everything about you is perfect. I'm so proud to know you, Thomas. I want to be a better person just so I can come close to comparing to how amazing you are. Dry those gorgeous, blue eyes, and let them shine, just like your personality does. I love you.

I sighed, and I grabbed my cell phone and dialed those numbers that my fingers knew so well.

"Blaine, I'll do it."

Friday, November 6, 2009

Jeff, Nick's Car- 5:30

"Thank you so much for coming with me, Nick. You are such a great friend."

"Not a problem. I'm always here for you, always. Besides, what kind of friend would I be if I encouraged you to do this, and then I didn't come with you?"

"Nick, can you pull over for a minute?"

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, kind of, but I was just thinking of something that Blaine told me last week. Has he ever told you what courage means?"

"He said something about being afraid of something, and doing it anyway because it is the right thing to do."

"I think he is right."

"About what?"

"That the things in life worth having are worth fighting for. I was going to wait and see what happened tonight before I said anything, but I would rather say all of this now."

"Jeff, what wrong?"

"Nick, I love you."

"What?"

"I love you, and when I asked you to come with me, I didn't just want to introduce you as my friend. I want to introduce you as my very handsome boyfriend. I chickened out though, so I'm doing it now, and I guess I kind of put you on the spot, and I apologize for that. That wasn't cool. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything. I…"

The next thing I knew, Nick's lips were caressing mine gently. "Of course I'll be your boyfriend." He leaned in and kissed me again. After a few minutes, he pulled away gently. "Jeff, I love you, too. I have loved you for awhile. Ever since you blurted out that you were gay."

"Really. I fell for you the same night." I looked him in the eyes. We gazed into each other's eyes for a moment, and then Nick reached for my cheek. I tilted my head, and our lips met again, this time much more urgently. I felt Nick's lips part slightly, and I gently slipped my tongue inside of his month, searching for his tongue. I wasn't sure if 3 minutes or 30 had passed. We finally broke the kiss.

"Jeff, that was hot! We didn't have to stop."

"Yes, we did. We'll be late. And that's not a good thing at my house."

"Why, do they get mad?"

"No, the food is gone. My siblings don't wait." I took his hand in mine, and he laced his fingers with mine. I still wasn't sure I was ready for this, but I felt better knowing that Nick was with me. I could do this. With him beside me, I felt like I could do anything.

Author's Note: Ok, I have been on a writing frenzy. I think this chapter was so fun to write. I hope there was a little something for everyone (except for you that want Kurt and Blaine to meet) Sorry. You got Niff, and you got Ethan and Thomas ( I don't know how to blend their names, lol.")

As I was writing this, I got a few more review. Thanks for everyone. I'm at 99. I see a winner being announced very soon. I just realized a dilemma, though. If you are a guest reviewer, I have no way to send you the sneak peek without an email address. If you have reviewed as a guest, if you win, you will have to PM me an email address so that I can send it to you. Thankyou.

I hope you liked this chapter. I'd love to know what your favorite parts are.


	47. Chapter 47-Reunited

Chapter 47- Reunion

Author's Note: We have a winner. I drew numbers, and I drew 98, which was Dancer 16. You have won the sneak peek. Because you are a guest, I need an email address or a place to send the sneak peek. I have really enjoyed all of your reviews. I read them every time I sit down to write. I try to reflect on what you guys said you enjoyed or what "moved" you, and I try to replicate that in the next chapter. SImplyaprillyn, thank you for the compliment about how my writing has improved. You guys have really helped my confidence grow.

This is the final chapter before "the Wonderful Wizard of Oz" chapters. If I could skip to it, I would, but the anti-bullying assembly has to happen first, and it deserves its own chapter. Also, we have to follow some couples that finally decided to go for it and say what they feel. I'll shut up now and let you read the chapter.

Warning: I said I would never write smut, and I haven't, but there is a heavier make out scene in Ethan's point of view.

Friday, October 6, 2009

Nick, The Sterling House, 7:00 P.M.

I was floating on cloud nine, but I was also still puzzled as to what just happened back there. Kissing Jeff and becoming boyfriends was remarkable, but honestly, I was terrified. My experience was horrible, and I didn't want Jeff to experience anything like what I had. We pulled into the driveway. Jeff gave me a small smile, but I could tell that he was nervous. I gave him a little kiss on his cheek for reassurance. "I love you, Jeff. I'm right here. It's going to be fine. If your parents are anything like you, I'm sure they are great."

"They are wonderful; that's what I'm scared of. I don't want to disappoint them ever."

"Jeff, you are so wonderful. No matter what happens, I promise to stay by your side. If nothing else, you have my support. I'm not used to seeing you so worried. You're always so optimistic about everything."

"It's harder with my family. They've always been so great.

"Then I don't see that changing now." I took his hand in mine. "I mean it. I'm right here."

He leaned in and gave me a light kiss on my forehead. "Thank you." I kissed him tenderly on the lips.

We walked up to the entrance, and he opened the door timidly. "Mom, dad? I'm home. I hope it's alright, but I brought company."

"It's always fine to have a friend over, Jeff."

"Mom, dad, this is Nick, my roommate at Dalton."

"Welcome to our home, Nick. It's nice to meet you. Jeff has told us so much about you."

"He has?" Nick asked. "Mrs. Sterling, you have a lovely home."

"Thank you, and yes, he told us you are in the Warblers together. He said you have a really good voice. We all love to sing. Maybe you two could sing for us after dinner."

"Um, sure." I said timidly.

We made polite conversation, and I had to say that they seemed to be really nice people. I could see where Jeff got his shyness, being that his father seemed just as quiet and reserved. I could also see where he got his beautiful brown eyes, because his mother's were an exact replica.

"So Nick, tell us a little about yourself."

"Um, well, Jeff told you I like to sing. I love singer-songwriters, like Billy Joel. I'm also a total book nerd."

"That's true. Our dorm room is covered in books," Jeff remarked.

"I'm learning to play the keyboard. Our friend is teaching me. I already know how to read music, so I just have to learn the chords. I'd like to learn how to play the guitar, too, but I want to learn one thing at a time."

"I play the piano," Mrs. Sterling remarked. "Like I said, we'll play after dinner."

"Do you like attending Dalton?" Mr. Sterling asked.

"It's a really nice place. The buildings are beautiful, the classes are hard, but not boring, and they have some great sports and activities available. I love being a part of the Warblers, and I want to join the baseball and track teams in the spring."

"You didn't mention a girlfriend, Nick?" Mrs. Sterling inquired.

"Um, no. I don't have one," I replied.

"Oh, well, I guess that's harder to come by at an all boy's school," Mrs. Sterling said. "I just mentioned it because you are a handsome boy."

"Thank you, ma'am," I replied. I saw what Jeff meant. They seemed so nice. I understood why he was nervous. We continued with the small talk as we all cleaned up after dinner. Jeff's brothers helped clear the table while Jeff and I washed the dishes.

"They like you, Nick," Jeff said to me gently.

"I like them, too. They're great, but they'd have to be, to have a son like you."

Jeff leaned in and gave me a small, chaste kiss on the lips. "You're great too, Nick. I'm not sure I'm ready to do this."

"I'm right here."

"I know. You're the only reason I haven't ran out of the house and drove back to Dalton."

"I almost blurted out that I was gay when your mom asked me about a girlfriend. I didn't want to say that though, yet. I wasn't sure if I should bring it up at the dinner table."

"Do you boys need some help finishing up in here?" Mrs. Sterling inquired.

"No, mom. We're finished. Let's go to the den and play some music," Jeff said with a smile. "My mother is great on the piano and dad plays the acoustic guitar really well."

"So, Nick, what would you like to try?"

"I remember Jeff singing The Beatles at the audition. I know a few of their songs. How about we try one of their songs?"

We sang every Beatles song his parents knew how to play. Jeff and I sang together, blending and harmonizing comfortably.

"Boys, that was a blast," Mr. Sterling said.

"Dad," Jeff stammered. "I need to tell you something."

"Go on, son," Mrs. Sterling said.

"Nick isn't just my friend. He doesn't have a girlfriend, and neither do I." He grabbed my hand, and I laced my fingers with his. "We are dating each other. Mom, dad, I'm gay."

Friday, November 6, 2009

Jeff, Sterling Household-8:30 P.M.

"Well, Clarise, that explains why he never brought a girl home."

"At least he brought home a fine, young man," She smiled at us. She embraced me, and then she gave Nick a hug as well. She leaned in and whispered in my ear, "He seems really great. I knew you had a crush on him."

"You couldn't have waited until Thanksgiving, could you son?" Mr. Sterling chuckled. "I owe your mom twenty bucks."

"Dad, you knew?"

"Yeah, I've known for a little while. We both did, but we wanted you to tell us when you were ready. When you said you were bringing Nick with you tonight, your mom bet me that you would tell us tonight. I told her you would probably wait a few weeks."

"See, dear, I told you I was right."

"You always are, dear," he chuckled. "I knew I had lost when I saw them kissing on the front porch."

Nick's cheeks were bright red, as were mine. My parents just chuckled at us both. "So, Nick, how much longer can you hang out?" My dad asked. "I would really like to play some Billy Joel. You mentioned him earlier, and I wanted to play Piano Man ever since. I'm kind of a music nerd."

"That sounds great, Mr. Sterling."

They were getting along so well. A huge weight had been lifted from my shoulders. Nick smiled at me, and I reassuringly squeezed his hand . I didn't know why I was so worried. For the first time in a long time, I felt like I had shown courage, and it felt amazing.

Monday, November 9, 2009

Ethan, Chicago Academy

I walked into the auditorium, and Thomas was already working on one of the backdrops. I frowned as I thought about him being gone for the weekend. "Hey, cutie."

"Hey," he grinned. "What did your mom say?"

"I haven't told her that you asked me."

"Why not?"

"I talk about you all the time, apparently, and she asked when I was going to bring you home. I realized that she hasn't met you yet. What would you do if your child went home and asked to go to Ohio with someone you had never met to see his friends?"

"Good point. So you aren't going to come?"

"Actually, I wanted to ask you something. Could you come over to my house tomorrow night? I want to introduce you to my parents."

"They know you're gay, right?"

"Yeah, I came out several years ago. I don't know how they will react though."

"Why?"

"You'll be the first guy I've ever brought home. I have a question though. How would you like to be introduced? Well, actually, I guess you have to agree to come first."

"As long as my mom doesn't mind, I'll be there. I don't think she will; I think she's happy that I am happy again. I can tell that she was worried about me when we moved here. But what do you mean about how to introduce me?"

"Do I introduce you as a friend, my classmate, my best friend?"

"Oohhh. So that's all I am now?" he giggled.

I frowned. "Sorry, but honestly, I'm still not sure what we are."

He leaned in and his lips lovingly grazed mine . I kissed back softly at first, but then I felt him caress my cheek. I wrapped my arms around his slender waist and kissed him hungrily. Our kisses had grown more passionate and frequent ever since the confrontation with Sebastian.

He slowly broke our kiss , although our bodies were still pressed together slightly. "You are so amazing." He sighed as he kissed my hair. "Ethan, I'd be honored if you would introduce me as your boyfriend."

I pulled him tightly against my body, and kissed him passionately. We swayed a little, and he leaned back against the wall for balance. I pushed him against it aggressively and kissed him, feeling his excitement grow. My lips trailed across his cheek and down his neck. His lips grazed over my neck, and then I felt him gently suck where my collarbone met my neckline.

"Oh, Thomas!" I moaned.

"So that's a yes?" he chuckled.

I nodded, a little too breathless to speak. "We better stop."

I whined as he pulled back. "You're breathtaking, did you know that?" he asked.

"I must be pretty awesome to have a boyfriend like you. What will Blaine say?"

Thomas' grin faded. "I'm not going to say anything yet. I need to tell him in person."

"Do you think it will hurt him?"

"I don't think it will; I know it will. Ethan, I know this has been confusing for you. It has been for me too. I don't want to hurt Blaine."

"I get that. It crushed me when Elijah, my boyfriend in Indiana, told me that he had met someone else. Of course, we were still technically dating, so I don't know if it hurt me more that he found someone else, or that he cheated on me." Thomas' shoulders slumped. "Hey, you guys aren't dating. You aren't cheating on him. He told you it was ok."

"He's my best friend, and I think that was the first time he ever lied to me. I could hear it in his voice. He isn't ok with this."

"Look, Thomas, I'll introduce you as my best friend."

"No, Ethan, I want you to be my boyfriend."

"No, it's ok. You aren't ready, Thomas. I can wait." I sighed.

"No, Ethan, I want this. I want to be with you."

"Thomas, you aren't sure. You don't know how you feel about this, about me. I don't want you to rush into anything. It's ok." I could tell he felt me shake as he embraced me tightly.

"No, I'm not sure about how he will take the news, but I'm sure about how I feel. Ethan, I'm in love."

"I know you are. That's why I said it's ok. I'll wait for you."

"No, you don't get it. I wasn't talking about being in love with Blaine. Ethan, I'm sure as I was with Blaine. I'm in love with you."

I felt my heart beat faster than I knew it could beat, and I swooped him into my arms, my mouth immediately finding his. My tongue quickly met his and they danced together. His arms were pressed against my back, and I shivered as his hand brushed against some bare skin that must have become exposed when we were kissing. He must have felt it too, because he gasped and his hand slipped under my shirt, as he massaged my back with his fingers. I swiftly lifted him up and sat him on the nearby table. His legs immediately wrapped around my waist.

"Thomas," I gasped. "I love you, too."

He pulled back slowly. "I can't wait for you to introduce me to your mom as your boyfriend."

"Trust me, gorgeous. I've never been so excited for them to meet anyone. I can't wait for tomorrow."

"Tonight's not over yet," he said, as he crashed his lips back into mine.

Monday, November 9, 2009

Kurt Hummel, 9 P.M.

 **Thomas to Kurt:** Hey!

 **Kurt to Thomas:** Hi.

 **Thomas to Kurt:** How are you?

 **Kurt** **to Thomas:** :(

 **Thomas to Kurt:** What's wrong?

 **Kurt to Thomas:** The Glee club is singing Defying Gravity. Mr Shue automatically gave the part to Rachel.

 **Thomas to Kurt:** That's awful. I know "Wicked" is your favorite, right.

 **Kurt to Thomas:** Defying Gravity is my ringtone.

 **Thomas to Kurt:** Wait, you can sing that song. Isn't that meant for a mezzo-soprano?

 **Kurt to Thomas:** I'm a counter-tenor?

 **Thomas to Kurt:** Are you serious?

 **Kurt to Thomas:** Yeah, the song is well within my range.

 **Thomas to Kurt:** Oh, wow! Blaine's a tenor. I thought he had a wide range.

 **Kurt to Thomas:** I'll have to sing for you sometime. My dad is going to go up to school tomorrow and demand that Mr. Shue give me a chance to try out for the solo.

 **Thomas to Kurt:** Well, I hope that he's able to get you a shot at it. Then you can rehearse by letting me hear it.

 **Kurt to Thomas:** Ok.

 **Thomas to Kurt:** :)

 **Kurt to Thomas:** It will be nice to see you in person again.

 **Thomas to Kurt:** We will have to go shopping.

 **Kurt to Thomas:** For sure! Are you sure you are up for it? My shopping trips are legendary.

 **Thomas to Kurt:** Are you kidding. Shopping is like crack to me!

 **Kurt to Thomas:** I bet you can't wait to see Blaine. :)

 **Thomas to Kurt:** Um… Yeah. I always love seeing Blaine. But I'm nervous.

 **Kurt to Thomas** : Why? Did something happen with Ethan?

 **Thomas to Kurt:** He asked me to come and meet his parents. Then I asked to be his boyfriend.

 **Kurt to Thomas:** Oh, are you serious! :D

 **Thomas to Kurt:** Well, I kind of blurted out that I loved him.

 **Kurt to Thomas:** :D You did? So soon? Do you?

 **Thomas to Kurt:** I do. Kurt, he's fantastic. We would've been together a week ago, were it not for Blaine.

 **Kurt to Thomas:** Have you told Blaine?

 **Thomas to Kurt:** I'll tell him when I visit.

 **Kurt to Thomas:** How do you think he will take it?

 **Thomas to Kurt:** It will crush him.

 **Kurt to Thomas:** Do you still love Blaine?

 **Thomas to Kurt:** Yes, but it has changed.

 **Kurt to Thomas:** How so.

 **Thomas to Kurt:** I want him to be happy, but I have accepted that we can't be together, and I'm not as depressed about it. Don't get me wrong. I still think he's gorgeous and amazing. But being away from him doesn't hurt as much. That void that was left when I moved has been filled with love for Ethan. My heart races when I'm with him.

 **Kurt to Thomas:** So when are you going to tell him?

 **Thomas to Kurt:** It depends.

 **Kurt to Thomas:** On what?

 **Thomas to Kurt:** On whether Ethan gets to come with me or not. Either way, I won't do it until after the show.

 **Kurt to Thomas:** I don't blame you there. So what's it like to have a boyfriend?

 **Thomas to Kurt:** Wonderful. He's so breathtakingly handsome. I guess you can classify what went down in the auditorium as a make-out session.

Kurt to Thomas: :O

Thomas to Kurt: :D

 **Kurt to Thomas:** You will have to tell me what's it's like. I'm such a baby penguin.

 **Thomas to Kurt:** What do you want to know?

 **Kurt to Thomas:** What do boy's lips taste like?

 **Tuesday, November 10, 2009**

 **Thomas, Ethan's Sullivan's car 7:00**

"Have I told you that you look stunning tonight?" Ethan asked me, as his lips brushed my cheek lightly. "That Caneel Bay blue polo paired with the canary yellow trousers are sexy on you, and paired with that yellow tie, you look fabulous."

I shivered. "Thanks. It took me forever to pick out an outfit. I think everything I own is lying on my bed right now. I'm so nervous."

He kissed my forehead. "It's ok, gorgeous. They are going to love you, just like I do."

I blushed. "I love you, too." I brushed my lips against his and ran my fingers playfully through his hair.

"Hey. Come back here."

"We better get inside. I don't want to make out in your driveway. Your parents may be waiting on us."

"Ok, but you owe me a make out session in the near future."

"Deal! I can't believe you live here." His house was gorgeous, at least from what I could tell from the outside. It was a two story, modern-looking stone home.

"Thank you. My dad designed it. He's an architect."

"So that's where you get your design sense."

"That, and my mother is an interior decorator."

"Have they worked on anything I'd be familiar with?"

"My mother decorated the academy, and my dad was one of the architects that designed it."

"Um, not helping my nerves," I muttered.

"I've told them all about you, Thomas, and they are impressed. They've seen your work. I take pictures, you know, and my parents want to see the progress. They are excited to meet you."

"Do they know we are dating?"

"I think they figured out that I'm bringing home someone special tonight. Do you know that I think you are fantastic?" He looked me up and down then leaned in and kissed me.

"You know the right things to say to calm my nerves, you know that?"

"Yes, I do. All I have to do is tell you how fabulous you look, which is easy, because you always do."

"Hush, or I will have to pull you back into the car."

"If that's a threat, you know it kind of had the opposite effect. You are the one who wanted to go inside."

"Hush you, and introduce me to your parents." I giggled.

He opened the door. "Mom! Dad!"

"In the kitchen, son! We'll be right there." They came in and each shook my hand.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Sullivan," I said warmly as his mother leaned in and hugged me gently. I shook his dad's hand firmly as I greeted them politely as I could, although my nerves were really showing. "It is lovely to meet you both."

"So this is the boyfriend?" Mrs. Sullivan smiled sweetly at Ethan and I.

"Yes, this is Thomas Hendrix," Ethan said with a huge smile. I immediately relaxed. It was amazing that just his smile had such an effect on me.

"Your home is gorgeous," I commented.

"Thank you! Why don't we move into the dining room? Dinner is prepared."

"That sounds great," I replied.

We eased right into conversation about everything from the school design to the latest trends in design. They were so nice and easy to talk to. I could see Ethan in both of them. They were amazing.

"Mom, I have something to ask you," said Ethan. I know you just met Thomas. He moved here from Ohio, and he was the head designer on the school production of the Wizard of Oz. They are dedicating the performance to him."

"That's wonderful. Ethan has told us how much you have done with him on the set at school. He's shown me some photos. They are incredible," Mrs. Sullivan stated to me.

"Thank you." I blushed.

"Mom, Thomas invited me to the play. It's in Westerville, Ohio."

"Where are you staying?"

"I'm staying with my friend, Blaine. They have two guest rooms. His parents are very strict, so we won't be sharing rooms or anything."

"We will have to think about it, son. When are you leaving, Thomas?"

"Thursday afternoon, right after school."

"We will talk about it, and let you know tomorrow."

"I know it's sudden for me to ask to go away somewhere with your son. I want him to see the show, but I'm also speaking at an assembly about bullying. I'm really nervous. I'm not sure I'm ready to stand up there on my own."

"I hope you don't mind, Thomas, but Ethan told us a little about what you went through at your old school. You are a brave and courageous young man."

"I'm terrified, but I need to do this. I don't want anyone to ever have to go through what my friend and I went through. If we can lessen the amount of bullying at that school, it will make it worth it."

His parents smiled lightly. His dad shook hands with me . "I'm proud of you. That's great that you want to use your experience to try to make a difference."

"I told you guys he's incredible." Ethan replied and grinned at me. I smiled happily, but deep down I was terrified about the assembly. I put my brave face on, but Ethan grabbed my hand.

"They love you darling. Almost as much as I do. It will all be ok. I'll be there right beside you. Always," he whispered and kissed me delicately near my ear." He grabbed my hand and smiled, and I knew that everything would be just fine.

 **Tuesday, November 10, 2009**

 **Cooper, Red Roof Inn 9:00 P.M.**

"Hey, squirt. I just wanted to let you know I arrived."

"Are you home?"

"I'm staying at a hotel tonight."

"Will you be home tomorrow?"

"Blaine, I'm here for you. Dad hasn't called me since I left. I don't know if either of us are really ready to talk. I'm staying here until I go back to LA unless something happens magically to make dad quit acting like a jackass."

"Coop, I seem to remember you telling me when dad and I were fighting that we needed to work it out."

"I hate when you turn my advice back at me."

"I guess it just comes down to one thing, Coop. Courage!"

"Oh hush!" I sighed. He was right. Blaine was about to stand in front of his entire school and talk about the worst experience of his life. The least I could do is go home and face our dad.

"Fine, I promise to have a conversation with him before I go back to LA, but I do think I am going to stay here."

"I thought you were broke?"

"I am. I had to take out a small loan until I get another part."

"Coop, you need to tell mom and dad."

"I'm not showing up on their doorstep with my hand out."

"I didn't say that. Have you tried a part time job? You have to be careful with those loan places. If you can't pay, it could ruin your credit, and possibly cause financial problems for the rest of your life."

"Oh, quit watching those credit commercials. It will be fine. So when is Thomas arriving in town?"

"He will be here Thursday night."

"What ever happened between him and that guy that he met?"

"His name is Ethan. They decided to just be friends, I think. I told him to bring him along."

"You and Thomas were just supposed to be friends, but before he moved, every time I saw you guys you were connected at the lips."

"Look, I'm trying not to think about it, ok."

"So what time should I meet you at school tomorrow?"

"I'll see you around 5."

"See you then. Love you, bro."

"Love you, too."

 **Thursday, November 12, 2009**

 **Blaine-Columbus Airport 6:00 P.M.**

"Thomas! Over here!"

Thomas was waving frantically at me. He immediately ran to me and gave me a huge hug. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too," said Blaine as he kissed me lightly on the cheek.

"Did Ethan come?"

"He'll be here tomorrow morning. He couldn't get a flight this late."

"Oh. Well, I can't wait to meet him."

"You ready for everything, Blaine?"

"Yeah, I think so. Are you, Thomas?"

"Yeah, I think so. I never told mom about the assembly program. She would never agree to it and you know it. The only reason I did is because I do think Michael is sincere, and I really want things to change at Central. I think that this may be the only way it will."

"Me too. Michael is sincere. Derek's death about destroyed him. He blames himself. He said Derek was sick, and had he been a better friend, he would've caught it a lot sooner."

"I believed his letters, Blaine, but I want to talk to him in person before I agree to do this with him. I want him to actually apologize. I never replied to either of his letters, but that's because I want to see his face. I want to be able to hear what he has to say."

"I get that. If it means anything, he's trying. This isn't the same Michael I saw in the locker room that day. Like I said, this program was mostly his idea."

"Well. I don't really trust him, but I trust you." Thomas tenderly embraced me. "Come on. Let's go get some coffee."

I looked at him as we made our way to the rental car. He looked genuinely content. When I saw him by himself, I was hoping that it would just be us. I wanted to meet Ethan, but I just wasn't sure I was ready to see them together.

 **November 13, 2009**

 **Michael-See You Latte**

"Thanks for speaking with me. I didn't think you would come."

"I didn't want to. Blaine is the only reason I'm here. I don't trust you any further than I can throw you, and you know the biggest thing I lift is a paint brush."

"I don't blame you for the way you feel. I've never given you a reason to trust me. I would probably be the same way."

"What do you want?" Thomas asked. He sighed and rolled his eyes.

This was going to be even more challenging than I thought. "You mentioned that you wanted to talk in person."

"No, you wanted to talk to me. I'm here. Say what you want to say."

"Thomas, I meant what I said in the letters. What we did to you and Blaine was the biggest regret I have ever had. I was angry at Blaine, and instead of accepting his apology, I turned your lives upside down. This was no one's fault but mine. I know I could never make it up to you or him. I said before that I don't expect you to forgive me, although I hope you can try."

"Michael, I read your letters and I appreciate the apology. I'll be honest, I want to let it go. I want to be over this. I want to move on so much. I'm glad you feel remorse. I'm glad that you are sorry. Do you get what you did to us though? You tried to kill me, Michael. You tried to kill Blaine. Why? Because we loved each other, and you didn't like that? Because Blaine screwed up and sang you a song on your street? He regrets that. He didn't deserve what he got in return. You tortured him. You tortured us. You taunted him and made him feel worthless. You outed him. Don't you know what a jerk you are? Blaine is the best friend I've ever had. He would've done anything for you. What kind of person does that?"

"An ass. I know, Thomas. I know. What I did was revolting and disgusting. I meant it when I said I admired you, what you did for Blaine, how strong and courageous you are. You were the only out guy for a while at Central and you didn't let it destroy you. You were proud of who you were, and you still are. I think you are amazing. I asked you here to apologize, and I want to make it right."

"What makes you think that you can? You little rich boys think you can fix anything by throwing money or something at someone you wronged."

"Actually, I know for a fact how worthless that is. My parents do that to me. I barely see them. I'm broken, Thomas, and I see that. I don't want anyone to go through what Derek and I put you two through. Nobody should have to go through that. I really believe in this assembly. Jenny, Carl, and Blaine are going to speak. Would you speak there, too? I understand if you can't or if you don't want to."

"I'll do it, but I'm not doing it for you. Blaine believes people can change. I'm not sure I do, but I want to hope they can. Otherwise, things will never get better. I want to forgive you, but honestly, I'm not there yet."

"I understand. Thanks for being willing to speak today, and thanks for meeting with me."

"So, what do you want me to do?"

 **Friday, November 13, 2009**

 **Mr. Spenser, Central Westerville High-1:30 P.M.**

I walked up to the center of the gymnasium floor. I was proud to be a part of this. Honestly, this assembly had needed to happen for some time, and even though I did try to help Blaine, I didn't do enough; none of us had. Thomas, Blaine, and Carl were really fortunate to have survived that night. What they were about to do was the most courageous thing I've ever seen anyone do.

"Students, today we have some special guests that have come to speak to you. You know these faces, so I'm not going to introduce them. They are going to share a very personal experience with you, so we expect you to respect them, and give them your complete attention."

That was the cue. The Glee Club walked out, Kaitlyn taking the lead vocal. Thomas, Blaine, Jenny, and the Glee Club members were all holding signs. Jenny's said Slut, Thomas' said gay, Blaine's said queer. Steven held one that said Four Eyes.

 _You, with your words like knives_

 _And swords and weapons that you use against me_

 _You have knocked me off my feet again_

 _Got me feeling like a nothing_

 _You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard_

 _Calling me out when I'm wounded_

 _You, picking on the weaker man_

 _Michael walked out walked out holding a sign with one word._

 _Bully_

 _The gymnasium was absolutely silent as the Glee Club continued to sing._

 _Well you can take me down with just one single blow_

 _But you don't know, what you don't know..._

 _Someday I'll be living in a big ole city_

 _And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

 _Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me_

 _And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

 _Why you gotta be so mean?_

The kids with the signs circulated around the gymnasium to make sure that everyone saw their signs. Then they flipped them over. They each had many other positive qualities about them on the other side. Blaine's said "brilliant performer, beautiful voice, great student, kind-hearted, positive attitude"; Thomas' had "amazing Artist, wonderful fashion sense, brilliant, compassionate"; Jenny's read "kind, athletic, and accepting"; Kaitlyn's read "fabulous singer, future star." They stood toward the front of the gym as they sang. Everybody flipped their sign over except for Michael.

 _You, with your switching sides_

 _And your wildfire lies and your humiliation_

 _You have pointed out my flaws again_

 _As if I don't already see them_

 _I walk with my head down_

 _Trying to block you out 'cause I'll never impress you_

 _I just wanna feel okay again_

 _I bet you got pushed around_

 _Somebody made you cold_

 _But the cycle ends right now_

 _'Cause you can't lead me down that road_

 _And you don't know, what you don't know..._

 _Someday I'll be living in a big ole city_

 _And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

 _Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me_

 _And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

 _Why you gotta be so mean?_

At this point, Michael stepped forward and flipped his sign. It read

 **insecure and terrified**

 _And I can see you years from now in a bar_

 _Talking over a football game_

 _With that same big loud opinion_

 _But nobody's listening_

 _Washed up and ranting about the same old bitter things_

 _Drunk and grumbling on about how I can't sing_

 _But all you are is mean_

All of a sudden, the others walked over to the center of the gym where Michael was and replaced his sign with another one

 **FRIEND**

All you are is mean

And a liar, and pathetic, and alone in life

And mean, and mean, and mean, and mean

But someday I'll be living in a big ole city

And all you're ever gonna be is mean, yeah

Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me

And all you're ever gonna be is mean

Why you gotta be so mean?

They put a hand on his back and some even hugged him. Michael stepped up to the microphone.

 **November 13, 2009**

 **Blaine, Central Westerville high 2:00 PM**

Each of us came up and talked about the experiences we had with bullying. Michael talked first, starting with outing me and the reasons why he did it. He ended by saying that he felt responsible for Derek's death. Jenny revealed the truth about the rape, and related that the teasing and gossip made her feel like she was being violated over and over again. Carl explained why he started bullying us, and he surprised us all when he announced that he was gay and wasn't going to hide it anymore.

Every single one of them had displayed such courage. I was so proud of my friends. Then it was Thomas' turn to speak.

Thomas told about his struggles with depression and isolation. I held his hand as he spoke. However, I couldn't help but notice that Thomas kept locking eyes with Ethan. I had met him this morning and I could see what Thomas liked about him. He was a great guy. However, watching him look at Thomas, it was obvious. Ethan was in love with him. I couldn't help but get the vibe from the sparkle in Thomas' eyes that the feeling was mutual.

My heart felt as if it was ripping in two pieces as I stepped forward. It was my turn.

"I think that most of the people that knew me at the beginning of the year believed that I was confident and happy. The truth is that I was miserable and terrified. After my secret was revealed, I was shocked at how many of my friends turned their backs on me. I shouldn't have been. I saw the same people do the same to Jenny, Thomas, and some of the others here. Dr. Martin Luther King Jr. said, "In the end, we will remember not the words of our enemies, but the silence of our friends." It's fascinating how we can be surrounded by people on a day to day basis, and still feel all alone. But I think what Dr. King was saying is that we need to stand up for one another and quit turning a blind eye to cruelty and bullying.

We aren't going to get anywhere when we are down by trying to pull others down with us. To quote Dr. King again, he once said,

"People fail to get along because they fear each other; they fear each other because they don't know each other; they don't know each other because they have not communicated with each other."

"I bet as you listened to these people speak today, you realized something you had in common with them. I think one thing that each of us that spoke today have in common was that we all had fears and insecurities. The amazing thing is that none of us have to deal with it alone. However, we choose to out of the fear of ridicule and rejection. I think it's easy to think that we are the only ones that struggle with something, when the truth is, we all do. We all have our insecurities and our own skeletons in our closets. My brother told me after I came out of the closet that courage is not about being fearless, but being terrified and facing that fear head on." Cooper smiled at me in the crowd.

"I think we all have pieces of us that we hide, things that we don't want others to know for fear of being ridiculed and taunted. But often, it is not the things that make us similar to one another that make us special. It's our differences that separate us from everyone else. We try to hide our secrets, burying them deep inside, as they eat away at us slowly, when it was never meant to be that way. I think we are led to believe that it is wimpy or gay to show our weak points, but really, it shows how strong and courageous we are. Dr. King once said, "The ultimate measure of a man is not where he stands in moments of comfort and convenience, but where he stands at times of challenge and controversy." We each have our own fights, morals, and convictions, and though we might gain bruises and scars, we are victorious if we keep fighting and never give up hope. That becomes easier if we support one another instead of tearing one another down."

"In closing, we all need to celebrate the things that make us different, instead of allowing those things to isolate us. Those are the parts of us that make us unique and special, if we choose to let others see it. We are going to leave you with another song, but we want you to come up and join us. By doing that, you are pledging to accept the differences in each and every person, no matter what we don't understand about them. You are pledging understanding instead of rejection."

The Glee Club all joined me as we took our place. Kaitlyn took the first verse.

 _My mama told me when I was young_

 _We are all born superstars_

 _She rolled my hair and put my lipstick on_

 _In the glass of her boudoir_

 _There's nothin' wrong with lovin' who you are_

 _She said, 'cause He made you perfect, babe_

 _So hold your head up, girl and you you'll go far_

 _Listen to me when I say_

 _The Glee Club joined Kaitlyn as she sang. I was shocked to see several people stand up in the bleachers and make their way to the gymnasium floor._

 _I'm beautiful in my way_

 _'Cause God makes no mistakes_

 _I'm on the right track, baby_

 _I was born this way_

 _Don't hide yourself in regret_

 _Just love yourself and you're set_

 _I'm on the right track, baby_

 _I was born this way, born this way_

 _Thomas, Jenny, Eric, Michael, and the other people with us danced toward the bleachers and encouraged others to join us._

 _Ooh, there ain't no other way, baby, I was born this way_

 _Baby, I was born this way_

 _Ooh, there ain't no other way, baby, I was born this way_

 _I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way_

 _I'm beautiful in my way,_

 _'Cause God makes no mistakes_

 _I'm on the right track, baby_

 _I was born this way_

 _Don't hide yourself in regret,_

 _Just love yourself and you're set_

 _I'm on the right track, baby_

 _I was born this way_

 _Ooh, there ain't no other way, baby, I was born this way_

 _Baby, I was born this way_

 _Ooh, there ain't no other way, baby, I was born this way_

 _I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way_

 _Don't be drag, just be a queen_

 _Whether you're broke or evergreen_

 _You're black, white, beige, chola descent_

 _You're Lebanese, you're orient_

 _Whether life's disabilities_

 _Left you outcast, bullied or teased_

 _Rejoice and love yourself today_

 _'Cause baby, you were born this way_

 _No matter gay, straight or bi_

 _Lesbian, transgendered life_

 _I'm on the right track, baby_

 _I was born to survive_

 _No matter black, white or beige_

 _Chola or orient made_

 _I'm on the right track, baby_

 _I was born to be brave_

By this point, three fourths of the student body had joined us on the floor. I was surprised to see a mixture of the popular kids and the misfits. I hugged Thomas quickly as he joined in singing with us.

 _I'm beautiful in my way_

 _'Cause God makes no mistakes_

 _I'm on the right track, baby_

 _I was born this way_

 _Don't hide yourself in regret,_

 _Just love yourself and you're set_

 _I'm on the right track, baby_

 _I was born this way, yeah_

 _Ooh, there ain't no other way, baby, I was born this way_

 _Baby, I was born this way_

 _Ooh, there ain't no other way, baby, I was born this way_

 _I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way_

 _I was born this way, hey_

 _I was born this way, hey_

 _I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way, hey_

 _I was born this way, hey_

 _I was born this way, hey_

 _I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way, hey_

As we finished singing, I shook hands with Michael and hugged Jenny. Before we took center stage today, I wasn't sure if we could make a difference or not, but my faith in change was reborn.

I turned to give Thomas a hug, but he was already wrapped in an embrace with Ethan. Ethan leaned in, whispered something in his ear, and tenderly kissed him on the cheek. They were really cute together. I was happy for him, but inside my heart shattered in a million tiny pieces. There was no more denying it. Thomas' heart belonged to someone else.

Cooper met my gaze, walked across the gym floor, and wrapped me in his arms. "I'm proud of you, little bro. I always knew you had the courage."

"What, the assembly?"

"Not just that, but for your willingness to move forward."

"From the way it looks, I don't have a choice, Coop. I know that look. Thomas is in love."

 **Author's note: I'm sorry this took me so long to post. I wanted to get it right. I struggled with the final scene. I hope that I did it justice. Belindaheflin, I know you suggested the song many chapters ago, but I wanted to save it for this scene. Dancer 16, please pm me, and I will email you the sneak peak of the story. Thank you guys for the lovely reviews. You guys are awesome.**

 **Next up, the "Wonderful Wizard of Oz". It will be next week before the update, but I think you guys will like it. The chapter will be in two parts. I'm not sure if I will post them at the same time or not.**


	48. Chapter 48-The Wonderful Wizard of Oz-1

**Chapter 48:** **The Courageous Lion and the Wonderful Wizard of OZ-Part 1**

 **Disclaimer: I still don't own Glee.**

 **Author's Note: Here is part one of the Wonderful Wizard of Oz. I know that quite a few of you have really been anticipating this chapter. I just hope it lives up to your expectations.**

 **Friday, October 13, 2009**

 **Ethan, Central Westerville High**

"I'm really proud of you for speaking at the assembly. It just goes to show how truly amazing you really are." I said as I placed a small kiss on his lips. "You are so brave."

"I was terrified. The only thing that kept me from having a panic attack right then and there was you being there. Then, you looked at me, and I wasn't thinking about the attack anymore. I was thinking of you, your beautiful emerald eyes, and your perfect smile."

"That's not entirely true. He saw you. Blaine. He could tell. He took your hand, and you relaxed."

"I'm sorry. I still care about him so much."

"It's ok. I'm glad you had him there. He was really inspiring with what he said, and the kid can really sing. I can see why you fell for him, Thomas."

"You're not jealous?"

"Yeah, a little, but I trust you. I knew you had feelings about Blaine going into this. I respect your friendship. Does he know about us?"

"Not the boyfriends part. I wanted to tell him in person, and I wanted him to meet you."

"That makes sense. I look over at Blaine, and I can tell he's hurting. His brother is comforting him, but I know why he's in pain, and I know that he and Thomas really just need to have a heart to heart. "Go, he needs you. It's ok. I love you, Thomas, " i I said, hugging him gently.

I sighed. They needed some time alone. Blaine seemed like an honorable and respectable guy. I had been cheated on before, probably because I was a little too trusting. I just hoped that Thomas didn't regret being with me instead of him. I hoped that he was more careful with my heart than the previous two guys that I trusted with it. I also knew that I was in deeper with him than I ever was with Sebastian or even Elijah. If he broke my heart, I was sure I probably wouldn't recover this time.

 **Friday, November 13, 2009**

 **Thomas, Central Westerville high 3:00**

I looked over to see Blaine in tears.

"Go, he needs you. It's ok. I love you, Thomas, " said Ethan hugging me quickly and releasing me.

Cooper saw me, and stepped back, allowing Blaine to fall into my arms.

"You are amazing, you know that?" I asked. "Are you ok?

"No, I'm not ok," he responded. "Can we go somewhere and talk?" he pleaded.

"Always!"

We stepped inside an empty classroom.

"I missed you so much, Blue Eyes," he said, his eyes already moist with tears.

"I missed you too! So much!" I tried to avoid his gaze, knowing full well that it would be so easy to allow myself to fall for him all over again.

"I'm so proud of you. You were amazing," he told me as he wrapped me in his warm embrace.

"So were you, but you always are," I replied, trying to regain my composure.

Tears were streaming from his honey-colored eyes. "I've dreamed of holding you like this again! I've missed your arms, your eyes, your lips." He leaned in, and I turned my face so that his lips brushed my cheek.

I stepped back. "Blaine, I need to tell you something."

"I know." He head dropped, his eyes avoiding mine. "You are in love with him."

"How did you?"

"Because I know you. Because you look at him the way I still look at you. You didn't kiss me back either."

"Blaine, I'm sorry." I didn't want to reject Blaine, but I couldn't hurt Ethan. "You told me it was ok for me to like him, for me to try to go forward with my life."

"I know, and it will be. I just didn't know how hard it would be to see you guys together." Blaine frowned and his shoulders slumped sadly, his breath sounding uneven as he sobbed. "So, are you dating him?"

"Blaine, he's my boyfriend."

"Already!"

"I'm sorry, Blaine, I whispered as the tears steadily streamed down my face. "I love you. I always will, but I love him, too. It's different, and I can't really explain it. I'm not coming back to Ohio, though, and trying to maintain a relationship with you while we are so far apart isn't fair to you. It's not fair to either of us. I'm trying to move on, and it's been so hard. You have to know that this wasn't something I decided lightly, and I only made the decision after you said it was ok. I want to be happy, Blaine, and Ethan does that. He really does."

"I'm sorry, Thomas. I can tell that he does. I'm just not ready to let go." My heart breaks as his golden irises flood with pools of tears, his beautiful lashes glistening with teardrops.

"I don't want you too. I promised you that you would never lose me, and I don't break my promises."

"If I knew the last time I kissed would have been the day you moved, I would have kissed you longer, with every ounce of passion I possessed." His forehead was pressed against mine, his breath still ragged and heart still racing.

"You did, Blaine. I don't think either of us could've known that I would meet someone so soon. You'd like him, though. You two have a lot in common."

"Like what?"

"He has a nice sense of style, including bow ties. Have you seen his hair? He spends more time on it than you spend on yours. He writes. It's poetry, and it's beautiful. His favorite poet is Robert Frost, although he has introduced me to some other incredible writers. He is optimistic and a natural leader. He's smart. Blaine, I love him because he reminds me so much of you. He wants to get to know you, Blaine, partly because I won't shut up about you."

Tears flowed down his cheeks. "I'm not ready, Thomas. It hurts too much. This isn't fair."

"You are right. It isn't. You are incredible, Blaine. The right guy is out there for you. I know it."

"But what if I know that I already have, and that guy is you."

"Things can change in the blink of an eye. It can happen when you least expect it to."

"Thomas, I don't understand how you have gotten over me so quickly."

"I'm not completely. If I still was in Westerville, you know we'd be together."

"But you aren't in Westerville, and you are with him."

"Blaine, I really believe that everything happens for a reason. I think I was supposed to meet you first."

"Why?" He lifted his chin, and those golden, intense eyes stared intently into mine. He was so beautiful.

I knew it was going to be difficult to have this conversation. It will be so easily to close the gap, and kiss him deeply. However, I resisted the urge. Instead, I lightly kissed his cheek. "You opened my heart to love, Blaine. You taught me how. If it weren't for you, I would have never even given him the time of day. I was so guarded, so jaded. I thought no one could ever love me, so I didn't even bother to get to know anyone. You showed me love was possible, and that it was totally worth it. I regret nothing, not even the attack. I'm never going to forget that night, and I'm never going to forget you. I will forget the moments we shared; the hugs, the kisses, the songs, the conversations. I cherish every moment, and I cherish you. I will always be your friend, and a piece of my heart will always be yours.

"And my heart will always be yours."

"Blaine, don't close yourself off. Don't be afraid to love with all of your heart. You told me you believe in soul mates. As much as I have wished it was me, I don't think I am yours. I know yours is out there, and I choose to believe that he's closer than you think. Now, I want to get out of this place and hang out with my two favorite guys in the world."

"What did you have in mind?" He sniffled.

"I want to see this hot shot school of yours. Ethan told me he sings too. How about one of those jam sessions you have told me so much about?

 **Friday, November 13, 2009**

 **Sam Evans, Dalton Academy 3:20**

"Blaine, I think that sounds great. I'd love to meet them. You can always bring guests here. I do it all of the time."

"Yes, but I have more manners than you do."

"Blaine, you have more manners than my 77- year old grandma," he laughed. "So what do you want to do?"

"Maybe you can invite Nick and Jeff, and we can all have one of your infamous jam sessions."

"Um, ok, but can you text them first?"

"Why?"

"I forgot to knock yesterday afternoon, and I walked in on Nick and Jeff in a pretty heated make-out session."

"They are cute and all, but I don't think I can handle that right now."

"Are you ok?"

"Thomas and Ethan are officially dating."

"Dude, that sucks!"

"I want to be happy for them. I really do. I'll be ok if I don't think about it."

I could hear the pain in his voice. Blaine had not been doing so well the last week. I was hoping that he would snap back. He invited Ethan to come to the show, but I could tell he regretted that now. "Is he a good guy."

"Yes, he's really great, which makes it worse. It's not a crush, Sam. He is head over heels for Thomas."

"Blaine, at least he's a good guy. Does Thomas love him?"

"Yes, he told me. He says he loves me too."

" I know that hurts."

"He better never hurt Thomas."

"Do you think he would?"

"No. I don't think he ever would. Which means I don't have a shot with him ever again. They're it for each other."

"Well, I'll text Nick. When can you guys get here?"

 **Friday, November 13, 2009**

 **Thomas: Central Westerville High 3:20 P.M.**

Blaine went to talk to Sam. I remembered that Kurt had the Diva-off today. I purchased our tickets earlier that day, and I hoped that Kurt could still make it to the show tomorrow. I sent him a text.

 **Thomas to Kurt:** How did the Diva off go?

 **Kurt to Thomas:** I didn't get the solo. It went to Rachel.

 **Thomas to Kurt:** How could that be?

 **Kurt to Thomas:** I blew the High F

 **Thomas to Kurt:** But you hit it before?

 **Kurt to Thomas:** I blew it on purpose!

 **Thomas to Kurt:** Why?

 **Kurt to Thomas:** My dad intercepted a phone call. One of my bullies called, and he called me a fag. It really hurt my dad.

 **Thomas to Kurt:** I'm sorry, Kurt.

 **Kurt to Thomas:** Me too. I really wanted that solo, but my relationship with my dad is much more important. We are finally getting close. He accepts that I'm gay, but it hurts him that others might bully me because of it. He doesn't really know the extent of what goes on at McKinley. Speaking of bullying, how did the assembly go.

 **Thomas to Kurt:** It really went well. I was proud to be a part of it. The majority of the student body pledged to try acceptance instead of avoidance. I was so proud of Blaine.

 **Kurt to Thomas:** How did the introduction between Blaine and Ethan go?

 **Thomas to Kurt:** It went ok, but Blaine has been extremely quiet.

 **Kurt to Thomas:** Have you told him?

 **Thomas to Kurt:** I did after the assembly.

Kurt to Thomas: How did he take it?

Thomas to Kurt: Not well. He's hurting.

 **Kurt to Thomas:** I know that can't be easy, Thomas.

Thomas to Kurt: It was torture.

 **Thomas to Kurt:** What about you? What did you decide about the straight guy you have a crush on?

 **Kurt to Thomas:** Finn? "I'm going to tell him, probably in a song. I don't see it working though. Rachel is smitten with him, and she's a persistent little hobbit. I honestly don't see him leaving Quinn either, being that she's pregnant. Finn isn't that kind of guy. That's one thing I like about him. He always tried to do the right thing."

 **Thomas to Kurt:** Look, if you think he loves his pregnant girlfriend, you probably shouldn't say a word. This won't end well for you, my friend. I'm sorry to say. I wish it could, but this is just a difficult situation."

 **Kurt to Thomas:** "You're probably right.

 **Thomas to Kurt:** Are you still coming to the play tomorrow?

 **Kurt to Thomas:** Are you kidding? I wouldn't miss it. I've already planned my outfit.

 **Thomas to Kurt:** I bet it's awesome.

 **Kurt to Thomas:** Obviously.

 **Thomas to Kurt:** Well, I'll meet you at "See You Latte! It's the best coffee shop in Westerville. Wait, do you like coffee?

 **Kurt to Thomas:** Definitely.

 **Thomas to Kurt:** Do you mind if I bring Ethan?

 **Kurt to Thomas:** I expect you to. I need to see for myself which of these guysI get to take off of your hands.

 **Thomas to Kurt:** I thought I told you I'd gladly give you Sebastian.

 **Kurt to Thomas:** And I am pretty sure I told you to leave that one in Chicago.

 **Thomas to Kurt:** So 11:00 tomorrow.

 **Kurt to Thomas:** Sounds perfect.

 **Friday, November 13, 2009**

 **Blaine-Dalton Academy, Mine and Sam's Dorm- 4:00**

"Thomas, it's so nice to finally meet you. Blaine has told me so much about you."

"You must be Sam. Blaine wasn't lying about your lips."

"Yeah, that's me." He smiled. "Um, thanks, I guess. This must be Ethan, then?"

"Nice to meet you, Sam." He shook my hand firmly, but he looked very uncomfortable. "So Blaine mentioned that you go to the Academy with Thomas. What are you studying there?"

"I'm on the visual arts path, with an emphasis on set design."  
"Oh, I thought somebody said you played music."

"I dabble. I'm lead designer though in the theater department, so I don't officially take vocal lessons anymore. I don't really have the time."

About that time, the door swung open, with a disheveled Jeff and Nick strolling in, Jeff was blushing, and Nick looked suspiciously as though they had lost track of time.

"Um, sorry, we are late, Nick said sheepishly."

"I'm not," Jeff grinned, lacing his fingers with Nick's.

"I swear, boys. We ordered pizza, so you don't have to eat each other's faces," Sam joked.

"So, Blaine, which one is Thomas?" Nick asked.

"That would be me."

"Nick and Jeff both shook hands with him warmly, and Thomas introduced them to Ethan.

"So, before you guys stumbled in, Ethan was telling us about the extent in which he dabbles in music," I said.

"Do you play any instruments," Nick inquired.

"I play a little piano," he replied, "but I have to admit I'm rusty."

"You're probably better that I am," Nick remarked. "After two hours yesterday, I finally mastered Heart and Soul, and I came to the conclusion, that song sucks. How long did you play?"

"About 2 years. Blaine, Thomas said you play piano too."

"He plays the guitar, the violin, and the drums too." Sam said, and winked at me.

"Um, wow. Blaine, you would love the musical program at the academy."

"I'm sure I'd love the Academy. I'd love to come and visit up there."

"They'd be great. Thomas and I could show you around," Ethan smiled, placed his hand on the small of Thomas' back.

"Alright," said Sam, noticing the tension starting to build. Jeff, why don't you take the keyboard? Blaine, play the drums, and I'll grab my guitar.

 **Friday, November 13, 2009**

 **Wes-Dalton Academy-Warbler Choir Room**

"So why are we attending this play anyway, Wes?" inquired Ian.

"It will give us a chance to scope out the competition without being painfully obvious, I replied. Besides, it's the Wizard of Oz. I thought it might be fun.  
"Please, it's a public high school. I doubt if some of them can read the original script." Ian replied snootily.

David rolled his eyes.

"Actually, I heard that the cast is quite talented, and most of them are also in the Glee Club, especially the leads. Maybe, we could at least have an idea who their lead soloist will be."

"Fine," Ian huffed. "But this better be good."

"Oh, I think you will be pleasantly surprised."

"What time do we need to meet here?" asked Thad.

"I'll see you all here at 10:30. We'll go get a bite to eat, and then, we'll head to Central."

 **Friday, October 13, 2009**

 **Cooper, The Anderson Residence 8:00 P.M.**

We had run lines for an hour. I thought he was pretty good. He could've used a little more intensity during the final scene. "Come on Blaine. I'd scream that line."

"Why!"

"Because it's a real intense scene, and you're a real intense actor, like Nick Cage."

"The cowardly Lion doesn't really do that. He cries a lot, and talks tough."

"What about when you read this line here, you point your finger."

"At what?"

"Just point up. Because when people get real emotional, they point their fingers."

"That's not true at all."

"Blaine, I'm the spokesperson for Barko's Dog Biscuits. I think I know what I'm talking about."

"Don't you have one line?"

"And I pointed"

"At the bag, Coop. I don't have anything to point at in this scene."

"But it's an emotional scene."

"Yeah, and I don't want it to be more emotional by putting Kaitlyn's eye out. Look, I need a break. I'm going to go check on Thomas and Ethan and see if they need anything."

He opened the door and stepped across the hallway. He opened the guest room's door, and he closed it just as quickly. He turned toward me, and I could tell by the look on his face that he didn't like what he saw. "Blaine, what's wrong?"

"I should've knocked." Tears immediately spilled from his eyes as he fell into my arms. "Coop, I'm not ready for this. He wasn't supposed to find someone yet. It hurts too much!"

I held Blaine gently as he sobbed into my shoulder. "I'm sorry, little buddy. He's so happy to see you, though. He cares about you so much."

"I still love him, Coop. He's in love with someone else, though. I was ok with us being best friends because it was almost like we were together. We talked constantly. I've been dreaming for a month of running to him, pulling him in my arms, and kissing him senseless."

"Um, yeah, probably not a good idea. What do you think of Ethan?"

"I could take him."

"My Blainers is jealous again. I'm not sure you could, Munchkin!"

"Don't call me that, and yes I am jealous. It's only been a month. How did it happen so fast?"

"Blaine, you and Thomas only knew each other for a month."

"You're right. I guess I just didn't expect him to fall for someone else so quickly.

Look, he's happy, and that's what you wanted, right. Besides, he's here to see you Blaine. You two are best friends. So quit sitting here moping, and go talk to him.

"I'm going to walk in on them being all cute again. It hurts."

"What were they? Never mind, I don't want to know."

"They were just kissing; Coop, but that should be me."

"Ethan treats him well. He's a good guy, Blaine. I know you love Thomas, but I think you might have to let him go. Not as a friend, though. He'll always be your friend, Blaine. You helped Thomas so much, Blaine. Do you realize that? He's confident and open. He's happy. You helped him do that. You were there when he need you, Blaine, and he will never forget you, or stop loving you. Now, get in there and go spend time with your best friend."

Blaine slowly walked across the hall and knocked gently on the door. Poor guy. My heart broke for him.

"How about a movie, you guys?"

"Which one do you have in mind?

"Toy story 2?"

"Sounds great."

"Coop, you want to join us?"

"Not this time, buddy. I have to go see the old man.

 **Friday, November 13, 2009**

 **Nick Anderson, Nick's Garage, 8:20 P.M.**

I've spent a lot of time lately working on the Chevy by myself. With the boys home, and Thomas and his friend visiting, I hoped I have a little help. Thank goodness for Mr. Hummel. He taught me the basics. He was a really good guy, and he knew what it was like to be a straight guy with a gay son that he didn't always feel like he related to. Blaine and I went through a period of awkwardness lately, but it was better than the nonexistent relationship I had with Cooper. I didn't even think he would show up at the house. Blaine was stubborn, but Cooper was the worst. He would freeze a person out over the smallest issues at times. I feared that when he left town, that I wouldn't see again for years. Thank goodness for Blaine's performance. Cooper wouldn't have missed it for the world. I was hoping that I could sit down with Cooper after Blaine's show tomorrow, hoping that he would be a little more receptive to me then.

"Dad, you busy?"

Cooper was standing propped against the door, arms crossed, his face a little tense.

"I'm trying trying to bring this baby back to life."

"So how's that working for you?"

"Horribly!" I chuckled. I never thought I'd find something that I was this utterly clueless about, even after several sessions with a fantastic mechanic. "I have thought of just getting this pulled to the dump," I sighed.

"I bet it's not that bad."

"I don't know what I was thinking son. This really backfired. All I managed to do was make you boys not want to say anything to me at all."

"Dad, you have a tendency to say some pretty harsh and judgmental things to us. We want you to be proud of us. Sometimes, we just see ourselves as failures in your eyes."

"But your aren't. I think you are amazing men."

"We need you to say that, and even if you disagree with us, we need to know you still love us."

"You both are my sons. Nothing could keep me from loving either of you." Cooper leaned in, and I gave him a big hug. "Welcome back, son. How has the audition process gone? Have you gotten any call backs."

"I'm going to be honest. I haven't really had any callbacks. The last work I got was the dog food commercial."

"How have you been able to pay your expenses, son?"

"I took out a loan."

I shook my head and sighed. "Cooper!"

"I know, I know. I thought after the commercial, I'd have no trouble finding work. It's not that I haven't tried. I've gone to every audition my agent has called me about. I just haven't been what the casting director was looking for."

"Son, I really think you need a steady source of income, at least part time, so you can make the rent."

"I've applied for a few things. I've applied for jobs at hotels, clothing stores, modeling agencies. I've gotten a few gigs singing in some clubs, and I've even went to an interview at Disneyland to see if I could get a job as a Disney prince or something."

"How did that go?"

"They said they would call me."

"Son, you get a steady part time job, and I will help make sure that the basics are paid. I'm not letting you have access to the full account, but as long as you are working, I'll work with you."

"Thanks dad. I promise you, dad. I'm going to do this." His blue eyes gave off a look of determination, and I knew that he wouldn't give up. I saw that in both of my boys. They both pursued their dreams relentlessly. "Dad, you are going to be there at the show, right?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Now, help me with this carburetor"

 **Saturday, October 14, 2009**

 **Blaine, Central Westerville High, 10:00 A.M.**

"Lance, thank you so much for letting me do this."

"This is your part, Blaine. Actually, I'm scared to death of having to follow-up your performance. I hope that no one comes tonight expecting you only to be disappointed to see me instead."

"Lance, you underestimate yourself. You'll be great. I'm dreading all this make-up. I'm going to scorch under those lights in this hot cat suit."

"It is pretty hot under those lights. Try not to sweat too bad."

"I make no guarantees."

"How are my fabulous lions?" Mrs. Davis asked excitedly.

"I'm good, Mrs. Davis."

"Blaine, I'm so glad you could be a part of this. Is Thomas going to be here? I thought the assembly was amazing yesterday, and you both were inspiring. "Thomas, I'm so glad you're here." I turned, and sure enough, Thomas was propped against the door, grinning.

"There was no way I would miss this. I had to see what they did with the set."

"They worked really hard to keep your vision alive, Thomas. I think you will be pleased."

"I know I will."

"Well, I'll let you two talk for a minute. Blaine, Crystal will need to start your make-up soon, ok."

"Ok. Thank you Mrs. Davis."

I took a deep breath. "So did you come back here to get a sneak peek at the set?"

"I do have to admit my curiosity is getting the better of me in that department, but actually, I'm back here for you. I'm really proud that you are doing this."

"Thank you. I'm really excited. I 'm so glad that you are here."

"Blaine, you know I keep my promises. There was nothing that could've kept me from being here. You're going to be great. He leaned in and gave me a hug and whispered gently in my ear:

 _You don't have to feel like a wasted space_

 _You're original, cannot be replaced_

 _If you only knew what the future holds_

 _After a hurricane comes a rainbow_

 _Maybe a reason why all the doors are closed_

 _So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road_

 _Like a lightning bolt, your heart will glow_

 _And when it's time you'll know_

He backed out of the hug and grabbed both of my hands, his bright blue eyes gazing into mine as he gently sang the lyrics that meant so much to us both.

 _You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine_

 _Just own the night like the 4th of July_

 _'Cause, baby, you're a firework_

 _Come on, show 'em what you're worth_

 _Make 'em go, "Aah, aah, aah"_

 _As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

I stood there silently for a moment, his gaze still locked with mine, and before I could stop myself, I surged forward and connected my lips to his. Then, I remembered that his lips weren't mine to kiss anymore, so I started to pull back. Thomas wrapped his arms tightly around my neck, openly forbidding me to break the contact. Everything came flooding back, and I kissed him back with every ounce of passion I had.

Suddenly, I heard the door creak, and a familiar voice.

"Thomas, someone said that you might be…" It was Ethan. "Um, I'm sorry, guys. I better go." I could see tears start to form as his eyes, and he suddenly bolted toward the back exit.

Thomas broke loose from me immediately. "Ethan, wait. It's not what it looks like. Ethan!"

"Thomas," I looked at him sadly, "I'm sorry."

"Thomas glanced at me sadly for a moment, and then ran for the back exit. "Ethan! Wait!"

 **Author's Note: I'm sorry the update took me so long. I kept going back and forth. I changed things multiple times. The actual performance will follow in the next chapter. Sorry to leave it here.**


	49. Chapter 49-The Wonderful Wizard of Oz-Pa

**Ch 49- The Wonderful Wizard of Oz-Part 2**

 **Disclaimer: Nope, Still don't own Glee. Blah!**

 **Warning: Part of this chapter receives a warning for a more graphic romantic scene. There is no smut, and this is probably the hottest scene I'll write, but If that's not your thing, you need to skip Thomas' final point of view.**

Author's Note; Here it is. I hope you guys enjoy this. I can't believe I'm 49 chapters in. I want to say thank you to the following people for their reviews, because without them, I would have never made it this far.: Icandance, aka Dancer 16, Belindaheflin1, voyageasia, , and simplyaprillyn. Your positive comments and encouragements have meant the world to me. I also want to thank all of you that reviewed, favorite or followed this story. I envision 55 or 56 chapters, so there is only a small stretch left.

I was hoping to have this posted sooner, but this became bigger than I thought. I felt apprehensive writing this, being that a lot of people in their reviews have been talking about these chapters. I'm posting this in two parts because I felt it really needed to be separated, just like the funeral.

 **Saturday, November 14, 2009**

 **Blaine, Central Auditorium**

Crap. Me and my impulses again. Ugh. He did kiss me back though. He held me so tightly around my neck that for a second I forgot that what I was doing was wrong. I would be crushed if I walked in on my boyfriend kissing someone else.

I was also fully aware that even though he kissed me, that he truly loved Ethan. I was an old flame, familiar, comfortable, but not right. If I was, he wouldn't have ran off without a single word. Thomas belonged with Ethan, and I just screwed that up. I had to make this right.

"Lance." I called to him, and he peeked his head around the corner. "I need you to do me a favor. Can you do the role?"

"Huh? Why, Blaine? Don't you have people coming for this?

"Yes, I do. How about we switch, and I do tomorrow matinee. Please? I had an emergency come up."

"It's Thomas, isn't it?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"It always was. You'd do anything for him."

"He's in love with someone else, and I probably just ruined their relationship."

"Blaine, I've got this. Go take care of it."

"Thank you."

I sent a text to Cooper, my parents, Nick, Jeff, Sam, and Jenny.

 **I'm switching my performance to tomorrow at 1:00.**

I had to go find him. I had to make this right.

 **Saturday,November 14, 2009**

 **Sam, Dalton Academy-10:15 A.M.**

 **Sam from Blaine** : I'm switching my performance to tomorrow at 1:00.

Shoot. I hoped that I could catch Wes before they left. This wouldn't work if the Warblers weren't there.

 **Sam to Wes:** Abort plan! Abort Plan! Blaine is performing tomorrow at 1:00 instead.

My phone rang. It was Wes.

"Hey, Sam. Sorry. I'm driving. I had to pull over to read that text. We were just going to get a bite to eat."

I don't know what happened but Blaine isn't performing today.

"Oh, Well, I'll just tell them I had something come up, and we'll just come tomorrow."

"Thanks, Man. Do you think that they can all make it tomorrow?"

"It should be fine. I'm pretty persuasive when I need to me. They will be there.

I shot a text to Blaine.

 **Sam to Blaine:** What happened?

 **Blaine to Sam** : I kissed Thomas?

 **Sam to Blaine:** And?

 **Blaine to Sam:** Ethan walked in on us.

 **Sam to Blaine:** Oh Shoot! Then what?

 **Blaine to Sam:** Thomas ran after him.

 **Sam to Blaine:** They truly love each other, don't they?

 **Blaine to Sam:** They really do.

 **Sam to Blaine:** You love Thomas too, though. What are you going to do?

 **Blaine to Sam:** Ethan looked devastated. I need to fix this. I'm an idiot.

 **Sam to Blaine:** No, you're not. Just go talk to him.

 **Blaine to Sam:** Which one?

 **Sam to Blaine:** Both. You owe them both an apology.

 **Blaine to Sam:** You're right. This sucks.

 **Sam to Blaine:** I know man, but it's the right thing to do.

 **Blaine to Sam:** I know.

 **Saturday, November 14, 2009**

 **Thomas, Central Parking Lot**

"Ethan, wait. It's not what it looks like. Ethan!" I ran after him immediately. I knew that he didn't know his way around here, so I stopped for a moment and listened. Ethan was frantically looking around the parking lot.

"Ethan, talk to me. Please."

"I don't want to talk to you. You assured me you wanted a relationship, that you were ready. I told you I would wait, and I would have."

"It was a mistake, Ethan. I swear. He leaned in and kissed me. I let him though. I screwed up!"

"You sure the hell did. You know how Sebastian treated me. I told you that I trusted you. Tell me the truth, Thomas. Who do you want? Does your heart belong to me, or does it still belong to him?"

I wasn't lying when I said that I am in love with you, Ethan, but I still care about him. I didn't realize how much though until I saw him again."

"Look, you need to figure out what you want, and who you want, and we will talk later. Tell his parents thank you for their hospitality, but I'm going to get a hotel room tonight."

"Wait, Ethan! Please.

"Thomas, I refuse to talk about this right now. I love you, but I just can't. We'll talk once we are back in Chicago.

"Are you breaking up with me?"

"I don't know. Is that what you want?"

"No, I don't"

"Then, I encourage you to think long and hard about this. We'll talk later."

"Ethan, I..."

"No, I can't do this now. I'm too angry, and I don't want to say or do anything I will regret. I'll see you tomorrow, but I just can't do this right now." He face was scarlet red, and tears were streaming down his face. Regardless, he was beautiful. He unlocked his car, slammed the door, and drove out of the parking lot. I turned around to a familiar voice.

"Thomas," Blaine said softly. "I'm so sorry."

"Blaine, you have to get back in there. You have a show to do."

"You will always be more important to me than any show. Where is he going?"

"He said he was going to get a hotel room," I attempted to say with ragged breath. I dropped to the pavement, my head falling in my hands.

"Thomas, this is my fault. I'm so sorry. I should've never kissed you. I didn't even think about it, it just felt so familiar, so right."

"Ethan told me I needed to figure out what I want, and who I want.

"It's him, isn't it?

"Blaine, I am honestly not sure. When I saw you, emotions came rushing back. I'm been fighting them since I returned, but I love him, Blaine. I love him so much.

"I know.. And Thomas, I really am sorry, for everything!"

Thomas' phone buzzed. "Crap, Kurt."

"Huh!?"

"A friend of mine. We were going to meet and see the play. Look Blaine, I can't talk about this with you right now. I need to clear my head."

"I understand. I have to go. Thomas, I really am sorry."

"I know, Blaine. I know."

 **Saturday, November 14, 2009**

 **Kurt, Westerville Mall, 11:45**

"Thank you so much for meeting me here. I'm in desperate need of some advice and some retail therapy."

"I'd never turn down a reason to go shopping. Are we going to make it to the show though?"

"Blaine traded with his understudy. He'll do tomorrow's matinee. It starts at 1:00 P.M."

"Oh, Um, I can't stay long tomorrow. I might could come to the performance, but I'll have to leave immediately afterwards. Ohhh! Look at this hat?"

"Oohhh! Chic! That would look awesome on you."

"You are totally stating the obvious. It's on sale. I could make this work with a few pieces I have at home. I'll wear it all tomorrow."

"I'm glad you can come tomorrow. This is a mess. What do I do Kurt? I really do love them both."

"If they both lived in the same place, and there were no strings attached, who would you choose?"

"I honestly don't know. They are both amazing. Blaine is comfortable. Kissing him just felt like second nature. It felt like all these feelings had come rushing back at first. But then, when I saw Ethan's face, my heart broke."

"What is it like when you kiss Ethan?"

"Electricity!" He shivered. There's just this connection. I guess that's one reason I let Blaine kiss me. Deep down, I wondered if there was a spark between us, like Ethan and I ."

"Was there?"

"It felt good."

"But was it the same sensation as when Ethan kisses you?"

"No, they are both different."

"Thomas, close your eyes. I want you to think of where you will be in 10 years. What do you want to do?"

"I want to be a set designer in Chicago, possibly for the Opera house or the ballet."

"What else do you see? Who's in the front row, smiling stupidly, because he's the guy lucky enough to be with you?

"Not who I thought I'd see."

"Go get him."

"What about our shopping."

"I called in reinforcements. Mercedes and Tina are on their way. I'll see you tomorrow at Central, hopefully with a hot guy on your arm. One guy, Thomas! Now go!"

 **Saturday, November 14, 2009**

 **Ethan, Red Roof Inn**

I sat on the bed, tears streaming down my face. What was I thinking, me coming here? I didn't belong here. Seeing Thomas and Blaine together just made me realize that. I sat, quivering, with the realization that everything had unraveled in mere seconds.

Ring, Ring!

I looked around. The phone on the bedside table was ringing.

"Mr. Sullivan, you have a guest in the lobby. He wasn't sure if you wanted to meet with him or not."

"Send him up."

A minute later, a knock came on the door.

"Come in."

He opened the door. It wasn't who I thought I'd see.

"What do you want Blaine?" I glared at him, angrily. My head was spinning.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry. I kissed him, not the other way around."

"He didn't stop you." I was trying to pull myself together, but my emotions were spiraling, between intense anger to immense jealousy, to absolute despair.

"You are completely in love with him, Aren't you, Ethan?"

"I'm head over heels, but so are you. I don't stand a chance. He's out of my league, Blaine. I think he still wants you."

"Are you kidding? He cares about me, but as hard as it is to admit it, he doesn't belong with me."

"What do you mean?"

"I didn't want to admit it, but you two are meant for each other. I saw it at Dalton yesterday . You two complimented each other; almost like you two were each others' soul mate. It's like when you two look at each other; you don't just see what's on the surface. You see each other's souls, like nobody else is in the room. It was sickeningly cute."

"Wait a second, what are you saying?"

"I know you are pissed at him."

"I'm actually not. I'm pissed at you!"

"Um, I guess you have every reason to be. I shouldn't have kissed him."

"Then why did you?"

"I knew I shouldn't have." He ran his hand through his hair. "Look, I wasn't thinking. It was an act of desperation. I was grasping at hope that there was something, anything, still there between us."

"There obviously still is."

"Actually, no, not on his side of things."

"It didn't look like it? He kissed you back."

"Not the way he used to. Look, he cares about me, but he's completely in love with you. You guys belong together. You need to talk to him."

"Blaine, why should I listen to you? You just kissed my boyfriend."

"I told you I'm sorry. Look, ever since I met him, I have been drawn to him. I felt this need to be there for him, to watch out for him, especially after the attack. But after witnessing you two together, I think what I realized is that Thomas is my best friend, and that is the role I'm meant to have."

"So you are saying?

"I promise to respect your relationship with him, but I need you to promise me something."

"What?"

"Take care of him. Love him the way he deserves. He has been dealt a crappy hand lately, but somehow, he keeps getting back up. He's a fighter, but He shouldn't have to fight alone. He needs us both, but he needs you more."

"Blaine, you're still completely in love with him, aren't you?"

He nodded. "But he doesn't feel the same way for me. You have his heart, Ethan. Take care of it. He's one of a kind."

"I know. I promise I will take care of him. I love him so much Blaine, and I know this is hard for you, so thank you."

I kind of expected you to punch me."

"I'm not going to lie. I thought about it, but then I realized something."

"What?"

"That you could probably kick my ass," I chuckled. "Thomas told me that you box."

"I recently started, yes."

"Yeah, so why don't we just call a truce. Besides, I understand that urge to kiss Thomas. He's kind of irresistible. Just don't do it again."

"You have my word." He stood up and walked over to me and extended his hand. "Promise me you will take care of him," he said as we shook hand. "Or I will kick your ass."

"Blaine, you have my word."

 **Saturday, November 14, 2009**

 **Thomas, Ethan's hotel room-109**

I couldn't believe that he was still here. I was so afraid that he flew back home without me.

"Ethan, can we please talk."

"I think we really need to. Come in."

"Ethan, I'm so sorry. He kissed me, but I kissed him back. I wasn't thinking. It meant nothing. I swear."

"Thomas, I really…"

"Please, just hear me. When he kissed me, it felt familiar, comfortable, but, when I kiss you, I feel a connection. Nobody has ever made me feel the way that you do. I never thought I'd find anyone. Then, Blaine walked up to me that day, and I thought I found someone, finally. I fell for him, Ethan, hard." His head dropped. I grabbed his hand. "I expected to be hung up on him indefinitely. I didn't think anyone else would ever even look my way, except jerks like Sebastian. Then, you came along, and made me feel so loved, so special. With Blaine, I feel admiration and immense respect, but with you, everything in me is awakened. "I feel chemistry, excitement, giddiness, and arousal." He raised his chin, and his emerald green eyes met mine.

"Arousal?"

I nodded. I looked directly into his shimmering eyes. "What I feel when I'm with you, when I kiss you is completely exhilarating, but it's also terrifying. It's all I ever want. I crave it, but it makes me feel things that I've never felt before." I could feel him quiver. I pulled him close to me. "Ethan, that kiss only solidified it for me. You are it for me. He might have been my first kiss, but Ethan, I want you to be the only one I kiss from now on. When I close my eyes, I can picture us together. I see us together ten years from now. You are in every dream, every fantasy. I want to share everything with you."

Ethan surged forward, and kissed me deeply, his hands caressing my back. After several minutes passed, he pulled back and looked at me, his pupils dilated , his lips beckoning me closer, his hands still touching me. "Thomas, I want that too, but I think we rushed things. We are ok. I forgive you. Just don't ever do it again. I can't take it. The thought of anyone else getting to kiss you, or take you from me is too hard to fathom. I want exclusivity. I want you all to myself, and I don't want to share."

"I want that too."

"Are you sure, babe. Because, I can give you time."

"Ethan, I told you earlier, you are it for me. I promise you, nothing like that kiss will ever happen again because you are all I ever want. Please forgive me. I'm so sorry I hurt you, Ethan." Tears cascaded down my face.

"Thomas, baby, shhh! It's ok. I know you're sorry. I knew going in this would be hard. Seeing you kiss him though, it ripped my heart out. I thought I lost you. I thought you wanted him back."

"Ethan, I swear, I'm exclusively yours. I want everything to be with you. All my first." He grabbed my hand and pulled me over to the bed. My heart started to race, and it was getting a little hard to breathe.

"Ethan, I, I, I didn't mean yet, I, I mean I want to, but, I"

"Shhh. I just want to talk. I'd never push or pressure you into anything you aren't ready for. But I think we need to be completely honest. I need to tell you some things. I think I may be a little more experienced than you."

"Blaine was my first kiss, and that was as far as it ever went. I thought you were a virgin?"

"I'm a virgin, technically, baby, but I have to admit that I have experimented with some things; unfortunately, with Sebastian. Honestly, it was awful, because there wasn't a commitment there. I wish I would have waited for the right person." He paused, and then he grabbed my hand. You know that I mean you, right?"

"Yes, I do. " I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him hungrily, hoping that he could feel the desire growing with each touch, each breath, each sensation. He turned his body toward me, and I trembled as he gently led me down against the mattress, kissing my lips, my neck, and down toward my chest.

 **"Oh Ethan! I, I"**

"He pulled back. I'm sorry. Is this ok?"

I nodded. Just tell me, babe. I want to move at your pace, but I definitely want to kiss you right now."

"I want that too. Shirtless," I said, staring into his eyes.

"He gasped. Are you sure?"

"Yes,"I nodded. "I'm sure." His hands removed my vest, and he lifted my shirt. He gently started rubbing his hands up and down my back. I quivered at the sensation of his fingers caressing me.

"Is this ok, he asked lovingly?"

I could feel beads of sweat forming as the friction from his hands made me tingle. "It's perfect! You are perfect." And I pulled him back to me, my hands creeping under his shirt, touching his back, his shoulders, his chest. His eyes never left mine as I slowly unbuttoned each of the buttons on his dress shirt, purposefully allowing my fingers to brush the now exposed skin as I worked my way down his chest, stopping once to drop a kiss on his abdomen.

"Thomas, you're beautiful. Seriously, we can take this slow."

"Oh trust me baby, I want to take this slowly too. I just want to kiss you, and feel your body next to mine. Hands above the belt, but I want them touching me. I want you lips kissing me as well."

"That I can do, love. That I can do!" His lips crash back into mine, and our tongues immediately intertwine with one another as our hands roam each other's' body passionately.

"I love you, Ethan!"

"I love you, too, darling."

 **Author's Note: The next chapter is complete and will be posted soon, probably sometime tomorrow. Please read and review. You guys are awesome.**


	50. Chapter 50-The Wonderful Wizard of Oz-Pa

**Chapter 50- The Wonderful Wizard of Oz-Part 3**

 **Disclaimer: Nope, Still don't own Glee. Blah!**

Author's Note: I guess this is where the buildup has been leading. I hope I don't disappoint you guys. This really took a long time to flesh everything out, but I think I'm finally happy with it. Please let me know what you think.

There is a mashup in this chapter. Sorry if I screwed it up. Kaitlyn's lines are in _italics_ , and Blaine's are **bolded**. I hope it isn't too confusing to read. I couldn't really find a mashup of the two that I liked, so this was born.

I currently have two favorite stories right now that I read as soon as they are updated: Butterfly Wings, by Voyage Asia is the first. If you haven't read it, it is an Au about model Kurt and the front man of Vogue, Blaine Anderson. She effortlessly weaves in canon, and the characters are highly authentic. The second is an AU called "Unanswered Prayers, by SimplyAprillyn. It's the story of Finn returning back to Lima with his teenage daughter after the untimely death of Rachel. It is beautiful. It will be Friday or Saturday before the next update, so check those out in the mean time. I'm currently reading a few other fics as well: Smile for Me by kathy775577, Well suited, by It's Not Easy being Queen, and 27 weddings by GleekoutKlaine. Happy reading.

Thank you to DJ Eclipse for editing this for me.

Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter by Icanbdance, belindaheflin1, crissbookworm1, and reviews from previous chapters by voyageAsia. You guys made my day.

Without further ado.

 **Sunday, November 15, 2009**

 **Cooper Anderson, Central Westerville Auditorium**

"I can't wait to see Blaine perform. He's going to be so great," Pam said as she gave me a small peck on the cheek.

"He did really great this weekend when we read through his lines," I said , "even though he didn't take my advice."

"What advice was that, son?" asked Nick, looking at me curiously.

"I just told him he needed to channel his own Nick Cage. You know, show a little more intensity."

"But isn't he supposed to be a scared, sissy, little lion?" Dad asked.

"Well, yeah, but he becomes more courageous. It was just a suggestion."

"Let's just trust that Blaine knows what he's doing." Pam added. "I can't wait to see him on stage again."

"You guys, go find our seats, I'm going to check on our little lion." I walked backstage, and he was sitting at the mirror, checking his makeup. "Hey, Little munchkin."

"You're never going to quit calling me that, are you?"

"Nope, I grinned. Privileges of being the big brother, Munchkin. Are you ready?"

"I think so. I'm not really in the first act, so I'm just going to watch backstage. It really is a good production. The cast is amazing."

"So, how are things with Thomas?"

"Um, I guess they are ok. I didn't really talk to him much this morning. I did get a text wishing me good luck. I think he's avoiding me a little after what happened yesterday. I think Ethan and I are ok now, though."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I think he truly loves Thomas. You better believe it though, that I told him I'd kick his ass if he ever hurt Thomas."

I grinned. "Awwww, my Blainers is still jealous."

"A little, yes. They are soul mates though. Who am I to stand in their way? I'm just lonely I got use to having someone, you know. I just don't know if I will ever find anyone in Ohio."

"Blaine, you go to an all boy school. Aren't some of your friends gay?"

"Nick and Jeff are dating each other, and trust me, there's no breaking them up, literally. They are attached at the face more so than not. It's cute, but it's just a reminder that I'm alone."

"Oh cheer up, Munchkin. You'll find someone someday. You are too great guy to end up alone."

"Um, thanks. So, how did things go with dad?"

"You were right about talking to him."

"Of course I was. He tries, Coop. So what did he say?"

"He told me to get a job, and that he would help me with rent and the basics. He didn't tell me to quit acting. I figured he would try to talk me into going back to school."

"Do you think he could've talked you into it?"

"No, I probably would've argued with him if he tried. I was kind of expected that."

"See, growth."

"Yeah, you're right.

"Is he here?"

"Of course he's here, Blaine. He's proud of you, but if you hear someone screaming "That's my Blaine," or something like that, that's probably me?"

"You mean, you'd be the embarrassing, loud mouth in the crowd. No, who'd ever imagine that?"

"Oh, hush. Remember, don't forget to point."

"Um, if it fits the scene, I might, but right now; I'm just going to try to remember all my lines."

"Break a leg, Blaine. I'm proud of you."

I walked back down to the seats, and found mom and dad in the second row. They saved me a seat.

"Is he nervous?" mom asked me.

"No, he's ready," I smiled.

 **Saturday, November 14, 12:45 P.M.**

 **Kurt Hummel-Central Westerville High Auditorium-Intermission**

Thomas and Ethan were waiting at the coffee shop, hand in hand when I arrived. They were adorable. "I see you took my advice."

"Kurt, this is Ethan."

"So that means I get to take Blaine off your hands." I looked at Ethan up and down. "Sorry, Thomas decided you're his."

Ethan gave me a very puzzled look. "I'm afraid I have no clue to what you are referring."

"It's an inside joke, babe." Thomas chuckled. "It's Kurt way of saying he thinks you are a catch, though."

"But you don't actually know me."

"Thomas says great things."

"He better," Ethan chuckled.

"Hey, that hat is fabulous!" Thomas commented. I wasn't sure when I saw you pick it up, but you made it work."

"I always do. If you would have just listened, you would look as fabulous as I do. Although that vest looks stunning on you."

Ooh! I like this one, Thomas. He's cocky!" Ethan replied.

"I think the term you're looking for is confident and chic."

"Nope, I think I had it right the first time."

I smiled. I could see what Thomas saw in him. He seemed like a really good guy, and he was cute. His black hair was perfectly styled, and his emerald shirt dress shirt was stunning with his black slacks and polished shoes. He also seemed to be completely enraptured by Thomas.

We found our seats, me on the left of Thomas, and Ethan to the right. Their fingers laced together as soon as they were settled in their seats. They were really sweet together.

I was really glad that Thomas convinced me to come to this show. The girl playing Dorothy reminded me a lot of Rachel Berry, especially in Dorothy's wardrobe, minus the red hair. Her voice was amazing, and she had an air like she knew it. The set was outstanding, but I knew it would be because Thomas designed almost the whole thing. His talent really was obvious. We had become really good friends throughout the last few weeks.

I had to say though the most amazing part was the Cowardly lion. He burst onto the stage with unspeakable charisma and energy. His voice was mesmerizing. When he was on stage, I wasn't able to focus on anyone else.

"That's Blaine."

"He's fabulous!"

"He really is!' Thomas remarked. " He's made to be on the stage. He's home there."

"Shhhh!" The guy behind us hissed. We watched quietly, my eyes completely focused upon Blaine. I could see why Thomas was attracted to him, although I didn't even know what he really looked like. His face was covered in heavy makeup, and the lion suit was kind of bulky. I'm glad I didn't have to play that role. I'd have to do extra maintenance on my skin just to get it to recover after all that makeup clogging my pores.

At intermission, Thomas tapped me lightly on the arm.

What do you think, Kurt?"

"I'm impressed. The set is fantastic, and the cast is really talented."

"Hey babe, I'm going to get us some more popcorn. Do you want anything?" Ethan sweetly asked Thomas.

"Some red vines, if they have any."

"Alright. Well. I'll be back soon." He pressed a gentle kiss to Thomas' cheek.

"He's really great, Thomas. I like him."

"Kurt, thanks for your advice. I would have completely regretted it if I didn't go and make up with him yesterday."

"It must've been something."

"Why do you say that?"

"There's a small hickey on the side of your neck, just at the base of your collar."

"Crap, he didn't tell me that."

I chuckled. "So everything is good with you two, obviously."

"Better than ever."

"And what about Blaine?"

"We're best friends. He texted me this morning, and we agreed that was best for us, although I really want to sit down and talk to him. He's a great guy. What do you think of his performance?"

"He even has the eyes of a lion, golden and intense. I can see why you fell for him. You said he serenaded you right in front of the entire school. He seems really sweet. I was trying not to stare. It was those eyes."

"His eyes are gorgeous. I think it's the color, and those long lashes. And yes, he's very sweet. He's a hopeless romantic, but he's a little gullible. He forgets that not everyone is as sweet and romantic as he is."

"I'd love to meet him." I hoped that my voice didn't sound too eager.

"Can you stay after the performance?"

"Only for a few minutes. My dad needs me at the garage."

"I could introduce you. I think you too could be really great friends."

"I really wouldn't want to impose.

"You wouldn't be. Are you and Blaine ok though?

"We will be. Ethan said he came and talked to him yesterday. He promised to step back."

"That was admirable."

"I think it needs to happen, although I'm going to miss talking to him every day. We always said we were just friends, but I'm sure we could really classify ourselves as only friends. We both believe in soul mates, though, and I think we both came to the conclusion that we aren't each others.

"You're probably right. Intermission is almost over. Let's go check on Ethan, and see if he needs anything."

"That sounds good."

 **Sunday, November 15, 2009**

 **Jenny, Central Westerville Auditorium (** on the mashup **-** Kaitlyn's lines are in _italics_ , and Blaine's are **bolded**.)

The curtain dropped after the final scene, and the cast all lined up in a row and held hands. As they announced the cast, the crowd clapped with appreciation. When they announced Blaine, the audience roared with applause, leading to many of them giving him a standing ovation. Even though Blaine's makeup was applied thickly, I could see the pride displayed on his face. Blaine belonged on that stage.

After the whole cast took a final bow, Mrs. Davis and Mr. Denson stepped forward. stepped forward. "Hello. We wanted to thank everyone in the audience that supported our school, our Glee Club, the band, our theater Department, and our art club. This was a huge undertaking, and the entire cast and crew was very dedicated to the development and production of this musical. However, this particular performance is dedicated to two students, who made this musical what is became. The first is Blaine Anderson, who portrayed our charismatic Cowardly Lion. He is an extremely dedicated and talented performer, and although he is no longer part of the student body at Central, he was dedicated enough to come back and perform for us today.

The crowd all stood up this time and applauded warmly as Blaine stood there with his chin raised proudly. I cheered and screamed his name. Eric gave him a pat on the back.

Mrs. Davis spoke again. Next, we need to acknowledge another vital person to this production. Applaud if you think that the set was fantastic. The crowd roared with applause. Every design, every backdrop, and the majority of the props were all the vision of one young man. This young man was scouted by the prestigious Chicago Academy of the Arts before he could finish, but he has worked on every musical production and dramatic production we have put on since 2007, when he was only a Freshman. He began working on the set before anyone else in the production, beside Mr. Denson and I, which took some of his summer break. Actually, we only took on such a huge production because he assured us that he could do it. He recruited the teams needed to help build all the sets, and supervised them as they built them, although he and his mother executed Emerald city, the tornado, and the Yellow Brick Road on his own. We only expect bigger things from you as time passes. Everyone, please give a big round of applause for Thomas Hendrix. Come up here young man. His cheeks turned bright pink as he stumbled onto the stage, partly from shock, and part awe. Mrs. Davis hugged him, and Mr. Denson presented him with the VIP award, and tears of joy started to fall from Thomas' eyes.

Katlyn and Blaine came to the center of the stage. Blaine spoke first. "Thomas is my best friend, the best friend anyone could ever ask for. I remember seeing his sketchbook for the first time, and I was absolutely blown away by his attention to detail and his flawless technique, but what is even more amazing about Thomas, is what an amazing person he is. He is self-motivated, usually working when others have been sleeping or relaxing. His focus and dedication are inspiring, which is what made him so easy to listen to when he gave suggestions or advice. Thomas, I know that you think that we were the stars of the show, but the truth is, this all would have been impossible without you. This is a tribute to you.

Katlyn Stepped forward and began singing.

 _Something has changed within me_

 _Something is not the same_

 _I'm through with playing by the rules_

 _Of someone else's game_

 _Too late for second-guessing_

 _Too late to go back to sleep_

 _It's time to trust my instincts_

 _Close my eyes... and leap!_

At this point, Blaine's voice began singing "Somewhere Over the Rainbow" as Katlyn continued to belt out Defying Gravity. He really did sing with every ounce of passion that he possessed, and the two of them paired together could bring you to tears.

It's time to try

 _ **Somewhere over the rainbow**_

Defying gravity

 _ **Way up high,**_

I think I'll try

 _ **There's a land that I dreamed of**_

Defying gravity

 **Once in a lullaby.**

Kiss me goodbye

 **Somewhere over the rainbow**

I am defying

 **Skies are blue,**

gravity

 _ **And the dreams that you dare to dream**_

And you won't bring me down!

 _ **Really do come true.**_

Then, all of a sudden, the rest of the cast joined in on the harmonies as Katlyn and Blaine both sang their songs beautifully, their voices blending and soaring together with each contrasting note.

 _I'm through accepting limits_

 **Someday I'll wish upon a star**

 _'cause someone says they're so_

 **And wake up where the clouds**

 _Some things I cannot change_

are **far Behind me.**

 _But till I try, I'll never know!_

 _Too long I've been afraid of_

 **Where troubles melt like lemon drops**

 _Losing love I guess I've lost_

 **High above the chimney tops**

 _Well, if that's love_

 **That's where you'll find me.**

 _It comes at much too high a cost!_

 **Somewhere**

 _I'd sooner buy_

 **over the rainbow**

 _Defying gravity_

 **Bluebirds fly.**

 _Kiss me goodbye_

 **Birds fly**

 _I'm defying gravity_

 **over the rainbow.**

 _I think I'll try_

 **Why then,**

 _Defying gravity_

 **oh, why can't I?**

 _And you won't bring me down!_

Thomas stood on stage with the largest smile I had ever seen, tears of joy streaming down his face, his eyes glowing with glee. Each cast and crew member shook his hand or gave him a hug and thanked him for all that he had done for the production. Blaine was last, and he engulfed Thomas in his embrace, with a joyous smile spread over his face. At that time, Ethan stood up and joined him on stage, wrapping him in his arms, smiling just as big. Ethan shook hands with Blaine, as Blaine stepped aside. A single tear slid down his face as he watched Ethan put his arm back around Thomas. Thomas looked over the crowd and mouthed the words thank you to the audience as he took one more look around and smiled, completely overjoyed.

I was so proud of both Blaine and Thomas. Thomas seemed so happy, finally free and content and I knew that he finally felt appreciated and as though he had a place he belonged.

As for Blaine, his presence and performance on the stage was mesmerizing. I walked up on the stage and hugged him tightly, and he returned the hug.

"I'm proud of you Blaine."

"Thanks, Jenny.

"I'm proud of you too, Blaine." We turned around, and Blaine's father had his arms opened wide. "Son, that was incredible. You were incredible."

"Thanks, dad. I'm glad you are here."

"I wouldn't have missed it for anything in the world. You're right son. You belong on that stage."

There was genuine joy on his face. I stepped away to let them have a moment. I kissed Erik's cheek, and then I found Thomas.

"So, who is this handsome guy?"

"Well, you already know who I am. I assume that handsome guy you are referring to is this handsome guy here."

"You haven't changed. You know who I mean. "

"Jenny, this is my boyfriend, Ethan."

I smiled as I looked him up and down. "Nice," I nodded. "I'm Jenny," I said, as I extended my hand toward him."

"It's nice to meet you," he said, shaking my hand gently. "Thomas has told me a lot about you."

"He better have. He's told me great things about you too. You guys are designing a set for a show there too, aren't you?"

"Yeah! The performance is in December. It's been a lot of work. Thomas has been a big help. It's been a lot of work, and he has helped relieve a lot of the stress and pressure."

"I bet he has," I smirked..

"Jenny!" Thomas blushed.

"Sorry, Thomas. You two are just too cute."

"Thanks!"

I could tell that Thomas was elated.

"Well, hey, I have to go find Eric. It was so nice to see you again, Thomas. I'm so happy for you."

"It was nice to see you too."

Ethan grabbed Thomas' hand, ad their fingers wrapped around each others' as Thomas stared lovingly at Ethan. It was obvious that they were madly in love with each other. I knew Blaine wasn't taking it so well. I knew I needed to try to talk to him later. I could tell he needed a friend.

 **Sunday, November 15, 2009**

 **Blaine, Central Auditorium**

After the show wrapped, it was a madhouse. I was smothered with congratulations and hugs from practically everyone in the auditorium. I eventually had to excuse myself because it was extremely hot on that stage with that costume. Thomas and I had texted that morning and agreed to go out for an early dinner before his flight home today. I hurriedly stepped out of that hot suit. I hadn't gelled my hair that day because it kind of sticks to the suit, and costume department would kill me if the gel got caught in the mane again. I didn't even check the mirror as I hurriedly got dressed in my regular clothes. I ran out to the lobby to meet Ethan, Thomas, and Thomas' friend, Kurt.

"Sorry guys, I went as quickly as I could."

I stuck my hand out toward a boy I didn't recognize. "Hi! I'm Blaine."

He smiled at me with perfect teeth. "Kurt." He shook my hand firmly. You were fantastic."

"Thank you. Did you enjoy the show?"

"Yes, it was breathtaking. I envy you. I always wanted to be in a musical. They tried putting one on at McKinley. They didn't go so well. Did you like being the Lion?"

"Yes, I did. Why?"

"Because you still look like him."

"Crap!" I forgot to wash this makeup off.

They all chuckled at me.

"Go wash that makeup off, and then we'll go and get a bite to eat," said Thomas.

"I can't. I have to go. I'm sorry. My dad needs my help in the garage today. But it was nice to meet you too, Blaine," said Kurt. "Bye guys." He waved as he walked away.

They waved, as did I, but I couldn't help but to wonder about this boy. He had on a gorgeous Marc Jacobs jacket, skinny jeans, a form fitting sweater, and a stunning hat. He was adorable. I needed to remember to ask Thomas about him later.

"Dude, do you have a minute. Whoa! Did you purposely leave the makeup on, because it's kind of freaky!" exclaimed Sam.

"Uh, no. I need to go and wash it off."

"Well, hurry up. Someone needs to speak to you."

"Actually, I'm supposed to eat dinner with these guys."

"It's kind of important. The Warbler council is here, and they want to talk to you about your audition."

"Um, but I didn't audition."

"Actually, you kind of did. I invited them to the show. They came to see you perform. They want to talk to you."

Thomas nodded at him. "Blaine, go. You can meet us at the restaurant later, ok."

I nodded. "Thank you."

I ran backstage and washed the makeup off my face. The Warblers watched the show. I had another chance. I knew that Sam had arranged this on purpose. He really was proving to be an amazing friend.

 **Sunday, November 15, 2009**

 **Thad, Central Westerville Auditorium**

"So, they were better than I thought. If all of those performers are in the glee club, they are going to be big competition, bigger than we expected, I said."

"Actually, they were incredible. But I don't think all of them are in the glee club," Wes remarked.

"How do you know," Ian smugly asked.

"Because one of them attends Dalton now. The boy they recognized after the play, Blaine Anderson, tried to audition for us about a month ago."

"The lion. He was remarkable," I said. "His voice was incredible, and he just has a quality about him that makes you want to watch. He just oozes charisma."

"Wes, is this your little way of trying to get him into the Warblers, because if I remember correctly, he didn't show up to his audition."

"He did show up. He was just a little tardy, and someone didn't let him audition."

"Look, we said he could audition in January."

"I think that he did just audition. I move that we vote. All for allowing Blaine in the Warblers?"

Wes, Malcolm, and I raised our hands high.

"All opposed?" Wes asked.

Ian's hand shot up. "Look, I'm captain of the Warblers, and I object to this. He's good, but he can audition just like everyone else, in January."

"January is too late, and you know it. Sectionals are coming up soon, and there is no way we are strong enough to defeat Vocal Adrenaline's soloist. He's a senior, and he's fierce."

"I'm not scared of Jesse St. James," Ian snorted.

"Well, you should be, because he'll wipe the floor with us if you keep insisting on singing all of the solos. Your vocals are not as strong as his, and you know it," Wes commented.

"Do you guys agree with Wesley here?"

"Um, uh. Jesse is great, and Central had some great singers too. I think that Wes has a point," commented Malcolm.

"Come on, Ian. He may just be the secret weapon we need to win this thing. He's incredible, and we need him to win."

"Well, if you think he's so great, that he's better than me, then you can have him. However, expect me to resign for the Warblers."

"Ian, this isn't an ego thing. We need the best soloist we can get to win this thing, but we need you too."

"Well, then, you better make up your mind. What's it going to be, me or this Anderson guy."

Wes smiled. Let's take a vote. "All for inviting Blaine to the Warblers?" The three of us raised our hands again.

"Fine. Fine. I see how you guys are. He can join," Ian huffed.

"Are you going to stay with us?" I asked.

"I guess. You guys still need me, even though you obviously don't recognize talent when you see it."

"Wes, why don't you go tell him the good news. Hey, there's Sam. Sam, do you know where Blaine is?" I ask Sam.

"I can go get him. What do you want me to tell him?"

"Ask him if he still wants to be a Warbler," Wes remarked. "Tell him we will wait for him in the lobby.

 **Author's Note: That concludes the Wizard of Oz Chapters. I hope they were to your liking. Please read and review.**


	51. Chapter 51-It's So Hard to Say Goodbye t

Chapter 51-It's So Hard to Say Goodbye to Yesterday

Disclaimer: I do not own glee or any of the songs used in this chapter.

Author's Note: We are finally on the downward spiral. I do want to say, now that Blaine is almost a Warbler, I have a few more characters to bring into the mix, and some characters have fulfilled their purpose. However, as I was reading reviews again (which I do every time I sit down to write, most of my reviewers commented on the songs, the letters, texts, and the Cd. Although they may have been forgotten in the last few chapters, they just weren't needed while Thomas and Blaine were together again. However, be ready for them to re-emerge. Also, I promised a few more Kurt and Blaine citings.

Regarding the mash up, I was not able to find a version already out there. I have to admit that I actually tried it to a track of Israel Kamakawiwo'ole's version, and it does work, although I don't feel comfortable recording it or anything. That would be cool though. Maybe one day, I'll have to talk someone into trying it with me. I know quite a few musicians.

Thank you to my fabulous editor, DJ Eclipse, and my wonderful reviewers:Voyage Asia, SimplyAprillynn, belindaheflin1, Icandance, and crisbookworm. Thank you for everyone that has stuck it out this long. Thanks to VoyageAsia and It'sNotEasybeingQueen for the shoutout hey gave to me on their stories. You guys are awesome. I finished a story this week (recommended by VoyageAsia) that I absolutely loved called Model behavior. It was abandoned, but it was almost complete. It's worth the read if you have never read it.

Sunday, November 15

Wes, Central Lobby

"Hi, Blaine. I'm Wes." I shook his hand as the rest of the council introduced themselves. "Sam has been begging us to watch you in action. Today we got the chance and we weren't disappointed. I know you tried to audition with us before, but that didn't happen." I shot an accusatory look in Ian's direction. He just crossed his arms and turned up his nose. "We were very impressed with your performance, and we wish to invite you to audition for the Warblers."

"I'm really confused."

"Blaine, we were extremely impressed with what we heard and saw today. We have some amazing voices in the Warblers, but you are more than just a voice. When you perform, you light up the entire stage. We have some very big competition at sectionals. We are facing Central and Vocal Adrenaline. Nobody knows or understands the competition we will face from them like you would."

"Wouldn't that be betrayal? I'm not going to spy or give up any information."

"Hey, I'm not asking you to tell us anything. We don't want to know set lists or anything about the performers, ok," I assured him. "We have a bigger concern. There's a senior in Vocal Adrenaline named Jesse St. James. They wiped the floor with us last year, partly because their lead soloist came to Dalton for a few months last year. We made him one of us, and he became our lead soloist, until Malcom here discovered that he really went to Carmel High. That really left us in a bind because he went back to his old school only a week before sectionals. We had to start over from scratch. They even performed one of the songs that we had rehearsed. It was a disaster. We really want to wipe those smug smiles off of their faces."

"I can't believe anyone would be so underhanded to do that. I mean, it's just a show choir competition, right?"

"They are national champions and beating them at sectionals would give them a taste of their own medicine."

"I'm sorry we weren't very open to you when you arrived here. Jesse really made us a lot more skeptical about people joining the Warblers," Malcolm remarked.

"That makes sense. So what do I need to do to audition?"

"Blaine, the council has voted. We want you, but officially, we hold auditions in front of the whole group. It's important for them to hear everyone sing a solo so we are familiar with each other's voices, especially for a potential lead."

"Lead? But I'm just a Freshman. You guys have barely heard me sing. You obviously have members that would make a better lead than I would."

"Blaine, you wouldn't do all of the solos. We hold auditions for those, but when you audition tomorrow, please understand that we are going to tell the Warblers to consider your audition as one of those for a lead at sectionals, as well as a regular audition."

"Wouldn't that create trouble? These guys don't even know me."

"You already have some guys in your corner. Sam hasn't stopped talking about you," Malcolm remarked.

'Neither have Jeff and Nick," I said.

"I don't think Trent will mind either," Thad smirked.

"He's a Warbler?"

"Yeah, and I think he likes the idea of you being one too, "

"But he has never heard me sing?"

"That doesn't factor into it at all," I smiled.

"Um, well, I guess it's a good thing I'm gay, or otherwise this would be really weird. Did Sam tell you guys?"

"No, Sam didn't say anything. You just seemed so accepting of Nick and Jeff, almost like you understood. They both said something about you being so supportive and helpful in Jeff's decision to come out. He told us all last week. Of course, we kind of figured it out, being we caught them making out in the storage closet."

"It won't be a problem, will it?"

"Blaine, I think you will find that as long as you respect the Warblers, they will respect you. Your sexual orientation won't matter. We support Nick and Jeff, as we would support any other couple here. Everyone gets treated the same," I said.

"Actually, a few of us are jealous because we don't get to see our girlfriends much. They get to see each other all of the time," replied Thad.

Blaine smiled. "Well, ok. What do I need to do for tomorrow's audition?"

"Just bring yourself. Practice starts at 5:00 sharp," I said with a smirk.

"Don't be late," Ian scoffed.

Sunday, November 15

Thomas, Columbus Airport

"Blaine, it was a pleasure meeting you." Ethan shook my hand firmly.

"It was nice meeting you, too," Blaine remarked sincerely, although I could hear sadness in his voice.

"I'll give you two a minute." Ethan shot Blaine a look, and Blaine nodded his head.

"What was that about?"

"We just have an understanding, that's all."

"He didn't threaten you, did he?"

"No, of course not."

"Blaine, you didn't… you did, didn't you. You threatened to hunt him down if he hurt me, didn't you."

"There may or may not have been a reference to ass kicking, if the need arose."

"Blaine!"

"Sorry, it's my right as a best friend," he chuckled. "If it's any consolation, I don't think he ever will. He really does love you, Thomas."

"I know. I love him too."

"I know."

"Blaine, thank you."

"For what?" he asked me, as a puzzled look swept across his face.

I smiled softly at him. "I still think you are amazing, and you are and will always be my best friend."

He stepped toward me and embraced me. "It was so nice to see you again," he whispered. "I will miss you so much." I felt something slide into my jacket pocket. "This is an updated version. Did you ever finish the other cd?"

"No. I am kind of guilty to listening to the same ones on repeat. My mother has memorized 'Not Alone." I pulled back and locked eyes with him. "I may have something for you, too. Did you ever finish the letters?" I slipped a letter in his coat pocket.

"No, I didn't. Do you want me to? Some of them had special instructions."

"Please. You aren't going to throw them out, are you?"

"The ones I have already read may or may not be stored in protective sheet covers in a three ring binder along with some of the emails and pictures I printed out."

Flight Southwestern flight 224 is now boarding.

"So, do I need to finish the old one first, Blaine, or should I start with this one?"

"Listen to the first cd, but save number 12 for last. Then I guess you can store it away. There are a few songs that are on both, but I changed the messages in the beginning. What about the letters? Do I need to skip anything?"

"You know, I don't think so. Look, Blaine, I wrote those letters to remind you that I care about you. That still hasn't changed. I will always be there for you if you need me. Always." I embraced him as tears slid down his face.

"You're my best friend too. I'll miss you. So, if the letter says I can call you?"

"You better call me."

"Last call for Southwestern flight 224."

I hugged Blaine one last time. He shook hands with Ethan and we walked toward the gate. Even though I had said differently and assured him that we were still going to be close, I knew that this was the beginning of the end. I knew we just said our final goodbye.

Monday, November 16, 2009

Blaine, Dalton Academy, Blaine and Sam's Dorm Room

'It is better to have loved and lost than to have never loved at all.' Who are they kidding? I promised Ethan that I would hang back and respect their relationship, and I would. It was best that way. The more I spoke to him, the more he bore his way into my heart and mind.

He wanted me to keep me reading the letters, but I wasn't sure that I could. All it would be is a constant reminder that he no longer felt the way he had only a month prior. I didn't really need a reminder. Seeing them together sealed it all. I began to wonder if any of it had actually been real. Was it all an illusion? Had it all just been a cruel joke? He moved on so fast. Had it really been true love?

If it was, I needed to fight harder. Thomas was moving on, though. He wasn't fighting. Maybe what I felt for him was true love, but not on his side. Truth be told, I needed to stop fighting. I gave my word.

Honestly, Thomas needed to feel loved. I remembered the late night phone calls, the songs I sang to him, the conversations that ended in tears, the texts; at the time I thought it was enough, yet it wasn't. Holding him at the airport in that hug reminded me of the important piece that was missing, the physical aspect. Thomas deserved someone that could hold him, kiss him, caress him, and just reassure him. I knew I longed for those things the most when we were apart. I guess it's the reason most long distance relationships didn't work. I picked up the box and started looking at the labels. I spread them out carefully on my blanket. This was going to hurt, but I needed to move on. I needed to let go.

I picked up a letter that said 'read when you join the Warblers', but then I grabbed the one out of my coat pocket. I shouldn't have. I didn't even realize that tears had began to fall until I noticed the paper in my hand was getting wet. I dropped it onto the floor and let my body collapse into the mattress.

Sunday, November 16, 2009

Sam, Dalton Academy, Blaine and Sam's Dorm Room

I had hoped that joining the Warblers would be enough to make Blaine smile this afternoon, but I could see by his slumped shoulders and sullen face that he was broken. He was completely silent as he went to his desk, grabbed a box and a binder, and sat down on his bed.

I knew he needed to be alone so I grabbed my key and left the room. I was gone for several hours, and when I returned, he was asleep in a pile of letters, with tissues scattered all over the bed and floor. Blaine was a tidy guy. I knew he must have read something extremely intense. I cleaned up the tissues and put the letters in the side pockets of his binder. There was one letter that had fallen on the ground. I didn't mean to be nosey, but I caught myself looking, mesmerized by the beautiful image on the page. It was a drawing of Blaine as the cowardly lion and Thomas as the Tin Man. Below the picture it simply stated:

I helped you find your courage, and you helped me find my heart. Best friends always.

I went over to my desk and found a frame. I removed the photo and fit the drawing inside. No wonder Blaine had cried himself to sleep. I knew he had promised Ethan that he would give them space, and I knew Blaine would be true to his word. I knew right then and there, Blaine needed me. I pulled his blanket over him and grabbed my guitar, strumming lightly.

I hope the days come easy and the moments pass slow,

And each road leads you where you wanna go,

And if you're faced with a choice, and you have to choose,

I hope you choose the one that means the most to you.

And if one door opens to another door closed,

I hope you keep on walkin' till you find the window,

If it's cold outside, show the world the warmth of your smile.

But more than anything, more than anything

My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,

Your dreams stay big, your worries stay small,

You never need to carry more than you can hold,

And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,

I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,

Yeah, this, is my wish.

Blaine had been my friend for just a short time, but I already knew that he was was an amazing guy. He always put others first. I had watched the way he had supported Nick and Jeff, but what hit me the most is the way he was always there for Thomas. I could tell that it had hurt him to step aside, but he was willing to do it because he genuinely cared about Thomas more than himself. In my experience, if you found someone like that, you had found a rare gem.

I hope you never look back, but you never forget,

All the ones who love you, in the place you live,

I hope you always forgive, and you never regret,

And you help somebody every chance you get,

Oh, you find God's grace, in every mistake,

And always give more than you take.

But more than anything, yeah, more than anything

My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,

Your dreams stay big, your worries stay small,

You never need to carry more than you can hold,

And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,

I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,

Yeah, this, is my wish. Yeah, yeah.

Blaine had endured so much. He faced hate and discrimination, but he refused to become a victim. I really admired that, but I was afraid that he had put too much hope in his relationship with Thomas. I knew that I needed to be there for him now that Thomas couldn't.

My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,

Your dreams stay big, your worries stay small,

You never need to carry more than you can hold,

And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,

I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,

Yeah, this, is my wish (my wish, for you).

This is my wish (my wish, for you)

I hope you know somebody loves you (my wish, for you).

May all your dreams stay big (my wish, for you)

I couldn't wait for Blaine to join the Warblers. They really needed him., but more than anything, Blaine needed a place to belong; a family, so to speak. I really hoped that all would fall into place tomorrow.

Monday, November 16, 2009

Thad, Dalton Academy, Choir Room

"Alright, everyone," Ian announced. "It's time to call this Warbler meeting to order. We have several new items on our agenda to discuss. First, we need to welcome our newest member, Blaine Anderson." Ian's eyes rolled subconsciously as Blaine held up a hand and waved. What a snob! I had secretly hoped he would resign. Malcolm would be a much better leader.

I decided to say a little more to the guys about Blaine. "Blaine has only been at Dalton for about a month. This weekend, the council saw him perform at his former school, so we counted it as his audition. However, we know that under normal circumstances, those who audition must do so in front of the the group. Therefore, we've asked that Blaine prepare a solo for us today. Then we will open up auditions for lead soloist at sectionals and finalize our song selections. Blaine, we will start with you. Are you ready?"

"Um, yeah. I brought my guitar. I know you guys sing acapella, but I wasn't exactly familiar with how that works, so, um, yeah, is that ok?"

"Yes, that's perfectly fine, Blaine," responded Wes. "However, we are pretty quick studies. Don't be surprised if we fall in right behind you if the song allows us to do so."

Blaine started to put the guitar strap over his shoulder, but then he stood up and put it aside. He didn't seem nearly as confident as he had yesterday, so I smiled at him reassuringly. This was a formality. There was no way the Warblers wouldn't vote him in as long as he didn't forget the words or sing completely off key or something. Looking at him, I started to worry. Could he take the pressure? He backed out on us before.

However, when he opened his mouth, I knew that we were all about to experience a performance built on pure and raw emotion. He was going to blow them away.

Monday, November 16, 2009

Blaine, Dalton Academy, Choir Room

I had good intentions to rehearse a song for this audition, but then I woke up this morning and frantically got myself ready. Although I tried to focus on my classes, I couldn't. I found that the excitement of finally getting to be a part of the Warblers was hard to control, and I didn't want to blow it. I decided that I wouldn't stress over an audition song. I would just sing from the heart.

I brought my guitar, but then I decided to go with my gut. They were an acapella group. They needed to hear my voice, and honestly, I didn't want to get distracted in playing the chords. I opened my mouth and I poured out my soul.

How do I say goodbye to what we had?

The good times that made us laugh

Outweigh the bad

I thought we'd get to see forever

But forever's gone away

It's so hard to say goodbye to yesterday

Yesterday was so difficult, seeing him walk toward the gate hand in hand with Ethan. It felt so final, like he was walking away from me indefinitely.

All of a sudden, I heard a voice start to back mine, and slowly, other voices joined in. It was beautiful. I almost lost my place, but I regained my composure and kept going.

I don't know where this road

Is going to lead

All I know is where we've been

And what we've been through

and if we get to see tomorrow

I hope it's worth all the wait

so hard to say goodbye to yesterday

Suddenly, I remembered something I had read not long ago.

"Sometimes the door closes on a relationship, not because we failed but because something bigger than us says this no longer fits our life. So, lock the door, shed a tear, turn around and look for the new door that's opened. It's a sign that you're no longer that person you were, it's time to change into who you are. It's going to be okay."

The door to the relationship I had with Thomas was closing, but I couldn't ignore the new door that was opening right in front of me. As I stood in front of the sea of gentlemen in the blue and red blazers, I began to see potential for friendship. I was unsure if I belonged here at first, but now I felt a warmth spreading over me. I had already found great friends in Sam, Nick, and Jeff. What if I gained even more great friends? In that moment, this choir room began to feel like home.

And I'll take with me the memories

To be my sunshine after the rain

It's so hard to say goodbye to yesterday

And I'll take with me the memories

To be my sunshine after the rain

It's so hard to say goodbye to yesterday

I knew that I'd never forget the moments Thomas and I had shared. I would cherish them always, but it was time to move forward. I I knew that there would be new friends and experiences, and now I knew I was ready for them all.

Monday, November 16, 2009

Trent, Dalton Academy, Choir Room

I was nervous already when I walked into the choir room, and then I saw that gelled jet black hair. It was Blaine Anderson. I couldn't believe it. I had been admiring him from afar in Literature class. When Ian didn't let him audition, I was pissed. I had initiated some conversations with him a few times before and after class, but he never started any conversations with me on his own. Normally, I trust my gaydar, but Blaine really had me questioning myself. He was athletic and he spent a lot of time in the gym, but also had a romantic side. I finally just asked Nick and Jeff. They didn't really confirm or reject my suspicions. That's ok, I respect that. It wasn't really my business, except that he was really hot.

I decided, though, that I could always use a friend, and from the sound of his song choice, so could he. I made up my mind right then and there to introduce myself formally. Worst case scenario, he'd tell me he had enough friends. Best case scenario, I might get a boyfriend. It's worth a shot.

Author's Note: The quote Blaine remembers is by Les Goff. The songs used are My Wish by Rascall Flatts and It's So Hard to Say Goodbye to Yesterday by Boyz II Men. Sorry this took me so long. Please read and review.


	52. Chapter 52-Look after You

**Chapter 52-Look after You**

Author's Note:Chapter 46 has been edited with a new song inserted because I think it fit the chapter so well. Thank you Voyage Asia for the song suggestion. It was perfect. It won't change anything significantly, but I just thought it was perfect for everything that occurred in the chapter.

Sorry you guys. It's been over a week since I posted the last chapter, and all I have to say is that I have been slammed at work. I have also been planning the last few chapters of this, and I have figured out how I am going to end this. That being said, it may be longer than I initially thought, but there will be no sequel. Instead, I will write one shots showing events after this story has ended. Thank you for the ones that are still along for the ride.

Thank you again to DJ Eclipse for editing this. You are fabulous!

Monday, November 16, 2009

Wes, Dalton Academy, Choir Room

After we listened to all of the auditions, I realized just how big a decision we had to make. "We need all of you that auditioned for solos to leave the room." Six guys, including Blaine, Nick, and Jeff, went into the hall.

"Alright," Ian started. "We need to vote on our soloists. Once we have that determined, we need to finalize our set list. We need two more songs after mine, "For the Longest Time."

"Wait a second," said John. "All of other people singing solos had to leave the room. Why do you get to stay?"

"Uh, hello. I'm the lead soloist and the leader. We have been practicing my number for months. If we don't do it now, it would be one gigantic waste of time. Sectionals are in just a few weeks. There isn't enough time to start over."

"John is right, Ian, said Malcolm. "We need to vote on this with all potential soloists out of the room. I'm pretty sure that we determined that you were only the lead soloist until we found a suitable replacement."

"What if we do feel like we found a suitable replacement?" I asked.

"Who, Anderson? He's never sang with us, not formally anyway."

"How about we vote on the top three soloists and then give a performance in the senior commons room. We will use their responses to determine who we choose," Ian suggested.

"That sounds fair," voiced Malcolm. "But you need to get out now. I've got this," he said as he guided him out of the room.

"Alright, let's discuss all of our choices," Malcolm started. "We had seven possible soloists. Who are the three strongest performers?"

"I don't think Ian was wrong about 'For the Longest Time'. We have it sounding really fantastic."

"I agree, but we need two more songs. I feel that Gregory's rendition of Viva La Vida was fantastic, but I worry that the vocals will be extremely difficult to replicate. Do we have enough time to put a piece like that together?" I asked.

"I believe that it is completely possible," Malcolm stated. "I think that the third solo should go to Blaine, but I don't think the song is quite right. That song is already acapella, but so is For The Longest Time. I feel like we need something a little less predictable. Also, do you feel like he is up to a solo already?"

"Blaine can do it," Sam said confidently. "He was made to be on stage. He can practically sing any style or genre."

"Has anyone else heard him sing a recent song?" Malcolm asked.

"Blaine likes a mixture of genres, but he's always listening to the radio. He likes top 40, especially female pop. He has a thing for Katy Perry."

"I thought he was gay," said Levi.

"Hey, that's his business, and I'm not going to discuss his sexuality. I'm just saying he loves singing along with female artists, although I have pretty much heard him sing along to anything on the radio. I personally turn it on the hard rock station in hopes of hearing him sing along to some Nirvana. That's pretty fun to watch."

"Are you sure you are straight, Sam?" asked Levi.

"As straight as you are, Levi. Are you sure you are, though, because you sure are asking a lot of questions about Blaine?"

"Alright, guys. We still have a vote to take. Let's vote on the songs and soloists that we discussed."

We voted and decided that Ian, Blaine, and Gregory were our contenders. Thad and I went to retrieve the others first, giving them the bad news. We told them maybe they would be selected next time.

The three finalists walked into the room. "Gentlemen, you are our finalists. We have decided to stick with "For the Longest Time" as our opener, 'Viva La Vida', lead by Gregory as the second number, and close with Blaine as our final performer."

"Me?"

"Yes, but we feel like we need a different song, something more upbeat," Malcolm stated.

"Um, when do you need it?"

"Why don't you work on some possible songs tonight and we will make a decision Wednesday. Thanks, everyone," said Malcolm.

Blaine smiled, but I could tell he was nervous. I walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Relax." I smiled. "Freshman rarely get solos. We wouldn't have given you one if we didn't believe you have what it takes. If you need help choosing a song, swing by my dorm tomorrow. David and I will help you pick a song that the Warblers can tackle."

Monday, November 16, 2009

Trent, Dalton Academy, Choir Room

"Hey, Blaine. Congratulations on earning a solo. You were breathtaking." I felt my cheeks grow hot, and I was sure that they had to have turned red. I needed to tone it down. "I don't know if you remember me or not, but I'm..."

"You are Trent. We have Literature class together. It's really nice to formally meet you though."

"So, do you know which song you would like to sing as your solo?'

"I don't really know yet. Sometimes I am not the best at song selection. I usually pick something that represents what I feel."

"I'd be glad to listen to you practice something. I absolutely adore hearing you sing."

He flashed the most adorable smile and touched my shoulder.

"Thank you. I might take you up on that. They said to have a few songs prepared that are energetic and fun."

"What artists do you like to sing?"

"Oh goodness, I have so many. They want it to be modern though, so I guess that narrows it down and rules out the classics. I'd love to break out some Freddy Mercury. Ugh! I have no clue."

I sat down at the piano. "Can you play?"

"Yeah! My mom is a piano teacher," Blaine replied.

"I know you play guitar."

"Yeah, I also play the drums, the violin, and the bass."

"Um, wow. Too bad we are a cappella. I'd love to hear you play." His fingers started to strike the keys, those perfect, long fingers.

I was one of those boys that didn't really know I had issues with my sexuality. Then in middle school, at a lock in, a few of the girls commented that Neil Patrick Harris was attractive. I agreed, apparently a little too loudly. One of the boys asked if I was gay. I started thinking; I had never really thought about it. Occasionally I would look at a pretty girl, but I could admit if a guy was also good looking. Then I started having dreams about a guy I went to school with, which made me start questioning if I was gay. I went out on a few dates with some girls, but couldn't shake the attraction I felt for my friend Christopher. I never really knew anyone that identified as bisexual, until I realized I was one myself. Fortunately, my parents were pretty cool about it.

When I started attending here in September, I was surrounded by good-looking guys. However, I wasn't really attracted to any of them, so I didn't really worry about it. I didn't bring it up at all. So far, it hadn't been an issue, until Blaine transferred here. He was gorgeous, but what made it worse was that he was so talented. He was just my type, and he was also gay. Nick said he had a boyfriend, though, so I needed to respect that. However, I wanted to know all I could learn about him. I was thrilled that he was a Warbler now. I watched as his fingers played random chords, but then I started to recognize the chord progression.

"Is that One Republic?"

"Yeah, I love the melody. The song is beautiful."

You are beautiful too, I thought, as he sang and played gracefully, his face lit up with passion and sadness. I would have joined in, but I couldn't make my lips form the words. I started to sing some of the harmonies out of curiosity. The song would be amazing a capella.

Watching his face as he sang was a whole other experience. He allowed so much emotion to be revealed through his facial expressions and the tone of his voice; he sounded so sad and lost. Seeing the pain in his eyes made me wonder what caused his transfer.

It's too late to apologize, it's too late

I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late, whoa

It's too late.

"That was intense, Blaine. Maybe it is a bit much for sectionals, though. You look so sad."

"I'm not very good at talking about my emotions. I'm much better at singing them, but I often get told that my heart is all over my sleeve when I sing."

"I'm sorry if someone hurt you, Blaine. You know that you could talk to me if you ever needed to. We have a coffee bar downstairs. How about we go get a cup? We could talk about song selection."

"That sounds nice," he grinned. His smile was so beautiful.

I smiled back. Coffee was a good starting point. I hoped if this went well, maybe I would ask him out on an actual date. Slow down, Trent. He needs a friend. Maybe I just needed to take this one step at a time.

Monday, November 16, 2009

Sebastian, Chicago Academy

The performance of Les Mis would be in approximately four weeks, and in all honesty, I was growing quite bored with the whole thing. I had to suffer a whole month of listening to this whiny girl struggling to hit the high notes. I was out of her league, and I think everyone was aware of it, but nobody was blunt enough to say it.

However, I was more frustrated that Thomas and Ethan seemed to completely ignore me since the confrontation that we had last week. It didn't deter me that Thomas slapped me. It just made me more determined, especially after Ethan had been so cocky with me. I was definitely puzzled by Thomas' behavior. He wasn't the least bit interested, and that drove me mad. Why wasn't he interested? I knew I was attractive, but my advances just seemed to be met with outright rejection. I couldn't believe that he slapped me. Now I was going to take pleasure in breaking up the happy couple.

I glanced over at them, holding hands and discussing one of the back drops. Something had changed for them. I could tell that they seemed more solid, like they had met their first challenge as a couple and weathered the storm. They almost seemed liked they had progressed to a new level of intimacy. I didn't think Ethan had it in him. He was such a prude when we dated.

"So boys, all is well in paradise, it seems."

"Everything is perfect," Thomas smiled, "no thanks to you. What do you want?"

"I just wanted to apologize for my behavior last week. You guys are obviously solid, and I was an ass to try to disturb that. I'd like to offer a truce."

"We aren't really interested, Sebastian."

"You didn't even listen to my offer. I figured Luis and I and you and Thomas could all go on a double date to Tryst this Thursday."

"We already have plans," Ethan remarked.

"Oh yeah, I forgot that you guys go to those cheesy poetry readings."

"You know what, maybe you should start going too. You might actually develop some class."

"Come on, boys. Live a little. I don't know what you are so worried about. You boys have been working so hard. It wouldn't hurt to just get out a little, you know, so you can actually make friends, other than each other, of course."

"Thanks for the offer, Sebastian, but like I said, we have plans," Ethan responded.

"You know, Ethan, Thomas can speak for himself."

"You're right, I can, and apparently, you can't accept no thank you as an answer. Therefore, I'll be more direct. Get lost. We aren't going to go to a sleazy club with you."

"Fine, your loss. It wouldn't hurt you to loosen up a little, although it looks you might have already, at least since we dated, Ethan." I winked at him suggestively. "I guess what Thomas has to offer you is better than some club."

Ethan got right in my face. "It's all about sex with you, isn't it!"

"Who said anything about sex? I thought that was enough to get someone expelled around here."

"Look, our relationship isn't your business."

"I didn't say it was. Personally, I think it is a bad idea to mix business with pleasure, you know, being that you and Thomas have to work so closely together. Heaven forbid, you two break up, and you would still have to find some way to work together. That would be pure torture. Wait, what am I saying. You boys are obviously above all that. Well, if you change your mind, I'd love to see you guys Thursday."

I flashed a smile. I didn't know if they would come or not. I had a plan in place either way. I just had to see which course they decided to take.

Monday, November 16, 2009

Ethan, Hendrix Residence, Thomas' Room

"You weren't kidding when you said cooking was not your mother's strong point."

"You know me. I'm brutally honest."

"I thought you were exaggerating. What exactly was that?"

"Your guess is as good as mine. Would you like me to fix you something else? I can be discreet."

"No, I'm ok, but I see why you're so skinny."

"Hey, I never heard you complain before."

"And I'm not now." I said, as I slipped my hand under his shirt and ghosted my fingers over his adorable stomach.

"Ethan, my parents are home."

"I just want to kiss you, babe," I pleaded and pouted.

"Well, I can't say no to that," he grinned, pulling me close by my collar until his lips met mine.

Although I enjoyed meeting Thomas' friends and seeing the tribute to him, I was so glad to be home. I was happy that I met Blaine, but at the same time, I felt nervous. I knew that Thomas had relied heavily on Blaine when he had first moved here, but I guess I just didn't realize how close they had been. Blaine knew Thomas so well and he still had a connection to him. Even though I shouldn't be, I was still jealous of what they had, although I was glad that he had someone that cared so much about him and I meant the promise that I made to Blaine. I never wanted to cause him pain. He had had a lifetime of it already.

"Thomas," I said, breaking the kiss.

"What's wrong, babe?"

"Are you and Blaine ok?"

"We will be ok, Ethan."

I grabbed his hand. "Thomas, look at me. Seriously, I want you to be honest with me. You looked so sad on the way home."

"I just feel so guilty. He keeps telling me he wants me to be happy. He says that he is ok with us being together, but I could see it in his eyes; It hurts him."

"I talked to him, you know, about you."

"Huh? When?"

"He showed up in my hotel room."

"He told me he promised to kick your ass if you hurt me. What else did you guys talk about?"

"He promised to step back, Thomas. He said he would give us space if that's what we needed. He does love you, Thomas, and I don't want to drive a wedge between you two. I know that you guys mean a lot to each other. I'd never forgive myself if I harmed your friendship."

"He recorded another cd for me. I didn't finish the last one. I promised him I would."

"Why didn't you finish it?"

"After we started seeing each other, I felt too guilty. It was his way of showing me how me he loved me, but I was having feelings for you. It just felt like betrayal."

"You need to finish it, sweetie."

"I don't know if I can. It hurts, knowing that he's hurting because of us."

"Thomas, he wants you to be happy. He means it when he says it."

"That's what makes it more difficult. I have you, and he has no one. He's my best friend, and it hurts to hear and see him in pain."

"I think you need to finish it, for him and for you. You need to close that chapter and start over. Didn't you say he gave you a new CD?"

"He did."

"Well, finish the other one, babe. I need to head home anyway. It's a school night," I said and kissed him softly on his gorgeous lips.

"What if it says something that I'm not ready to hear?"

"Call me if you need me, babe. Call him if that feels right. Or if you don't feel comfortable discussing it with us, talk to Kurt."

"Kurt!"

"Um, yes, Kurt. That firecracker you introduced me to at the show. How did you meet him?"

"He visited me in the hospital after the attack. He came to see Blaine too, but he had already been released." There was a sparkle in his eyes.

"What are you thinking about, sweetie?"

"Kurt was mesmerized by Blaine."

"I think the whole audience was. He really is an amazing performer."

"I wonder what Blaine thought of Kurt?"

"Thomas, what's brewing in that mind of yours?"

"Blaine told me that he didn't feel that we were each other's soul mates. He felt that you and I were each others."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but what if Kurt and Blaine are each others'?"

"Thomas, they may have nothing in common."

"I know for a fact that they have a lot in common. That's the reason I wanted them to meet. Why do you think that I invited Kurt to the show?"

"You sneaky devil, you," I said, winking at him. "You are going to try to set them up, aren't you? Do you really think that's a good idea? Didn't you say Kurt has feelings for some other guy?"

"Yeah, but that won't go well. He's straight."

"Uh, oh."

"Yeah. He wants to tell him. It's really complicated because the guy has a girlfriend and she is pregnant. I told him not to say anything right now."

"Poor Kurt. Well, babe, I've got to head home. I love you."

"I wish you would stay. I'm not sure I can handle listening to this by myself."

His eyes were pleading with me to stay, but I knew I shouldn't. I caressed his cheek. "Thomas, I can't help but think that this is something you need to do on your own. That Cd is personal and private between you two. The fact that you two did that for each other shows me how much you two care about one another. It takes someone very special to do something like that. It just solidifies the fact that I'm lucky to have you." He pressed his lips to mine in a slow but gentle kiss. I stared into his eyes. "I'm a phone call away, and if you need me, I'll come right over, darling." His lips crashed into mine. I kissed him slowly.

"I love you, Ethan." Tears were streaming down his face.

"I love you too, baby. You are my everything." I gave him one more kiss and then walked to the door. "Call me. I don't care how late it is, if you need me, I'll be here in a heartbeat."

"You just want to make it to second base again."

I winked at him. "You caught me. I could never say no to that. Seriously, babe. Call me if you need me. I love you." I squeezed his shoulder and slowly walked out his door to give him the privacy that he needed. "Bye, Mrs. Hendrix."

"It's Abby."

"I know. I know." I shook my head. "Thanks for dinner, Abby. I appreciate you inviting me over."

"Thank you, Ethan."

"For what?"

"My boy is going to be ok. You have been great for him. I finally feels like he belongs here. He's starting to move forward, and that is because of you."

"Thank you, but I'm not sure it was all me."

"Oh, honey, it wasn't," she chuckled. "I wish you could have seen him before we moved here. He was so guarded. I was genuinely concerned about him. He was such a recluse. I don't know if it really is healthy to spend that much time with your mother when you are a teenage boy. I told myself that we were only close because I was all he had. I thought that he purposefully shut people out because he was an introvert. I see now that he's better working with a team. He blows my mind the way he can motivate others. I never saw that side. Blaine did that."

"Blaine is really good for him, isn't he?"

"Hey, so are you. I know my son. He is completely smitten with you, even more so than he was with Blaine. You have his heart. You two have so much in common, but you also balance each other out. I'm glad he found you."

"Thanks, Mrs. Hendrix. I really do love your son. Actually, I needed to ask you something. Christmas is coming up and I have an idea." I shared my plan with her on the couch as she smiled at me. Then I grabbed my coat. "Thanks, Abby. I better head home. Thomas is listening to Blaine's CD. I told him to call me if he needed me."

Abby frowned. "Ethan, unless you just have to, don't rush off. I can call your parents and explain the situation, but Thomas is going to need you later. He tried to listen to some of it yesterday after you left, and he fell apart. I stayed with him until he fell asleep."

"If it is ok with you and my mom, I'd like to hang around."

"I'll call your mother right now. You have my permission to stay the night if you promise me to keep things PG. You guys have only been seeing each other a month."

My cheeks turned red. "I promise you my intentions are pure."

"I was a teenager in love once too. That's how I got Thomas in the first place," she chuckled. "I guess I don't have to worry about that. I better change the subject before your face morphs into a tomato, as red as it is. I'll go call your mom right now."

Monday, November 16, 2009

Thomas, The Hendrix Residence-9:00 PM

I sat there for the longest time with the disk in my hands, debating if I was ready to try this again. Yesterday's attempt had left me a blubbering mess and I ended up being unable to sleep. I didn't even get all the way through the song. Why did this hurt so much? I kept thinking that Blaine didn't have to seem so distant. He would still answer every call. He would fly out here tomorrow if I asked him to do so. Yet, that was the reason I had to do this. I had to let him free. It wasn't fair to him.

I had once told him that if we were meant to be, we would find a way back to each other. However, I thought at the time that we were. I honestly knew now that wasn't the case. I had Ethan, and I truly knew in my heart that Blaine and I weren't each other's soul mate.

I put the disk into the player and went back to the track that I couldn't make it through yesterday. I looked at the label.

Track 8: Play to remind yourself that I'm always there for you.

I heard that voice come across the speaker, causing a tear to form at the edge of my eye.

My Dearest Thomas,

I know you don't remember this. I sang this to you while you were sleeping. Even though I knew how strong you were, I was so scared, afraid that I would never get to see your gorgeous eyes again. I felt like I had failed you. You always had my back, and I wasn't able to protect you when you needed it the most. You are a part of me, Thomas. If something would have happened to you, Thomas, a part of me would've died too. I promise you that I will always be there for you, no matter what. Whatever you need me for, I'm there, forever and always. I will always look after you.

He hadn't even started singing yet, and the tears were already starting to fall from my eyes. I thought about us in the hospital. He didn't even realize everything he had done for me. He thought he let me down. He didn't seem to grasp that he fought just as hard for me that night as I had for him, maybe even more so. He was the reason I was alive. Up until I met Blaine, I was dead inside. I was miserable. He awakened my soul. Why didn't he know that?

If I don't say this now, I will surely break

As I'm leaving the one I want to take

Forgive the urgency, but hurry up and wait

My heart has started to separate

How was I supposed to do this? How was I supposed to let him go? He had been everything. He loved me. He still does, and I gave up on us. How could I do that to him? I had Ethan, so I could move on. I left Blaine alone. He wasn't helpless or friendless, and I knew that, but he was broken. I saw it at the airport. He was trying to hold it together. Just seeing that broke my heart too.

Oh, oh

Oh, oh

Be my baby

Oh, oh

Oh, oh

Oh, oh

Be my baby

I'll look after you

He always had. Every moment after we had met, I always felt so safe and secure with him, even when I took risks. I guess it was because I knew that he would always be there if I fell. He wouldn't be anymore, but it was no one's fault but mine.

There now, steady love, so few come and don't go

Will you won't you, be the one I always know?

When I'm losing my control, the city spins around

You're the only one who knows, you slow it down

I abandoned him. I promised that I would always be there. I was trying to be practical. I was trying to be fair to him, but what if I was just being selfish?

Oh, oh

Oh, oh

Be my baby

Oh, oh

Oh, oh

Oh, oh

Be my baby

I'll look after you

And I'll look after you

If ever there was a doubt

My love he leans into me

This most assuredly counts

He says most assuredly

He had no doubt in us. He had believed this whole time that we were meant to be. I could picture him looking at the letters. I felt my hands shake and then my whole body followed. I broke, the tears raining freely from my eyes.

Oh, oh

Oh, oh

Be my baby

I'll look after you

After you

Oh, oh

Oh, oh

Be my baby

Oh, oh

It's always have and never hold

You've begun to feel like home yeah

What's mine is yours to leave or take

What's mine is yours to make your own

"I'm sorry, Blaine. I'm sorry!" I spoke through ragged breaths.

Oh, oh

Oh, oh

Be my baby

Oh, oh

Oh, oh

Oh, oh

Be my baby

Oh, oh

Oh, oh

Oh, oh

Be my baby

Oh, oh

Oh, oh

Oh, oh

Be my baby

Oh, oh

The next thing I knew, I felt arms around me and heard a calming, soothing voice. I thought it was my mom's at first.

"Thomas, sweetie. It's ok. It's ok, baby. Let it out. I've got you," Ethan's voice soothed. His arms wrapped around me tightly as I collapsed into him.

"How did you-? When did you-?"

"I never left. I knew you might need me. Would you like me to stay?"

I nodded, unable to put anything into words. He wrapped me in his arms for a few moments. "I love you, Thomas. Did you want to talk?"

"Actually, could you just hold me. I don't think I can listen to any more tracks tonight."

"Yeah, I can hold and cuddle you all you'd like. It'd be my honor." He started running his fingers through my hair as he snuggled up behind me in my bed. He wrapped his arm around me and kissed my head softly. "You are gorgeous. Did you know that?"

"Some amazing guy keeps telling me that."

"You tell that guy to quit flirting with you. You have a boyfriend that loves you infinitely," I chuckled. "I really do love you."

"I really love you, too." I turned toward him and tenderly pressed my lips to his. He pulled away from me after a minute and started sweetly singing in my ear.

I never needed love

Like I need you

And I never lived for nobody

But I live for you

Ooh babe

Lost in love is what I feel

When I'm with you

Oh my goodness. He was singing to me. He told me that he sang, but he didn't do it justice. His voice was gorgeous, as beautiful as he was. He paused to kiss my forehead.

Maybe it's the way you touch me

With the warmth of the sun

Maybe it's the way you smile

I come all undone

Ooh babe

Lost in love is what I feel

When I'm with you

Baby ooh I get chills when I'm with you oh

Oh baby my world stands still when I'm with you

When I'm with you

He laced his fingers with mine. I realized even more in that moment the difference in love and being in love. I would always care for Blaine, but I was hopelessly in love with Ethan. He was it.

I never cared for nobody

Like I care for you

And I never wanted to share the things

I want to share to with you

Ooh babe

Lost in love is what I feel

When I'm with you

His eyes met mine, staring at me intently, burning with passion. Being there with him in that moment with his arms around me, it was perfection, absolute paradise. I shivered as his hands caressed me carefully and intently.

Baby ooh I get chills when I'm with you oh

O baby my world stands still when I'm with you oh oh

Baby ooh I get chills when I'm with you oh

O baby my world stands still when I'm with you

When I'm with you

When I'm with you

I couldn't even wait for him to finish the last note before my lips crashed into his. I thought back to the conversation that we had in the hotel room back in Westerville, and how he had said that he wanted exclusivity. He wanted me all to himself. I wanted that, too. I wanted to share everything with this man.

"I love you, Ethan. I love you so much. I'm so lucky to have you."

"No, I'm the lucky one. I love you, too."

I felt his hands lift my shirt gently. I tugged on his as well. He looked into my eyes, the desire and want evident, and I knew that he could see the same want in my face. I knew that all this was so sudden. He kissed me passionately. I shivered at his touch. His hands brushed the top of my waist band, and I froze.

"Thomas, what's wrong?"

"We need to cool down." I was trembling, my body overcome with an animalistic urge to collapse into him and allow passion and longing to take over, but I wasn't ready yet. We weren't ready yet. It was too soon. I longed for his touch, for intimacy, but I was terrified. My thoughts were swirling like a raging hurricane. We needed to slow down.

"Hey, I'm sorry. There's no rush. Let's just cuddle. Good night, darling." His arms wrapped back around me. "Sweet dreams, gorgeous."

His smile calmed me immediately, and I knew I would arrive to a point where I wouldn't want to stop, when everything would feel right. I had no doubt that he was it for me. "I don't need to dream tonight. The man I dream about is already holding me in his arms. Good night, darling."

My phone buzzed. It was Blaine. Ethan knowingly nodded and smiled assuredly. "It's ok."

"Yeah, everything's good."

Monday, November 16, 2009

Blaine, Dalton Academy, Blaine's dorm-9:30

"He's not going to call, Sam. I thought he would still call."

"He may still call. He's probably exhausted. It's been a crazy weekend."

"I wonder if he listened to the cd. I feel like this weekend was the beginning of the end, like instead of a reunion, it was a final goodbye. I didn't get through half of the letters, Sam. Knowing that he has moved on, I just don't know if I can do it. I can't read about promises and feelings that he no longer has. It hurts too much. What do you think I should do? I told him I would finish them, but I don't know if I can."

"Hey, I have your back. I don't claim to know much about relationships. I know you love him, and that has to hurt. I know, though, that you should finish them. It should give you closure. That way, you can move forward instead of looking back."

"You are right." I grabbed the binder and a box of tissues. I needed to do this. I needed to finish them, and I needed to move on. I thought about this afternoon. It had been wonderful. I earned a solo for sectionals and I made a new friend. Trent seemed nice. Nick and Jeff seemed to think that he was into me. I wasn't ready for that. He wasn't my type, but I would love him as a friend. It'd be nice to have another person to confide in; I wouldn't shy away from that.

I grabbed the letter I didn't get to last night.

Read when you become a Warbler.

My Dearest Blaine,

I'm so proud of you, but I always have been. I have been in awe of your talent from the very moment I first heard you perform. They need you, Blaine, and you need them. You belong on stage, and you belong with a team.

Go and shine, Blaine. That's what you were made to do. I remember we once talked about feeling at home on stage. I hope that feeling grows to include Dalton in general. I know you sometimes felt out of place at Central. I see so many amazing things for you and the future. I just hope that you will embrace it. Take it and run with it. Don't lose your confidence. I will always believe that you can accomplish anything. Go get 'em Tiger (or rather, my courageous lion).

Sincerely,

Thomas

P.S. Go to your email and open the file that says "For my Warbler"

I climbed off of my bed and rushed to my computer. I chose the correct file. It wasn't a photo file, it was a music file. I opened it and listened to the words unfold.

I am unwritten

Can't read my mind

I'm undefined

I'm just beginning

The pen's in my hand

Ending unplanned

Staring at the blank page before you

Open up the dirty window

Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find

Reaching for something in the distance

So close you can almost taste it

Release your inhibitions

Feel the rain on your skin

No one else can feel it for you

Only you can let it in

No one else, no one else

Can speak the words on your lips

Drench yourself in words unspoken

Live your life with arms wide open

Today is where your book begins

The rest is still unwritten

Oh, oh, oh

I break tradition

Sometimes my tries are outside the lines

We've been conditioned to not make mistakes

But I can't live that way

Staring at the blank page before you

Open up the dirty window

Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find

Reaching for something in the distance

So close you can almost taste it

Release your inhibitions

Feel the rain on your skin

No one else can feel it for you

Only you can let it in

No one else, no one else

Can speak the words on your lips

Drench yourself in words unspoken

Live your life with arms wide open

Today is where your book begins

Feel the rain on your skin

No one else can feel it for you

Only you can let it in

No one else, no one else

Can speak the words on your lips

Drench yourself in words unspoken

Live your life with arms wide open

Today is where your book begins

The rest is still unwritten

Staring at the blank page before you

Open up the dirty window

Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find

Reaching for something in the distance

So close you can almost taste it

Release your inhibitions

Feel the rain on your skin

No one else can feel it for you

Only you can let it in

No one else, no one else

Can speak the words on your lips

Drench yourself in words unspoken

Live your life with arms wide open

Today is where your book begins

Feel the rain on your skin

The rest is still unwritten

The rest is still unwritten

The rest is still unwritten

Oh, yeah, yeah

I had my song for my solo. I grabbed my cell phone.

Blaine to Thomas: I'm officially a Warbler.

Thomas to Blaine: I always knew you would be. Go get them! So you read the Warbler letter.

Blaine to Thomas: Yeah. Thanks for the inspiration. I hope you don't mind, but I know what song I will request we work on for sectionals.

Thomas to Blaine: I think that sounds perfect. Thank you for always looking out for me. We will always have each other's backs, right?"

Blaine to Thomas: You listened to track 8?

Thomas to Blaine: I did. I'll always have your back, too. Goodnight Thomas.

Blaine to Thomas: Goodnight.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or "Look after You" by the Fray, When I'm With You By Sheriff, and Unwritten by Natasha Beddingfield

Author's Note: The next chapter should be up before the weekend is over.


	53. Chapter 53-Walls

**Chapter 53-Walls**

Author's Note:

Thanks to Simplyaprillynn for her shoutout. If you haven't read her story, Unanswered Prayers, it's totally worth the read. I appreciate your review as well. Thank you to those that reviewed the previous chapter. Thanks again to Belindaheflin1 for her steadfast reviews. I love you guys.

 **Wednesday, November 18, 2009**

 **David, Dalton Academy, Choir Room**

Blaine practiced in our dorm for at least an hour yesterday. I understood why Wes had fought so hard for Blaine to be a part of our team. He was a natural performer. He exuded confidence with every note, with every gesture. The song he had chosen would be simple enough to adapt to a capella, and Blaine sang it flawlessly. As long as he didn't allow his nerves to get the best of him, he would have no trouble convincing the Warblers to perform the song he had chosen.

"Order," said Ian, as the gavel hit the table. "This Warbler meeting shall come to order. The first order of business is agreeing on the third solo. We asked Blake to prepare a piece for our approval."

"It's Blaine," corrected Wes.

"Whatever," replied Ian snootily. "Blaine," he overemphasized, so that Wes and the rest of us heard the sarcasm in his voice. "Are you ready? We have a lot of other business to discuss as well, and we really need to use our time wisely. "

"I'm ready."

"Very well," Ian snarked.

"Um, I asked a few of the Warblers to sing background vocals for me just so you all get an idea of what this would sound like."

Wes, Trent, Thad, Sam, Nick, Jeff, John, and I all got behind him. John started beat boxing, and the the rest of us all started singing melody behind him.

Do Do do, do do ba da

Do Do do, do do ba da

 _I am unwritten_

 _Can't read my mind_

 _I'm undefined_

 _I'm just beginning_

 _The pen's in my hand_

 _Ending unplanned_

Blaine's voice rose confidently above the background vocals as we continued to harmonize. As we sang, I heard other Warblers start to join in. By the end of the song, everybody was harmonizing and singing with us. This was it. This was our closing number.

"Alright, alright. Order, gentlemen." The guys were all gushing over how great it sounded and giving Blaine high fives. We heard the gavel slam down on the table. " **Gentlemen, attention!** Alright. I guess we need to vote. All agreed to using this song as Blake's solo."

"His name is Blaine! Blaine. You better learn it because I have a feeling this won't be the only time you will be saying it," quipped Wes.

"Fine. All for Blaine's solo."

Every hand but Ian's shot up. "All opposed," he asked, as his hand went up, but then inched down as he realized he was heavily outvoted.

"Fine, the Warblers have made a decision. Gentlemen, we have our setlist. Now, time to practice. From the top of "For the Longest Time."

"Actually, Ian, I think we need to get this one down first. It will be our closer, so we have to make sure that it is perfect," Wes asserted.

"All agreed?"

Once again, everyone's hands went up.

"Fine," Ian grumbled as his eyes rolled. It didn't matter. He was outvoted. I was proud of Wes for standing up to him. Wes wanted to be head council next year, and he was well on his way. I wanted to be a council member too, but I was just a Sophomore. Thad was too, but his father was headmaster. I didn't have those connections yet, but Malcolm had said something about me having his spot when he graduated. I couldn't wait. There was a shakeup that badly needed to occur.

 **Wednesday, November 18, 2009**

 **Trent, Dalton Academy, Choir Room**

"Hey, Blaine. That sounds so great. You will be magnificent at sectionals," I gushed.

"Thank you, Trent. I appreciate your kind words."

"Could I ask you a question?"

"Sure. What going on?"

"John and I were going to go to see "This is It" at the movies tomorrow, but his dad asked him to come home for the weekend. Our theater is only going to show it for one more weekend and I already bought the tickets. Would you like to go? I love Michael Jackson, but I don't want to go and see it by myself and I don't want this other ticket to go to waste."

"Are you kidding? I love Michael Jackson. I'd love to go. Who else is going?" I questioned.

"Um, I guess it's just going to be us. I only have two tickets. Wes is driving. He and his girlfriend are going to see some chick movie."

"Ok."

"What time should I meet you and where?"

"How about 5:45? That way, we can get a bite to eat first?"

"That sounds great," I grinned. "See you then."

"See you. Thanks for inviting me."

"It's my pleasure."

I couldn't believe it. Tomorrow night, I'd be on a date with Blaine Anderson. I was on top of the world.

 **Thursday, November 19, 2009**

 **Thomas, Chicago Academy**

"So do you think he will try to come? I haven't really said anything else about it lately. It would be nice if he could see the Academy and see the work that we've done." I said, as I put the finishing touches on the battle scene. "I enclosed extra tickets just in case he wanted to invite someone else. He would love it here. I hope that he can come. Do you think it's weird I invited him?"

"Of course not. He's your best friend, Thomas. I know he would love to see the set we've designed. I'm sure that he would also love the production. These are some of the top performers in the country."

"Good point. Blaine loves musicals. I mentioned it to him when I visited him for the play. He wasn't sure if his mom would let him fly out here, but he said that he would try."

"Well, I wonder if he has read anymore of your letters."

"I don't know?" I said. "I know that he mentioned one yesterday. Do you think that I should play the last few tracks tonight?"

"That's up to you, sweetie." Ethan replied sweetly.

"Are we still on for poetry reading tonight?" I asked inquisitively.

"Of course, darling. Do you have something prepared?" he inquired.

 **"** Maybe. You'll have to see," I smirked. "Do you?"

"Maybe," he chuckled. "Did you want to do anything afterwards, like catch a movie?"

"That sounds good," I replied as my phone buzzed.

 **Blaine to Thomas:** I'm singing the closing number.

 **Thomas to Blaine:** I told you that they needed you.

 **Blaine to Thomas:** We are going to do Unwritten.

 **Thomas to Blaine:** I'd love to hear it a capella, especially with you on lead.

 **Blaine to Thomas:** Well, why don't you?

 **Thomas to Blaine:** Are you guys going to give us a live performance?

 **Blaine to Thomas:** We have sectional coming up in a few weeks. You and Ethan should come. All the guys that met you thought you were both awesome.

 **Thomas to Blaine:** When is it?

 **Blaine to Thomas:** December 13, 1 P.M.

 **Thomas to Blaine:** Are you serious?

My head dropped. Ethan walked over to me and draped his arm over my shoulder. I showed him the text. He shook his head slightly.

 **Blaine to Thomas:** Yeah, why?

 **Thomas to Blaine:** I just sent you tickets for Les Mis.

 **Blaine to Thomas:** Oh, when is the show?

 **Thomas to Blaine:** Dec. 12-14. I'm sorry Blaine. I have to be there.

 **Blaine to Thomas:** I can't miss either. We just rehearsed my number for the last hour. I promised I would be there. I didn't realize the date though. I wouldn't have auditioned for the solo. I wanted to come and see the show.

 **Thomas to Blaine:** It's ok. That happens sometimes. We put on another show in the spring.

 **Blaine to Thomas:** What show are you putting on then?

 **Thomas to Blaine:** Annie

 **Blaine to Thomas:** Um! Not my favorite musical.

 **Thomas to Blaine:** Me neither.

 **Blaine to Thomas:** I'm sorry Thomas!

 **Thomas to Blaine:** It's ok. You can just send the tickets back.

 **Blaine to Thomas:** I'm sorry.

 **Thomas to Blaine:** Blaine, I can't make it to Sectionals either. It's ok. We're busy. That's life. You will have to keep in touch and let me know how it goes. I know you guys are going to win.

 **Blaine to Thomas:** The Warblers are really worried. We are up against Central and Vocal Adrenaline. We can beat Central, but Vocal Adrenaline are national champions. They haven't lost a sectionals in over ten years.

 **Thomas to Blaine:** Oh wow! But if anyone can beat them, Blaine, it's you. You are amazing.

 **Blaine to Thomas:** I'm not the only one performing a solo. Gregory is a senior and he's really good. Then Ian is performing too. He thinks he is as good as Gregory.

 **Thomas to Blaine:** Is he?

 **Blaine to Thomas:** He's good, but not as good as he believes he is. He keeps calling me Blake.

 **Thomas to Blaine:** I sense some jealousy.

 **Blaine to Thomas:** It is his senior year. The Warblers haven't advanced past Regionals in a few years. They always get paired against Vocal Adrenaline for either Sectionals or Regionals. They haven't been able to beat them.

 **Thomas to Blaine:** That's not an excuse to be a jerk

 **Blaine to Thomas:** From what I understand, he would be one anyway. However, I'm the new guy, and I don't want to rock the boat. David says that usually they have one or two leads, and they kind of dominate the solos. However, they open auditions to anyone. Wes says it's rare for a Freshman to be awarded a solo.

 **Thomas to Blaine:** See, I told you that you are special.

 **Blaine to Thomas:** :D Thank you. So, are you guys almost done with the set?

 **Thomas to Blaine:** We have one more to finish. Ethan likes to have them all finished a week before the play just in case we have to go back and fix something.

 **Blaine to Thomas:** That sounds smart.

 **Thomas to Blaine:** I think so. Well, I better get back to work.

 **Blaine to Thomas:** Are you doing anything special for Thanksgiving?

 **Thomas to Blaine:** We are going to Roger's sister's house. She's supposed to be a phenomenal cook.

 **Blaine to Thomas:** That sounds great.

 **Thomas to Blaine:** Are you kidding? I am ecstatic. The last few years, we've ended up ordering pizza after mom burned the ham or the turkey. Actually, the worst one was when she convinced Roger to deep fry the turkey. He ended up in the emergency room with a second degree burn to his arm, and she ended up with no eyebrows.

 **Blaine to Thomas:** lol :D That's hilarious. I'm going home. It's going to be interesting. This is the first Thanksgiving with the immediate family since I've come out. From what I understand, Uncle Earnest plans to boycott due to my "poor choices"

 **Thomas to Blaine** : That's horrible. I'm sorry.

 **Blaine to Thomas:** That's ok. Dad actually said it was a relief.

 **Thomas to Blaine:** That stinks.

 **Thomas to Blaine:** It will be ok. Have you finished the letters?

 **Blaine to Thomas:** I'm about 3/4ths through. Have you finished the CD?

 **Thomas to Blaine:** I have three tracks left.

 **Blaine to Thomas:** Which ones?

 **Thomas to Blaine:** Tracks 10, 11, and 12

 **Blaine to Thomas:** I'm not sure you should listen to 12. I re-recorded it on the new cd.

 **Thomas to Blaine:** Why?

 **Blaine to Thomas:** I mention somethings that might bring up some sad memories. I want you to move on, and originally, that was my intention with the song, but I might have said too much. You can listen to it. Just don't listen to it when anyone else is in the room. I kinda had a breakdown.

 **Thomas to Blaine:** Oh, Blaine. You are right. I probably couldn't handle that. I had a breakdown yesterday after listening to track 8. Ethan had to calm me down.

 **Blaine to Thomas:** I'm sorry. I never meant it to have that effect. I was trying to comfort you

 **Thomas to Blaine** : Don't apologize. It just has a different meaning now. It makes me think of the past, and that was just a really hard time. It's still fresh. Besides, it makes me remember what I lost.

 **Blaine to Thomas:** Thomas, you will NEVER lose me. I promise.

 **Thomas to Blaine:** Blaine, I feel so guilty. I left you alone. I found a boyfriend. I left you alone.

 **Blaine to Thomas:** I'm going out with a guy tomorrow.

 **Thomas to Blaine:** Really! I'm so excited. With who?

 **Blaine to Thomas:** His name is Trent. I'm in the Warblers with him. It's nothing big, just dinner.

 **Thomas to Blaine:** I'm happy for you, Blaine. I hope that it goes well for you. Tell me about him.

 **Blaine to Thomas:** He's taller than I am.

 **Thomas to Blaine:** Blaine, there are hobbits taller than you.

 **Blaine to Thomas:** You hush. You are only 2 inches taller than I am. And I'm only 15. I could still grow.

 **Thomas to Blaine:** Yes you could. And Neil Patrick Harris could show up tomorrow and ask for my hand in marriage. But it ain't likely, now is it.

 **Blaine to Thomas:** You hush!

 **Thomas to Blaine:** Yes, I mustn't upset the hobbit.

 **Blaine to Thomas:** I'm going to let that slide. Wish me luck tomorrow.

 **Thomas to Blaine:** It will be great. Well, Blaine, I better get back to work. I'll talk to you later.

 **Blaine to Thomas:** Bye.

 **Thomas to Blaine:** Bye

"Everything ok, babe?" Ethan asked.

"Yeah, Blaine has a date."

"How do you feel about that?"

"I hope it works out. I still think Kurt and Blaine would be cute together."

"Darling, if it's meant to happen, it will."

"Are you still up for the poetry night?"

"Of course."

 **Thursday, November 19, 2009**

 **Ethan-Cafe Latte**

Thomas and I hadn't been back to poetry night since we got together, and I kind of missed it. I could tell that the staff and regulars saw that my relationship status with Thomas had changed, and nodded at us with approval. I placed a small kiss on his cheek as we made our way to the same table.

"Did you say you had a poem to share tonight?" I inquired.

"Yeah. I don't know if it's very good though. I've never written my own poetry before."

"I'm sure it is as amazing as you are," I assured him, cupping his cheek and placing a chaste kiss to his lips. "You look amazing too, by the way."

"For a poet, you like to state the obvious a lot," he teased. "You look amazing too," he stated as he took my bowtie in his fingers and smoothed it playfully. "So handsome and refined."

I shivered. I wondered if he could tell by my stare that he was doing things to me. Ever since our trip to Westerville, we had become more daring and adventurous, although still tame by most standards. He had voiced concerns that he wasn't ready for too much intimacy, and I didn't want to rush him. I wasn't much more experienced than he was. However, it was getting more difficult to conceal my desire for him. I told him to set our boundaries and that we would move at his pace. He had surprised me on more than one occasion, but I knew he wasn't quite ready yet.

"So babe, did you want me to read mine first, or did you want to go up first? We have to wait our turns, of course, but you know what I mean."

"I'd prefer if you went first. That way, I have time to back out."

"Please don't. I will love it. I'm proud of you, gorgeous, and I love you so much. I'm right here, and I will support you no matter what."

"Even if it sucks?"

"It won't. Thomas, with your wit and poetic mind, there is no way it could. That was one thing about you that immediately captured my attention. You didn't speak like an uneducated, unrefined teenager. You spoke with poetic eloquence. You still do. That's why I wanted you to come with me. I knew that you would appreciate it."

"I appreciate you." He took my hand, our fingers interlacing immediately. I could feel a smile spread across my face. " I'll be back. I'm going to get us some coffee. Would you like anything else?"

"I'll take a blueberry scone. Wait! You know my coffee order?"

"Of course I do!"

I placed our order and made small talk with the barista. I almost didn't see him enter the shop.

Sebastian! What was he doing here? I swear he didn't give up. I watched him saunter over toward our table. He certainly was bold. I knew that when he was shunned he could be quite aggressive, but I didn't expect to see him here.

I hurried over to our table. Sebastian had eased himself into my seat.

"Um hmmm!"

"Oh hey, Sullivan. We were wondering how long you were going to flirt with the clerk. You're taken, you know."

"It's called being a gentleman, but I'm not surprised that I have to remind you what that looks like."

"The only person you remind me of is Colonel Sanders, with that ridiculous bow tie. Where do you get your clothes, Good Will? I thought you had better taste than that. Although I don't know for certain, due to the fact that you have yet to make that discovery. That's ok. This is kinda like foreplay."

I shot Sebastian a look, but Thomas just gave me a coy look, as if to say, let's have a little fun. I loved his sassy, playful side. I moved my chair right next to his, our thighs touching. He started running his fingers playfully through my hair, slowing to a seductive and sensual manner. "Hmmm. Foreplay. I've have to say, I like that too. Wouldn't you agree, honey?"

Although I wish I could've said it was all an act, I stared at him intently, almost forgetting that Sebastian was there. I started running my thumb along his palm and then running my fingers up and down his arm.

"Oh, darling, not here. You know what that does to me," he moaned. I knew my eyes were burning with desire, and I had evidence in other places of my arousal. Suddenly, he grabbed my hand. "I say we get out of here."

"But your poem,"

"Can still be shared between us. Who knows, we could draw inspiration for more," he winked. "Thanks for dropping in, Sebastian. I guess we won't make it to the club tonight."

I grabbed him by the tie and pulled his body close to mine, dropping a small kiss to his neck. "Let's get out of here." I paused to button my jacket, which was a precautionary measure, so he didn't discover what his game did to me. I chased behind him playfully as he giggled.

"Did you see his face?"

I shook my head, never once breaking my gaze from his. "Uh uh. I don't care about his face. I only want to kiss yours right now." I grabbed his cheek and devoured his lips, pushing him against the cafe wall in the alley.

"Ethan," he gasped, "not here."

"I would say I just want to kiss you, but babe, I think you know I'm lying. That was so hot! You are so hot," I gasped, kissing seductively down his neck.

"Seriously, not here," he moaned. "Let's go to my car."

"Thomas, are you sure?"

He nodded. We hurried to the parking lot. Thank God for tinted windows. We wasted no time tackling each other's lips. Shirts were immediately discarded and our hands explored with more intensity than ever before.

"Ethan, we need to calm down, babe. Not here."

I dropped one more kiss to his neck, sucking gently. "Ok. What do you want to do?"

"He's probably gone by now. I really want to go back in there."

"Are you sure?"

"I have something I want to share."

"Ok, but I need a minute, to uh, collect myself together."

"Um, I don't think either one of us can go back in there looking like we do."

A few minutes later, we walked back into the cafe, fingers interlaced together.

"Hey boys, we thought you had left."

"We just went to talk," Thomas said casually.

"Is that what they call it?" grinned the barista.

"Honey, I'll get you another coffee," he said sweetly. "Grande Pumpkin Spice and a tall Mocha with an extra pump of chocolate, please."

I caught eyes with the owner and he nodded, signaling that I would be up soon. Sebastian must have gotten the hint because he was gone.

"Next up, the talented Ethan Sullivan."

Everyone snapped their fingers. Thomas' smile spread across his face, causing me to lose focus. Gosh he was beautiful. I had written several poems lately, him being the inspiration for them all. He was exquisite, and he was mine. I had such a sense of pride as I began.

"A few weeks ago, I read an original poem in here, and it seems I owe someone an apology."

 **Thursday, November 19, 2009**

 **Thomas-Cafe Latte**

"A few weeks ago, I read an original poem in here, and it seems I owe someone an apology," Ethan said softly. Huh? I'm sure bewilderment spread across my face as I tried to catch his gaze.

Aphrodite, apologies are overdue.

I'm sorry that I ever doubted you.

I guess it was easy to misconstrue

When I was blinded to your point of view

Now, I know your timing was perfection

Although I was terrified of his rejection

You helped me reveal my boundless affection

And aided us in making an unbreakable connection

There's a dignity and beauty you clearly possess,

I admire your cleverness and your finesse

Without your intervention, I would've failed to confess

To the one who now shivers under my caress

Once hidden emotions have since been revealed

The chasms inside have been completely filled

My once battered heart has since been healed

I misspoke, you are clearly an expert in your field

It seems your plot finally transpired

Your methods now understood and admired

No explanation is warranted or required

Sorry, Cupid, tis my way of saying that you're fired!

The crowd erupted in applause, as did my heart with more admiration and passion than ever before. Now, I was certain, absolutely certain, that I was ready. I wanted to share everything with him. I wasn't nervous or scared anymore. I stood with a calm confidence that had never washed over me before.

"My turn. I guess this guy here made it kinda obvious how he feels about me. It's my turn to do that same. This is my first time." I felt my cheeks grow hot, and from the look in Ethan's eyes, he knew that it wasn't from embarrassment this time. "This is called Walls."

When they were built,

they were made to hold

But there you stood

So brave, So bold

Tore down my fortress

Stone by stone

And removed the fear

Of me being alone

Yes, all these walls

You tore them down

And finally put my feet

On firm and solid ground

Be it fate or destiny

perhaps God's great design

It's all so clear to me

Our souls are meant to intertwine

Without inhibitions

Structure's about to fall

You did the impossible

You tore down my wall

At that moment, his eyes locked with mine. I'm not sure if anyone snapped or not. I was focused on only one face, one man in the room, entranced by the intensity in his emerald green eyes. He rose to his feet as I swiftly moved toward him. He enveloped me in his embrace and kissed me with more passion than I knew a man could possess.

I could hear the cheers fade and I finally broke the kiss. "Ethan," I whispered tenderly into my love's ear. "Take me home."

"What's wrong," he asked nervously.

"My parents aren't home. They won't be back tonight. Mom said you can stay. Please, take me home."

"Ok." He whispered sweetly in my ear. His hand brushed across my back.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes, baby. I am. I'm ready." I turned and faced him head on, hoping that my look conveyed everything I was feeling in that moment.

 **Friday, November 20, 2009**

 **Blaine, Dalton Academy**

I had about an hour before I had to go. I didn't realize how use to blazer I had become by this point because I was struggling with the decision of what to wear. I had pulled quite a few items out of my closet and piled them on my bed. I had narrowed it down to two gray cardigans when Sam stormed in.

"Hey dude, woah! What happened in here?"

"I'm trying to figure out what I'm going to wear tonight."

"Are you going out?"

"Yeah, Trent and I are going out to see 'This is It'. He had an extra ticket."

"So it's a date?"

"Um, I'm not really sure. He said we could go get a bite to eat first. He said he had planned to go with John, and he had to back out."

"Dude, Trent has a thing for you. I didn't think he's really your type."

"The truth is I really haven't thought of it that way. Do you think he thinks that this is a date?"

"I don't know, but you may want to set him straight. Ha. You know what I mean," he chuckled.

"You know, I'm not going to say anything right now. What's the harm? If I ask and he says it's not, it will be really awkward."

"But if you don't ask and then he assumes it is, that could be even more awkward."

"I guess you are right. I'll ask him at dinner, and I'm definitely paying for dinner because he bought the tickets."

"Are you sure that he's gay?"

"Pretty sure, although I have never come right out and asked."

"You maybe should. You don't want to lead him on. I think that he really likes you alot."

"You think so?"

"Oh yeah!"

"Well, I'm heading home for the weekend. Have a good time."

"Wait, which one do you think I should wear tonight?"

"Man, they are both gray sweaters. I guess which ever one is less itchy."

"Uh, ok. Thank you. See you when you get back." I gave him a fist bump, and he headed towards the door.

Was it a date? I needed to make sure that I asked. Trent was sweet, but he really wasn't my type. Honestly, I wasn't really ready to date anyone yet. I needed to make sure that I told him this. He was really sweet and I didn't want to hurt him.

I settled on a charcoal gray American Eagle cardigan paired over a simple white button up shirt paired with gray trousers and a bow tie. I absolutely loved wearing bow ties ever since my mom would dress me up for church when I was younger. I finished gelling my hair, and then I headed downstairs to the main hall.

"Hey!" I said casually to Trent, who was waiting in the front hall.

"Hi, Blaine. I'm so glad you could come with me on such short notice. I thought we might go to Pizza Hut or something for dinner. Is that ok?"

"Yeah, I love pizza. Who's driving?"

"Your carriage await," Wes smirked as we walked toward us, "That is, if you get out in the parking lot within the next two minutes. I have to pick up Sophie and she wants to grab some dinner before we see "Amelia."

David walked behind us, making a whip cracking sound. Wes, without missing a beat, slapped him playfully across the back of the head. "It's supposed to be a good movie. Besides, if it isn't, there's always other things we could do in a dark theater."

"Thanks for giving us a ride, Wes," said Trent kindly.

"Sure, guys. Now, let's go. Sophie is a notoriously slow eater, and I don't want to miss the movie."

 **Friday, November 20, 2009**

 **Trent, Westerville Rave Cinema**

"That was amazing, Blaine. Thank you so much for coming with me. Wes and Sophie's movie didn't start until after ours, so we may have to wait a few minutes. I can go get a refill of popcorn or drinks."

"No, thank you. I'm good." He smiled. "Hey, Trent, was this a date?"

"Um, did you want it to be? I thought you had a boyfriend. That's what Nick said."

"Um, he wasn't technically my boyfriend. I kind of wanted him to be, but he moved after the attack."

"I'm sorry," I responded. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"It's still kind of difficult to talk about it."

"Well, if you change your mind, I'll listen. And Blaine, this doesn't have to be a date, but I do like you. I have something I need to tell you, though. I'm bisexual, I think. I've never had a boyfriend or a girlfriend, although I went on a date or two with a girl. My dad set us up."

"Trent, why don't we just say we went to see a movie together as friends. I had a lot of fun, but I'm just not ready to date seriously yet.

"Blaine, how do you feel about Vogue?" I asked, desperately wanting to change the subject.

"The song?"

"The magazine?"

"Um, I've read my mom's when she was finished with it. I haven't gotten to read very many of the newest issues. There's a store nearby, and that movie they are seeing still has thirty more minutes. What do you say we go buy us a few magazines?"

"I'd say, it sounds like a plan."

Author's Note: These chapters keep growing in length. This chapter is filled with Ethan and Thomas, but I'm sorry guys, they will eventually fade from the story. They will both show up in one shots and in small parts throughout the rest of this story. There is one big plotline left for them, but I just wanted to warn you guys. Ultimately, this is Blaine's story, and I don't want to pull focus. Besides, if I write anything more heated, I'd have to change the rating. Next, up Sectionals & Les' Mis.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the movies mentioned here.

 **Don't forget to message or review with your guess for a potential Kurt sighting. It won't be the commercial again.**


	54. Chapter 54- Ever the Same

**Chapter 54- Ever the same**

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Thanks to the fabulous Rob Thomas for the song, Ever the Same. I have been planning to use this song since I started writing this months ago.

 **Author's Note:** Oops! I need to stop writing multiple chapters at once, because I included a scene from this chapter in the last chapter without realizing it, So I put it back in this chapter and it removed it from the last one. According to the date, the commercial wouldn't have aired until the first of December. Sorry.

Ok. The following readers have guessed or predicted a sighting: Simplyaprillynn, crissbookworm, and belindaheflin1 predicted future sightings, so they will receive a sneak peek of the scene they predicted. Keep guessing or suggesting. I have several planned. I got a few suggestions that I hadn't thought of, and if I used them, you guys will get a sneak peek too. Thank you to all those that reviewed the previous chapter. I love you guys. Thanks for the comments on the poems. They are 100% originals.

Thank you to DJ Eclipse, the best editor ever.

 **Tuesday, December 1, 2009**

 **Kurt, Hummel Residence-8 PM**

 **Kurt to Thomas:** Guess what! Guess what, guess what!

 **Thomas to Kurt:** What! :D

 **Kurt to Thomas:** Guess who's on TV?

 **Thomas to Kurt:** If it isn't you, this is an awful story.

 **Kurt to Thomas:** It is me. Well, me and the whole glee club. Rachel arranged for us all to appear in a commercial for Mattress Land. We filmed yesterday, and it was a blast. We got to jump on the mattresses like they were trampolines. We sang Jump by Van Halen. It was awesome! :D :D :D :P :P :) :) :) :) :D. :D :D I'm on TV!

 **Thomas to Kurt:** How old are you? Because you sound like a six year old.

 **Kurt to Thomas:** Ha! Somebody's jealous. :D

 **Thomas to Kurt:** So when does it air?

 **Kurt to Thomas:** They are supposed to put it on the air this week.

 **Thomas to Kurt:** You are going to be famous!

 **Kurt to Thomas:** Well, obviously! Although I doubt anybody important will see it. It's just a local production. Maybe it will keep me from being slushied for a day though. I doubt it, because the Neanderthals that are responsible for that don't watch anything but the sports channels.

 **Thomas to Kurt:** I'm sorry. I can't believe they don't just get rid of the slushee machine.

 **Kurt to Thomas:** You'd think, wouldn't you.

 **Thomas to Kurt:** You will have to send me a copy of the commercial. I bet it's great. I can't believe I know two people that will be on tv this week.

 **Kurt to Thomas:** Who else?

 **Thomas to Kurt:** Blaine's brother is the spokesperson for Barko's Dog Biscuits.

 **Kurt to Thomas:** Oh. That's cool. We don't have a dog so I don't usually pay attention to those commercials.

 **Thomas to Kurt:** How is everything else going?

 **Kurt to Thomas:** It's ok, I think.

 **Thomas to Kurt:** What did you decide about that guy you like?

 **Kurt to Thomas:** Finn?

 **Thomas to Kurt:** Yeah. Did you ever say anything to him?

 **Kurt to Thomas:** I was going to. I even gave Rachel a bad makeover because she likes him too. But he loves Quinn. Rachel was right. I don't have a chance.

 **Thomas to Kurt:** I'm sorry Kurt.

 **Kurt to Thomas:** It's ok. I just feel lonely sometimes.

 **Thomas to Kurt:** I've been there. I was the only out guy at Central for a couple years. I figured I would never find anyone. But Kurt, listen, you will find someone. You are a great guy. Sometimes you meet the right person when you least expect it. You may have already met him.

 **Kurt to Thomas:** I don't understand how you know.

 **Thomas to Kurt:** It's easy to misinterpret. I thought Blaine was my soul mate at first, and I think we could have been a couple for awhile if I hadn't have moved. However, I don't think we want the same things in life. We never really talked about the future. When you asked me who I saw myself with in ten years, I couldn't picture Blaine, because I honestly never thought that far ahead with him.

 **Thomas to Kurt:** It wasn't that we didn't want the same things for our lives. I don't think he knows what he wants for his own future. Ethan and I, on the other hand, talk about what's going to happen further down the line all the time. And when he talks about it, he talks about his plans for us, or he asks me what I think about things for his future. I do the same with him. I can't see life without him.

 **Kurt to Thomas:** That's so sweet.

 **Thomas to Kurt:** Don't get me wrong. Blaine is a great guy. We are still best friends. He's going to make some guy very happy some day. And I know he will figure out what he wants his life. He's just young right now. I hope he goes into some type of performing. He's incredible.

 **Kurt to Thomas:** Heisagreatperformer **.** Heseemednice **.**

 **Kurt to Thomas:** I think that's what I like about Finn. He's a leader. He always tries to do the right thing. He isn't the brightest crayon in the box though. I mean he cheats off a girl that thinks the square root of 4 is rainbows.

 **Thomas to Kurt:** LOL. So what do you see for your future?

 **Kurt to Thomas:** Julliard , then Broadway baby! New York City!

 **Thomas to Kurt:** Actually, Blaine said he would like the Broadway scene too, but I don't think he knows for sure yet. He's a only Freshman.

 **Kurt to Thomas:** Seriously, I thought he was older.

 **Thomas to Kurt:** I did too when I first met him, although I thought he was short.

 **Thomas to Kurt:** I thought you would want to go into fashion.

 **Kurt to Thomas:** Um! I don't know if I want to design for the rest of my life, although when I'm famous, I will probably design my own clothes for the Tony's.

 **Thomas to Kurt:** That will be cool. When they ask, "Who are you wearing?" you can say you are wearing a Kurt Hummel original. If I ever get to go to an awards show, you will definitely design mine.

 **Kurt to Thomas:** And if a director is ever in severe need of set designers, I can say I know a guy.

 **Thomas to Kurt:** Awesome. You actually know two. Ethan wants to do the same thing.

 **Kurt to Thomas:** So what do you see in your future?

 **Thomas to Kurt:** Set design in Chicago. I really like it here.

 **Kurt to Thomas:** It's amazing how quickly that all changed for you.

 **Thomas to Kurt:** I told you. You never know.

 **Kurt to Thomas:** When is the show? Isn't your play coming up soon?

 **Thomas to Kurt:** Next week.

 **Kurt to Thomas:** Is Blaine coming?

 **Thomas to Kurt:** No, he has sectionals that same weekend. I guess you guys have sectionals too!

 **Kurt to Thomas:** Yeah! I hope Mr. Shue gives us a set list soon.

 **Thomas to Kurt:** Wait! It's next week and you don't have a list yet?

 **Kurt to Thomas:** I know, right. Well, I have to go. See ya!

 **Thomas to Kurt:** See you!

 **Wednesday, December 2, 2009**

 **Sebastian, Dalton Academy 4:30 PM**

Showtime was a week away. I was losing time. I looked over at Thomas and Ethan and they were sitting side by side, with an ankle crossed over each others, pinkies linked, practically ignoring their surroundings. Occasionally, they would caress each other's arm, press a small kiss to the other's cheek, or run their fingers through the other one's hair. There was no denying it. They were sleeping with each other. I figured they were just messing with me at poetry night when they were talking about foreplay, but that thought quickly went out the window when I saw Ethan grab Thomas by the tie and lead him out the door. Where was that take charge gusto when we dated? I stepped outside and didn't see them, but there was definitely something going on in Thomas' car. The stupid windows were tinted so I couldn't snap a picture. I'd have to be quicker next time. I finally just left and went to Tryst.

I had been watching them for the last few weeks, waiting for them to slip up on campus. I had even come back after hours, hoping to catch them in the act. Students really could get in trouble for excessive PDA on campus, and getting caught in any sexual act could get you suspended or expelled, depending on the severity of the act. It never stopped me, but I always tried to be careful. However, I had slipped up and let Ethan catch me with Mr. Adler in the auditorium, and now he had that over my head. I knew the only reason he hadn't said anything is that he didn't want to get Mr. Adler fired. I didn't really care. He wasn't that impressive in the sack. I was only with him for the easy blackmail opportunity.

However, I hadn't seen anything between them that I could use yet. Actually, they had just been sickeningly cute. This would be more difficult than I thought. I knew I would have to rely on plan B.

I left the auditorium and headed over to Mr. Adler's office. "Hi, Professor," I grinned. "Do you have a minute? I'd like to discuss the notes on my last paper."

"Mr. Smythe, now isn't the best time."

"I suggest you make a few minutes available because I really need to work on those revisions ASAP."

"Fine, but we need to make it quick."

I followed close behind him, as he lead the way to his office.

Immediately after the door closed, he turned and started kissing my neck.

"Uh uh. You said we didn't have time for that. I need your key to the auditorium."

"Sebastian, I don't hand that key over to anybody. It's against school policy."

"So is screwing a student. Or technically, I guess I was the one doing all the work. Look, we both know you could lose your job over this, and I still have those pictures on my phone. I'd hate for those to wind up in your wife's mailbox or email inbox. Is she aware that you've been sleeping around or of the fact that you're gay?"

"Look, little twerp. If you think you are going to blackmail me, you are sadly mistaken. I'm a respected teacher here, and you are just a little unknown freshman. I have yet to see these alleged photos."

"First, I'm not just a little unknown freshman. I'm a Smythe. My father is the state's attorney for Ohio, so of course I know all about the importance of evidence. This leads me to my second point. Which of these pictures do you think captures your betrayal better, this one or one of these others?" I held up four different photographs of us in compromising positions. "I personally think your wife would like this close up of your…."

"Enough! Here, take it," he said, practically throwing the key at me. "I expect it back in my mailbox tomorrow morning. If there is any funny business, you better believe I will report seeing you, you little slut."

"Oh, such a dirty mouth. I can't wait for my turn to try it out."

"Out of my office, Smyth. It better be in my mailbox by 7:00 A.M. or I will fail you on your next assignment. Just try me." He threw the photos in my face.

"Oh, fun! I knew there was something I liked about you, Gregory. I wouldn't leave these lying around," I smirked. "I was careful not to get my face, but I certainly got yours. What would your colleagues say?" He glared at me and ripped them to pieces. "Oh, good thinking. It's too bad that I have about a dozen more copies of each of those. Oh, point three, next time, you should really get to know who you're screwing with. Because this time, I think you are a little out of your league."

I peered out of his office blinds before sneaking out of his office. Now for phase two. I needed to draw Ethan and Thomas out of the auditorium for the night. Thanks to the other night, I knew how to do that. I headed back over to the auditorium.

Ethan and Thomas had abandoned their earlier positions. Their freshman and sophomore minions were reviewing each backdrop, checking for imperfections as both boys took a turn looking each one over. Thomas was actually quite calm, making notes on his notepad, while Ethan was a little more anal (ha!) during his inspection. He was even taking pictures on his phone of each backdrop. I guess I knew who was the dominant one in that relationship.

I made my way to the front stage and cued my music. I couldn't really do anything until they dismissed the others. It took a few run throughs of my songs, but finally, they let the others leave for the day. I turned off my music and pretended to wrap it up.

I walked rather loudly toward the front entrance where I turned out the auditorium lights, then turned back around and sat in the front row, camera in hand, just in case.

 **Wednesday, December 2, 2009**

 **Ethan, Chicago Academy Auditorium**

"I thought they'd never leave."

"If you wanted them to leave, then maybe you shouldn't have been so nitpicky, babe," he snickered.

"I'm not nickpicky. I just want it to be perfect," I replied.

"That's the very definition of nitpicky, dear," he grinned.

"You hush," I joked lightly and I brushed my lips against his.

"Did Sebastian leave?"

"I believe he did. I wonder why he was practicing. According to him, he is the epitome of perfection already, which is why he leaves early most days. You notice that he's left us alone since that night at the cafe."

"I still don't trust him. He was up to something," he asserted. "I just know it."

"It's fine, babe. Don't worry." I placed a small kiss to his cheek. He lifted his head and his lips met mine in a gentle, slow kiss. "I love you," he whispered in my ear. Then he dropped a kiss on my ear and began kissing aggressively down my neck. "Let's get out of here," he whispered seductively, as I grabbed his hand and led him to the door. "Your place or mine?"

"Are your parents home?" I asked.

"I don't think so."

"Then your place it is!" I stated as I checked the lock to the back door. "Hey, I'm going to swing around the front and make sure that door is locked too, okay. I'll meet you at your place."

"I'll wait."

We arrived at his place about ten minutes later. "Mom, are you home?" he called, looking around, as he grabbed my hand and pulled me into his bedroom.

Things had been interesting since we shared our poems at the cafe that night. Not only did we share our feelings, but we had shared a bed. We had slept in the same bed before, but I had promised his mom no funny business. However, I had broken that particular promise that night. I never thought he would feel ready so soon. He had been so sure when we left the cafe, but then we were both a bundle of nerves when we got back to his place. He was so scared that he was shaking. We laid on his bed for awhile and cuddled, kissing lightly, and just talking. I reassured him that we didn't have to do anything that he wasn't ready for, or we could try anything he wanted to try.

That next morning, I woke up with his head on my bare chest. Although we certainly took things up a notch, we both had decided we weren't ready for actual sex yet. Over the past few weeks since, we had spent as much time together as possible, each getting a little bolder with one another. I suspected that my mom thought we were having sex, which certainly made it a little harder to get some alone time.

I sat down on his bed and Thomas sat down right beside me, wasting no time before he started kissing my neck.

"Thomas?"

"What's wrong, sweetie?" he asked lovingly. He started caressing my arm lightly, as his eyes gazed into mine.

"I've got a really bad feeling."

"What, did I do something wrong?"

"No, no, babe. You are absolutely perfect. Something just feels off."

"What is it, sweetie? Is this about us? I'm sorry I'm not ready for it all. I'll get there. I promise. I, I..."

"No, you're amazing, and incredibly sexy. I definitely don't regret a thing we do. Ever! It's the show; I just can't shake the feeling that something isn't right."

He giggled. "Babe, the backdrops are done. The props are ready. Everything is perfect. Almost as perfect as this gorgeous boy beside me." He began kissing down my neck, pausing right above my collar bone. I moaned. "Relax," he reassured me. "We did a great job and everything is ready for next week."

"It's just that I can't quit thinking about it."

"Well, we will just have to do something to take your mind off of it, now won't we?"

"What do you have in mind?" I asked, running my finger seductively over the waistband of his pants. He gently pulled my shirt over my head and threw it to the floor.

"You will just have to come closer and find out," he said, crashing his lips into mine, as I pushed him against the bed sheet.

 **Thursday, December 3, 2009**

 **Thomas, Chicago Academy Auditorium 3 PM**

Normally, I'm already in the auditorium before most of the other stage hands, but today Ethan and I were in the library working on some homework. We strolled in leisurely, hand in hand, when one of the freshman stage hands ran up to us frantically.

"Ethan! Thomas! Do you know anything about this? What happened?"

"Liam, calm down! What's wrong?"

"Somebody destroyed our backdrops!"

"WHAT?" Ethan's face went from calm to frantic in two seconds flat. I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, there is minor damage to 3 of them, and major damage to the battle scene and the bar scene."

"When did this happen?" he inquired. "Thomas and I just inventoried them all yesterday."

Just then, Sebastian entered the auditorium with Mrs. Brock, Mr. Proctor, and Billy, the student director. "Yeah, let's ask them. They were still here yesterday after I finished. Doesn't Ethan have a key?"

"Boys, did you notice any damage to the backdrops yesterday before you left?" questioned Mrs. Brock. "Sebastian said that you were here when he left yesterday."

"We weren't here much longer after that, and we made sure we locked up. I checked both doors," Ethan defended.

"Are you sure that you locked them both Ethan?" asked Mr. Proctor.

"Oh, I think he may have been too distracted for that," Sebastian chimed in.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Ethan fumed.

"Is Thomas that forgettable in the sack? I think these might say more than I could," smirked Sebastian. He pulled out several photographs.

What could he have photographs of? We weren't sneaking around. Everyone knew that we were together. There was no rule about that. I was very careful about public affection, especially after what happened at the Sadie Hawkin's dance, although I had kissed Ethan in public at the cafe. Sebastian had been there that night, but there was no rule that we couldn't kiss off campus. I looked down at the photos and I froze. I recognized the clothes we were wearing in the photographs. Those were taken yesterday night in the auditorium before we went to my house.

There were about a dozen photos, each one appearing more scandalous than the first. The first ones were just us kissing, but the last ones showed me sucking on Ethan's neck with our hands roaming all over each other.

"See what I mean. I know Thomas here is fairly new. Maybe it wasn't made clear the rules about sex on campus," Sebastian sneered.

Ethan stepped right up to Sebastian's face. "We didn't have sex in the auditorium. The only one that does that is you!"

"Slanderous! Of course, I see no proof. It appears to me the only ones caught with their pants down is you two," Sebastian retorted.

"Boys, that's enough! All three of you, come with me now!"

"Mr. Proctor, the backdrops! Can I at least tell the rest of the crew what to do to fix some of the minor damage? The show is a week away. We can save three of them, I'm sure."

"Mr. Sullivan, I'm afraid that may no longer be your concern. All three of you need to come with me to see Mr. Lewis right now!"

 **Thursday, December 3, 2009**

 **Thomas, Hendrix Residence, 6:00 PM**

This was a disaster! All three of us had to speak to the principal separately. He questioned me for a half hour over the inventory, Ethan's and my relationship, and the allegations about Sebastian. I answered each question honestly, although I didn't say anything about Mr. Adler. I had never ever actually caught them in the act. I didn't know Mr. Adler, but I didn't want to cause any trouble for his family. He was married with two small children. I wondered if Mrs. Adler knew or suspected the affair.

After we finished talking, he told me that I was suspended for a day. I didn't have to worry about Sebastian's tricks because my mom was going to kill me. I'd never really been in any real trouble before. However, I couldn't focus on me. Ethan was in a much worse situation.

He was suspended as well, but he was also removed as lead set designer. I tried to talk to him, but he wouldn't even look at me. After sending him repeated texts, his mother responded saying that they had confiscated his phone. I bet his parents were pissed. They came and met him in the principal's office. I wished he would've talked to me. I just wanted to hold him and comfort him. This was just as much my fault as his. I couldn't control the tears gushing from my eyes as I dropped to the floor. This was such a mess.

My eye caught a glimpse of the cd player on the night stand. The cd. Blaine always told me I could turn to it for comfort if I needed it. I grabbed the case and started scanning the labels. Was there one for when my whole world fell apart?

Oh my goodness! There was. The label said almost exactly that. I skipped the tracks to number 10. His voice flooded the room immediately.

 **My Dearest Thomas,**

 **I wish I could hold you now and whisper softly into your ear all the things that make you amazing. I already miss holding you close against me, hearing your tender heart beating as you sleep. I don't know exactly what situation made you skip to this track today, but I do know that I'm here for you. I always will be. I have loved this song since the first time I heard it, but I never quite understood what it meant until now.**

Weweredrawnfromtheweeds

 _We were brave like soldiers_

 _Falling down under the pale moonlight_

 _You were holding to me_

 _Like a someone broken_

 _And I couldn't tell you, but I'm telling you now_

 _Just let me hold you while you're falling apart_

 _Just let me hold you so we both fall down_

 _Fall on me_

 _Tell me everything you want me to be_

 _Forever with you forever in me_

 _Ever the same_

 _We would stand in the wind_

 _We were free like water_

 _Flowing down_

 _Under the warmth of the sun_

 _Now it's cold, and we're scared_

 _And we've both been shaken_

 _Look at us_

 _Man, this doesn't need to be the end_

 _Just let me hold you while you're falling apart_

 _Just let me hold you so we both fall down_

 _Fall on me, tell me everything you want me to be_

 _Forever with you_

 _Forever in me_

 _Ever the same_

 _Call on me_

 _I'll be there for you, and you'll be there for me_

 _Forever it's you_

 _Forever in me_

 _Ever the same_

 _You may need me there_

 _To carry all your weight_

 _But you're no burden I assure_

 _You tide me over_

 _With a warmth I'll not forget_

 _But I can only give you love_

 _Fall on me_

 _Tell me everything you want me to be_

 _Forever with you forever in me_

 _Ever the same_

 **Thomas,**

 **Call me. I don't care how long it's been, whether we just talked 5 minutes ago or five days ago. I will always be there ready to listen to you, whether you are sharing joy or pain, but especially if you are falling apart. I will always be that shoulder you can cry on, even if I can't be right beside you. I love you always.**

I didn't hesitate. I picked up the phone and dialed his number.

"Blaine? **"**

 **_** **Thursday,December 3, 2009**

 **Blaine, Dalton Academy,- Blaine's and Sam's dorm**

I just finished up with Warbler practice and it was absolutely exhausting. I had some homework to do, but I needed to rest for a minute. I flopped down on the bed and turned on the tv. Maybe I could catch a rerun of "How I Met Your Mother" or something. I started flipping through the channels, but didn't see anything that caught my eye. I left it on a local station and picked up my literature textbook.

 **JUMP**

 **JUMP**

I love that song, but it didn't sound like Van Halen.

 **Might as well jump, jump**

 **Might as well jump**

 **Go ahead and jump, jump**

 **Go ahead and jump**

 **Ohhh, oh, oh, jump, oh, jump, oh, jump, oh, jump**

 **JUMP**

"Hey, dude! Whatcha watching?" Sam asked, bursting through the door. He caught me. I was staring intently at the screen. These kids were bouncing on mattresses and singing. They sounded amazing. They were performing flips and very impressive dance moves. It made me want to jump on the furniture too. I did a double take. One of those kids looked familiar. A petite brunette with beautiful skin was in a narrow passage between two stacks of mattresses smiling and beckoning the camera and the viewers to follow him. All the kids wore periwinkle pajamas, but he was adorable. I knew that face. Where have I seen him before? Before I could really focus in, it cut to some brunette short girl that basically hogged the camera for the rest of the commercial.

"I know that face, but I can't place him."

"Isn't that Thomas' friend? He was at the play I think. Was it Kirk?"

"I can't remember. But he sure is a cutie."

"Awww! Blaine has a celebrity crush."

"Oh, hush," I blushed.

"Seriously, it seems like you like this boy. Maybe you need to ask Thomas about him. Where did Thomas say this boy lived again?"

"Lima."

"That's not too far away. Seriously, it wouldn't hurt."

"Look, I told Trent that I wasn't really ready for a relationship. I'm ok and it looks like he is too."

Just then, Thomas' number flashed across the screen. I picked up the phone.

"Blaine?" he sobbed.

"Are you ok?" I asked soothingly.

"No, I'm not. Do you have a minute?"

"Tell me everything. I have however long you need me for, always."

I just listened as he poured out his soul. My heart broke a little when he told me some of the more intimate details. They already slept together? Focus, Blaine. They were in love. Of course they were going to start getting more physical. It just hurt to hear details.

"What are you guys going to do about the backdrops?"

"I don't know. Two of them are completely destroyed. There's not enough time for us to finish and they demoted Ethan. Blaine, he's so good at directing everyone in what to do."

"Thomas, so are you. You did it on the set of The Wizard of Oz. Remember, you have a whole school of artists. Not to mention, a very talented artist as a mother. Aren't his parents artists as well?"

"Blaine, you are a genius! I need to call Ethan. Thank you!"

"You're welcome. That's what best friends are for." I smiled. "Thomas, you need to take care of this Sebastian kid."

"I know. I think I know exactly what to do about him as well."

 **Author's note: Up next, Les' Mis & sectionals. It will probably be two parts. The first part should be posted next weekend. I'd like to say that they both will be, but that probably isn't realistic. Sorry about the commercial mix up. I'll try to be more careful next time. :( Don't forget to leave a review. **


	55. Chapter 55-Showtime

Chapter 55-Showtime Part 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Sigh.

Author's Note: This chapter will be in three parts. I will post part two and three as soon as I can. And I'm going to go ahead and say I'm sorry in advance for this chapter. Don't hate me. I have a reason for everything.

Thank you to SimplyAprillynn and DJ Eclipse for all your help on this chapter.

Part 1

 **Thursday, December 3, 2009,**

 **Kurt, Hummel residence-4:00**

"Kurt, hey." Thomas sounded extremely stressed and upset.

"Hey, this must be serious for you to call. What's wrong?"

"You know how some days you are the windshield and some days you are the bug?"

"Um, yes, although that's a totally weird way to start a conversation. Go on."

"Today, Ethan and I were the bugs."

"What happened?"

"The principal thinks Ethan and I neglected to lock the auditorium, and someone destroyed several of our backdrops for the play."

"Oh my gosh, Thomas. That's awful. What are you going to do?"

"Actually, I think I have a plan to take care of the backdrops, but I have a bigger problem."

"Which is?"

"The biggest bug of them all. Sebastian!"

"You think that he is responsible?"

"I'm certain of it. But the problem is that I have no proof. His father is some big shot attorney. Why do all of these guys have jerks as sons?"

"Thomas, focus! What are you going to do to prove it?"

"I don't know. He's really good at covering his tracks."

"You need a windshield!"  
"Huh?"

"To make him spill his guts. I'm not sure exactly what to do. It's going to take someone a lot more ruthless and dirty to catch a guy like that."

"Do you know someone like that? That sounds like playing with fire."

"More like making a deal with Satan herself. Let me get her on the line right now." It only rang once when an aggressive latina voice spoke up.

"What do you want, Lady Lips?"

"Hey, Satan, I mean Santana. Do you have a minute?"

"I'm waiting for my food to arrive at Breadstix, and you know how I feel about my breadstix. You have about five minutes. If it's not out then, I'll go all Lima Heights on that lazy waitress. If you aren't done with your pathetic sob story in that time, I'm hanging up regardless. Spill!"

"You heard her, Thomas." I assured him. "If anyone will know how to handle that weasel Sebastian, it's Santana."

Thomas explained the situation to her.

"Oh, boy," Santana smugly stated, " you are going to have to give this little sleaze ball a taste of his own medicine."

"How?"

"You are going to have to get his guard down. He's a slut, so how do you think? You need him to get caught with his pants down."

"How do I do that?"

"Listen to Santana! I gots this. Here's what you do."

 **Thursday, December 3, 2009**

 **Mrs. Helen Sullivan,** **Sullivan Residence**

Today has been absolutely dreadful. Ethan has been a star student since he started at the academy. He was practically recruited. It didn't hurt that our family designed and built the place from the ground up. Ethan was a prodigy, and basically he had early acceptance to any design program he wanted after he graduated. The last thing we expected was to get a call saying he was suspended for public displays of affection and irresponsible behavior. They even stripped his title of lead set designer.

"Son, you are grounded. That means no going out this weekend and no visits from your boyfriend. Let me see your cell phone," Peter scolded.

"Dad, please let me call Thomas first. He must be upset. Please, just let me."

"Are you sleeping with him?" I asked. I don't know why I asked. I had suspected that they had been since we let him go to Ohio with that boy. We trusted our son, but honestly, I don't think I realized how troubled this Thomas kid was. I was beginning to wonder if he was a bad influence on Ethan. He didn't need anyone messing up the future that we had been planning for him.

"Mom, we have slept in the same bed, more than once, and we have fooled around quite a bit."

"Are you a virgin, I mean? Don't give us all the details. I don't even know if I'm sure what I mean by that."

"If you are asking if we have gotten off together, the answer is yes. And if I'm being honest, he isn't my first."

"Ethan, how many others have there been?" I asked sternly.

"Only one, mom," he answered. "And that was with Sebastian."

"That other kid in the office?" Peter questioned. "How long has this been going on?"

"We dated for a few weeks. I dumped him because he was trying to pressure me into sex. I knew I wasn't ready. He cheated on me." He looked at us sincerely. He was telling the truth at least.

"Son, I just can't believe that you would throw yourself around like that."

"Mom, dad. It's not like that with Thomas. I love him. He isn't pressuring me, and I'm not pressuring him. Dad, you told me that sex should be used to express love in a monogamous relationship, and that we should reserve it only for each other."

He paused. "I made a mistake with Sebastian, and I deeply regretted it. I still do, especially now that I have Thomas. He knows about Sebastian. I told him everything. That's the kind of relationship we have, mom. We discuss everything. I don't want to keep anything from him. I love him and I completely respect him. I want our relationship to be open, honest, and safe."

"Son, I think you are too young for sex."

"We aren't technically having sex."

"Ethan, I can't pretend that I didn't when I was your age, but I regretted that. It complicates a relationship. And I'm entirely disappointed that you two would do something so private in a public place. Pictures can follow people around," Peter warned.

"Dad, all we did in that auditorium is kiss, and we thought we were alone. Thomas is very reluctant to show public affection after what happened to him. He also wants to respect the rules of the Academy."

"It doesn't sound like it," I remarked.

I heard my phone buzzing.

"Mom, is that Thomas? He must be upset or worried sick. Please, mom. Let me at least tell him I'm grounded. Let me explain to him that I'm not mad at him. He'lI think I'm avoiding him. I didn't get to say anything to him about this. They wouldn't let us talk in the office. Please."

"I'll text him for you," I assured him. I texted him a short message about Ethan being grounded for a week from his phone and from company, and I asked him to please respect that. "Ethan, we need to set some ground rules. You could lose everything due to this. Several design schools have already contacted us about you."

"Why haven't you said anything?"

"It's early, Ethan. You are just a junior, and ultimately, the school you go to is your choice. We want the best for you," Peter added. "You have a bright future ahead of you, and your mother and I are concerned that this boy is distracting you from those goals. We aren't so sure you should be spending so much time with this boy."

"Actually, it's the opposite. He has the same dream. He's incredible, mom. You saw his work. You told me those backdrops were my best yet. That's because of him. He inspires me. He challenges me. It's my designs, but he helps me see things in ways I didn't before. He opens up a whole new line of vision, dad. It's like I've been seeing things in a fog before he came into my life, and now I have absolute clarity. I can picture my future. I can picture things ten years down the road, my future. Our future. Please, mom, dad. Don't keep me from him. He makes me so happy. I'm not the cynical, lonely guy I once was. Mom, I think Sebastian is behind all of this. He's trying to get back at me for dumping him. He's been pursuing Thomas ever since he met him, and he's been worse since Thomas and I started dating. Please, don't…."

At that moment, there was a knock at the door.

Mom rose and walked to the door. "It's Thomas," she said to us. "I'm going to send him home. I told him you were grounded," she scoffed.

"Let him in, Helen. We need to all have a conversation. We need to set some rules. But Ethan is right. We need to hear him out."

 **Thursday, December 3, 2009**

 **Thomas**

"Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Sullivan. Could I come in? I really would like to talk to you." Mrs. Sullivan said no at first, but Mr. Sullivan nodded and motioned for me to come inside. They were so welcoming and inviting the first time I had met them, but now they had a reason to dislike me. I wasn't sure if they blamed me for what happened or not.

"First, I'd like to apologize. I'm sure you saw the pictures, and I just wanted to say I'm sorry for any embarrassment they might have caused."

"Are you sleeping with our son?" Mrs. Sullivan asked bluntly, glaring at me intently, like a tiger waiting to pounce and attack its aggressor.

I'm sure that my face turned crimson. "Mrs. Sullivan, I'll be honest. I love your son dearly. I guess it depends on how you define "Sleeping with your son," but we do have a physical relationship."

"I'm concerned that it's too soon for you two to be engaged in any kind of sexual activity. You've only been together for a month. We are also concerned that Ethan has been showing signs of being distracted since you entered his life. You are a sweet boy, but Ethan has very big plans for his life. We can't allow for those to be disrupted," Mrs. Sullivan stated.

"Do I get to talk at all, mom?" Ethan asked. "Look mom, I love Thomas. Yes, you guys have big plans for my future, but have you ever paused and asked me about what my plans are. I mean, it is my life. When I stop and think about what I want for my future, Thomas is a key factor. I know you guys think that it is too soon to make plans like that, but dad, you told me once that when I met Mr. Right, I would just know. I do. I'm sure of it. I don't know exactly where I'll go to school after I graduate, but I know I want Thomas by my side."

"Ethan, this relationship is so new. We would hate for you to make any plans based solely on Thomas, and then something happens and you two break up or something. You can't build your entire future based on him. Ethan, you boys are so young, with bright promising futures."

"What's to say that we couldn't accomplish our goals together," I argued. "You two did. Didn't you say that you've been together since college?"

"Exactly. We both dated different people in high school. Do you think either of us realized that we would end up with someone other than who we thought we would when we were your age?"

"Mom, dad I appreciate your concern greatly, but I'd like you to understand that this is my life. You've always trusted me before."

"You've never gave us a reason not to, but Ethan, you have to admit this looks bad."

"Mr and Mrs. Sullivan, may I?" I began. "I know everything looks bad, but this is not all it appears to be. There was foul play involved, and Ethan didn't have anything to do with it. I have a plan, but I need your help. You are both artists and I know that you know plenty of artistic people. We need your help getting volunteers with artistic abilities. I'm organizing an event in which parents, students, and community members help with the arts. Together, we can repair and recreate the damaged backdrops."

"And who's going to repair our son's damaged reputation?" Mrs. Sullivan asked.

"I have a plan for that, too. Ethan, may I have a moment alone with your parents. Then, if it's ok with them, I'd like to speak with you as well."

"Um, Thomas, are you going to talk about me behind my back to my parents?"

"Um, yeah. Kind of. Mostly good things. It isn't all about you, darling. Ok?"

"Ok, but please don't leave without saying goodbye. Please! Mom and dad, is that ok if I talk to him for a few minutes before he leaves? I really need to talk to him."

"Five minutes, because you are grounded, son." He turned around and went to his room.

"What do you say about the project?"

They glanced at each other and nodded. "We'll help in any way possible," Mr. Sullivan offered, "But we have a condition."

 **Thursday, December 3, 2009**

 **Ethan**

Today had been hell. Thomas and I had worked so hard to create those backdrops, just to have them ruined. On top of that, I was suspended. I had never gotten in trouble at school in my life. I worked hard to get appointed lead set designer just to have it all taken away. And to make matters worse, my parents lost trust in me. I had always worked hard to please them. My parents weren't perfect by any means, but they loved me and trusted me, or at least they had. Now, I felt that wearing thin. I could tell that my mother didn't trust Thomas at all now. She had looked at him earlier in disgust.

I knew last night that something didn't feel right. I wanted to go back to the auditorium. I could have sworn I locked both doors, but maybe I forgot to pull one of them to. It's possible. I didn't know what else could have happened. The janitorial staff doesn't come on Wednesday nights, so it wasn't them. It had to have been me. Maybe Sebastian was right. Maybe I had been careless.

I had so many thoughts swarming in my head. Anger, frustration, resentment, disappointment, and most of those were self-directed. Mostly, I just felt helpless. Everything was a mess, and I didn't have the first clue how to fix any of it.

I wondered what Thomas and my parents were discussing. I needed to speak to him. I was so scared that he was angry at me. I needed reassurance that everything would be ok. I heard the door creak, and Thomas was standing at my door. I rushed over to him and collapsed into his arms. "Oh, thank God, Thomas! I'm so glad you stopped by." I started dropping frantic kisses on his face, his lips, his neck, anywhere my lips could connect with his skin.

He hugged me briefly and then he stepped back several paces. His usual smile was gone. "Ethan, they only gave me a minute, and we need to talk about this."

"I'm sorry babe. This has just been a hell of a day, and I just need to kiss you right now."

"Ethan, look at me. We need to talk." The seriousness in his voice and the look on his face scared the hell out of me.

"Thomas, I'm sorry. Are you ok? Talk to me. Please, babe. Was it my parents? What did they say to you?"

"Ethan, I'm sorry, but I think we need to break up."

"Thomas, you don't mean it. Please, babe."

"Look, I'm sorry, but it has to be this way. I gotta go." Then, without another word, he turned around and walked out the door.

Immediately, I was overwhelmed with pain in my chest. So that's why they call it heartbreak. Although I had made it all day without breaking down, the floodgates opened and I collapsed on my bed.

 **Thursday, December 3, 2009**

 **Thomas, Chicago Academy of the Arts**

My heart was absolutely breaking. I thought the pain I had felt when I left Blaine in the parking lot that day was bad, but this ripped my heart out. I didn't even explain anything. I just walked away. It needed to be done, but that didn't change the way I felt; like my heart was being ripped straight out of my chest.

I still loved him. I wanted to do the right thing, and this was for the best. After talking to everyone, I knew this was the only option. This was the only way I could accomplish what needed to be done. This was the only way he could do what was expected of him.

So why did I feel like I had just made the biggest mistake of my life?

 **Thursday, December 3, 2009**

 **Blaine, Dalton Academy**

I laid on my bed reading the December issue of Vogue. I hoped Thomas and Ethan could get everything straightened out. Thomas was down at first when I spoke to him yesterday, but he seemed to be ok after I suggested that he enlist the help of his mom and Ethan's parents. If I knew Thomas, he had the ability and charisma to get the whole community involved.

I was more concerned about this Sebastian guy. He sounded relentless. Thomas said that he was constantly making inappropriate comments and advances toward him. It sounded to me like he had set up Thomas and Ethan deliberately. This guy needed to back off.

I walked over to my desk and pulled out the envelope that he had sent about a week ago. I had opened it eagerly only to realize that they contained tickets to a show I couldn't attend. I wanted to be there so much to support him. He had been there for me just a few weeks ago. Thomas said he understood, and that I shouldn't let the Warblers down.

I turned the tickets over again and again in my fingers. I went to tuck them back into the envelope when I noticed the letter folded small like the others he had written. How did I miss that? Of course he wrote a letter. This was Thomas.

I hastily unfolded it and sat back down on my bed.

Dear Blaine,

I really miss you. It was so nice to see you at the play, despite the drama (see what I did there.) I'm sending tickets to Les' Miserables. I know you are busy, but I hope you can make it. It would be nice to show you around, and maybe even take you to Poetry night with us. Maybe you could even do an impromptu performance on the stage in the cafeteria. I really want to show you around my school. I love it here, and you would too, even though I know you are doing fine at Dalton.

I wish you were in the show. You would be a natural Marius. The guy playing here is talented, but he doesn't even begin to compare to you in the talent department (or in the looks department either for that matter. Too scrawny.) It doesn't keep him from thinking he's God's gift to men though. Sebastian is relentless. Thank God he wasn't the first gay guy I met. I think I would've turned straight if they were all like that.

Well, I hope I get to see you in a few weeks, but I understand if you are too busy. I'm so proud of you, Blaine. I hope that all is still going well for you. Let me know if you can make it. I'll be looking forward to hearing from you.

Your friend always,

Thomas

That settled it. Thomas needed me. I knew that the Warblers did too, but Thomas was my best friend. I needed to be there. I sat down at my computer and pulled up the Google toolbar. I pulled up airline information to see what flights would be available next week because I had made up my mind. Next weekend, I would be in Chicago. I needed to talk to Wes immediately.

Author's Note: I'm so sorry. I promise that everything will all make sense. Please review, even if you hate me right now.


	56. Chapter 56-Showtime-part 2

**Chapter 56- Showtime Part 2**

Author's Note: According to the reviews, a few of you expressed that you don't like Blaine's decision. Everything has a purpose. I promise it will all make sense. Thanks to DJ Eclipse, simplyaprillyn, and crissbookworm for all your suggestions and feedback on this chapter.

 **Friday, December 4, 2009**

 **Ethan, Sullivan Residence-** **5 AM**

I tossed and turned all night long and finally gave up on trying to sleep. I laid there staring at the ceiling, pondering how to repair things with Thomas. I wish that he would have at least tried to explain what I had done wrong. We were doing so wonderfully and then it had all crashed just like that.

What I told my parents about how I felt about him was true. I wondered if they urged him to end it with me. Mom had looked at him like he was a dirty stain on our ivory carpet. That had to be it. Thomas talked to my mother and father for a while without me. Now I wished that I had remained in the room; I wished that I had run after him; I wished that I had done something, anything.

But in the back of my mind, I couldn't push out the thought that my parents had nothing to do with it. What if it was me? What if he realized that he didn't love me? Was he still in love with Blaine? This was tearing me apart, not knowing or understanding his reasons for this.

I laid there, tossing fitfully, until I finally sat up and grabbed my IPOD. I quickly found the song that I couldn't push out of my brain.

 _Here I am at six o'clock in the morning_

 _Still thinking about you_

 _It's still hard, at six o'clock in the morning_

 _To sleep without you_

It had only been a month, but Thomas was under my skin and completely in my heart. He had been since the moment he had walked into the auditorium.

 _And I know that it might_

 _Seem too late for love_

 _All I know_

 _I need you now_

 _More than words can say_

 _I need you now_

 _I've got to find a way_

 _I need you now_

 _Before I lose my mind_

 _I need you now_

I wish I understood what had happened. This was making me crazy. I had never felt so helpless and lost. I wished he would've explained his reasons, although I'm not sure I could've heard him say it. Had I done something to break his heart? My head was swimming with doubt and unanswered questions.

 _Here I am, I'm looking out my window_

 _I'm dreaming about you_

 _Can't let you go, at six o'clcok in the morning_

 _I feel you beside me_

I wished I knew what he was thinking. I needed to know what happened. I wanted to talk things through with him. I longed to hold him, feel him against me, hear his voice, even if it was just his voice saying goodbye.

 _And I know that it might_

 _Seem too late for love_

 _For love Oh, Oh, Oh_

 _I need you now_

 _More than words can say_

 _I need you now_

 _I've got to find a way_

 _I need you now_

 _Before I lose my mind_

 _I need you now_

I remembered when Thomas had told me about the Sadie Hawkins Dance, about how they had fought back for each other. I thought back to the conversation in the hotel room with Blaine, as his words reappeared in the back of my mind.

" **Take care of him. Love him the way he deserves. He has been dealt a crappy hand lately, but somehow, he keeps getting back up. He's a fighter, but he shouldn't have to fight alone. He needs us both, but he needs you more."**

I made up my mind. I needed to talk to him, but I more than that, I had to tell him that I was in his corner. I was going to fight for him, for us. I was uncertain of so many thing, but one thing that I knew for sure was that this was going to take courage.

I picked up my phone.

"Blaine? It's Ethan. Can we talk?"

 **Friday, December 4, 2009**

 **Blaine, 5 AM**

After looking at flights last night, I thought I could do it. I could make the flight Friday morning and then I could catch the Friday night performance. I wouldn't be able to stay long. I'd have to catch a flight Saturday morning so that I could make it back in time to perform at Regionals.

I needed to talk to Wes and the Warblers. I also couldn't just plan a trip without discussing it with my parents. I really needed to think this all through.

All of a sudden, I was jolted back to reality by my phone's ringtone blaring. It was 5 a.m. Who was calling me this early? Thomas?

I looked at the number and didn't recognize it.

"Blaine? It's Ethan. Can we talk? I don't know what time it is. I'm sorry. Crap!"

"It's ok. What's wrong? Is it Thomas? Is he ok? Are you ok?"

"I don't know!" Ethan sobbed. He sounded awful. "He broke up with me, Blaine."

"Why?"

"That's the thing. He didn't tell me. Have you spoken to him? Has he told you what happened?"

"He told me about the backdrops, but this doesn't make sense. When we spoke, he seemed to have a plan. He loves you, Ethan, but he's panicking right now."

"About our relationship? About school? What, Blaine?"

"About Sebastian."

"Sebastian? What about him?"

"Ethan, you need to talk to Thomas. I don't know all all of the details. He was really vague."

"I don't know if he will talk to me, Blaine. He didn't tell me anything yesterday. Ugh! I'm so confused. All I know is that I don't want us to be over, Blaine. I love him."

"Then fight for him, Ethan."

"How!"

"I think you need to go up to that school and have a talk with some people. This is big, Ethan. You need some help."

"From who?"

"From someone that knows what this Sebastian is capable of."

 **Friday, December 4, 2009**

 **Thomas-Hendrix Residence**

"Son, get out of bed," mom yelled. "You have to get to class."

"I'm suspended, mom. Remember?" I yawned.

"Not anymore, so get in the shower and get in gear."

Huh? I guess Ethan's parents made good on part of their promise. They also promised to help rally people together this weekend to repaint the backdrops. I had made good on my part of the deal too, but I wasn't sure it was worth it. It took every ounce of restraint I had last night to not turn around and apologize right on the spot. I called him once, but hung up immediately, knowing it was no use. He was grounded from his phone. I wanted to explain everything to him, but that would be a mistake.

I grabbed my favorite pair of skinny jeans, which I paired with a form fitting tangerine dress shirt, a teal vest, and a tangerine bowtie. I took extra care in styling my hair this morning. I had to grab his attention.

I grabbed a granola bar and rushed out of the door. I arrived to school ten minutes early. There he was waiting, leaning against the column, a cocky grin spread across his face.

"Hey there, sexy pants. You are absolutely stunning in teal and tangerine!"

"You noticed," I smiled bashfully.

"Of course I noticed. The teal brings out the color of your eyes."

I blushed, but then my eyes met his. "Thank you. I'm glad you are here," I grinned.

"I thought you had gotten into some serious trouble. I told Mr. Lewis that I didn't suspect that you had anything to do with the backdrop incident. I never meant to get you in trouble, but I had to find a way to show you how Ethan really is."

"Thank you, Sebastian," I smiled shyly. "You don't have to worry about him. I broke it off with him. Speaking of that, I have to go. I'm lead designer now and I have to go assess the damage."

"Do you want some company, because I'd love to assess that ass in those tight jeans?"

"No, thank you," I replied. "I wouldn't want to be any trouble."

"Oh baby, It wouldn't be any trouble. I'd enjoy every last second of it. I'd like to make you enjoy it too."

"Thank you." I brushed his bicep with my hand. "I could use some assistance. Those backdrops can be awfully heavy," I added flirtatiously.

"Sure thing," he winked. "I'll give you a hand with anything you'd like."

He was certainly laying on the innuendos rather thickly. It was time to quit playing it so safe. I linked my arm with his and let him walk me to class.

 **Friday, December 4, 2009**

 **Mr. Adler-Mr. Adler's Office**

I found my key back in my mailbox the following morning with a typed note.

 **Thanks. I thought about keeping it so we could have a repeat of what happened in the auditorium last time.**

It wasn't signed, but it didn't have to be. I knew that snark. It was that sniveling, sleazy kid. I had been such an idiot. I had been a teacher for seven years at the Academy. I never thought I would have an affair with a student, especially a 15 year old boy. What was I thinking? I destroyed everything I had ever worked for in a matter of a few minutes.

Then I heard about what happened to the back drops. I knew Sebastian caused it. This kid was a menace. He needed to be stopped, but how? I couldn't step forward without destroying my career, my marriage, my family, and my life. That was statutory rape, consent or not. Plus, he was a boy. I was deeply closeted. I realized I was gay when I was a teenager, but I was terrified to face it. I married the first girl I ever dated.

I sighed. I heard a knock at my office door. Crap! I really hoped it wasn't Sebastian. I opened the door.

"Mr Sullivan!"

I gulped. This wasn't good. Ethan knew. He had caught us in the auditorium. He knew everything, and I'm sure he knew that Sebastian had caused the damage to the backdrops. I was also sure that he realized that I had been involved.

"What do you want?" I inquired.

"You know that I know everything. I know about the affair, and I know he must've gotten a key from you. What I don't know is why? What did I do to you?"

"It's not you. He has pictures. He's threatening to expose me. I can't let this get out."

"That you had sex with a student, or that you are gay."

"Both. Look, I messed up. It was that one time. I regretted it, and he has been blackmailing me ever since. I can't stand that kid."

"Then that makes two of us. We need to show him that he can't manipulate people. I have an idea to teach him a lesson. But I can't do it myself. I need your help."

"What did you have in mind?"

 **Friday, December 4, 2009**

 **Sebastian, Chicago Academy Courtyard -11:30**

Phase two of my plan was in play. I planned on some light flirting. I expected him to be weepy or mopey, but he shocked me with his smiles and giggles. If I hadn't known better, I might even say he was flirting.

I headed out in the court yard, looking for tangerine and teal, when I heard shouting.

"What are you even doing here? I thought you were suspended."

"I had to see you, Thomas. I had to know why."

"Ethan, I don't want to do this here."

"Well, we can't do it in the auditorium, by chance of getting expelled for it being too heated," Ethan scoffed.

"Ethan, I need to go."

"We need to talk, Thomas. You've never shied away from telling me the truth before. So why does the cat have your tongue now?"

"Look, I don't want to do this here!"

"Please, Thomas. Just explain it to me. What did I do?"

"Nothing!" Thomas exploded. "You did nothing. You didn't stand up to your parents. You didn't stand up to Mr Lewis."

"Look, I took the brunt of the blame. That's why my parents are so pissed at me."

"And you think I'm a mama's boy. You should have taken the blame, Ethan! I'm not the one that left the door unlocked."

"I locked the door, Thomas! I know I did. I also didn't destroy the backdrops. That was some punk or maybe Sebastian did it himself. I don't know, but I know I didn't have anything to do with it. Why do you care? Nothing happened to you. You are in charge of the set now. How do I know that you didn't unlock the door yourself?"

"Because I left with you, jackass!"

"Thomas, please!"

"Get away from me, and don't touch me."

"Thomas, baby. I'm sorry. I love you. Don't walk away from us. I'll fight for you, for us."

"Don't! Look, I told you. It's over. Leave me alone."

This was fantastic. It worked. Their big epic romance that they rubbed in my face was over just like that. I barely had to break a sweat. Now, to really make it sting.

"Thomas, are you ok?" I asked. "I overheard you two," I remarked as I ran my fingers down his arm.

"Butt out, Smythe. This is not your fight, although this is what you wanted all along."

"Ooh! Getting a little worked up over there. Some guys really look hot when they're angry. You just look constipated." I smirked. "He told you to leave him alone. I suggest you do as he wishes. Although, if you were any good at that, we wouldn't be having this little exchange, now would we?"

Ethan stepped forward, fist shaking as he grabbed Sebastian by the collar. "Did you not understand, pretty boy? Stay out of our business."

"It doesn't sound to be like you two will be doing any business."

"I told Thomas I'd fight for us, and I'd like to start by kicking your scrawny ass."

"Stop!" Thomas stepped in between us. "You don't get it, Ethan. That's not what I meant."

"Enlighten me."

"I shouldn't have to. Look, you let your parents accuse me of sabotaging you and bringing you down, like I'm trash. I know we don't live in some fancy house, but at least my home is warm and inviting. My mom welcomes you with open arms."

"When she's home! That's the only reason you want to go to your house."

"You know what, pretty boy! It's over. Leave me alone."

Thomas started to walk away from Ethan, but Ethan grabbed his arm and spun him around. Thomas didn't waste a moment, and his hand connected firmly against Ethan's face.

"Here, use that for your next poem. You might want to start trying to brainstorm words that rhyme with Hades because I think you can go to Hell!"

I smirked. Burn. Whew! He was hot when he was angry. I could feel my arousal grow as I watch Thomas smolder. It was time to intervene.

"Hey, you heard him, Sullivan. Get lost! Come on killer. Let's go get a drink."

He linked his arm through mine. "Ok!"

I led him away as Ethan just stared. This was going to be fun. "Later, Mr. Redenbacher."

 **Friday, December 4, 2009**

 **Thomas, Cafe Latte**

"Really! So you have a home in Columbus. I lived in Westerville. I can't believe that we didn't meet in Ohio."

"I'm not really in Ohio that much, although I'm sure we haven't run into each other before I saw you at school. I would've remembered seeing such a sexy guy." He winked and smiled.

"If I remember correctly, I had two black eyes and was in a wheelchair the first time we met. I ran over your foot with my chair. I hope I didn't mess up your shoes."

"You could make it up to me."

"How? I can't afford another pair of Dixons."

Those green eyes blazed with desire. "Come with me. Well, join me at Tryst tonight. Then, by the end of the night, you very well could come with me, if you catch my drift."

I nearly spit out my coffee. He was out there. Fearless. He saw what he wanted, and he didn't stop until he got it. He was a man who knew what he wanted and pursued it relentlessly. I shivered. He was definitely not like Ethan or Blaine, and maybe that's what I needed. I was feisty too. Maybe I needed something less predictable in my life. Sebastian was like fire, glowing, enticing. But if you got too close, you would get burned. Although the burning in my heart was telling me that I needed to do this.

I stared him directly into his eyes, which were currently full of lust and wanting. I could feel my fingers shaking as I raised my hand and stroked his arm. "Sebastian, not here."

"What's wrong? I saw you practically devour Sullivan right here that night, Tiger!"

"Look, I don't really know you that well."

"Why don't we get out of here, and we could remedy that. I'd really like the chance to get familiar with you, in every sense of the word. I know for a fact that Sullivan isn't that great in the sack. I saw you shake earlier. I could cause that sensation all over you, baby."

"Aren't you involved with someone?"

"He doesn't need to know. I'd like to be involved in your wildest fantasy. I'd love to make it a reality. So is it a date?"

"Pick me up at 7:00." I walked away, feeling his eyes staring me up and down. It was going to be an interesting day.

Sebastian sat outside in his jaguar and honked the horn at 7:25. "See you later, mom.," I yelled and ran out the door before she could ask any questions. I hadn't really told her all that had occurred between Ethan and I. If I had, she would have never let me out the door.

Fifteen minutes later, Sebastian and I entered a cheesy looking club. **"** I can't believe those ID's worked. I mean I don't think I look anything like the guy on the ID, and I definitely don't look 27. "

"You don't. You are about 100 times hotter than that guy in the photo," he stated as we danced to Lady Gaga's "Bad Romance." Although he had decent rhythm, he wasn't really the best dancer, but I think it was partly because he wasn't really concerned with the music. His attention was on me, as were his hands. His body stayed within inches of mine, as if I were the only person on the dance floor. Pausing only to grab another drink, we danced until I started to feel the effects of the two beers I had.

"Come on, let's go relax for a little bit," he suggested as he guided me over to the table. I giggled and stumbled as we approached our table. "So, what do you think?"

"It's been fun so far. I didn't think I'd like it."

"I told you should live a little. Redenbacher had you all uptight. I could take you to the men's room and take care of that right now."

"Sebastian," I blushed. It was too soon. "Look, I think you're hot, but I'm not ready for anything like that yet. This is our first date. Do you really think I'm the kind of guy that puts out on the first date?"

"Hey, you question my honor!"

"You say that as if you weren't gyrating against my leg just moments ago. Sebastian, I don't know exactly what you would want from a relationship, but I'll have to know going in that there is more to this than sex. I'm not a hookup kind of guy. I'm not looking for a one night stand. If that's what you want, you've got the wrong idea.. Ethan and I just broke up. He was my first. I'm not sure that I'm even ready for anything at all. Either we can take it slow, or you can take me home. Got me?"

"Hey. I don't want to take you home. You're right. I'm coming on strong. It's just that you do things to me. But I can tell that you deserve more than just a one night stand." He glanced at a guy over at the bar. "Would you like another drink?" He wrapped his arm around my waist and led me to the bar, his hand staying on the small of my back.

"Um, ok. How about just a coke," I hadn't seen Sebastian drink anything apart from a sip. I giggled. "Well, if you want to ever actually do things to me, you need to tone it down, Tiger." I placed a kiss on his cheek.

We sat there for awhile as I slowly sipped my coke through a straw. "Look, it's getting late. After this drink, I think we need to wrap it up. Speaking of wrapping it up, where did you get that shirt? It encases you tighter than gift wrap on a present." I said, licking my lips.

"Do you like what you see?"

"I do." I giggled. "And I'm sure that I will also like the things I can't see right now, although those pants leave little to the imagination."

"Baby, you don't have to imagine anything. We can play out any fantasy you want."

I giggled again. "Sebastian, seriously, if you want another date, you need to get me home. After yesterday's trouble, I really don't need to break curfew."

He drove me home, his right hand propped on top of my knee, although it wandered up my thigh several times. I giggled, but moved his hand back down each time. When we arrived at my house, he leaned in, pausing right in front of my face.

"I had a good time."

"I did too. Surprisingly."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I'm sorry. It's just, I thought gay clubs weren't really my scene. However, I'm finding that I've ruled some things out too quickly. Like us, for example." I started to brush my bangs out of my eye, but his hand beat me to it. His hand glided down my cheek. "That tickled," I giggled. He chuckled and moved in closer, his lips teasing lightly against mine.

"I really want to do this again soon," he whispered against my lips.

I pulled him in for a kiss, pressing my lips firmly against his as he shifted in his seat. I leaned across the consol, and he took the opportunity to glide his hands to my waist. The kiss deepened as his hands wandered down to my ass.

"You are so hot, Thomas!"

"I know!" I giggled. "It's this rockin outfit."

""No, it's the amazing body under that rocking outfit." He squeezed my butt again.

"You like?"

"Oh, baby. I'd like the chance to show you how much I like."

"Keep playing your cards right, and you just might." I pulled him in for one more searing kiss. "Good night. I'll see you soon."

 **Saturday, December 5, 2009**

 **Nick Anderson, Anderson Residence-10:00 AM**

If I knew I would be rebuilding this Chevy solo most of the time, I probably wouldn't have taken on this project. It was coming along slowly.

"Dad?"

"Hey, son. Coming to help out your old man on this rust bucket?" I chuckled. "I could definitely use some assistance."

"Sure, but let me change my shirt."

Blaine had been coming home more since he performed in the play. I had really been making an effort to spend time with him. We had seen Sweeney Todd together, went to a Buckeyes game, and even gone running together on an occasion or two. I bought him a boxing bag so he could practice at home, and I let him give me some pointers. I remembered what Mr. Hummel told me in his garage about trying to find shared interests, and how important compromise is. That man had an amazing relationship with his son, even though they couldn't be more different. As feminine as his son appeared to me, that boy was perfectly capable of changing a tire or helping to drop an engine. It was amazing. It showed me how wrong and stereotypical I had been when Blaine came out.

Deep down, I had been afraid that Blaine and I would have nothing to talk about. Truth be told, Blaine and I had never been great at expressing our feelings to each other. I guess that was the appeal of musicals and lyrics to Blaine. It wasn't unlike him to burst into song right in the middle of a run or conversation. He had also left right in the middle of an activity to grab his guitar. Blaine was incredibly talented. I still thought I had nothing to do with any of it, but I was incredibly proud of the man he was becoming.

"Alright, what do we need to do?"

"We get to work inside the car today. I have to work on the gages. This thing is a classic, but I do want some modern aspects to it."

"Oh, thank goodness. I was hoping that it wouldn't be anything too messy. It took me two days to get the all the dirt and grime out from under my fingernails last time."

"So, how are things going?"

"Dad, I need to ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"Thomas' play is next weekend. I really want to go to Chicago to be supportive. He's had a rough week. I really want to see the show and be there for him."

"You mentioned that he had a rough week. Is he getting bullied?"

"Well, I guess you might call it harassed. There's this guy that likes him, so he is trying to break him and Ethan up. He destroyed part of their set. He's ruthless."

"Son, I'm not sure I want you involved in that."

"I don't want Thomas to have to deal with it all by himself."

"He won't be. Didn't you say he was dating that gentlemen that came with him to the play."

"Yeah, but Thomas broke up with him. I just want to be there for him, dad. I owe him one. But I promise I'll stay out of trouble."

"How are the Canaries?"

"Warblers, dad. Warblers. We are good. Sectionals are coming up. I have a solo, but if I go to Thomas' show, I may be cutting it close to getting home in time so I can perform at the competition."

"Blaine, you need to perform with your team. They need you."

"So does Thomas. Dad, I don't know what to do."

"I can't tell you that, son. You have to do what your heart tells you to do."

"I figured that you would just tell me what to do."

"I gave you my opinion, but Cooper was right. You are becoming a man. I think you already know the right thing to do. I could tell you what I think, and I did, but ultimately, you need to come to the conclusion on your own. However, I don't want you going to Chicago on your own, especially with this kid that is trying to cause trouble for Thomas. I like that kid, but trouble certainly finds him, it seems."

"Dad, I already looked for flights. There's one Friday morning."

"That's a school day."

"Dad! It's one day. I'll make arrangements to do all assignments before I go. Please. There's a Saturday flight early the next morning. I should be able to make it back before the competition."

"You need to have a backup plan in case the flight gets delayed or something."

"Dad, I think I need to discuss this with the Warblers. You are right. I need to keep my commitments, but I did promise to be there for Thomas. Thanks, dad."

"You are welcome."

"Dad, would you come with me?"

"Huh!"

Well, you don't want me to go alone. We could spend some time together, maybe see some sites. You don't have to, I guess," he said as his head dropped.

"Are you just propositioning me so you have a ride?"

" I just figured it would be something we could do together."

He embraced me in a hug. Finally, my son was coming to me with these things. We still had a long road to travel, but things were finally moving forward.

 **Saturday, December 5, 2009**

 **Sam, Dalton Academy-7:00 PM**

"You know, this will be really cool. We haven't had a jam session since Thomas visited."

"Yeah, and that was awkward," remarked Jeff.

"Hey, a little less yapping, and a lot more playing," sassed Trent. "You guys have never experienced a jam session with me before."

"Do you even play an instrument?" inquired Nick.

"I played a mean kazoo as a child."

"Dude, I'm totally out of kazoos," joked Nick. Jeff and Sam chuckled.

"Well, I'll just sing backup vocals."

Nick kissed Jeff's cheek and sat down in front of the keyboard, while Jeff picked up a guitar. Blaine picked up the drumsticks as Sam started tuning his guitar.

"What about "Come Together" by the Beatles? The chord progression is awesome."

"I don't know the words," Blaine replied.

"Man, nobody knows the words, and it's ok because they don't make sense."

"True."

"Hang on," said Jeff. "Let me see if I have it in my book."

While Jeff thumbed through the pages, I leaned in close to Sam. "I need a favor. I won't be here Friday. I'm flying out to Chicago. Would you do the lead during rehearsal? I'll be back for sectionals.

"Man, have you told Wes?" He didn't even have to answer that question because the look on his face revealed all that he was thinking.

"Does this have something to do with Thomas?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"Look, Wes stuck his neck out for you so that you could become a Warbler. You have a tendency to drop everything for Thomas, which is great that you care about him so much, but remember that other people depend on you too. The Warblers need you. I'll cover for you if Wes is ok with it, but Ian will throw a fit. You understand that, right."

"Yeah, I know, but I made a promise. I vowed I'd be there for him. He needs me. This thing with the performance and Sebastian is a mess. I told him that I would always be there for him."

"Man, that's noble and all. Just be careful playing the hero. Sometimes, good intentions aren't enough to pull off the rescue, and then you take the fall."

"You make a great point, Sam. You may be right, but I'm not turning my back on him. I'm going to be there. I've got this planned out. I'm going to leave Friday, catch the performance, and fly back Saturday morning. It will all be ok."

"Either way, make sure that you talk to Wes."

"Alright, I've got it. Let's do this," yelled Jeff anxiously.

Blaine shot me a smile and clicked us in. I really hoped that he knew what he was doing. I didn't mind to do the lead during practice, but there's no way I could carry the Warblers during the competition. I hoped that he didn't let me down.

Author's Note: I'm sorry this took me so long. I intended to post it over the weekend, but honestly this was a beast to write, and I was sick all weekend long. I hope you enjoy it. I promise everything will come together. And no Kurt sightings yet, but they are right around the corner. I didn't want it to happen all the time, and I didn't want it to be obvious.

Don't forget to leave a review. Your comments and perspectives help me reflect on the direction the story is going. You guys may not know it, but there are pieces reflected in each chapter based on reviews from quite a few of you. Hopefully, the next chapter won't take as long, but it will at least be the weekend. Thank you.


	57. Chapter 57-Showtime Part 3

**Chapter 57-Showtime-Part 3**

 **Disclaimer: I still don't own Glee.**

 **Author's Note: Time for more fun! I'm so close to 200 reviews. I can't believe that I've accumulated almost 100 reviews in just the last 2 months. To celebrate, I'm at it again. The winner of this will receive the final chapter before I post it, and you might get deleted scenes or even a chance to give input on the final chapter before I post. The lucky reviewer will be between review numbers 195-225. I know I originally thought this would be about 55 chapters (oops, my bad) but that was before I split several chapters into 3 parts. I envision about 7 more chapters (possibly 8).**

 **As I'm writing this, I'm thinking of what a journey this has been. I started writing Courage because I couldn't get the story out of my head. However, I was reluctant to write it down because I didn't know if it would be any good. I've always dreamed of writing a novel, ever since I read the Outsiders at 14 years old. I posted it on fan fiction to get feedback on my writing. I feel like you guys encouraged me and helped shape this story. Thank you so much, each and every reader and reviewer for helping me tell this story. I didn't realize what an outlet writing has become. It has helped me confront my demons from the past and develop skills that I had forgotten were there. Thanks to each one of you. Thank you to those that reviewed the last chapter: crissbookworm, belindaheflin1,gleekfreak, and theausllydocotor for the reviews. Also, a giant shoutout to DJ eclipse, simplyaprillynn, and crissbookworm for their advice and assistance on this chapter.**

 **Saturday Night, December 5, 2009**

 **Helen Sullivan**

I had felt conflicted all weekend long. On one hand, I hated grounding Ethan. I hated questioning his judgment. He was a good kid. Usually, he only gets in trouble for breaking curfew because he was working and lost track of time. Lately, I noticed that he was doing that more and more since he started seeing that boy.

When Thomas stopped by, I quickly decided that Peter and I needed to intervene and put an end to this relationship. However, midway through the discussion, I started wondering if I was being too harsh. Thomas seemed honest and sincere. He could've lied about the intimate details of their relationship, and he could have let Ethan go down for everything, but he didn't. He came to us because he wanted to help our son. I knew then that his love for my son was sincere. However, I felt that they were rushing into this relationship. When Thomas asked for our help, I figured it would be a great way to get to know him better and discover his true intentions with Ethan.

That's how it came to be that Peter and I arranged the community event to repair the backdrops. We didn't have a lot of time to throw it together, but somehow we were able to make it all come together. I was surprised at the turnout, and the show of support from members of the art community. We had over fifty people that volunteered their time or services. It just a matter of hours, we had two brand new backdrops, and three that had been completely restored. Not to mention, we had enough food donated so that everyone that volunteered were fed. Entertainment was provided for free by the students in the play. Thomas even arranged for the coffee shop to serve free coffee to all the volunteers.

I was honestly impressed with how proactive Thomas was. Although I had my doubts about him at first, he completely changed my opinion of him. He had rallied together over fifty students from the art program to help us. He directed them all step by step. I had made a snap judgment, and I was wrong. Thomas wasn't a bad influence. I had allowed my frustration about the situation cloud my perception.

So when I found Ethan sobbing on his bed tonight, I was shocked when he relayed the story. The breakup was from my coaxing.

"Mom, I don't understand why he would end things with me!"

"Son, I owe you an apology."

"Mom, I deserve to be grounded."

"No, Ethan. Listen. The breakup was my fault. I told him that if he really cared about you, then he would tone it down in your relationship. I told him you were be scouted by schools already, and that we wanted what was best for you."

"Mom, what makes you think they wouldn't want Thomas too! He's incredible. You even said that."

"After seeing him in action, he really is. You were right about him, son. He's an amazing young man. I thought that before when you told me about the assembly and all that he had been through. Now, I realize that he is good for you. You can call him back and work things out with him."

"Mom, it's over. He's with someone else."

"Already? Who?"

"He and Sebastian left together yesterday. A friend of mine spotted them out together, dancing and hanging out."

My mouth dropped open. "Sebastian? Isn't that the boy that was responsible for the damage?"

""They don't have any proof, mom. There's no evidence that Sebastian was in the auditorium after Thomas and I left, and I was supposed to be the only one with a key. I know for a fact that he had access to a key, because I know the person who gave him one."

"Can't that person come forward?"

"He won't. He could lose his job.

"Oh, care to elaborate."

"No, I really shouldn't. This person doesn't like Sebastian either. I have enlisted his help."

"Son, I really think you should get a faculty member or staff involved."

"That's who I have in my corner. I've already talked to Mr. Proctor and Mr. Lewis as well. They are letting me back to school Monday. I wasn't really supposed to show up yesterday, but Mr. Lewis said maybe he didn't investigate enough, and that he had no reason to take Sebastian's word over mine, but he said he won't be able to take it any farther without concrete evidence.

I nodded in understanding as a tear slid down his face. I gently embraced my son.

"This will all work out."

"I don't understand it! I thought he loved me. Then, we got in a fight at school. It got pretty heated. He even slapped me. I thought he hated Sebastian. This has all been so painful. How could Thomas date someone who is purposefully trying to hurt me?"

"Son, I'm sure he's hurting as much as you are, and I'm sure he's confused. He's probably just trying to move on."

"Mom, I wonder if Thomas realizes that Sebastian is behind all of this. I miss Thomas. I want him back, but I'm more concerned about Sebastian's intentions. I feel like he wants to hurt Thomas."

"Thomas seems to be an intelligent boy. He doesn't strike me as gullible."

"Then, that means he must know and is ignoring it," he sobbed. "I don't understand. How could he date somebody that tried so hard to maliciously destroy everything I've worked so hard for? I thought I knew him."

"Son, are you sure you know the whole story? Is Thomas really dating this guy?"

"They were acting pretty comfy, according to what Jeffry saw.

"Do you think he might be trying to get Sebastian to admit he was involved in destroying the backdrops?"

Ethan's face froze in a look of horror. "Mom, if he is, he can't do this by himself. I need to call him right now."

"I'll do you one better. I'll take you over there."

 **S aturday Evening, December 5, 2009**

 **Ethan, Hendrix Residence**

Things were making a little more sense, but I was still confused. Mom said that he only broke up with me at her urging. He was trying to respect my mom, but I still didn't understand why he left with Sebastian. Why would he go out on a date with him? Did I push it too far in our argument? Was he right? I thought I did the right thing by taking the fall. I guess it did cause my parents to get upset. I made it worse. Ugh! I was awful at relationships. Maybe my mother and father were right. Maybe we were too young. I had yet to have a successful relationship. What made me think that this would be any different?

What if Thomas wasn't the right person? What if this thing with Sebastian turned out to be serious. I sighed as I threw my head back against the headrest of the car seat. Why did everything have to be so complicated?

"Son, relax! It's going to be fine," my mother coaxed.

"But it currently isn't fine. It's a mess. I don't want to lose him, mom. I really do love him. What if he said that it wasn't just your suggestion? I couldn't bear it, mom! I just can't!"

"Son, breathe. You can't dwell on the what ifs. Just go in there and talk to him."

We drove in silence the rest of the way there as I pondered about what I would say. I slowly unbuckled my seatbelt as she turned off the ignition.

My mother knocked lightly on the door. Moments later, Mrs. Hendrix answered the door. I stepped forward. "Hi Abby. Is Thomas home?"

"No, I'm sorry. I thought he was out with you?"

"Um, no ma'am. I needed to talk to home. I wanted to work this out."

"Work what out?"

"Well, we broke up, and I wanted to talk to him about…"

"Abby turned abruptly around, grabbed her cell phone and proceeded to call Thomas.

"Where are you,Thomas?"

Now I knew why Blaine's dad was afraid of this woman. She had always been sweet to me. I have heard Thomas talk about her momma bear mode, but I hadn't seen it yet. It was absolutely terrifying!

"You have exactly 15 minutes to walk into this house before I call the cops to pick you and whoever you are out with up. And don't you dare say that you are out with Ethan, because unless he has a twin I wasn't aware of, that's not physically possible. You are down to fourteen minutes. Get your butt home NOW!"

Thirteen minutes later, Thomas jerked open the door and plopped down on the couch, completely out of breath. "Mom, I was at the coffee shop with…"

"Save it! Tell me about Sebastian. Tell me what happened on Thursday."

"Mom, apparently, Ethan must have told you some deta….Shutting up!"

"Actually, you have shut up long enough. Spill it now. I want to know everything, unless you wanted to be grounded until you are thirty. Right now, it's only twenty-five. I might dock or add years depending on the severity of what you did."

"Uh, mom. Could Ethan and I please have a moment to talk first?" Then, we will explain everything. Plus, Mrs. Sullivan needs to talk to you for a minute."

"Fine, but don't think that you escaped a conversation, Thomas"

"I know mom!"

He led me into his room, and we sat on the bed."

"You wanted to talk?" He asked

"Yeah. My mom explained to me what happened. I get it. She changed her mind. You won her over at the event the other night. It's ok. She approves. We can be together again, babe. I missed you so much." I leaned in for a hug.

"Uh! Ethan, I'm sorry. We can't do this. I am with Sebastian. He's my boyfriend."

"Thomas, what happened to you? I don't understand."

"I don't understand it completely. I thought I was in love with you, but I guess I just don't know anymore."

"Thomas, you know that he's just playing you right. Didn't you learn anything? You saw him sell us out with the photos. You know what he did with Mr. Adler. How can you pretend he's a good guy?"

"So the only way that he would ever want to be with me is if he's using me. Maybe I'm sick and tired of good guys. Maybe, I'm sick of being the good guy. I like the way he makes me feel. He always compliments me. He makes me feel hot!"

"Thomas, look at me. You're so much more than that! You are gorgeous, inside and out. He only cares about getting into your pants. Why don't you see that?"

"I'm not you Ethan. Why are you here Ethan? I asked you to give me space. Please respect that. Can you go now?"

"Fine. For your sake, I hope you are right." The moment I closed the door behind me, tears started to fall.

"Ethan, what's wrong?"

I just shook my head. "I don't want to talk about it here, mom. Can we just get out of here?"

"Oh dear, maybe we need to go," my mother suggested. "It was lovely to meet you, Abby, although I wish the circumstances were better. I think our families need to get to know each other, being that our sons have gotten more serious."

"How serious? Thomas assured me there wouldn't be anything other than kissing?"

"Uh, yeah, look at the time, mom. Why don't we let these them have a nice, private conversation," I said hesitantly. Nice to see you again, Abby. We both waved as I grabbed my mother's hand and dragged her toward the door.

 **Monday, December 7, 2009**

 **Wes, Dalton**

I lightly patted Blaine on the shoulder after practicing our set. He was fitting right in. Between his charm, natural charisma, talent, and voice, the judges would not be able to tear their eyes away from him. I haven't seen all of that in one person since Jesse last year, and Blaine didn't have the holier than thou attitude. It was almost as though Blaine wasn't aware of how good he really was. He took direction and advice really well. It was all coming together. He was the secret weapon we needed to beat Vocal Adrenaline.

"Blaine, you are doing a wonderful job." I smiled softly and assuredly. "You are going to be incredible at sectionals. We actually have a shot this year."

"Wes, I won't be at practice Friday."

"Huh? Is everything ok? You never miss."

"I have something I need to attend to in Illinois."

"Illinois? Blaine, Sectionals is Saturday. Please, tell me that you will be there!"

"Wes, I'll be there. I'm flying back first thing Saturday morning. My flight is scheduled to arrive in Columbus by nine. Sectionals are at one. I'll be there."

"Blaine, we need to pick a backup performer, just in case. I get a little paranoid about these things."

"What he means to say, Blaine, is that he is downright anal," chuckled David. "You can't blame him though. He thinks he will get appointed lead council member if we defeat Vocal Adrenaline."

"I asked Sam to step in for me for Friday."

"I'm not sure that Sam is a strong enough performer," Wes countered.

"I'll work with him all week long. He has the range, and he's a good performer," Blaine replied.

"He is a good performer, but he doesn't have the experience and the performance quality that you do. Plus, it isn't his typical style. I'm just a little concerned."

"Wes, relax. I won't let you guys down. I'll be there."

 **Monday, December 6, 2009**

 **Blaine, Dalton Academy- Sam and Blaine's Dorm**

Wes and Sam both had a point. I did have a habit of dropping everything for Thomas. I could still be supportive from a distance, though. Thomas was perfectly capable of taking care of everything. The Warblers need me more. I couldn't let them down. I wouldn't.

"Dad, I decided that you were right. I shouldn't go to Thomas' play. I shouldn't cut it so close. Maybe we can go and visit him over Christmas break."

"I think that is a really sensible decision son. I will go ahead and take a few days off, and we will make a whole trip of it, all three of us. Your mom would love to get away and have a vacation."

"That sounds great dad."

"What made you change your mind?"

"Wes. He said that the guys needed me. He was supportive, but I realized that I didn't need to put more stress on Sam or the council. I auditioned for the solo, and I need to keep my commitments. Besides, I think Thomas is ok. Ethan said his mom admitted that she asked Thomas to break up with him, but they are going over there to work things out."

"That's good son. Well, in that case, I'll let the assistant manager know that I can work after all. Thanks for letting me know son, and I'm glad you called. I miss you."

"I miss you too. I ended the call, and sat my cell on the night stand."

"So, you don't need me to stand in for you after all?"

"No, Sam. You were right. I made a commitment, and I need to honor it. Wes stuck his neck out for me. I finally feel like I fit in here, and it's because of you guys, especially you Sam."

"You know my specialty is impressions, but you have the one of a maple tree down, Mr. Sappy pants."

"Hush. I might be sappy, but you know that you are relieved."

"Oh please. You know I could totally rock that song. You aren't the only one that could pull off a girl's song."

"No, I'm not, but that doesn't mean you could either, my friend."

"Ohhh! Not cool dude. Well, I'm tired. Let's turn out the lights.

 **Monday, December 6, 2009**

 **Kurt, Hummel Residents**

 **Kurt to Thomas:** I'm totally freaking out here.

 **Thomas to Kurt:** What's wrong?

 **Kurt to Thomas:** Mr. Shu can't take us to Sectionals. Apparently, there was a rule that said that we can't receive any type of payment for services, or we would get banned from competing in sectionals.

 **Thomas to Kurt:** You guys got paid?

 **Kurt to Thomas:** Mattress Land sent us some mattresses, and Mr. Shu slept on one.

 **Thomas to Kurt:** Um, why?

 **Kurt to Thomas:** Marital issues

 **Thomas to Kurt:** Oh! So,what are you guys going to do?

 **Kurt to Thomas:** Mr Shu is going to find another adult to take us. We don't even have a set list. This is nuts. Not to mention, It turns out that Finn isn't the father of Quinn's baby.

 **Thomas to Kurt:** Ohhh! Gossip! Spill! Don't hold out on me, Kurt!

 **Kurt to Thomas:** It's Puck

 **Thomas to Kurt:** The mohawk guy? Didn't you say that he is Finn's best friend?

 **Kurt to Thomas:** Probably not after he finds out. And I think Rachel knows, so I have a feeling the poo will hit the fan soon.

 **Thomas to Kurt:** Wow! This is like Soap opera stuff. I'd love to be a fly on the wall in that school. I bet you guys are never bored.

 **Kurt to Thomas:** No, McKinley is definitely not boring. I'll let you know what I happens. Speaking of drama. How is Operation Sleazebag going?

 **Thomas to Kurt:** He's on the hook, I think, but I still have to reel him in. He's really laying it on thick. He was all over me today.

 **Thomas** **to** **Kurt** : Ethan came to see me this?

 **Kurt to Thomas:** Oh! How did that go?

 **Thomas to Kurt:** Apparently his mom came clean. She admitted what she asked me to do, and she apologized.

 **Kurt to Thomas:** Did you guys make up?

 **Thomas to Kurt:** No.

 **Kurt to Thomas:** What? Why not?

 **Thomas to Kurt:** I'm not going to cheat on Ethan, and he's been cheated on before, especially by Sebastian. I can't do that to him.

 **Kurt to Thomas:** He's knows it isn't for real, right.

 **Thomas to Kurt:** Kurt, I'm not sure all of this is pretend. Our fight was brutal.

 **Kurt to Thomas:** What?

 **Thomas to Kurt:** His mom is right. We are moving much too fast, and we need to take a step back. His mom invited my mom over to dinner after Sunday's show. We are going to talk some things out, and then go from there.

 **Kurt to Thomas:** Do you still love him?

 **Thomas to Kurt:** Absolutely. Without a doubt. I told him that I felt like I rushed things. I told him that he and I were getting to serious, way too fast. He asked about Sebastian. I told him we went on a date. He was hurt.

 **Kurt to Thomas:** I bet. But you know what Santana said. If this backfires, then he has deniability.

 **Thomas to Kurt:** I know this hurts him because it hurts me.

 **Kurt to Thomas: H** ow did both of our lives get so screwed up?

 **Thomas to Kurt:** Because we chose showbiz as our future careers. Therefore, we are surrounded by drama Queens.

 **Kurt to Thomas:** Who are we kidding? We are probably both the biggest drama queens in both of our respective groups.

 **Thomas to Kurt:** Absolutely true!

 **Kurt to Thomas:** So are you ready to put on your little act?

 **Thomas to Kurt:** I better be.

 **Kurt to Thomas:** Break a leg! And you better keep me posted.

 **Thomas to Kurt:** Done!

 **Thursday, December 10, 2009**

 **Thomas, Hendrix Residence**

"Hey, Sexy pants! Can you come to Tryst tonight? We will be busy with the the show all weekend, and not the kind of busy I like. I miss you."

"You just saw me at school, Sebastian."

"It's not enough. I get to see you, but that's not what I want. I want to touch you. I want to kiss you. I want to squeeze that perfect ass."

"Sebastian!" My mom is probably listening to this."

"Oh, um, well, I'll see you tomorrow. I really need to see you though soon. I want to go out tomorrow to celebrate my outstanding performance. It'd be my treat. And being that would be the third date, maybe we could treat each other."

"I can go to the show, but I'm grounded, remember. I can't go out afterwards, which really sucks. I wanted some alone time with you."

"If you want alone time baby, I'll find a way to make that happen, and we can arrange the sucking thing too."

"Sebastian, stop. You're turning me on."

"Now you understand the effect you have on me all day long. With those tight jeans you wore Wednesday in history class, I had my own version of the battle of the bulge going on down south, if you catch my drift babe."

"Drift caught, Sebastian, as subtle as that was and all," I chuckled.

Sebastian wasn't just flirting anymore. He had expressed several times that he wanted us to make our relationship official. He wasted no opportunity to touch me or parade me around, especially when Ethan was nearby. I had to remind him that I was already on thin ice at school, partially due to his photos of Ethan and I. I had only been off of the phone for two minutes before the phone rang again.

"Thomas, how are you?"

"Blaine! I'm ok. It's been a busy week, with the play premiering tomorrow and all. I suppose it's been busy for you too."

"It has. Did you get all the backdrops fixed?"

"Yeah. Everything's good. Ethan's parents helped organize a huge event, and the whole community came out and helped us fix or repaint everything."

"That's amazing. So you and Ethan are ok too?"

"Uh, Blaine, we are still broken up."

"Huh!"

"Yeah, we decided it was best. I'm seeing Sebastian now."

"Thomas, I don't understand. Ethan thinks that guy is bad news."

"So when did you start talking to Ethan behind my back?"

"Thomas, he called me when you broke up with him. You wouldn't tell him anything." You had him so confused. And this Sebastian guy sounds like a total sleaze. How could you?"

"Please Blaine. You don't even know him. He said he really wished you could come for the show because he really wanted to meet you."

"Look, from what Ethan told me about this guy, I just don't trust this guy. I really don't think you should be dating him, Thomas! Ethan is such a great guy. I'm just surprised that you would do this. The Thomas I know wouldn't flip flop back and forth between guys."

"And the Blaine I thought I knew wouldn't be such a judgmental jerk. You know what, this conversation is over."

And then, the line went dead. What was going on? What had happened to Thomas? He had changed so much. Maybe I did need to intervene. I picked my phone back up.

"Ethan, What is going on?"

"I'm still not quite sure I know either.

"Have you been crying?" I asked. "You know what. That's it! I'll see you in the morning. Can you come pick me up at the airport in the morning?"

"You're coming here."

"This Sebastian guy has got to be handled. I can't stand by and let him hurt Thomas."

"Blaine, I am not sure he wants us to be involved in this."

"Well, I told him I'll always be there for him."

"He keeps saying he needs space."

"Well, I disagree. We have to handle this guy, Ethan. Are you in?"

"There's no talking you out of this, is there?"

"Nope."

"Fine. Text me with a time to pick you up, and I'll be there.

 **Friday, December 11, 2009**

 **Blaine, Chicago Academy**

Wow! The show was incredible, especially the set. It was mesmerizing. If I hadn't heard what had happened, I would have thought it took months to do all of the props. At the end of the show, the cast came out and took a bow. I sat pretty close to the stage so that I could take in every detail. I spotted that Sebastian guy. He looked liked he believed he was the the only one everyone was applauding for.

The crew stepped on stage. I saw Thomas, and our eyes locked. I hoped that he was pleased that I made it. I never did actually tell him I was coming. Actually, it didn't really clear it with anyone except Sam and Ethan.

I waved sheepishly at Thomas. He quickly ran down the steps on the side stage.

"Blaine, what are you doing here?" Thomas looked shocked to see me. "I told you not to come! What were you thinking?"

"I wanted to surprise you. Besides, I wanted to see if I could help. I held up his letter."

"Blaine, I asked you to respect my space. How come nobody listens to me? Not, you, not Ethan. What is it about me that just makes suys ignore my wishes."

"I just wanted to surprise you. I missed you."

"Blaine, look. I appreciate you coming, but you shouldn't have. Don't you have your own show?"

"It's fine. I'll be back in time."

"Blaine, it's December in Chicago. We have weather. What will you do if your flight gets delayed?"

"Sam said he would cover for me, Thomas."

"Listen, I asked you not to come here, but you don't listen. I have to go. I'd appreciate if you didn't follow me, Blaine."

I couldn't believe it. What happened to him? I felt tears fall from my eyes as I turned around and walked straight toward the door. I made a mistake. I didn't belong here. I walked outside into the nippy cold air, and waited for a cab as the cold air stung my face.

"I need a ride to the Mariott, please."

'Alright. Let's shake a leg though. It's supposed to snow later."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah. They are actually predicting several inches of accumulation."

"Will that cause delays at the airport?"

"Oh yeah!"

 **Friday, December 11, 2009**

 **Sebastian, Chicago Academy, Auditorium**

"The show was incredible. Well, I was incredible, although I'm not sure the other performers could quite keep up with my flawless performance. As soon as everyone else had left, Thomas pulled me behind the curtain, behind some props.

"Hey, stud. I've missed you. You were so amazing!" He wrapped his arms around my neck and kissed me passionately.

"Thomas,what's gotten into you?

"Seeing the way you performed tonight really showed me how amazing you are. If you are that amazing in front of an audience, I could only imagine how you are when you get off." He blushed profusely. "The stage. I meant when you get off the stage," he stammered.

"I could see where that would make you curious, Thomas. Look, you don't have to be so bashful."

"I thought that was part of my charm"

"Actually, I love your quirky personality and quiet confidence. Only a man truly comfortable with himself could dress and carry himself the way you do. I want you to be comfortable with me. You can tell me what you are really thinking. I wouldn't blow you off."

"Pity! I thought you said we could treat each other tonight," he giggled.

. "Thomas, I always knew you were feisty!" I could feel my desire growing. I knew he was a firecracker. Now, I understood why Ethan seemed so shaken to let him go. Thomas pushed my jacket to the floor.

"Hey, wait. Not here. You know the rules. Let's at least go to a more private place."

"If you'd be quiet, I was about to go to your private place." His blue eyes stared at me. "What's wrong, Sebastian. I thought you've done this before. Didn't you say that you've nailed someone right here in this auditorium."

"Yes, more than once, but with Gr…"

"Shhh! No names. I don't kiss and tell, and you shouldn't either. In fact, I expect you to keep your mouth shut about this."

"I've never gotten caught before, Thomas. I'm not an ammateur. As for you, however, I don't want you to keep your mouth shut. For what I'm picturing in my head, your mouth needs to be open pretty wide.

"Uh uh. Not yet. How did you do it? Those backdrops were pretty trashed. How did you arrange for that to happen?"

"Do we have to discuss this now?"

"Have I ever told you how much intelligence turns me on? I thought Ethan was clever, but you obviously just superior. I just want to understand how you pulled it all off."

"I paid some guys. I unlocked the back door after you guys left. Technically, I'm only guilty of leaving the door unlocked. Honest mistake, you know. It could happen to anyone."

"Hmmmm! Handsome and smart. What would you like me to do?" He asked, running his fingers down my chest, his eyes not breaking his intense stare.

"I want you to…"

"Well, well, well! What do we have here?" Thomas jumped and turned around.

"Ethan! I, I, What are you doing here?"

"Sebastian, fancy we keep meeting this way. Apparently, I could ask you the same thing."

"Thomas was about to show me one of his many talents."

Yeah, he is amazingly talented. He's also incredibly smart." Ethan stated with a sly smile.

"Sullivan, you aren't his boyfriend anymore. I am. Which means you better keep those skinny little lips to yourself."

"Is that a threat?"

"Maybe it is."

"Thank you Sebastian. You just made me this a whole lot easier."

"What are you going to do, hit me? Are you jealous because you saw your precious Thomas about to go down to where you wouldn't go?"

"The only one about to go down is you. Smile. You're on camera, pretty boy."

"Where?"  
"Right here," said Mr. Adler as he stepped out from behind a curtain. "I think there is enough evidence against him now, boys, what do you think?"

"I think so too," Thomas sneered.

""Like anyone is going to believe you guys. Everyone knows videos can be altered."

"Yes, Sebastian, they can, said Mr. Lewis. Good thing we have a live confession. Mr. Proctor, prepare the understudy. Mr. Smythe is no longer available. Due to vandalism and aiding in breaking and entering, you are hereby expelled."

""You'll be hearing from my father. This isn't over."

"Mr. Smythe, as the son of a state's attorney, you know that threats are a serious issues, that I don't take kindly too. You need to leave the premises immediately, or we will get law enforcement involved.

What the hell just happened? Ethan was grinning like that freaky cat in Alice in Wonderland. Thomas wore a cocky little smirk. They had planned this. I underestimated them. How in the hell did I not see this coming?

Thomas reached for ethan's hand.

"We need to talk!"

"I really think we do too."

 **Author's note: Next up, sectionals. Will Blaine make it back in time? Will Thomas and Ethan fix everything, or will decide to keep things as they are for a while? I plan on posting the next chapter in a few days. Please read and review. Thanks for sticking with me through these rough chapters.**


	58. Chapter 58-Sectionals-Part 1

Chapter 58- Sectional-Part 1

Disclaimer- Still don't own Glee.

Author's Note: Time for more fun! I'm so close to 200 reviews. I can't believe that I've accumulated almost 100 more reviews in just the last 2 months. To celebrate, I'm at it again. The winner of this will receive the final chapter before I post it, and you might get deleted scenes or even a chance to give input on the final chapter before I post. The lucky reviewer will be between review numbers 195-225.

I started thinking of how this story shifted after getting input from you guys. Thomas had a very small role at first, and Ethan was never even thought of. The letters and texts became integral, mostly because of feedback from all of you. BelindaHeflin1, I would've continued if you hadn't encouraged me. Thanks so much. I don't always finish what I start, but with your support, I know that I am determined to complete this. Thanks again you guys. Voyage Asia, Simplyaprillyn, Icandance, andcrissbookworm, you guys give very consistent and detailed feedback for each chapter. Thank you. Last but not least, thank you Dj eclipse for editing my sloppy mistakes.

Friday, December 11, 2009

Ethan, Chicago Academy, Auditorium

"We need to talk!"

"I really think we do too," I replied. "For real this time. How much of this was a show and what was real? I'm so confused."

Thomas took my hand gently in his. "Let's not do this here, please. We can go to my car."

"Ok." We walked outside, our hands still linked, and I was already overwhelmed. Tears started cascading down my face. "I need to know why. I need the truth this time."

"My friend Kurt and his friend Santana thought that the only way to get Sebastian to tell the truth was to make him feel vulnerable. I wanted to make him think I was really attracted to him, so he thought he finally succeeded in what he was trying to do."

"I don't understand why you didn't tell me."  
"I had several reasons. I wanted you to have complete deniability, in case he caught on to what I was doing. I did not want you to have any blame in this. My whole purpose was to clear your name, and the only way I could do it was for him to admit that he was responsible for everything."

"Did you have to break up with me to accomplish that, Thomas?"

"Yes, I did, for several reasons, actually."

"My parents were one of them?"

"Yes, but not as large of a factor as you might believe. Your parents and I had a heart to heart. They are both amazing people. Your mother did ask me to step back at first, but then your dad said he didn't agree. They were amazing at organizing the backdrop restoration. I was honest and I told them my intentions, although I didn't explain to what extents I would have to go to accomplish everything."

"That makes sense. My mother seemed puzzled though after we stopped by that night."

"You guys caught me off guard. I was with Sebastian that night. I really didn't expect to see you. You have to know it killed me to see you so broken."

"You said there were other reasons?"

"It had to be realistic, Ethan. You are so loving, babe, but you wear all your emotions on your sleeve. I needed Sebastian to believe that we were really over."

"You didn't think I could act like we were? That might have been fun."

"I was terrified that we would get caught. Plus, there is a reason I have worked on so many plays but never actually performed in any of them. It wasn't from a lack of trying. In middle school, I auditioned for several roles in community theater. I never won any of them. I'm not a very convincing actor. I knew the only way that I could actually play the part was if I was actually feeling the role I had to play."

"Um, but you were pretty convincing at pretending to be attracted to him. I need to know. How serious did you guys get? He was all over you."

"He was trying to make you jealous."

"It worked!"

"I know, and I have to admit, jealous Ethan is pretty HOT!"

"Focus, Thomas. You have a lot more explaining to do. You didn't answer my question."

"I know. Second base. Hands above the waist, I swear. Actually the thought of doing anything more with him disgusted me."

"Am I a better kisser?"

"Absolutely. No comparison, dear."

"I hope not. For as much experience as he claims to has, he's not the best kisser," I commented. "Too much teeth. I often felt like he was trying to devour me and swallow me whole."

"I felt the same. Your kisses are passionate and you actually think about what I want. Sebastian is so self-absorbed that he would kiss in front of a mirror so he could watch how hot he looks," he laughed.

"You said there was more."

"Look, one reason I broke it off with you is that I didn't want you to see me getting flirty or kissing him and have memories of what he did to you. I didn't want to cheat on you, especially with him."

"Sweetheart, this was just as painful. I thought he stole you from me. It ripped my heart out."

"I know and I'm so sorry. I just didn't know how else to do it. I knew I couldn't be convincing if we were still together. I would have felt too guilty. I still did. It still felt like cheating."

"The argument at school. The thing you said about fighting for me. That was real, wasn't it?"

"Yes. I'm sorry. Honestly, you have been the best boyfriend. However, you have a tendency to be too nice. Although you did tell Sebastian to lay off, I never really thought he saw you as a threat. Your parents really trust you, as do the adults at the academy. There's a reason for that. You are too nice. I have to say I've never been more turned on than when you got in Sebastian's face and threatened to kick his 'scrawny ass'. It took every ounce of self-control and restraint I had to not drag you off to my car and have my way with you."

"Thomas, such dirty talk."

"Sorry, I think Sebastian might have rubbed off on me a little."

"Um, what?"

He turned red. "Oh crap, I didn't mean it that way. Ugh! You know what I mean."

"You are adorable."

"I know, but now it's your turn to explain. When did you figure out my plan?"

"When I sat down with Mr. Adler. Being he runs the AV club, I asked him for a camera. He said he would personally be my cameraman, like he had previously discussed with you. He asked if I still needed him at the same time Friday. "

"So basically you knew that this was a setup the whole time."

"Babe, I'm a detail kind of guy. I watched you with Sebastian. You looked uncomfortable, but you also had that pensive look, the one you make when you are in the planning stages of something."

"I told you I'm a horrible actor." I kissed his nose.

"That's only because you are so honest. I might wear my heart on my sleeve, but you keep your thoughts on the top of your tongue." He raised my chin so that we were staring directly into each other's' eyes. "So, where are we now? Do you still love me?"

"More than ever."

"Do you forgive me for my deception?"

"Yes, but babe, I have a proposition for you. Next time we hit a roadblock, instead of you fighting for us, how about we fight for us together. I will always stand up for you."

"I know. You did. You took all the blame. But see, you kind of did the same. I'm not a damsel in distress."

"I know that, Thomas. Actually, you are the strongest guy I've ever meant. You are such a firecracker. To quote my favorite dragon, "Don't you slap me no more!" I laughed. "I never knew I could be aroused by a slap."

He giggled. "Seriously, Ethan?"

"I'm so tempted to pick a fight with you right now, so that I can see that feistiness emerge." I said, licking my lips. "You are stronger than I thought. It hurt too, but in a John Mellencamp way. So good."

"Now, who needs to focus? What do you say? Boyfriends again?"

I didn't want to talk anymore. My hand caressed his face and then I crashed my lips into his. It immediately went from sweet to intense, his tongue licking against my lips. I immediately granted it entrance, our tongues dancing, our hands grasping and touching each other in a desperate and frantic way.

"Oh, Ethan." He bucked his head back, and I took the opportunity to kiss his neck and chest. We paused quickly to discard our shirts, and he reached for the button to my pants. "I love you. I've missed your kisses, your touch, your voice. I've missed being with you. Darling, will you make love to me?"

"Sweetie, I don't want to do this in your car. I don't want to rush anything. We are both grounded. We should probably be home. I want it to be special, baby. You deserve that. Besides, didn't you assure my mom we would slow down?"

"Trust me, we will," he grinned. "You are right, but can we at least talk about it soon. I mean, it could get pretty awkward if we don't. Neither of us know completely what we would be doing. I want you to be my first, my only."

"Likewise, darling. I want this to happen too. I think we better say goodbye now, before we get into anymore trouble, but I want to see you tomorrow and we will talk this all out, ok. I love you so much, Thomas."

"I love you too." His lips met mine again in a gentle kiss, which quickly heated up. Thirty minutes later, we were both still in the backseat, in nothing but our boxers, both in need of a shower, both still technically virgins, but both satisfied. I rested my head on his chest and listened to his heart beat, slightly quicker than usual.

He kissed my head softly. "We need to get home. Goodnight, gorgeous."

"It was amazing!" I said, my breath still shallow and ragged.

"You are amazing!" He kissed my forehead.

"So did you know Blaine was coming to the show?"

"Crap! Blaine! I need to talk to him. I can't believe I treated him the way that I did."

"What did you do?"

"I yelled at him. I told him that he shouldn't have come here, and I said that he didn't respect my wishes. I'm such a horrible friend to him." He sunk his head into his hands.

"You really aren't. You guys really look after each other. And no, he didn't respect your wishes, but you know very well if Blaine was dealing with all the crap that you dealt with last week, you would've been there in a second."

"You're right. I need to fix this. I don't know where he went. He could be anywhere, Ethan. I need your help. Do you have his number?"

"Yes, I do. But shouldn't you try to contact him?"  
"I don't think that he would pick up."

"Why don't we both try."

"Ok! We need to hurry though. Your Mom is probably wondering where you are. Plus, I think we both need a shower. You need to get home. It's supposed to snow tonight."

I quickly dressed myself and kissed Thomas goodbye. He had been trying to get a hold of Blaine, with no luck.

I grabbed my cell and sent him a text.

Ethan to Blaine: Blaine, Thomas told me you guys got into a scuffle.

Ethan to Blaine: Are you ok? Please answer me. We are worried about you.

Blaine to Ethan: Um, not really!

Ethan to Blaine: Where are you?

Blaine to Ethan: The Marriott. Room 102.

Ethan to Blaine: I'll see you in half an hour.

Friday, December 11, 2009

Blaine, Marriott Hotel

Well, this was an absolute mess. What was I thinking? I shouldn't have come here. Thomas had told me to stay put, and I didn't listen. Everybody had told me that I shouldn't go to Chicago, yet here I was. I got out my binder with Thomas' letters and made it through half of one before I burst into tears, my head resting on the notebook. I let it slip to the floor as I continued to sob. I didn't know how long I was there, but my phone buzzed multiple times. It was probably Sam. I didn't really alert anyone else that I was headed to Chicago, except Ethan. How could I have been so stupid. Sectionals were tomorrow, and if it snowed as predicted, I could be stuck here. I needed to get to the airport to see if I could change my flight.

My phone buzzed again. Wow, I had quite a few missed texts and missed calls. Most of them were from Sam, spanning across several hours of time.

Sam to Blaine: How was your flight? Did you make it ok?

Sam to Blaine: Wes was pissed that you weren't at practice. I took your solo. Ian went on and on about how you weren't reliable. It wasn't pretty.

Sam to Blaine: Nick and Jeff asked where you were. Did you not tell them?

Sam to Blaine: I think Trent is worried about you. He keeps staring at me.

Sam to Blaine: Ok! Trent is totally smitten with you. He just spent 10 minutes begging to know if you are ok.

Sam to Blaine: I think Warbler Ian is about to flip his lid.

Sam to Blaine: Angry Wes = Scary!

Sam to Blaine: How was the show? Did Thomas seem surprised when he saw you?

Sam to Blaine: Blaine! Did you shut your ringer off? I have tried to call you several times.

Sam to Blaine: Alright. Now I'm worried. Blaine!

Sam to Blaine: Blaine! If I don't hear from you soon, I will come and get you.

Sam to Blaine: I'm heading to the airport.

Crap. That one was sent about 15 minutes ago.

Blaine to Sam: Sam. I'm ok. I'm at a hotel. Please don't come here.

Sam to Blaine: Calling you. Please pick up this time.

"You finally answered your phone. What is going on?"

"I ruined everything, Sam. Everything. Thomas is pissed at me. According to your texts, so are the Warblers."

"Start from the beginning. What exactly happened?"

I told him the whole story, trying hard not to burst into tears, but failing miserably.

"So who exactly knows that you are in Chicago right now?"

"You, Ethan, and Thomas."

"Dude, you didn't tell anybody else?"

"No, I didn't. I basically booked the flight online while I was on the phone with Ethan, took a cab to the airport, and had Ethan pick me up."

"Man, that wasn't smart."

"Sam, I called you to cheer me up."

"You called me to stop me from flying up to Chicago and kicking your ass."

"I need to come back home. I have to figure out how to get home before the storm begins."

"Storm? Blaine, are you going to make it back home in time?"

"I'm going to try. Hang on. I think that's Ethan. I'll call you back."

"Blaine, wait, don't hang…"

At that moment, there was a knock at the door. "Ethan, hey, tha…, Thomas? What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk, Blaine. First, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have talked to you that way. You are my best friend, and you were just doing what I would've done."

"No, I butted in where I didn't belong. Obviously, you had it under control. You are fierce and totally capable of handling anything that comes along."

"Blaine, hush! You and Ethan made me that way. You both gave me something worth fighting for, but Blaine, you need to stop trying to rescue me."

"I know."

"You can be there for me without rushing to my side in most cases."

"You physically fought for me, Thomas."

"You have to stop thinking that you are in debt to me for that. You have done so much for me since then. You have more than done enough, Blaine. You don't have to prove anything and it isn't a contest. Your friendship so precious to me. How about this? How about we trust each other to tell each other the absolute truth, and say exactly what we need from the other person. I told you that I wanted you to stay and that I was fine. I need you to believe me."

"Thomas, I can do that if you can, but you have to tell me the truth as well. I wasn't going to come until Ethan called me. He was worried about you. You wouldn't talk to me. You weren't being completely honest with either of us. You had us both scared to death that Sebastian was going to hurt you."

"You're right. I wasn't honest. I guess we both screwed up, didn't we."

"Yeah. We meant well. Where's Ethan? Did you two make up?" He didn't have to answer. The embarrassed expression and bright red shade of his cheeks spelled it all out. "Thomas, you floozy!" I chuckled.

"Shut up," he muttered. "We made up. He's in the car. You need to pack up. It's snowing so put on one of the many sweaters from your collection. We're going to get you to the airport. You need to call your dad."

"I know. I'm terrified. He's going to be pissed at me."

"Yes, he is, but you can't blame him. You left the state without telling him."

"Ok, you're right. I hate when you're right."

He smirked. "I know, but it's fun on my part."

"I'm going to be grounded forever."

"You'll get used to it."

"Wait, what are you two even doing? I thought you were both grounded as well."

"Mom reduced my sentence after Mrs. Sullivan spoke to her. I think honestly my mom got tired of my moping. She knows we are going to get you to the airport. Actually, if the snow gets heavy, she told us to stay with you in your room."

About that time, Ethan came up stairs lugging a bag. "Babe, I'm afraid we are stuck here. Blaine, all flights are grounded."

"Wes is going to kill me too. Man, how did I screw up so epically?"

"You didn't listen to the advice of your best friend," Thomas giggled.

"Hush you!"

"So, Thomas, how do you want to do this?" Ethan asked. "We can get separate rooms, or we can share a room with twin beds. Dad said he could try to come and get us if you wanted him to do so."

"No, I don't want to put him out. It's late. Blaine, can we just stay with you?"

"Don't you want to get your own room?" I asked them.

"Look, I never get to see you," Thomas asserted

"Are you suggesting what I think you are suggesting?" I inquired.

"Sleepover! I'll start building the blanket fort," Thomas yelled.

"Not if I beat you to it." Ethan grabbed Thomas from behind and tackled him on the bed. Thomas was pinned underneath Ethan as Ethan tickled him profusely. Thomas giggled and squirmed, trying to break free from his grasp.

"Hey, Blaine. Help a guy out. Remember what we said?" he asked in between laughs. "I'd tell you when I physically need your help. Get your butt over here and help me out."

"I'll help out." I glanced at Ethan. "This will be easier for you if you know the right spots."

"Blaine, don't you dare…"

I pulled off his shoes and socks and started to run the tips of my fingers along the bottom of his feet. Thomas bucked and kicked, shouting obscenities at both of us.

"Guys, that's it. Ethan, I'm cutting you off. And Blaine, I'm calling Cooper and telling him who ratted on him having sex in your parents' bed," he threatened through giggles and ragged breath.

We both stopped simultaneously.

"Not cool, guys," Thomas pouted.

Ethan kissed him lightly on the cheek. "I'm sorry, babe. You know I was just playing. I love you, dear."

"I love you too. That does not mean that I will not get revenge for this, boys."

"Ohhhh, I'm shaking!" I joked.

"Yes, you are. You're terrified, as you should be." He giggled and ran to the bathroom. He slammed the door and gave off his best evil laugh. "Say goodbye to your precious raspberry hair gel."

"Don't even think about it Thomas!"

I heard the toilet flush. "Wah ha ha! Let it be known that you mess with Thomas Hendrix, the consequences shall be dire."

Blaine stood at the door, playfully banging his fists, like Fred Flintstone. "Thooommmaaassssssss! You are so dead!"

Ethan arched his head back and laughed so hard a tear ran down his face. "You guys are hilarious."

"Well, laugh it up buddy, because you were the instigator, and you have the rage of Thomas coming down upon you too, my friend," I laughed.

Ethan's face immediately got pale. "Oh crap! What do you think he's going to do?"

"You saw how he handled the last two people that crossed him."

"Well, I'm screwed."

"You wish, babe. That, my dear, will not happen for a long time. Not for a very long time. You better think about that the next time you and Blaine conspire against me."

Ethan pouted. "Not cool."

"Alright boys, you construct that fort while I make some very painful phone calls," I said. "I brought some entertainment with me, so pick out a movie. If Wes and dad don't murder me, I'll join you guys in a little bit." I picked up my phone. "Dad, It's Blaine." The other two boys grabbed the box for 'The Lion King' and pushed play. They cuddled closely together taking turns showing affection. They were absolutely adorable. "Dad, I'm not at Dalton. I'm in Chicago."

Friday, December 11, 2009

Nick Anderson, Anderson Residence

"Pam, I'm going to kill our son!"

"Cooper?"

"Blaine."

"What did he do?"

"Our youngest is currently snowed in in the windy city."

"Chicago?"

"Chicago. Apparently, he decided to go anyway. He has his sectionals tomorrow. He said all flights are grounded. I guess he's stuck there."

"Sweetie, Chicago isn't really the safest city. Where is he staying? Is he with Thomas?"

"He's at a hotel with Thomas and his boyfriend."

"Thomas' boyfriend or Blaine's boyfriend?'"

"Thomas' boyfriend. Blaine is still single."

"Nick, I really don't like this."

"Honey, I'll go get him. If the roads get too bad, I'll pull over and find a room somewhere. Those boys are going to be the death of me."

"So I guess it's safe to say that our trip there is cancelled."

"Oh, you and I are still going. Blaine's butt is grounded."

Pam giggled and started packing a suitcase. "NIck, please don't kill our son, ok," she giggled.

"I make no guarantees."

"Be careful, dear!"

Saturday, December 12, 2009

Wes, Dalton Academy-10 A.M.

"Blaine, what do you mean you aren't going to make it today?" I was shouting, although I was trying to hold back. I had just spent the last day and a half arguing with Ian about Blaine. I was really hoping that Blaine would show up, so I could rub it in Ian's snooty little face. He was such a privileged bird.

"I'm in the car with my dad right now. The flights are all still grounded, but it isn't snowing everywhere. The roads are pretty clear on the interstate at least. My dad drove all night. We are near Fort Wayne, Indiana right now."

"That's almost three hours away, Blaine."

"I know! I'm so sorry, Wes!"

"I didn't think you were going!"

"I wasn't going to, but my friend had a crisis. I screwed up Wes. I'm so sorry!"

"You should have told me, Blaine. I stuck my neck out for you."

"We'll be there as soon as we can, Wes. Which performance slot did we draw?"

"We are in the second slot."

"We could still make it. Wes, we will try."

"Be careful, Blaine. If there's snow or ice on the road, it could be dangerous. Be safe, please. For right now, we will put Sam in your spot."

"I let you guys down."

"You did, Blaine. I hope, though, that you were able to help your friend."

"I wasn't. I really messed up. I don't know how to fix this."

"Look, we will talk about it later. What's done is done. If you make it in time, you can perform. If not, I guess we will make due. It isn't the first time the Warblers have been without a lead soloist before sectionals."

"I'll be there as soon as I can."

"We hope you can make it, Blaine. We need you, but be careful."

"We aren't going to stop. We are coming straight there."

Friday, December 12, 2009

Thomas, Hendrix Residence 11:30

Kurt to Thomas: Just when I thought things couldn't be any worse.

Thomas to Kurt: What's going on?

Kurt to Thomas: I was about to call Chicago PD. You haven't texted me back. Read your last 50 texts. I'm not going through all that again.

Thomas to Kurt: So wait a second! Rachel opened her mouth and told Finn that the baby isn't his and Finn quit. He beat the crap out of Puck! You had to find a last minute replacement? Then the other Glee Clubs are doing all of your songs! I swear! I thought things were a mess here.

Kurt to Thomas: Mrs. Pillsbury thinks Jacob Ben Israel just wet himself. Everybody is freaking out.

Thomas to Kurt: I can't say that I blame them. What are you guys going to do?

Kurt to Thomas: We need Finn or Mr. Shue. So what about you and Ethan?

Thomas to Kurt: We are cool, although we are snowed in at a hotel room.

Kurt to Thomas: Oh la la. Great makeup session.

Thomas to Kurt: Um yeah! But it's not what it sounds like. Blaine is here. He came to the show. Now he's stuck here.

Kurt to Thomas: Uh oh!

Thomas to Kurt: Yeah, his sectionals are today too, and he's stuck in Chicago. His dad is on his way, but there are road closures everywhere, and the airports aren't flying out.

Kurt to Thomas: What is he going to do?

Thomas to Kurt: He hopes his dad can get there in time. Blaine had a solo, but that's out the window now. They are up against Vocal Adrenaline without their lead.

Kurt to Thomas: Yeah, we are in the same boat without Finn. Oh my goodness, look what the cat just drug in!

Thomas to Kurt: What happened?

Kurt to Thomas: It's Finn. I knew he would come through!

Thomas to Kurt: Well, I better let you go.

Kurt to Thomas: Bye.

Thomas to Kurt: Bye. Good luck!

Saturday, December 12, 2009

Sam, Columbus, Ohio-12:00

Sam to Blaine: Where are you, man?

Blaine to Sam: We are at a garage in Lima.

Sam to Blaine: Lima? Why?

Blaine to Sam: The car started to act up. We had to take a detour due to an accident on highway 33. Then the car started to overheat. Dad said he knew a mechanic in Lima, so we called a tow truck and now we are at a coffee shop called the Lima Bean. The Mechanic said it might be awhile.

Sam to Blaine: So there is no way you will be here in time then.

Blaine to Sam: No. I'm so sorry. But you are going to be great. I'll get back to Dalton as soon as I can. Don't worry. This will never happen again. Dad said I'm grounded until I'm 30.

Sam to Blaine: I bet he's furious.

Blaine to Sam: He's actually pretty calm right now. The mechanic talked him down a little.

Sam to Blaine: Hey, doesn't Thomas have that friend in Lima. That cute kid from the commercial.

Blaine to Sam: Yeah. His dad said they are at some competition right now though.

Sam to Blaine: Oh! I was hoping you'd get to meet your crush.

Blaine to Sam: Oh shush. It would be nice to talk to him again. Although I'm not sure I'd recognize him.

Sam to Blaine: Are you kidding? As many times as you replayed that commercial on Youtube!

Blaine to Sam: Oh hush! I didn't watch it that many times!

Sam to Blaine: Then how come I can tell you every little detail about the mattresses in that commercial. How else would I know there were 14 mattresses. That black girl has an incredible range. And that tall blonde girl can really flip and toe touch. There was a boy with glasses in a wheelchair. That little short brunette seems annoying.

Blaine to Sam: Ok, ok! I got your point. Maybe I did watch it a lot.

Sam to Blaine: I think the repeat button probably felt violated, Blaine.

Blaine to Sam: Ok, ok. I guess it was bad there for awhile.

Sam to Blaine: It's ok to have a crush, Blaine. Maybe you will run into him when you pick up your car.

Blaine to Sam: That would be nice. I would love to talk to him.

Blaine to Sam: This coffee is really great. I wish we had a coffee shop like this in Westerville.

Sam to Blaine: We have a coffee bar in the lounge at Dalton.

Blaine to Sam: It's not as good as this. Maybe the next time dad comes down here, I'll have to come here too.

Sam to Blaine: For the coffee or for the cute Brunette.

Blaine to Sam: It may be both.

Sam to Blaine: : D

Blaine to Sam: I'm so sorry about all of this. You will be great. Kick Vocal Adrenaline's butt for me. I'll be back as soon as I can.

Sam to Blaine: I'll do my best. Be safe, man. Although Ian is going to kill you when you get back to Dalton.

Blaine to Sam: I'm probably dismissed from the Warblers. I really don't want that. Then all I will have left is Fight Club, which I'm not supposed to talk about. Darn it.

Blaine to Sam: You didn't hear that.

Sam to Blaine: Hear what?

Blaine to Sam: Perfect! So Ian's being his superior little self again?  
Sam to Blaine: Well, of course he is. He doesn't know how to be anyone else. Want to hear my Ian impression? It's pretty awesome. Speaking of Ian, he's fussing again. I have to go. See you!

Blaine to Sam: Good luck.

Author's Note: How will Sectionals go without Blaine? Will they be able to win without him? Will Nick and Blaine be ok? How will Ian react when he sees Blaine again? Will Blaine run into Kurt while he's in Lima. Don't forget to review this chapter for a chance to win a sneak peek.


	59. Chapter 59-Sectionals-Part 2

Chapter 59-Sectionals-Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.

Author's Note: Want a sneak peek of Courage's final chapter? Currently, I am at 201 reviews. I want to celebrate this. I value each and every review. One lucky reviewer, between review number 195 - 225, will receive the final chapter before I post. If I surpass 225 reviews before the final chapter is ready to be posted, I will pick multiple winners. To be fair, I will only count reviews for chapters 57 or greater (because that is when the original post was made. I appreciate all reviews, for they give me valuable feedback, which I will use when constructing future stories, including the sequel. However, I will greatly appreciate reviews for previous chapters as well. Thanks to all of you who have reviewed or followed this story. I have thoroughly enjoyed writing it. I foresee about 5-6 more chapters. I could be wrong. I think this will be concluding in January.

December 12, 2009

Burt Hummel-Hummel Tire and Lube-12:00

I hadn't planned on being in the shop today because Kurt had his sectionals, but Kurt told me not to worry about it. We'd had quite a busy week and were running behind, so he told me to go ahead and get caught up. I was fine with that. He didn't have any solos, so he said it wasn't really anything special.

Earlier today, I got a phone call from a very frustrated Mr. Anderson. I knew that name sounded familiar, and then I remembered the guy that was restoring the Chevy with his son. He said that his car had started overheating on the side of the road and needed a tow truck. Twenty minutes later, I was looking it over with Mr. Anderson right beside me. I noticed that the car was low on radiator fluid and it had a loose radiator cap. I showed him what to do in case the car overheated again. He was fidgety and less talkative than usual.

"So, how is it going with the Chevy? Are you and your son making progress?"

"On the car, yes, but on our relationship, I guess not."

"Uh oh. That doesn't sound good. What happened? You guys were making progress. I figured he might even come down here with you one day and I'd introduce him to my son, being they are both about the same age."

"Oh, he's at a nearby coffee shop. He'll be here in a minute. Is your son around?"

"No, he's at a show choir competition today."

"That's where Blaine is supposed to be. He's a soloist, and he is supposed to perform today, but he decided to go up to Chicago yesterday and got snowed in. Needless to say, I was up all night driving in the snow."

"Oh, no wonder you said things weren't going so well. What was in Chicago?"  
"His best friend. Apparently he was having a rough time, and Blaine felt he needed to physically be there for him. Needless to say, he's upset because he and his friend got into a spat while they were there, and he basically told Blaine that he didn't really need him there."

"Ouch."

"And now he is going to miss his show choir competition too. It's in Columbus."

"What time is the competition?"

"It starts at 1:00. Why? Do you think that we could still make it there?"

"It's a little over an hour and a half away, but if you take Highway 117, you maybe could shave off some minutes. You won't get there at 1:00, but maybe by 1:30. Which slot do they have?"

"The second."

"If you guys leave right now, you may make it."

"Thanks, sir."

"Burt, call me Burt."

Just then, a boy about Kurt's age strolled in, carrying coffee. "How is it, dad?"

"Everything's good. Let's go, son. We might still make it. Burt, this is my son, Blaine."

"Hi, Blaine. It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too. Come on, dad. I told Sam I wouldn't be there in time, but it would be nice to at least catch the performance."

"Son, it's sad how little faith you have in me."

"Dad, you would have to speed to get there on time, and even grandma drives faster than you."

I chuckled.

"Burt gave me some advice and a short cut. Now shake a tail feather and get in the car," Nick ordered with a laugh.

I smiled as the boy got into the passenger seat. They would be ok. Mr Anderson was extremely uncomfortable with his son's sexuality the first time we had spoken, and he said that it made a relationship with him difficult. However, seeing the smiles and hearing the light banter between them, I knew they would be ok.

"Stop back by if you need any more help with that Chevy, and bring your son."

"I'd like that," Nick replied.

The boy nodded. "The coffee in that shop is exquisite, and it would be nice to learn from someone that knows what he's doing," he smirked.

"Hey!" Mr. Anderson quipped. "I'm not that clueless anymore."  
"So then, explain to me what was wrong with the car, dad."

"Something about the regulator."

"Radiator," I grunted.

"Close enough," he sighed.

"Come on, dad. It was nice to meet you, Mr. Hummel."

"It's Burt. Nice to meet you too, kiddo." I smiled. "Next time, maybe you could meet Kurt."

"Kurt?"

"My son. He's in show choir, too."

"Wait, New Directions, right?"

"Yes."

"They were in that Mattress commercial. They are really good. I think I've met your son before. He came up to see my friend in the hospital. I think I met him too, but I don't think he would remember me."

"Why is that?"

"I was in makeup."

"Um, well, I don't judge, although my son doesn't usually wear makeup. He spends an hour with his face cleaners though."

"Well, uh, we need to go, but I'll definitely stop in with dad sometime. Bye, . Thanks again for the flowers that you sent us."

"No problem." I smiled again. Kurt would like this kid, and he was gay too. Kurt didn't say much, but he was getting teased at school more since he came out. He texted with a gay boy quite a bit that he met a few months ago, but the boy had moved out of state, and it would still be nice for him to have another gay friend, especially one so polite. The car pulled out of the garage. I crossed my fingers and hoped that they would make it on time.

Saturday, December 12, 2009

Thad-Grandview Height High, Columbus, Ohio- 12:05

Blaine wasn't going to be there. Sam just informed me that he was stuck in Lima. That was almost 2 hours away. Wes was still hopeful that Blaine would make it back in time. I was not looking forward to being the one to break the news to him, and I definitely didn't want Ian hearing it from me, although he had already been glaring at Wes and blaming him for everything. How this guy got elected as head councilman, I will never quite understand.

"Wes, Malcolm, could you guys come here for a second?"

"What could be so important that you have to say to them, Thad, but you forget to include me?" inquired Ian.

"If it was your business, I would have called you over here too," I replied.

"This doesn't pertain to Blake, does it?"

"No, it doesn't," I replied icily, "due to the fact that his name is Blaine. It has always been Blaine, and it will always be Blaine. You know that, you pompous, arrogant fool."

"Such disrespectful words for your fellow council member. Pity that I must inform your father of your blatant disregard for my authority."

"Pish, my father can't stand you, or your presumptuous father either, for that matter."

"Enough, gentlemen. You sound like a bunch of squawking geese. We don't have time for this. We need to be preparing for any variances we need to make in case Blaine is further delayed," Wes pleaded.

"You know, all of this could have been avoided if Wesley would have listened to me when the boy neglected to show to his audition," Ian sneered.

"Ian, I have had it up to here with you pointing your finger at everyone else. We would not have been searching for another soloist if you could carry the group as well as you presume that you can."

"I don't recall you securing a solo for yourself there, Wesley!"

"I don't recall auditioning for one of those slots. I had the honor of a solo last year at Regionals, and I believed that it was someone else's chance to try to defeat Jesse St. James," Wes fussed back, clearly annoyed.

"And what made you think that BLAINE was up for that? He's obviously an immature freshman that doesn't belong in the Warblers," he huffed and dramatically rolled his eyes. "I have more talent in my left eyebrow than he has in his whole body."

"Then where are you hiding it, Ian? Because lately, your performances in practice have been subpar at best. You have shown nothing but jealousy and animosity towards Blaine since he joined. But of course you wouldn't be amicable and welcoming because that would mean that the world isn't about you!"

"Enough!" Sam shouted! "I'm extremely nervous and you guys are making this worse."

"Somebody needs a hug!" I heard, and suddenly Jeff and Nick had their arms wrapped around Sam and Wes, grinning wildly.

"Come on, guys! We are going to be awesome!" Jeff assured us, and then he kissed Nick on the nose.

"Awwwwwwwww!" squealed David. "You guys are adorable," he stated, giving them a relieved glance for breaking the tension. Things had been shaky between Wes and Ian for a while, but this had made it all escalate.

"Come on, guys. Sam, Nick, and Jeff are right. We are going to be awesome! Let's make Vocal Adrenaline shake in their overly elaborate costumes. We'll make them so nervous they'll lose their lunch, although I heard rumors they don't actually eat," Trent sassed. "We got this!" he added with a snap of his fingers.

"Well, of course the newbies are deluded enough to think that we have nothing to fear. They are ignorant and unaware of how cutthroat Vocal Adrenaline actually is. That stupidity must be bliss," Ian snooted.

"Would you just stifle yourself, before I decide to bind and gag you," Wes uttered.

Trent, Nick, John, and Jeff all attempted to hold back their giggles, but Jeff snorted, which made Trent cackle. They all burst out laughing, including Sam, who finally sighed and smiled widely.

"Thanks," he smiled wildly. "I needed that. You guys are right. We got this. Let's work on those steps a little more so that are moves are tight."

Everyone took their places, except Ian who huddled over in the corner, still fuming over Wes' words.

Saturday, December 12, 2009

Nick Anderson

We were making good time. I wouldn't get him there before the program started, but I might make it before the Warblers perform. We rode in silence for quite awhile before Blaine finally spoke.

"Dad, I'm sorry." I glanced at him. His face was tear-streaked, and his curls had worked free from the gel, obviously from him running his fingers stressfully through his hair.

"Son, what you did was dangerous. I thought we had agreed that we would all go together. I was looking forward to taking that trip together as a family, maybe even seeing if Cooper could join us. I definitely didn't want to be be driving in the middle of snowfall in the middle of the night. You are definitely grounded."

His tears started cascading again. "I wish I would've stayed put. I'm such a screw up!" Blaine was bawling, with his face sunk deep in his hands.

I placed my hand on his shoulder. "You are not a screw up. You are a teenager. You are a usually very responsible young man. Your kindness, compassion, and optimism are three amazing qualities that give me such pride to call you my son. I know we don't agree on everything. But if you are ever in a bind, you can talk to me. I love you. I'm not angry anymore; I'm disappointed."

"You've been so quiet. I think I would prefer it if you yelled at me."

"Oh, trust me, I got a lot of yelling out on the way to Chicago. And you didn't break the glove box. I might have punched it a time or two."

"But dad, you let me think that I broke it."

"I warned you not to open it," I said with a small smile.

He shook his head, but his tears stopped. "Thomas and I made up, but it will never be the same. He basically told me that he doesn't need me rushing to his rescue."

"Blaine, he's right. Thomas is one amazing young man. Everybody needs support sometimes, but they also need their space. You should have respected his wishes. Look, you messed up. We all do. The important thing is that you learn from it."

"I did. I learned that I can't do everything and be everything for everyone. I need to let Thomas go. We'll still be friends, dad, but I need to move on. He told me that I was acting like I owed him something, and honestly, that was how I felt. He saved me dad. Not just physically, but he saved me from myself. He accepted me, imperfections and all, at a time when very few others were willing to do that."

"I appreciate all that he did for you too, son. But you need to give credit where credit is due. You helped that boy too, and if he said that you guys are on even and level fields, accept that. I don't think he will ever disappear from your life. Blaine, you give your heart completely to the people you care about. Just promise me to be careful. I don't doubt that you love him. Self sacrifice goes along with love, and that's what you did. Just don't neglect everyone else in the process. You let your team down while trying to help someone that already had support. That's a hard lesson, son."

"I know. I'm more concerned about the Warblers' reaction. I mean, I really blew it. Wes fought for me to have a place in the group, and he fought for my solo. I threw all of that away. Why did I do that?"

"Blaine, when you get something in your head, you do it, without always thinking it through. It's the romantic side of you. You get that from your mother. However, you don't always think of the consequences."

"What do you think I should do to make it up to the guys?"

"Well, first let's try to get you there before they perform. However, after the competition, sit down with the council and apologize. Tell them the truth. Then offer your services. Offer to help some of the guys that struggle. Teach them to play an instrument or to dance. Volunteer those services, not expecting a thing in return. Let them know you are in this for the long haul. I also think that you need to focus on your life at Dalton. Commit to your teams and studies. Don't overextend yourself, because then you are no good to anyone."

"How much longer until we arrive, dad?"

"It's one o'clock. We have about twenty-five minutes."

"I'm going to call Wes."

Saturday, December 12, 2009

Wes Grandview Height High, Columbus, Ohio-1:05

We finally got signed in and registered. We took our seats, and the announcer was introducing the judges when my cell phone rang.

When I saw that it was Blaine, I immediately excused myself to the lobby.

"Wes, how is it going?"

"I think we finally have everything figured out. Are you still stuck in Lima?"

"Actually, we are almost there. Dad says we have about twenty minutes until we reach the theater."

"Wait, are you serious?"

"Wes, do you really think that I would pull your chain about this?"

"Um, you told me you weren't going to go in the first place, so I can't really say that for sure, Blaine. Sorry."

"Look, I'm sorry. I let you guys down. We will be there soon."

"Blaine, I just registered us. I changed Sam to the lead soloist. I don't know if they will let you perform or not. Honestly, I am not sure that you should."

"You're right. I don't really deserve that opportunity."

"You know, let me talk to the guys. It's not my call. Sam is doing a great job in practice. I hate asking him to do all the work he's done and then remove the solo from him at the last second. You just get here, and I will talk to the Warblers. We will let you know upon arrival."

"That sounds fair."

"You are talking to Future Supreme Court Justice Wes Montgomery."

"So that's why you want the gavel."

"That's why I want the gavel. It will be great practice. Alright. Let me talk to the guys."

I grabbed the rule book and ran back into the auditorium. I motioned for the council to come with me.

"What do you want now?" Ian fussed.

"Hush, we don't have time to waste on pettiness. What are the rules about singers that didn't register?"

"Who didn't register?"

"Blaine."

"Why would he register?" Ian rudely inquired. "He's not coming."

"Actually, he'll be here in a few minutes, barring a traffic jam or something," I retorted.

"It doesn't matter. I'm the leader, and I say he is not singing. That kid Stan will be fine."

"His name is Sam, and I think that we need to ask the Warblers what they think. I also think that we should ask Sam," remarked Thad.

"That's actually what I think too." I said. "What do you think, Malcolm?"

""Well, as long as we can verify that he is an authentic member of the Warblers, he can perform. We need to go up front and see if they will let us register him. It just started, and his name was originally on the list, so it shouldn't be a problem. However, I agree with you guys. I think we need to have a vote. I also think we need to make sure that Sam is ok with it first. Are you sure Blaine will make it on time?"

"We have about 35 minutes before we are scheduled to perform. He said twenty minutes."

"Yes, but he also said that he would be here originally, and now we are in this situation," quipped Ian.

"That's it, Ian! We already know your opinion and we are sick of hearing it, so butt out," I asserted.

"Are you going to let him talk to me that way, guys?" Ian whined.

"Ian, you are out of line. It's Blaine's solo. I'm ok with him singing his solo if he is able to get here on time, and as long as it doesn't bother Sam. You need to stop this rivalry with Blaine," Malcolm demanded.

"Look, Blaine is an incredible soloist, and he could be our shot at winning this. You are just jealous," Thad countered.

"You guys forget that I have a solo too. I'm lead of the Warblers, and I am the actual lead soloist. I could totally sing Blaine's solo if I wanted to sing his solo."

"Man, you can barely hit the notes in your own solo. There's no way you could sing Blaine's," Thad remarked.

"You know what? That's enough. If you would rather have him, he's all yours. I hope he shows up, because he can have my solo too. I quit!" Ian screamed.

"Ian, you can't quit."

"Watch me!" Ian stalked off angrily.

"Now what are we going to do?" Thad inquired.

"Wes, can you hit the highs in 'For the Longest Time'?"

"No, but Blaine can. I can sing the lead if he can do the high harmonies."

"Blaine hasn't rehearsed the song, and he's not here yet."

"Here's what we do. Blaine does the opener with Wes taking the lows and Blaine taking the highs. Sam can keep the final song. We'll make it work."

"We can't count on that. Blaine may not make …"

"Hey guys. I made it," Blaine panted as he practically slid into the front hall. "What's going on?"

"Ian quit. Sam's going to sing 'Unwritten'. Can you and Wes sing lead on 'For the Longest Time'?"

"I know it, as many times as he made us practice it. It won't sound perfect, but I'll do my best. How long until we go on?"

"We have about fifteen minutes."

"There's a room in the back. Wes and Blaine, go ahead and go back there and work out the parts you are going to sing, and Thad and I will gather up the rest of the guys."

"Ok. Come on, Blaine."

We had our parts figured out by the time the rest of the guys arrived in the room. Sam walked over to Blaine and gave him a fist bump.

"I'm so glad that you made it man. Now I don't have to do the solo."

"Actually," I spoke up, "that's up to you and Blaine. Ian quit, so we had to give Ian's part to Blaine. So Sam, you can keep the part being that you worked so hard on it.."

"Blaine, is that ok with you?"

"Sam, I trust you and I know you could do it. I would've never asked you to fill in for me if I thought that you couldn't. I'm the reason we are in this mess in the first place, so I want you to have it."

"Warblers, we need to have a vote. All in favor of Blaine singing with Wes on "For the Longest Time" and Sam taking the final solo."

Trent's hand shot up, followed by Nick's, Jeff's, and Sam's, which in turn was followed by the rest of the Warblers.

"Well, there you have it." Malcolm stated. "Let's get ready for the stage."

"Hey, Blaine, it's about time you decided to show up," Nick laughed.

"Hey, give Blaine a break. He helped us get rid of Ian," quipped Jeff.

"Hey, I had nothing to do with that. I wasn't here."

"Oh, trust me. You had everything to do with that." I asserted. "Thank you. He was being a total ass."

"Oh my goodness!" Trent giggled. "You made Wes swear. I didn't know he did that!"

I smiled. "Boys, let's do this."

Blaine fist bumped me. "I'm so sorry, Wes."  
"Just don't do it again, Blaine. Let's go win this whole thing."

Saturday, December 12, 2009

Blaine, Grandview Height High, Columbus, Ohio- 3:00

We didn't win the whole thing. Wes did an incredible job, as did Sam and Gregory. It was a great performance, but honestly, we were outperformed by Jesse St. James. They did Mercy, Highway to Hell, and Another One Bites the Dust. I don't know if we had a shot at all. I heard he was good, but that was an understatement. He was incredible. Unfortunately, he knew it too.

Wes gave me a pat on the back and a reassuring nod. "Thanks, Blaine, for making it here."

"My dad and the mechanic at the garage in Lima are the ones to thank for that. I'm just glad I made it."

"No more road trips this close to competition ever again, ok Blaine," Thad ordered.

"Deal," I laughed. "I'm sorry we didn't win."

"Hey, we knew it was a long shot. Let's just look at it this way. We have a whole other year to get ready. We will most likely be paired against them again next year, but we will be ready. I say that we spend the rest of the year getting up a repertoire of songs and try them out at Dalton; you know, kind of like impromptu performances, and see what goes over well," Wes reasoned.

"Yeah, and I feel like we need to try some current songs. Blaine, you like Top 40, right?" Thad inquired.

"Yes. I do."

"Well, I believe that we should start brainstorming a list of songs that no one would expect us to sing. We need to step it up a notch," Wes suggested.

"Yeah," laughed Jeff. "Maybe we could do Beyonce or Katy Perry."

"Hey, don't be kidding about Katy Perry," I defended.

"Blaine can sing Katy Perry. I heard him sing Firework," coaxed Sam. "I've heard him sing Beyonce too."

"Seriously, Blaine?" Malcolm inquired. "Were you holding out on us?"

"Um, no! I just didn't think we did that kind of stuff. I mean, Unwritten is a girl's song, and I didn't even know if you guys would approve of that."

"I think Wes is right," David quipped. "I think we need to prepare some songs that knock everyone's socks off. Let's head back to Dalton. We have to start rehearsing."

"Hey, can we stop for coffee first?" I asked.


	60. Chapter 60-You're My Best Friend

Chapter 60

 **Author's Note: Thanks to all of you who have reviewed or followed this story. I have thoroughly enjoyed writing it. I foresee about 5-6 more chapters. I could be wrong. I think this will be concluding in January. Thanks for all the reviews for the previous chapter, and I greatly appreciate my fabulous editor, DJ Eclipse. If you need some reading material while waiting for this to conclude, might I suggest lilyvandersteen's Weave Your Magic or Crowded House by kelly b321. They are both long, but they are incredible. I know me calling a story long is like the pot calling the kettle black, but the later is three times longer than mine. lol They are both rated M, but worth the read. I'll also remind you of two I've previously mentioned: Butterfly Wings by Voyage Asia and Unanswered Prayers. They both are reading Courage, and I wanted to give them a shout out. Thanks to all my fabulous readers. Just a little more to go.**

 **Saturday, December 12, 2009**

 **Burt Hummel-Hummel Tire and Lube**

Kurt burst through the garage doors like a ray of sunshine.

"Hey kiddo! How did it go?"

"We won! We won, dad!" He smile glowed from ear to ear. I had told him that I wanted him to join a team a few months ago, but when he had told me he had joined the Glee Club, I worried that he missed my point. However, seeing the joy on his face was all I needed to know that Kurt would be ok. Coming out had been hard for him, and I knew that he felt lonely at times, but he seemed to love being a part of this club. "That's great! So see, you had nothing to worry about. You guys were completely prepared."

"Actually, it was a total mess. We drew the third performance slot and the other glee clubs stole our songs."

"What do you mean?"

"The other glee clubs got ahold of our set lists before the performance, and they performed all of our songs. We had to come up with three more songs before we could perform."

"Oh wow! What did you guys decide to do?"

"Rachel decided to sing a ballad and Finn showed up at the last minute with a song for us to sing. It turned out so great!"

"I'm proud of you, son." I smiled at him and nodded. I truly was happy for him.

"Thanks. Hey, what's this?" Kurt leaned over and picked up a wallet on the ground. "Does this belong to one of the guys?"

"Open it up. There should be a license or ID in it or something."

"There's some cash and an ID." He paused for a moment as he stared intently at something inside the wallet. "Do you have a client with the name Anderson?"

"Oh, that must've been the boy that was here earlier with his dad. They were in a rush to get to Columbus for a singing contest or something, and he must have dropped it. He seemed like a good kid. Maybe we could send it to them. They live all the way in Westerville. I'll call his dad and see what the best way to get it back to him would be."

I picked up the phone and talked to him briefly. Kurt opened the wallet and started staring at something again. "He said that we could just send it back. They are already halfway home, and he didn't want to turn around. His dad said they kind of had a rough day."

"Westerville is a long way away and Lima didn't have any contests here."

"He was coming back from Chicago and they had road closures. His car overheated, so he brought the car here. Mr Anderson has been here a few times. He's restoring a '59 Chevy, and he doesn't really know what he's doing."

"Oh yeah. Blaine! Wait! I think that's Thomas' friend. I'd hate to send it in the mail. What if it gets lost?"

"Son, what do you propose that we do?"

"I wish that we could just bring it to him."

"Son, that's a long way to drive to return a wallet."

"Dad, it's his wallet. He's going to need it. Besides, we could stop and get a bite to eat afterwards to celebrate us winning."

"Let me get my jacket."

 **Saturday, December 12, 2009**

 **Thomas, Hendrix Residence**

"Sweetie, we have to get ready now. We need to be there in forty-five minutes."

Ethan removed his lips from my neck to gaze up at me, a slight smile easing onto his lips. "Babe, you look absolutely gorgeous like you are. Can't you just wear what you have on now?"

"Are you kidding? Look at me! I'm a wrinkled mess."

"I think you are incredibly sexy like that."

"Well, of course you would say that. It's your fault that my hair is probably standing straight up and my clothes are wrinkled and disheveled."

"I heard no complaints earlier. Actually, I heard my name moaned from your lips, along with a few other choice words, but I'm pretty sure I didn't hear you tell me to stop."

"Fine, but I seriously can't be seen like this," I giggled, "or everyone will know exactly what we did before we got there."

"I'm really not concerned if they do. We were already accused of fornicating on set, so I don't care if they think that's what we do in our spare time," my boyfriend chuckled. "Look, I spent a week not being able to do this," he said, kissing my cheek, "and so I'm going to do it all I can now. I don't care what anyone else has to say. Besides, they don't need us there. Our work is done. The props are all organized by scene, and all of the backdrops are stored in the order in which they will be used, thanks to a ridiculously organized set designer. Did you really need to number the handles?"

"I really did, dear."

"You are such a perfectionist!"

"What I heard was perfection. I am perfection, and you know that you love that about me."

"I actually do. It makes my job so much easier."

"That's what I thought," I grinned. His hand caressed my cheek, as his lips lightly grazed mine. I shivered, feeling the spark between us. I had missed him so much; the light banter, the facial expressions, the kisses. Oh, the kisses. Spending last week pretending to date Sebastian was insufferable. As soon as we started "dating", he thought that gave him permission to constantly put his hands on me. It made me realize how much I cared about Ethan.

"So have you heard from Blaine yet? I wonder if he arrived in Columbus on time?"

"I'll text him. The competition was supposed to start at 1:00. It should be over. I hope we are ok. He seemed fine, but I know he was still a little upset. I was a little harsh with him."

"Thomas, it will be ok. Just call him."

"I'll text him, just in case he's on stage or something."

 **Thomas to Blaine:** Did you and your father make it back to Westerville in time?

 **Blaine to Thomas** : Yes, we were late, but The Warblers hadn't performed yet when I arrived.

 **Thomas to Blaine:** Did you win?

 **Blaine to Thomas:** Unfortunately, no :-(

 **Thomas to Blaine:** Really, but you guys are so great. What happened?

 **Blaine to Thomas:** I can't really contribute the loss to one thing really. We were good, but Vocal Adrenaline put on a better show. They were just much tighter in their performance than we were.

 **Thomas to Blaine:** I'm sorry. :(

 **Blaine to Thomas:** It's not your fault.

 **Thomas to Blaine:** So now what?

 **Kurt to Thomas:** We won!

 **Thomas to Kurt:** That's great. How did you guys manage that?

 **Blaine to Thomas:** The competition season is over, but we will still get to perform. Wes says they do nursing home performances all of the time.

 **Kurt to Thomas:** Rachel gave a stellar performance of 'Don't Rain on my Parade', and then Finn saved the day when he brought in 'You Can't Always Get What you Want'. We closed with 'Somebody to Love.'

 **Thomas to Kurt:** Wow, I bet it was amazing! I'm happy for you guys.

 **Thomas to Blaine:** I'm glad that you guys will still get to perform, although I know you are disappointed.

 **Blaine to Thomas:** It's ok. Wes and Malcolm want to get a head start on next year's competition. We already started working on a song today. I got to be the lead. We are going to be so prepared for next year.

 **Thomas to Blaine:** That's the way to stay positive. :-) What song did you rehearse?

 **Thomas to Kurt:** I'm so proud for you guys. Blaine's Glee Club wasn't so fortunate.

 **Kurt to Thomas:** :( Who were they against?

 **Blaine to Thomas:** Sam ratted me out that I don't mind singing songs by female artists. We may or may not have tried a little song by Katy Perry. She has a new album coming out soon, so if this one goes over well, maybe we could try one off her new album for sectionals next year.

 **Thomas to Blaine:** I know that you love Katy. Which song did you rehearse?

 **Blaine to Thomas:** I'm sworn to secrecy.

 **Thomas to Blaine:** Come on Blaine. I won't squeal.

 **B** l **aine to Thomas:** My lips are sealed.

 **Thomas to Kurt:** Central and Vocal Adrenaline. They placed second.

 **Kurt to Thomas:** I heard the lead soloist for Vocal Adrenaline is incredible, like a male counterpart to Rachel. We went to spy on Vocal Adrenaline and they were really good.

 **Thomas to Kurt:** Blaine said he was full of talent. To me, he just sounds full of himself.

 **Blaine to Thomas:** The funny part was when Trent suggested 'I Kissed a Girl,' I had to bring up the point that I was gay, and so that song just wouldn't fit me. Lol

 **Thomas to Blaine:** I bet that was hilarious.

 **Blaine to Thomas:** Uh, oh!

 **Thomas to Blaine:** What's wrong?

 **Blaine to Thomas:** I can't find my wallet. It might have fell out of my pocket at the competition. Actually, the last place I saw it was that coffee shop in Lima. Or I could've dropped it at the garage or it could be in the car.

 **Thomas to Blaine:** Oh no! I hope that it shows up.

 **Blaine to Thomas:** I'm going to go. I need to ask some of the guys to help me track it down.

 **Thomas to Blaine:** Ok. I hope you can find it.

 **Kurt to Thomas:** So what ever happened to Sebastian?

 **Thomas to Blaine:** Where was the last place that you had to use it?

 **Thomas to Kurt:** He was expelled. I got him to admit everything.

 **Kurt to Thomas:** That's fantastic.

 **Thomas to Kurt:** Tell your sassy friend I said thank you. She was right.

 **Kurt to Thomas:** Oh no, no. I don't ever tell Santana that she was right. Besides, it was a joint effort.

 **Sebastian to Thomas:** This isn't over!

 **Thomas to Sebastian:** Yeah, thanks to the intelligent plan of the one and only Kurt Hummel we were able to bring him down.

 **Sebastian to Thomas:** Who is Kurt? Another one of your fake boyfriends?

Oh crap! I looked at the sender. I just texted that to Sebastian. I didn't even realized that he had sent a text. I scrolled up. Was that a threat?

 **Thomas to Sebastian:** Leave me alone Smythe!

 **Sebastian to Thomas:** You aren't the only one that can play dirty. You will regret messing with me.

"Hey, what's wrong," asked Ethan.

"I just got a text from Sebastian. It was a threat."

"Sebastian? Let me see, honey. Is he still texting you?"

"No, but we need to let Mr. Lewis know. We also need to tell Mr. Adler what is going on. This could be really bad."

 **Saturday, December 12, 2009**

 **Ethan, Chicago Academy for Performing Arts**

We called Mr. Adler first. We hurried to school and headed straight for his office. He was packing up his desk slowly.

"I'm resigning. Mr. Lewis is on his way, most likely with the Chicago PD. I told my wife everything. She threw me out, literally. She already knew. Apparently, she opened a text from an unknown number, and it was pictures of me and him."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Adler. I shouldn't have gotten you involved," Thomas weeped.

"This isn't your fault, Thomas. Besides, I needed to be honest. I'm the adult here, and I screwed up. I should've never gotten involved with a student. I need to face it. I don't regret helping you guys though. Somebody had to do something about that kid."

We talked for a few more moments until Mr. Lewis showed up at his office. The performance was going to start in a few minutes, and Thomas and I needed to make sure that the set was ready. Last night's show had been successful, with only a few small glitches. The stage hands had already secured the first backdrop. Thomas was checking over the others and making sure that all of the props for the first scene were ready. I felt a rush of nerves over me, not over the performance, but of the impending situation. Sebastian was threatening Thomas. He had already lashed out at Mr. Adler. Sebastian was ruthless.

"Sweetie, you really shouldn't have come here tonight. You should have stayed home."

"Ethan, I'm fine. Sebastian doesn't have anything he can do to us. We didn't do anything wrong."

"That doesn't matter to him. I don't trust him at all."

"He's not allowed back on campus."  
"Neither was that Derek guy, Thomas, and he found a way. I don't like this."

"Look, Mr Lewis said he had security alerted. Mom reported the threat. She and Roger are in the audience. I'm not going anywhere by myself tonight. Don't worry, honey."

"I can't help but to worry. This was the reason I didn't want you to get involved with him. He's not a good person, darling. I don't want him to hurt you."

"I don't think he will, Ethan. I think he's going to want to get away from here. He created quite a mess for himself."

"Just stay beside me, and if you get anymore texts, let me know, ok."

"Ok."

The show went well, even though the understudy wasn't quite as talented as Sebastian. After the show, we set everything back up for the next show. Thomas got a phone call and whispered that it was Blaine. He came back in and sat down after their conversation concluded.

"Did he make it to the show? Did they win?"

"Yes, he made it, but they only came in second. I hate that for him. He doesn't seem to be that upset about it though."

"Is he grounded?"

"Oh yeah. His dad said he was grounded until he was thirty. He was in good spirits though. He's going to be fine. I was worried that he would be mad at me. I told him to call me back tonight. There's a few things I'd want to talk about."

"Thomas, he cares about you, and although you were a little abrupt, you told the truth. Maybe now, he can move forward."

"He seems really happy. The Warblers were elated to have him show up at the competition, and he said that they even talked about him having another solo. He's going to be fine. He and I are going to be fine. So are you and I."

"I think so too. Everything will be fine. However, I am going to follow you home just in case Sebastian tries to follow through with his threats."

 **Saturday, December 12, 2009**

 **Thomas, Hendrix Residence**

After Ethan said goodbye, I walked inside and told my mother goodnight. Ethan made a valid point. Blaine seemed like he was going to be able to move forward. I thought about the three of us spending time together in the hotel room. It wasn't awkward. Blaine and I were friends, and we would be ok. However, there was still some unfinished business. He told me that he would call back, so I decided to pull out the cd while I was waiting for him to call. I had listened to all the other tracks multiple times, but I always stopped it before the final two tracks. Number 11 said to listen when I was happy. I was getting there. Ethan and I were good. I loved my school. I had genuine friends. Our production had been successful. I had so much much to be grateful for.

I was thankful for Blaine. I hoped that he realized that. I hadn't handled my confrontation with him well at all, and now that I was alone in my room, the thought settled on me hard. He kept his promise. He showed up because he thought I needed him. I did, but I had realized that he already was there for me. I didn't need him to physically come here; his encouragement and words were enough. I wondered if that meant that we were growing apart, but as I pondered about it, I realized that I knew in my heart that he would always care, as I did for him. I still loved him, but the type of love had changed: platonic, admiration and genuine concern for his happiness.

I pushed play and heard his voice through the speakers.

 **Dear Thomas,**

 **I hope that this will be one of the first tracks that you play. Of course, I shouldn't have saved it for the end of the cd. I love you, Thomas. I know we agreed that we were just going to be friends. I just wanted to make sure that you know, as your best friend, I love you. I'll always be there for you. You are my sunshine. You make me smile when I have a bad day. I just need to picture your face and all is ok in my world. I hope to bring a little joy to you too with this song.**

 _Ooh, you make me live_

 _Whatever this world can give to me_

 _It's you, you're all I see_

 _Ooh, you make me live now honey_

 _Ooh, you make me live_

 _You're the best friend_

 _That I ever had_

 _I've been with you such a long time_

 _You're my sunshine_

 _And I want you to know_

 _That my feelings are true_

 _I really love you_

 _You're my best friend_

 _Ooh, you make me live_

 _I've been wandering round_

 _But I still come back to you_

 _In rain or shine_

 _You've stood by me boy_

 _I'm happy at home (happy at home)_

 _You're my best friend._

 _Ooh, you make me live_

 _Whenever this world is cruel to me_

 _I got you to help me forgive_

 _Ooh, you make me live now honey_

 _Ooh, you make me live_

 _You're the first one_

 _When things turn out bad_

 _You know I'll never be lonely_

 _You're my only one_

 _And I love the things_

 _I really love the things that you do_

 _You're my best friend_

 _Ooh, you make me live._

 _I'm happy, happy at home_

 _You're my best friend_

 _You're my best friend_

 _Ooh, you make me live_

 _You, you're my best friend._

I was instantly grinning, and my smile stayed for the duration of the track. I could just picture Blaine playing and singing this song to me, his lips smiling, his eyes sparkling, his whole face illuminated with optimism and hope. I was fortunate to have Blaine. We would always be friends, even though I knew our actual contact had been dwindling for some time as the relationship with Ethan and I continued to develop. That was ok. I knew that Blaine and I would always be best friends.

I started to put the track on repeat as the phone rang.

"Hey, Thomas."

"I love track eleven."

"You haven't listened to it before now."

"I'm kind of guilty of listening to the same track over and over."

"I have been guilty of that before. I have whole albums that I have never made it past the first few tracks."

"So Blaine, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry."

"No, you were right. You had a reason to react the way that you did."

"I overreacted. I was nervous about all this stuff with Sebastian and Ethan, and I took it out on you."

"I get it. I promise to listen to you, and to give you your space."

"Look, I didn't mean it like that. It doesn't mean I want you to disappear. I love that you are my best friend. I love that you are in my life."

"Good, because I don't want it to be any other way. So, how did the show go?"

We talked for an hour about everything that had happened over the last few days, from the breakup to the reconciliation, the texts from Sebastian, and everything in between. As we talked, I realized how comfortable it had felt to just talk about anything and everything, just as it had the very first time that we had talked. Christmas was coming up soon. I knew what I wanted to do. I put him on speaker phone and grabbed my painting supplies.

 **Saturday, December 12, 2009**

 **Kurt, Anderson Residence**

Dad and I talked all the way to Westerville about all the events that had occurred today. I really loved the time that I spent with him, even though we didn't always enjoy the same things. Occasionally, I opened the wallet and looked at the photograph on the ID. When I met him at the play, he had his makeup on from the play. The only thing I saw was gorgeous curls and piercing amber colored eyes. I closed the wallet and looked out the window. "Wow! This is a really nice neighborhood, dad."

"It is. His house should be right around here." He looked around from house to house looking for the correct house number. "Do you want to just put it in the mailbox?"

"No, that would be rude, dad."

"Do you have a crush on this kid or something? I saw you staring at his ID."

"I don't really know him, dad. I only saw him once, and that was at Thomas' play. He was dressed up as The Cowardly Lion. I was just trying to make the connection between the boy in the picture and the one in the costume. I know it's him because of the eyes."

"Kurt, be careful. I don't think his dad is like I am toward you, son."

"Is his dad homophobic?"

"I wouldn't go that far, but he really doesn't want his son to be gay. It's just what I pick up from our conversations. He loves him a lot, but I don't think he would want you pursuing his son, especially not yet."

"Dad, I don't want to ask him out or anything. I would like to be his friend. That's all. I mean, it's nice to have my friend Thomas to text and talk to, but sometimes I just want to be able to hang out with another gay person. I just feel lonely sometimes. I'll be back, dad. I'm going to return this."

I took a deep breath. This was the nicest house I had ever seen. They must have a lot of money. I should've figured that out already though, because he was a private school kid. I knocked gently on the door and sucked in a breath. A beautiful lady with beautiful black curls answered the door. That had to be his mother.

"Hello?"

"Hello. My name is Kurt. My dad and I live in Lima. We found this at his garage today." I handed her the wallet.

"Oh, Nick just said somebody was going to mail this to him."

"I'm sorry for bothering you, ma'am. I didn't want to send it through the mail. I figured he might need it."

"Thank you so much. Are you a friend of his? He's not home right now. His dad took him back to school."

My face fell. His mom seemed so nice, and I kept thinking about the brief conversation that we had at the play. Thomas spoke very highly of Blaine. I really would love to meet him. "We aren't really friends. We share a mutual friend."

"Well, I can tell him you stopped by."

"No, that's ok. I just really wanted him to have his wallet. Have a good evening, ma'am."

I walked to the car slightly disappointed. Maybe it just wasn't meant to be.

 **Author's Note: I'm sorry this took so long. Next up, Christmas, and then we skip to May. Sorry if I got your hopes up with the final scene. It will lead up to something, I promise. I couldn't make it that easy. Don't forget to read and review.**


	61. Chapter 61-Merry Christmas and Happy HoL

Chapter 61-Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of the songs used here. :-(

Author's Note: We have a Winner: Actually, we have 3. Crisbookworm,lilyvandersteen (who reviewed every chapter and binged my story in a week-wow!) and Icandance. I am at 271 reviews. You guys are incredible. Unless something weird happens, after this, there are only 4 more chapters to go. Actually, Chapter 65 will be a forward to the sequel, I think. I've been a little slow posting this week due to being slammed at work and reading an absolutely incredible story by kellyb321 called Crowded House. It's a monster in length, but it's incredible. If you think this story is detailed, you should read hers. It is beautifully crafted and well planned. It's not finished, but she's not inactive.

Alright-without further ado.

December 12, 2009

Pam Anderson, Anderson Residence

I picked up my phone and called Nick. "Dear, have you reached Dalton yet?"

"No, we just reached Westerville. Do you need something?"

"Swing by here first. Blaine must have dropped his wallet at that garage that you went to. A boy just stopped by to return it. Blaine might need it. Also, I really have a few words I need to get off of my chest before he returns to school."

"Pam, Blaine and I have talked profusely about this incident, and he understands that he is grounded from everything unless it absolutely relates to his studies."

"Nick, I'm sure that you had a productive discussion, but it's my turn."

"Yes, dear. Just wait until I'm tucked safely in the garage first, so I don't see the transformation from beautiful, refined woman to she demon."

"Mind your words, Nick, or I will practice on you first,"

I chuckled.

Twenty minutes later, Blaine sauntered into our living room with a pout painted across his face.

"We lost," he stated sadly. "I've missed you," he added as he wrapped his arms around me in a bear hug.

"Blaine Devon Anderson, that pout is useless right now," I frowned. "Now sit." He immediately plopped onto the couch. "I missed you too, but let me make it perfectly clear that if you ever cross the state line without telling us again, you won't have to worry about finishing that car with your dad because you will be grounded until you are 40, which isn't too far from the truth right now."  
"I get it, mom. I deserve that. What I did was irresponsible, careless, and dangerous. Nothing like this will ever happen again. I'm sorry for making you worry."

"You are still grounded. Go up stairs to your room while your dad and I discuss the duration of your punishment." He started trudging up the stairs with a larger pout etched into his face.

"Oh, Blaine. You need to be careful. A young man stopped by and dropped this off." I held the wallet out to him. He looked completely puzzled.

"I knew I lost it. We looked all over the car. I even tried to talk dad into turning around and driving back to Lima. That was the last place I saw it."  
"You were extremely fortunate that that boy was kind enough to return it."

"Where did they find it?"

"At his father's garage. I figured he was a friend. He mentioned Thomas."

"Did he say his name?"

"No. I asked him, but he just said that he was friends with your friend Thomas."

"Mom, what did this boy look like?"

"He had an incredible fashion sense. He had a light complexion and chestnut-colored hair.

"Kurt?"

"Son, he didn't say. I'm sorry. Do you know this boy?"

"No, I don't yet. But I want to."

"Son, go to your room now. We will finish our discussion later."

He turned back around, but before he disappeared upstairs I saw a small smile form on his lips. I knew that look. I saw it just before the first time I saw him with Thomas.

Saturday, December 12, 2009

Blaine Anderson, Anderson Residence

I couldn't believe my luck. He was here. He came to my house. I placed my hand on my forehead as I thought of the adorable boy from the commercial. He came all the way up here to return my wallet. He could've dropped it into the mail, but he brought it back on purpose.

I flipped it open, and a piece of paper fluttered to the floor.

Dear Blaine,

I thought you might need this. I didn't know if you remembered me or not. You look different without the makeup, and I'm not lyin' (lion). See what I did there. Ok, see you.

Kurt Hummel

This boy seemed sweet, but he also seemed to have a refreshing wit about him. I thought back to the flowers he had sent. He didn't have to do that. Thomas said that he had come to his hospital room. He had reached out to Thomas. Maybe this was his way of trying to reach out to me as well. I needed to know more about this kid. I needed to talk to Thomas.

Blaine to Thomas: Hey T! :-D

Blaine to Thomas: Hey man, can you talk for a minute or so?

Blaine to Thomas: Thomas, I wanted to ask you a question about Kurt. You said that you were pretty good friends.

Hmmm. Maybe he was busy. I wanted to thank him for returning my wallet. Christmas was coming up. What could I get him? I didn't really know the boy. I still had some time before Christmas. I would just have to keep trying to contact Thomas. He was the only person I knew that knew Kurt.

Thomas to Blaine: Hey, B. How are you?

Blaine to Thomas: I'm ok. How are you?

Thomas to Blaine: I'm glad it's you. I've kind of been nervous to pick up my phone.

Blaine to Thomas: Why? What's wrong?

Thomas to Blaine: Sebastian texted me earlier. He said it wasn't over.

Blaine to Thomas: Oh my goodness! Did you tell someone, T!

Thomas to Blaine: Of course I did.

Blaine to Thomas: I meant someone other than Ethan and me, smartass.

Thomas to Blaine: I promise you I reported it. I know after everything we went through with Derek that a threat is no small matter.

Blaine to Thomas: Who did you tell?

Thomas to Blaine: I reported it to Mr. Lewis. I also told my mom. She's changing my number though. I'll send it to you on Monday when we get it all taken care of. We blocked his number, and mom already went to the police station and reported harassment.

Blaine to Thomas: Good ole mamma bear Hendrix! :-D

Thomas to Blaine: No need to report him to the cops, I just need to point the weasel out to my mom. She'll have him squealing for his momma.

Blaine to Thomas: Can you blame him?

Thomas to Blaine: Nope! My mom's scary. I'd rather come across an actual momma bear than my own mother when she's pissed. There's a higher chance of survival.

Blaine to Thomas: lol. Seriously. Have you heard anything else?

Thomas to Blaine: No, although Mr. Lewis promised me that Sebastian is barred from the campus. I told him that didn't matter much. He knows what happened at Central, and he assured me that security was making sure that he wouldn't be on campus. I don't think Sebastian works that way though. He's sneaky, but I don't think he's physically aggressive. He's too much of a pretty boy. Doesn't want to get his hands dirty.

Blaine to Thomas: Just promise me you'll be cautious.

Thomas to Blaine: Just call me Mr. Paranoia.

Blaine to Thomas: Ok, Mr. Paranoia.

Thomas to Blaine: You're such a cheeseball.

Blaine to Thomas: O

Thomas to Blaine: What's the O for?

Blaine to Thomas: It's a cheeseball! And here's my best cheesy grin. :-D

Thomas to Blaine: Dork! Did you find your wallet?

Blaine to Thomas: Kind of.

Thomas to Blaine: How do you kind of find your wallet?

Blaine to Thomas: I must have dropped it at the Hummel Garage

Thomas to Blaine: How did you find that out?

Blaine to Thomas: Kurt brought it back to me. He wrote me a note and stuck it inside.

Thomas to Blaine: That sounds like something Kurt would do.

Blaine to Thomas: Tell me more about Kurt.

Thomas to Blaine: What do you want to know? Do you like him? He's single.

Blaine to Thomas: Thomas, focus. I wanted to get him something to say thank you. You know him a lot better than I. What would he like?

Thomas to Blaine: Hmmmm. He loves fashion. You should see his wardrobe.

Blaine to Thomas: I've only met him briefly, but I do remember a very nice jacket. I don't think I feel comfortable buying him clothes.

Thomas to Blaine: Trust me friend, if anyone bought anyone clothes, it should be him for you. That boy is the epitome of fashion. And you, my friend, still need to read the instructions on your hair care products, particularly, the hair gel.

Blaine to Thomas: You love the gel.

Thomas to Blaine: Fine. Maybe you could perform a song for him.

Blaine to Thomas: Ummm, we are in rival Glee clubs. I'm not sure Wes would like that. I'm not completely out of hot water for the last screw up I made.

Thomas to Blaine: Uh. Maybe tickets to a show. What about a gift card to the theater house or place he enjoys.

Blaine to Thomas: That seems so impersonal.

Thomas to Blaine: How personal did you want it to seem. You met him once.

Thomas to Blaine: Wait! Are you doing this to get to know him better? Kurt is a great guy. You two have some things in common.

Blaine to Thomas: Like what?

Thomas to Blaine: Well, the obvious one is singing. He said he likes to sing girl songs too.

Blaine to Thomas: I'm not sending an acquaintance a cd of me singing "girl songs". Have you lost your touch, Thomas?

Thomas to Blaine: Ethan doesn't seem to think so.

Blaine to Thomas: TMI, man. Seriously, what else?

Thomas to Blaine: You both like to read. Man. I can't think of anything else.

Thomas to Blaine: What were you doing in Lima?

Blaine to Thomas: We had car trouble. Dad stopped at the Hummel Tire Shop. I don't really know when I dropped my wallet. I thought I dropped it at the coffee shop.

Thomas to Blaine: What coffee shop?

Blaine to Thomas: The Lima Bean. I stopped in there while dad was getting the car repaired.

Thomas to Blaine: COFFEE!

Blaine to Thomas: Yeah. That's what I said.

Thomas to Blaine: No, he loves coffee. When he visited me in the hospital, he said he loved coffee.

Blaine to Thomas: Seriously, I can't ship him a cup of coffee from Westerville to Lima, Thomas.

Thomas to Blaine: No, but you could send him a gift card. Better yet, you could meet him for coffee and thank him in person.

Blaine to Thomas: I'm sorry for doubting you, Thomas. You are a genius!

Thomas to Blaine: You like to state the obvious, don't you there buddy.

Thomas to Blaine: By the way, I just finished your Christmas present.

Blaine to Thomas: You don't have to give me a Christmas present.

Thomas to Blaine: You say that like you weren't planning to give me one. :-D

Blaine to Thomas: Am I that obvious?

Thomas to Blaine: Yep! :-)

Blaine to Thomas: You are ahead of me though. Yours isn't done yet.

Thomas to Blaine: Then I'll let you go. I wouldn't want to keep you from making whatever it is even more fabulous than it already is.

Blaine to Thomas: Ok, thank you so much for your help. Talk to you later. Tell Ethan I said hi. And you guys be careful.

Thomas to Blaine: Will do.

Kurt liked the Lima Bean. I had been looking for a reason to go back to that place. The coffee was delicious. It was so much better than "See You Latte." I'd have to figure out how to get there, especially being that I was pretty sure I would be grounded until I was 40.

About that time, I heard a knock at my doorway. Mom stood in my doorway, her arms crossed and her lips drawn into a small frown. "Blaine, we need to talk. I sat down with your dad and we discussed your consequences."  
"Mom, I'm sorry."

"I know, but what you did was dangerous, Blaine. Just a few months ago, we could've lost you. If it weren't for your dad getting there when he did, and for Thomas stepping in, you could've died. Blaine, we sent you to Dalton for your safety. This hasn't been easy for us. We miss you like crazy. I want you home, but I know that being at Dalton is the best place for you. However, if I can't trust you, we will have to resort to something else."

"Mom, it will never happen again. Besides, showing up like that just made everyone angry at me. Thomas, Wes, you and dad, everyone. I get that now. I didn't think it through. I just wanted to be there for Thomas like he was for me."  
"But son, what I'm not sure you grasp is the sacrifices other people have to make when you react to something without weighing the pros and cons," She paused. "Are things ok with Thomas?"

"Yes, I just talked to him. He wasn't happy though when I just showed up."

"I bet. Although I know you had noble intentions. Blaine, we used to talk about everything, and now I fear that we don't do that anymore."

"Mom, you sent me away. I never see you guys. How are we supposed to talk when we have no clue what's going on with each other. I told you that I didn't want to board. It made me feel like you don't want me at home."

Mom wrapped her arms around me tightly. "Blaine, that couldn't be further from the truth. We were trying to protect you. I want you to be safe. Dalton is safe. I also wanted you to fit in and make friends. I didn't ever want you to feel the way that you did while you were at Central," she weeped. "Son, we love you so much."

"I know. I understand, but I want to come home more. Can we work something out?"

"Of course, son. Actually, being that you are grounded for a month, you are spending Christmas break at home. We aren't taking your cell phone, but you are grounded from your other electronics. You can do your team practices and your glee club, but that's it. Actually, your father and I agree that you need to make this up to the Glee Club. You also need to make this up with your father."

"Mom, we did quite a bit of talking on the trip."

"Oh son. It's going to take a lot more than just talking. He took a round trip to Chicago in the middle of a snowstorm in the middle of the night for you. Your dad loves you. He started this car project to get closer to you. I know it's not your thing, but you are going to help him finish it. Your dad is going to pick you up every Friday, and you are going to help him finish that car. He plans to honor his side of his bargain when you finish. His car will be yours. He's waiting for you in the garage. Go help him until bedtime."

Monday, Dec. 14, 2009

Wes, Dalton Academy

"Let the Council come to order," asserted Malcolm. "Today, we will discuss our next performance at the Raintree Manor for the Elderly. But first, Blaine Anderson wanted to address you all."

"Yes, I just wanted to apologize for everything this weekend. I let you guys down. I made a commitment and then I bailed on you guys. I'm certain that the unrest and uncertainty contributed to our loss."

"Blaine, as far as we are concerned, you already apologized, and we already accepted. You ultimately showed up, and we sincerely appreciated it," Malcolm stated.

"You didn't cause the loss. We knew it was a long shot. Vocal Adrenaline is an incredible glee club, but they aren't unbeatable. As far as we are concerned, we meant it when we said we would be ready next year," I added. The other guys nodded in agreement.

"You actually did us a favor," remarked Thad. "Ian wasn't a great pick for our leader. You didn't cause the tension. He did. We should have done something about it sooner."

"You guys always stuck up for me."

"Not enough. He never treated you with respect, and we let it go on for too long. Blaine, it's our job to take care of each other. You came back. You took care of the team when we needed you. I think I speak for the Warblers when I say that it is all water under the bridge. Agreed?" I asked. The other warblers nodded in approval.

Malcolm chimed in, "In addition, because you joined at another time, we missed out on something that we do at the Warbler inductions. In our oldest tradition for our newest Warbler, an actual Warbler. This is Mercury," Malcolm stated.

"This bird is a member of an unbroken line of canaries who have been at Dalton since 1891. It's your job to take care of him so that he can live on to carry on the Warbler legacy,"I continued. "Protect him. That bird is your voice."

"Oh, so that explains the birds. Sam absolutely loves Rascal. Although who gave the birds their names?"

"When they hatch, they are named after a famous performer, usually broadway or classical, but occasionally we will pick a name after a musician that we know he likes."

"So that's why Jeff's bird was named Lennon. So why Mercury for me?"

"Sam might have told us that you do a wicked rendition of some Queen songs. Also, Freddy Mercury was considered to be one of the most talented front men of all times. He wrote songs, played several instruments, and was extremely charismatic."

"However, the Warblers are about being a team, Blaine. Freddy Mercury was an incredible performer, but he also allowed his band members to shine. That's our vision for the Warblers. We want to be classy, but edgy. We want to show the show choir world something that they don't normally see. Ian really didn't share that vision with us. He started to drift from us last year after Jesse infiltrated the Warblers, and gave him the mentality that a show choir needed to be built around one singer. We want to highlight all of the talent in our club, hence the harmonies. We are a team, and we each depend on each other," I added. "Blaine, is that something you think you still want to be a part of?"  
"Absolutely."

"Next order of business. Blaine wanted to address the council with a request."

"I wanted to address everyone to ask you a favor. I have a dear friend that moved away back in October. I want to do something special for him. We have a song that is very important to us, and I would love to record it for him. It's kind of a thing for us. It would also be a great song to have in our repertoire for future reference. We could even do it for a competition next year."

"What is the song?"

"It's by Katy Perry."

"Well, of course it is," laughed Sam.

Wednesday, December 16, 2009

Cooper 

"Hey, Blainey."

"Don't call me that. When are you coming in for Christmas?"

"Um, I'm not. I, uh, I need to work."

"You got a job?"

"Yeah. I got a job."

"Where?"

"Um, Disney."

"Disney Studios? You got a movie?'

"Um, not exactly?"

"A show? Voice work?"

"Uh, no and no."

What else is there, Coop?"

"Well, the job isn't for the studio. It's Disneyland."

"What are you doing there?"

"I'm a Disney prince."

"Which one?"

"Prince Eric."

"From the Little Mermaid? I loved that movie!"

"I know, munchkin. That's kinda why I decided to go for it. You said something to me about you performing in a theme park. I thought if you could do it, I could do. It's good movie. And it really is the happiest place on Earth. You wouldn't believe how many numbers I get handed. It's been a rewarding experience."

"I don't need any details, man. I'm glad you have a job. And at least you get to perform."

"It's really not that bad. I'm still going to auditions. I've actually gotten a few thanks to suggestions from some of my co-workers. I actually like it."

"I'm glad, Cooper."

"What about you? How bad are you grounded?" I snickered.

"It's not funny."

"I can't believe you went to Chicago without telling them, man. That took guts."  
"It was pretty stupid, I guess. It didn't really help anything. Thomas was ok without me there, and it put the Warblers in a bind."

"Did you fix things with the guys?"

"Yeah, Wes was mad, but he appreciated me showing up and taking Ian's part when he quit. He's letting me make it right,"

"Dare I ask how? He's straight, right."

"Ewww, Cooper, no! Wes is totally straight. He asked me to help some of the guys. I'm actually going to be working with Joby tomorrow."

"What are you going to be doing?"

"Voice lessons. I'm going to work with a few guys for the rest of the year being that the competition season is over."

"That will be good, buddy. I'm proud of you. Any of them gay?"

"There's one, I think. Joby is a sophomore. He seems nice enough. I just don't know though, Coop. I don't think I want to try a relationship right now."

"There's no one you like?"

"Well, there was a cute guy that returned my wallet a few days ago.. Thomas knows him. I don't really know much about him. I met him once. He lives in Lima, and I don't know if I will ever actually get to meet him. Thomas says he's a great guy. He says he likes someone though. I thought about sending him a small gift for Christmas, as a thank you for bringing my wallet back."

"That would be nice."

"Yeah, he drove all the way down here to bring it back."

"That was nice."

"Thomas said that's the kind of guy he is. I don't know. Jeff and Nick just seem so happy together. So are Ethan and Thomas. I want that, and it's safe here."

"Blaine, you're young. You'll find someone, and when you do, I want to meet him."

"Are you kidding? Why would someone want me when my brother is a Disney prince?"

"True." I giggled. I felt bad. Blaine deserved someone. I wish things worked out with Thomas. Blaine was a special kid. He seemed so sad. I thought about Christmas. Maybe I could figure out something that would make him smile. I got on the computer and booked a flight.

Wednesday, December 23, 2009

Nick Anderson

I was completely blown away when Cooper showed up at the house yesterday. I knew it had something to do with Blaine being home. Although Cooper and I had tried to make amends, we didn't really talk much. He barely said more than a few words to me since he had arrived.

"Hey, boys. Would you like to come with me to Lima? I need to pick up a part from the garage."

"Actually that sounds great. I wanted to pick a gift card for his son for returning my wallet, " Blaine replied.

"That was really nice of him," I replied.

"It was, and I want to return the favor. What are we picking up, dad?" Blaine asked me.

"Just some parts I had to order custom. Mr Hummel found them for me."

"That's nice," Blaine commented.

"Yeah, I want to finish this car. My goal is to have it finished by the end of May."

"That sounds great, dad. You coming, Coop?" Blaine asked.

"I think I'm going to stay here and hang out with mom. You know, she may need help with those cookies."

"You mean you are going to hang out in the kitchen until the cookies are done, and then you are going to devour half of them," Blaine said, slapping his brother's hair lightly.

"Ok, Coop. We will see you later. Either help your mother, or stay out of the kitchen." Blaine and I got into the car quickly. We rode in silence for quite awhile.

"You didn't have to come along," I stated.

"I wanted to. That coffee shop has the best coffee. Plus, I really want to thank that man's son for finding my wallet."

"Do you like that boy, Blaine?"

"I don't know him, dad. Thomas does. He said he's a really sweet boy."

"It seems like it, but Blaine, promise me, no boyfriends for awhile. Even though I know Dalton is safe. I can't go through all that again. Even if things are safe at Dalton, it doesn't mean everyone has an open mind."

"Dad, are you ever going to be ok with me being gay?"

"Blaine, you should know the answer to that."

"But I don't. You are never going to be ok with me bringing home another guy."

"Son, don't. I can't say I don't wish that I'll wake up and all of this was a dream. The attack and all that you went through. I'm trying here. I really am."

"I don't need you to try. I need you to love me, dad. Unconditionally. I need to be able to come to you. I need to be able to come to you about father-son things. There are talks that every son needs to have with his father."

My hands twitched and the car swerved. Oh my gosh! He wasn't serious. "Uh, Blaine, surely, there's a class or something that you can take for some of those things. I'm not comfort...I don't think I can….I mean, I don't even know how it works...I, I, I...Blaine, I mean. Maybe we can just go to Lima another day."

"Dad!" His cheeks were red, and he buried his face in his hands immediately. "That's not even what I was talking about. I mean, we need to have talks about college, my future, and yeah, eventually, relationship things too, I guess."

"Blaine, I, uh, um... Look, just one thing at a time." The drive was quiet after that. Blaine played with the radio and occasionally sang along. He was right. I didn't know if I would ever be able to have certain conversations with him. Heck, I didn't agree with his sexuality. The last thing I wanted to do was have to explain the mechanics of it all. "Son, you're 15. Some things are sacred and should be reserved for marriage. And that's not even legal here. It may never be."

"Dad, let's just drop it, ok." Blaine isaid as I pulled into the garage. "I'm going to go grab some coffee from that coffee shop down the street."

"Son, could you get me a …" He was out the car and out of the garage before I could get the words out. Well, that went over well.

"One of those days, huh?" I heard Mr. Hummel laugh.

"Uh, yeah. I wish it got easier."

"Me too, but I don't think that it does. Where did he go?"

"He likes that coffee shop down the street."

"Oh, Kurt stepped out a few minutes ago to get a cup of coffee."

Wednesday, December 23

Kurt Hummel-The Lima Bean

"Do you have gift cards available for purchase?" The curly haired boy in front of me asked.

The barista smiled. "Of course. How much would you like to purchase? You can get one for $15.00 or $25.00. We also have coffee sample gift sets, and an assortment of other gift ideas. If you don't know what you'd like, you are welcome to look around."

He stepped aside and started to browse the store, whistling to himself as he did.

"One grande nonfat mocha and one medium black coffee please," I said. I handed her some cash, and she gave me my change. I never really thought about gift cards to this place. At first I thought it sounded kind of impersonal. I mean, some of the merchandise they carried was absolutely campy. There were teddy bears with santa hats and coffee mugs filled with coffee creamers. What a gimmick. But the more I thought of it, the more I thought it was sweet of him to think of someone. The boy had his back to me, looking at each item, picking up a mug and putting it down and lifting up a sample pack.

"Order up," the barista called. I walked up to the counter, grabbed the coffee, and headed for the door.

"I wish I knew what he would like," the boy said to the barista.

He? Could there be another gay boy in Ohio. It was probably a friend or uncle or something. The boy never turned around. He had such lovely curls. I didn't think I liked curls, but his were adorable. Thomas' friend had curls. Hmmm. I needed to get back. I told dad I'd be right back. I turned back around and headed out the door.

Friday, December 25, 2009

Blaine-Anderson Residence

"Hey, Munchkin."

"You are never going to quit calling me that are you?"

"Nope. You still have one more present to open."

"Yeah, I know. It's from Thomas. I kind of don't want to open it in here."

"Then don't. I'll distract mom and dad and you can sneak in your room and open your present, but you better tell me what it is later."

"I will, as long as it isn't too personal."

"Hey mom, dad. Guess what? I got a job. I'm a Disney prince."

Mom and dad started asking questions, and I headed up the stairs quietly to my room. It had been a great morning, laughing and opening presents with the family, singing Christmas carols, and eating mom's cinnamon rolls.

I sat on my bed and held the package. I removed the paper. It was a painting. It was Thomas and I dancing with fireworks in the background. I was wearing my red pants and he was dressed in tangerine and teal. I couldn't help but laugh. He had captured us completely. It was absolutely beautiful.

I picked up my phone.

Blaine to Thomas: It's perfect. Thank you so much. Have you opened yours?

Thomas to Blaine: Not yet. I'm sorry. I want to save it for last. But I'll text you when I do.

Blaine to Thomas: It's ok. I'll talk to you then, ok.

Thomas to Blaine: ok

Friday, December 25, 2009

Thomas-Hendrix Residence

The package said not to open it until christmas. Deep down, I had a feeling what it was. It was from Blaine. Of course it was a cd. I had put the first cd up after listening to track 11, and switched to the 2nd cd he gave me when I visited for the Wizard of Oz. It had fewer songs, but it still had many of the ones that had significance to us. He had left off the messages in the beginning, I guess to remove some of the awkwardness, but I still cried sometimes, especially when Firework or Not Alone played.

I put the cd in the player and sat down on the bed, not really sure what to expect. It didn't work. I took it out and examined the cd. Oh, this was new! It was a dvd. I put it into the dvd drive in my computer and waited for it to load.

Hey Thomas,

I miss you. I hope you are doing well. The Warblers and I just wanted to wish you a Merry Christmas and a happy holiday.

The guys started singing in the background. They looked so sharp in matching blue blazers. Blaine had a grin plastered on his face. I've seen that look before, on the stage back at Central. It was pure joy. The joy he had when he was performing radiated from him.

(Ba ba bum, ba bum, bum)

Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays

Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas

Happy Holidays

They were singing an N Sync song, and it was absolutely breathtaking. Blaine's voice was incredible with the perfect harmonies. He fit in perfectly. I drifted back to that day in his dorm room, listening to him jam with his friends. Blaine needed that. He needed to perform. He needed to be around other passionate people.

"Merry Christmas Thomas, from the Warblers and I. We hope it is a great one. Maybe no one will get snowed in."

I giggled. I was about to hit stop when Blaine started to talk again.

"Wait, there's more. We wanted to sing one more song. Thomas, I know there are several songs that have significance to us, but this one probably has the most significance. Whenever I think of this song, I will always think of you."

The melody started immediately while the boys swayed in the background. Immediately, I could feel tears forming in my eyes. Of course he would do this song.

Do you ever feel like a plastic bag

Drifting through the wind

Wanting to start again

Do you ever feel so paper thin

Like a house of cards

One blow from caving in

Although a tear was sliding down my cheek, I couldn't help but grin. This was us. This song. And as long as we held onto that, we would never completely forget each other. Our hearts would always hold a small space for each other. I sang along with the dvd, allowing my voice to soar.

Do you ever feel already buried deep

Six feet under screams

But no one seems to hear a thing

Do you know that there's still a chance for you

'Cause there's a spark in you

You just gotta ignite the light

And let it shine

Just own the night

Like the fourth of July

After everything that had happened, Blaine always had a way of reminding me to be myself. I let loose and started dancing around the room, singing as loudly as I dared.

'Cause baby you're a firework

Come and show 'em what you're worth

Make 'em go "oh, oh, oh!"

As you shoot across the sky-y-y

Baby you're a firework

Come and let your colors burst

Make 'em go "oh, oh, oh!"

You're gonna leave 'em fallin down down down

I spun around, and Ethan was standing at my door.

"How come you never bust those kinds of moves out for me, babe?"

"Come join me." Ethan wasted no time in grabbing my hand and spinning me around. When the song ended, we collapsed on my bed, panting and laughing.

"I assume that was your Christmas present from Blaine," Ethan remarked.

"Yeah," I smiled. "That song will always be special to us."

"I'm glad you have that, babe. I wanted to swing by. I might have something for you too." He held out a nicely wrapped package.

I tore into it eagerly. It was two frames. THey looked beautiful, and I knew the work was custom. "Did your dad make these?"

"Dad and I together. He's an architect, but sometimes, he likes to just build things. He showed me how to make these."

"They are beautiful."

"As are you. Turn them over."

Inside were the poems that he had written for me. "Baby, I love them. Thank you so much! I have something for you too."

He opened the package and immediately started laughing. "Is that Cupid?"

"Yeah. I debated putting him in there, being that he's fired and all," I laughed.

He explored the painting. It was a picture of us sitting in the coffee shop that night that we revealed our feelings for each other. Cupid and Aphrodite appeared to be transpiring in the background. "It's gorgeous, and it definitely fits us. I love you, Thomas."

"I love you too." He leaned in and kissed me gently on the lips, but his lips immediately started to work his way to my neck.

"Wait, babe. Let me send a text to Blaine."

Thomas to Blaine: Thank you so much for the dvd. You guys are awesome. I love it. Merry Christmas and happy holiday.

Blaine to Thomas: Thank you for the painting. I will treasure it always. Merry Christmas and Happy holiday to you too.

Ethan started kissing me and I sat my phone down. I meant to ask if he had met up with Kurt. I'd text him later.

Author's Note: I'm so sorry it has been so long since an update. It's been so crazy lately, and I have really just been lost. Don't forget to read and review. The next chapter will be up as soon as possible, but that may be next week. Don't forget to read and review. Thanks for being patient, you guys.


	62. Chapter 62-Misplaced

Chapter 62-Misplaced

Author's Note: I was going to skip to April, but I had two more story lines to finish. However, this may eventually be fused in with the last chapter. You'll see why.

I have a new Facebook page dedicated just to my fanfiction and other writing. It is under:

Klaine-Fanfiction-441329526258055/

or you can look up Gleeful Darren Criss Fan. I don't have everything up yet.

Disclaimer" I own nothing.

 **Saturday, December 26, 2009**

 **Cooper-Anderson Residence**

"Thank you for coming home, Coop. I wish you didn't have to go."

"I have to, Blainey. I have to get back to work. I really need the money."

"I thought dad was helping you out."

"He was, but uh, I kind of told him that I didn't need it anymore."

"What did you say this time Cooper?"

"I might have told him off again after you guys came back from Lima."

"Cooper, I can handle these things myself."

"Blain, he needed to hear it. He keeps making these statements, and I can tell it hurts you. I wish I could have seen his face when he thought you were asking to have the talk with him."

"It was pretty mortifying. I think both of our faces were crimson. I would never, you know. Ask him about that. Could you imagine?"

"He never talked to me either."

"How did you find out what you needed to know?"

"I ended up asking my friends and watching some movies for the information. Now, you can find anything you need to know on the internet. Blaine, I don't really know anything about all of that, but if he won't talk to you about it, you know I will try, if you want me too."

"Coop, I really don't know if I will ever need to."

"Blaine, there is someone out there for you. I know it. You are too special, too talented."

"Thank you Coop, but I don't think I can hear about all of that from you. There's got to be some information out there, like maybe on the internet or something. I promise you I'll ask if it comes to that, but right now, I want to keep my dignity intact."

"Ok, buddy. When are you going back to Dalton?"

"Sunday. School starts back on Monday. Dad wants to work in the garage on Saturday. It's part of the terms of my punishment."

"That does sound like punishment, little brother. However, the sooner you guys finish, maybe you guys could move on to a different project."

"He mentioned that, although he didn't really say what we would do."

"So what did you say to him, Coop?"

"I told him that he needed to suck it up and get over the fact that you are gay."

"How did he receive that piece of advice?"

"You saw how little he's spoken to me since then."

"I'm sorry, Coop. I've made things between you two worse."

"You didn't Blaine. That was all him. By the way, whatever happened to the coffee boy? The one you said you thought was cute. Did you hear back from him?"

"No."

"Did you leave your number?"

"I wrote him a card and put it with the package. I put my cell number on it."

"My brother is such a sap."

"I think we've established this already."

"What does he look like?" Blaine motioned for me to come over to the screen and look at the monitor. He pulled up a YouTube video. "He was in a commercial?"

"It was just a local production."

"I should've known you'd have the hots for an actor."

"Shut up or I won't show you."

"Shutting up."

He pressed play, and I watched the screen. There was this really tall boy, an Asian boy with some excellent moves, a tough looking kid with a Mohawk, a kid in a wheelchair, and then a boy jumping in the background. "Please, Blaine, don't tell me it's the Mohawk dude," I chuckled, when I saw Blaine's face light up. The pale skinned boy that was in the background appeared in front of the screen motioning for someone to follow, and Blaine looked like he would have willingly. My brother had it bad. He clicked off after some little girl started talking. "It's the doll faced boy, isn't it?"

"That's Kurt."

"I've seen that kid somewhere."

"He was at the play with Thomas."

"Oh. What did you get him for Christmas?"

"A coffee sampler and a gift card."

"That's nice."

"Yeah, I would've gotten him something else, but I didn't know his coffee order. I have to ask Thomas."

"He's cute Blaine. You really should ask Thomas for his number."

"I don't know, Coop. I gave him mine. I really think I just leave it alone for right now. I'm grounded right now, so it's not like I could go anywhere with him right now."

" I get that buddy."

"Besides, it's just a little crush. I promised mom and dad I would just focus on school for awhile. So, what time is your flight?"

"I have to leave in about ten minutes."

"Are you going to say bye to mom and dad?"

"I already did."

"You said bye to mom, but did you say bye to dad."

"As much as I going to. Look, Blaine. We aren't getting along these days. We both know it. I don't know if we ever will be again." I gave him a hug. It's ok Blaine. I know what you are thinking. It's not your fault."

"You won't be home again for awhile, will you?"

"I'm sorry buddy."

 **Saturday, December 26, 2009**

 **Burt**

Kurt was hurriedly running toward the door. "Hey Kurt. I forgot. I'm supposed to give you something. The kid with the wallet stopped by. He left this for you."

"Oh, he didn't have to do that."

"No, but you didn't have to go all the way to Westerville to return it, or actually have your dad drive you all the way there," I chuckled.

"Hey, we had a good time, didn't we?"

"I always like spending time with you Kurt. I'm just messing with you." He gave me a small hug. "So, really Kurt, was there a reason you wanted to return the wallet in person. You looked disappointed when he wasn't home."

"Dad, I'm just so lonely. I just want someone to talk to, someone who gets it."

"Don't you text that kid in Columbus?"

"It's Chicago. He's nice dad, and he does understand. But it would be nice to actually sit down face to face and hang out with another gay person."

"Have you ever thought about talking to that loud girl's dads?"

"Dad, they are like, older than you, and that means I would have to be around Rachel. I admire her talent, but sometimes I just want to stick a sock in her mouth or lock her in my basement. And what would we talk about? They let her walk out of the house dressed like she does. Rachel somehow manages to dress like a toddler and a grandmother at the same time."

"Ok Kurt. It was just a suggestion. Don't glare at me like that," I chuckled. "Look kid, when you're different, when you're special, sometimes you have to get used to being alone."

"I'm pretty used to it," I sighed. "I just can't help but think thought that maybe it doesn't have to be this way. But we keep missing each other. Maybe I am supposed to be alone."

"Or maybe you could just call him. Didn't you say your other gay friend knows him. Maybe he could give you his number. Just, you want to be his friend, right, because I told you before, I'm not ready to have that conversation."

"Just friends dad. I've met him briefly, and I'm not sure he would be my type at all."

"Ok, son. Give him a call, I guess."

"I'll do that dad. But right now, I'm going to the mall with Mercedes. I can't wait to catch some of the after Christmas sales."

 **Monday, December 28, 2009**

 **Kurt Hummel, Hummel Residence**

I was so tired. After hitting the mall and shopping all day with Mercedes on Saturday and family gathering Saturday, it had taken everything out of me. I spent the day taking down the Christmas tree and putting away the decorations. Then, I helped dad in the shop. I collapsed on the bed after I did my skin care regimen. I pulled the duvet up over me when I saw it setting on my dresser. The package. I pulled myself slowly off of the bed.

It was very neatly wrapped in green and red paper. I tore the paper off gently. It was a coffee sampler. That was nice of him. I picked the paper up from the bed and dropped it in the waste can. I set the sampler down on my counter. I'd have to try that for breakfast tomorrow morning.

I was kinda hoping that he would have left something else so I could call and thank him. A note or a card or something, but I didn't see anything. I grabbed my cell. I could ask Thomas.

 **Kurt to Thomas:** Hey, you don't have to, but I'd love to get a hold of Blaine. He got me a Christmas present and I want to say thank you. He didn't leave a number. Could you text me his number?

 **Kurt to Thomas:** You don't have to. It would just be nice to say thank you. I would love to get to know him better.

 **Kurt to Thomas:** I guess you are busy right now. I'll talk to you later.

Maybe he was already in bed or on a date with Ethan. It would be ok. We could talk later.

 **Monday, December 28, 2009**

 **Thomas-Sullivan Residence**

"Crap. My numbers didn't all convert over. I lost my contacts. I'll have to ask everyone to send me their numbers again."

"How are you going to do that?"

"I can just go up and ask them, babe," I giggled and kissed him on the cheek.

"But what about your friends from Westerville?"

"Shoot. I wish I would've thought about that."

"Maybe you could message everyone on Facebook and ask them to send you their number."

"Mom deactivated it."

"Has he tried to message you again since the other day, sweetie?"

"I blocked the number, so I don't know. I told mom I thought he might cyber stalk me, so she shut down my Facebook page."

"Has it been that bad? He better not be threatening you. I thought it was better after your parents sat down with Mr. Lewis and Sebastian's parents."

"I think that was more of a pissing match of who was more prominent and important to the Academy. I have to say that your parents came in handy in that respect."

"My parents aren't all bad, dear. Being their son has its perks, but there are drawbacks. Their expectations are pretty high. Disappointing them is not an option."

"I thought they were ok with me now."

"My mom respects you. You won her over with the restoration project. She was impressed with the way you arranged things. She said you were even more organized than she was. She wants us all to go to dinner Friday night. She wants to get to know your family better. I think she wants to get to know you better too. She loves your style, and she said she wanted to pick your brain for your insight and ideas. If you aren't careful, she may want to recruit you to work as her assistant."

"Don't tease me. I definitely would have a hard time turning that down. Your mom is a huge name in the design world, especially here in Chicago. I'd love to even have an internship or something after school."

"Really?"

"Oh baby, that would be a dream come true. I would love that opportunity."

"So that's your angle. Here I thought you were madly in love with me, and really you just want to work for my mother."

I placed a small kiss behind his ear, and whispered seductively, "even though your family is powerful, they aren't nearly as powerful as this sexy man beside me."

"Tell me how powerful I am, baby."

"I'd rather you show me," I purred, kissing up his jawline and down his neck numerous times.

"You don't have to ask me twice, he smiled seductively as he lifted my shirt and threw it to the floor.

 **Monday, December 28, 2009**

 **Sebastian- Smythe Residence**

I lay awake holding my cell, staring at that text messages for the hundredth time. He didn't mean to text me. I know he didn't. I stared at it intently.

 **Sebastian to Thomas:** This isn't over!

 **Thomas to Sebastian:** Yeah, thanks to the intelligent plan of the one and only Kurt Hummel we were able to bring him down.

 **Sebastian to Thomas:** Who is Kurt? Another one of your fake boyfriends?

 **Thomas to Sebastian:** Leave me alone Smythe!

 **Sebastian to Thomas:** You aren't the only one that can play dirty. You will regret messing with me.

Who was this Kurt Hummel, and what did he have to do with anything? I should have known Thomas was stringing me along and that Ethan was in on it. Once again, I was letting the wrong head think for me. It was all just one big joke.

Honestly, I don't know why I was so upset about it all. Thomas wasn't a model of perfection or anything like that. He was cute, and he was mysterious. I wasn't really sure what the initial appeal was, but I dare say that the repeated rejection and flat out rejection intrigued me. I just didn't understand why he wasn't attracted to me, and I definitely didn't know what he saw in Ethan.

And then, Thomas changed his mind. He picked me over Ethan. I should have known that he was just trying to get me back for that backdrop thing. That was a slimy thing to do. I could've ended up sabotaging the whole play. All I wanted to do was break them up. Ethan didn't deserve Thomas. Or maybe he did. Maybe they were two of a kind.

But who was this Kurt. I tried to see if I could find him on Thomas' Facebook page, but his page had been deactivated. I looked him up on Facebook. There was only one, and it said that he was located in Lima, Ohio. I couldn't access his page because it was private, but it didn't matter. He lived in Ohio. If I couldn't get to Thomas, maybe I could get back at his co-conspirator.

"Sebastian," my mother said sharply as she wrapped on the door. "You need to make sure you finish packing tonight."

"Mom, I'm packed. It'll be nice to go back to Ohio."

"Son," she said sitting on the corner of my bed. "You aren't going back to Ohio. Your dad is swamped right now with his job."  
"What? Please don't tell me I'm going to a public school here."

"No, no need son. My contract is up here at the agency. I have another gig lined up. You're going with me. Well, sort of. I'll be working a lot. You will be attending a boarding school in Paris."

"Paris?"

"Yes, but don't think this is going to be some vacation. Your dad and I can't believe that you got yourself expelled from the Academy. Do you have any idea how many strings we had to pull and how much we had to donate to get you in there in the first place? We fought the expulsion, but that kid you tried to get in trouble has his own connections. Apparently, his dad helped designed the school. You apparently know how to pick them," she frowned. "Besides, I think they have a bit of a scandal with the resignation of that teacher. Apparently, there's a little more to it, if the gossip about him and his wife is true. Supposedly, he had a relationship with a student. A male student."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, from what I understand. Anyway, with the embarrassment of you getting kicked out of that prestigious school, it might be best to stay away from the spotlight right now. If you go back to Ohio, you know that people will talk."

"Mom, I really don't care what those small minded people have to say about me."

"Sebastian, do you know who your father is. He is a very powerful man, but things like this little scandal could hurt his reputation. He's a state's attorney. Word can't get out that his son is unruly and getting kicked out of school."

"I forget that this isn't what is best for me. Once again, this is about him. Did you guys ever think that I might get into less trouble if you guys ever spent time with me, or pretended to give a damn."

"Sebastian, you will not talk to me like that. You are coming with me. The only other option is military school, which is what your dad is opting for. I suggest you get yourself in gear and finish packing now. Jeffory will have dinner on the table in fifteen minutes."

I swear that woman is insufferable. However, she was right. Dad would be mortified if all the details of the expulsion got out. It was bad enough when word got out that I was gay when I was twelve. It was what made us move to Westerville from Columbus. Maybe I needed to steer clear of Ohio for awhile. However, just because I wouldn't return immediately didn't mean I would forget. Mom's contracts lasted roughly between six months to one year depending on who she was representing. We would return to Ohio eventually, and then whoever this Kurt Hummel was would get what was coming to him.

 **Author's Note: This was incredibly short. I'm sorry guys. I don't have a lot of time to write right now, and my editor is swamped too. The next chapter will take place in April. There will be one is May, and then one in September. Then, we will have the final chapter. My goal was to finish in January, but that isn't realistic. I will shoot for next Saturday for the next update. The only way I can do it before that is if I get a snow day or something. :-). Also, I have some major editing to do of previous chapters. Lots to do. Thanks for reading. Don't forget to leave a review. I love feedback from you guys. Until next time.**

 **Stephanie**


	63. Chapter 63-Missed Opportunities

Chapter 63-Missed opportunities

Author's Note-

If you won a sneak peek of the final chapter, I havn't forgotten. It isn't finished yet. I've been heavily editing this story to cut down on the redundancy and length. I'm cutting some author's notes and POVs that aren't really needed being that the story shifted from what I had originally planned.

Saying that, Glee's timeline is a mess. Regionals in season 1 aired in May, In season 2, in March, and in February in season 3 (Don't even get me started on season 5.) For timeline's purpose, it will be in March in this story. I think I can make it all make sense if I alter the timeline a little. What the heck, the writers of the show did it all the time.

On another note, thank you to Kellyb321 for the amazing shoutout. She posted a new story, "I'll Be Home for Christmas, which I hope that you will check it out. And if you haven't read "Crowded House," what are you waiting for? I'm also still reading "Butterfly Wings" by Voyage Asia, which is also incredible, and "Weave Your Magic" by Lilyvandersteen. They are all worth the read, but they are all M stories. They are also slow burn, but they are all incredible. I know if you are 63 chapters into Courage, you aren't too deterred by slow burn stories. That being said, I think you guys will like this chapter (or want to kill me) We shall see. Thanks to the best editor around. I promise this story will wrap up in the next century. I am going back and editing earlier chapters. It has to be done. Courage now has a new prologue and summary. I think it fits the story better. I'll quit rambling now.

Disclaimer: Yeah, Yeah. I still don't own Glee.

 **Wednesday, February 10, 2010**

 **Wes, Dalton Choir Room**

"Alright, thank you to Blaine, Nick, Jeff, and Trent for auditioning for the solo for the performance at Raintree Manor. Congratulations to Blaine for securing that solo," Malcolm stated.

I smiled, seeing the grin on Blaine's face. I was so proud of him. He had really come a long way. It had taken him a little while, but he seemed to have found where he belonged at Dalton; that place was with the Warblers. I watched as he shook hands with Trent, Nick, and Jeff. Jeff patted Blaine's back, and Nick gave Blaine a fist bump.

"Next order of business." Malcolm hit the gavel across the table. "Regionals is coming up soon."

"We aren't competing at Regionals," Joby piped in.

"No, we aren't, but some of our rivals are, and I really think it would be a great idea for us to be in attendance."

"Why? We have already seen Vocal Adrenaline, and Jesse is graduating," Joby argued.

"We need to be familiar with the rest of our competition," Malcolm countered.

"Aural Intensity is from Indiana, and McKinley is only in its first year," another voice said.

"Yes, and McKinley needs our attention," I stated.

"Why?" asked David. "It's rumored that they aren't very stable."

""I've heard that they have some incredible voices," remarked John. "My girlfriend is a cheerleader there. She said that they had some glee club members recently join the Cheerios, a sassy girl and a gay guy, and they are both incredible vocalists from what I heard. They are rehearsing a duet to perform at the pep rally tomorrow. Apparently, they joined because they weren't getting solos, because they all go to some short, bossy brunette with an incredible voice and a senior named Jesse St. James."

"What?" Thad shouted.

"Vivian said that Jesse kid transferred about a week ago,"John stated.

"What's the big deal? Who is Jesse St. James?" Trent asked.

"Remember the lead singer of Vocal Adrenaline?"

"The "Highway to Hell Guy?" Jeff asked. "He's really good."

"He is really good. Some of you Freshman don't know that he did the same thing last year here at Dalton. He transferred here and joined the Warblers. He transferred back to Carmel before competition, and they even stole one of our numbers. They had the nerve to do it acapella," Malcolm said calmly, even though I knew the whole situation angered him greatly.

"He's a scoundrel and a deceitful snake," remarked Thad. "We need to do something about this."

"We don't really know what he's up to, and we don't really know what his intentions are," remarked Malcolm. "However, I'm in agreeance that something underhanded is probably going on. John, would you be willing to go to McKinley and check things out.? See if you can find out anything."

"Yeah, it would be nice to see Vivian. They have a pep rally tomorrow, and I think she'd love it if I could be there."

"John, we aren't sending you there to get your mack on with your girlfriend," I asserted.

"I'll go with him," Blaine volunteered. "I remember what he looks like. Besides, I want to visit that coffee shop again."

"Blaine wants to see the mattress guy again," smirked Jeff.

"What mattress guy?"

"Blaine has a crush on some boy at McKinley." Sam smiled. "It's kind of cute."

"Shut up, Sam. Why don't you go with them?"

"I can't. I have swim practice."

"We'll go." volunteered Jeff.

"We will?" Nick inquired.

"We will," Jeff winked at Nick.

"Alright, let's take a vote. All in favor of the boys going to McKinley to find out what Jesse is up to. If it turns out he is up to something underhanded, we will contact the director at McKinley. All in favor," Malcolm asked. All the hands were raised. "Next order of business."

 **Thursday, February 11, 2010**

 **John (AKA Beatz)-in the car on the way to Lima**

"Blaine, I should've known that they'd be back there steaming up my windows. Boys, I will stop this car and push you out of it." All of sudden, Jeff's tie hit Beatz in the back of the head. "Boys, I mean it. No funny business in my back seat."

"Yes sir," Nick said with a straight face, but then Jeff started giggling uncontrollably, which sent Nick into a fit of laughter. We all burst into hysterics, which apparently Nick thought was hot, because he grabbed Jeff's face, and they were at it again. I turned up the radio, and just started talking to Blaine.

"So Blaine, what makes you want to join me today?"

"Curiosity really, on my part."

"So there really is a mattress guy? You gotta tell me why they call him mattress guy."

"He was in a commercial a while back with his Glee Club. Sam kind of caught me staring at one of the boys in the commercial. You mentioned that there was a gay kid that joined the squad at McKinley. I think that might be Kurt."

"And what's your angle?"

"I really want to get to know him. Thomas says he's a great guy."

"Vivian said the kid's pretty hot. I'd be jealous, but she also said he's gayer than a two dollar bill."

Blaine chuckled. "He is cute."

"Ooooh, Blaine's going to bag himself a boyfriend."

 **Thursday, February 11, 2010**

 **Blaine-William McKinley High, Lima Ohio**

We arrived in the crowded auditorium and ended up having to take a seat in the back. It was my fault we were late. I kind of convinced Beatz to stop at the Lima Bean for some coffee. I really wished this place was closer. I wondered if Kurt enjoyed the sampler and the gift card. Surely he's used it by now. I really wished he would've called me. I guess I should've taken the initiative and just asked Thomas for his number.

It was so loud and crowded in there that I could feel a migraine starting to form. I started looking around the gymnasium to see if I could spot Jesse. The cheerleaders walked in. I waited for them to start. A girl in a track suit walked up to the mic. She started talking about cheerleading and popularity. I wondered if this was planned. The song "Beautiful" started to play and she began singing. The cheerleaders just stood there in formation. I wondered if they had planned this, or if this one was an impromptu song. The Cheerios started singing with her, and to my surprise quite a few people came down from the stands to join her, including a short brunette girl and Jesse St. James.

She finished the song and the crowd cheered. She was incredible. Kurt sang backup, but I wish that I would've gotten a chance to hear him sing too. It was that moment that Kurt walked over to her and embraced her warmly, whispering something at her and smiling. Oh, that smile. That track suit. I never had a thing for cheerleaders, but I certainly did now. I wanted to make my way over to talk to him, but I couldn't even get through the crowd. I turned to say something to Beatz, but he wasn't there. I saw him hand in hand with Vivan, heading for the exit sign. I started looking for Nick and Jeff, but they had disappeared too. Well, at least maybe I could talk to Kurt.

However, when I turned back to the center of the court he was gone. All of the cheerleaders were gone. I caught a glimpse of a guy with a mohawk that looked familiar. He touched his cheek, and gave me a knowing nod. I'd seen this guy before and I knew he remembered me too. However, we would both just pretend we were strangers. It's rule number one of Fight Club. Actually, I'd had to lie to my mom about why I had a black eye a few months ago. He was tough as nails. He was joined by a tall guy in a letterman jacket and a pretty blonde that was quite obviously pregnant. I had seen these kids all join the black cheerleader on the court and sing backup for her. Were they all members of the glee club here? They started walking toward the gymnasium door.

"You guys riding with me?" the tall guy asked. "We have glee practice at the Roller Rink soon." Glee practice at a roller rink? Singing cheerleaders? This school was weird. I heard my cell phone buzz.

Beatz to Blaine: Sorry. I kind of lost track of time. Have you seen Nick and Jeff?

Blaine to Beatz: They aren't with you?

Beatz to Blaine: They're probably in a broom closet somewhere doing God knows what. I really don't want to walk in on that.

Blaine to Beatz: I'll text them and tell them to meet us at the car.

Beatz to Blaine: ok

Eventually the boys showed up, with their clothing disheveled and their hair all mussed up.

"I swear, boys. You can't go 5 minutes, can you?" laughed Beatz.

"Says the guy who snuck back into the locker room with his cheerleader girlfriend," chuckled Nick.

"True, but I didn't just spend two hours sucking face with her on the drive over either," he laughed.

"Blaine, what about you?" Beatz asked. "Did you talk to your cheerleader?"

"No, I didn't talk to him," I sighed. "I was there to look for Jesse. Besides, I thought Kurt might be looking for a friend. From what you said, it sounded like he was being left out by his glee club. Taking into consideration the fact that he's gay, I figured he might be mistreated by his classmates. He didn't look like he hates it there. I just decided to leave it be."

"Wait a minute, so are you going to talk to him at all?"

"No, I gave him my number at Christmas and I never got a call or anything. I just need to let it go."

"Blaine, what if you two are supposed to get together? It's not like you to chicken out."

"I'm not chickening out," I defended. "But he saw my picture in my wallet. He's obviously not interested. He's the hottest guy I've ever seen, and I don't think I'm his type."

"Somebody's got it bad."

"Beatz!" I smacked his shoulder lightly. "It's just a little crush."

"Oh Blaine, if you could just see what a big grin you had at the rally."

"Speaking of the rally, did you see Jesse St. James?"

"Yeah, I did."

"We need to call an emergency meeting now."

 **Thursday, February 11, 2010**

 **Wes-Dalton Academy Choir Room**

"Ok, everyone calm down," Malcolm ordered. "Now, Blaine, just tell us what you think you saw."

"Well, I'm not sure, but I'm almost certain I saw Jesse St. James in the bleachers at McKinley. He was holding hands with a short brunette. He got up and started singing with a lot of other students. He looked like the soloist I saw at Regionals."

"I asked Vivian about him, and she confirmed that he is dating that girl."

"Do you think that he is trying to pull the same stunt that he pulled last year?" David asked.

"Most likely. I wouldn't put it past him," hissed Thad. "It sounds exactly like something that he would do."

"What do you think his angle is? Do you think he is just trying to spy, or do you think he's trying to poach the girl to Vocal Adrenaline?" asked Trent.

"He's obviously wants to do something underhanded," remarked David.

"What if he really did just transfer for the girl? That's the story, right?" asked Blaine. "If that's really the case, could McKinley beat them without their star vocalist?"

"Jesse is incredible. He's also conceited and deceitful. From what I understand, that Rachel Berry girl can be just as bad. I heard she was incredible at their Sectionals. It's possible that he wants her to come to Vocal Adrenaline, but then, why would he transfer to McKinley? I'd say if that was his angle, he would have stayed at Carmel. I think he's trying to get inside information," I rationalized.

"What do we need to do? Should we just stay quiet about all of it? We don't really know anything for certain," stated Nick. "Besides, we aren't even competing in Regionals this year. Is this really our business?"

"You weren't here last year, Nick. What Jesse did to us last year was awful. He manipulated us. They stole our songs and made us look like fools. Nobody deserves to have that happen to them. I think that we need to contact somebody."

 **Friday, February 12, 2010**

 **Sam, Dalton Academy**

I was really worried about Blaine. He was up late a lot, reading through the book of letters from Thomas, watching videos on Youtube, reading, but he wasn't getting much sleep. I caught him crying several times.

"Blaine, are you going home again this weekend?"

"Yeah, dad and I are almost done with the car. We have some more cosmetic things to do, but we've got most of it finished."

"That's great, man."

"Yeah."

"Blaine, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You aren't. You haven't spoken to Thomas in months, you haven't spoken to your brother, and you don't seem happy. What's wrong?"

"My brother does that from time to time. He gets wrapped up in things. I haven't heard from Thomas at all, and I'm kind of scared. I've tried to text. He changed his number a few months ago. I miss him. You and the Dalton boys are great, but I miss my friend."

"Have you tried other methods to reach him?"

"His facebook was deactivated, and I can't find Ethan on there."

"I'm sorry, Blaine. You know what? Write him."

"I should, I guess. I'd just come off as needy, though."

"I don't think so. I bet he'd love to hear from you. Write him."

Blaine pulled himself off the bed, grabbed a pen, and immediately started writing.

 **Friday, February, 19, 2009**

 **Thomas, Hendrix Residence**

"Thomas, you got a letter in the mail yesterday."

"From who?"

"Blaine."

"What!" I shouted. "And you just now told me. Mom, I haven't spoken to him in months. When we switched phones, I lost his number. It was killing me."

"You know I have his number, right?"

"Mom! Why didn't you say anything?"

"You never said anything. You were moping around here, and I figured that you and Blaine had a falling out or something. You hadn't mentioned him in forever, and I've heard the cd on repeat several times. You didn't seem like you wanted to talk though. Plus, you are gone a lot," she winked.

"Mom, we've been working on set again. I'm so glad we changed the play. Nobody was excited about Annie, but the Lion King needs some very complex backgrounds and props. It's going to be great though. Ethan thinks we can use the pictures for our portfolio. We've been discussing college. He's had some schools already interested."

"So have you." She handed me three additional letters. "However, I'm not sure that I'm ready to talk about you leaving yet."

"Mom, I'm just a junior. So is he. We have been talking about options, but mom, I think we want to apply to the same schools."

"Just keep in mind, not all high school relationships are forever."

"I know, mom, but some do. I love him, mom. I'm going to retreat to my room and read my mail. Love you."

It had been over a month since I had heard from Blaine. It was my fault. I never actually got to send him my new number before I accidently lost his number. Why didn't I just write him? I had let myself become so busy that we had just drifted apart. I ripped open the letter.

Dear Thomas,

I really miss you. I'm hoping that things are good, and that you have just been busy. I remember that you said that you had issues with your phone, so I rationalized that maybe you didn't have my number anymore. I hope that I hadn't done anything to hurt or offend you, and I hope that this letter finds you well. Just in case it was the number thing, I wrote it on the bottom of the letter. Please call me. I miss you.

Sincerely,

Blaine

I grabbed my phone immediately.

"Blaine."

"Thomas, you got my letter?"

"Yes, I got it today. I lost your number when we changed numbers."

"You could've written me, Thomas."

"Are you mad?"

"I was frightened. The last I heard, Sebastian had threatened you, and then you told me you would send your number. It never came. I thought something was wrong or that you were mad at me."

"I'm sorry, Blaine. I've been working very late. Ethan and I have started working on the new show. We convinced them to change it to "The Lion King," and now, we kind of regret it. The set is very complicated."

"It'll be great, though. I'm sure."

"Thanks. We've already got the Pride Rock scene started, but it's going to take a while, and don't even get me started on the Elephant Graveyard. It's going to be very intricate."

"But of course. I'd expect nothing less from you and Ethan."

"So, how are things with the Warblers?"

"We still perform, mostly nursing homes and in formal settings, such as award ceremonies and Christmas Parties. It can get a little staunchy for my taste."

"Are you seeing anyone?"

"No. I haven't really met anyone I want to get to know. There's a few guys at Dalton that have asked me out, but I really just don't think I'm interested. I'm staying too busy. It will be track season soon, and I've taking up fencing. I'm still boxing, and actually I talked to Mr. Denson last week about auditioning for a local production of "The Sound of Music." He also told me about a few gigs that I could audition for a summer job. I'm auditioning in a few weeks for a gig at Six Flags. I've also been giving music and voice lessons to several of the Dalton boys. Between that and all the homework, I've been pretty busy."

"It sounds like it. Now I feel like I've been a lazy bones."

"Thomas, you don't have a lazy bone in your body," I chuckle. "How's Ethan?"

"He's good. My mom is working for his mom now. She's so happy. We actually spend a lot of time together. His parents are so great. We've had quite a few gatherings together since New Years."

"That's great. Hey, I meant to ask you something. How's Kurt?"

"I don't know. I lost his number."

"Oh, ok."

"You sound disappointed."

"Um, well, I was just thinking it might be nice to reach out to him. I sen him a thank you for returning my wallet, and then I never heard from him. I put my number on a card. He never called. It's funny, though. I haven't stopped thinking about him."

"Blaine, if I still had his number, I'd help you out. Have you checked his facebook? He's active on there, or at least he used to be. I haven't been on since mom deactivated my page. That whole situation with Sebastian worried her."

"I'm not a Facebook kind of person."

"Well, you could always go see him."

"I kind of did. Last week. I went to a pep rally in Lima. Did you know that he's a cheerleader now?"

"Are you serious? He would be good at that. So why did you go?"

"I wanted to talk to him. Honestly, I think I was lonely."

"If you want to talk to him, you should. He's a great guy. Did you have a good talk?"

"I didn't actually talk to him."

"How come?"

"I chickened out."

"Blaine, do you still have a crush on him?"

"Maybe."

"Blaine, you need to talk to him. He helps his dad out a lot on the weekends. You should stop by and go see him. If nothing else, you guys would be great friends."

"I'll see if I could go and see him next weekend. I know I can't this weekend. Dad and I are hopefully finishing the car. Thanks for calling me, Thomas."

"I'm sorry, Blaine. I missed you."

"I missed you too."

 **Tuesday, February 23, 2010**

 **Kurt Hummel, Hummel, Tire, and Lube**

This week had been heart wrenching. My dad had been hanging out with Finn for a few weeks. He even took Finn to a Red's game earlier this week. Watching them hanging out tore my heart in two. I had finally let my jealousy get the best of me, and it had resorted to this. I was dressed in flannel, waiting for my date to arrive at the garage.

I put my headphones on and shuffled the track to another Mellencamp song. I didn't really see the appeal of the song, but it was better than some of his others. Honestly, I didn't see how Finn and dad could listen to this classic rock stuff. I guess it was just one more thing they shared that I didn't understand. I put my Ipod away and wandered into the garage.

Dad was talking to a client. "Yeah, we are almost finished with it." I had seen the man with his car before. Dad was teaching him how to do the basics a few months back. The car was really starting to look great.

Dad looked intrigued. "Let's get a look under the hood." And with that, I knew dad would be preoccupied for awhile. I wondered what was taking Brittney so long. She probably got lost on her way over here. I started looking around, trying to find something to do. Then I saw him. There was a boy about my age sitting on a bench, reading a book. His black hair was thick and curly. He had his hand propped on his chin, lost in the fictional world of what he was reading. Great Expectations. Charles Dickens. Hmmmm! I wondered what made him choose that particular novel. It was a classic, but I didn't think many boys around here read even comic books, let alone classic novels.

The man with the chevy must have been his father. They favored each other. They both had that squarish jawline, nice cheekbones, and thick eyebrows. His father had blue eyes. I wish the boy would look up so I could see his. He was absolutely gorgeous and probably as straight as an arrow. I wished he would look up.

"Hey, boo." It was Brittney. She skipped over and gave me a small peck on the cheek. This was enough that it got the boy's attention and my father's. Dad looked at me intently, as if trying to analyze the scene. He looked really puzzled.

"Kurt, can you come here for a second?"

"Dad, I'm going to Breadstix with Britney."

"Are you working with her for an assignment or something?"

"No, she's my date."

"Kurt, son, we need to talk about this."

"Dad, can we talk when you get home. We're late."

"Sure, son."

"Are you ready?" Brittney asked. "Kurt?"

Apparently, I was staring at the boy who had now rose from his seat. It was those eyes, those rich, honey toned eyes, staring just as intensely at me as I was at him.

"Kurt?" he said.

"Do I know you?" I stammered.

"I guess not."


	64. Chapter 64-Funk

**Chapter 64-Funk**

Disclaimer: Yeah, still don't own anything.

 **Author's Note:** This will close the school year at Dalton. There should be two chapters and an epilogue after this, but we shall see. Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter. I really do appreciate all of your feedback.

 **Wednesday, February 24, 2010**

 **Blaine Anderson, Hummel, Tire, and Lube**

I didn't have Warbler practice, so I was going to catch up on some reading in my dorm. However, when dad showed up at Dalton, I figured that I would just take my book with me. I thought there might even be a chance I would run into Kurt. However, there was no sign of him when I arrived. I found a bench and got settled as comfortably as I could and began reading. Not five minutes later, a cheerleader came skipping happily past me.

"Hey boo," she merrily called to someone standing in the doorway. I looked briefly, but then I quickly did a doubletake.

"Kurt?" I mumbled.

I was stunned. It was Kurt, dressed as I had never seen him before, in a flannel shirt, trucker's hat, and overalls. Overalls? This was totally different from the cheerleading outfit and the other ensemble with the tight skinny jeans. Don't jump to conclusions, I thought. Maybe he was rehearsing for a role or something. However, I overheard him talking to his dad, who was obviously just as puzzled as I was. Did he say he was going on a date with this girl?

According to Thomas, Kurt was the only openly gay boy in Lima. Had he decided to go back in the closet? Was he ever actually out to begin with? In the short conversation I had with him at the play, it occurred to me that I never actually heard anything confirming his sexuality. Maybe he was like Trent. Could Kurt be bisexual?

"Do I know you?" Kurt asked curiously.

It had also occurred to me that when we had talked before, I had been in my stage makeup. He had possibly seen my Dalton id, but my hair was gelled in the picture, and I was in my Dalton Uniform. Right now, I was in a pair of jeans and a polo. There was a chance he really didn't have a clue who I was. It was then that I realized that I didn't know him either; not in the least.

"No, I guess not," I muttered, unaware if he had heard me or not. I grabbed my bag, shoved my book inside, and walked out of the garage to the coffee shop across the street.

 **Wednesday, February 24, 2010**

 **Nick Anderson, Dalton Academy**

The mechanic's son stood there obviously puzzled, although I think we were all clearly unsure of what we had just witnessed. I watched Blaine grab his things and hurry out of the shop.

"Dad?" the boy stammered. "Britney and I I are going out later. Is it ok she stops by our house later?"

"Son, we still need to talk."

"We will dad. I want to talk about some more of those Mellencamp songs," he stated dryly. "Later, dad."

"I better go find Blaine." I watched the boy and his girlfriend retreat hastily out of the shop while Mr. Hummel's attention was on me.

"Check the coffee shop," Burt suggested. "You may want to give him a minute. He looks pretty upset, Mr. Anderson."

"You may be right, but I don't understand what just happened. I thought your son was gay."

"So did I. This just started yesterday, and I think it's getting worse," Burt replied.

"Um, so I guess it would be safe to say that you don't have this all figured out either then?"

"I never meant to make it look like I had all the answers. As soon as I think I have things figured out, he does something like this. Knowing he was gay all these years doesn't make it any easier."

I shook my head. I thought this guy had a clearer grasp of things, but he was lost too. I waited a few minutes, and then I went across the street to the coffee shop. I sat down in the booth across from him. "Blaine, I'm going to get a coffee, and then we can head home."

"Don't you have some more work to do on the car?"

"There's not much we can do tonight. I'll come back up later."

The car ride home was strangely silent. Blaine buried his nose in the book, even though it was almost dark in the car."

"Do you want to talk?"

"I need to finish this for Lit class, dad."

"When does it need to be finished?"

"I have an essay due in a few weeks."

"Son, it looks to me like you'll have time. What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Son? Seriously, what's going on?"

"I'm fine."

"You're not. Is it the mechanic's son? Did you boys date or something?"

"Dad! No. We didn't. I don't even know him."

"Then, what is it?"

"It's just, nevermind."

"Son, talk to me."

"I thought I might want to get to know him. I just thought he might be a good friend. I mean, I thought, I was gay, he was gay. We might have something in common. Obviously, though, he's back in the closet. I guess that was easier, though."

"What do you mean?"

"I've been wanting to talk to him. He seemed so proud and confident in who he is. I thought it might be nice to be friends with him. But apparently, he isn't gay anymore. I guess I'm just confused."

"I think he is too, son."

 **Wednesday, February 24, 2010**

 **Kurt Hummel, Dalton Academy**

Dinner was weird, and now, here I was, in my basement making out with Britney on the couch. Brittany was lying on top of me, her hands sliding down my leg. I stopped her hand, but allowed her to continue kissing me. As her lips kept moving against mine, I closed my eyes and images of the boy from my dad's shop burst into my head. All through dinner I kept thinking about that boy. That gorgeous boy with the wild curly hair and his intense honey colored eyes. I couldn't get his gorgeous face out of my mind, especially those eyes, out of my head. I had seen them before, but I just couldn't place where. In my mind, he was the one lying on top of me, his lips caressing mine softly. Although, my fantasy was ruined by the fact that I didn't think a boy's lips would taste or feel like this.

"Your lip gloss tastes like root beer. It's weird. Can I ask you something?" I looked at her curiously. "What do boy's lips taste like?"

"Usually dip. Sometimes they taste like burgers. Or my armpits. Kissing my armpits is a really big turn on for me." I felt like I was going to hurl. Ewwww! Not going to happen. If dad didn't hurry up and barge through the door, I'd have to excuse myself. She kissed me again, and dad walked in right on cue, thank God.

"Whoa, Am I interrupting something?"

"You sure are," I replied as I draped my arm around Brittany.

"Ok, I'm confused. I came home to find this note on your doorknob-Do not enter under any circumstances, I'm making out with a girl- I just thought it was the start of one of your murder mystery dinners."

"Dad, I really need you to respect my privacy. Brittany and I were just, uh, having sexual relations," I quipped.

Brittany waved shyly to him. "Hi," he murmured as he motioned me over to him with his eyes. I pulled away from her and walked over to him.

"Kurt, uh…. I've been sorta dealing for months with you being gay and everything, and now you're telling me that's not the case?" he asked, clearly perplexed.

"Dad, you and I have more in common than I would have thought. The flannel, the Mellencamp...the ladies." My head was screaming. I'm your son, not Finn. Please don't choose him over me. I could be the son you always wanted even if I had to date a girl and dress like this. I cringed.

Although he was clearly confused, my dad sensed something wasn't right. "Okay, well...you're free to be whoever you are, okay? You just let me know when you make up your mind, I'm gonna do the best I can, but I'm good either way." He said patting my shoulder. He was trying to be understanding, but he just didn't get it. Listening to him admit that he was struggling with my sexuality broke my heart. My father was all I had. I couldn't lose him too. I knew he would try, but it would never be comfortable for him, never as comfortable as it was for him to bond with Finn. I was desperately fighting to hold back tears.

"Nice to meet you," he called to Brittany, who smiled and waved. "Alright, you kids be careful, all right? And you gotta respect her, all right? And if things get serious, use protection." He was being much too cool. He knew nothing was going to happen.

I smiled at Brittany, who seemed puzzled. "Does he mean like a burglar alarm?"

I sighed. This wasn't right. "Brittany, I think I'm going to turn in, ok."

"Ok, she smiled, as she motioned for me to join her back on the couch."

"No, I mean, I think we need to end our date."

"I thought that's what we were going to do? Did you want to move to your bed?"

"No, um sorry. It's getting late, and I don't think I'm ready for that. This was our first date."

"Are you saying you don't want to sleep with me?"

"Not tonight. I'm not ready for that. But maybe we could go out again sometime."

She looked disappointed, but she smiled. "Okay. I'll see you tomorrow at school." She kissed me gently once more and ascended the stairs.

I collapsed on the couch. I didn't really know what to do, and to make matters worse, my mind kept wandering back to the boy in the garage again. I couldn't shake the picture of him running through my head. He looked so confused, so disappointed, like he knew me from somewhere. Then, I remembered what his father called him. Blaine.

Crap! Blaine. I started to think back to the ID and the Wizard of Oz. Those eyes. That's where I had seen them before. Thomas' friend, Blaine. The gay boy that Thomas cared about so deeply that lived over in Westerville.. The boy Thomas had wanted me to meet. Blaine had come to see me, and I was dressed like this.

I thought back to the Christmas gift. It was coffee, just three small sample bags of coffee. Was it a gesture of friendship? At the time, I thought it might have been, but then there was no contact information on the gift anywhere. There wasn't even a name. The only way I even knew it was from him in the first place was that dad said that he had given it to him to give to me. Was his coming here a way of reaching out to me? I closed my eyes and pictured him again. I felt a tingle rush down my spine.

Snap out of it Kurt. He was just being polite. He was saying thank you.

I thought more and more of his reaction after he had seen me. He had rushed out of the garage so quickly that I didn't have a moment to read what he was thinking. However, from his response of my question, I sensed that he was upset. Was he angry at me? Had I done something wrong?

The more I thought about it, the more I realized, of course he was upset. Thomas must have mentioned that I was gay. I didn't really know anything about this boy, but I knew he would probably never want to see me again. Here was this kid who was brutally beaten for being gay, and he thinks that he will meet someone else that is gay and proud, and instead, I'm taking a girl on a date. I would've been pissed to. I needed to try to get ahold of someone.

The number hadn't worked in forever, but it didn't stop me from trying.

 **Kurt to Thomas:** Thomas?

I hadn't heard from him since Christmas. I didn't know what to do. Thomas would've known what to say. I was really concerned about him. He had all that trouble with sleazy kid from his school and then I haven't heard from him since then. I hoped that he was ok. And I hoped that someday I would get a chance to explain to Blaine what he had seen. This was a mess.

 **Wednesday, February 24, 2010**

 **Sam Evans, Dalton Academy**

"It's not like we broke curfew or anything. We were both in our room on time."

"Yeah, but the rule says in separate beds, Jeff." I replied.

"Technicality." He whined. "Yeah, so they are making us switch to single rooms. This really sucks."

"No, sucking is the reason all this happened in the first place," Nick cracked.

"TMI, boys. Really, you should be glad you guys got to room together as long as you did," I pointed out. "It's not like no one knew you guys were a couple, being that you are usually attached at the face."

"Hey, you say that like we can't keep our hands off each other," defended Jeff.

"Um, Jeffie, babe, you're hand is kind of on my ass right now," Nick giggled.

He blushed profusely as he dropped his hand down to his side. "Ok, well maybe it was warranted. But I don't have to like it," he pouted.

Nick planted a kiss on Jeff's cheek as Blaine sauntered through the door and dropped onto his bed in sheer exhaustion.

"Hey man. You look like you've been through hell. What's wrong?" inquired Nick.

"Just a really long ride home boys. Everything is fine," he sighed.

"You are not fine, Blaine. You're dad came to pick you up. Is everything ok with you two? Did you guys go to Lima?" I asked.

"Yeah, he wanted to drop the car off."

"So, what's … oh?" I said and nodded.

"What?" asked Jeff. He looked at Blaine, then at me. "Is something going on?"

"You saw him, didn't you?" I asked. "What happened? Did you talk to him finally? Dude, I know something must have happened. You looked crushed. Did he turn you down?" I inquired.

"He was going on a date."

"Oh," responded Nick. "That sucks."

"With a girl."

"W-what?" Nick and Jeff sputtered, jerking their heads to stare directly at Blaine. "There's no way that boy is straight," Nick exclaimed.

"Well, you should have seen him. He looked pretty straight to me, Nick." I countered.

"Blaine, I'm sorry. I know that you really liked him," Jeff sympathized.

"That's the thing though. I realized that I don't know him. I've been chasing this boy, and all I know about him is he's hot, he's in a rival glee club, and he's gay. I've been pining over this boy for months after seeing him in a commercial, and that's ridiculous because we have never really had the first real conversation. I need to just leave him alone," I mumbled.

"So that's that? You're just going to stop trying to talk to this kid?" asked Nick.

"Yeah. If we were supposed to meet, it would've happened already. I need to stop trying to make things happen."

"Wait, Blaine? Are you sure this kid is straight?" Nick questioned. "I don't really know him, but just looking at him sets my gaydar screaming."

"No, I'm not sure at all. I mean, my gaydar isn't great yet, but Thomas practically told me that Kurt was gay on more than one occasion."

"Could he be bisexual?" Jeff reasoned.

"I don't know," he huffed. "Look, guys, thanks for being concerned. I know I look upset, but it's ok. It's not like we were dating or even talking. I don't know him. I really have no reason to be disappointed in him. He owes me no explanation or anything. I'm just confused."

"Apparently, so is he," reasoned Jeff. "Do you think he went back into the closet because it was easier? Maybe he wasn't officially out yet to begin with. I know I went through a stage where I tried to convince my classmates I was straight. I wore sports jerseys and even went through a leather stage?

"Huh? Leather? D-do you still h-have it babe?" asked Nick, closing his eyes. "Hmmmm." He shuddered, and his breath became heavy.

"Snap out of it, Nick," I said, lightly smacking him on the back of the head.

"Sorry, mental picture," he chuckled. "Although I like my Jeff the way he is, I would've liked to see that."

"Focus, Nick," Jeff teased. "Blaine, I don't know anything about this boy, but it sounds to me like he is conflicted. I've been there. Blaine, you know what's it like. We are here at Dalton. We can be who what we want here, but I think that we both know what it's like to be gay in a straight world. So does Nick." Nick nodded in agreement. "You know what's it's like. It's hard enough accepting it yourself, let alone getting others to do the same. I'm lucky that my parents reacted the way they did, but what if his father is not cool with it? What if he's facing bullying? What if he is realizing that he really attracted to this girl, and he doesn't know if he's bisexual or straight. Poor guy. I wonder if he has anyone that he can talk to?" Nick squeezed his hand.

"Man, you are right. Here I am whining, and this had to be hard for him." Blaine stared at Jeff. "What should we do?" Nick asked. Should we try to find out?"

Blaine sighed. "I don't know guys. What do you think, Sam?"

"I thought you guys forgot I was even here," I chuckled. "I don't know. I mean, Blaine, none of us really know this kid. Did he look happy?"

"He actually did. He seemed excited to go on his date," he replied.

"Then, we probably need to let him have his space. Regionals are a few months away. He should be there. We are going, and you could scope him out. See if he's still hanging out with that girl. I don't know."

"I think Sam's right," Nick nodded. "We don't know this kid, but if he's happy, we need to butt out."

"Ok, I guess I can do that." Blaine stated sadly.

 **Friday, February 26, 2010**

 **Thomas, Hendrix Residence**

 **Blaine to Thomas:** Is Kurt bisexual?

 **Thomas to Blaine:** Huh? Are you trying to be funny? Kurt is one of the most secure gay guys I know. He did pretend to like Rachel Berry once though so his bestie's feelings wouldn't be hurt when she had a crush on him.

 **Blaine to Thomas:** I was in Lima today at the Hummel garage. Kurt was getting ready to go on a date with a blonde cheerleader. He was wearing flannel and overalls.

 **Thomas to Blaine:** Are you sure it was Kurt. That doesn't sound like something he would ever be caught dead in.

 **Blaine to Thomas:** I figured maybe he wasn't out yet to his dad yet or something.

 **Thomas to Blaine:** His dad was cool about it. At least that's what Kurt said, but he said they don't have a lot in common. Look, I wouldn't worry about it. I'm sure he's not going back in the closet or something. No one would buy it. That would be about as convincing as me trying to convince people I was straight. I'd have more luck convincing the student body to dress up in Lady Gaga costumes.

 **Blaine to Thomas:** Hmmmmm. That sounds fun, but I prefer Katy Perry.

 **Thomas to Blaine:** Blaine, snap out of it. Look, I'm sure it's fine. He could be practicing for a role or something.

 **Blaine to Thomas:** I'm just concerned. If he needed someone, does he have someone to talk to? Does he have anyone that understands what it's like?

 **Thomas to Blaine:** Kurt has a lot of friends, although he's the only out person at his school that I know of.

 **Blaine to Thomas:** I just wondered if he knew of other do you think Kurt would enjoy Dalton.

 **Thomas to Blaine:** Are you kidding? Wearing the same thing day in and day out? That would drive him insane. Kurt never even wears the same outfit twice, well unless he is extremely depressed. Besides, I'm not sure he would fit in with the Warblers. Although I bet they would love him. He's a countertenor.

 **Blaine to Thomas:** Are you serious?

 **Thomas to Blaine:** Yes. He's never sang for me before, though.

 **Blaine to Thomas:** Wes would do anything to get a countertenor on the Warblers.

 **Thomas to Blaine:** I bet. Look, I bet Kurt is ok. I'm sure he has his reasons for dating the cheerleader. Their coach is insane. Maybe she wants all the cheerleaders to have a boyfriend or girlfriend. Maybe it's a glee assignment. That school is so weird.

 **Blaine to Thomas:** You really think I shouldn't worry about it?

 **Thomas to Blaine:** Man, now I'm going to worry about it if you are that concerned.

 **Blaine to Thomas:** Look, you know him better than I do. If you think he's ok, then I won't bother him. I almost feel like I'm stalking him.

 **Thomas to Blaine:** It's sweet that you care as much as you do. Tell you what. I'll look up his number and try to call him later. Don't stress ok. Is everything thing else ok with you?

 **Blaine to Thomas:** Yeah, I guess. How about you?

 **Thomas to Blaine:** I'm good. The crew and I are still working on this elephant graveyard. It's going to be awesome, but I need to get back to work.

 **Thomas to Blaine:** TTYL

 **Thomas to Blaine:** I wish you had a picture. I'd love to see Kurt Hummel in overalls. I'm sure he's fine. I'll try to reach him later ok. Have a good night. Bye B.

 **Blaine to Thomas:** You too.

"Was that Blaine, babe?"

"Yeah. He's worried about Kurt."

"What's wrong?"

"He's said he saw Kurt in Lima earlier this week in overalls. He thinks something made him go back in the closet or something. I wish I had his number. We used to chat on Facebook."

"Sweetheart, you can use my Facebook."

"Are you Facebook friends?"

"No, but you should be able to see the public stuff."

I logged onto Ethan's account and searched under Kurt's name. I sent a friend request under Ethan's name, and then I scrolled through some of his pictures. Man, there were so many pictures, including a few of him in his cheerios uniform. There was even a link to a Youtube video for some Madonna song they did in a pep rally. I'd have to tell Blaine about that later.

"Kurt's a pretty attractive guy, isn't he?" Ethan asked.

"Yeah, he's a hottie, alright."

"Is that right," asked Ethan coyly as he started mouthing at my neck, letting his tongue slip and lick to the spot behind my ear that always makes me weak in the knees. "How hot?"

"Not near as h-h-hot as my sexy-assed b-b-boyfriend." I stuttered as I tried to hit the x on the screen."

"And how hot is that?" he questioned, smirking as his hands slid under my shirt.

"Hot enough that he needs to lose some items of clothing." I responded, tugging his shirt over his head and tossing it to the floor. "So hot that I think I need to show you right now."

Ethan grabbed my hand and led me to the bed, pushing me back eagerly as soon as we reached the foot of it. In that moment, nothing else mattered. I'd check on Kurt later.

 **Friday, March 12, 2010**

 **Wes Montgomery, Dalton Academy- Council Room**

"I've called several times, but no one at McKinley has responded. I left messages for the principal, the Glee Club sponsor named Schuester, and the co-director, a Ms. Sylvester. Apparently she's also the cheer coach there too."

"Is it Sue Sylvester? She's a newscaster too, isn't she?" asked Thad. "John said she's a nutcase. She also sponsors the glee club? John says Vivian rants about how much she hates the glee club."

"Well, the answering machine said that she was the co-director. That's weird," remarked Malcolm. "If she hates the glee club, why would it say she was the co-director?"

"Maybe it's just a title. Maybe, she's trying to get teacher of the year or something by being involved in several extra activities. Cheerleading requires music, and John said something about several glee club members joining the squad. Maybe they collaborate," I reasoned.

"From what I've seen of her newscast, she seems to have a love hate relationship with the arts," argued Thad. "Sometimes, I think that woman is absolutely insane, but maybe it's a personality she uses to bring in viewers. According to Beatz, the cheerleaders say she is tough, but they respect her. However, Splits magazine just did a high profile article on her, and it spoke very highly of her. I don't know. I've never met the woman, but from what I heard, she's got a few screws loose."

"I'll call the principal and the director again, but I won't leave a message for Ms. Sylvester this time. If she doesn't like the glee club, like you suggests, then maybe she has something to do with Jesse being there in the first place. It just sounds fishy," Malcolm agreed.

"I don't know if it will be enough," I challenged. "We don't even know for sure that this is a conspiracy, although I don't trust Jesse at all. Spencer's step-sister goes to Carmel, and he said Jesse was seen there last week. He actually said he went on the spring break trip with Vocal Adrenaline. However, he said that Berry girl was at the school last week too. He said she was caught talking to the glee club director there. He speculates that they are sisters or cousins or something. They look a lot alike. Maybe Jesse is trying to get her to transfer to Carmel."

"Yeah, but John said that Jesse is still at McKinley. Sectionals are in two weeks. If he is trying to get her to transfer, he needs to do something quick," Malcolm stated. "If he waits too much longer, she won't have enough time to rehearse with Vocal Adrenaline."

"From what I hear, she won't need a lot of rehearsal," I stated. "Her dads are former broadway stars."

"Wait, Hiram and Leroy Berry? They are her dads? And you said she could be related to Shelby Corcoran? I could see why Vocal Adrenaline would want her," Malcolm remarked. "I heard that McKinley's performance at sectionals was put together at the last minute because their setlist was stolen and given to the other glee clubs. Apparently, that Berry girl sang "Don't Rain on My Parade" on the fly. They won their sectionals performing songs that they didn't even rehearse. Could McKinley win without her?"  
"Blaine said that the girl that sang at the assembly was incredible too. She sang a Christina Aguilera song, and he was impressed," I related. "I agree that you should try to contact someone at McKinley one more time. If Carmel High is cheating, someone needs to do something."

 **Friday, March 12, 2010**

 **Sue Sylvester, William McKinley High**

I replayed the voice mail again. Apparently I wasn't the only one trying to destroy the glee Club. Brillo boy is apparently the star soloist of Vocal Adrenaline. This was going to be easier than I thought. That kid was dating Rachel. Either two things would happen: He will convince that loud obnoxious hobbit to transfer to McKinley or he will break up with her and transfer back to Carmel. Either one would be mean that The New Direction would lose, and it would be a lot quieter without that shrill girl screeching in the hallways.

I don't think I was the only one that they contacted though. I deleted the message on Buttchin's and Figgin's answering machine. Thank goodness I have the phones bugged. I would have to keep checking just in case someone calls again. The caller sounded persistent. I need to have a backup plan just in case he called the Regional's director or something. If this kid gets caught, he could get Vocal Adrenaline disqualified, and I can't risk that. The New Directions had to lose.

 **Saturday, March 26, 2010**

 **Thad, Midwest Regionals Championship**

"Hey, it's about to start. Shhh!" I hissed.

Jeff stuck his tongue out at me.

"Jeff, seriously, they are supposed to have celebrity judges. It's rumored that Josh Groban is going to be a judge," Wes chided.

"Josh Groban? Really Wes?" laughed Nick. "Are you sure you are straight?"

"You can ask my girlfriend," he smirked. I laughed.

" **And now, our panel of judges. He's an international musical sensation, a platinum artist 20 times over, the inimitable Mr. Josh Groban. She's a four time Grammy winner who starred in the highest-grossing movie musical of all time, Ms. olivia Newton-John. He's a two-time local Emmy winner and broadcasting icon, WHON news anchor Rod Remington! She is fresh off her fifth consecutive National Cheerleading Title and author of the soon-to-be-published memoir,** **I'm a winner and You're Fat,** **Ohio's home grown iconoclast, Coach Sue Sylvester."**

What? She's a judge? How in the heck did that happen? Malcolm was staring at Wes in disbelief. They made contact with me, and we slipped out of the auditorium and into the lobby.

"What's going on?" exclaimed Wes. "Isn't that the co-director of McKinley's Glee Club?"

"I told you I didn't trust that woman!" I asserted. "No wonder noone ever called you back. She was probably in on it."

"I still don't get what's going on though. Why would someone go through so much trouble to sabotage a glee club?" questioned Malcolm.

"I don't know, but I saw Jesse check in with Vocal Adrenaline," I stated. "What can we do now?"

"I don't know." Wes replied.. "We tried to report it, and no one contacted us back. It's really too late to stop this now. We also don't have any actual evidence with us."

"So we are just going to sit back and allow them to cheat?" I objected.

"Maybe we can talk to the director of McKinley's glee club. Something tells me he never received our phone call," Malcolm reasoned.

"I don't think that we are allowed backstage, and I'm not sure that I know who to look for," I said.

I turned to see Blaine making his way toward us.

"What are you doing out here?" Malcolm asked.

"I could ask you the same question," he snickered. "I think one of the judges works at McKinley. She looks really familiar. I saw her on a news report of the Cheerios winning their Nationals."

"What were you doing watching the Nationals Cheerleading championship?" I snickered.

"John was watching it to support his girlfriend. I told him I would watch it with him."

" Why would you want to watch a bunch of girls bouncing around," I smirked. "Wrong team, right? Unless, this has something to do with that boy you liked; the one that joined the squad." Blaine turned 17 shades of crimson. "It does, doesn't it?"

"Shut up, Thad. It's just a crush."

"It didn't stop you from watching a cheerleading competition just to see him," I teased.

"Hey, maybe I like cheerleading. I'm a performer, and those competitions are amazing. What if I said I'd like to try cheerleading one of these days? I'm an athlete. I'm on the track team. I've had some gymnastic training. Don't judge me," he snarked. Malcolm and Wes couldn't hold back their giggles.

"Yeah, I'm sure those are your only reasons," I said sarcastically.

"I'm gay, Thad. Have you seen the guys in those tight track suits? They're hot. Yeah, I may be guilty of focusing on a fair-skinned boy with beautiful eyes. So sue me."

"Speaking of Sue, we need to focus here," Wes asserted. "What do we do?"

"Let's go find their coach," Malcolm urged.

" **Ladies and gentlemen, our second competitors, Winner of the Central Ohio Sectional, McKinley High's New Directions!"**

Crap! They were performing. We hurried to the auditorium. That short chick and a really tall boy were singing lead to a Journey song. It was incredible. They might have a shot, but then I remembered that the deck was stacked against them.

"Wes, what are we going to do? Between that coach on the judging panel and whatever Jesse has up his sleeve, they don't stand a chance," I stated.

"Just what I said," stated Malcolm. "We will tell their coach after they perform."

"Let's go see if we can catch him." Wes suggested calmly.

 **Saturday, March 26, 2010**

 **Blaine, Midwest Regionals Championship**

We raced back into the auditorium. Thad wasn't wrong. Of course I watched the cheerleading championship to see if Kurt was there, and boy was he ever. He sang a Celine Dion medley. If I thought I was over my crushbefore I had seen his performance, it was ten times worse now. I had never heard or seen anything like him. He was incredible. I secretly hoped that he would be singing today. The director would be crazy to have not given him a solo. I bet he was their secret weapon.

Either way, they were remarkable. I hoped we never had to face them. The male lead was really good, but the girl was incredible. I also recognized the cheerleader from the assembly. Her range was amazing. They were definitely trying to win this, and they had a good shot.

My eyes found Kurt, and I found it hard to focus on anyone else. I hadn't been able to get him out of my head. I wondered about the date he had a few weeks ago. I thought about what Thomas said. There could have been any number of reasons he was with her. Maybe he wasn't completely out yet. Maybe he really was bisexual, or maybe he was just searching. I remembered how hard it was for me to come out. It was the hardest thing I had ever had to do. It wasn't really my place to judge.

Thomas told me a few days ago that he was never able to get a hold of Kurt. He sounded kind of guilty, like he had forgotten to call him or something. I had noticed that it was getting more difficult to get a hold of Thomas. I couldn't leave it up to him to find out what was going on with Kurt. I needed to talk to him. I made up my mind. I was going to talk to Kurt as soon as they finished performing.

 **Saturday, March 26, 2010**

 **Wes, Midwest Regionals Championship**

McKinley finished their final number. We had to try to catch the coach for McKinley. I had stationed myself in the hall right outside the stage exit, just in case he happened to come out here after the performance. I waited several minutes. I finally decided to find Malcolm and Thad when he came rushing out. I stepped toward him when the door opened again, and a blonde woman and the glee club was leading a very pregnant girl to the back exit. She was obviously in labor. This wasn't going to work. I rushed back in the auditorium to find Malcolm and Thad.

Jesse and Vocal Adrenaline were doing an amazing rendition of Bohemian Rhapsody. It would be really close. Jesse really was an incredible performer. Too bad he was a self-absorbed jerk.

"Did you find him?" inquired Thad."

"I think that that pregnant girl went into labor. Their director was rushing out the back door, and she was holding her stomach. I don't think our plan is going to work." I replied.

"What do we need to do then?" questioned Thad.

"Plan B, I guess," replied Malcolm.

"Which is?" I prodded.

"I'm going to find someone in charge of this thing and go directly to them with the information we have. It's a long shot, but I have to try," Malcolm stated. "Thad come with me. Wes, stay with the guys so none of them get antsy."

I watched them walk out together as I headed back over to the Warbler's seats. I started to take a seat, but then I couldn't help but notice the look on Blaine's face. "Are you ok?"

"They were incredible."

"Vocal Adrenaline? Yeah, they really are."

"On, no, not them. The New Directions. They should win the whole thing. They were absolutely mesmerizing. Do you think they have a shot?"

"I don't know. If they went off talent alone, I'd say it's a toss-up. They are both extremely talented. However, between the coach on the judging panel and whatever tricks Jesse is up to, I honestly don't know," I responded. "Blaine, what's on your mind?"

"He looked so happy, Wes. Like performing, even in the background, was his home. I wanted to talk to him, to get to know him. I was hoping he would come back out here and watch Vocal Adrenaline perform."

"Blaine, he isn't here. One of their teammates went into labor. I saw them all rushing out the back door." I put my hand on his shoulder, and he gave me a small hug. I made eye contact with David, and he headed over. "Come on, let's go get some refreshments."

After a few minutes waiting in line, Blaine sighed. "It isn't going to happen, is it," he concluded.

"Not this time," I agreed.

"No, not just this time. Not at all. I need to quit chasing him. If it was supposed to happen, the moment would have happened already. Instead, we have missed each other. Gosh, I'm pathetic, he moaned."

"You aren't. It's actually endearing," assured David. "Blaine, you could be right. You've tried several times, and for whatever reason, it hasn't happened. But that doesn't mean it won't. You've been trying to force it. If you two are supposed to meet, then you will. I believe that," David said in a comforting voice.

"Blaine, you have to be patient. Sometimes, life has its own plans. For example, I think you were supposed to be with the Warblers. You make us a better team. However, if things would have happened as planned, you wouldn't have been with us. Just give it a little time. It will all work out," I added with a reassuring nod. I purchased some popcorn and a drink for each of us. "Let's get back in there. God knows what those boys are up to without proper supervision."

 **Author's Note:** This chapter took me forever. I thought I had it about ready last week, but I wasn't happy with it, so it was practically rewritten multiple times. I look forward to hearing what you guys think. Next up, summer. I'm not even going to speculate when I will have it finished.

On another note, I've been editing previous chapters quite a bit. Mostly, I'm deleting old author's notes and redundant and irrelevant information, but I also added some new things as well, including a prologue. I'm curious to know what you think. I'm only 12 chapters in. I have a long way to go, but I really want this story to be the best that it can be. As a bonus for anyone willing to give me your thoughts on this, I'd reward you with a one shot. (Would anyone out there want to know what valentine's Day was like for our two couples? In my head, it gets a little steamy. I may not get to it immediately, but it keeps popping into my head.) I'd love to hear what you guys think. Until next time, thanks for reading.


	65. Chapter 65-Summer's Arrival

**Summer's Arrival**

 **Author's Note: Check out my one shot, Soulmate. I published it last weekend instead of this. (sorry. I couldn't get it out of my head.)**

 **Thanks to DJ Eclipse who had this edited in warp speed. :-)**

 **Check out my Facebook page. Facebook page**

* * *

 **Friday, May 7, 2010**

 **Blaine Anderson, Dalton Academy**

"So, gentlemen, in the grand tradition of the Warblers, it's time to pass the gavel, so to speak, to our new head councilman, and elect our new councilmen. Afterwards, we will have our annual Warbler lock-in and Warbler Bond Night," Malcolm stated.

"Bond, James Bond," Sam said using his best Sean Connery voice.

"Not that Bond, Sam, although Thad has the whole collection," Wes commented and smiled.

"Yes, I do, and I brought about half of it, so Sam and I can watch the most badass agent ever." Thad fistbumped Sam and smiled.

"Not that I don't want you boys to bond over Bond, but we have business first," Malcolm asserted. "First things first, we tallied the votes and our new head councilman is Wesley Montgomery." He patted Wes on the back. I wasn't the least bit worried. Wes was a natural leader. He would do a great job next year.

"Remaining on council next year will be Thad Harwood. We also will welcome a new councilman, Junior David Thompson." The guys applauded and cheered for the new council. "Alright, as my last piece of business as head councilman, I am handing the gavel over to Wes. Wes, they are all yours."

"Thank you, Malcolm. I know the other Warblers will agree with me when I say that we wish you the best at Princeton next year, and the Warblers will greatly miss your leadership and friendship. You made us a better team. I want to thank my fellow councilmen and Warblers for trusting me to lead. Now that the formality is over, let's get started."

I looked around and there was a stack of pizzas, snacks, a few playstations set up, a dvd player and big screen tv, a stack of movies, a coffee maker, some board games, and a few other odd and ends. They had gone all out and planned a ceremony.

I poured myself a cup of coffee, and Wes motioned us all to get in a circle.

"What are we doing?"

"I told you, Warbler Bonding," said David.

"If anyone gets out a bottle, I'm out," said Thad.

"It's about time you come out," laughed Eli.

"Shut up. Everyone knows I'm straight."

"Calm down, we aren't playing spin the bottle," said Malcolm. "Actually, we are going to try an activity called Winner/Loser. We've done this before, but not since we've gotten new members. Here's the gist. We will share a negative experience with the group. Then the same person will name some positives of that same experience. We will then see if we can help the person sharing find more positives than negatives."

"I'll go first," said David. "Last year, my oldest sister had a car accident. I was in the back seat. She had whiplash, but I broke my ankle and had to sit out the rest of the soccer season. I spent eight weeks in a cast." He paused. "Now the positives," he smiled. "I met Natalie that weekend at the hospital. Her grandfather was in the room next to mine. Not to mention, I had extra time to study, so I had a 4.0 that semester. The car was totaled, but the insurance covered it, and she was able to get a better vehicle. What about you, Trent?"

"When I came out, I was scared. I didn't know how my family would take it. One of my aunts disowned us. She badmouthed our whole family, and we were asked to leave our church."

"And what were some positives?" questioned David.

"My uncle realized what a witch she was, and he divorced her. Plus, she doesn't knit me those wretched sweaters anymore. Although, they were good liners for the kitty carrier," he snarked.

"Um, thank you, Trent." Wes snickered. "Anything else?"

"My parents were pretty accepting of it. I got teased a little at first, but then I came here, and it's been great."

"What about you, Beatz?"

"I didn't make the soccer team this year, which really sucks."

"But?" questioned David.

"I joined the Warblers instead, and it's been great. My girlfriend actually likes that I'm not a jock." He grinned.

"Blaine?"

"I got attacked at my old school," I said slowly. "I was at a school dance with my best friend, Thomas. Three boys jumped us. They beat the living crap out of us. They put him in a coma. His mom was so upset by the whole thing that they moved to Chicago."

Wes put a hand on Blaine's shoulder. "I'm sorry, man. Is that why you came here?"

"Yeah. I guess that's the positive. Thomas recovered and is doing well in Chicago. I transferred here, and became a Warbler. I don't get called names or shoved into lockers. I get to sing with you guys. I have an awesome roommate and teammates that throw lock-ins, and my dad seems to finally be coming to terms with who I am."

"That's awesome, man. We are ecstatic you are here. You have been a great addition to the Warblers," said Malcolm.

Most of the other guys shared too. I learned that no one had it easy. I remembered what Cooper had told me about keeping a positive attitude. Things were so much better now than they had been. Thomas and I were drifting apart, and Cooper and I were too, but I had friends, guys that accepted me for who I was.

I looked at Jeff, who shared his coming out story as his hand was interlaced with Nick's. I listened to Wes who talked about his mother's battle with cancer. I listened to Sam, who mentioned that his dad was getting transferred. Wait, what?

"It's not until the end of the year, but I'm moving to Lima after the school year is over. It's a pay cut for him, but it's less hours. It's the job he wants to do, and I'll get to see him more. I'll get to go to public school, which means there will be girls there. Plus, I'm going to try out for the football team."

"That's good, Sam," Malcolm stated.

Sam was leaving. I tried to push it out of my mind. I owed a lot to Sam. He was the link between the Warblers and I. He had introduced me to Nick and Jeff. He was my first friend here. I didn't want to think about losing another friend.

We finished the activity, and then we all scattered. Some of the boys grabbed the playstation controllers, some started going through the movies, and some started playing Twister. Jeff grabbed Nick's hand and they snuck into a closet.

"I swear, those two." Sam chuckled.

"Sam, we are starting with Goldfinger. You guys want to watch?" called Thad.

"Come on, Blaine." Sam said, pulling me excitedly over to the flat screen tv.

* * *

 **Friday, May 28, 2010**

 **Sam Evans, Dalton Academy**

"Sam, are you almost packed?"

"I have to finish packing my dresser, but other than that, yeah," I responded. "How about you?"

"I'm finished, but I've been packing steadily for the last week. Hence, why I am laying down enjoying my book while you are still packing my friend," Blaine laughed.

"Hey, a good best bud would come over here and help me finish."

"I'm not touching your skivees, Sam."

"Those are packed already. Although I just realized that I didn't leave a pair out for tomorrow," I chuckled.

"I'm going to miss you, Sam." Blaine said quietly, his eyes looking at the floor.  
"Blaine, it's not like I'm moving that far away. We'll stay in touch."

"Like Thomas and I stayed in touch?"

"Hey, don't do that. You two still talk. Besides, Lima is a lot closer than Chicago, and you are getting your license this summer. You dad's done with the car, so you'll get his. There will be no excuse for you to not come and see me. I know that we will be rivals and all if I join the glee club, but it's ok. They have a really good team, although I don't really see me getting to sing, if that little short girl has anything to say about it. Hey, we can meet up at that coffee shoppe you like so much. Besides, maybe you'll run into Kurt down there."

"I'm not sure that that's a good idea, Sam. Yes, I'll come and see you on a regular basis if you'd like, but I'm done pursuing Kurt. He was in a relationship the last time that I saw him, and he seemed happy. I need to respect that," he said sadly. "Promise me something, though."

"Sure, Blaine."

"Keep an eye out for him, Sam. I don't know what caused his return to the closet, but I'm worried that maybe he's dealing with mistreatment or bullying. Please."

"Blaine, you still like him, don't you?"

"Sam, I realized I liked my idea of him. I don't really know him. Seeing him that day at the garage taught me that. But I've seen qualities that make me think I want him as a friend, Sam. It may never be more than that. I still can't help think that he needs a friend, but I won't force it. I think I was trying to tempt fate. If our paths are supposed to cross, they will."

"I'll watch out for him. He seems like a pretty interesting kid."

"Sam, thank you," he said.

"You're welcome, Blaine. It's not that big of a deal," I replied.

"I mean for everything. You've been an incredible friend at a time when I felt I had no one. You got me in the Warblers when I blew it, you introduced me to the guys. You never once treated me differently when you found out that I was gay. You've been my wingman."

"No way, man. You've been mine," I said in my best Tom Cruise voice.

"Ok, that was cheesy," he said, embracing me in a hug. "Seriously, thank you for treating me just like one of the guys."

"Why wouldn't I? That's what you are. You like football. You box. You outrun all the other guys on the track team, even though you are the shortest and the youngest. You're a guy, Blaine. Whether you are gay or not shouldn't make a difference," I reasoned. "Besides, you have helped me too. All those pointers have made me a better singer. You have a killer music collection, and I play the guitar so much better now. Plus, you helped me pass Lit. class. We helped each other. So what are you going to do this summer, besides hang out with me?" I asked.

"I have a audition for a job at Six Flags."

"That's awesome. Do you have a song prepared?"

"Yeah, it's a mashup of Misery and This Love. Finish packing, and I'll play it for you," he said.

* * *

 **Saturday, May 29, 2010**

 **Nick Anderson, Dalton**

Blaine met me at the lobby with a small duffel bag and a suitcase. "Hey, son. Are you ready?"

"Yeah, it's all packed up, but I left the heaviest suitcase and a few boxes back in my room. I figured we could get those together. It's a good thing they have elevators, huh, old man," he snickered.

"What are you trying to allude to there, son?" I chuckled.

"That we need to go on a run together while I'm home. I missed those. I missed you guys."

"We will definitely go on some runs. There's a 5K coming up next month. I've been practicing before work everyday. It's a lot cooler in the morning. You should join me."

"That sounds great, dad," he responded. "How's the progress on the car?"

"It runs, believe it or not. There's a squeak in it that I haven't figured out, and I want some work done to the interior, but I see the finish line. I'm actually heading down to Lima after this to drop it off. You want to go with me? We could eat at that Italian place that Mr. Hummel was telling us about last time."

"Not this time, dad. I have an audition to practice for."

"You do?"

"Yeah, I have an audition at Six Flags to perform on the side stages and in the restaurant."

"Oh, ok." I remembered Cooper's advice the last time we had spoken. Cooper had encouraged me to take more interest in the things Blaine did. He was right. "Well, when I return, please play your audition piece for me. When is your audition?" I asked.

"Two o'clock today, dad. You probably won't be back in time," he replied with a pout.

"How about I drive you there? I could give you a driving lesson. You have your permit, and you are going to be sixteen in a couple of months."

"You don't have to."

"I want to, son. Look, let me just call Mr. Hummel and tell him I will drop off the car another day."

"Ok."

* * *

 **Saturday, June 5, 2010**

 **Blaine, Anderson Treehouse**

Jenny and I sat on the porch of the treehouse, side by side. She took a sip of her lemonade. "It's so nice to see you. Have you talked to Thomas lately?" she asked.

"Not for a few weeks, have you?"

"No. So you guys don't talk much anymore?" she inquired. "You boys were so close."

"Not nearly as much as we used to. He stays pretty busy, and he's already being recruited by schools. Plus Ethan and his family keep him pretty busy."

"How so?"

"Thomas' mother works for Mrs. Sullivan, and occasionally they let Thomas work there too. They do events, and hold community events. He says it's a great opportunity. It will give him a lot of credentials for his future resume and college applications," I replied.

"I'm proud of him, Blaine. None of that could have happened for him here, He needed to leave this place."

"I know."

"You still miss him, don't you?"

"I do, but I'm ok. I have the guys at Dalton, and they are great, especially the Warblers. I'm going to miss Sam, but he won't be that far away. It just means that I need to spend more time with you."

"Have you talked to Michael?" Jenny inquired.

"Not since the assembly. Have you?"

"Not much, but I talked to Mr. Dodd," she replied.

"Derek's father? Why?"

"He saw me out in town last week. He asked me about you," she responded.

"What did he have to say?"

"They started up a branch of P-FLAAG. He wanted me to tell you."

"Why did you ask about Michael?"

"He was in the paper a few weeks ago. About the P-FLAAG thing. They mentioned something about Derek and the bashing."

"Oh, I didn't see the article, but I'm glad that they are actually keeping their word. I was contacted a several months ago by Mr. Dodd about our case. Michael pled No Contest. He got six months in a juvenile detention center. He will be released next month."

"Does that bother you?"

"I don't know. I really felt like he was trying to change, but then I haven't heard from him. I meant to ask you. How were things at Central after the assembly? I know that you joined the squad again. Did the bullying stop?"

"Most of it. They enforce the bullying policy a lot better. I got apologies from some of the student body. Carl said that there was a kid or two that made homophobic slurs, but it was nothing like what you deal with."

"I need to speak to Carl. I bet he might want to talk to another gay guy occasionally. I have Nick and Jeff, but I bet Carl doesn't have anybody. I guess I haven't done a good job keeping up with everybody."

"Actually, Carl isn't the only one. He has a boyfriend."

"Are you serious? Thomas told me that there were other guys in the closet at Central."

"Yeah, he's been dating Nathan."

I spit out my lemonade. "It really is a small world."

* * *

 **Saturday , July 2, 2010**

 **Blaine Anderson, Lima**

"So what are you doing for your birthday?" Sam asked excitedly.

"Getting my license, hopefully. Dad's getting the Mustang serviced. That's my gift, according to what he said when we started working on the Chevy," I told Sam as we sat on the bed, getting ready to watch Avatar again for the twentieth time since it had been released. "We are going out for lunch next Saturday to celebrate, but I want to keep it low key. Mom wanted to do a party, but I think I'd rather just hang out with friends."

"That's cool. So you won't have to bum a ride anymore to get coffee," he snickered.

"Hey, they have great coffee," I laughed. "I saw Kurt today," I added quietly. "He didn't see me."

"Where did you see him?" Sam inquired.

"At the Lima Bean. I guess he was on a date with another girl. This time, it was with the African American girl."

"The one with the amazing voice. She's hot too," Sam replied. "Are you sure it was a date?"

"Their arms were linked together. They definitely acted close."

"Were you in there to see him?"

"I was in there to get coffee, Sam. I'm not stalking him," I huffed. Sam chuckled and cocked his eyebrow. "Fine. I'm not stalking him anymore. We just happened to be in the same place at the same time."

"So you didn't go there thinking you might run into him?" I could feel my cheeks getting hot. "Hush, Sam. I really do like their coffee. How was football camp?"

"It was good. Hot, difficult, but good. I'm joining the football team when I start at McKinley."

"That's great. Are you joining the Glee Club?" I asked.

"I'm not sure. It's not the same as the Warblers, I've heard. At McKinley, it's social suicide."

"Poor Kurt!"

"What do you mean?"

"He's gay and in Glee Club. I've said before that I worry about him. He looked happy today though. I promised I wasn't going to chase him, so I'm not."

"You are just going to have someone drive you all the way to Lima for a cup of coffee on the chance that he might be there."

"No, I came up to see you," I laughed, smacking him with a pillow.

"How's the gig at Six Flags?"

"I like it, but it's hot. It's not so bad when I perform in the restaurant. I have to be careful what I perform though. No Disney. They are a rival apparently. I've stuck to classics, like the Beatles, and then I throw in some acoustic covers."

"Does it get you perks? Do you get free rides or food or something?"

"I get free coffee, but that's about it. I'm not really a park employee. They hire entertainers through agencies. Technically, I work for an agency, and not Six Flags."

"Oh. Well, that sucks."

"It's not all bad. It's a good experience. It will make me a better performer."

"Blaine, you are one of the best performers I've met."

"This will make me better. The Warblers need to win this year. Are you going to start the movie anytime in this century?"

"Yeah, but no talking. This is my favorite."

I shook my head. I was going to miss Sam at Dalton next year. However, I'd have my license next weekend, and I could come and visit him more. I found myself tuning out. Sam loved this movie, but I'm more of a Harry Potter fan. My mind drifted back to Kurt. I worried about what Sam had said about Glee Club being social suicide.

I thought about my transfer to Dalton. I'm not sure how things would've been if it hadn't been for Sam. I actually felt better knowing that Sam would be at McKinley. I knew that he would keep an eye on Kurt. It was in his protective nature to do so.

"Dude, you in there?"

"Sorry, I zoned out a little," I replied.

He paused the movie. "What's on your mind?"

"Please keep an eye out for him."

"I will. I promise," he smiled reassuringly and unpaused the movie.

* * *

 **Saturday , July 2, 2010**

 **Kurt Hummel, Humel Tire and Lube**

Mercedes and I hung out for awhile at the coffee shop and then I decided to head back to the shop. In all honesty, I was kind of disappointed to see the Chevy guy here without the curly headed boy today. I don't know why, but when the mustang pulled in the garage, my heart leaped in anticipation. I wanted to see Blaine. I wanted to explain things to him. I still couldn't get over the look on his face. Or maybe it was just his face in general. He was adorable. He was gay, and he thinks I'm not. Ugh!

"Hey Kurt. You ok?" Dad called.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I was just thinking." I looked at the Chevy guy. I must've been staring.

"Do I have something on my face?"

"What, no, um, uh uh," I stammered. "Did your son come with you today?'

He chuckled. "Yeah." I felt my stomach flutter. "But he's over at a friend's house. I think he's burnt out from working on cars."

"I completely understand that." Burt laughed. Dad cocked his head to the side, as if to tell me to come here for a moment.

"You sure you're ok, kiddo? You look upset. Did something happen at the coffee shop?"

"No, dad. Everything is fine. I'm going to head home though. I have some summer reading to finish."

"What are you reading?" he asked.

"Great Expectations."

* * *

 **Saturday , July 9, 2010**

 **Pam Anderson, in the car on the way home**

"Thank you mom for lunch. Why didn't dad come?"

"He had some business to take care of."

Oh," Blaine frowned. "I hoped that he would come."

"He should be home now," I said pulling our car into the driveway.

"Mom, why didn't you just pull into the garage?"

"It won't fit."

"We have a three car garage, mom."

"Exactly," I said, hitting the button on the garage door remote. "There isn't enough room." Nick stood in the garage next to the 2009 Mustang.

Blaine tore open the door to my Explorer and ran over to the car. "But dad, you said I'd get your old car."

"I decided to keep it. I didn't want to put wear and tear on the Chevy. I'll drive it on special occasions. But you need a car too, especially if you are going to be coming home every weekend."

"Thanks, dad. Thank you, mom. I would've been happy with your old one, dad."

"I know, but you deserve it. You worked so hard on the Chevy with me. Did you pass your driver's test?"

He pulled a card from his wallet. Nick embraced him tightly. "I'm proud of you Blaine."

"Thank you, dad." His face was beaming with joy. My heart felt like it was about to burst out of my chest seeing those two hugging one another. I felt like everything was finally coming together.

 **Author's Note:** **I will not promise the next chapter by this weekend. I know better. It will take me long because I want it to be perfect. It will be last chapter before the epilogue. Thank you for all of you that have followed this story so long. I love writing this story, and I'm glad that I have so many readers. I may have one or two more surprises up my sleeve. I'm so close to 300 reviews. Anyone who reviews this chapter will get a sneak peek of the boys' official meeting.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Stephanie**


	66. Chapter 66-Preparations

**Chapter 46-Preparations**

 **Author's Note: I know it's been forever since I updated. I had several major things to wrap up here, and I kind of agonized over certain little details. There is an epilogue coming after this, and that should be it for this. I still have a sequel in my head, but I don't see it being near this long. I want to do some major editing to this before I start on that.**

* * *

 **Saturday, September 25, 2010**

 **Thomas Hendrix, Hendrix Residence**

It had been one year ago today. The day my life completely changed. I thought back to the events of that day: the dance, the attack, the serenade, and then waking up several days afterward in the hospital. My chest felt tight and tears started cascading from my eyes. I started to gasp for breath. I hadn't had a panic attack in months. I grabbed my phone. I couldn't call Ethan. He was out of town at a funeral. I never actually told him that this would be a hard day for me. I knew that if I did, he wouldn't have left me. Instead, I texted the one other person I knew would understand.

 **Thomas to Blaine:** Can we talk?

I didn't get an answer. I did the next best thing. Through ragged breath, I opened my keepsake box and pulled out the original cd Blaine had given me the day he moved. Usually, I listened to the other cd he gave me after my trip to see "The Wizard of Oz, but that one just had tracks and no dedications. Today, I needed his voice. I found that playing it brought comfort and strength, although there were songs I couldn't listen to anymore. Some of them were too personal, and I had taken Blaine's advice. I had never listened to track 12. He told me that he kind of broken down, and I wasn't strong enough to hear that. I still may not be. But today, I needed to hear him. I needed to be reminded that I was stronger than what happened that night. I skipped to track 5 and listened to Titanium. Tears continued to drip down my face, but at least my breathing had calmed down.

I sat down with a blank canvas and my acrylics and started to paint. I just let the tracks play, although I skipped 'Look after You' because it made me cry. When 'Best Friend' came on, it brought joy to my heart, although it saddened me that Blaine and I had drifted apart. I hadn't heard from him much lately. I was completely aware that most of that was my fault. Blaine had kept his word and given us space, although that wasn't entirely what I wanted. He was also extremely busy, and so was I. I smiled as the song concluded and I moved my brush across the canvas. However, I froze when I realized I had always stopped the cd before it had gotten to the next track. I heard Blaine's voice, and something compelled me to let it play.

 **Dear Thomas,**

 **It hurts me even thinking that you are even going to listen to this, but it is inevitable. I'm not naive enough to believe that we will stay as close as we are now. People grow apart. Deep in my heart, I hope and pray that your mother will decide that you guys belong in Ohio, but I know better. You don't, Thomas. You are so much bigger than this place. You are larger than life. Chicago and the Academy is where you can finally be yourself. I read this Frost poem over and over when I first stumbled upon it, and I honestly didn't get it, but I think I do now.**

 _ **Nature's first green is gold,**_

 _ **Her hardest hue to hold.**_

 _ **Her early leaf's a flower;**_

 _ **But only so an hour.**_

 _ **Then leaf subsides to leaf,**_

 _ **So Eden sank to grief,**_

 _ **So dawn goes down to day**_

 _ **Nothing gold can stay.**_

 **You are golden, Thomas. You radiate beauty. And now, you are gone. Your heart is too big, and your future is too bright. I want you to move on. I want you allow that shimmer in you to be seen by everyone that you meet, and that might even mean that you will meet your soulmate. I hope it's me, but in case it isn't, I know we will drift apart when he meets you and sees how amazing you truly are. The thought of that kills me, but you deserve that for yourself. He deserves that too. Just make sure that if you find someone, that he treats you like the prince that you are.**

His voice started softly, and I remembered how I had written the same lyrics to him.

With all the drama that came along with Ethan and I, I could understand why he told me to skip this. Recording that message was hypothetical. Playing it made it true. And unfortunately, he had been right. There was such a long pause that I thought that Blaine didn't record a song. Then, I heard the sniffles, Blaine was sobbing.

 **T-Thomas, I already miss you more than you will ever know. This really isn't fair. I just want you to know how much you mean to me. I love you, and that won't ever change, even though we've gone our separate ways. You'll always be with me, because you are a part of me. That night, Thomas, you took a piece of my heart. Thomas, I, uh, I'm rambling** **so I'm just going to sing now and hopefully not blow a snot bubble in the process. I sang this to you before you woke up in the hospital. I know you don't remember that, but I will never forget the way that you laid everything on the line for me. I love you, Thomas, and that won't ever change. You changed me though, for good. No matter how much time has passed, this will always be true**

I could see now why he didn't tell me that this song was on this cd. I looked at the title written on the label.

 **Track 12: Listen when you've met someone special**

 _I've heard it said that people come into our lives for a reason_

 _Bringing something we must learn_

 _And we are led to those who help us most to grow_

 _If we let them, and we help them in return_

 _Well, I don't know if I believe that's true_

 _But I know I'm who I am today because I knew you_

 _Like a comet pulled from orbit as it passes a sun_

 _Like a stream that meets a boulder halfway through the wood_

 _Who can say if I've been changed for the better?_

 _Because I knew you_

 _I have been changed for good_

 _It well may be that we will never meet again in this lifetime_

 _So let me say before we part_

 _So much of me is made from what I learned from you_

 _You'll be with me like a handprint on my heart_

 _And now whatever way our stories end_

 _I know you have rewritten mine by being my friend_

 _Like a ship blown from its mooring by a wind off the sea_

 _Like a seed dropped by a skybird in a distant wood_

 _Who can say if I've been changed for the better_

 _But because I knew you_

 _Because I knew you_

 _I have been changed for good_

Tears freely rained down from my eyes. So we both knew before we parted. He had known. We knew the move had sealed it for us. He knew we would eventually grow apart.

I clutched my pillow closely to my chest as I pondered what had happened between us. It was my fault. I did the same thing with Kurt. I had been so wrapped up in Ethan and school that I had let go of some great friendships. I had promised Blaine I would never let that happen, and yet I would go hours without answering his texts, occasionally missing one altogether. He knew it was going to happen. It killed me that I had brushed off my best friend. I grabbed my cell, hoping that he had texted me back.

Of course he didn't. Why should he? But I held on to hope that he would, as I laid there, with the bed spread become damp as the tears continued to fall.

* * *

 **Saturday, September 25, 2010**

 **Cooper Anderson, Cooper's Apartment**

"Hey, Munchkin. How's school?" I questioned..

"Hey, Coop. It's good. How have you been? Are you still working at Disneyland?" he asked.

"Um, yeah, but I had to scale back my hours a little more. I've been going to more auditions," I stated.

"For what?" I asked.

"For a lot of different things. I have an agent now," I boasted.

"That's great Coop! I guess that means you won't be home for awhile I miss you Coop."

"I miss you too, Blainey."

"Don't call me that. So is that why you called?" I questioned. We hadn't talked in months.

"I was writing the call back date on my calendar, and I saw the date. Are you ok?"

It had been one year today since the attack.

"I'm ok, Cooper. Thanks to some friends, I realize that that night only made me stronger. It forced me to make some changes in my life I wouldn't have made otherwise. It led to Thomas going somewhere where he can really excel. He met his soulmate. I am truly happy for him, Cooper. He deserves all of that."

"My Blainey is growing up. I remember how jealous of Ethan you were."

"Thomas and I are friends. That's what we were always meant to be. I do love him, but I realize that I love him like I love you or Sam. Thomas symbolized independence. I needed someone that allowed me to be myself. You and Thomas and now the guys at Dalton allow me to be myself."

"Man, I expected you to be upset today," I responded.

"I still have sadness over Derek. I still have nightmares occasionally about that night. Mostly, I miss Thomas. I haven't actually spoken to him in months. We've sent random texts, but he doesn't ever respond quickly anymore. He's moved on, Coop."

"I wonder if he's handling everything as well as you are." I inquired. "This day was just as traumatic for him as it was for you."

There was a pause. "Crap," Blaine exclaimed. "He texted me earlier and I didn't notice. I really need to call Thomas."

"Ok, Munchkin. Talk to you soon."

"Hey, Coop. Thanks."

I truly had expected him to break down, but leave it to Blaine to pull a 180. Dalton had been good for Blaine. He had made some good friends. He still kept in touch with Thomas. Blaine was ok. I worried that today may have been rough for him, but he sounded genuinely happy. I put down my phone as a smile crossed my face. Blaine was ok. He didn't need me anymore.

I heard my phone buzz on the dresser. That was quick.

"Blaine, hey. Could he not talk."

"Oh Cooper, darling. This is Sylvia. The Credit Rating Company called. They want you to come back in and read for the commercial. They need you to come to the studio Wednesday at ten. You have any questions, darling?"

"Yeah, um, this is a national commercial. Are you sure you are calling the right guy?" I asked.

"Yeah, they wanted the Disney prince with the killer voice. That's you, darling," she gushed. "You are going to be fabulous."

"I had a callback. I hadn't gotten a callback in a long time. I had countless auditions lately, and no callbacks. This could be it. This could be my break.

* * *

Saturday, September 25, 2010

Blaine Anderson, Anderson

Thomas to Blaine: Can you talk?

I hung up with Cooper and immediately called Thomas. "Hey!" I could tell he had been crying before he had even said a word. "Are you ok."

"Blaine, I had a panic attack."

"Is that why you texted?'

"Yeah," he admitted. "I listened to track twelve."

"I told you not to do that," I said softly.

"Can we talk about what you said?" I begged.

"Thomas, I'm sorry."

"Don't be. You were right. You knew all along. I promised you that we wouldn't grow apart, but you knew."

"So did you, Thomas. Your letter about moving on said that us moving on was inevitable," I reminded him. "I was hoping I wasn't right. I was feeling guilty about even mentioning it at all, especially after you and Ethan got together. That's the reason I told you to skip that track. I'm sorry."

"You shouldn't be. You were right. Do you think anything we had was actually real."

"Of course it was. I don't moving on makes it any less real what we felt then. I believe that all meaningful relationships have one of the three results. It changes one or both for the negative, it changes one for the positive and one for the negative, or it changes both for the good. Thomas, I believe with all of my heart that ours was the latter. You really did make an impact on me for the better. I will never forget that, and I will always love you for that.

"I will always love you too, Blaine. You are my best friend," Thomas sniffled, 'well, except Ethan, of course."

'I know. How are things with you two?" I asked, regaining my composure.

"They are great. We are working on 'Wicked' this semester."

"Is he there. Tell him I said hi."

"He's out of town at his uncle's funeral, but I will. What about you? How's school and the Warblers," he asked.

"Things are good. Wes asked me to be lead soloist."

"That's amazing, Blaine," he cried. "But I always knew you would be. Is it fun?"

"It's exhausting, actually. Wes is a great leader, but he can be a bit of a tyrant. He really wants us to win this year, and he has put a lot of confidence in me," I sighed. "It isn't bad though. I like that he has that much faith in me. The whole council does. Thad and David are great. They let me be a part of the song choosing process."

"Let me guess. There's a few Katy songs that are in your repertoire, isn't there." he giggled.

"Maybe," I chuckled. "Am I the easy to figure out?"

"You really are, but that's kind of endearing," he responded. "How's your roommate?"

"Nick?"

"No, the guy with the lips."

"He moved to Lima."

"Lima?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry. I bet you miss him." Thomas said.

"I do, but I have my license so I have gone up there to see him a few times," I responded.

"Speaking of Lima, I wonder how Kurt is," Thomas murmured.

"I don't know. I asked Sam to watch out for him though. I know that he will," I assured him.

"I'm sure he's ok. Kurt is tough. So are you," he added. "So are there any new hot freshmen or transfer at that fancy, preppy school of yours?" he teased.

"Please. The Warblers held auditions, but all of those guys were straight. I did scope out a cute guy at the Gap. My gaydar is telling me he plays for my team. I haven't spoken to him yet, but he's sold me quite a few pairs of socks. One of these days, I get the nerve to ask him for coffee."

"So does this guy have a name?"

"His name tag says Jeremiah."

* * *

 **October 12, 2010**

 **Sam, The Evans Residence**

McKinley had been an adjustment. The classes were easier, but the students were way more confusing. It was a whole different balance than Dalton. At Dalton, I made friends immediately. It didn't matter what my back story was. I was a Warbler, and that status made me cool. Here, you had to be a jock, and you had to avoid the Glee club.

I had been approached by the former quarterback to join, but I just wasn't sure I wanted to do that. It took dislocating my shoulder to change my mind. Well, that, and the choir director. He seemed really cool and nice. At least now I could keep my promise to Blaine and keep an eye on Kurt. I shot a text to Blaine.

 **Sam To Blaine:** Well, I did it. I'm in Glee Club.

 **Blaine to Sam:** Man, what took you so long? You've been talking about joining for a month.

 **Sam To Blaine:** I was busy with football.

 **Blaine to Sam:** And now you aren't?

 **Sam to Blaine:** Yes and no. I'm on the injured list.

 **Blaine to Sam:** What happened?

 **Sam to Blaine:** I got tackled by a pretty big dude in the game last week.. He was 23 and apparently on drugs. I dislocated my shoulder.

 **Blaine to Sam:** Are you ok? Why didn't you tell me?

 **Sam to Blaine:** I just did. I'm going to be fine. I just need some time to recover.

 **Sam to Blaine:** While I was in the hospital, I saw Kurt a lot.

 **Blaine to Sam:** Why? Was Kurt at the hospital? Is he ok?

 **Sam to Blaine:** His dad was in the hospital. He's ok now.

 **Blaine to Sam:** That's good. You had me worried for a minute.

 **Sam to Blaine:** Oh, I don't know what happened in between the time you saw him at the garage and now, but he is definitely gay. He does hang out with a black girl, but they are just best friends. Apparently, he just went through a phase.

 **Blaine to Sam:** Oh, ok. So, tell me about this glee club.

 **Sam to Blaine:** Oh, We have a duet challenge. Kurt wants to be my partner.

 **Blaine to Sam:** What did you tell him?

 **Sam To Blaine:** I gave him my word. Finn, the former quarterback, is giving me crap about it.

 **Blaine to Sam:** Why?

 **Sam To Blaine:** Kurt thinks I'm gay.

 **Blaine to Sam:** I could see the misunderstanding. You're going to have to quit spiking your hair with lemon juice. Have you set him straight?

 **Sam To Blaine:** Ha Ha. I've denied it, but I don't think he believes me. He was kind of insistent that we sing a duet together. It kind of creeped me out.

 **Blaine to Sam:** You need to tell him you aren't gay.

 **Sam To Blaine:** I did. I don't think he believes me. How much have you actually talked to him.

 **Blaine to Sam:** Not very much. I'm just putting myself in his shoes. I remember seeing you in the dorm for the first time. I wondered myself.

 **Sam To Blaine:** I remember.

 **Blaine to Sam:** It was the hair and the movie posters and an underdeveloped gaydar. You quickly removed any speculations though when I saw you ogle Ms. Jennings.

 **Blaine to Sam:** So what else is new?

 **Sam To Blaine:** I received my first slushie to my face today.

 **Blaine to Sam:** Huh?

 **Sam To Blaine:** It's a thing the jocks at McKinley see as humorous. They threw a slushie in my face. Apparently, it's reserved for glee members. Quinn said that it happens all of the time. Rachel and Kurt seems to get the worst of it

 **Blaine to Sam:** A slushie to the face. Isn't that bullying?

 **Sam To Blaine:** No one seems to notice.

 **Blaine to Sam:** Poor Kurt. You promised to watch out for him. Is he ok?

 **Sam to Blaine:** Kurt is surprisingly tougher than he seems. I don't know him that well yet, but Finn tells me that he is very secure and confident in who he is.

 **Sam To Blaine:** So, how are the Warblers?

 **Blaine to Sam:** Wes is a great leader, but he's a slavedriver. We have practice everyday. I have extra because I've apparently been promoted as the lead soloist.

 **Sam To Blaine:** Sorry about Wes, but I'm glad you were promoted to lean soloist.

 **Sam to Blaine:** So what else is new.

 **Blaine to Sam:** I'm rooming with Nick now. I've been kicked out of my room on more than one occasion. I've pretended to be Jeff in his room under the covers more than once too when they decided to have a sleepover in our room.

 **Sam To Blaine:** Those two, I swear.

 **Blaine to Sam:** I was glad I wasn't in the room. Jeff is a screamer.

 **Sam To Blaine:** I did not need to know that.

 **Blaine to Sam:** All of Harwood Hall apparently thinks it was me screaming. Nick told them that TJ's python was in my bed as a prank.

 **Blaine to Sam:** Some payback is definitely in order.

 **Sam To Blaine:** LOL :-) Tell the guys I said hi.

 **Blaine to Sam:** I will.

 **Blaine to Sam:** I've got to go. Warbler practice is about to start, and Wes turns into a psycho if anyone has out their phones.

 **Sam To Blaine:** He's got to be better than Ian.

 **Blaine to Sam:** True. See you.

 **Sam To Blaine:** See you.

I started thinking about Blaine. He was such a good guy. He seemed ok, but I knew Blaine well. He was good at conveying he was ok, but I knew that he was lonely. He was such a romantic at heart. He wanted what Jeff and Nick had. He wanted something like what Ethan and Thomas had. He deserved it too.

My mind drifted back to the duet challenge and the things Finn had warned about. He said that if I sang with Kurt, I might as kiss my popularity goodbye. Kurt was intense, but he seemed sweet. He also seemed a little sad, like he needed a friend. It was then that I got an idea.

 **Sam to Nick:** Hey, dude.

 **Nick to Sam:** Hello Sam. How are things in Lima? Are you doing well?

 **Sam to Nick:** I'm ok, but I miss Dalton. I heard that you have a new roomie.

 **Nick to Sam:** Yeah, Blaine's cool.

 **Sam to Nick:** Is he ok?

 **Nick to Sam:** He seems to be, although I want to know your secret to not going crazy.

 **Sam to NIck:** How so?

 **Nick to Sam:** Has he always had this obsession with Katy Perry.

 **Sam to Nick:** Yep! :-)

 **Nick to Sam:** He bought the new album over a month ago, and I've heard nothing but Teenage Dream ever since. He even convinced Wes to do it as one of our songs.

 **Sam to Nick:** Oh, I'd love to see that. I know someone else I wish could see that too. I met Kurt.

 **Nick to Sam:** Mattress Boy?  
 **Sam to Nick:** Yeah, mattress boy.

 **Nick to Sam:** What about him?

 **Sam to Nick:** He's so lonely. I wish he had someone else he could relate too.

 **Nick to Sam:** What are you planning, man?

 **Sam to Nick:** I think Kurt and Blaine would get along great. Blaine obviously wanted to get to know him, and Kurt needs someone.

 **Nick to Sam:** You already have a plan, don't you.

 **Sam to Nick:** I don't have all the details yet, but I know it has something to do with getting Kurt to check out Dalton and the Warblers. I don't know how I'm going to do it, but can I get your help when I figure it out.

 **Nick to Sam** : Yeah.

 **Sam to Nick:** And Nick.

 **Nick to Sam:** What?

 **Sam to Nick:** Be careful.

 **Nick to Sam:** Why?

 **Sam to Nick:** Apparently, there's a snake loose in your room. I thought Blaine was a tenor, but apparently, Jeff has the capabilities of hitting some pretty high notes too.

 **Nick to Sam:** Shut up.

* * *

 **Saturday, November 6, 2010**

 **Nick Duvall, Dalton Academy**

 **Nick to Sam:** I think I figured out how to get them to meet.

 **Sam to Nick:** You're talking about Kurt and Blaine right?

 **Nick to Sam:** Yeah

 **Sam to Nick:** What's your plan.

 **Nick to Sam:** The Warblers are facing against McKinley for Sectionals.

 **Sam to Nick:** Are you serious? How do you know that?

 **Nick to Sam:** We got a letter yesterday.

 **Sam to Nick:** Oh, we hadn't got anything yet.

 **Nick to Sam:** Sam might have tipped the mailman a twenty for delivering him the letter from the Sectionals director's Office as soon as possible.

 **Sam to Nick:** Blaine said he was a bit of a tyrant.

 **Nick to Sam:** Blaine is being nice. He's a total dictator.

 **Sam to Nick:** Is he that bad?

 **Nick to Sam:** You know what? I'm being too nice too. Drop the final 2 syllables off of dictator, and you will have a better description.

 **Sam to Nick:** Ouch! So, what's the plan?

 **Nick to Sam:** From what you say about Kurt, he loves music. How about you talk Kurt into spying on the Warblers.

 **Sam to Nick:** You know that there is no way he will get into that choir room.

 **Nick to Sam:** You're right. So how about instead, we do an impromptu performance in the Senior Commons. I'll convince him

 **Sam to Nick:** How?

 **Nick to Sam:** You know how Wes likes to show off for the Seniors. He will be so busy watching for their reaction that he wouldn't notice Kurt there.

 **Sam to Nick:** I hope you are right. How am I supposed to get Kurt there. He's pretty stubborn.

 **Nick to Sam:** You'll think of something.

 **Sam to Nick:** When are you going to do the performance?

 **Nick to Sam:** You just tell me when you think Kurt can be here, and I will set everything up.

 **Sam to Nick:** Are you sure we should interfere?

 **Nick to Sam:** You said that they should meet. Blaine is miserable. Ever since his last conversation with Thomas, he's been moping around this room a lot.

 **Sam to Nick:** Kurt's been taking a lot of crap here. Especially from one of the jocks.

 **Nick to Sam:** It's settled then. We need to do this. Just text me when you can get Kurt here.

 **Sam to Nick:** I can do that, but I may need a few days and some help from the other guys.

* * *

Author's Note: **I have a new story posted. Sigh, I know, I know. You caught me. That's another reason this took so long to update. I couldn't get it out of my head. I had to work on something a little less angsty. The story is called "Dueling Duets. It stars most of the New Directions (and when I say most, I really do mean that). Its an AU story where most of the New Directions members were never in a Glee Club together. Instead they meet on a competition show where they are contestants dueling each other to form the next pop duo. It will be very Klaine heavy, but there will be other pairings too. I want it to be a lot more lighthearted and fun, but there will be plenty of drama and shenanigans along the way. I'm definitely welcoming feedback. Actually, if you let me know what duets you love from the show, I will try to work them in there.**

 **I wanted to say thanks for every review, favorite, and follow on this story. You guys have been been awesome. A special shoutout to my fabulous editor. DJ Eclipse, you are awesome. For those that won the sneak peek of the boys' meeting, that will be in the epilogue. That should be finished sometime this week. I'll do the best I can.**


	67. Chapter 67-My Missing Puzzle Piece

**Chapter 67- My Missing Puzzle Piece**

 **Author's Note: This is unbeta'd but I wanted to get this posted. I hope you enjoy this. I wrote this with a heavy heart. This is the last chapter. However, it was ridiculously long, so there is still an epilogue coming. It may be next week before I can post, but I will try to post it as soon as I can.**

 **Thank you so much to everyone that has followed this. It has been a journey. Thanks to Belindaheflin, ICandance, , lilyvandersteen, simplyaprillynn, VoyageAsia, ItsNotBeingQueen, and all of you that has reviewed. You guys are the reason I ever got this far. It would have never made it past Sadie Hawkins without you guys. I really appreciate you all.**

 **Thanks to DJ Eclipse for all of your work. I couldn't have done this without you either.**

* * *

 **Monday, November 8, 2010**

 **Sam Evans, McKinley High**

I started figuring out the plan today in Glee Club as Mr. Shu stood in front of us announcing our competition for sectionals. Nick was right. We were facing the Warblers. Luckily, I hadn't really told any of the New Directions that I was a former Warbler, although Quinn knew that I had attended an all boys boarding school. I agreed with Nick that sending Kurt to Dalton was our best course of action. Kurt could use the reassurance that not every place in Ohio was like Lima or McKinley. I still had my Warblers jacket, but I knew it wouldn't fit Kurt. Actually, I didn't think that I would need it. It would make Kurt blend in too much. Blaine and Kurt had way too many close encounters, and I didn't want them to miss each other again.

However, I didn't plan on Shuester's Girl vs. Boys challenge or Puck returning. I decided I could take advantage of both. Kurt was visibly frustrated with the assignment, although I wasn't exactly sure of the reason. I thought Glee was fun, but then I remembered the Duets challenge. Kurt ended up performing by himself. He tried to join the girl's team earlier, but Shu made him go to the boys' team. I watched him cross his arms and sink into a chair, rolling his eyes. The other guys started planning the songs as Kurt sat there, ignored. No wonder he was miserable.

I watched Kurt throughout the day. I watched as Korofsky slammed him into the lockers. Dave had really been rough on Kurt lately, almost as though he hated Kurt. In football practice, I decided to ask the guys about it."

"What's the deal with Korofsky and Kurt, guys?" I asked them.

"He's always kinda gave Kurt a hard time, but it got worse last year during Gaga week," Finn replied.

"Why didn't you guys intervene?" I questioned.

"Um, Kurt was really hung up on me during that time last year. He was pretty persistent," Finn replied. "We told Azimio and Dave to back off of him, and they did for a little while, but Dave has started back. I got taunted and accused of being gay just for defending him. It got pretty nasty."

"I'll bet. So is Kurt the only gay guy around here?" I asked.

"Well. other than Rachel's dads, I don't know of anyone else. Why?" asked Finn.

"I just feel really sorry for him. He looks miserable."

"We've tried to tell him to tone it down. Kurt's extremely stubborn," Finn replied.

"Look, Kurt's a cool dude, but he sticks out like a sore thumb," Puck said. He kinda makes himself a target. I mean, I slushied him and threw him in the dumpster on a regular basis last year."

"We need to hustle. Beaiste wants us on the field," Finn urged us.

"Tell her we'll be right there," I told Finn.

"I'm glad you are back, Puck."

"So, why all of the questions? Was Hummel right? Are you really a member of Team Gay?"

"I think you know the answer to that. You don't recognize me, do you? I saw you last year, and you saw me."

"I don't know what you are talking about," Puck protested.

"Don't make me remind you of the details. I watched my roommate kick your ass last year."

"Look, I think you are imagining things, man," he said, trying to mislead me.

"How long did it take those ribs to heal? He must have cracked two of yours on the left side with that kick. Although you got in a good punch or two in as well."

"You mean, you went to Dalton last year. Curly was your roommate?" Puck blurted.

"Yep, and he is very much interested in Kurt," I replied.

"Are you wanting to set them up. Kurt would like him. He's short,but he's pretty hot, you know, for a dude."

"And here you are, questioning my sexuality," I accused.

"I'm not the one obsessing over blue aliens and the Beibs."

"Hey, it got me Quinn, didn't it?"

"Been there, impregnated that. What's your point?"

"Point taken. So, you gonna help me, dude, or what? I asked.

Yeah, but this could start some trouble. They're in rival Glee clubs. We already went through all of this," Puck replied.

"I know, with Jesse," I smiled.

"Wait, are you a spy?" Puck accused.

"No, but Kurt is about to be, and I need your help."

* * *

 **Tuesday, November 9, 2010**

 **Nick Duvall, Dalton Academy**

"Wes, I don't know about Teenage Dream? Do you really think that song is fresh enough for sectionals?"

" I know it probably isn't for you because you've heard it fifty billion times. Sorry man. I know Blaine probably sings it in his sleep."

"There's no probably about it. He sings it well, it's just, I don't know how well others will respond to it. We are a bunch of guys singing a girl's song. Do you think that it will go over well?"

"What are you suggesting, Nick?"

"How about a trial run? We haven't done an impromptu performance in a while. We should try it out, and see how the seniors react."

"That's a good idea. Do you have a test or something you want to get out of or something?" He asked.

No, no. I just have my doubts about this song, that's all."

"Man, I know that look on your face. You have something up your sleeve. Are you trying to figure out a way to sneak off with Jeff again?"

"You wound me sir." I replied.

"And you are trying to jerk my chain. What's really going on? Tell me, or no dice," Wes smirked.

"Fine," I pouted. "It's Kurt."

"What about him?"

"Sam says that he is being bullied severely at his school."

"That's horrible, but what can we do about it." Wes prodded.

"Sam said that he's a countertenor. His voice is gorgeous. Not to mention, our Blaine is enamoured by him." I replied.

"They are our competition, Nick. Are you suggesting that we try to poach Kurt for the Warblers?" he accused.  
"No, though it would be cool to have a countertenor. I'm more concerned for Blaine and Kurt, though" I stated.

"Blaine is fine, Nick." Wes assured me.

"The Blaine you see is fine, but not the one I room with. He's not miserable, but he's lonely. He never hears from Thomas anymore. His brother never answers his calls anymore. He puts on a smile, but he's not what you would call happy. Sam said Kurt is much worse off. He has to fight like crazy for solos in Glee against the girls, and the boys treat him like he isn't welcome. Sam feels like Dalton is a better fit for Kurt."

"Who are you, Cupid?"

"Look, I want Blaine to be happy. He'll perform better. And imagine the songs that we could add to our repertoire with a countertenor," I asserted. "Besides, Jeff, Blaine, and I have all been targets or homophobic bullies before, and it is miserable. No one deserves to be treated like that, Wes. No one."

"Ok, Nick. I guess that's very noble of you. Is Blaine in on this?"  
"No, and it will be better that way. You know how Blaine has botched several attempts at meeting Kurt already. I think we need to take this in our hands now." I asserted.

"You know this could backfire, right?" Wes asked.

"Yeah, but it could work. Come on, Wes. Don't you want our boy happy? Please Wes, Please," I begged.

"Put that lip back in, Duval. Does that work with Sterling?"

"I don't know? He never makes me beg. It never gets to that point. Well, unless I…"

"Nick, I don't need to know. Snake in your room, my ass!"

"No, actually, it was Jeff's ass," I smirked.

Wes slapped the back of my head. "You know what. I don't know why I'm going along with this. If Blaine ends up dating Kurt, they will be just as bad as you and Jeff. No, I don't know if anyone could be as bad as you two. I swear, you two are worse than rabbits, like energizer bunny rabbits."

"Perks of dating a boy with ADHD. He's bouncing off the walls, and bouncing off of my…"

"DON'T," Wes ordered I already know more than I need to know about gay sex. I don't desire to know anymore details," he chuckled. "My girlfriend is already starting to question my sexuality."

"So, Wes, what do you say?"

"When?"

"Tomorrow. I'm not really sure what time. I'll get Sam to text me when Kurt leaves," I explained.

"Ok, but if this backfires, you have to deal with Thad." He threatens

"It will be worth it. This will work."

* * *

 **Wednesday, November 9, 2010**

 **Sam Evans, McKinley High**

I stayed quiet yesterday while Kurt relayed his plan for the mashup yesterday, and waited for Puck to play the role. Kurt looked pretty annoyed. I knew he was stubborn, and the only way to get him to go to Dalton was manipulation. Puck was the man for the job. He gave Kurt a hard time, but he honestly cared about him.

""Uh, dude, why don't you make yourself useful, and go put some rat poison in the old folks' jello, or visit the Garglers?"

"The Warblers," replied Kurt as he rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. See what they're up to," Puck suggested.

"Fine," said Kurt sighing. Kurt grabbed his felt board and exited the room.

Mike's eyes darted questionably from Puck to Finn. "Alright guys, what's going on?" he inquired.

"What?" Puck asked innocently.

"What are you up too?" he questioned again.

"Operation "Get Hummel laid," Puck replied. Mike eyed him suspiciously. "Hey, don't look at me. It was his idea," Puck accused, pointing at me.

"Spill," ordered Mike. "What's at Dalton?"

"Not what, but who," I answered. "Finn, go see what Kurt is up to. If Puck pissed him off enough, I'd say he is already on his way home picking his wardrobe for tomorrow."

"For what," Finn said as he scratched his head. "I'm not really sure what's going on here."

"See when he plans on visiting the Warblers," I replied. "If he says tonight, stall him. Tomorrow will be perfect, but I need to have an idea so that I can text Nick."

""Wait, why do we want Kurt to go to this fancy school again?" puzzled Finn.

"Think about it, Finn," responded Puck. "It's a school for dudes. There's got to be some guys like Kurt there, especially in an all boys' show choir."

"Oh, but they are our competition."

"Look, Finn. Kurt is miserable here. We at least need to try to find him a friend. I know for a fact that there are several guys there at Dalton that are like Kurt. In fact, I roomed with one. He had a major crush on Kurt," I stated.

"You are from Dalton," Mike asked.

"Yeah, and before you ask, I'm not going to tell you anything about them, except they are really good. My former roommate is their soloist, and he's incredible. He's also a great guy that would be perfect for Kurt." I could see the guys looking around at each other, trying to decide if they agreed with it or not. "Come on guys. We've all at least had a shot at a relationship here at McKinley, but Kurt doesn't. He deserves a shot at happiness, right?"

"Yeah," agreed Finn, "and with someone who's actually gay. You said he's a nice dude?"

"He's the best."

* * *

 **Wednesday, November 10, 2010**

 **Kurt Hummel, On his way to Dalton**

Fine, if the guys didn't want me to help with the mash up, then they won't get it. Ugh! I don't see why I couldn't just sing with the girls. Rachel is annoying and pushy, but at least I don't feel unwanted. Couldn't they have just kept Puck in Juvie a few more weeks. I don't know why I'm heading to Dalton. I guess I'm just tired of being at McKinley, especially if I'm not wanted there.

I thought about heading up here yesterday, but it would've been late by the time I got home, and I needed to get home in time to make dad's dinner. I figured missing one day of school wouldn't hurt. It's not like school is challenging. Actually, that's one reason I'm heading to Dalton today. My curiosity was totally peaked. Mr. Shu tried making Glee more challenging, but his Spanish class is a joke. I've read all of the books I'm required to read in literature class, and I'm in advanced math classes. And don't even get me started on Glee. I love it, but I'm beginning to wonder if I'm wanted there anymore. I wonder if I'm wanted at McKinley at all.

It's not the bullying. Dave is a colossal jerk, but he's not the one that upsets me the most. It's all the others that turn a blind eye and pretend not to see the locker slams. It's when they pretend that they don't hear the slurs and taunts. I think that's what hurts the most. One day away from that will be bliss. No one will miss me anyway.

I hoped that I'd blend in. I tried to remember the picture of the boy on the ID I found around Christmas. I was sure that the blazer was navy blue. I also remembered the red tie. I couldn't see the pants. I decided to go to the Dalton Website and see if I could find a picture of the uniform, but all of the photos I could find were from the chest up, so I had no idea what slacks to wear. I settled on a plaid pair with navy and green. Then, I finished the look with my favorite boots. I knew I didn't completely match, but it looked like the boys had several options for what they could wear, being that a few of the boys were wearing red vests and others were wearing a navy sweater. Maybe I could be inconspicuous long enough to hear the Warblers practice.

I finally pulled into the parking lot at Dalton, and I realized that I should've done more research. I wasn't really sure where to go. There was a huge building, and then a lot of smaller ones. This was going to be a bigger ordeal than I thought. I walked through the doors of the main building and figured I could ask for directions to the main office and find a map. I expected most of the students to be in class, but that wasn't the case. Once again, my curiosity got the best of me, and I followed the crowd.

I started down a beautiful staircase, and realized I had no clue where I was going. I decided to ask someone what was going on. I removed my sunglasses and said, "Excuse me. Um hi. Can I ask you a question? I'm new here." I smiled. The boy standing in front of me was gorgeous and so familiar. I starting wondering where I had seen him before.

"My name's Blaine."

"Kurt," I replied. Then, it hit me. The wallet. His name was Blaine. Then I remembered that his name was Blaine Anderson. None other than the Cowardly Lion himself. I remembered when I had met him briefly at the show. He had still been wearing his makeup, and his hair was wild and curly. Right now, it was plastered to his head with a lot of gel, like in the ID photo. This was Thomas' Blaine. The boy that he had cared for so much. The very boy that talked about so lovingly in many conversations and texts. This was the boy that I saw in my father's garage. He did come to talk to me, and I didn't recognize him. This was the guy I pictured when I kissed Brittany. He was standing directly in front of me. "So what exactly is going on?'

"The Warblers", he exclaimed. "Every now and then, they throw an impromptu performance in the senior commons. It tends to shut the school down for awhile."

"So wait, the Glee Club here is kind of cool?" I asked.

"The Warblers are like rock stars," he smiled. Oh that smile. I could totally see why Thomas had fallen for him. He was a gentleman, but he seemed incredibly confident and comfortable in his skin. "Come on. I know a shortcut." He grabbed my hand before I even realized what he was doing, but there was no way I was going to pull away from him. His hand in mine felt like home, like our hands were made to fit together, and I never wanted to let go. We ran down an empty hallway together, and my mind and heart was racing. Was I dreaming? There was no way this could be real because this moment was too perfect to be reality.

Suddenly, I could hear the commotion of other people, and the warmth of his hand was gone. I looked around, and I definitely didn't blend in. Obviously, I was going to get caught in here. Did Blaine recognize me? If he did, he knew I was from McKinley. Why wasn't he saying anything? "Oh, I stick out like a sore thumb." I said shyly.

"Well, next time don't forget your jacket, new kid," he said fixing my collar and smiling coyly. He knew. "You'll fit right in." He smiled again. "Now, if you'll excuse me."

He turned and walked away just to turn and start singing. Of course he was the lead. Like he was perfect enough already.

 _You think I'm pretty without any make-up on_

 _You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong_

 _I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down_

 _Before you met me, I was all right_

 _But things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life_

 _Now every February you'll be my valentine,_

 _valentine_

Oh my goodness. He was looking directly at me when he said valentine. He was flirting. I could feel the blush spread across my cheeks, but I couldn't help it. This was amazing. He was amazing. His was was even smoother than I remembered, and I was absolutely mesmerized.

 _Let's go all the way tonight_

 _No regrets, just love_

 _We can dance until we die_

 _You and I, we'll be young forever_

The Warblers started to step from side to side in syncopation, but I honestly wasn't watching anyone but Blaine.

 _You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_

He pointed directly at me, and that was it. I got it now. I could see why Thomas had fallen for him. I could see why anyone would, because I had fallen myself. I wasn't in the process. It wasn't a possibility that it could happen. I was already head over heels. If you had asked me before this moment if I believed in love at first sight, I would have told you no. And I was completely wrong. In that moment, I knew I was in love with Blaine Anderson.

 _The way you turn me on, I can't sleep_

 _Let's runaway and don't ever look back_

 _Don't ever look back_

 _Let's go all the way tonight_

 _No regrets, just love_

 _We can dance until we die_

 _You and I, we'll be young forever_

 _You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_

 _The way you turn me on, I can't sleep_

 _Let's runaway and don't ever look back_

 _Don't ever look back_

I couldn't look back, and I couldn't look away. I couldn't take my eyes off of him if I had wanted to. I tried to take in some of my surroundings, but my eyes kept focusing back in on Blaine, as if nothing or no one else existed.

 _I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans_

 _Be your teenage dream tonight_

 _Uh, oh, woah (Tonight, tonight)_

 _Uhhhhhhh... (Tonight, tonight)_

 _Yeah! Make me!_

 _(You make me) feel like I'm livin' a teenage dream_

 _The way you turn me on_

 _I can't sleep_

 _Let's run away and,_

 _Don't ever look back (Don't ever look)_

 _Don't ever look back (Don't ever look)_

 _My heart stops_

 _Yeah! When you look at me_

 _Just one touch_

 _Now baby I believe_

 _This is real_

 _(So take a chance and)_

 _Oh, whoa!_

 _Don't ever look back (Don't ever look)_

 _Don't ever look back (Don't ever look)_

 _I'm a get your heart racing_

 _In my skin-tight jeans_

 _Be your teenage dream tonight_

My heart was racing. I had never felt like this in my life. I was hoping that he felt the way I felt in this moment.

 _Let you put your hands on me_

 _In my skin-tight jeans_

 _Be your teenage dream tonight_

He sang the final words with the Warblers, his honey eyes locking with mine, and I was sure that he could tell everything I felt just from my stare. I didn't want this moment to end. He shook hands and congratulated the other guys, but then his eyes met mine again. I had been clapping, and I couldn't make myself stop. I was sure that this was the most amazing thing I had witnessed in my whole life, up to this point.

But then, I noticed that another boy saw me, and he didn't seem so happy to see me. I was caught. Crap!

* * *

 **Wednesday, November 10, 2010**

 **Blaine Anderson, Dalton**

I was going to kill Nick. I was running late. Wes told us yesterday that he wanted to do an impromptu performance of Teenage Dream today, but he had to clear it with the Dean. I received a text this morning that the performance would be around 1:00. I hated being late. I would have been on time had Nick not texted me and told me to lock our dorm door. Why couldn't he do it?

I ran down the staircase, hoping Wes wouldn't be too irritated with me. I checked my pocket watch. It was already 1:05. All of a sudden, I heard a familiar voice.

"Excuse me. Um hi. Can I ask you a question? I'm new here."

A smile immediately spread across my face. It was Kurt. Kurt was standing right in front of me. Was he a student here now? "My name's Blaine." I replied.

"Kurt," he said. "So what exactly is going on?'I wondered the same. There was no way that he was a new student here. They were too strict with the uniform. They made you read and sign the agreement when you applied, and the dean was certain to make sure that all students knew that requirement. So what was Kurt up to? I had a suspicion that he was spying, but I wasn't really sure why.

"The Warblers", I exclaimed. "Every now and then, they throw an impromptu performance in the senior commons. It tends to shut the school down for awhile." His face seemed to light up. Maybe he was thinking about coming here, and he wanted to check it out first. I wasn't about to spook him or deter that in any way. I was going to play along.

"So wait, the Glee Club here is kind of cool?" he asked.

"The Warblers are like rock stars," I said with a smile. "Come on. I know a shortcut." I took his hand before I even had a chance to talk myself out of it, and we ran down the hallway. I could feel butterflies fluttering in my stomach. Everything I had felt before for this beautiful boy all came rushing back. I finally got it. I knew what Thomas was talking about when he described what he felt the first time he met Ethan. I finally understood the difference between love and being in love. Everything was leading up to this one moment.

Oh, I stick out like a sore thumb." He said self-consciously.

"Well, next time don't forget your jacket, new kid," I said, as I adjusted his collar. What was I doing? I had grabbed his hand, and now I had his collar in my hands. It all just felt right, like I knew him, as if I had always known him. I got Katie's line:

" **I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece. I'm complete.** That was exactly what I was feeling in that moment.

"You'll fit right in." I smiled again. "Now, if you'll excuse me." It was custom of me to pick a person in the crowd and serenade him or her, but this was different. It was a strategy I used to calm my nerves, but now I couldn't have broken my focus off of Kurt if I had tried. He was simply stunning. He always was, but he was absolutely breathtaking standing there in the doorway. I took a breath and began singing those words that I had sang a thousand times, but never quite made the connection with what she meant until now.

 _You think I'm pretty without any make-up on_

 _You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong_

 _I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down_

 _Before you met me, I was all right_

 _But things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life_

 _Now every February you'll be my valentine,_

 _valentine_

I made eye contact, hoping that he knew I was singing to him and only him. My heart was racing. I hoped he couldn't see right through me.

 _Let's go all the way tonight_

 _No regrets, just love_

 _We can dance until we die_

 _You and I, we'll be young forever_

 _You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_

 _The way you turn me on, I can't sleep_

 _Let's runaway and don't ever look back_

 _Don't ever look back_

I thought of all the times I had imagined us meeting, all of the near encounters. David was right. It wasn't supposed to happen then. This felt right, like fate. Everything had lead up to this moment.

 _Let's go all the way tonight_

 _No regrets, just love_

 _We can dance until we die_

 _You and I, we'll be young forever_

 _You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_

 _The way you turn me on, I can't sleep_

 _Let's runaway and don't ever look back_

 _Don't ever look back_

I did look back in my mind, and I thought back to the night of the play. I was sad that he had to leave so quickly, but I wondered what would've happened if he and I would've started talking then. I wasn't the same person then. Everything happened like it did for a reason.

 _I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans_

 _Be your teenage dream tonight_

 _Uh, oh, woah (Tonight, tonight)_

 _Uhhhhhhh... (Tonight, tonight)_

 _Yeah! Make me!_

 _(You make me) feel like I'm livin' a teenage dream_

 _The way you turn me on_

 _I can't sleep_

 _Let's run away and,_

 _Don't ever look back (Don't ever look)_

 _Don't ever look back (Don't ever look)_

 _My heart stops_

 _Yeah! When you look at me_

He was staring at me, and I was staring at him. I was genuinely enraptured by everything Kurt in that moment. I didn't want this moment to end.

 _Just one touch_

 _Now baby I believe_

 _This is real_

 _(So take a chance and)_

 _Oh, whoa!_

 _Don't ever look back (Don't ever look)_

 _Don't ever look back (Don't ever look)_

 _I'm a get your heart racing_

 _In my skin-tight jeans_

 _Be your teenage dream tonight_

I could fall in love. Maybe I already was.

 _Let you put your hands on me_

 _In my skin-tight jeans_

 _Be your teenage dream tonight_

I nodded as he clapped and smiled. I turned to see Wes smiling at me. Shoot! Had he seen Kurt? He knew that Kurt was a student at McKinley. I bet he was pissed. However, he didn't look angry at all. He was smiling at David. What were they up to?

I need to talk to Kurt before he got spooked. I turned back around, and he was gone. Kurt was gone.

* * *

Author's Note: Ok, I bet you noticed that this said chapter 67 and not epilogue. This turned out longer than I thought, but I'm ok with that. I'll try to publish the epilogue ASAP, but this is it. Our boys met. I hope it met expectations.

The epilogue will not deal with everything from Never Been Kissed. I will conclude with their conversation at Dalton, but the sequel will pick up where this leaves off, so don't worry.

If you are reading Dueling Duets, I will try to update that when I can. I'm running behind.

Please read and review.


	68. Chapter 68-Epilogue

Courage

Epilogue

Author's Note: One year ago, I posted the first chapter of this story. I'm sorry this has taken me so long. I've been putting it off, I guess because I'm not ready to end this. Honestly, I'm both relieved and saddened by this. I really feel as I have gained a lot of knowledge and a few friends out of this experience. I'm planning a sequel, but it's not coming soon. I have too many irons in the fire. However, I do have a new story I'm working on called Dueling Duets. I hope you will give it a try.

I want to thank everybody for reading, reviewing, favoriting this story.

* * *

November 9, 2010

Wes, Dalton Academy

It worked. Kurt was here, and he looked absolutely smitten with Blaine. I caught his eye and smiled, but then I saw Thad looking suspiciously as Kurt. I knew I forgot to tell someone about the plan. I could tell right away that Thad recognized Kurt as competition, and he had been uptight about spies ever since the situation with Jesse. Before I could respond, Kurt had already disappeared. I grabbed my phone and texted Nick.

Wes to Nick: We have a runner. Catch him. He drives a Navigator.

Nick to Wes: Uh, give me just a minute. I'm not decent.

Wes to Nick: I swear man. You two are insatiable. As the lookout, you are supposed to be watching what's going on.

Nick to Wes: Sorry :-(

Wes to Nick:: Go catch him.

Nick to Wes: Jeff is already on it. He's still in the parking lot.

Wes to Nick: Try to get him to come back in. Use whatever tactic you can, but get him back in here. He and Blaine didn't get a chance to talk or exchange numbers.

Nick to Wes: Do you want him to come back in or do you want his number.

Wes to Nick:: Right now, just keep him from leaving.

Nick to Wes: : -)

Wes to Nick:: What are you, five?

Nick to Wes: mlm

Wes to Nick: What is that supposed to be?

Nick to Wes: That's the text way of flipping you the bird.

Wes to Nick:: Real mature Nick.

Nick to Wes: He's coming back in. Apparently, he went to grab another outfit. He said if he was going to stick out, he might as well wear something that is a little more his style.

Wes to Nick: I hope you know what you are doing. This guy is a firecracker.

Nick to Wes: So is Blaine.

Wes to Nick: Fair point. I need to talk to Blaine. Good job.

I put my cell into my breast pocket of my blazer and turned to see Blaine pacing nervously back in front outside of the senior commons room. He was hardly ever nervous. "Are you ok, Blaine?" I asked.

"Um, I think so. He really came! Wes, he's amazing! I finally get what the song means. I get what Thomas was referring to. Wes, I'm head over heels. I know it's sudden, but I want to ask him out."

"Blaine, you need to be careful. Sam said he was having a hard time at his school. He may not be looking for a relationship. Just talk to him. Get to know him. Become his friend," I cautioned.

"You're right, man. Thomas told me to be a mentor, like he was to me," Blaine agreed. "But that didn't work so well. You know what happened."

"It's ok, Blaine. Look, he needs a friend. He's broken, Blaine, like you were when you arrived here. You of all people know what he's going through. He needs someone to remind him that he's not alone. We'll talk to him with you."

"Wes, he ran off. I didn't get his number, and I can't just follow him back to McKinley."

"Blaine! Chill out, man. He's still here. Nick said he's coming in to talk to us." I put my hand on his shoulder. "Calm down. You'll scare him if he thinks someone is mad at him. There he is. Go and be your charming self."

* * *

November 9, 2010

Kurt, Dalton Academy

"Latte?" Blaine asked kindly.

"Thank you," I smiled tentatively.

"This is Wes ad David."

"It's very civilized of you to invite me for coffee before you beat me up for spying" I said nervously."

"We are not going to beat you up," Wes assured me.

"You were such a terrible spy, we thought it was sort of...endearing," David chuckled.

"Which made me think that spying on us wasn't really the reason you came."

Breathe Kurt. "Can I ask you guys a question? Are you guys all gay?"

The two older boys laughed. Crap.

"Uh, uh, no. I mean, I am, but these two have girlfriends.

So Blaine was out and proud, and he was the lead in his glee club. They accepted him. They respected him. They were cheering him on. Not to mention, he was gorgeous. He was the first guy that had actually flirted with me intentionally, and it felt amazing.

"This is not a gay school. We just have a zero tolerance harassment policy," David explained.

"Everybody gets treated the same, no matter what they are. It's pretty simple.

But it wasn't simple. Maybe here at Dalton it was, but not at McKinley. I was at the end of my rope. The harassment from Dave was out of hand, and even my own friends didn't seem to notice. Blaine was celebrated here, and I was barely tolerated. I knew the hurt in my heart showed upon my face.

"Would you guys excuse us?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, take it easy Kurt," said Wes. He and David grabbed their coffees and left the room. They seemed like great guys.

"I take it you're having trouble at school."

I'm the only person out of the closet at my school. And I-I tried to stay strong about it, but, but there's this Neanderthal who's made it his mission to make my life a living hell. And nobody seems to notice." I was fighting to hold back the tears. I finally had the chance to talk to Blaine, and I'm practically crying in front of him. But I looked at his face, and he was so kind and charming. I thought of what a great guy Thomas had said he was, and I knew that it was ok. This is what I've needed all along, what I had been searching for. Someone that understood.

"I know how you feel," he sympathized. I got taunted at my old school, and it really pissed me off. I even complained about it to the faculty, and they were sympathetic and all, but you could just tell that nobody really cared. It was like, hey, if you're gay, you're life's just going to be miserable. Sorry," he shook his head. "Nothing we could do about it. So I left, and I came here. Simple as that. "

He paused, and it thought to everything Thomas had told me. It hadn't been simple, and I knew Blaine was leaving things out. And I wasn't going to bring it up either. He seemed happy, like he truly could be himself, and that's all I ever wanted for myself.

"So you have two options, I mean, I'd love to tell you to just come enroll here, but tuition at Dalton is sort of steep, and I know that's not an option for everybody. Or...You can refuse to be the victim. Prejudice is just ignorance, Kurt. And you have a chance right now to teach him.

"How?" I asked.

"Confront him. Call him out. I ran...Kurt. I didn't stand up. I let bullies chase me away, and it is something I really, really regret.

I sat quietly, and just took in his words. He was right.

* * *

November 9, 2010

Blaine, Dalton Academy

Sitting there with Kurt, I knew that Wes had been right. I saw Kurt, and I saw myself, a year prior, heartbroken and afraid. And I saw Thomas. I understood then why I took his hand, why I sang to him, and why this gorgeous fair-complected boy had gotten under my skin so easily. It was those familiar blue eyes, that slender build, and that gorgeous smile.

As we sat there talking, I knew that Kurt was an amazing boy. Even if he was battered, he wasn't broken. Like Thomas, he was titanium, and now it all made sense. In that moment, I finally understood why I went through everything I went through. It was for Kurt. It was my turn to be there for him like everyone had been there for me; Cooper, Mom, my dad, Jenny, the Dalton boys, and Thomas.

We exchanged numbers, and then I went back to my room and I took out my notebook of letters. I pulled out a letter I had received just shortly after Thomas and I had talked, after the anniversary of the attack. I had read it then, but I knew I had missed something. Thomas was trying to tell me something.

My dearest Blaine,

I know that we don't talk as much as we used to, but I you are still my best friend, and I still believe that you are the bravest person I have ever met. I know that you don't feel that way, especially after having to move to Dalton. You are and will always be my courageous lion, although I never felt like courage was what you were really looking for. You were needing a friend, as was I.

You once told me that I helped you, but I really do think it was mutual. We saved each other, and I know that if the time comes, you would do it all over again for someone else. The battle that we foughtisn't over. As long as there is prejudice, there will also be someone that is lost or hurt. I challenge you Blaine, to go on that journey with him (or her) just as the Cowardly Lion did with Dorothy, just as I did with you.

I know this is short, but you know you will always be my best friend. In case we don't get to talk for awhile, I just want to remind you of one thing. No matter whatever you are facing that:

You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine

Just own the night like the 4th of July

'Cause, baby, you're a firework

Come on, show 'em what you're worth

Make 'em go, "Aah, aah, aah"

As you shoot across the sky-y-y

Baby, you're a firework

Come on, let your colours burst

Make 'em go, "Aah, aah, aah"

You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe

And to do that, you know what you need, right?

Courage

Your friend always,

Thomas

Thomas was right. It wasn't really me that needed courage right now. It was my turn to pass forward everything that I had experienced last year. I grabbed my phone and scrolled through until I found Kurt's name in my phone. I started a new message:

Blaine to Kurt: Courage

* * *

Author's Note: I hope this ending didn't disappoint. I know there was a lot of canon in Kurt's point of view, but I always felt like Kurt was so quiet here, like so much was going through his head, so I wanted to show that. I still plan on writing the sequel, although I'm not sure when.

I just wanted to say thank you to everyone that followed this story, from those that read it as I published to those that binged it all in three days. That means so much.

A special thanks to Belindaheflin, who has been with me from the beginning, giving me encouragement and assuring me that this story did not suck.

Lastly, thanks to my Beta DJEclipse, who patiently explained my errors and helped me to grow and evolve as writer. I couldn't have done this without her.


End file.
